Voisines
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Brittany Pierce vient d'emménager à Los Angeles. Elle feras vite connaissance avec sa nouvelle voisine, Santana. Bien qu'immédiatement intriguée par cette dernière, la vie plutôt...Active de Santana va vite faire de la vie de Brittany un enfer.
1. Chapter 1

La voiture s'arrêta en crissant des pneus tandis que le camion de déménagement se rangeait sur le bas côté, et le chauffeur se gara devant l'immeuble haut de 6 étages . C'était par un après- midi de juin, et le soleil tapait fort ce jour- là. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit lentement, laissant la jeune fille à l'intérieur sortir et respirer profondément avant de sourire . Grande, blonde, Brittany S. Pierce avait tout pour elle, mis à part une tendance à être un peu en dehors de la réalité par moment. A 21 ans, notre héroïne venait de déménager de chez ses parents pour poursuivre ses études de danse moderne dans la très célèbre école de danse de Mc Kinsley à Los Angeles. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait vivre loin de sa famille, originaire d'une petite ville dans l'Ohio . Elle voyait de là où elle était les grandes tours de la ville, et fut prise pendant un instant d'un léger doute : pourrait- elle s'habituer à un si grand changement ? Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'immeuble en face d'elle, un papier à la main. Elle avait pris sa décision : aller dans cette école était le meilleur moyen pour elle de réussir dans se qu'elle aimait par dessus tout , la danse. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, rien d'autre ne comptait, et puisqu'elle n'était pas très bonne en cours, elle s'était donner à fond dans sa passion, avec l'appui de son père et de sa mère. Ils avaient dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour pouvoir lui payé cette prestigieuse école, bien qu'elle avait tout d'abord refusé leur argent. Mais bosser dans une librairie n'offrait pas beaucoup de chance en se qui concernait le prix d'une entrée dans une grande école de Los Angeles. Brittany avait attendu la fin de son année scolaire avant de partir. Elle avait redoublé pas mal de fois, et le lycée avait commencé à montrer des réticences à la faire redoubler encore une année ,faute d'avoir rater une nouvelle fois les exams. Mais Brittany s'en fichait . Que pourrait- elle faire d'un diplôme ? Elle voulait juste danser. Ca, et rien d'autre. Elle gravit les quelques marches du perrons et sonna à la lourde porte, et vit arrivé une dame exagérément ridée selon elle. La porte s'ouvrit, et Brittany tendit le papier déplié vers la femme qui la regardait avec dédain.

-Bonjour, je suis Brittany Pierce. J'emménage aujourd'hui !

La femme se contenta de la regarder de haut avant de renifler avec mépris et d'arracher le certificat de location des main de la blonde qui s'étonna devant tant d'antipathie dès leur première rencontre.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas arrêter de me bombarder d'appels toutes les heures depuis ce matin pour dire que vous arriviez bientôt ! Trancha la femme en lui lançant un regard peu amicale.

-C'est que j'étais vraiment impatiente d'arriver ! Lui répondit Brittany avec un sourire joyeux.

-Ouais, bah se n'est pas mon problème. A l'avenir, ne perturbez plus mon calme avec des choses aussi futiles ! La coupa une nouvelle fois la propriétaire avant de ranger le papier dans sa poche de jogging.

La jeune fille ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l'accueil n'était pas plus chaleureux . Elle s'attendait à voir une concierge mammite gâteau, comme dans les films hollywoodiens qu'elle regardait à la télé. Pourtant, elle ne se découragea pas et tendit la main . mais la femme l'ignora superbement et commença à gravir les escaliers. Brittany s'empressa de la suivre.

-Je m'appelle Sue Sylvester mais vous m'appellerez Coach. Dit sèchement la femme en sortant un énorme trousseau de clés de sa banane.

-Vous êtes Coach ? Demanda avec curiosité la blonde à sa suite, mais un regard froid de la part du Coach la fit taire.

-Pas de questions. Dites juste " oui, Coach" .

Brittany pinça ses lèvres comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise et hocha simplement de la tête. Mon dieu, cette femme était vraiment étrange et pas du tout agréable ! La Coach s'arrêta au premier étage et désigna les deux portes qui s'y trouvait.

-Ici c'est chez moi . Ne venez jamais me déranger. Passez rapidement von chemin lorsque vous passerez devant.

-Pourquoi avoir deux portes ?

-Pour pouvoir mieux vous sautez dessus si jamais j'entend le moindre bruit dans les couloir. Maintenant avancez . Grinça la femme en la poussant vers l'avant.

La jeûne fille ne se fit pas le dire deux fois en continua à monter. Arrivée au 4 ème étage, la propriétaire ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un long couloir. Il y avait 8 appartements, constata la blonde, avant de s'arrêter devant la numéro 7 .

-C'est ici que vous allez vivre désormais. Alors allez vite chercher tout vos cartons avant que cette saloperie de camion ne salisse mon trottoir . Déclara d'un coup la Coach avant de jeter un double des clés à la figure de la jeune blonde qui cligna des yeux devant tant d'animosité.

Elle acquiesça et la propriétaire s'en alla. Brittany resta dans le couloir désert pendant encore quelques secondes, avant d'insérer la clé dan la serrure et de déverrouiller la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans se qui était maintenant son appartement, et glissa sa main sur la table en bois du salon. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, qui se séparait en deux par un bar, qui délimitait la cuisine du salon. Il y avait deux autres pièces: sa chambre, et une salle de bain. Brittany esquissa un sourire. C'était assez petit, mais c'était chez elle désormais . Elle sortit et descendit à son tour les escaliers avant de prendre son portable et d'appeler sa meilleure amie ,qui habitait depuis 1 an cette ville.

-Allo, Rachel ? Oui, je viens d'arrivée.

_" C'est génial ! Tu veux que je vienne te donner un coup de main ? Finn est avec moi, il pourra porter les plus gros cartons ! " _

-Se serait super ! Je t'ai déjà donné l'adresse, je vous attends ! Ajouta avec enthousiasme la blonde ne arrivant dans la rue.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers le chauffeur qui commençait déjà à sorite les cartons . Brittany prit deux cartons et commença à les monter dans son appartement. Elle fit cela pendant une demi- heure, le temps que le chaffeur enlève tout de son camion, puis il partit. La moitié de ses affaires étaient montés, et Brittany s'essuya le front à cause de l'effort et de la chaleur. Surtout que l'ascenseur ne marchait apparemment plus depuis un bon moment ,se qui l'avait fait faire les quatre étages au moins dix fois. Un claxon la fit revenir à la réalité et elle bondit littéralement en reconnaissant Rachel qui cria histériquement avant de sauter dans ses bras. Un jeune homme démesurément grand lui décrocha un sourire, et elle lui fit la bise à son tour. Brittany regardait sa meilleure amie avec joie et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en éclatant de rire.

-Mon dieu, ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Un an, c'est trop long sans toi ! Souffla la brune avant de contempler son amie.

-De même pour toi ! Et maintenant nous voilà réunit dans la ville qui fera de nous des stars ! Renchérit la blonde avec sérieux.

Rachel avait un talent inné pour le chant. Comme Brittany elle avait consacré sa vie à sa passion et avait dès l'obtention de son diplôme sauter dans un avion pour aller vivre à Los Angeles avec Finn, et entrer dans un show musical qui prenait du grade depuis quelques mois. Brittany désigna les gros cartons sur le bas de la chaussée et Finn releva ses manches dans un mouvement qui se voulait assuré, mais il se cassa presque le dos en essayant dans soulever un, sous les ricanements de sa petite- copine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lui et Rachel réussirent à le soulever et allèrent vers l'immeuble avant de passer avec difficulté la porte et de disparaître du champ de vision de la blonde, qui prit en main le dernier carton et pénétra à son tour dans son immeuble. Elle arriva dans le couloir et vit ses deux amis sortir en secouant leurs mains et en gémissant.

-Wow, je sais pas se que tu as mis dedans, mais c'était vachement lourd ! Se plaignit la brune en voyant notre protagoniste arrivée.

-C'est le canapé en pièce détaché . Répondit- t-elle en souriant.

Finn hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et un nouveau rire les prirent. C'est à ce moment- là qu'un bruit les firent sursauter, et Brittany se retourna vers la source de leur panique. la porte en face de chez elle venait de s'ouvrir, et une fille en sorti. Brittany jugea rapidement qu'elle avait à peu près leur âge, bien que la tenue plus que provocante qu'elle portait tendait à la rendre plus âgée. Sa peau cuivrée et ses longs cheveux ébène accentuaient la profondeur de ses yeux noirs, ses yeux qui les fixaient maintenant avec curiosité. Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était magnifique. Le silence qui s'était fait à son arrivée se rompit alors qu'elle engagea la conversation.

-Ho . Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un emménageait . Dit-elle d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner Brittany, qui n'avait toujours pas détacher son regard de l'inconnue.

Son regard passa de Rachel, à Finn, avant de tomber sur la blonde qui déglutit . Une soudaine nervosité s'empara d'elle et elle tendit maladroitement la main vers sa nouvelle voisine.

-Heu…Brittany. Se présenta -t -elle en rencontrant le regard de la brune qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

L'autre prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement en ne rompant pas une seule seconde le contact visuel.

-Santana.

Brittany se sentait tout à coup bizarre sous ce regard scrupteur et détourna rapidement le regard pour le poser vers ses deux amis .

-Et…Voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Rachel et Finn. Dit-elle en hésitant un peu sur la manière dont elle devait poursuivre.

-Enchantée. Répondit Santana en arrêtant à son tour de regarder la blonde et d'adresser aux deux autres étudiants un sourire.

Rachel toussa en écrasa le pied de son petit- ami qui commençait à baver devant la nouvelle venue. Ce geste sortit Brittany de son soudain flottement ,et elle se tourna vers sa voisine avec un haussement d'épaule désolé.

-Et bien…Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Santana ! Nous étions en train de déballer, donc…

-Ho, je vous laisses alors. Je devais partir de toute façon . Déclara la brune en fermant la porte de chez elle non sans sourire à nouveau à Brittany.

-J' éspère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance plus tard ! Lança la blonde .

Santana se tourna vers elle et s'avança dangereusement vers son visage, si bien que la blonde pu sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Brittany sentit la main chaude de la brune se glisser dans la sienne et lui remettre un petit papier avant de lui donner un sourire séduisant qui fit déglutir Brittany, figée.

-Je l'éspère aussi… Lui murmura-t-elle d'une manière provocante avec de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de partir en bougeant indécemment du bassin.

La jeune fille resta choquée pendant quelque seconde devant le geste de sa voisine, et se ne fut que lorsque Rachel passa une main devant son visage qu'elle revint au présent en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Merde, mais qui c'est, celle- là ? Tu as vu comme elle est habillé ? ! Une vraie chienne en chaleur ma parole ! S'offusqua son amie en élevant la voix de manière théâtrale.

-Qu'est se qu'elle t'as donné ? Lui demanda Finn .

Brittany ouvrit lentement sa main et déplia le papier froissée, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Elle m'a donné son numéro… Souffla Brittany, estomaquée .

-Elle ne manque pas de culot ! S'indigna une nouvelle fois son amie en croisant les bras et en entrant dans l'appartement.

La blonde resta immobile, papier à la main, et se demanda avec colère comment quelqu'un pouvait se montrer aussi direct …

**Premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic! Dites- moi se que vous en pensez ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! **

Le mois de juillet était très vite arrivé. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Brittany avait emménager à Los Angeles, et elle passait ses journées à organiser son appartement et à sortir faire du shopping avec Rachel, qui était toute excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir les magasins et la ville à son amie. Bien qu'encore un peu désorientée par la grandeur de la ville et la masse de gens se trouvant dans les rues, la jeune fille commençait à apprécier la vie ici. Son quartier était un peu à l'écart du centre, mais elle aimait le calme qui y régnait. Elle avait déjà fait connaissance avec la plupart de ses nouveaux voisins, et s'était liée d'amitié avec un serveur du café du coin qui y travaillait à temps partiel ,Kurt Hummel. Il était assez excentrique et portait des vêtements bizarres pour un garçon mais Brittany aimait bien parler avec lui des derniers potins croustillants. Elle avait appris avec lui beaucoup de choses sur les gens du quartier. Par exemple,elle avait appris que sa propriétaire, Sue Sylvester, était autrefois une grande Coach sportive chez les cheerleaders et avait remporter 7 années consécutives le championnat national. Mais à cause de ses entraînements, plutôt…Dangereux, elle avait été exclue de la compétition. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi acariâtre, pensa la blonde en finissant de monter les escaliers ,les bras chargés de sacs. Elle venait à peine de laisser Rachel repartir chez elle , après une journée complète passée à s'acheter de nouveaux maillots de bain. Brittany n'en pouvait plus, son amie l'avait trainé aux quatre coins de Los Angeles, et sa carte bancaire commençait à s'essouffler. La blonde arriva devant sa porte avec un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la serrure, mais un claquement de porte la fit se retourner, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Santana. Elle vit la brune lui sourire aussitôt, révélant ses dents blanches . Brittany constata qu'encore une fois, la Latina s'habillait assez courts : un short déchiré dévoilant deux jambes lisses et fermes, une chemises amples blanches limite transparentes, relevée pour laisser apparaître le piercing à son nombril. La blonde remonta vite son regard vers le visage de sa voisine, se rendant compte avec honte qu'elle matait la brune. Le sourire mutin de Santana s'élargit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, et elle se maudit silencieusement .

-Se que tu vois te plais ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard qui aussitôt déstabilisa Brittany.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Répondit-elle en détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les paquets qu'elles tenaient encore dans ses bras.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je le fait bien moi. Pouffa la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Heu….Ok, alors désolé mais je peux pas te parler là. Je suis un peu chargée.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. Lui proposa Santana sans attendre de réponse.

Elle s'approcha de Brittany et lui prit délicatement deux sacs des mains, non sans effleurer au passage le corps de la blonde. Mais celle - ci était trop occupé à entrer avec difficulté dans son appartement pour le remarquer. La blonde posa alors avec un soupir les sacs sur son canapé et se tourna vers la brune qui venait de s'inviter chez elle, et regardait maintenant avec curiosité l'intérieur .

-Tu peux les poser ici. Intervint Brittany à son intention, une soudain gène s'emparant d'elle.

Santana hocha de la tête et posa les paquets à terre, avant de recommençait à observer les meubles, puis elle prit une photo sur la table et sourit tendrement.

-C'est toi là ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant une petite fille blonde assise sur un cheval.

-Oui…. Enfin je suis plus vraiment comme ça, j'ai grandit ! Dit la blonde en se demandant se qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour faire plus ample connaissance avec sa voisine de palier.

Santana la regarda bizarrement et éclata de rire, se qui vexa la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ,je te trouves intéressante . Déclara simplement la brune en arrêtant de rire.

-Oh…. Je supposes que c'est un compliment. Hésita Brittany en observant la brune remettre la photo à sa place.

-On peux dire ça…Murmura mystérieusement Santana en faisant de nouveau face à notre héroïne.

Un silence s'installa entre elle, et Brittany se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

-Tu ne m'as pas appelez . Déclara soudain la Latina en fixant la blonde qui ne comprit pas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mon numéro. je te l'ai donné dès notre première rencontre. Continua la brune avec évidence.

Brittany se souvint enfin de cet épisode et prit un ton sérieux.

-Ha oui, ce papier… Désolé mais je crois l'avoir jeté.

Le sourire de la brune se fâna et Brittany pu voir dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension.

-Tu as jeté mon numéro ? ! Comme ça ?

-Bah je ne te connaissais pas, et je dois dire que ton attitude m'as un peu dérangée. Lança la blonde en se souvenant de la manière dont le numéro lui avait été remis.

-Ca c'est la meilleure ! S'exclama alors Santana en se passant la main dans sa longue chevelure.

Brittany se demanda pourquoi la brune avait l'air si sidérée. Après tout, qui garderait le numéro de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissais pas et qui en plus oserait te donner son numéro de cette façon ?

-Tu sais que tu la première personne à ne pas m'avoir appeler quand je donnais mon numéro ? Continua avec un ricanement Santana.

-Parce que tu le fais souvent ? S'indigna Brittany.

-Disons, une fois toute les semaines ….Dit la brune avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu pensais que j'étais une de ses personnes qui voudrait te revoir régulièrement ? S'exclama avec colère la blonde.

-Ho, pas me revoir, juste…Me connaître plus intimement le temps d'une soirée…. Souffla avec un sourire prédateur Santana en s'approchant de Brittany.

La blonde fut sidérée devant la proposition directe de la Latina .

-Tu sais on dit que je suis plutôt un bon coup…Renchérit un nouvelle fois la brune alors que Brittany reculait instinctivement devant le regard de braise que lui lancer à présent sa voisine.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir.

-Merci Santana pour les sacs. Tu peux partir maintenant. Déclara -t-elle sèchement en maintenant la porte .

Santana prit un air surpris et sorti enfin de chez elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, une main l'en empêcha et elle jeta un regard noir à la brune qui se contenta d'ignorer la blonde.

-Tu es la première qui me jetes de chez elle, tu sais…. Ne t'attends pas à se que j'abandonne aussi facilement…Lui susurra-t-elle avant de partir dans le couloir.

Brittany claqua sa porte et se passa une main dans ses cheveux . Mais qui étais cette fille ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle croyait vraiment que la blonde accepterait un plan- cul comme ça ? !….Et dire qu'elle devrait vivre avec elle comme voisine tout les jours !….

Le reste de la journées passa très vite, si bien que Brittany sursauta en voyant le ciel sombre. Elle jura et se leva de son canapé, prit juste son trousseau de clés et son porte - monnaie et descendit acheter des pizzas au resto du coin. Une demi- heure plus tard elle revint chez elle en soupirant, déçue que son amie n'est pu venir passer la soirée avec elle. Elle venait de l'appeler pour lui proposer une petite soirée entre filles mais malheureusement Rachel avait déjà prévu une soirée romantique avec Finn. Brittany avait hésité à lui dire que c'était d'habitude au garçon de l'inviter, mais elle s'était ravisée et lui avait juste dit de passer une agréable soirée. Elle se retrouvait donc là, toute seule dans son canapé, une boîte de pizza posée entre ses genoux. La blonde soupira et alluma la télé, pour finalement s'arrêter sur un film d'action qu'elle ne regarda qu'à moitié, un morceau de pizza dans chaque main. Au bout d'une heure un bâillement significatif confirma que ce film était plus que barbant, et elle éteignit la télé avant de se relever en s'étirant, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Brittany se frotta les yeux ,avant de prendre la boite à pizza et de la jeter dans la poubelle. Elle se prit un verre d'eau et partit se laver les dents. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Brittany ouvrit son placard et choisit rapidement une nuisette blanche qu'elle enfila lentement avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Elle baîlla une dernière fois avant d'étendre la main et d'actionner l'interrupteur de sa lampe,qui s'éteignit. Brittany se retrouva dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière la lumière du lampadaire du quartier qui filtrait à travers ses rideaux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis elle ferma les yeux, se laissant partir dans le pays des songes.

Un coup la fit se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Brittany se redressa soudainement, les paupières encore à moitié closes, et se demanda pendant un instant où elle était. Son cerveau ne s'était pas encore remis en marche, le voile du sommeil ne s'étant pas encore totalement dissipé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil, qui indiqua 2H du matin. Avec un grognement, la blonde se cala contre son coussin et fronça les sourcils . Un autre coup la fit sursauter, se rendant enfin compte que s'était contre son dos que quelque chose cognait. Hébétée, elle se concentra sur le mur derrière son lit, et capta enfin et pour sa plus grande stupéfaction des voix de l'autre côté. Brittany se redressa complètement en entendant de petits cris, et commença à paniquer . Mais que se passait- il ? Elle tendit l'oreille, et se rendit soudain compte que se n'était pas des cris….Mais des gémissements. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, choquée par se qu'elle entendait. Un autre coup se fit entendre ,et elle ouvrit la bouche devant tant d 'indiscrétion. Brittany se demanda un instant qui pouvait être ses fameux voisins qui osaient le faire aussi bruyamment à 2H du matin, mais la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver à ses oreilles.

-Putain, oui…..Vas- y !….

Brittany se figea en reconnaissant la voix haletante de sa voisine de palier. Mais pourquoi Santana était dans l'appartement d'à côté ? …. De se qu'elle avait vu, la blonde pensait que la Latina vivait en face de chez elle ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres la fit revenir sur terre, et elle fixa avec une attitude outrée le mur en face d'elle ,comme si elle pouvait lui intimer de se taire à travers la cloison. Mais peine perdue, Santana ne devait pas sentir les regards furieux de la blonde à travers le mur, car les cris redoublèrent en quelques minutes d'intensité, se qui fit grimacer Brittany . Elle se recoucha et plaqua son coussin sur ses oreilles, tentant de faire abstraction du bruit incessants qui régnait dans l'appartement d'à côté. Au bout d'une demi- heure, la blonde se leva, furieuse, et prit son coussin et sa couette, avant de partir dans son salon et de s'affaler sur son canapé en jurant. Bon, demain matin, elle irait refroidir les ardeurs de la brune, parce que sinon elle risquait de faire des nuits blanches !….

La blonde se réveilla en grognant, le soleil lui frappant de plein fouet les yeux . Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, et soupira . Elle n'avais pas vraiment bien dormi. le canapé n'était pas très confortable, et le bruit que les éboueurs avait fait vers 6H du matin l'avait réveiller en sursaut. Elle prit avec difficulté son portable posé sur la petite table à côté du canapé, et souffla en voyant qu'il était déjà 10H. Elle n'avait que rarement dormi jusqu' aussi tard. Pas encore très bien réveiller, Brittany se leva en titubant, et s'approcha de la cuisine en ouvrant la prote du frigo, et se servit un jus d'orange. Elle mit ensuite deux croissants sur une assiette et repartit s'affaler avec sur le canapé . Elle replaça la couverture sur ses épaules et alluma la télé, mangeant en silence . Elle remit rapidement les choses en place dans son esprit et se souvint rapidement de la nuit précédente, se qui la fit grimacer de colère. Pour elle, le sommeil était essentiel ,et se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par les ébats de sa voisine n'allait pas l'aider à récupérer ! Après son petit- déjeuner, elle se décida à aller voir Santana, et de lui parler de la veille. Elle enfila un short en jean et un débardeur noir, avant de se brosser rapidement les cheveux et de se rafraichir un peu le visage. Elle ouvrit la porte et faillit reculer brusquement en percutant presque un jeune homme qui passait justement devant chez elle. Il se tourna vers elle, étonné, et lui fit un sourire d'excuse .

-Désolé, je vous ai fait peur ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment en la fixant tandis qu'elle reprenait contenance.

-Oui, un peu, mais je ne suis encore tout à fait réveiller. Dit- elle en soupirant, la main sur le coeur.

Le garçon lui sourit et hocha de la tête avant de partir. Brittany le regarda de dos un instant, se disant que sa coloration blonde avait besoin d'être refaite, puis elle secoua la tête avant d 'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'appartement d'à côté. Elle frappa fortement deux fois, et patienta quelques instants, avant d'enfin voir apparaître une tête endormie qui la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Brittany ?….

-Santana. La salua froidement la blonde en croisant les bras.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant le regard de Brittany se poser sans qu'elle ne le veuille sur le drap enroulé autour du corps de la brune, qui ne semblait rien porter d'autre sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et le sourire séducteur que lui lança sa voisine, fit aussitôt raidir Brittany.

-Que me vaux le plaisir de te voir ici si tôt ? Continua la Latina en ne cessant de fixer la blonde en face d'elle.

-Je voulais te prévenir pour se qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Ajouta Brittany en ignorant le regard délibérément appréciateur que lui jetait Santana.

-Et qu'est se qu'il s'est passé ?

-Toi et…Et ton petit- ami…M'avez réveiller et empêcher de dormir . Déclara nerveusement la danseuse, bien qu'elle ne décolérait pas.

-Ooooh…. Tu veux dire que tu nous as entendu en train de baiser ? Dit avec malice la brune en s'appuyant un peu plus confortablement contre sa porte, sa main maintenant son drap autour de sa taille.

La manière dont elle le dit gêna un peu plus Brittany qui se demanda comment une fille pouvait parler aussi librement de se qu'elle faisait intimement.

- Euh, oui, et je voulais te demander de faire moins…Hésita après quelques secondes la blonde.

-… Moins faire de bruit ? Ajouta après un instant la brune avec un sourire devant le malaise de sa nouvelle voisine.

-Oui, s'il te plaît. soupira enfin Brittany qui se demanda si elle pourrait un jour terminer le fond de sa pensée.

Elle vit Santana prendre un temps de réflexion, et la brune soupira exagérément :

-Hmm….Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir. Tu vois, ça ne se contrôles pas, ce genre de truc.

Brittany la regarda, choquée, puis la brune se pencha légèrement vers elle, et Brittany fut envahit par l'odeur de noix de coco que ses cheveux dégageait.

-Peut- être que si tu nous rejoignaient, tu passerais une meilleure nuit… Susurra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La blonde hoqueta et elle sentit son visage prendre une teinte rouge alors que Santana continuait à l'allumer, s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à se que le regard de Brittany ne puisse que se fixer dans ceux couleur chocolat de son homologue.

-Qu'est se que tu en dit ?….

Brittany se reprit très vite et la foudroya du regard, rouge comme jamais.

-J' en dit que ton comportement est insupportable ! Et que jamais je ne coucherais avec toi ! Cria avec fureur la blonde avant de repartir vers son appartement, non sans capter une dernière fois les yeux de la brune sur son postérieur, se qui la fit fulminer un peu plus.

Elle claqua sa porte ,ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Cette fille était juste…Horrible ! Elle la draguait sans aucune gène, sans se soucier de se que elle, elle pensait de tout ça ! Santana était le genre de fille à avoir tout se qu'elle voulait dés qu'elle le voulait . Ce genre de personne exaspérait Brittany. Elle ne voulait q'une chose : faire ravaler ce sourire charmeur que la brune utilisait à celle- ci !….

Malheureusement pour elle, les jours, les semaines suivantes, Santana continua son petit manège. Dés que la blonde la croisait dans le couloir, la brune ne se gênait pas pour la mater ouvertement, lui proposant toujours de venir la voir si jamais elle avait besoin de " décompresser". Et Brittany se retenait de la frapper, et prenait tout sur elle, ne faisant que lui lancer un regards noir à chacune de leur rencontres. Et évidemment, Santana n'avait pas baisser de volume lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec son copain. Au contraire, les gémissements étaient devenus de plus en plus forts ,et Brittany avait maintenant continuellement des cernes sous les yeux. Parfois, elle se demandait si Santana ne faisait pas exprès de hurler aussi fort …Juste parce qu'elle savait que la blonde l'entendait de l'autre côté du mur, et cela rendait Brittany vraiment en colère. Elle avait appris par la voisine d'en dessous que Santana possédait les deux appartements : celui en face de chez elle et celui à côté. Et d'après les observations de Brittany ,Santana ne passait ses nuits avec son copains que dans la pièce d'à côté. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait, et elle n'irait sûrement pas demander la raison à son insupportable voisine. Le mois d'août commença, et Brittany se fit engager comme serveuse au **Dalton Coffee**, le bar en face de son immeuble, où elle avait fait la connaissance de Kurt. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'enfilée son tablier et arborait fièrement son badge. Elle qui avait été autrefois cliente, elle pouvait dire que c'était ici qu'elle avait bu le meilleur café de sa vie. Le propriétaire du bar, Blaine Anderson, était un peu plus vieux que Brittany de quelques années, se qui avait étonné notre blonde. Apparemment le café se passait de génération en génération, et le fils Anderson avait reprit l'entreprise familiale depuis maintenant deux ans.

Brittany observait son patron et se fit pensive en pensant à se que lui avait dit Kurt. Blaine était gay selon lui, mais personne ne l'avait vu ni en compagnie d'un garçon, ni en compagnie d'une fille. Son patron se montrait toujours charmant lors des commandes et envoyait un sourire éblouissant à la clientèle féminine qui le plus souvent pouffait timidement et chuchotait en s'éloignant. Brittany était d'accord sur ce point : le jeune homme était beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ondulés et son sourire éclatant. N'importe qui tombait sous son charme. Même Kurt, qui pourtant semblait difficilement impressionnable. Le garçon devenait sous les yeux rieurs de Brittany une vraie guimauve lorsque leur Boss venaient leur dire bonjour. Son ami ne pouvait pas aligné deux mots et ne faisait que hocher énergiquement de la tête en répondant à la salutation. Vraiment, la blonde aimait beaucoup travailler dans cet endroit. Il y avait juste un petit problème…. Brittany venait de lever la tête pour saluer le nouveau client qui venait de faire son apparition, mais elle déchanta bien vite en reconnaissant Santana, qui passa près d'elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil apréciateur face à sa tenue de serveuse. Brittany vit rouge et se renfrogna automatiquement. Pourquoi cette fille devait -elle venir prendre son café dans le seul endroit où la blonde pouvait se détendre sans avoir continuellement l'impression que quelqu'un lui mate les seins ? Elle vit la Latina s'installer avec nonchalance au fond du bar, à côté d'un homme avec une crête qui se pencha vers elle et lui roula un gros patin sous les yeux effarés de Brittany. Non mais ils étaient en public bon sang ! ! La serveuse prit rageusement une tasse et l'essuya par accours, en laissant son regard dérivé parfois vers le couple toujours étroitement collés. Un coup de coude la fit se retourner et Kurt lui désigna Santana et le garçon.

-Je vois que tu connais la garce du coin. Lui dit-il en s'appuyant sur le bar.

-Ouais, c'est ma voisine. Marmonna la blonde en continuant de jeter des regards noirs à la brune qui avait l'air de se foutre que tout les regards soient posés sur eux.

-Oh, pas de chance.

-Toi qui connais tout le monde ici, tu peux me dire quoi sur elle ? Lui demanda Brittany sans quitter le couple des yeux.

-Elle t'intéresse ? Lui lança avec malice le brun.

Brittany faillit s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'elle venait de boire et le contempla, interloquée .

-Qu…Quoi ? !

-Bah oui, tu veux avoir plus d'infos sur elle . Tu dois vouloir en savoir plus sur ta voisine, non ? Continua en ricanant Kurt sous le soudain coup de stresse que venait d'avoir son amie.

La blonde rosit légèrement sous la honte et hocha simplement de la tête en signe d'approbation. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Kurt pensait qu'elle s'intéressait à Santana comme…Comme… Enfin bref, pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Mince, les allusions lubriques de la brune lui mettait vraiment la tête à l'envers ….

-Bon, par où commencer. Fille d'un haut chef d'entreprise, elle à toujours eu tout se qu'elle voulait. Son père travaille à mon avis pour la mafia ,mais bon, je ne m'avance pas dessus…. Elle habite ici depuis Un an, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, parce qu'avant elle vivait dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de Los Angeles. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, elle s'est acheté deux appartements. Enfin, c'est plutôt son père qui lui a acheté. Elle s'habille toujours de manière provocante et traîne pratiquement toutes ses nuits en boîte, et ressort toujours accompagné. Elle se pavane avec ses nouvelles conquêtes pendant un jour ou deux, puis les largues et repart faire sa mangeuses d'hommes. Je crois bien que sa plus grande relation est avec lui ,là. Dit Kurt en désignant le gars à la crête.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Un mec pas fréquentable. Il est le chef d'un gang assez important à Los Angeles. Si tu veux mon avis, Santana Lopez aime ce genre de gars. C'est une fille de bourg qui se la joue provoc' et qui a un certain goût pour le dangers, si tu veux mon avis. Continua le brun en époussetant la table du bar .

-Pourtant je vois quasiment un nouveau garçon sortir de son appartement chaque semaine, et jamais ce gars- là. Lui dit avec curiosité la blonde en observant un peu plus attentivement le visage du jeune homme assis avec Santana.

-Parce que tu espionne les allez et venues de ses copains, toi ? Déclara avec une pointe d'ironie Kurt en haussant un sourcils.

Brittany se sentit tout de suite gênée mais ne répondit rien. c'était bien normal de vouloir savoir qui t'avait empêcher de dormir !…

-Pour répondre à a question, elle n'est pas exclusive. Puckerman - c'est le nom du chef de gang - sait très bien que Santana ira de toute manière voir ailleurs. Elle ne peux pas s'en empêcher. Mais être la copine d'une gars aussi craint que lui à ses avantages. De son côté, Puckerman se voit offrir le soutien de la fille et héritière de l'une des plus grandes entreprises aux Etats- Unis.

Brittany jeta un regard au couple et fronça les sourcils. Sa voisine n' avait semble -t- il aucunes limites. Se rendait-elle compte des risques qu'elle encourrait en fréquent quelqu'un d'aussi instable et dangereux ? Sans doute que oui. Mais elle le savait déjà sans que Kurt ne le lui dise : Santana Lopez adorait provoquée.

-Elle me fait des propositions depuis mon déménagement. Dit-elle soudainement à son ami qui ouvrit grands ses yeux.

-Sérieusement ? !…. Et tu n'as toujours pas ….Enfin je veux dire, elle continues ses avances ? S'étonna le brun avant de se rattraper in extrémis, se qui lui valu un regard assassin de la blonde.

-Toi aussi cela t'étonnes qu'elle ne m'ai pas encore mise dans son lit ? Non, mais franchement ,elle est aussi irrésistible que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

-Bah oui, et c'est le cas de le dire . Acquieça Kurt en haussant les épaules .

-Je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, Kurt. Je lui ai bien spécifiée, mais elle continues de me balancer des sous- entendus ! S'énerva tout à coup la blonde en jetant son éponge sur le comptoir, mais elle se reprit vite en voyant quelques regards se tourner vers elle.

-Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de filles qui sont passés ici en disant cela . Et je les voyaient toutes repartir de l'immeuble que tu habites . La prévient le garçon.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Insista Brittany en serrant les dents.

-Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi Santana n'arrêtera probablement pas de te persécuter . Tu es son défi personnel.

-Mais je m'en fous ,moi. Siffla la blonde en lançant un regard malveillant à la brune qui venait de décoller sa bouche du gars, et qui venait de se retourner vers elle en affichant un grand sourire de défi.

- Personne n'a pu lui résister aussi longtemps à ma connaissance. Elle doit vraiment te trouver à son goût pour qu'elle insiste comme ça ! Plaisanta le brun.

Brittany ne rajouta plus rien et se contenta de faire abstraction de la présence de la Latina. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de relever la tête, et plongea sans le vouloir dans le regard marron de Santana. La lueur qui y brillait et le sourire narquois qu'elle affichait déstabilisa notre serveuse qui baissa tout de suite les yeux, son coeur battant plus rapidement.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi elle ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3, bonne lecture !**

La jeune femme quitta le bar vers 19H, et salua une dernière fois son patron et Kurt qui lui sourirent avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle travaillait au **Dalton Coffee**, et elle avait apprit à servir correctement les clients, faisant rapidement d'elle la nouvelle coqueluche du café. Brittany avait, grâce à son humour et sa bonne humeur, conquit le coeur de la clientèle , se qui bien sûr était un avantage pour le bar. Mais bien vite, la blonde réalisait que le temps de la rentrée arrivait. Dans deux semaines, elle irait dans son école de danse, et elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui rentre pour la première fois au CP. L'excitation et la peur se mêlait dans son esprit, rendant la jeune fille un peu distraite par moment. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait versé de la limonade sur le comptoir au lieu de la verser dans le verre prévu à cet effet, et avait malencontreusement servi un steak- frites à la place d'une simple tarte à la pommes. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, et surtout pas Blaine qui savait exactement par quoi elle passait. Il avait fait autrefois parti d'un groupe de chanteurs de cabaret, et était toujours fébrile quelques jours avant ses représentations. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père s'arrachait les cheveux lorsqu'il brisait des assiettes ou se mettait à chanter en plein milieu de son service. Brittany lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la virer . Après tout, elle avait besoin de ce travail pour payer son loyer.

Elle avait décidé de travailler par la suite au café à mi-temps, après ses cours. Blaine avait gentiment accepté qu'elle vienne ici à partir de 19H jusqu'à minuit, puisque ses cours devrait se terminer vers cette tranche d'heure. Brittany soupira en se disant que bientôt son rythme de vie prendra une allure folle, et elle s'écroula épuisée sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. La journée avait été harassante, et la chaleur qui régnait dans le quartier n'aidait en rien la jeune fille à travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle qui s'était dit qu'elle retravaillerait quelques pas de danse après son job, on dirait bien que c'était foutu pour ce soir. Tout se qu'elle voulait, s'était une bonne douche froide, et un repas léger avant de s'affaler sur son matelas et de dormir. La blonde se releva tant bien que mal et enleva sans attendre ses vêtements, avant de pénétrer dans sa salle de bain et de tourner le robinet d'eau de la douche. Le contact de l'eau gelé sur sa peau lui fit poussée un petit cri, mais elle soupira vite d'aise en sentant la chaleur disparaître automatiquement malgré les nombreux frissons qui la parcourait sous la différence soudaine de température. Elle se frotta le visage pour enlever complètement la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était déposée et se relaxa après quelques instants sous le jet d'eau. Elle prit le shampoing et se frotta le reste du corps, profitant au maximum de la fraîcheur qui l'entourait, car elle savait que lorsqu'elle serait au lit, elle passerait encore une nuit à se plaindre de la chaleur. Brittany resta encore quelques minutes sous l'eau froide, puis coupa tout et s'enroula dans une serviette, sortant et se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre une bière. Elle s'assit ensuite dans son canapé et ne bougea plus, même en sentant les gouttes d'eau tombés sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait plus de force, ce soleil lui pompait toute son énergie.

Vers 21H, elle parait dans sa chambre, le ventre rempli, et soupira en glissant sous ses draps. Finalement, elle n'en aura pas besoin, se dit- elle avant de repousser brusquement le tissus . Elle écarta les bras et les jambes en position "étoile" ,et ferma les yeux. Pourvu qu'elle s'endorme vite, parce qu'elle supportait de moins en moins cette température…. Des voix la réveilla soudain, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération . Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 1H25. Pas la peine de se demander qui pouvait crier comme ça et pourquoi…. Brittany souffla et plaqua rageusement son oreiller contre son visage, mais rien y faisait, les grognements sourds de l'homme qui partageait le lit de sa voisine lui parvenait encore aux oreilles, et ça commençait vraiment à énerver la blonde. Elle capta aussitôt les gémissements de plaisir de Santana, qui comme les semaines suivantes ne se retenaient absolument pas.

Brittany secouait la tête et tapa frénétiquement sur son lit, espérant ainsi étouffer le bruit que sa voisine faisait. Mais peine perdu. Les cris étaient toujours aussi puissants et ne semblaient pas sur le point de se terminer. La blonde savait à peu près combien de temps durait ces "séances" . En moyenne, Brittany pouvait espérer s'endormir vers 4H du matin, si Santana se lassait vite. Parce qu'elle entendait distinctement la brune chassée le pauvre garçon de son appartement vers cette heure- ci, se qui provoquait chez la serveuse un sentiment de pure antipathie à l'égard de la Latina. Elle prenait, elle jetait. Se devait être sa philosophie de vie , se disait la blonde. Comment des gens comme ça pouvait exister ? Elle fronça les sourcils en se faisant soudainement tirée de ses pensées par un râle plus que rauque de la part de Santana. S'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordée le vase. Brittany était une gentille fille, elle pouvait comprendre que es personnes veuillent faire l'amour à cette heure- ci, mais là…Là, elle savait que Santana pouvait faire moins de bruit. Elle ne le faisait tout simplement pas parce qu'elle savait que Brittany ne pouvait pas dormir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, d'un geste rageur, la blonde cogna brusquement contre le mur en se redressant, et attendit. Les gémissements ne s'étaient pas arrêter une seule seconde. Fatiguée, en sueur, les nerfs de Brittany venaient de lâcher. Elle cogna alors plusieurs fois d'affilé, ne retenant plus ses coups. Elle voulait que cette blague cesse bon sang ! ! Une voix essoufflée lui parvint tout à coup, et elle s'arrêta de frapper pour tendre l'oreille.

-Merde, Brittany… Je…HAAaaann ! …..Je t'entends, pas la peine de ….How ,Fuck….De défoncer le mur !…. Souffla laborieusement la voix de Santana .

Brittany se figea et sentit ses vêtements collés à sa peau tandis qu'elle sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser . Elle hallucinait : Santana lui parlait sans arrêter de faire l'amour ! …. La blonde avala malgré elle sa salive sous la vague de chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix rauque qu'utilisait la brune lui provoquait des frissons qu'elle ne su réprimer. Elle écarta malgré tout les réactions plus qu'étranges qui venait de la traverser et se racla la gorge, essayant de retrouver toute la hargne qu'elle avait contre Santana quelques instants plus tôt.

-Pourrais- tu, _**s'il te plait **_baisser d'un ton ? J'essaye de DORMIR . Siffla la blonde en s'approchant au plus près du mur pour que la brune comprenne bien.

Elle eu pour toute réponse un gémissement significatif de la part de sa voisine, et elle se mordit la lèvre avec force. Elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule en plus !

-Désolé mais…. Hmmm!…. Sam n'es pas disposé à ralentir le rythme…Haaaa…. Et puis d'ailleurs je te l'ai déjà dit…Putain oui !…. Si tu me rejoignais, tu ne penserais même plus à dormir…. Continua la brune d'une voix rauque tandis que Brittany pouvait maintenant capter le souffle erratique de cette dernière malgré la cloison qui les séparait.

La blonde piqua un fard sur cette réplique et pesta toute seule sans répondre. Santana prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à la faire enrager ! Elle se boucha les oreilles pour tenter de faire disparaître ces gémissements indécents, mais la brune hurlait désormais. Brittany retint d'un coup son souffle alors que le râle de sa voisine retombait lentement, faisant de nouveau régner le silence. La blonde resta immobile, le souffle court, et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'elle était resté dans sa chambre jusqu'à se que Santana en est finit. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi son coeur battait aussi fort alors qu'elle se redressait lentement de son lit, le regard fixé sur le mur . Elle avait chaud….

-Merde…Dit-elle faiblement en se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain.

Il fallait qu'elle se prenne une douche froide, maintenant….

Le lendemain, brittany se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne en se souvenant des faits de la veille, et sentit de nouveau quelques frissons la traverser. Bon sang, elle n'était tout de même pas se genre de fille à s'exciter juste parce que ses voisins faisaient l'amour ? ! …Si ? Non, il devait y avoir une raison. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de copain, et donc de relations sexuelles, parce que Brittany était le genre de fille à ne pas avoir de coups d'un soir. C'était contre toutes ses convictions. Peut- être qu'elle commençait à être en manque… Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? N'importe qui se serait senti gêner après avoir entendu une chose pareille ! …. Une haine virulente envahit la blonde contre sa voisine. ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix ? Non, maintenant, elle s'amusait à lui faire des propositions même en baisant ! Il fallait qu'elle discute sérieusement avec Santana. Et puis d'ailleurs, se ne sera même pas une discussion. Elle l'engueulera tellement fort que la Latina tremblera après en la croisant dans les couloirs ! Sur cette décision, Brittany esquissa un sourire et prit rapidement un toast dans sa bouche et se précipita dehors pour aller travailler.

* * *

><p>La journée se passa vite, bien que la chaleur étouffante ralentissait le rythme du bar. Rachel lui avait fait une visite surprise sur son lieu de travail, et en avait profité pour lui proposer un rencard avec un vieil ami de Finn. Etonné par cette proposition, Brittany avait fini par accepter, bien que ce n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes d'aller à un rendez- vous arranger. Mais son amie lui avait assuré que c'était un homme charmant et agréable, et qu'il entrait tout à fait dans la catégorie des types d'hommes de la blonde, à savoir grand, brun ,un regard bleu et des lèvres fines. Et oui ,Brittany avait un type bien particulier, mais qui n'en a pas ? C'est donc après cette visite imprévue de sa meilleure amie que la serveuse partie vers 19H. En allant vers son immeuble , elle croisa la propriétaire, Sue Sylvester, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de lui tourner le dos. La blonde haussa les épaules. Elle non plus ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Et soudain une question germa dans son esprit : Pouvait-elle se plaindre auprès de la gérante quand au dérangement que Santana lui causait ? Après un instant d'hésitation ,elle fit demi -tour et couru après la femme acariâtre qui lui lança un mauvaise regard en la voyant s'approcher.<p>

-Bonjour, heu…Coach. Commença Brittany en se souvenant du surnom que la femme quadragénaire .

-Qu'est se que vous voulez ? La coupa avec un reniflement la Coach.

-Je me demandais… Ma voisine, Santana Lopez.

-Qui ? Répéta froidement Sue Sylvester en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu…Santana Lopez… Une fille de mon âge, brune, peau mate….Hésita la blonde .

-Ha oui, cette fille de nègre riche. Et bien quoi? qu'est se qu'elle a encore fait ? Coupa la femme, Brittany prenant une mine choquée au terme "nègre".

-Comment ça "encore" ? Demanda tout de même la blonde, curieuse.

-Cette gamine a tellement humilié ces précédents voisins qu'ils partaient tous en courant en disant que jamais ils ne remettraient les pieds ici. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais à part vous et l'espèce de chinois crétin qui vit dans l'appartement le plus éloigné du votre, personne n'habite plus au quatrième étage.

Brittany s'était toujours étonnée du manque de voisins de palier. Elle avait croisé une fois le chinois, Mike, au détour d'un couloir, mais il avait juste regardé ses cheveux en lui disant qu'ils étaient très beaux, et il avait claqué sa porte. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux, et ses convictions sur Santana se révélaient fondées : c'était une vraie garce.

-Bon alors quoi ? Vous aussi elle vous fait la misère et vous voulez déménager ? Grogna la Coach en s'impatientant.

-Heu…;Oui…Enfin non, pas dans le sens où..;Où je voudrait m'enfuir, mais… Je me demandais si vous pouviez allez lui dire de faire un peu moins de bruit la nuit?

-Elle met la musique trop forte ? Lui demanda méchamment la vieille blonde.

-Hmm, oui on peu dire ça. Hésita avec gène Brittany, qui ne comptait pas lui révéler la vraie raison de sa demande.

-Et bien désolée de te le dire jeune fille, mais son père m'a payé assez grassement pour que je te dise se que j'ai dit à tout les autres avant toi : Santana Lopez fait se qu'elle veut, se n'est pas mon problème.

La blonde fixa la Coach, effarée.

-Mais c'est votre rôle ! Si un locataire se plaint, vous devez faire quelque chose ! S'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette fille aux faux seins est intouchable. Supportez- la ou partez, de toute manière je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie grâce à son père pour pouvoir me passer de votre location dans mon immeuble. Déclara simplement la Coach en partant , décidant que la conversation était terminée.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. puis elle tourna furieusement les talons et pénétra dans son immeuble en grommelant. Elle était intouchable ! bah voyons ! Elle ne se laisserais pas faire, bon sang ! Pourquoi aurait-elle à endurer toutes ses avances ? Non, elle ne laisserait pas Santana Lopez faire d'elle son nouveau jouet . Elle gravit difficilement les quatre étages, et s'arrêta devant le numéro 8. Elle sonna en tapant du pied, impatiente de crier sa colère au visage de la Latina. Elle imaginait déjà son regard terrifié en voyant l'aura de haine de la blonde à son égard. Mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir la porte. Exaspérée, elle sonna une nouvelle fois, puis tambourina à la porte, mais rien. Brittany pensa alors que Santana se trouvait encore dans l'appartement à côté du sien. Elle se tourna alors vers le deuxième habitation de sa voisine et se prépara à frapper lorsque 'elle remarqua que le loquet de la porte était relevé. Surprise, elle poussa doucement la porte et constata que celle- ci n'était pas fermée. Prudemment ,elle pénétra dans l'appartement, et tendit l'oreille. Y aurai-t-il des cambrioleurs ? Pour plus de précaution, La blonde prit son portable dans sa main et avança sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place : dans le salon, sur le canapé, Santana gémissait , les jambes nues enroulées autour de la taille du blond qu'elle avait failli percutée il y a de cela quelques jours devant sa porte. Brittany écarquillait les yeux, complètement tétanisée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. elle vit la Latina agrippée fermement les cheveux du garçon et capturé dans un baiser langoureux la bouche de celui- ci.

Un grognement animal sortit des lèvres du blonde qui dévorait maintenant le cou de la brune. La blonde, debout à l'entrée du salon, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle lâchait son portable, qui chuta lourdement au sol, se qui la fit sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, et releva un regard paniquée vers le couple, avant de se noyer dans deux iris chocolats qui la fixait . Le coeur de Brittany s'arrêta pendant un instant et une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos tandis que Santana la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, apparemment surprise de voir la blonde ici. Brittany voulait bouger, partir en courant, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle attendait le cri de sa voisine, choquée de la trouver dans son appartement et de les regarder faire l'amour. Mais Santana n'en fit rien. La blonde vit avec stupeur les lèvres de la Latina esquissés un sourire séducteur, avant qu'elle ne se cambre sous les coups de langue que lui donnaient le blond sur son cou. Elle ne quittait pourtant pas Brittany du regard, et reprit ses gémissements comme si la blonde n'était pas là.

Celle- ci se contentait de se perdre dans les yeux sombres de la Latina, ses membres tétanisés alors que son cerveau lui disait de fuir. Elle déglutit en voyant la brune se mordre les lèvres ,son visage exprimant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait sous les assauts du garçon qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas remarquer la présence de Brittany. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes filles semblaient hors du temps. Brittany n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout ce qu'elle voyait était Santana qui continuait à gémir avec délice en la regardant. Et cela mettait ses sens dans tout leurs états. Elle sentit bientôt une chaleur significative dans son bas- ventre alors que sa bouche s'asséchait en voyant la brune se cambrer en se léchant les lèvres lorsque la langue du blond descendit vers son nombril. Santana ne lâchait pas Brittany des yeux, et lui souriait avec défi alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Se fut trop pour la blonde qui retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et qui courut en claquant la porte avant de s'y adosser en tremblant. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux longs en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Mais qu'est ce que….Qu'est se qui lui avait prit ? ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas directement partie ? Et pourquoi Santana l'avait laissé regarder, et l'avait fixé de cette manière ?…. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais l' effet que cela avait eu sur son corps ne la trompait pas….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture et pardon pour le retard !**

La blonde tournait en rond dans son salon depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés, Brittany ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Son cerveau était en ébullition, tandis qu'elle se triturait les doigts avec insistance dans l'espoir d'occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à se qu'elle venait par erreur de voir. Bon sang, mais il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez elle ! Aucune personne un temps soit peu censée n'aurait l'idée de rester planter comme un piquet devant une scène comme ça! Etait-elle débile au point de ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! ? Elle aurait dû s'enfuir à toute jambe, quitter cet appartement de malheur ! Et bien non, elle était restée là, comme une vulgaire voyeuse, à regarder son insupportable voisine prendre du plaisir avec un inconnu. Brittany ferma les yeux et sous une impulsion poussa un petit cri de colère en tapant frénétiquement du pied par terre. Cette Santana ! !…Ouh, elle voulait lui arracher la tête ! Comment pouvait- elle continuer à l'emmerder encore plus après se qu'elle venait e voir ? !…. La jeune fille arrêta de s'acharner sur le sol et s'effondra sur son canapé en soufflant fortement. La Latina s'était consciemment mise en spectacle devant elle, Brittany le savait. Depuis son emménagement, la brune n'avait cessée de la provoquer . La blonde supportait déjà difficilement la fréquence sexuelle assez élevée de sa voisine, mais alors là, c'était vraiment une déclaration de guerre qu'elle venait d'engendrer ! Santana Lopez devait avoir une case en moins. Brittany ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Qui, mais bordel qui, se mettrait ouvertement dans une position aussi intime devant quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pratiquement pas ? Ou alors la brune était une nymphomane ayant un sens de la perversion très développé… La blonde penchait plutôt vers cette seconde hypothèse. Santana était une fille qui avait tout se qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, se qui avait dû créer chez elle un besoin d'asservir les autres à sa volonté. Brittany en était un parfait exemple : bien que Santana ai flirté un nombre incommensurable de fois avec elle, la blonde n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre une quelconque voix féminine à travers son mur. Il était devenu donc évident que la Latina n'était pas intéressé par les femmes et donc qu'elle n'était pas réellement attirée par elle ,mais qu'elle aimait provoquée la gène chez autrui. Brittany pesta en se prenant la tête entre les mains et songea à l'impact que cela avait eu sur elle. Mais elle ne pu y réfléchir bien longtemps car aussitôt une image de sa voisine les yeux révulsés par le plaisir envahit son esprit. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux et sentit son visage s'embraser. Nom de Dieu, elle n'arriverait plus à regarder Santana dans les yeux ! ! ….Brittany insulta tout haut la brune et se jura de faire comme si de rien n'était. Car elle ne se laisserait pas aller, ça, il en était hors de question. C'était se que la Latina attendait d'elle.

La blonde se calma progressivement, et reprit une respiration à peu près normale. Elle se releva lentement, et entreprit de ranger tout son salon. Après tout, qui avait -il de mieux pour occuper son esprit que de faire un peu de ménage? Cela lui prit le reste de la soirée, et s'est vers 22H30 que Brittany souffla un coup avant de se caler devant sa télé pour regarder NCIS. C'est à minuit que Brittany sentit sa tête tomber sur le côté et que ses yeux se mirent à la piquer. Elle étouffa un bâillement et partit se coucher, en ayant comme dernière pensée le fait qu'elle serait réveillée dans quelques heures par les gémissements incessants des partenaires de sa voisine….

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil traversait déjà l'ouverture de ses rideaux. Brittany se redressa doucement et s'accouda contre son oreiller, un sourcil haussé. Rien ne l'avait dérangé cette nuit. Santana n'avait eu personne dans son lit. Cette pensée fit bizarre à la blonde qui se redressa, la démarche indécise. Elle se sentait…Reposée . Pour la première fois depuis son emménagement, Brittany avait fait une nuit complète , et étrangement, cela la perturbait. Bien qu'elle ne su pas pourquoi, la blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules et de prendre avec un grand sourire une tasse de café brûlant, avant de se préparer pour le travail. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit avec satisfaction qu'il lui restait pas mal de temps avant de commencer au café. Elle se permit donc une douche plus longue que les autres, et s'appliqua sur son maquillage. Elle finit d'ajouter une fine ligne de crayon noir sous ses yeux, et laissa pour une fois ses cheveux détachés. Habituellement elle partait en retard et ne prenait pas le temps de se coiffer. Elle attachait donc ses cheveux blonds à la hâte et gardait sa queue de cheval toute la journée. Pour une fois que j'ai le temps… se dit-elle avant de prendre son sac et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se pencha un peu pour verrouiller avec sa clé, jusque'à se qu'une voix la fit se redresser brusquement en sursaut.

-Hey…

Brittany se crispa sensiblement en constatant que Santana s'adressait à elle, le doigt sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Salut. Lui répondit froidement la blonde en lui jetant un regard qu'elle voulait glacial.

Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'eu pas l'effet escompter puisque aussitôt un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de la Latina. Brittany sentit l'irritation lui monter au nez. Comment osait-elle lui sourire après se qu'elle avait fait la veille ? ! …. La blonde se préparait à tourner les talons mais Santana fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Tu veux montée ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur dans une position équivoque .

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour un mec qui propose à sa gonzesse de monter sur sa banquette arrière ? Répliqua méchamment Brittany qui sentait déjà sa colère montée en constatant que l'attitude déplacée de sa voisine à son égard ne faiblissait pas.

Cette réponse sèche prit apparemment la brune au dépourvu puisqu'elle afficha un air surpris devant tant de virulence.

-Loin de moi cette idée. Je te propose juste de ne pas te faire chier à descendre quatre étages . Déclara calmement Santana en souriant , se qui eu le don d'agacer un peu plus la blonde en face d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci. Et puis je croyais que cet ascenseur était en panne . Coupa une nouvelle fois Brittany avec dédain.

-En fait, j'en ai l'utilisation "privée". Répondit avec nonchalance la brune ,comme si cela était normal.

-Ho, oui, évidemment. Tout se que veux Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez l'obtient. Souffla la blonde en faisant un pas pour partir.

-Hmm…Oui, tu peux dire ça. Et en ce moment se que je veux c'est… Que tu montes avec moi dans cet ascenseur. Dit soudainement la Latina.

Brittany se figea et aussitôt un voile de colère se posa devant ses yeux. Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et s'approcha dangereusement de la brune qui ne sembla nullement impressionner par l'aura de haine qui se dégageait à présent de sa voisine.

-Je sais pas pourquoi tu me fais ça, et j'en ai rien à faire. Mais tu arrêtes tout de suite . Je veux bien supporter toutes tes parties de jambes en l'air et tes sous- entendus douteux, mais hier c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Siffla avec hargne la blonde en fixant son regard dans celui de la brune.

-Et qu'est se qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda avec innocence Santana alors qu'elle souriait toujours .

Soudain la brune se pencha un peu plus en avant et Brittany fut un instant déstabiliser. Cette fille n'avait donc aucune peur ? Néanmoins la blonde se reprit vite malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait devant cette soudaine proximité et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais très bien, Santana. Se qu'il s'est passé dans ton appart'.

-Ho, tu veux dire le moment où tu es entrée chez moi sans autorisation et où tu m'as regardé baiser avec Sam ? Déclara après un instant de réflexion Santana, avant de sourire narquoisement .

Les joues de la blonde se teintèrent de rose alors qu'elle se retrouva sans voix.

-Qu…Quoi ? N…Non ! ! ça C'est pas passé comme ça ! Je… C'est toi qui …! Bredouilla Brittany en sentant la confusion prednre le pas sur la colère.

-Allons, Brittany, ne fait pas semblant.

-CE N'ETAIT PAS CA ! TU SAVAIS QUE J'ETAIS LA , ET TU M'AS LAISSEE VOUS REGARDER ! Cria la blonde une nouvelle fois .

-Mais tu as regardé non ? Continua à la charrier Santana en empoignant un de ses poignet.

-Je…Mais Brittany ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire . C'était vrai, elle avait regardé. Mais pourquoi? …Elle -même ne savait pas. Et elle avait honte d'avoir sentit son corps s'embraser en voyant Santana la regarder ELLE, alors qu'elle baisait avec un autre….Elle ne se comprenait pas… Brittany revint soudain au présent lorsqu'elle sentit le visage de la brune à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Son coeur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine alors que son corps de figeait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. D'ici, elle pu contempler les grands yeux noir charbon de la Latina, son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres pleines . Une mèche de cheveux noire chatouilla le cou de Brittany ,et elle retint sa respiration . Lentement, Santana s'approcha de sa nuque et respira doucement l'odeur de la blonde ,qui sentit une décharge la parcourir.

-Et je crois que …Tu as aimé se que tu as vu… murmura sensuellement la brune en faisant courir son souffle sur la peau frissonnante de Brittany.

La blonde repoussa brusquement le corps contre elle et porta une main à son cou, les joues brûlantes. Santana s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. La blonde se retrouva seule dans le couloir, le souffle court. Son poing se serra avec force alors qu'elle gardait toujours la main sur son cou, à l'endroit où le souffle chaud de sa voisine l'avait effleuré. Elle allait devenir folle si Santana continuait à la chercher ainsi….

Toute la journée, la jeune fille garda une attitude fermée, si bien que vers 16H Kurt poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et agrippa le point de la serveuse qui poussa un petit cri indigné. Le jeune homme la fit s'assoir et la fixa avec sérieux .

-Bon, qu'est se qu'il y a Brittany ? Parce que j'en peux plus de te voir errer là tel un fantôme ! Soupira-t-il en la contemplant.

La jeune femme releva son regard vers lui et cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

-Quoi ?

-Hello ! Kurt appelle la planète Pierce ! Tu planes depuis ce matin, alors qu'est se qu'il s'est passé ? Redemanda le brun et prenant appui sur ses coudes.

-Rien, je t'assures… Souffla la blonde en regardant avec lassitude la rue adjacente à travers la vitre du café.

-Brittany, à cette heure- ci tu commences habituellement à chanter en prenant des commandes. Là tu as les yeux vides et tu soupires toutes les cinq secondes comme si tu n'avais pas pu faire les soldes de cet été ! Alors je t'écoute .

-c'est juste….J'ai un problème avec quelqu'un depuis pas mal de temps et…. Et depuis hier c'est encore pire. Lâcha Brittany en se tourant vers son ami.

-C'est encore Santana hein ? Déclara la brun comme si c'était une évidence.

-Comment …?

-Brittany, chérie. La seule personne avec qui tu pourrais avoir un problème c'est elle. Je veux dire…Tout le monde t'adore dans le quartier.

Cette réponse mit du chaud au coeur à la blonde qui le remercia d'un regard.

-Bon , qu'est se qu'elle t'as encore fait subir la garce de service ? Dit-il .

-Je penses pas que je devrais te le dire.

-Ca doit être bien chiant se qu'elle t'as fait pour que tu sois ailleurs comme ça . Commenta Kurt .

-Tu n'as pas idée… Chuchota -elle en voyant son patron approcher de leur table.

-Alors Kurt, tu as réussi à savoir pourquoi notre chère mascotte est dans cet état ? demanda Blaine en se penchant vers eux.

Brittany vit avec amusement les oreilles de Kurt se teinter de rouge en sentant Blaine si proche de lui et bredouilla difficilement le prénom de Santana. La blonde se rembrunit à l'entente du prénom tant haït .

-Haaa, encore elle…. Ma pauvre ,elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ricana gentiment le boss avant de leur dire de reprendre leur service.

Et bien évidemment, vers 18h, qui apparu à l'entrée du café ? Miss Garce attitude ! ….Brittany leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour ne pas se jeter sur la brune et l'étrangler devant son patron. Elle pinça les lèvres en voyant la Latina lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de commander une téquila à Kurt qui s'approcha . La jeune femme trouva bien sûr à critiquer la façon dont la téquila avait été présentée et exigeait une petite ombrelle sur son verre. Brittany vit Kurt s'excuser et reprendre le verre avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard exaspéré. La blonde haussa les sourcils en signe de compréhension et ignora par la suite la présence de sa voisine, qui lui lançait fréquemment des regards. Brittany se sentait de plus en plus irritée par le comportement de la brune. Pourquoi venait -elle la persécuter même au travail ? N'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? D'après Kurt et Blaine, cette fille sortait avec un garçon différent tout les deux jours, et elle se lassait vite de ses pseudo amis . Elle jetait aussi vite qu'elle prenait, alors pourquoi tant de persévérance? Brittany n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : elle avait un physique assez banale, même si au vu des nombreuses propositions qu'elles avaient eu dans ce café elle se sous- estimait un peu. Et question caractère…Et bien elle était fofolle comme fille. Dans son ancien lycée beaucoup d'élèves se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle croyait que les enfants étaient déposés par des cigognes. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Oui, Brittany savait qu'elle était niaise parfois mais elle s'en fichait. C'était comme cela qu'elle faisait la différence. Alors pourquoi Santana s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée, mais après tout cette fille n'entrait pas vraiment dans les normes. Brittany jeta un oeil à son portable qui indiquait 18H52 . Cela faisait une heure que la Latina était assise dans ce café, et elle avait déjà commandé quatre verres de téquila et un café. La jeune serveuse ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était quasiment sûre que la Latina l'attendait, et il fallait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler.

-Brittany ? Tu peux y aller, ton service est fini ! L'avertit tout à coup Blaine en criant de son bureau.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Pour la discrétion, on repassera… Elle tourna la tête vers la table redoutée et poussa un infime soupir en voyant que la brune était partie. Brittany resta un instant immobile, puis dit au revoir à Kurt et fit un signe à Blaine avant de prendre son sac et de poser son tablier. La nuit commençait à tomber et les premiers lampadaires s'étaient allumés. Elle sorti et commença à marcher lorsqu'une ombre se posta devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette fine qui se dessinait à la lumière des réverbaires et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est se que tu veux Santana ?

-Oulà du calme ! Je te ferais dire que je t'ai attendu pas mal de temps dans ce café miteux alors tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus gentille . Déclara la brune en s'avançant à la lumière.

-Je ne t'ai demandé de m'attendre, je ne veux pas te parler . Dit froidement la blonde avant de reprendre sa marche.

Elle constata avec exaspération que la jeune femme la suivait .

-Que de froideur ! Je ne sais vraiment pas se que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel accueil ! Ricana la brune en feignant l'ignorance.

Brittany s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et foudroya sa comparse du regard.

-Je vais te le dire moi ! Tu me percécutes, tu me charries, tu m'énerves ! Tu es le genre typique de fille que je ne supportes pas, et par- dessus le marché tu es ma voisine !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plainds. Des tas de gens rêveraient que je m'acharne autant pour les avoir ! Déclara avec un haussement d'épaules la Latina en mettant ses mains dans son dos sans quitter son sourire.

-Et bah pas moi ! Tu prend un malin plaisir à me voir m'enfoncer dans mon malaise, et je déteste me sentir hésitante ! Continua avec énervement la blonde.

-Si tu pouvais juste avouer que t'aimes quand je te drague, tu te sentirais mieux dans ta peau ! Soupira Santana en prenant une mine exaspérée.

-Arrêtes de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités ! Ecoutes- moi bien : JE TE DETESTE . Tu arrives à comprendre ça ? Siffla Brittany en accentuant chaque mot.

Le seule résultat qu'elle obtint fut un grand sourire narquois de la part de l'autre jeune fille qui mit les mains sur ses haches et prit une pose de défi.

-Passe la nuit dans mon lit et on verra bien si demain matin tu dis la même chose .

-RHAAAA TU M'ENERVES ! Ragea la blonde en crispant ses poings avant de partir d'un pas rapide dans la rue.

Santana ne la suivit pas et la regarda s'éloigner. Brittany fulminait littéralement. Jamais, JAMAIS quelqu'un ne lui avait fait perdre son calme. Elle était toujours enjouée et à sa connaissance elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec personne. Et là, au commencement de sa nouvelle vie, alors qu'elle pensait enfin avoir la vie rêvée, une fille de bourg capricieuse et invivable surgissait et la poussait à bout en moins de deux mois. La serveuse ne se reconnaissait même plus. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait cette part de colère enfouie en elle…. Et pourtant au premier abord elle avait trouvée la Latina très agréable avec elle. En la voyant, Brittany avait pensé qu'elle avait devant elle la fille la plus belle qu'elle avait vu de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait abordée, avec Rachel et Finn, elle avait pensé combien elle voulait devenir amie avec sa nouvelle voisine. Et lorsque cette fille avait chuchoté à son oreille, elle avait sentit son ventre se tordre . Mais par la suite elle avait eu ce morceau de papier en main…Son numéro… Et là Brittany avait eu un gros doute sur les intentions et la nature de Santana. Et elle avait eu raison. Ce n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice et sans scrupules qui aimait voir les gens se plier à ses quatre volontés. Mais Brittany n'était pas comme ça, et ne le serait jamais. Santana l'énervait. Santana et elle étaient totalement opposées.

Brittany, perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas tout de suite l'ombre qui la suivait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle ne vit pas non plus cette ombre sortir un couteau de sa veste et s'approcher doucement d'elle. La blonde passa sous un lampadaire, et ne vit pas la silhouette se faufiler derrière une voiture pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et lorsque Brittany fut dans l'ombre d'une ruelle qu'elle devait traversée pour rejoindre son appartement, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle se retrouva durement plaquer contre le mur humide d'un immeuble. Elle sentit tout d'abord un souffle rauque contre son visage, un souffle sentant l'alcool . Un main était posée sur sa gorge, l'autre tenait un objet luisant contre sa poitrine. Les neurones de la blonde s'étaient arrêtés alors que son sang pulsait rapidement dans ses veines sous le coup de la panique. Elle voulu crier mais la main se resserra contre son cou et elle ne pu émettre un seul bruit. Brittany se débattait furieusement contre son agresseur mais fut très vite maîtriser lorsqu'elle sentit le couteau s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa poitrine, la faisant grimacer de douleur tandis qu'un filet de sang coula sur sa peau blanche. Elle prit peur. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos en voyant l'homme lui sourire sadiquement avant de lui arracher son sac à main.

-Tout doux ma belle…Je veux juste ton sac…Siffla sa voix grave .

Brittany ne bougea plus et entendait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. L'homme prit son porte- feuille et sorti les 50 dollars qui s'y trouvait avant de revenir vers la jeune fille qui restait tétanisée.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup…Je penses que je vais me servir autrement…Ricana-t-il ,et son haleine fit plissée le nez de la blonde qui paniquait vraiment.

La langue de l'homme passa sur sa joue et elle dû réprimer une violente envie de vomir lorsque la langue se déplaça vers son cou. une pensée horrible passa dans la tête de Brittany : cet homme allait la violer… Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle recommença à se débattre frénétiquement, mais un violent coup contre sa tempe la fit chuter au sol.

-Bouge pas salope ! Plus vite se sera fini, plus vite tu pourras repartir chez toi ! Grogna son agresseur en l'empoignant par les cheveux.

Brittany sentait son visage la brûler à l'endroit où l'homme l'avait frappé et chancela, sonnée, alors qu'elle se fit plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, le visage suant de l'homme contre le sien. Elle ne pouvais rien faire… Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en sentant de nouveau la langue de l'agresseur sur son cou et ferma les yeux ….

-Lâche- la Ulrich.

Birttany ouvrit brusquement les yeux en reconnaissant la voix familière qui venait de retentir à quelques mètres d'elle. L'homme se redressa aussitôt et plissa les yeux .

-Lopez ?… Siffla-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Tu m'as entendu ? Lâche- la. Répéta Santana d'une voix glaciale en s'approchant sans la moindre peur de l'agresseur.

La blonde senti les bras de l'homme se desserrer de son corps et elle chuta au sol, la tête lui tournant à cause du coup et du manque d'oxygène . Elle releva avec difficulté en direction de deux personnes qui se tenaient face à face et voulu dire à Santana de fuir, mais une douleur à la gorge l'en empêcha. Elle se contenta donc de fixer la brune d'une regard paniqué. Mais la Latina se contenta de poser à nouveau son regard sur l'homme qu'elle avait appelé Ulrich et prit un visage neutre.

-C'est nouveau maintenant. Depuis quand tu m'empêche de faire mon travail ? Demanda l'homme en direction de la brune.

-Tu fais se que tu veux. Mais elle, tu ne la touche pas. Répondit Santana en montrant d'un signe de tête la blonde.

-Une connaissance ,hein ?... Désolé Lopez, mais Puckerman veut que je détrousse tout les passants de cette allée. Si je le fais pas il va me tuer, tu le sais pas vrai ?

-Ta vie je m'en fous. Si tu te barre pas très vite d'ici, je te promet que je glisserais un mot à Puck pour que ta mort soit douloureuse. C'est à toi de choisir : tu te fais juste sermonner par ton boss, ou je fais en sorte que tu crèves dans la soirée. Déclara d'une voix tranchante Santana .

-Tsss … Cracha l'homme avant de partir dans la ruelle.

Le silence plana dans la petite rue, et Brittany se permit enfin de respirer. Sa tête contre le sol, elle se sentait désespérément faible. Elle vit Santana se pencher vers elle et lui soulever doucement le crâne pour ne pas la brusquer. Son parfum épicé atteignit le nez de Brittany qui inspira fortement pour oublier l'odeur nauséabonde de son agresseur. La blonde distingua dans le noir le visage inquiet de sa voisine et elle tenta en vain de se relever.

-Ne bouge pas ,Brittany…. Je vais t'aider, attend... Dit doucement la Latina .

La voix rassurante de la brune étonna Brittany mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus alors qu'elle se levait difficilement, sa tête la faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle chancela ,et sentit un bras lui encercler la taille avec fermeté avant qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau.

-Je te tiens… murmura Santana .

La blonde se tut et se laissa à moitié porter par la jeune femme jusqu'à leur immeuble quelques rues plus loin. Elle commençait lentement à s'endormir tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'ascenseur, Santana contre elle.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer fut la voix lointaine de Santana.

-Ca va allez ,Britt…. Ca va allez….

**Alors ,verdict ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ! Et oui, déjà le cinquième chapitre ! On peux dire que j'ai été inspiré .^^**

Une douce chaleur sur sa hanche la sorti lentement de sa torpeur. Brittany se réveilla petit à petit, glissant avec un soupir ses bras sous son coussin. Elle constata dans un état de semi- conscience que les rayon du soleil se reflétaient déjà sur sa peau .Elle se sentait tellement bien… La blonde enfoui avec bonheur son visage dans l'oreiller, et hésita un instant en sentant une odeur autre que la sienne le recouvrir, puis retira son nez du coussin brusquement en sentant une douleur sur son visage . Elle cligna des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et son coeur manqua un battement en constatant avec effroi qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle remonta fébrilement le drap contre sa poitrine, qui par ailleurs n'était recouverte que de son soutien- gorge, et observa avec méfiance les lieux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet intérieur. La panique commença à faire son apparition dans son esprit, et la blonde tenta de se rappeler les événements de la veille. De violents flashs lui traversèrent brusquement la tête et elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de son agression…. Elle avait été frappée, et presque violée…Un frisson de dégoût s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se crispait dans le lit inconnu. Brittany fronça les sourcils et quelque chose germa alors dans son esprit…La personne qui l'avait sauvé…. Une voix douce…Des mains rassurantes…

-Tu t'ai enfin réveillé ?

Brittany sursauta et percuta le mur derrière elle. Elle grogna en se tenant le sommet de son crâne, puis soupira fortement en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui tenait une tasse fumante se tenir par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je t'ai préparé un peu de café . Lui dit Santana en s'approchant du lit.

La brune s'assit sur le bord du matelas et tendit la tasse ,que la blonde prit en hésitant sans quitter sa voisine des yeux. Mais Santana se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement, se qui changeait de l'habituel sourire narquois qu'elle obtenait de sa part. Brittany en fut surprise mais n'ajouta rien et bu une gorgée. Un silence se fit entre elles.

-Merci…Murmura d'une voix cassée la blonde .

-Pas de quoi. Répondit doucement la brune en la fixant.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Brittany ne savait pas quoi de dire de plus pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Elle finit silencieusement son café et tendit la tasse à Santana qui la prit et se releva.

-Des oeufs brouillés, ça te tente ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée avant de disparaitre de la chambre.

Apparemment elle n'attendait pas de réponse car elle referma derrière elle. La blonde se retrouva de nouveau toute seule dans la pièce, incapable de savoir comment elle avait pu finir dans le lit de Santana. Elle ne se souvenait de rien à partir du moment où elles étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble. La jeune fille vit un miroir accroché au mur et se leva en enroulant le drap autour de sa taille. Le visage qui s'y reflétait la fit écarquiller les yeux et un " O" se forma sur sa bouche. Un bleu violacé s'étendait de sa tempe gauche à sa pommette, et ses cernes montraient parfaitement dans quel état de fatigue elle se trouvait. Brittany repéra ses vêtements sur un fauteuil et s'habilla en vitesse, malgré le mal de tête qui revenait. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la portée la chambre et se retrouva dans le salon de la plus âgée. Elle vit tout de suite dans quel appartement elle était. Ce canapé et ces meubles, elle les avaient déjà aperçu quand elle …Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça maintenant. Et brusquement une autre pensée la traversa : Si c'était cet appartement, alors le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi était celui dans lequel les nombreuses conquêtes de la Latina passaient. Un frisson désagréable la prit et elle esquissa une grimace significative. Beurk, elle espérait que la brune avait changé récemment les draps !… Une bonne odeur s'élevait dans les airs, et Brittany se pencha sur le côté pour voir Santana de dos qui s'affairait sur sa poêle. Lentement, la jeune blonde s'installa sur une des chaises autour de la table du salon ,et attendit nerveusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune sorti de sa cuisine en souriant et posa une assiette fumante de Bacon et d'oeufs devant Brittany, avant de s'assoir à son tour à ses côtés. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, aucune des deux ne parla, Brittany mangeant et Santana la regardant attentivement. Cette inspection commençait à rendre la blonde nerveuse. Elle finit enfin son petit déjeuner et releva ses yeux à hauteur de visage. Le visage si calme et souriant de la jeune femme déstabilisait un peu Brittany. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à être observer de cette manière par l'autre fille. Toute trace de défi et de convoitise avait disparu des prunelles noires, et seule une lueur rassurante y apparaissait.

-Je suis désolé pour se qui t'ai arrivé hier soir. Déclara alors la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui de notre héroïne.

-Je…Tu n'y es pour rien… Bafouilla avec une pointe d'hésitation la blonde en baissant les yeux.

-J'aurais dû me rappeler que ce sale rat fréquentait notre quartier…murmura Santana pour elle- même, mais elle fut malheureusement entendue par la serveuse.

-Quoi ? …Comme ça, tu savais ? La coupa immédiatement la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana se mordit la lèvre en constatant que le ton de sa voisine venait de s'élever et reprit calmement.

-C'est un homme de main de… D'un voyou qui s'appelle Puckerman. Il est très connu à Los Angeles. sa bande est disséminé dans tout les quartier de la ville, et même au- delà. Se qui t'ai arrivé …Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux " boulots" que Puckerman donne à ses sous- fifres.

-Et tu sors avec un type pareil ? ! S'exclama soudainement Brittany en se relevant, la mine furieuse.

-Tu sais que je sors avec lui ? S'étonna la brune .

-Oui, Kurt m'a fait un topo sur tes "fréquentations" ! Répliqua Brittany en croisant les bras.

-Hoooo, alors comme ça… T'as demandé au gentil serveur des infos sur moi ? Ajouta avec un sourire charmeur la Latina qui venait de se lever à son tour et contemplait maintenant Brittany de la même façon qu'auparavant.

-Non, non ,non Santana, ne recommences pas avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait plus de tes insinuations ! L'avertit d'un coup la blonde en reculant devant le regard brillant de sa voisine.

-Ca veut donc dire que je t'intéresses d'une certaine façon…Non ? Continua en ricanant la brune.

-Et c'est reparti ! Soupira Brittany en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est se que j'ai encore dit ? Demanda avec exaspération Santana devant la soudaine lassitude de sa voisine.

-Je suis te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour m'avoir sauvé dans cette ruelle, et je commençais même à me dire que tu étais en fait sympa vu comme tu t'occupes de moi, mais là…. Souffla la blonde en haussant un sourcils dans sa direction.

-Hey ! Mais je suis sympa ! S'exclama Santana avec faisant une moue que Brittany qualifierait d'adorable.

Euh…Rembobinage . Venait-elle juste de penser que Santana Lopez était adorable ? Le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête devait être plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait… Brittany se reprit vite et se concentra sur se que la brune lui disait.

-…Et tu remarqueras que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit ! Tu sais que les personnes qui sont venues dans ce lit n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'y dormir ? ! S'indigna d'avantage Santana.

Brittany se fit muette pendant toute le monologue de sa voisine, et se contenta de la fixer avec de grands yeux.

-Santana…Intervint-elle.

-Quoi ? Dit enfin la brune en se tournant vers elle.

-Juste pour te donner un exemple… J'étais en petite tenue ce matin.

-Et alors ?

-Tu m'as elevé mes vètements.

-Rhooo sois pas aussi prude Britt ! Déclara Santana en levant une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

-Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Britt ? Demanda à son tour la blonde en levant un sourcil.

-Depuis que je t'ai sauvé ton joli petit cul. Dit l'autre en croquant dans une pomme avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

-Je crois pas que cela nous qualifierais de "proches". Or nous ne le sommes pas. Et malheureusement pour toi, je n'autorises que mes proches à m'appeler Britt. Décalra fièrement Brittany en levant le menton.

-Et là, on a pas une discussion amicale peut -être ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça.

-Tu as dormi dans mon lit !

-Tu m'agace toujours autant . Termina la blonde avenant que Santana ne pousse un soupir de résignation.

-Ok, ok ! Autant pour moi, je pensais que cette petite aventure t'aurais ouvert les yeux sur la fille géniale que je suis mais je me suis trompé !

-Sur ce coup- là… Je penses que je peux réviser mon jugement sur toi . Ajouta avec un instant de réflexion Brittany.

Un sourie sincère illumina le visage de la Latina et la blonde poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Je n 'ai pas dit que nous deviendrions les meilleures amies du monde Santana. Alors enlève ce stupide sourire de ton visage, ça me fait bizarre.

-Bon ! Alors…On part sur de nouvelle base, Miss Pierce ? Dit la plus âgée en lui tendant la main, se fichant totalement de se que la plus jeune venait de lui dire.

Brittany considéra quelques secondes cette main offerte, et s'en empara enfin en la secouant sans joie.

-Nouvelle essai, Santana. Mais attention à se que tu fais. Que tu m'ai sauvé la vie ne signifie pas que je vais tomber d'un coup dans tes bras.

-Je ne serais pourtant pas contre … Ajouta avec malice la brune en laissant sa main un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Brittany retira précipitamment sa main et foudroya sa voisine du regard avant de soupirer en constatant que comme d'habitude, son regard qui tue ne faisait aucun effet à Santana.

-Tu vois tu recommence !

-Désolé je peux pas m'en empêcher, t'es trop sexy pour que je ne tentes rien ! Se plaignit la brune en riant de toutes ses dents.

La blonde baissa un regard sur sa tenue et rougit légèrement. Il fallait dire que son short et son débardeur ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps. Rouge de colère et de honte, Brittany grommela et croisa les jambes sous le rire de la brune.

-Il faut que je te désinfecte ça. Déclara après sa crise de fou rire Santana en désignant la tempe enflée de sa voisine.

Elle parti vers sa salle de bain et fouilla dans un placard avant d'en sortir de l'arnica et une aspirine.

-Tiens, prends ça. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le cachet que Brittany s'empressa d'avaler.

Santana s'accroupi face à Brittany et approcha sa main de son visage ,dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur les yeux de la jeune fille. Brittany sentit un frisson la parcourir au moment où les doigts frais de la Latina entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. C'était vraiment très bizarre de voir Santana attentionnée comme cela… Les seules contacts entres elles auparavant étaient les frôlements de la brune lorsqu'elle flirtait avec Brittany. Et bien souvent - Pour ne pas dire tout le temps - Cela énervait notre héroïne . Or, maintenant, la Latina s'était mise en danger pour elle et s'occupait de sa blessure avec attention . Elle senti la crème être étalée avec application par Santana, qui ne quittait pas la blonde du regard. Brittany ne savait pas comment réagir. Le comportement de la brun à son égard avait trop vite changé pour que Brittany se sente à l'aise en sa présence….

-Voilà j'ai fini…Murmura la brune.

-Merci…Chuchota à son tour Brittany.

Les doigts de la Latina s'attardèrent pourtant sur la joue de la blonde, frôlant doucement la peau douloureuse . Il y eu un instant de flottement entres elles… Brittany scrutait attentivement les yeux de sa sauveuse dans l'espoir de trouver une trace de plaisanterie dans ses orbes noirs. Car décidément elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que la brune puisse devenir aussi…Gentille avec elle en seulement une nuit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir sauver ? Elle se força à reculer légèrement, brisant le contact entre elle, et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en souriant .

-Bon, bah…Je vais y aller.

-Ok . Déclara simplement la brune en affichant une mine réjouie.

Brittany se leva et parti de l'appartement après un vague "salut" . Arrivée dans son appartement, la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit et contempla le plafond en soupirant. C'était quoi ce délire ? Décidément, tout se bousculait dans sa tête depuis ce matin. D'abord elle se faisait agressée dans la rue par un inconnu, ensuite Santana la sauve, s'occupe d'elle, et fini par lui avouer que cet homme travaille pour son petit copain. Brittany secoua la tête énergiquement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se prendre la tête ! L'important était qu'elle allait bien, et qu'apparemment la Latina ai décidé de changer… Mais en réalité, qu'allait-il se passé ? Santana et elle avaient décidés de recommencer à zéro. Mais la brune réussirait-elle à tenir à ses engagements ? Allait-elle enfin arrêter de flirter ouvertement avec elle ?…La blonde en doutait sérieusement. Elle commençait à cerner le personnage de sa voisine, et cela ne la rassurait pas sur ses intentions futures …

Les jours qui suivirent furent étrangement calmes. Brittany ne croisait régulièrement Santana dans le couloir, et elles se saluaient amicalement bien qu'elles n'engageaient aucune conversation. Chose encore plus inhabituel, la jeune danseuse n'entendait rien le soir à travers la cloison. A croire que la Latina avait définitivement changé de personnalité et avait abandonné son côté Don Juan… Pas que Brittany s'en plaigne, loin de là ! Mais… Une personne aussi complexe qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supprimer tout se qui faisait d'elle…Santana Lopez.

-C'est moi qui est un problème… Souffla -t-elle alors qu'elle remplissait une tasse de café à un client.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna l'homme en la regardant .

-Non rien monsieur … Soupira-t-elle en se traitant d'idiote et en retournant au bar.

Kurt essuyait lentement des verres de bières et la regarda avec amusement .

-Tu es complètement paumée aujourd'hui, Sweetie ! Encore la méchante Bomba Santana ?

-Non, enfin oui…Mais c'est moi le problème. Elle est devenue super, et moi je trouves pas ça normal. Elle a complètement changé Kurt ! Elle est souriante, elle est polie, et elle ne fait même plus l'amour ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Toute la clientèle se tourna vers elle et se turent en entedant la serveuse crier. Les joues rouges ,elle s'excusa d'un mouvement de tête pendant que le jeune brun portant une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ha oui effectivement, y'a un gros soucis là ! Ricana kart en haussant un sourcils.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas !

-bah faudrait savoir : tu préfères qu'elle recommence à coucher à droite à gauche et t'empêche de dormir ?

-Mais non !… C'est juste… Que ça me fais bizarre… S'énerva la blonde en rangeant fébrilement les assiettes vides dans le lavabo.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta meilleure amie Rachel lorsqu'elle vient ici et qu'elle se plainds que tu n'aille pas assez faire du shopping avec elle ! Soupira Kurt en se penchant vers le bar pour prendre la monnaie qui y restait.

-Rachel te dit ça ?

-Peu importe. Ce que je voulais dire par là c'est que j'ai l'impression d'entendre une fille s'inquiéter pour son amie. Et à se que je sache, vous n'êtes pas encore au stade " je- te- tiens- par- le- petit -doigt -en- sautant -dans -la- rue- parce- que -nous -sommes -les- meilleures -amies- du- monde " !

-Mais on est d'accord ! Elle me déstabilise, c'est tout. Et parallèlement, je me sens bien quand je discute avec elle. Termina avec un instant de réflexion la blonde.

-Peut- être est- ce sa nouvelle technique pour te mettre dans son lit ! Elle te fais croire qu'elle est devenue Miss Sainte Nitouche, et un soir elle t'inviteras à boire un verre, et là… Elle te saute dessus ! Plaisanta Kurt.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite de rire en voyant le visage de sa collègue se décomposer.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrais faire ça ?….

-Mais non ,Britt ! Je plaisantais ! Essaya-t-il de la rassurer, mais il ne fut pas très convainquant.

Brittany restait sceptique. Après tout, c'était très bien le genre de la Latina de lui tendre un piège comme ça. Et se n'était pas parce que depuis une semaine elle pouvait dormir sans interruption que cela risquait de se prolonger à long terme. Même si elle commençait à apprécier la Santana d'aujourd'hui, rien ne lui prouvait que resterait ainsi indéfiniment… Elle ferma boutique vers 19H, et retourna tranquillement à son appartement après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde au café. Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Elle devait reprendre ses étirements et ses exercices quotidiens pour garder la forme. Arrivée au coin de sa rue, elle se figea légèrement en voyant Santana arrivé à l'opposé et se prépara mentalement. Elle vit de loin le sourire de sa voisine s'élargir en la reconnaissant, et encore une fois Brittany fut perturbée par le visage détendu et sincère que la brune affichait en sa présence. Elle se stoppèrent toutes les deux à quelques centimètres de l'autre, et Santana se pencha en avant pour lui faire la bise. Brittany s'était habituée à ce simple contact . Elle commençait à se détendre au fur et à mesure que ce rituel avançait. Elles réussissaient au moins à entretenir une relation amicale… Une nouvelle fois, la blonde resta étonnée devant la tenue très légère de sa voisine, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait bien le droit de s'habiller comme elle le voulait après tout.

-Tu rentres du travail ? Lui demanda joyeusement la brune en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Ouais, et je suis crevée !

-Dommage, moi qui voulait t'inviter à prendre un apéro chez moi ce soir ! Bougonna Santana en faisant une tête de chien battu.

Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si attendrissante, et bien que son esprit lui disait de se méfier , elle hésita peu avant d'accepter l'invitation.

A partir de cette soirée, la blonde découvrit une nouvelle facette de la Latina. Elle avait découvert que Santana avait beaucoup d'humour et pouvait se montrer absolument charmante dans une conversation. Au fil de leur discussion, Brittany avait appris que Santana était elle aussi danseuse et rêvait de faire carrière en temps que danseuse de ballet moderne. Cette information ravit la blonde qui trouva un point en commun avec la brune, et se réjouit de pouvoir parler de sa passion à quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Pas une seule allusions n'avaient été lancer à Brittany, et elle s'était détendue visiblement au cours de la soirée. Elle avait pris peu à peu ses aises, et avait parlé sans interruption avec sa voisine, qui se révélait être une fille géniale. Elle était très intelligente, se qui impressionna bien sûr la blonde, puisqu'elle même avait redoublée plusieurs fois auparavant. Mais Santana ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, et avait juste déclaré que Brittany était très bien comme elle était. Cette dernière lui en avait été reconnaissante. Les gens avaient tendance à la fuir lorsqu'elle sortait une imbécilité du genre " Comment ça l'homme est allé sur la lune ? Mais alors l'homme peut voler ? !" .

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Brittany oublia totalement l'ancienne fille qu'avait été Santana. Elle avait accepté qu'elles échangent leur numéro de portable, et elles prenaient maintenant leur déjeuner tout les jours ensembles. Brittany n'en revenait pas de changer aussi vite d'opinion sur la Latina. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se trompait autant sur une personne. Bien sûr, elle la voyait toujours jouée de son charme sur les nombreux hommes au café dans lequel elle mangeait. Evidemment, elle savait que Santana restait une séductrice, il suffisait de la voir reluquer le cul du serveur avec des yeux affamés à chaque fois qu'il passait à leur hauteur. Mais aussitôt qu'elle se détachait des fesses de la gente masculine et qu'elle reprenait sa discussion avec Brittany, elle changeait totalement de personnalité et devenait drôle et pleine d'esprit. La blonde l'appréciait vraiment . Dire qu'une semaine auparavant elle doutait de ses attentions…Et puis, en la connaissant un peu mieux, elle savait que Santana n'avait jamais été attiré réellement par elle. C'était évident : depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amies -Parce que Brittany considérait vraiment Santana comme son amie - La brune n'avait plus jamais lancé le moindre sous- entendus. C'était très étrange pour Brittany de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un que l'on détestait avant en moins d'une semaine.

Rachel lui cassait d'ailleurs les oreilles à propos de ce rapprochement soudain. Brittany n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle et Santana se complétait niveau caractère. La Latina était explosive, sanguine. Elle, elle était douce et ingénue. Mais Santana n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle, et l'avait de nombreuses fois défendues contre des mains baladeuses dans le métro. Les regards tueurs que lançaient la brune finissaient par être réputés dans le quartier par les vieux pervers. Et ça faisait toujours rire Brittany, parce qu'elle adorait ce côté protecteur qui surgissait parfois de son amie. Les cours avaient repris, et Brittany faisait maintenant le service de nuit au **Dalton Coffee**. il lui fallait 30 minutes environ pour aller à son école, et souvent elle arrivait pile à l'heure, n'étant pas vraiment rigoureuse sur son horaire de réveil. Les cours étaient difficiles, le niveau demandé était très élevé. Mais la jeune danseuse s'en sortait relativement bien. Elle avait sympathisé avec un autre étudiant, Mike, qui s'était avéré être un excellent danseur de hip hop . Les journées se succédaient progressivement, et la fatigue qu'éprouvait Brittany ne la décourageait pas : elle aimait se qu'elle faisait et savait se dépasser quand il le fallait.

Nous étions un vendredi. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que Brittany avait reprit les cours . Comme d'habitude depuis maintenant un mois ,elle envoya un SMS à Santana pour se donner rendez- vous au **Dalton Coffee**. Elle avait 2H pour manger, et profitait bien de sa pause déjeuner pour voir son amie. La blonde s'installa à une table libre et fit un clin d'oeil à Kurt qui servait un client à une table voisine. Il lui répondit par un grand sourire et parti prendre une autre commande. Elle était impatiente de revoir Santana. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, le père de cette dernière lui ayant envoyer un message d'urgence pour qu'elle vienne passée quelques jours à L.A. Brittany ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, mais la Latina lui avait juste dit que cela concernait les affaires de sa famille. La jeune danseuse s'était sentie seule durant ces deux jours, Rachel étant partie en tournée pour un mois avec sa troupe. Elle regarda le long de la rue dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la longue chevelure noir de jais de son amie, et s'impatientait de revoir ce grand sourire éclatant s'étirer pour elle. Et finalement, après 10 minutes, Brittany esquissa un sourie en reconnaissant la silhouette se déhanchant en plein milieu de la route, l'air fière et toute puissante. Inconsciemment, la blonde se releva et s'avança vers elle, mais quelque chose lui fit froncée les sourcils. Il y avait une fille à côté de Santana. Brittany se figea un moment en attendant que les deux jeunes femmes soient à sa hauteur, puis Santana s'approcha d'elle en lui claquant deux bises sur la joue ,se qui étonna la blonde. D'habitude elles se prenaient dans les bras pour se dire bonjour… Son regard se posa tout de suite sur la jeune femme derrière son amie, jusqu'à se que cette dernière prenne la parole :

-Britt, je te présente Quinn Fabray. Mademoiselle Fabray, je vous présente Brittany, une bonne amie à moi. Commença Santana en remarqua les regards méfiants que la plus jeune lançait à la nouvelle venue.

-Enchantée. Déclara froidement la blonde aux cheveux courts en tendant le bras solennellement.

-Bonjour. Répondit Brittany en prenant la main offerte.

-Et si on s'asseyaient ? Proposa après un instant de flottement la Latina.

Elles s'assirent toutes les trois et ne dire plus un mot jusqu'à se que Kurt vienne prendre leur commande. Il interrogea rapidement Brittany du regard mais elle haussa les épaules en signe de totale incompréhension. Elle n'était pas contente. Cela faisait deux longs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et le jour où elles doivent déjeuner ensemble, dans leur lieu habituel, au lieu de se sauter au cou comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, la brune ramenait une inconnue avec elle. Elle plissa les yeux lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son amie, et vit tout de suite que Santana avait compris que la blonde n'appréciait pas ces retrouvailles. Elle eu en retour un petit sourire crispé, avant que Santana ne se racle la gorge .

-Britt, comme tu le sais…Mon père est le patron d'une grosse boîte .

La blonde acquiesça mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui parlait tout à coup de ça.

-Il y a deux jours, mon père m'a fait demandé. Et lorsque je suis arrivez… Il m'a fait savoir qu'il…Qu'il prenait une "pause" dans son travail. Et il voulais que je…Que je reprenne l'affaire familiale en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Souffla d'une traite la brune en fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

Brittany cligna plusieurs fois des paupières , incertaine sur se qu'il fallait comprendre et nom de Dieu !… Elle voulait savoir se que cette femme faisait ici !

-Je suis donc obligé de partir travaillé à L.A. Finit gravement Santana.

La blonde sursauta et ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun son n'en sorti. Santana partait ? Mais la brune reprit vite en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer.

-Je reste ici, Britt. Je vais juste partir tôt le matin pour L.A et revenir tard le soir. La rassura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Brittany soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement.

-Alors…Puisque je suis le nouveau patron…On m'as assigné une secrétaire. Dit la Latina en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'autre jeune femme, qui était restée impassible tout le long de l'explication .

Brittany se tourna vers le visage neutre de la secrétaire et la détailla : des cheveux courts blonds tenus par un serre- tête noir, un nez droit, des yeux marrons, et un décolleté plongeant qui fit hausser un sourcils à notre héroïne. Elle semblait avoir l'attitude d'une secrétaire, mais elle avait surtout l'air de vouloir taper dans l'oeil des passants. La blonde aux yeux chocolats la détailla à son tour, et brittany fut surprise en voyant le nez de la secrétaire se plisser d'une manière hautaine.

-Tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle d'un voix froide.

-Heu…21 ans. Répondit avec incompréhension la jeune fille en remarquant que Santana venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu les prends au berceau maintenant , Sany ? Déclara avec un reniflement la blonde en se tournant vers sa patronne.

-Quinn, ne commence pas. L'avertit brusquement la Latina en lui jetant un regard dur.

Le léger rire que l'attitude de Santana provoqua chez la secrétaire fit froncés d'avantage les sourcils de Brittany. " Sany " ?….

-Excusez- moi, mais vous êtes des connaissances ? Demanda quand même la jeune fille en regardant son amie qui se mordit les lèvres.

-Hum… Oui on peux dire ça. Je suis une amie d'enfance . Déclara Quinn en prenant une attitude blasée devant la question stupide que venait de poser Brittany.

-On a jamais été amies d'enfance, Quinn. On se connait depuis longtemps c'est tout. Répliqua la Latina d'un revers de main.

-Attends…On a 25 ans, donc…Ca va faire bientôt 15 ans ! Il faudra fêter ça ! S'exclama la blonde en ricanant.

-On va rien fêter du tout. Et arrête de faire comme si nous étions seules, il y a Brittany je te signales.

-Mais elle peut partir si mes histoires la dérange, n'est -ce pas Brittany ? Lança avec dédain Quinn en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

Brittany tiqua .Pour qui se prenait cette fille ?

**Alors qu'en pensez- vous ? Leur relation s'est vite transformé, et Quinn se ramène pour semer le trouble dans leur amitié ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 ! Avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis désolé ….

Brittany enchaînait rapidement les mouvements avec les autres étudiants, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration, et la sueur perlait sur son front. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que leur professeur leur faisait faire une séries d'enchainements tous plus difficiles les un que les autres. Bien qu'elle soit arrivé à un niveau élevé en danse, Brittany n'en était pas pour le moins fatigué. Pourtant elle ne s'arrêtait pas, et continuait malgré les élans de douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les moindres parties de ses muscles à sauter et à tourner sur elle- même sous l'oeil attentif des moins talentueux. La musique s'arrêta enfin, et Mike et elle s'arrêtèrent enfin, la respiration haletante. Brittany s'assit lentement au sol, et posa son regard vers son professeur, la gorge sèche. La mine satisfaite qu'il arbora lui rendit le sourire, et elle fit un clin d'oeil discret à l'asiatique à ses côté, qui lui répondit en levant le pouce en signe de victoire. Ils avaient tous deux été choisit parmi une cinquantaine de danseurs de l'école pour passer une audition dans une célèbre troupe de danse moderne. Leur professeur, M. Schuester, leur avait proposé de les entraîner jusque'à l'audition .c'est sous les applaudissements des autre étudiants de leur année que les deux jeunes gens se levèrent en transpirant pour partir de la classe. Brittany était contente d'elle. Elle s'était vraiment défoncé pour prouver à tous qu'elle ne prenait pas ce privilèges à la légère. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer :le fait que deux élèves de premières année soient pris n'avait pas plu à tous le monde. La blonde s'était plusieurs fois fait abordés par des étudiants plus âgés qui lui balançait des insultes au visage et la méprisait, lui disant qu'elle avait été pistonnée.

Mais Brittany s'en fichait, parce que rien ne pouvait lui gâcher son bonheur. Rien…Sauf Quinn Fabray. En repensant à la secrétaire de Santana, la mine de la danseuse se renbrumit, alors qu'elle se déshabillait pour prendre une douche dans les vestiaires de l'école. cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que la blonde était apparu avec Santana lors de ce déjeuner. Deux semaines durant lesquels Brittany devait supporter les remarques désagréables que lui lançaient continuellement l'autre blonde. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Elle ne se connaissait même pas, et Brittany n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait dès une première rencontre se montrer aussi cynique . Mais la danseuse essayait de ne rien prendre trop au sérieux pour ne pas avoir à faire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre son amitié naissante avec Santana en péril. Après tout, Quinn et elle était amies d'enfance. Si par malheur Brittany venait à craquer et à se défouler une bonne fois pour toute sur la secrétaire, la brune pourrait ne plus vouloir lui reparler. Et ça, la jeune fille ne le voulait absolument pas. Alors elle prenait sur elle, et tentait difficilement de ravaler les répliques cinglantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit dès que Quinn la regardait avec dédain. Mais peut- être devait-elle en parler avec Santana? ….

Elle finit de prendre sa douche et enfila son short et sa chemise, avant de filer de l'école pour rejoindre son amie au **Coffee Dalton**. Arrivée devant le café dans lequel elle travaillait, elle entra et fit un sourire à Kurt qui lui fit un signe de la main avant de retourner s'occuper de ses clients. Blaine lui sourit de son comptoir, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête une table à droite de l'entrée. Brittany se tourna et son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage en voyant le visage de Santana s'éclairer en la reconnaissant. La blonde s'approcha en sautillant et prit la Latina dans ses bras, avant de s'assoir à son tour. Santana lui tendit un coca.

-j'ai pensé que tout un après- midi de danse avait dû t'assoiffer.

-Merci, San ! Lui répondit avec gratitude Brittany en avalant directement une gorgée du soda, et un soupir de contentement lui échappa en sentant le liquide rafraichissant couler dans sa gorge.

Santana pouffa et la regarda boire pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ce cours? qTu devais présenter ta nouvelle chorégraphie à ton prof, c'est ça?

-Tout s'est très bien déroulé . Mike et moi avons épatés tout le monde! Enfin, je pense… Quand tout le monde te regarde avec des grands yeux et t'applaudit, c'est que c'était bien ,non? Demanda précipitamment la blonde après un moment de doute.

-Oui, Britt, c'est que c'était bien. La rassura avec tendresse la plus âgée en la couvant du regard.

Brittany avait remarqué que Santana la regardait comme si elle était une chose précieuse . Et elle en était ravie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de renvoyer ce regard tendre à la jeune femme en face d'elle, et laissa passé un moment, durant lequel elle se contentèrent de se fixer. Soudain un vibreur se fit entendre, et le contact fut rompu, alors que Santana fouillait en grognant dans son sac à main. Brittany prit une mine renfrogner et s'adossa en croisant les bras sur sa chaise. Depuis que la brune avait repris le travail de son père, il ne se passait pas un seul jour où elle était assaillit de coup de téléphone. Et cela énervait la blond,e qui se trouvait tout le temps interrompu durant leurs courts instants passés ensemble.

-Oui, allo, Santana Lopez. Ha, Quinn. Déclara la brune en soupirant.

Les sourcils de Brittany se froncèrent encore plus. C'était le summum….

-Oui, je sais que j'ai rendez- vous à 13H45….Non, je n'avais pas oublié. J'ai le droit de manger, non? …Non, je suis avec Brittany. Non, tu ne peux pas venir me chercher. ..Mais parce que je suis avec Brittany! …Je viendrais pour le rendez- vous, alors arrêtes de m'engueuler. Et je le répète : laisses- moi avoir un peu de temps avec elle. Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

La Latina raccrocha en levant les yeux au ciel et balança presque son portable dans son sac.

-Je suis désolé, elle est très à cheval sur l'heure. S'excusa Santana en se tournant enfin vers son amie.

-Pas grave. Tu as beaucoup de responsabilité maintenant. Et c'est ta secrétaire. Répondit la blonde en grimaçant légèrement en parlant de Quinn Fabray.

-Oui ,mais je sais surtout qu'elle est très chiante. Bon sang, qu'est se qu'il m'a prise d'accepter qu'elle prenne ce poste ?…Gémit la brune en prenant une mine deséspérée.

-Elle est ton amie d'enfance.

-Je ne crois pas que le terme d' "amie " lui conviendrais. Rétorqua avec sarcasme Santana en faisant un mouvement de te^te pour dégager une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Ce geste déconcerta un instant Brittany, qui resta une longue seconde à observer les longs cheveux noir de jais de son amie. Elle secoua la tête et revint à la réalité.

-En tout cas, elle ne se montres pas très gentille avec moi depuis que je la connait. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Je veux dire… Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda avec hésitation la blonde en craignant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Santana serra la mâchoire.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais avoir une discussion avec elle à ce sujet. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est elle qui elle insuportalbe avec tout le monde. La rassura- elle tout de suite en approchant sa main de la sienne et en la serrant doucement.

Brittany adorait lorsque Santana se montrait tactile avec elle. Les câlins, les regards doux… Rien à voir avec l'ancienne Santana qui lui mettait des mains aux fesses.

-Hey, Bomba Santana !

La voix grave qui résonna aux oreilles de Brittany tout à coup lui fit froncés les sourcils, ainsi que le recul soudain de Santana qui lâcha sa main et prit une position aguichante en regardant l'homme qui venait de l'accoster. La blonde vit l'homme prendre une chaise et l'installer à côté de son amie, et elle reconnu enfin Puckerman, le voyou et accessoirement petit- ami de Santana. Brittany se crispa imperceptiblement en voyant enfin de près cet homme dangereux selon Kurt. Un frisson désagréable la prit en sentant les yeux de Puckerman se poser sur elle.

-Salut toi. Une nouvelle connaissance, Santana ? Lui demanda-t-il ,et sa voix rauque glaça le sang de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers Santana pour ne pas avoir à nouveau à plonger son regard dans celui à faire peur du voyou.

-Plus ou moins. Répondit avec un sourire séducteur la Latina en accordant pas un regard à la blonde qui le prit mal.

Plus ou moins ? Elle était relativement proche tout de même ! Une vague de tristesse s'abattit soudain sur Brittany, qui baissa les yeux devant le rejet de son amie. Elle entendit Puckerman rire, et là encore un frisson la parcouru.

-Je vois, je vois… Et elle a un nom, ta copine ? Dit-il en se tournant une fois de plus vers la blonde qui releva la tête en se donnant du courage.

-Brittany. Répondit-elle sèchement alors qu'elle tentait d'affronter le regard dur de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Enchanté, Brittany . Et d'où tu connait Santana ?

-Chéri, je crois pas que tu sois venu pour faire causette avec une fille que tu ne connait pas. L'interrompit soudain Santana en se penchant vers Puckerman avec un sourire enjôleur qui ne plu pas à Brittany.

Elle détestait quand le mode " séduction " de son amie s'activait. C'était juste que…Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à la Santana gentille et compréhensive qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle savait très bien que la nature de Santana était d'être une séductrice.

Puckerman s'arrêta, et se tourna vers sa petite- amie, et la fixa pendant de longues secondes, toute trace de sourire ayant quitté son visage. Le souffle de Brittany se coupa en sentant la différence d'ambiance alourdir la salle. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Santana, qui ne bronchait pas, et observait toujours avec son sourire séducteur le visage de Puckerman.

-…Tu as raison. Fini-t-il par dire avant de se relever. Tu es occupé, je te verrais plus tard pour continuer cette discussion.

Brittany soupira inconsciemment en voyant le jeune homme se relever, mais se raidit en le voyant se pencher pour poser brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de Santana, qui tendit tout de suite ses mains vers son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. La blonde vit le bout de langue de Puckerman s'engouffre dans le bouche de la brune qui sembla apprécier. cette vision donna la nausée à Brittany qui détourna le regard. Comment Santana pouvait-elle être avec lui?… Il se décolla enfin d'elle, et parti enfin, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la sortie.

-Au fait, Brittany, j'm'appelle Puckerman, mais appelle- moi Puck. Si t'as envie de me connaitre un peu plus, demande mon numéro à Santana ! Lui lança-t-il avec un regard vicieux.

Brittany vit du coin de l'oeil le poings de Santana se serrer sur la table, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et s'obligea à sourire faiblement à l'homme.

-OK. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance !

-Moi de même ! Ricana-t-il avant de partir définitivement.

Brittany garda le silence pendant quelques instants, le temps de trouver les mots justes. Santana buvait tranquillement son café en regardant les passants de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Santana…

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi tu continues à sortir avec lui si tu sais les choses horribles qu'il fait ?

Le regard sombre de la brune se posa enfin sur elle.

-Je ne sors pas vraiment avec lui, d'abord. C' est surtout un bon coup. Et pour répondre à ta question je dirais simplement que je gères.

-Se n'est pas qu'une question de gérer, San. Il est dangereux. Répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

-Je sais m'y prendre avec lui, t'inquiètes pas. Et puis il n'est pas si méchant que ça quand on le connait. Termina Santana en haussant des épaules d'une manière si désintéressée que Brittany sentit tout de suite ses sourcils se froncer.

-Je te ferais dire que tu m'as sauvé d'un de ses hommes de main il y a à peine quelques semaines. Et je ne pense pas que les autres filles qui vivent ici est quelqu'un comme toi pour venir les secourir ! Il faudrait au moins que quelqu'un prévienne les autorités.

La plus âgée ricana.

-La police ? Mais les flics ont tellement peur de ce gang qu'elle ne patrouille même plus dans le quartier !

-Quand bien même, je préfèrerais que tu restes éloigner de lui. Ajouta avec une mine sombre la blonde en fixant avec gravité son amie.

Santana soupira et esquissa un sourire en direction de la jeune fille.

-Cela paraitrait déplacé si je te disais que j'adore te voir inquiète à mon sujet ?…

Grognement.

-OK, j'ai rien dit ! Plus sérieusement, Britt… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis une grande fille et je sais prendre soin de moi. La rassura la brune en souriant.

Brittany ne fut pas plus convaincu que ça mais n'ajouta rien. Elle ne voulait pas démarrer une conversation houleuse avec son amie . Elle avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça pour devoir en plus gérer une dispute avec sa voisine caractérielle. Elle devait préparer son audition devant les membres de professionnels qui viendraient la voir elle et Mike la semaine suivante, et devait se préparer mentalement à une journée shopping le lendemain ,puisque Rachel revenait dans la soirée. La jeune femme soupira et fit une grimace à Santana pour lui signifier qu'elle abandonnait. Pour le moment. Santana lui répondit par un sourire narquois, et se leva en laissant un billet sur la table. Brittany suivit le mouvement et après un geste d'au revoir à Kurt, elles sortirent toute les deux du café. La Latina se tourna alors vers la blonde et l'entraina dans une longue étreinte. Brittany soupira et profita un maximum de la chaleur qui se dégageait des bras de son amie, car elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain soir. Oui, elle n'aura pas à attendre très longtemps avant de la revoir me direz vous, mais pour Brittany cela ressemblait à une éternité. Et elle savait que pour Santana il en était de même. Surtout que les journées dans son entreprise passaient très lentement d'après la brune…Brittany se répétait encore avec effarement combien leur amitié avait pu naître aussi rapidement. En un mois, elle était devenu totalement dépendante de la présence de la Latina. Bon ok elle exagérait, mais se n'était pas loin d'être vraiment de la dépendance.

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant de recevoir encore un appel désagréable de ma chieuse de secrétaire. Murmura en grognant la brune en s'éloignant à contrecoeur de la blonde, qui fit elle aussi un effort supplémentaire pour briser leur étreinte.

Brittany fit inconsciemment une moue adorable ,et Santana ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer encore dans ses bras dans un mouvement brusque.

-Brittany, si tu me fait ces yeux- là je ne serais pas capable de retourner bosser. La gronda-t-elle gentiment en rompant une nouvelle fois le contact.

-Désolé. Dit la blonde ,comme prise en faute.

Santana pinça les lèvres et Brittany vit tout de suite qu'elle venait à nouveau sans faire exprès de faire une petite moue. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois avec un sourire timide, auquel Santana répondit par un plissement de nez avant de faire une pause dramatique en s'éloignant .

-Non, ne me supplie plus, je dois partir ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, se qui fit rire Brittany.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle vit la brune disparaitre dans le métro. Elle se calma et se dirigea vers chez elle, avant de se souvenait qu'elle devait faire quelques courses . Elle passa son après-midi au supermarché, puis rentra chez elle vers 18H. Elle eu dés qu'elle poussa la prote d'entrée une réplique cinglante de Sue Sylvester sur sa tenue de sport, autrement dit son mini short, et elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour ne plus entendre le son sifflant de la voix de sa propriétaire. Elle ouvrit sa prote et entreprit de ranger toute ses courses, puis fit bouillir de l'eau pour préparer des pâtes sauce bolonaise. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, la blonde en profita pour aller prendre une douche, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se laver après le cours de danse du matin. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles ,et elle se sécha rapidement en entendant la sonnette résonner dans son appartement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 18H45. Ca devait être…

-Rachel !

-BRITTANYYYYY ! S'exclama dans un cri aigu une tornade brune avant de se jeter dans les bras de notre héroïne.

-Doucement, Rachel ! Ma serviette ne tiens pas beaucoup! Déclara en souriant la blonde en se reculant légèrement.

-Ho, je t'ai dérangé ? Si tu veux je peux repasser plus tard, prend ton temps. S'excusa de suite la brune en constatant que son amie était encore trempée.

-Non, non ! Fais comme chez toi, le temps que j'aille enfiler quelque chose.

Brittany laissa sa meilleure amie dans le salon et mit a hasard une robe acheté quelque temps plus tôt dans une friperie. Arrivée dans le salon elle trouva Rachel en train de touiller les pâtes, et son regard se porta sur la nouvelle robe. Un sourire apréciateur lui échappa.

-Et bah voilà! J'étais sûre que toute ces séances de shopping te servirais ! Tu l'as acheté où ?

-Dans la rue d'en face, tu sais la friperie de Marcel ! Lui dit joyeusement Brittany, satisfaite de sa réaction.

Rachel prit alors une passoire et fit égoûter les pâtes, tandis que la blonde mit la table et alluma la télé. Elle mit MTV et tomba sur le clip " Run the world " de Beyoncé. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'installèrent et Rachel commença à raconter avec enthousiasme sa tournée avec Finn. Brittany était contente de retrouver son amie et prenait plaisir à découvrir à travers elle les autres régions des Etats -Unis. Elles discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, se racontèrent les anecdotes du quartier, puis vint ensuite un sujet fâcheux.

-Et avec Santana, comment ça se passe? Déclara enfin la brunette avec une once de dédain dans la voix.

Brittany savait déjà se que Rachel allait lui dire, mais elle se résolut à avoir cette discussion…Une énième fois.

-Elle est très gentille avec moi, depuis que tu es partie tout se passe bien! On est encore plus proche qu'avant, mais son boulot nous empêche de nous voir aussi souvent que nous le voudrions.

-Brittany…J'ai vu qu'avec toi elle est différente, mais je te le dit : c'est pour mieux t'avoir dans son lit ! Tu vois bien comme elle était au tout début ? Et même encore maintenant !C'est une fille vulgaire qui passe son temps à draguer tout se qui bouge ! s'époumonna la brune avec une grinça explicite.

-Non tout le monde pense ça d'elle mais c'est faux ! Déclara Brittany en essayant de défendre la Latina.

-Mon dieu, Brittany ,tu es trop mignonne à toujours voir le bon côté des gens, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle est du genre " chaud- lapin" !

-…. Elle aime plaire.

-Pfff ! dit plutôt qu'elle saute sur tout se qui bouge, ouais ! Ricana Rachele en finissant ses pâtes.

Brittany se cala dans son canapé et encercla ses genoux avec ses bras, la mine renfrognée.

-Ne va pas trop loin . Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais elle est mon amie.

-Oui, tu as raison excuse- moi Brittany… C'est juste que tu comptes pour moi et que je sens qu'elle te feras souffrir cette fille ! Dit la brunette en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en portant son attention sur l'écran.

-San ne me ferais jamais de mal. Je le sais. Ajouta la blonde avec conviction.

Un silence plana. Puis un bruit sourd. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, et regardèrent vers la chambre de birttany. Un grognement masculin se fit entendre, puis un autre coup. Brittany se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes sous le choc. Un étau glacé lui serra le coeur sans qu'elle ne su pourquoi ,et elle eu une brusque envie de pleurer. Elle se leva ,raide, et prit les assiettes pour se diriger vers la cuisine avec empressement. Rachel prit une mine peiné et chuchota pour elle -même :

-Elle t'en fais déjà…

Le lendemain, Brittany se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, les cheveux décoiffée et la mine sombre. Même son café ne lui fit pas du bien. Elle se résigna à partir à son cours de danse vers 7H30, et referma la porte de chez elle sans la moindre douceur. Un mouvement à droite d'elle lui fit jeter un coup d'oeil, et elle vit la porte de chez Santana s'ouvrir soudainement, dévoilant…Puck. Brittany fronça les sourcils et les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Alors c'était lui hier soir… sa gorge se serra de nouveau, et elle se retint de partir sans avoir dit bonjour à son amie. Quand enfin la tête de la Latina sorti de l'appartement, la blonde entama un mouvement dans sa direction, malgré la présence de Puck, mais se figea lorsque le jeune homme tendit une feuille froissée à la brune qui acquiesça gravement. Brittany n'entendit pas se qu'ils se disaient mais elle sentait que ce morceau de papier attirerait des problèmes à Santana. Elle vit Puck venir soudain dans sa direction et lui faire un sourire mauvais en passant devant elle, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Vraiment, il lui donnait froid dans le dos…

-Britt ? Lui dit une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle retomba sur deux yeux marrons qui la fixaient avec bonheur, mais elle se dirigea froidement vers la brune sans lui rendre son regard. Brittany se planta en croisant les bras pour se donner contenance devant Santana et prit la voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle pouvait :

-Qu'est se qu'il vient de te donner?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Britt ! Ricana la brune en s'adossant sur sa prote.

Brittany remarqua alors que son amie ne portait qu'un soutien- gorge et un boxer. Une étrange sensation la pris soudain au ventre, mais elle en fit abstraction pour le moment. Elle voulait savoir.

-Se n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux j'espère ? Lui demanda la blonde avec inquiétude et colère à la fois.

Santana haussa un sourcils devant la réaction de son amie et soupira.

-Je croyais avoir été claire hier pourtant. Je suis adulte, je sais prendre soin de moi.

-Ne sois pas si sèche avec moi, San. Je suis juste inquiètes à ton sujet. Continua Brittany en s'adoucissant.

-Je sais… Mais je te ne le redirais pas une fois de plus : cesse de me harceler à propos de Puck. Ajouta la brune sans humour.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Jamais Santana ne lui avait parler avec autant de froideur.

-Là, je sais qu'il se trâme quelque chose, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais parler comme ça.

-Bordel, Brittany, lâche l'affaire ! S'énerva Santana dans une attitude d'agacement.

-Très bien ,je m'en vais ! Hurla à son tour la blonde en tournant les talons et en descendant quatre à quatre l'escaliers.

-On ne cries pas dans les couloirs ! Cria la Coach en voyant Brittany passée devant sa loge.

La blonde ne releva pas et sorti de l'immeuble en fulminant. Elle était littéralement hors d'elle. Santana ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour elle? Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte que Puckerman était un homme dangereux pour tous et même pour elle ?… Le manque de prudence de son amie l'énervait au plus au point. N'importe quelle personne censée aurait déguerpit en voyant Puck. Mais Santana semblait se plaire à frôler le danger… La jeune blonde rageait silencieusement, la tête baissée, et ne vit donc pas la personne qui arrivait dans sa direction. Le choc entre les deux corps propulsa Brittany au sol, qui gémit en retombant sur ses fesses. Elle grimaça de douleur et se releva tant bien que mal.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous es pas…Commença-t-elle en bredouillant.

Elle s'arrêta bien vite en reconnaissant la personne en face d'elle.

-…Vu. Salut Quinn. Siffla-t-elle en sentant sa colère se diriger maintenant vers elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se faire harponner d'insultes par la blonde au visage méprisant. Brittany était déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça.

-Hey , Brittany. Sa t'arrives souvent de percuter les gens comme ça? Non, parce que sinon je crains qu'il y est eu des morts, vu la masse que tu possèdes. Se moqua la secrétaire en souriant méchamment.

-Désolé Quinn , mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là… Souffla avec le plus grande calme la danseuse en contournant la blonde.

-Je vois que quelqu'un a mal dormi cette nuit. Bruits nocturnes ? Demanda avec un sourire déplaisant Quinn par -dessus son épaule.

Brittany se stoppa et se tourna vers la blonde, interdite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dirais à Santana de baisser le volume. Je ne voudrais pas voir de grosses cernes apparaitre sur ton visage... Pour le bien de mes yeux.

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se serra et elle tourna le dos à Quinn, accélérant l'allure. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre, ni ses provocations, ni les explications vaseuses de Santana… Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et elle vite le nom de Santana s'afficher. Elle secoua la tête et éteignit son téléphone. Pas question de parler à sa voisine pour le moment. C'est avec une mine renfrognée qu'elle arriva à son cours de danse, et ignora la question de Mike lorsque celui- ci lui demanda si tout allait bien. Comme prévu, elle ne donna pas le meilleur d'elle -même aujourd'hui. Son esprit était encore en ébullition quand à ce mystérieux bout de papier que Puck avait donner à la brune. A la fin de la journée sont professeur vint la voir pour savoir pourquoi elle avent fait autant de fautes. Elle le rassura en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop bien , mais qu'elle serait en forme le lendemain. Après s'être changée, Mike la stoppa au détour d'un couloir.

-Je sors avec des amis demain soir, tu veux venir? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Dit-elle en le remerciant par la suite de l'invitation.

Elle le quitta devant la porte d'entrée, et le vit monter en voiture avec une autre asiatique qui semblait être sa copine. Le soleil tapait fort cet après- midi là, et elle dû plisser les yeux en se retrouvant soudain en plein sous les rayons. Un vrombissement sonore la fit sursauter, et elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers la cause de sa presque crise cardiaque. D'autres étudiants se tournèrent eux aussi dans cette direction, et tous virent une moto se garer devant l'entrée de l'Ecole. Le motard, habillé tout en cuir noir, éteignit le moteur et enleva son casque. Brittany faillit s'étouffer en voyant que le motard en question était une fille, et plus précisément Santana. La Latina secoua ses cheveux au vent pour les libérer , et Brittany vit bien les regards envieux des garçons alentours. Il fallait dire que c'était très sexy… La blonde fronça d'avantage ses sourcils sous cette pensée fugaces, mais n'eu pas le loisir d'y réfléchir puisque Santana descendit de sa moto et arriva à sa hauteur avec un sourire éclatant.

-Hey, Blondie !

-Qu'est se que tu fais ici? La coupa durement Brittany en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

-Je suis venue te chercher bien sûr ! Déclara la brune en roulant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tu oublies que tu m'as remballé ce matin, et que je veux te faire la gueule.

-Je m'en suis voulu dés que tu partie, Britt. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Se justifia Santana.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, rentre chez toi, Santana.

Elle voulu faire un pas mais la main de la brune lui prit la sienne et la serra doucement. Brittany releva son regard azur dans celui de Santana, et la blonde pu voir à quel point Santana se sentait coupable.

-Je suis désolé… Britt, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, j'ai tout foiré. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en plongeant ses yeux implorants dans ceux hésitants de la jeune danseuse.

La jeune femme contempla un instant la Latina qui se tenait près d'elle, et regarda leur main liée. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvres ,en proie à un combat intérieur. devait-elle lui pardonner aussi facilement et tout oublié? Ou continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à se qu'elle quitte Puck? …Non, bien sûr que de toute façon elle ne quitterait pas son petit -ami pour elle. D'ailleurs Santana connaissait le jeune homme depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Brittany se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une relation qui datait d'au moins 1 an. Santana se mordit elle aussi la lèvre et fit son air de chien battu, se qui acheva la blonde qui frappa du pied sur le sol en grimaçant.

-…OK, OK ! T'as gagné !

La brune éclata de rire et se jeta dans ses bras en lui donnant un gros smack sur la joue. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne et tout de suite après leur câlin elle la traina jusqu'à sa moto. Santana lui tendit alors un autre casque, mais Brittany la fixa ,pas très rassurée.

-Allez ,prend- le ! J'ai mon permis tu sais. Et il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Dit la brune en insistant.

Après hésitation, la blonde prit le casque et se l'enfonça sur la tête ,sous les regards de ses camarades de danse. sentant mit le sien et grimpa sur sa moto, suivit par Brittany qui s'accrocha directement à sa taille, en la serrant le plus possible.

-Desserre un peu ,Britt, j'étouffe ! Plaisanta Santana en démarrant le moteur.

Brittany se cala plus confortablement contre le dos de son amie et serra moins fort. La moto démarra, et elles partirent dans les rues de Los Angeles. Le vent sifflait au oreille de la blonde, qui avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de la peur. Elle n'était jamais montée sur une moto auparavant.

-Si tu as peur, concentre- toi sur quelque chose en particulier! Avait crier Santana à travers son casque .

Brittany chercha alors quelque chose su quoi se focaliser, et se concentra alors sur la respiration de son amie. Elle sentait le ventre de Santana se contracter à chaque inspiration, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait donnait à la blonde une sensation de bien- être qui lui fit oublier tout le reste. Elle n'avait encore jamais toucher Santana à ce niveau, et inconsciemment elle accentua la pression sur ce ventre ferme et plat. C'était agréable… Elle sentit tout à coup la moto ralentir, puis s'immobiliser.

-On est arrivé, Britt, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Lui chuchota doucement la Latina .

La blonde se détacha à regret de son amie et ouvrit les yeux, pour les poser avec émerveillement sur un vaste parc. Puis elle vit Santana ouvrir le coffre de sa moto et en sortir un panier. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Un pic- nique, ça te dit ? Lui demanda malicieusement la brune.

Brittany sautilla sur place. Elle adorait les pic- nique, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire depuis très longtemps. Elle s'installèrent donc sous un arbre, à l'abri des rayons du soleil, et Santana étendit une nappe rouge sur l'herbe. Brittany sortait pendant ce temps les sandwich, et en tendit un à la brune qui lui rendit son sourire. Elles mangèrent en silence, profitant de la vue et du calme environnant. Brittany était reconnaissante à Santana de faire autant d'effort pour se faire pardonner. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps fâchée contre elle…

-Il y a du sorbet fraise en dessert ! Déclara à la fin du repas la brune ne se penchant pour attraper le panier et en sortant deux petits pots.

-Cool !S'exclama joyeusement Brittany.

Elle engloutit rapidement une première cuillère ,et le liquide frais lui fit pousser un soupir de la contempla avec un sourire tendre, et commença son dessert. Quelques secondes passèrent, jusqu'à se que Brittany finisse son pot.

-Fini !

Santana releva son regard vers elle, et le sien s'alluma soudain. La blonde ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le visage de Santana était devenu tout à coup aussi pensif, mais elle sursauta vite en sentant le doigt chaud de l'autre lui frôler les lèvres. Brittany frissonna sous le toucher et regarda ,interdite, la Latina portée son doigt à ses propres lèvres et lécher le sorbet qu'il y avait dessus.

-Tu en avait un peu au coin de la bouche. Se justifia-telle en haussant les épaules, non sans sourire malicieusement devant le mutisme de la blonde.

-Heu..Je… Bafouilla Brittany en devant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Pourquoi était-elle brûlante, maintenant? Et pourquoi Santana lui souriait comme ça ? Et pourquoi …RHAAAA elle avait mal à la tête maintenant !…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? Lui demanda narquoisement la brune en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Je…Je ne rougis pas.

-Ha oui ?…

Soudain Santana fut sur elle. Sans savoir le comment du pourquoi, Brittany se retrouva piéger sous le corps fin de la brune, qui approcha son visage du sien sans cesser de sourire. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et sentit ses muscles se crisper sous la tension.

-San ?…

-Hum ?….

-Qu'est se que tu fais ?… Murmura d'une petite voix la blonde.

-Je vérifie si tu rougis ou si c'est mon imagination. Souffla avec une intonation rauque Santana.

Ses yeux la fixaient avec tellement d'intensité que Brittany se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Elle ne contrôlait plus les battements de son coeur, ni son corps d'ailleurs. S'était comme si la présence de Santana contre elle l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement., lui bloquant par conséquent la mobilité de ses membres. Le souffle chaud de la brune lui frôla la joue, lui envoyant de délicieuses mais troublantes vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Et bon sang, pourquoi Santana devait venir aussi près ?

-J'avais raison…Tu rougis. Déclara doucement l'autre en s'accoudant sur son bras, pour ensuite de l'autre main enlevé une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de la plus jeune.

Le visage de Brittany chauffait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. La main de sentant s'attarda sur sa joue, puis sur son cou, et des décharges électriques traversèrent la colonne de la blonde. Elle vit alors au ralenti les lèvres de la Latina se rapprocher de plus en plus près, et elle ferma avec force les yeux. Puis soudain, plus rien. Santana s'était relevée et rangeait maintenant la nappe dans le panier. Le souffle court, Brittany se releva doucement, le regard flou. Que venait-il de se passer ?…

-On devrai y aller, je suis déjà en retard pour un rendez- vous . Déclara la la brune sans lancer un regard à la blonde.

Brittany en fut blessé, mais ne dit rien. Elle était déjà suffisamment choquée par se que venait de faire Santana pour en plus la forcer à lui donner une explication. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elles se fit en silence, et Brittany fit un vague signe de main à son amie lorsque celle- ci démarra en trombe pour repartir, la laissant seule et confuse sur le trottoir. Elle monta chez elle tel un zombie, le regard hagard et totalement inconsciente de la présence de Sue Sylvester, qui la fixait avec des yeux mauvais. Elle ferma sa porte lentement, et s'assit sur son canapé, pour ne pas en bouger de toute la soirée. Elle était si fatiguée, et en même temps son cerveau bouillonnait, sans pour autant arrivé à lui donner une explication logique à se qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout à se qu'elle ressentait en cet instant…. Elle se leva et constata que la nuit était déjà tombée. Brittany s'approcha de sa fenêtre et jeta un regard dehors. Se qu'elle vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Santana était là, vers la petite impasse de la rue d'en face. Puck était avec elle. Et il y avait aussi un autre homme avec eux, avec une tête de tueur. Son coeur battit plus rapidement lorsque Santana tendit un paquet à cet homme, et son visage sérieux lui fit peur. Santana trafiquait quelque chose de mal avec Puck ,elle le sentait. Et une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit en voyant Santana revenir vers l'immeuble, alors que les deux hommes partaient de leur côté.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre 7 en ligne ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon...**

La nuit fut agitée pour Brittany. Bien qu'elle était fatiguée par ses heures d'entraînements qui avaient eu lieu quelques heure auparavant, la jeune blonde ne pouvait pas fermer un oeil. Dès qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil des flashs soudain de cette journée la frappait, et elle rouvrait rapidement les yeux, son esprit tourmenté par les événements qui s'était passés. Deux choses la tracassait : d'une part, le cas du petit- ami de Santana. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui, et elle sentait avec une angoisse grandissante que son amie s'embarquait, ou était déjà embarquée dans une séries de problèmes. Bien qu'elle n'était pas doué pour avoir le sens des pressentiments, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette boule au creux de l'estomac lorsqu'elle repensait à se qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'est se que Santana pouvait bien faire avec ce colis? Et qui était cet homme avec Puck? …Autant de questions sans réponses de la part de sa voisine de palier. Santana ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle se fermait dès que la conversation entre elles déviait vers Puck. Et cela peinait beaucoup notre héroïne, qui espérait que sa récente amie lui fasse un peu plus confiance. Elle cligna des yeux. La lumière des phares d'une voiture se répercuta sur son plafond, illuminant pendant deux secondes sa chambre. Le bruit s'éloigna de sa rue, la laissant à nouveau seule avec ses réflexions.

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui la perturbait. Se qu'il s'était passé dans le parc tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur se qu'elle avait ressenti au contact du corps de Santana. Elle s'était senti fiévreuse, elle avait eu les mains moites pendant le voyage du retour. C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait ce genre de sensations…Comme si son corps et son esprit se retrouvaient séparés à des années lumières, laissant son coeur s'emballer et ses membres se réchauffer contre la Latina….Brittany claqua sa langue sur son palet pour la centième fois de la soirée, agacée par ses propres réflexions et le faite qu'elle ne trouve pas de réponses à ses interrogations, et regarda son réveil en soupirant. 3H28. Ca allait être une longue soirée….

Brittany ne fut pas surprise en voyant sous ses yeux deux poches violettes alors qu'elle se brossait les dents au matin. Cette vision la fit soupirer de lassitude. La jeune femme s'était résignée plus tôt dans la matinée de laisser les questions fâcheuses de côté et d'oublier pendant un petit moment se qui la mettait dans cet état, à savoir Puck et Santana. Après avoir pris sa douche, Brittany alla enfiler un polo, et constata en passant devant son lit que son portable vibrait. Elle se pencha et le prit, avant de le lancer sur son coussin en constatant que celle qui l'appelait était sa voisine. Il fallait qu'elle se pose deux minutes. Qu'elle se prenne une journée sans voir la brune, et puisse se décontracter un peu, parce que la blonde commençait à stresser depuis l'histoire avec Santana, et ça, se n'était pas normal, parce que Brittany Pierce n'avait jamais été stressée de toute sa vie. Ecole ? Elle préférait jouer avec son scarabée de compagnie pendant les heures de contrôle. Boulot ? Tout le monde était gentil avec elle, alors pourquoi stresser quand elle se trompait de commande et servait une téquila au lieu d'une limonade ? Personne ne l'engueulerait. Amis ? jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis ayant des problème. De toute manière ses seuls amis étaient Rachel, Finn, et plus récemment Mike et Santana. Et c'est justement cette dernière qui lui provoquait aujourd'hui ce désagréable picotement dans la nuque. Etait- ce normal de ressentir cela lorsque l'on pensait à une personne? Oui sûrement, si cette personne faisait des choses que nous n'approuvions pas.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser à Santana !… Après une minute d'hésitation, elle prit son portable à nouveau et composa un numéro. Elle attendit sonner trois fois avant que la personne ne réponde.

-Allo, Brittany ? Dit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

-Rachel, hey ! Je me disais…Tu veux que l'on se voit aujourd'hui? J'ai ma journée et je me disais que…

-Oui, oui ,oui ! Que dirais- tu du centre commercial vers 13H, on pourras manger ensemble comme ça ! Accepta tout de suite la diva.

-Très bien ,alors…A tout à l'heure ! Bye ! Finit Brittany en raccrochant.

Oui, aujourd'hui , elle ne penserait pas à ses problèmes et s'occuperait de sa propre personne. Il était vrai que depuis que Rachel était parti pour sa tournée un mois plus tôt, elle s'était laissée un peu allé et n'avais pas prit le temps et la peine de passer une vrai journée de détente. Avec les répétitions à l'école de danse, les déjeuners et les soirée avec Santana, et les pics incessants de Quinn Fabray, Brittany n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Voir Rachel pour une séance shopping était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour elle d'oublier tout ses tracas.

Elle parti de chez elle vers 12H30, et arriva devant le centre commercial. Evidemment, elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant une jeune femme brune sautillée toute seule lorsqu'elle la vit.

-Brittany, contente que tu m'ai appelé ! Déclara joyeusement Rachel en serrant la blonde jusqu'à l'étouffée.

-Je me suis dit qu'une journée avec ma meilleure amie ne me ferait pas de mal. Ajouta Brittany avec un sourire doux devant le comportement enjoué de son amie.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Depuis que je suis rentrée, tu n'avais pas un seul moment à toi, et le peu de temps que tu avais, tu préférais le passer avec ta nouvelle " amie " . Bouda la brune.

Brittany se crispa à la mention de Santana, et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Rachel…Si tu pouvais juste ne pas parler de Santana aujourd'hui, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-Ho ? Y aurait-il un problème entre vous deux ? Demanda sournoisement Rachel en soulevant un sourcils, montrant clairement que cela ne la surprenait pas.

-Non, c'est juste que… Ecoute, je veux juste passer une journée relax, avec ma meilleure amie, ok ? Souffla Brittany en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Et se n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais dire non ! Rigola la brune en la prenant par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans le grand bâtiment.

Brittany soupira imperceptiblement en constatant que son amie avait oublier Santana. Elle savait très bien que la diva n'appréciait pas la Latina, et passée sa journée de repos avec une fille qui ne ferais que souligner les points négatifs de la relation entre la blonde et sa voisine n'était pas dans ses plans. Elle secoua sa tête et s'intéressa à la vitrine devant laquelle la brune avait pratiquement couru, regardant maintenant avec intérêt les parfum de la boutique. Elles continuèrent à flâner jusqu'à 14h ,puis s'assirent à une table sur une terrasse, Rachel demandant une salade ,et Brittany une entrecôte.

-Tu continues ton régime végétalien ? Demanda la blonde en voyant Rachel piquée dans une feuille de laitue.

-Ce n'est pas un régime, Brittany ! Je crois fondamentalement aux principes du végétalisme ! Je ne mangerais plus aucune viandes. S'offusqua la brune en fronçant les pouffa.

-Dire qu'il y a à peine 6 mois tu dévorais ton hamburger au Mc Do du coin. Lança malicieusement la blonde.

-Eurk , ne me rappelle pas le fait que je mangeais ces pauvres animaux !…Siffla Rachel en lorgnant avec dégoût sur l'entrecôte de blonde.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche en souriant.

-Mhhh, délicieux ! Déclara- t -elle en voyant l'air outragée de la brune en face d'elle.

-Brittany !

-Désolée, s'était trop tentant. Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Rit la blonde en posant ses couverts.

La brune se renfrogna, se qui fit rire un peu plus Brittany. Elle adorait Rachel. Elle pouvais paraître insupportable, Birttany voyait juste dans ce défaut une bonne occasion d'en rire. De son point de vue, les manières dramatiques de Rachel étaient hilarantes.

-Bon, à mon tour de me moquer de toi ma belle. Déclara soudain la brune en croisant ses bras.

Les rire de Brittany se stoppa aussitôt.

-Qu'est se que tu veux dire ?

-Regarde comme tu es habillée ! Tu n'étais pas bien réveillée lorsque tu as choisi ces vêtements ou quoi ? S'exclaffa Rachel en désignant du regard sa tenue.

Brittany haussa un sourcils perplexe et se regarda de la tête aux pieds. A oui, il était vrai que porter son jogging de danseuse avec une chemise rose n'était pas génial. Et effectivement, avoir choisi cette paire de sandale jaune fluo n'était pas son meilleur choix. Elle soupira.

-Ma tête va exploser. Entre mes cours et ma vie privée, je n'arrives plus à faire la différence.

-Et si des amis t'invites à prendre un verre, tu compte y aller comme ça peut- être ? Demanda avec un rictus Rachel.

-Ha! Maintenant que tu y fait allusion, Mike m'a invité avec quelques uns de ses amis à boire un coup ce soir . Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Rachel prit un air effrayée.

-Dans cette tenue ? N 'y compte même pas Brittany Pierce ! On va vite te trouver des vêtements acceptables !

Sans qu'elle puisse répliquer qu'elle serait d'abord passée chez elle pour se changer avant d'aller rejoindre Mike, Brittany se retrouva dans un magasin de vêtements, avec une pile sur les bras.

-Tu vas m'essayer tout ça, illico ! Ordonna Rachel en la poussant sans ménagement vers une cabine d'essayage.

-Mais…Protesta la blonde.

-Pas de " mais " ! Tu y va et c'est tout !

La brune ferma d'un coup sec le rideau derrière elle, et elle fixa ,incrédule, les vêtements dans ses bras. Avec résignation, elle enfila la robe robe de la pile et l'ajusta rapidement, avant de tirer le rideau. Les yeux de Rachel pétillèrent.

-Waouh ! Tu es sexy !

La blonde rosit légèrement et se racla la gorge. Non pas qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise face au compliment, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait un beau corps et que ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu azur attiraient tout de suite les regards, mais un compliment faisait toujours plaisir.

-Mais je ne vais pas porter ça juste pour boire un verre!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça très chère, mais cette robe, il faut que tu l'achètes ! Ajouta la brune en tournant autour de la blonde pour la voir sous toutes les coutures.

Brittany sourit et acquiesça. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et était complètement d'accord avec sa meilleure amie : la robe mettait en valeur ses formes, et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Le décolleté plongeant ne montrait pas tout mais dévoilait suffisamment pour qu'un homme ne puisse plus y détacher son regard. Satisfaite, elle referma le rideau et essaya à nouveau.

Pendant 1H30, Rachel lui apporta des nouveaux vêtements, donnant son avis sur chaque tenue, changeant de boutiques dès qu'elle n'était plus contente des articles . Se fut dans la dernière que Rachel poussa un petit cri hystérique.

-PARFAITE ! Cette tenue est parfaite pour toi !

Brittany se contempla dans la glace et sourit : elle portait une jupe courte noire, dévoilant ses longues jambes musclées, une paires de talons rouges et une chemise ample blanche, avec un décolleté plongeant.

-Tu prends le tout, je t'attend à la caisse ! Dit Rachel avec un grand sourire.

-Mais attend, Rachel ! …

Trop tard, elle était déjà parti. Brittany soupira et sourit. Elle paya la robe rouge et sa nouvelle tenue, et rejoignit la brune à la sortie de la boutique.

-Habiller comme ça, je penses qu'il y aura bien un ami de Mike pour te raccompagner chez toi ! Lança avec un clin d'oeil Rachel.

La blonde ricana sous l'insinuation, et elles se dirent au revoir à la sortie du centre commercial.

Brittany rentra chez elle, heureuse de cette journée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler Mike pour lui confirmer qu'elle venait et lui demander où le rejoindre, et de se préparer à sortir. Il était 19h lorsqu'elle termina son maquillage. Elle jeta un regard appréciateur à sa glace : elle avait légèrement ondulé ses cheveux, provoquant de jolies reflets blonds, et avait rajouté sur ses paupières un coup d'eye-liner, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient d'une belle couleur rouges. Elle se sourit à elle - même et prit son sac et sa veste avant de sortir. Mike lui avait donné RDV au coin de la rue avec plusieurs de ses amis. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne pu s'empêcher de siffla d'amiration.

-Et bien, Brittany, tu es splendide !

-Merci Mike. Dit -elle dans un sourire radieux.

Une jeune asiatique à côté de Mike prit soudain le bras de celui- ci d'un geste possessif. Brittany haussa un sourcil.

-Brittany, je te présente, Tina. Elle est ma petite- amie.

-Enchantée ! Dit joyeusement la blonde, auquel la chinoise répondit avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Mike regarda sa copine avec tendresse et un sourire taquin.

-Pas la peine d'être jalouse, c'est toi la plus belle.

Brittany sourit devant la phrase. Tina se détendit et adressa un sourire confus à la blonde. Trois autres personnes firent alors leur apparition et tendirent leur main en même temps vers Brittany qui sursauta.

-Bonsoir, je suis Sam. Dit un grand blond avec des lèvres surdimensionnées.

-Enchantée Brittany, je m'appelle Mercedes. Ajouta une fille noire aux formes généreuses.

-Et moi je m'appelle Artie. Enchanté de te rencontrer. Finit alors un jeune homme brun à lunettes.

Le sourire de ce dernier mit aussitôt la blonde en confiance et elle les salua gentiment.

-Je vous propose d'aller au **Dalton Coffee**, se n'est pas très loin, et je pense que Mercedes veux voir son vieil ami. Déclara finalement Mike en frappant dans ses mains.

Brittany se retient de dire que c'était là qu'elle travaillait à mi- temps, et acquiesça. Elle pourrais dire bonjour à Kurt et Blaine de cette façon .Le groupe se dirigea donc vers le bar, et finirent en quelques minutes par arriver. ils prirent une grande table et commencèrent allers à bombarder Brittany de questions, à la grande surprise de celle -ci.

-Ou habitais-tu avant ?

-Et quand es-tu arrivée à Los Angeles ?

-Il y a un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Répondit-elle.

-Tu dansais déjà dans ton ancienne école ?

-Oui, j'était à Mc Kinsley High, et il y avait des cours de danse pop.

Le visage de Artie s'éclaira soudain.

-Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! J'ai été assistant du prof de danse là- bas il y a deux ans ! Tu étais l'une des meilleures du groupe.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux et fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Mais oui ,je me souviens de toi ! Tu avais fait une démo pendant un cours. Toi aussi tu danses super bien. Dit soudain la blonde en claquant des mains sur ses genoux.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Dit doucement le brun en souriant .

La blonde se décala un peu sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui. Les autres se raclèrent la gorge et parlèrent ensuite entre eux, laissant les deux danseurs faire connaissance.

-Et qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps? Tu es devenu danseur pro ? Demanda avec curiosité Brittany.

-Non, je sui dans l'informatique maintenant. C'est ma deuxième passion après la danse.

-Pourquoi en pas avoir continuer ?

-Je pratique toujours, mais je ne veux pas en faire mon métier.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me montres le pas que tu avais montré en cour au lycée. je me souviens l'voir essayé des milliers defois sans y parvenir ! Soupira -t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

-Pas de problème.

La blonde sautilla sur place.

-C'est vrai ! Merci ! Je te passes mon numéro, attends !

Elle prit son portable et prit ensuite le numéro de Artie. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure entre eux. Brittany aimait bien le garçon. Il était gentil et il était drôle. Elle ne vit pas le temps passé, et se dit mentalement qu'elle voulait vraiment revoir le jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un garçon ne s'était montré aussi agréable avec elle, et Rachel lui avait dit de sortir de sa coquille de temps en temps. Elle était consciente qu'elle intéressait le brun. Alors pourquoi pas? Il était un bon gars.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsque la main de se dernier se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Se sera tout ? Demanda soudain une voix.

-Kurt ! Sourit la blonde en voyant le garçon lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-Tiens, salut Britt ! Dit-il ,enjoué.

-Kurt ! Lança tout à coup une autre voix féminine.

-Mercedes ? Mais qu'est se que tu fais ici ? Bredouilla le brun en voyant la jeûne fille se frayer un chemin entre les chaises et le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis arrivé hier de l'Ohio, je voulais passer te voir en priorité ! Rit la noire en voyant l'air perdu de son ami.

En voyant l'air perdu de Brittany, mike se pencha vers elle et souffla :

-Ces deux- là se connaisse depuis la primaire. Kurt est parti vivre ici il y a un ami, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus revu.

-Mais comment sait-elle qu'il travaille ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-C'est toi qui me l'as dit, Brittany. Tu m'as parler de ton travail et de tes collègues, tu t'en souviens ? Dit Mike .

"Non " Pensa-t-elle, mais pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle avait une mauvaise mémoire en se qui concernait ses discutions. Elle regarda donc en souriant son ami gay revoir sa plus vieille amie, puis il parti prendre une autre commande, non sans promettre à Mercedes qu'ils se reverrait bientôt.

-Bon, où en étions- nous ? Demanda alors Artie en se retournant vers blonde .

Elle sourit en ouvrit la bouche, lorsque soudain son regard se porta vers le bar. Sa bouche s'assécha ne reconnaissant la masse de cheveux noirs de la jeune femme accouder au comptoir.

-C'est pas vrai... Murmura la blonde .

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Artie, la faisant sursauter.

-Non, rien, juste une petite absence. Tu disais ? Souffla la blonde en croisant les doigts pour que Santana ne la voit pas.

-Britt ?

"Raté ". Brittany se figea en entendant la voix de son amie, et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme qui avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Santana, hey … Lança faiblement la blonde, mal à l'aise.

Des flashs de la veille revinrent la hanter, et elle secoua énergiquement la tête, avant de relever ses yeux à la hauteur du visage de Santana. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle : ses cheveux luisaient à la lumière des spots, et son maquillage était impeccable. Son short ,toujours aussi court, dévoilait ses jambes bronzés, et son sourire perturba un instant Brittany. Pourquoi ne remarquait-elle que maintenant que la Latina était particulièrement belle ?…. Sous cette soudaine pensée, Brittany manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et toussa. Santana haussa un sourcil.

-Tout va bien, Britt ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, oui, hum….C'est juste que je…Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir. Lança maladroitement la blonde.

-Et ben c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Plaisanta la Latina.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre soudain, et Brittany se souvint alors qu'elle venait de couper sa conversation d'avec Artie, qui regardait maintenant la Latina avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Hum…Artie, je te présente Santana Lopez, une amie. Santana, voici Artie. c'est un ami de Mike et une ancienne connaissance. Dit Brittany en triturant ses doigts.

Santana posa ses yeux sur la garçon et Brittany vit son regard se durcir instantanément. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses yeux, s'était lorsque le voyou l'avait agressé dans cette ruelle. Un sourire hypocrite se plaça sur les lèvres de la Latina, avant qu'elle ne tende sa main vers l'intéressé.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissant, _Artie _

_._Le brun lorgna sur la main pendant une seconde, puis la serra sans conviction.

-Alors…Dit d'une voix froide la brune en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant sous les regards perplexes du groupe. D'où tu connais Brittany ?

-Santana…Commença Brittany, inexplicablement tendue.

-Dans son lycée, j'étais stagiaire de danse. Elle était exceptionnelle.

-Elle l'_est _. Coupa la brune.

Artie grimaça devant la reprise mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je refais un peu connaissance avec elle.

-C'est génial pour toi . Lança Santana d'une manière désintéressée.

Brittany tiqua. La Latina reprenait son attitude de garce, et c'était mauvais signe. Mais qu'avais pu bien faire Artie pour qu'elle se comporte avec lui de cette façon ?…

C'est alors que Brittany remarqua où le regard de Santana était posé : sur sa cuisse, là où la main droite de Artie était toujours posée. Instinctivement, elle décroisa ses jambes, laissant la main du garçon glissé pour tomber dans le vide.

Artie la regarda, surpris, mais ne dit rien et plaça sa main sur la table. Brittany fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de se qu'elle avait fait.

La main de Artie ne la gênait pas pourtant …Mais le regard de Santana…Elle s'était sentie transpercée. Elle avait agi sur impulsion, mal à l'aise de l'intensité de celui- ci. Elle jeta un oeil sur le visage de sa voisine, et constatant avec un étrange soulagement que la Latina s'était légèrement détendue ,et avec un petit sourire de….Satisfaction ? Brittany se s'attarda pas sur la question et bredouilla à l'encontre du reste du groupe :

-Je..Je penses que je vais y aller maintenant. C'était très agréable, merci Mike.

-Quand tu veux, Brittany ! Dit l'asiatique avec un clin d'oeil, puis en regardant avec méfiance la Latina.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Dit soudain Artie en se levant avec un sourire .

-Nan, c'est bon, je rentres avec elle. Le coupa brusquement Santana en se levant à son tour.

-Merci, Artie, mais je vais rentrée avec Santana, on habite dans le même immeuble. S'excusa la blonde en lança un sourire contraint au jeune homme.

-Ha .Bon. A une pochaient fois alors. Dit- il tristement en lui faisant la dit au revoir au groue et sorti, la brune sur ses talons.

-Hey, Britt, attends ! S'énerva Santana et lui prenant le bras.

-Pourquoi tu as été aussi désagréable ? C'était mes amis ! Lança avec colère la blonde en s'arrêtant face à la brune.

-Je n'es pas été désagréable. Dit simplement Santana.

-Et avec Artie ? Quelle était le problème ? Ajouta l'autre en croisant les bras.

-Mais il n'y avait pas de problème !

-Je commence à bien te connaitre, San, et la manière dont tu l'as traité me laisse à penser que quelque chose te déranger chez lui !

-Si tu veux tout savoir, il lorgnait un peu trop sur ton décolleté.

Brittany hoqueta et baissa son regard vers sa poitrine avant de s'énerver un peu plus.

-Artie n'est pas comme ça.

-Ho, please !…C'est un mec, et les mecs ne s'interrésse qu'à ça ! Déclara la Latina en levant les yeux au ciel avec irritation.

-Tu ne le connais pas ! S'indigna Brittany.

-Et toi non plus . Je t'ai juste évité de passer trop de temps avec ce binoclard .

-Tu…Commença la elle souffla et tenta de se calmer.

Pas la peine de commencer une dispute avec somme amie. Elle était déjà assez à fleur de peau comme ça pour en plus être en froid avec la Latina.

-Bon, écoute, tu es mon amie et je te remercie de te soucier de mes fréquentations, mais Artie est un gentil garçon. Il me fait rire et il s'interrésse à moi. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec un homme, alors laisses- moi au moins tenter ma chance avec lui. Je te promet de faire attention.

Santana garda le silence, le visage fermé.

-Santana ?

-… Mff….

-San ?…

-Ok, ok, désolé de m'être comporter comme la dernière des salopes ! Contente ? Grogna la brune en soupirant.

-Tu n'es pas une salope, San. Coupa la blonde en fronçant ses sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas lorsque Santana se dénigrait de la sorte. La Latina lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit la main.

-On rentre ? Souffla-t-elle doucement, alors que les reverbères s'allumaient dans la nuit noire.

Brittany sourit à son tour et tendit son petit doigt, avant de l'accrocher à celui de a brune, qui haussa un sourcil avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amie.

-Plus de disputes ?

-… Plus de disputes. Acquieça la brune avant de reprendre leur marche.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence confortable, Brittany heureuse de tenir la main de son amie et d'avoir éviter une bagarre.

Arrivée en face de sa porte, elle regarda de nouveau Santana, qui sépara après un instant leur doigt. La blonde ressentit aussitôt un manque, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Bonne nuit alors… Murmura La Latina en souriant .

-Ouais, toi aussi, San…

Et au moment où elle se préparait à ouvrir sa porte, Santana se pencha soudain vers elle et effleura lentement sa joue avec ses lèvres. Le ventre de Brittany se tordit violemment alors qu'elle sentit la douce pression de la bouche chaude sur sa peau, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Santana reculait déjà et se mordait doucement la lèvre en contemplant de haut en bas la blonde rougissante.

-Tu es particulièrement belle ce soir… Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La Latina s'éloigna après cette dernière parole et disparue en claquant la porte et en laissant la blonde le coeur battant et le visage rouge dans le couloir.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?…._

_**Voilà , chapitre terminé ! Alors, qu'est se que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez des idées pour le développement de l'histoire , elles seront les bienvenues !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Suite ! J'ai entendu pour Faberry, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé que… Vous aurez votre réponse dans ce chapitre ! :p Bonne lecture !**

-Alors, que me vaux l'immense plaisir de te voir ici un samedi matin ?

Brittany soupira et prit sa tasse de chocolat à deux mains, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide brûlant la fit grimacer légèrement, puis elle reposa son regard sur la personne en face d'elle.

-J'ai un problème. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

-Hm, hm.

-…Qui n'ai peut-être pas un problème finalement, et juste une invention totale de mon esprit. Tu sais comme je suis, un peu à côté de la plaque, je comprend rien quand un client me demande un cocktail Banquise, je crois que c'est qu'il veut signer ma pétition pour sauver les pingouin alors je lui tend un stylo et…

-Brittany, respire. L'arrêta instantanément Kurt et posant ses mains sur les siennes.

La jeune blonde lâcha un soupir et reposa nerveusement ses coudes sur la table. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit sur le cas de Santana, et plus précisément de se qu'elle croyait avoir ressenti lorsque la Latina l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors elle était venue au **Dalton Coffee** des les premières lueurs du soleil pour en parler à la seule personne capable de l'éclairer en ce moment : Kurt Hummel.

-Bien. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire se qui te tracasse depuis ce matin, au lieu de commander chocolat sur chocolat depuis 30 minutes. Ajouta le brun en réajustant sa chassie sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre et souffla tout l'air de ses poumons avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Je crois que … Je suis attirée par les filles.

Elle attendit sa réaction. Kurt cligna des yeux, surpris , et se racla la gorge.

-Ok… Et qu'est se qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Hier une fille m'a embrassé… Sur la joue. Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le garçon hausser un sourcil.

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas. J'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer et mes joues me brûlaient pendant une bonne partie de la soirée . Ma deuxième option est que je devais être un peu malade et que j'avais de la fièvre, mais après coup je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Expliqua-t-elle doucement en se penchant sur la table.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh…Pendant un pic- nique, j'ai failli embrassé cette même personne . Sur la bouche.

Kurt prit un air suspicieux et se pencha à son tour sur la table.

-Se serait pas Santana dont tu me parle là? Lança-t-il .

Brittany expira brusquement en laissant échapper un hoquet et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ma chérie, la seule personne avec qui tu aurais accepté de manger en plein air, c'est elle. Dit le serveur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai plein d'autres amis ! S'indigna la blonde.

-Je t'ai toujours vu mangé avec Santana. Bref…. Tu veux que je te dise se que j'en pense ? Déclara- t- il après un instant de flottement.

Brittany hocha énergiquement de la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ,tu n'es probablement pas lesbienne, Britt .

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'ai pas la première et la dernière hétéro à se poser cette question en fréquentant Santana Lopez. C'est juste qu'elle est…Enfin tu la connait probablement mieux que moi, mais c'est dans sa manière d'Etre de séduire, même lorsque se n'est pas intentionnel . Elle attire naturellement le regard. Expliqua le brun en croisant les bras.

-Je sais mais… Tu es sûre ? Hésita la blonde en croisant les doigts pour que Kurt acquiesce.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas autant. Même moi je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur elle, et pourtant tu me connais ! Plaisanta Kurt en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, toi tu es surtout porter sur le petit brun aux yeux chocolats et au sourire éclatant qui porte un badge de manager . Ricana Brittany.

Kurt vira rapidement cramoisi et tourna sa tête vers le comptoir, là où Blaine se tenait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils détournèrent précipitamment la têtes tout les deux à la grande surprise de la danseuse.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Commença la blonde en oubliant leur précédente conversation.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers son patron qui essuyait frénétiquement le comptoir, pourtant bien propre.

-Heu je…Hier…Et bien…. Il m'a pour ainsi dire…Heu…. Embrassé . Bredouilla en rougissant furieusement le brun en baissant la tête.

Brittany poussa un petit cri hystérique, puis baissa le ton en voyant leregard paniqué de son ami. Elle chuchota.

-Mais c'est génial ! Comment c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée .

-C'était…C'était bien…Très bien même… Dit-il doucement .

-Détails !

-Et bien…Je venait de fermé la caisse, il est arrivé derrière moi et… Je sais pas, il m'a juste pris le menton entre ses doigts et….

Il baissa rapidement les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Brittany lui sourit et se pencha vers lui.

-Mais alors il t'aime bien ! Vous pouvez sortir ensemble alors !

-Non ! Dit-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-je ne suis pas sûr de se qu'il ressent par rapport à se baiser… Je veux pas me faire de faux espoir…Murmura le brun avec un visage crispé.

-Mais c'est lui qui t'a embrassé.

-Je sais mais…. Il faudra que je lui en parle….

Brittany ne posa pas plus de question et sirota son chocolat en silence tandis que Kurt retournait servir les autres clients. Les histoires d'amour étaient compliquées … Elle prit machinalement son portable et tomba sur le numéro d'Artie. Elle sourit inconsciemment et le remit dans sa poche. Elle voulait le revoir. peut- être au cours de la semaine prochaine…. Elle sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche, et lu le SMS .

_Suis devant ta porte. Tu ne répond pas. Ou es- tu ? S._

Elle frissonna involontairement en repensant à la veille, puis se ressaisi et tapa rapidement une réponse.

_Avais envie d'un bon choco. Dalton Coffee. PK tu veux me dire qqch ? B._

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_Ok. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais allez danser ce soir ? S._

_Danser en boite ? B._

_Oui :) S._

_PK pas :D B._

_Super ! Alors je te rappelle tout à l'heure, je viens d'arriver au bureau. XOXO S._

Brittany sourit légèrement et referma son portable. Une petite sortie ne lui ferait pas de mal, et si en plus elle pouvais danser, c'était encore mieux. Puis elle paniqua légèrement. Avait-elle quelque chose à se mettre au moins ? La blonde pensa alors à la robe rouge qu'elle avait acheté avec Rachel. Devait-elle la porter pour aller à une simple soirée entre filles ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se sentait-elle nerveuse tout à coup ? Elle était déjà sortie prendre un verre avec Santana avant, aucune raison de paniquer.

**_Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'arrête pas de te repasser le baiser sur ta joue dans ta petite tête._**

**_Mais se n'est pas le problème !_**

**_Ho que si, et tu le sais. _**

**_Kurt m'a dit que…._**

**_Kurt a dit "probablement " . C'est pas très précis comme réponse ça ._**

**_Santana est ma meilleure amie, normal que je réagisse comme ça avec elle. _**

**_Tu sais que c'est faux._**

**_Tu es qui d'abord toi ?_**

**_Moi ? Bah maintenant que tu me le demandes…J'en sais rien ! … Ta conscience peut- être._**

**_Ca aussi ce n'est pas très précis comme réponse. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais ._**

Troublée par son monologue intérieure, Brittany se leva et parti vers son école pour évacuer sa tête. Arrivée là bas elle se fit accoster par Mike, qui finissait de mettre son pantalon de danse.

-Hey, Brittany ? bien rentrée hier ?`

Elle esquissa un faible sourire .

-Ouais, merci pour cette soirée je me suis bien amusée .

-En tout cas tu as fait sensation . Surtout chez Artie. Etonnant que vous vous soyez côtoyiez au lycée !

-Hum . Lança distraitement la blonde en se changeant.

Elle entendait les paroles de Mike ,mais ne les enregistrait pas. Elle avait la tête ailleurs.

-Britt ?

-Ho, désolé. On va s'entraîner ? Dit-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard surpris du garçon qui venait de se rendre compte compte que la jeune fille n'avait pas écouter un traitre mot de son monologue.

-Si tu veux . haussa t-il des épaules en allant vers la grande salle.

Se concentrer sur la danse. C'était se qui lui fallait. Elle passa l 'après- midi à se défouler, à exécuter différentes figures tout aussi complexes les unes que les autres, et finalement elle se détendit. Pourquoi faire toute une histoire sur se qu'elle ressentait en présence de la brune ? C'était son amie, une amie très proche, et elle se sentait bien avec elle. Pas la peine de se casser la tête. Des amies pouvaient être tactiles de temps en temps. Fière de ses conclusions, Brittany se concentra d'avantage sur se qu'elle allait faire devant le jury. Elle et Mike devait absolument épatés les jurés pour espérer intégrer rapidement une compagnie de danse ou faire partie d'un spectacle. C'était leur rêve après tout. Une semaine, c'était relativement court pour se perfectionner, mais ils formaient une bonne équipe, et avaient déjà leur numéro. Il ne restait plus qu'à le travailler, encore et encore…

-Ta copine, celle d'hier… Demanda soudain l'asiatique à ses côté tandis qu'ils faisaient une pause .

-Santana ?

-Oui. Elle agissait… Elle n'était pas très polie avec Artie.

-Désolé pour elle, c'est une fille impulsive. Dit d'un air penaud la blonde.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, seulement… C'était étrange.

-Je lui i parlé sur le chemin du retour, elle voulait juste s'assurer que Artie était bien pour moi.

-Elle est du genre protectrice .

-Je ne sais pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

-Ouais, c'est sûrement vrai…. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Après une rapide douche elle partie précipitamment pour avoir le temps de se préparer à la soirée qui l'attendait. Brittany prit son portable et tapa un message rapide pour Kurt.

_Bonne chance avec Blaine . Love U. B._

Elle sourit inconsciemment en repensant au visage adorable qu'avait affiché son ami en mentionnant son baiser avec leur patron. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble de toute façon. La jeune blonde se demanda pendant une seconde si un jour, elle aussi, elle aurait le droit au grand amour. Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt si elle continuait à avoir l'air aussi bizarre. Car oui, malgré son physique qu'elle savait avantageux, Brittany était un peu hors du monde, et bien souvent les hommes qui se pressaient au début à sa porte soit l'abandonnait après avoir obtenu se qu'ils voulaient d'elle, soient trouvaient son comportement trop étrange et la quittait. Mais n'allez pas croire que la jeune fille en était dévastée. Oui, elle était peinée de leur départ, mais elle-même se lassait rapidement des gens , et si se n'était pas eux qui partait, c'était elle qui le faisait. Alors pour le prince charmant, se n'était pas encore dans ses options. Elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde gênée par son célibat, bien que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit le matin lu manquait. Pas que le sexe lui manquait, elle avait toujours considérée cela comme secondaire, mais avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, qui t'écoute et te regarde mangé ton croissant, ça, elle trouvait cela vraiment parfait dans une relation .

Arrivée chez elle elle reprit une douche, profitant un maximum de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles endoloris. Après un bon quart d'heure elle sorti de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette et les cheveux ruisselant. Elle se sécha les cheveux, et les lissa, laissant sa mèche tombée devant ses yeux bleu . Puis elle ouvrit son placard et fronça les sourcil, prise d'une soudaine réflexion. La robe rouge, ou quelque chose de moins voyant ?…Brittany se décida enfin à enfilé un short noir qui moulait ses fesses et permettait ainsi à la jeune femme de montrer ses jambes fines et musclées. Elle prit son débardeur rouge, et mis sa fine chaîne en or autour de son cou. Elle opta ensuite pour une paire de bottines sans talons, idéal pour pouvoir danser sans pour autant mettre une vieilles paires de basket. Elle se regarda dans la glace de sa chambre, satisfaite du résultat, et s'attaqua au maquillage. 20 minutes plus tard elle était fin prête . C'est à ce moment -là qu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla ouvrir, pour ensuite ouvrir la bouche en contemplant la jeune femme en face d'elle. Santana lui souriait ,appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur, son décolleté laissant voir ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Sa mini jupe rouge faisait ressortir le bronzage de ses longues jambes, et sa chemise relevée jusqu'au nombril laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Le regard de Brittany tomba inconsciemment sur l'objet brillant sur le nombril, et Santana sourit d'avantage en voyant la blonde la regarder avec attention. Se rendant brusquement compte qu'elle bavait littéralement sur le corps de son amie, Brittany se racla la gorge fortement, tentant de faire partir la chaleur qui s'était installée sur ses joue. Elle força son regard à remonter vers les yeux de Santana, mais cela fut pire car elle suivit la ligne du nombril jusqu'au yeux en passant par la poitrine imposante de la Latina qui pouffa en la voyant faire.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que reluquer était mal ? Ricana -t-elle en haussant un sourire.

Brittany bredouilla une excuse incompréhensible, se qui fit rire la brune.

-je te taquine, Britt ! je passais juste pour te dire que je partais un peu en avance, je dois régler un truc sur le chemin due la boite.

La blonde acquiesça, encore perdue dans la contemplation honteuse de sa voisine.

-RDV dans 1H là- bas ,ok ? Le même que la dernière fois. Ajouta Santana en se reculant légèrement de la prote.

Brittany cligna des yeux et réussit à arracher ses yeux du corps de la Latina, et envoya un sourire forcé dans sa direction.

-Oui, pas de problème, a tout à l'heure !

Elle referma lentement la porte, puis respira une grosse bouffée d'air, la gorge sèche. Ok, elle avait vraiment une attirance pour Santana, et peu importe tout se que Kurt en dira, parce que WAOUH ! Jamais elle n'avait regarder quelqu'un comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque les gens la dévisageait avec des yeux affamés, mais là elle venait exactement de faire la même chose en se qui concernait la brune !… Elle devait se calmer. Réfléchir. Pourrait-elle passer une soirée sans déshabiller la Latina du regard ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Et même si Santana le prenait à la rigolade maintenant, Brittany savait bien qu'un moment ou un autre, Santana lui demanderait des explications. Or, la jeune femme n'était pas prête à perdre sa nouvelle amie. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher entre elles simplement à cause d'une petite attraction physique. Leur amitié valait bien mieux que ça. Mais pour ce soir… Il fallait que quelqu'un l'empêche de commettre une bêtise, parce que mon dieu, Santana était une bombe sexuelle dans cette tenue. Avec frénésie, Brittany pianota sur son portable et attendit patiemment. Enfin quelqu'un décrocha.

_-Oui allo ?_

-Rachel, il faudrait que tu me rende une énorme service…

* * *

><p>-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça ? Lui demanda en grognant la brunette en attendant dans la file pour entrer en boite.<p>

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je voulais que tu vienne t'amuser avec moi ce soir.

-Brittany, il va y avoir Santana. Et a ce que je sache, elle ne m'apprécie pas et je ne l'apprécie pas non plus. Tu ne crois pas que nous retrouver entre toi pendant toute une soirée va plomber l'ambiance ? Déclara Rachel en regardant la blonde.

-Je veux mes deux meilleures amies avec moi ce soir ! Fait un effort. Pour me faire plaisir ? Lança Brittany en prenant une tête de chien battu.

-J'en ferais si elle en fait autant… Grinça la diva en arrivant devant le videur.

-papier d'identité . Dit d'une voix grave l'homme qui leur barrait la route.

Brittany fut un instant déstabilisé par la taille de l'homme ,mais se ressaisi vite et fouilla comme Rachel dans son sac.

-Laisse Jimmy, elle est avec moi . Déclara soudain une voix de l'âtre côté de la prote.

Santana apparu derrière l'homme, les joues rouges et un grand sourire sur les lèvres .

-Biritt, tu es enfin !…Et tu as amené Berry avec toi. Lança d'une voix cinglante la Latina en constatant que la blonde n'était pas seule à vouloir entrer.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir aussi ,Santana. Dit avec ironie la diva .

-Pourquoi elle est là ? Demanda d'une voix mécontente santana en direction de la blonde .

-C'est ma meilleure amie San. Je lui ai demander de m'accompagner. Dit d'une petite voix Brittany en croisant le regard de la brune.

-Santana, baby, dis- moi laquelle entre, que je puisse dégager l'autre. Grogna le videur.

Brittany supplia silencieusement la Latina du regard. Comment pourrait-elle survivre cette nuit sans Rachel ? Après un conflit visible avec elle- même, Santana poussa un long soupir.

-Laissez- les entrer toute les deux, Jimmy, ce sont des amies.

La jeune danseuse remercia le ciel intérieurement et suivit avec enthousiasme la Latina dans le couloir sombre. Elles furent aussitôt envahi par un bruit assourdissant, et se firent entourées par une foule en mouvement sur la piste de danse. Brittany sentit la main chaude de sentant prendre la sienne pour la guider, et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle devait faire abstraction de ses réactions. Les lumières de la boules illuminaient la pièce, et Brittany se mit à suivre le rythme de la foule. Elle avait envie de danser. Mais il fallait qu'elle se prenne un verre d'abord. Danser en étant légèrement saoul rendait les choses beaucoup plus amusantes.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au bar et s'assirent toute les trois, mais une jeûne femme vint soudain s'accouder sur l'épaule de Santana, et Brittany serra la mâchoire en reconnaissant la secrétaire de cette dernière.

-Salut Brittany . Lança avec un sourire sarcastique la blonde.

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, Quinn . Ajouta durement notre héroïne à son intention.

l'autre blonde se contenta de dévoiler une rangée de dents blanches en un sourire inquiétant. Brittany vit Santana remuée sur sa chaise , un regard d'excuse à son encontre.

-Je devais régler des choses à propos de mon boulot, mais Quinn a insisté pour venir avec moi.

-Rhooo fait pas ta méchante, Sany, tu voulais que je vienne ! Dit la blonde en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-Non, je comptais passée ma soirée avec Britt,** seules**.

La Latina jeta un regard noir dans la direction de sa secrétaire, mais aussi vers celle de Rachel, qui n'avais pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles s'étaient assises. Brittany se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son visage s'était crispé, et que ses yeux brillaient de haine.

-Rachel, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle ,inquiète.

-Ho, ça va parfaitement Brittany. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à voir Quinn Fabray ici. Coupa sèchement la brune en regardant la blonde près du comptoir.

Brittany ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna sa tête rapidement vers Quinn, qui avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et se fixèrent sur la meilleure amie de la blonde.

-Berry ? … Siffla-t-elle en posant brutalement son verre sur le comptoir, renversant par la même occasion la vodka qu'il contenait.

Brittany sentit instantanément l'air se charger , et devint mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas du tout se qu'il se passait.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Osa-t-elle après une seconde qui lui parut interminable.

-Très bien même. Nous étions dans le même lycée et dans le même club de chant. Dit froidement Rachel, ses muscles tendu à l'extrême.

Santana et elle s'échangèrent un regard, incertaines sur se qui se passait entre leurs deux amies. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs, et Rachel était pâle comme un linge, même dans l'obscurité de la pièce. _I love Rock 'n' roll_ commença.

-Au lieu de rester figée comme des piquets, vous pourriez nous dire se qui se passe putain ! S'énerva soudain la Latina.

-Santana! S'indigna la blonde .

-Bien sûr, Sany. Pourquoi ne pas te raconter comment nous nous connaissons. Susurra désagréablement la secrétaire blonde en reprenant son sourire vicieux.

Rachel semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, c'est pourquoi Brittany posa une main réconfortant sur son avant- bras et la força à se rassoir à ses côtés.

-Ca faisait un bout de temps depuis la remise des diplômes, Berry . Continua d'un ton mielleux la blonde à côté de Santana.

-Je me souviens parfaitement de comment tu m'as dit au revoir.

-Il fallait bien que tu goûte une dernière fois aux slushies du lycée. Souffla la blonde en éclatant de rire.

-Slushies ? Ajouta Brittany, perdue.

-Une coutume locale dans mon lycée où les loyers se faisaient arrosés de boissons par les stars de l'école. Grinça la diva tout en lançant un regard noir à Quinn.

Brittany mit la main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

-mais c'est complètement débile ! Et tu as subit ça ? !

-Quinn m'as fait subir ça.

Brittany foudroya aussitôt la secrétaire , mais elle ne récolta qu'un sourire mauvais.

-Tu le méritais Berry.

-Je ne méritais rien ! Tu t'es acharné sur moi pendant 3 ans ! Je ne t'avais rien fait ! S'exclama Rachel en se relevant brusquement de son siège et en faisant un pas vers Quinn.

-Ta seule présence était un outrage à cette école. Il fallait bien que moi, la capitaine des cheerleaders, te donne une leçon. Dit la blonde comme si ça tombait de sens.

Brittany ressenti encore plus d'antipathie pour Quinn. Elle était déjà une salope à l'école, et continuait maintenant. Le fait de savoir que sa meilleure amie avait subi ces humiliations la rendait furieuse. Comment Santana pouvait être amie avec cette fille ?….

-Tu n'étais qu'une sale pute qui aimait faire souffrir les gens. Siffla la brune alors que Quinn venait à son tour de se lever.

-Tu veux qu'on règle ça maintenant, _Man-Hands_ ? Renchérit Quinn en claquant sa langue sur son palet, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage déformé par la colère de la diva.

Le surnom sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide à la brunette car un éclair de douleur traversa tout à coup ses yeux, avant que des larmes ne se forment. Brittany paniqua, la gorge serrée.

-Rach… Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, Brittany, mais je crois que je vais rentrée chez moi….Amuse-toi bien . Dit d'une voix tremblante la brune avant de prednre son manteau de de partir précipitamment, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

Brittany resta la main dans le vide, sentant un grand vide s'installé .

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? ! Lança d'une voix menaçante Santana en regardant avec colère sa secrétaire.

Brittany jeta un oeil à celle qui venait de faire souffrir une fois de plus sa meilleure amie, et cru voir pendant un instant les yeux de Quinn fixés la porte d'où venait de sortir Rachel, avec une expression étrangement douloureuse. Mais elle cru rêver lorsqu'elle vit le sourire insupportable de la blonde refaire son apparition sur son visage.

-Allons Santana, tu vas pas me dire que cette naine est ton amie ?

-J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais ton comportement à vraiment été dégueulasse sur ce coup! S'emporta la Latina avec un expression de dégoût.

Le visage de Quinn se durcit.

-Tu ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et en aucun cas je te permet de me juger, tu es pire que moi.

-Santana n'aurais jamais dit ça. Intervint soudain Brittany avec colère.

-Tu crois ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que pour l'instant elle se montre gentille avec toi qu'un jour elle ne va pas te balancer comme une vieille merde.

-Toi aussi tu as eu ton lot de slushies à la figure, Quinn . Tu sais se que Berry ressentait à cette époque . Déclara la brune.

Quinn se figea. Brittany fronça les sourcils sous cette nouvelle information. Quinn respira profondément, mais on voyant que les mots de Santana l'avait touché .

-Ta gueule, Santana. Me parle pas de mon passé. Je ne ressemble en rien à Berry. Maintenant va baiser ta copine blonde , de toute façon tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

PAF. La gifle parti sans contrôle. Brittany regarda Quinn portée la main à sa joue, choquées toutes les deux par le geste de Santana.

-N'insinue pas que je pourrais faire ça à Britt. La prochaine fois que tu t'attaque à elle de nouveau, sois sûre que ma vengeance sera pire qu'une claque. Murmura avec dégoût la brune, avant de tourner les talons en empoignant fermement la main de Birttany dans son sillage.

La danseuse vit juste avant de disparaitre dans la foule le visage décomposé de Quinn, puis elle fut soudain dans le froid. Elles étaient dehors. Santana la tira à sa suite, et aucune des deux jeunes filles ne dire un mot durant le trajet jusqu'à chez elles. Brittany n'arrivait pas à réaliser se qui venait de se passé. Il fallait qu'elle voit Rachel demain. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Mais qu'elle hasard malheureux que deux ennemies se rencontrent comme cela après de longues années sans se voir ni se parler. Brittany frissonnait encore en repensant aux menaces et au ton qu'avait employé Quinn en parlant à son amie. Ses paroles étaient si pleines de…Haine . Brittany en avait mal au coeur rien que d'y songer. Rachel avait -elle dû subir cette tension tout les jours pendant 3 ans ? … La pauvre devait être brisée à l'époque, tout comme ce soir… Comment deux personnes pouvaient arrivée à se haïr de la sorte ? C'était quelque chose que Brittany n'arrivait pas à concevoir, elle qui n'avait jamais détester personne. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt elle se souciait juste de ne pas avoir trop de contacts avec Santana… Mais la douleur de son amie occultait tout le reste pour le moment. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Santana s'arrêter brusquement ,et elle manqua de tomber par terre.

-Britt… Murmura la brune en désignant une forme sombre assise sur le pas de la prote de leur immeuble.

Brittany senti son coeur se briser à la vision de Rachel , recroquevillée contre le mur. Elle s'avança lentement et entoura doucement avec des gestes tendres la diva, qui laissa échapper un sanglot .

-Chuut, je suis là Rach… Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille en la serrant contre elle.

Elle regarda Santana, la gorge nouée, et toutes les trois montèrent au dernier étage, avant que Brittany n'ouvre son appartement et emmène Rachel vers son lit, la pauvre tremblant à chaque pas, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage ravagé par la douleur. Elle entendit vaguement Santana dire qu'elle allait préparée du thé, et étendit sa meilleure amie confortablement sous ses couvertures.

-Je suis là… On va s'occuper de toi. Alors repose- toi ma belle… Murmura la blonde en baisant le front de la brunette .

Rachel hocha e la tête et marmonna des excuses, mais Brittany lui sourit simplement. Elle alla vers la cuisine et trouva la Latina versant du thé dans trois tasses. Elle avait enlevé son manteau, et jeta un regard en biais vers la chambre de Brittany.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Dit-elle doucement.

-Mal. Je ne comprend pas la réaction de Quinn …. Ni celle de Rachel d'ailleurs. Elle m'avait toujours sembler si forte avant. Jen e l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Murmura la blonde ne prenant une tasse fumante et en la portant à ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

-Quinn a eu aussi son lot de souffrance durant sa jeunesse.

Brittany l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne dit pas qu'elle a été vraiment une conne avec Rachel tout à l'heure, mais j'essaye de la comprendre.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à mon amie. Dit après un silence Brittany.

-Je ne te demande pas de le faire.

-Comment peux-tu rester son amie alors qu'elle se comporte comme une…

-Comme moi ? Dit la brune en esquissant un sourire triste.

-Non ! Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Bon ,tu m'as énervé au début, mais tu n'as jamais été méchante ni sadique. Quinn m'a donné l'impression d'aimer rappeler à Rachel des mauvais souvenirs. Continua Brittany.

-Tu ne me connais pas ,Britt. Crois - moi quand je te dis que Quinn et mi, on est pareil.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as du coeur.

-Quinn aussi en a un . Mais elle a réussit à s'enfermer dans une carapace de froideur qui est très difficile à atteindre. Ajouta doucement Santana.

Silence.

-Je vais apportez ça à Rachel. Dit la blonde en désignant la dernière tasse de thé.

-Je vais te laisser alors. Soupira Santana en se relevant.

-Merci…Pour le thé . Et pour l'avoir défendu là- bas. Déclara Brittany en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa voisine.

-Pas de quoi. Répondit -t-elle.

-Je suis désolé que cette soirée soit devenue un enfer.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir accepté que Quinn vienne…C'était une mauvaise idée .

Brittany se pencha en avant et embrassa sans arrières- pensées la joue de Santana, qui la regarda intensément.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Britt….

Brittany retourna au chevet de Rachel et entendit la porte se refermer dans un claquement. Elle soupira et s'allongea à côté de la brunette, qui tremblait encore un peu. Sans bruit, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre elle, lui signifiant implicitement qu'elle était là pour elle. Rachel se colla contre la poitrine de la blonde, reconnaissante ,et elles s'endormirent profondément.

**Pfiuuu ! Enfin terminé ! Je sais pas ,beaucoup de Brittana aujourd'hui, mais dans le prochain se sera le cas ! Je voulais posé les base pour le Faberry dans ce chapitre .^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Suite !**

Brittany ouvrit lentement ses paupières, cligna des yeux, et tomba sur une chevelure brune . Elle soupira doucement en se remémorant les événements de la veille, et se dégagea sans mouvements brusques de l'étreinte de Rachel. La jeune fille dormait encore profondément au vu de ses lentes inspirations, se qui soulagea la blonde. Elle avait eu peur que la pauvre fasse une nuit blanche…. Elle se leva délicatement, avant d'aller à la cuisine se faire du café. Le liquide chaud la fit soupirer de bien- être, et elle s'accouda à sa table, les yeux fixés sur l'autre jeune femme. Brittany ne voulait pas se mêler de se qui ne la regardait pas. Se n'était pas son rôle de régler les problèmes entre Quinn et Rachel. Mais une partie d'elle se sentait responsable de la petite brune. Lorsqu'elle était sorti du lycée, sa rencontre avec la diva avait changé sa vie, et elle avait enfin comprit se que le terme "ami" voulait dire. Rachel avait été là lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide ou d'une épaule rassurante. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber maintenant. C'était son devoir de protéger son amie, Brittany en était persuader. Mais elle n'allait pas agresser la brune avec ses questions. Il fallait que Rachel se confie d'elle même à la blonde…

-Hello… Marmonna une voix rauque .

Brittany s'aperçut tout à coup que Rachel venait de se réveiller, et la regardait, les yeux hagard, enroulée dans sa couverture. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et la blonde fut peiné d'y voir encore une trace de douleur .

-Hey Rach…. Café ? Lança doucement la blonde avec un sourire .

La brunette hocha positivement de la tête et vint s'assoir en silence à ses côtés. Elle prit la tasse fumante dan ses mains et ferma un instant les yeux en buvant une gorgée. Brittany ne la quittait pas du regard, incertaine sur la manière d'aborder les événements de la veille. Devait-elle attendre quelques jours avant d'en parler avec elle? Le temps qu'elle s'en remette… Elle garda le silence, laissant Rachel boire en sérénité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise, des questions lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Pose- moi tes questions, Brittany, je ne vais pas me fâcher… Lâcha soudain dans un soupire la brune en fixant la danseuse.

-Quoi ? ….

-Je vois bien que tu t'interroges, et ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi….

Rachel semblait résignée. Brittany avala difficilement en voyant son amie dans cet état, et prit une profonde respiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Quinn et toi… Pourquoi tout cela à commencer ?

Rachel ferma un instant les yeux ,et son expression se fit lointaine, comme si elle tentait de se souvenir.

-Comme je l'ai dit hier. J'était considérée comme un looser, elle était au sommet de l'échelle sociale.

-Terrorisait-elle d'autres élèves ? Demanda lentement la blonde.

-Elle était une chienne avec tout le monde, mais… Elle ne s'en prenait personnellement qu'à moi… Murmura la brune d'une voix cassée.

-…Pourquoi ?…

Brittany capta l'infime soupire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Rachel.

-A l'époque , elle sortait avec Finn.

-Finn ? ! S'exclama la blonde, étonnée.

-Ouais. il était le Quaterback, il était populaire. Elle était la capitaine des cheerleaders, elle était la plus belle fille du lycée. Le couple parfait en somme. Ricana faiblement Rachel en prenant une mine triste.

-Je savais que vous vous étiez rencontré au lycée, mais je ne savais pas comment. Ajouta Brittany pour elle- même.

-Nous étions tous les trois dans le Glee Club. Et ne me demande pas comment, mais Finn est tombé amoureux de moi. Continua la brune avec un sourire.

La danseuse esquissa un sourire à son tour, mais le visage de Rachel s'ombrait par la suite.

-Malheureusement il sortait encore avec Quinn à l'époque. Et nous nous sommes mises à nous battre pour Finn. Elle me voyais comme une menace. Alors les slushies se sont intensifiés, ainsi que les humiliations.

-Et Finn n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter ou de se séparer d'avec elle ? ! S'indigna la blonde en écoutant le récit.

-Il tenait à a réputation à l'époque. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Et puis aujourd'hui c'est avec moi qu'il est de toute manière, alors je ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Lui dit Rachel en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-….

Le comportement de Finn restait injuste pour Brittany . Si il aimait Rachel, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protéger ?…

-Et puis en dernière année, Quinn s'est lassée , et est passée à autre chose. Elle est sortie avec un autre joueur de football , et m'a laissé tranquille pendant un bon moment.

Rachel fit une pause, et Brittany fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de son amie se voiler.

-Attend… Hier, Quinn a dit qu'elle t'avais slushié à la remise des diplômes. Mais pourquoi, si tout s'était calmé entre vous ? Osa-t-elle enfin .

-On a couché ensemble.

Blanc.

-Vous avez… QUOI ? ! S'étouffa la blonde dans son café en captant enfin .

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais elle en fit abstraction et fixa Rachel avec des yeux ronds. Elle croisa le regard terne de sa meilleure amie, et la blonde sentit presque physiquement la douleur qui se dégageait de la brune en face d'elle. La voix de Rachel se brisa légèrement alors qu'elle faisait un effort pour remettre ses idées en place :

-Elle… Elle avait organisé une fête la veille de la remise des diplômes, chez elle. Quasiment tout les élèves étaient invités. Pas moi, bien sûr, mais Finn m'a imposé. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool, et… Et je n'avait jamais été à une fête de ma vie. Je suppose que j'ai voulu ressembler aux autres… Alors j'ai bu, et bu…. Je ne me souviens même pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre de Quinn. Elle… Elle était toute seule, assise sur son lit, et… Elle je me souviens qu'elle tanguait elle aussi. Et pour la première fois, elle m'a souri en me voyant ...

Brittany ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Rachel. Elle semblait si confuse en se remémorant ce souvenir….

-Je me suis approchée d'elle, et… Mon dieu, je ne me rappelle pas précisément mais… Je me souviens de ses mains sur ma taille, de son souffle contre ma bouche… Tout s'est enchainé si vite… Je ne me contrôlais plus… Sanglota-t-elle en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

-Hey… Chuchota Brittany en se pencha pour prendre les mains de son maie dans les siennes.

Rachel renifla et déglutit difficilement.

-Le lendemain matin… Je me suis réveillée totalement nue et dans son lit, avec une atroce gueule de bois . Je n 'arrivais pas à croire se que nous avions fait, _se que j'avais fait_. Et elle était là, endormie contre ma poitrine. Et j'ai paniqué. Dés que j'ai voulu bouger du lit , je l'ai réveillé, et elle s'est figée en me découvrant à ses côtés. Je me souviens encore de son regard, Brittany… Un regard de haine pure, et le visage déformé par l' horreur . Je n'ai même pas parler. J'ai juste pris mes affaires et je suis partie en courant jusqu'à chez moi. Lorsque je suis allez en cours quelques heures plus tard, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Intérieurement j'étais soulagée, mais elle m'attendait avec ses cheerleaders sur le terrain de foot où se déroulait la remise des diplômes. Je n 'ai pas tout de suite comprit se qu'il m'arrivait. Une dizaine de filles avec Quinn se sont approcher de moi alors que je prenait fièrement mon diplôme , et m'on versé le contenu de leur verre sur la tête. Devant mes pères. Devant le principal. Devant tout les étudiants senior.

Brittany serra la mâchoire.

-C'était un peu mon humiliation finale tu vois…. Une dernière vengeance… Mais je n'oublierais jamais le dégoût que m'a inspiré ce geste de la part de Quinn. Finit froidement Rachel .

-Ho, Rachel… Murmura la gorge serrée la blonde .

Un silence s'en suivit.

-…L'as-tu dit à Finn ? Demanda finalement Brittany.

-Non ! Lança d'une voix paniquée la brune en écarquillant ses yeux. Comment peux-tu penser que je lui en ai parler ? ! Je me sentais déjà assez sale comme ça pour en plus devoir subir le regard dégoûter de mon copain…

-Et vous n'en avez jamais parler? … Avec Quinn je veux dire. Dit avec hésitation la blonde en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

Rachel la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Et qu'est se que j'aurais pu lui dire ? " Salut Quinn, ça faisait un bail ! Dis, je voulais qu'on s'expliquent la nuit qu'on a passer à baiser dans ton lit , totalement bourrées ! " Railla la brune en croisant les bras .

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le ton cynique de son amie. Se n'était pas dans les habitudes de la diva de s'emporter de la sorte.

-Pas la peine d'être agressive, s'était juste une question… Souffla la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Rachel la contempla un instant, puis baissa les yeux ,l'air coupable.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolée d'avoir hausser le ton. Tu n'y es pour rien… c'est juste que… C'est un souvenir difficile pour moi.

-Je comprend …

-J'en doute …. Hier… Ca m'a vraiment fait un choc de la revoir. Murmura finalement Rachel .

-Normal .

-Désolée d'avoir gâcher ta soirée .

-Se n'est pas grave, et puis je n'avais pas forcément envie de rester avec Quinn non plus. Ajouta Brittany en souriant.

- Elle n'a pas changé ,hein ?… Demanda la brune faiblement , mais cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Brittany ne dit rien mais son silence suffit à Rachel pour lui faire pousser un long soupir.

-Je pensais qu'avec le temps… Elle aurait mûri. Mais apparemment elle aime bien restée dans son rôle de garce .

-Un rôle ? S'étonna la blonde en haussant un sourcil .

Rachel hésitation, les yeux rempli de doute, puis elle recommença à parler :

-Nous n'étions pas amies. Elle me détestais. _Elle me déteste_ . Et j'aurais dû ressentir la même chose à son égard à l'époque. Mais ,je ne sais pas… Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas se qu'elle prétendait être. Parfois elle avait ce regard triste , lorsque qu'elle n'était pas entourée de ses cheerleaders… Et à cause de ça, je n'arrivais pas à la haïr ,malgré tout se qu'elle me faisait subir. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je nous trouvais une étrange ressemblance . J'étais seule, et elle, malgré sa popularité, n'avait aucun ami véritable .

Brittany écoutait avec attention, remarquant que le regard de Rachel s'était teinté de mélancolie. Mais aussitôt la phrase finie, le visage de la diva se fit plus dur, et elle continua :

-Mais après se qu'il s'est passé à la remise des diplômes, j'ai changé d'avis à son sujet. Elle voulait rester une garce, et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais m'en soucier . Ca ne servait à rien que je garde l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse changer.

La blonde fixait la jeune fille avec sympathie. Rachel avait vraiment été blessé par les actions de Quinn dans le passé. Et aujourd'hui, la blonde revenait comme un boulet de canon dans la vie de Rachel, brisant ainsi l'équilibre que la diva avait réussit à construire.

-Je ne la laisserais pas foutre ta vie en l'air à nouveau, Rach . je te le promet . Déclara doucement mais fermement Brittany, une lueur déterminée dans son regard.

Rachel émit un petit rire.

-C'est gentil Brittany, mais je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre seule. Et puis je ne prendrais pas le risque de la croiser à nouveau .

-Mais elle travaille avec Santana. Et c'est une de ses amies proches. Si je suis amie avec Santana, alors Quinn sera forcément dans les parages. Il y a un risque pour que vous vous retrouviez face à face à nouveau. Expliqua la blonde en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne.

Rachel se crispa , et regarda Brittany sans rien dire.

-Rachel ?

-Même si cela arrivait, je saurais lui faire face. Je _peux_ lui faire face. Dit d'une voix ferme la brune.

-Rachel… Je sais que tu es forte. Tu es sûrement la fille la plus forte que je connaisse . Mais au vu de ta réaction d'hier, j'ai peur que… Insista Brittany.

-Je peux le faire. Quinn Fabray ne me terrorisera pas toute ma vie . Coupa rapidement la diva en serrant la main de Britt dans la sienne.

La jeune femme voyait la détermination dans les yeux de son amie, mais elle savait très bien que Rachel essayait de se persuader en disant ça.

-…Tu vas dire à Finn qu'elle est à Los Angeles ?

-Non. Cela ne le concerne pas, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il essaye de m'aider. Je dois résoudre ce problème seule.

un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux amies, et elles finirent leur café tandis que les rayons du soleil atteignaient enfin la pièce. Brittany soupira en constatant qu'elle devait bientôt partir pour l'école de danse, et se leva, incertaine.

-Je dois aller à mon école.

-vas- y, je vais rentrer chez moi .

-Tu es sûre ?

-Brittany ,je ne vais pas m'imposer chez toi ,et encore moins t'obliger à rester avec moi . je me sens mieux, grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir raccompagner d'ailleurs. Ajouta avec un petit sourire la brune en se levant à son tour.

-…Ok. Mais tu m'appelle si tu as le moindre problème.

Rachel lui sourit tendrement.

…Je vais te prendre dans mes bras maintenant, d'accord ? Dit la brune en s'approchant de son amie qui acquiesça en souriant.

Les deux jeunes fille s'enlacèrent, heureuses d'avoir une aussi bonne amie dans les deux cas. Après quelques minutes elles se séparèrent, et Brittany posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rachel, avant d'aller se changer. En revenant, maquillée et habillée, Brittany trouva la brune près de la porte ,son manteau à son bras. La blonde ouvrit la porte, et elles sortirent toutes les deux dans le couloir. Elles descendirent les escaliers, et se préparèrent à se séparer au tournant de la rue. Elles se firent un autre câlin, puis Brittany commença à partir, jusqu'à se que Rachel l'appelle.

-Brittany !

-Oui ?

-Tu diras merci aussi à Santana . Je …Pense pouvoir réviser un peu mon jugement sur elle après se qu'elle a fait hier . Déclara la brune .

Brittany sourit.

-Je lui dirais. A bientôt Rach !

La blonde parait prendre le bus, heureuse et triste après sa longue discussion avec Rachel. Son amie s'était confier, s'était dévoiler auprès d'elle . Même Finn, qui était l'amour de la vie de Rachel, n'avait eu connaissance de ce drame entre les deux ennemies. Brittany se sentait fière d'avoir eu la confiance de la diva à ce sujet très personnel. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aller voir la blonde responsable de l'état de son amie pour lui hurler dessus. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en ferait rien. Comme Rachel l'avait dit plus tôt, s'était quelque chose que elles deux seules pouvaient régler. Et si Quinn s'en fichait et voulait simplement détruire de nouveau la vie de la brune, alors là, Brittany s'en mêlerait.

Et tout à coup elle repensa à Santana. La jeune femme l'avait surprise la veille en prenant la défense de Rachel. Elle savait pourtant que la Latina n'appréciait guère la brunette. Disons -le carrément, elle trouvait Rachel horriblement ennuyante. Mais elle n'avait pas hésité à crier sur Quinn lorsque Rachel s'était enfui en pleurant. La blonde savait que Santana n'était pas la garce qu'elle disait qu'elle était. Bon quand même un peu, mais elle savait se montrer anormalement gentille avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. La blonde avait vu la Latina jouée avec les enfants du quartier. Elle avait ce sourire bienveillant qui contrastait terriblement avec celui qu'elle utilisait fréquemment en public. Brittany était contente et flattée de savoir qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes à pouvoir voir ce côté- là de la brune. Et l'intervention de Santana dans la boîte n'avait fait que confirmer à Brittany que la brune était une fille bien. Mais alors pourquoi traînait-elle avec des gens comme Puck ? Et comment pouvait-elle si facilement glissé de jeune femme agréable et drôle à quelqu'un de cynique et de désespérément dragueur ?…. A croire qu'elle avait deux personnalités.

Brittany pouffa . De toute façon, les deux Santana lui plaisait. Pas que le côté négatif soit bien, mais la Latina ne serait pas Santana Lopez sans sa répartie violente et son attitude de séductrice. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Brittany regrettait un peu le temps où Santana lui faisait des compliments et des allusions. "Comment ça je regrette ? … Mais pas du tout, je n'aimais pas cette Santana ! " Se reprit-elle aussitôt après cette pensée passagère. Troublée, la blonde arriva à son Ecole et rejoignit son groupe de danse. le reste de la journée se passa sans problème, mais Brittany avait plein de choses en tête. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, le passage devant les juges la semaine qui arrivait… Brittany avait beaucoup à penser, et peu de temps à consacrer à ses soucis personnels. A 19h le cours se termina, et elle fila pour commencer son boulot au **Dalton Coffee**. Elle enfila rapidement son tablier en arrivant au comptoir, et fit un signe de main à son patron et à Kurt avant de prendre un bloc- note et un crayon dans un tiroir. Elle prit une première commande, et continua comme ça jusqu'à 22H non stop. Elle était fatiguée, mais le loyer ne se payait pas tout seul ,et puis il y avait une bonne ambiance et son patron était un bon ami, ainsi que Kurt, le serveur. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si le garçon avait pu parler à Blaine . Elle le rejoignit et se pencha vers lui, dans la confidence.

-Alors comment c'est passé LA discussion ? Chuchota-t-elle en pointant du doigt Blaine.

Kurt sursauta, la main sur le coeur.

-Jésus- Christ, Brittany ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

-Désolée . Donc ?

-… Et bien… je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui en parler.

-Kurt !

-Oui je sais ça craint ! Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il regrette maintenant. Et si je me faisais des films ? Dit la garçon en baissant d'un ton lorsque Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil dans leur direction.

-Kurt, Blaine t'adore !

-Blaine aime tout le monde. C'est LE gars parfait. Comment pourrait-il être attiré par moi ?

-Parce que tu es génial aussi ,Kurt . Tu es le premier dans cette ville a m'avoir donner ton amitié ,alors que tu ne me connaissait que depuis deux jours. Et tu es un formidable cuisinier. Un bon cuisinier dans un couple est indispensable . Ajouta la blonde.

-Mon dieu, Britt, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, je vais rougir ! Soupira en souriant le brun.

-Se serait la première fois que je te verrais rougir. Enfin, mis à part toutes les fois où tu rougis lorsque Blaine t'adresse la parole . Plaisanta Britt avec un clin d'oeil.

-Brittany !

-Trop tentant . Dit-elle en riant en voyant le visage rose du serveur.

Soudain, Kurt reprit contenance, et il sembla réfléchir.

-Puisque tu parles mes soucis émotionnels, j'ai le droit de me mêler des tiens. Ricana-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Brittany soupira.

-Il n'y a rien à dire . Pour l'instant je suis célibataire.

-Et ce garçon l'autre soir ? Un brun à lunettes . Tu discutais beaucoup avec lui à se que j'ai vu.

-Artie ? Oui, c'est un chouette gars. Je voudrais bien le revoir. Mais Rachel m'a toujours dit que c'était le garçon qui devait appeler pour un rencards. Sinon je passes pour une désespérée. Dit la blonde.

-Tu devras me présenter cette Rachel, depuis le temps que tu m'en parle. Elle joue à Brodway, je me trompe ? On devrais bien s'entendre . Dit Kurt.

-Oui, exact !

-J'ai toujours rêver de faire parti d'une compagnie… Peut-être que je pourrais lui en parler ,si un jour tu me présente.

-Oui pas de problème !Viens à la maison quand tu veux, et on se fera une soirée tous les trois ! Déclara joyeusement Brittany.

-Et….En se qui concerne ton Artie… Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête en ce moment ? Ajouta enfin le brun malicieusement.

-Qui ça ? Coupa la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Santana peut-être ?….

Le coeur de brittany manqua un battement, et elle se racla la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Rien ne se passe entre elle et moi .

-Mais tu es bien venue me voir l'autre jour parce que tu te sentais attirée par elle ,non ?

-Tu m'as dit que c'était passager.

-Mais je peux me tromper. Il y a eu d'autres comportements qui t'on troublé depuis ?

-Non . Mais Santana est mon amie, je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées à son égard . Assura la blonde ,bien qu'intérieurement sa conscience lui disait le contraire.

Kurt semla remarquer une hésitation dans sa voix car soudain ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Tu es sure de ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Dit-elle précipitamment en essayant de ne pas avoir de contact avec Kurt.

Ce garçon était trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

-Ho, dans ce cas tu n'y verra pas d'inconvénients si je te disais que depuis dix minutes Santana s'est assise à une table et est en train de sourire à une jeune femme assise en face d'elle ?

Le cou de Brittany se tourna brusquement vers la salle du café, et son regard tomba sur la Latina au fond de la pièce, en compagnie d'une jeune femme ayant probablement la vingtaine, et qui lui souriait avec des yeux brillants. Le ventre de Brittany se tordit violemment à la vue de ce spectacle, et elle agrippa inconsciemment sa chaise, la serrant avec tellement de force que sa paume lui fit bientôt mal. Elle sentit une étrange sensation en voyant Santana dédiée à l'inconnue un de ses sourires qui disais " tu- me -plais -et -je- vais- te -ramener -chez- moi " . Brittany n'avait pas vu ce comportement chez Santana depuis longtemps. En fait, pas depuis qu'elles avaient commencés à être amies. En y repensant, Brittany n'était pas tout le temps avec la Latina. Elle n'avait jamais songé à se que faisait la brune lorsqu'elles ne se voyaient pas certains soirs. Mais il lui était maintenant évident que Santana draguait encore . Le fait de se souvenir de cet aspect de la brune souleva le coeur de la blonde, mais elle tenta de se calmer. Qui était-elle pour se soucier avec qui Santana sortait ? Elle avait une vie . Elle faisait se qu'elle voulait . Se n'était pas comme si elle allait arrêter de séduire juste pour rester la gentille Santana qui était amie avec Brittany. Mais malgré tout, la blonde se sentit malade en voyant le couple si proche. La main de Santana traçait des cercles sur la peau de la main de l'autre jeûne femme, qui semblait appréciée .

-Pas intéressée hein ? Lança tout à coup à ses côtés le brun en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Brittany ne lui répondit pas, sa tête commençant à bourdonner. Elle se sentait en colère contre Santana. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elles étaient amies bon sang ! Brittany n'avait pas l'exclusivité sur la Latina . Si l'une voulait sortir avec quelqu'un, et bien ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à l'autre. Oui, alors pourquoi voulait-elle s'enfuir ? Pourquoi vouloir froncer vers leur table, prednre le bras de Santana et l'éloigner de cette fille ?

-Brittany, va prendre la commande de la table 4 ! Lui cria Blaine à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Table 4. Leur table. Evidemment. Elle se figea et prit une profonde respiration, avant de se diriger vers les deus jeuenes femmes. Dés que sentant l vit, un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage, mais elle ne retira pas sa main de celle de l'autre. Brittany se crispa légèrement en constatant combien l'inconnue était séduisante.

-Salut Britt ! Dit la Latina avec un sourire doux.

Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire bêtement, son coeur s'accélérant légèrement en voyant que sa présence faisait sourire Santana .

-Salut San… Lança-t-elle sans le moindre regard pour l'autre jeune femme.

-Comment s'est passé ton cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda avec intérêt la brune, fixant ses yeux sur la danseuse, qui se sentit inconsciemment satisfaite d'avoir toute l'attention de son amie au détriment de l'inconnue.

-Bien ,je m'entraîne toujours pour mon audition .

-Et Rachel ? Comment allait-elle ce matin ?

-…Elle allait mieux. Elle m'a raconté leur passé à toute les deux. Et toi, tu as reparler à Quinn de tout ça ? Dit la blonde sérieusement.

-Elle n'est pas venue travaillée aujourd'hui . Lança la brune en haussant les épaules.

-Ha bon ? s'étonna Brittany .

-Ouais, moi aussi ça m'as surprise. Quinn ers quelqu'un de très consciencieux sur son travail ,elle ne prendrait pas une journée de repos sans bonne raison . Déclara gravement la Latina .

-Il n'y a pas que Rachel qui est été choquée par cette rencontre alors … Souffla après une seconde la blonde .

-Je n'en sais rien… Elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels .

-…En tout cas Rachel t'es reconnaissante pour hier soir .

-Pas de quoi . Quinn a poussé le bouchon trop loin . Dit la brune en haussant des épaules.

-Et moi aussi je te remercie, tu ne sais pas se que ça me fait de savoir que tu ai pris sa défense… Murmura la blonde.

Santana lui sourit tendrement et Brittany sentit quelque chose voler dans son entre, lui causant un léger vertige, étrangement agréable.

-Hum, hum. Se racla soudain la gorge la jeune femme au côté de Santana.

Le contact entre leurs yeux furent brisés, et Brittany se tourna vers l'inconnue, sentant un pic de colères lui monter au nez. Santana ne sembla pas gêner par l'interruption et repassa main sur l'autre main . Brittany fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sur le geste.

-Britt, je te présentes heu…

-Carine . Lança froidement la rousse en toisant d'un regard dédaigneux la blonde en face d'elle.

-C'est ça, Carine . On s'est rencontré tout à l'heure dans une boutique de parfum. Elle a gentiment acceptée de venir prendre un café avec moi . Continua la brune, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les éclairs entres les deux autres jeunes femmes.

-Enchantée . Dit la blonde avec un sourire forçé.

-De même . Ajouta avec un sourire faux la rousse .

Elle ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. La jeune rousse semblait du même genre que Quinn, se dit Brittany en prenant son bloc- note en main.

-Donc, qu'est se que se sera ?

-Café noir pour moi, et un chocolat pour Carine, s'il te plait . Répondit Santana avec un sourire.

La blonde hocha la tête et parti en cuisine, donnant la commande à Blaine. Mais elle ne quitta pas le couple des yeux, bouillonnant intérieurement en voyant la rousse se pencher vers l'oreille de la Latina et de lui murmurer quelque chose qui fit rire la brune.

-Tiens, ta commande. Lui dit Blaine en lui tendant deux tasses.

Brittany se pressa de retourner à la table et osa brutalement la tasse face à la rousse, qui cria lorsqu'un peu du liquide brûlant lui tomba sur la cuisse.

-Mais ça va pas bien ? ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? Hurla-t-elle en fusilla la jeûne blonde du regard.

-Oups, désolé . Lança narquoisement Brittany en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Santana fronça les sourcils, puis sourit malicieusement, mais ça, Brittany ne le vit pas. La blonde s'éloigna de nouveau, laissant la rousse furieuse. Mais elle regardait encore la table du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait fait exprès de renverser la tasse sur la jeûne femme. Se n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des coup- bas, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle sentait une drôle d'aversion pour cette fille.

-Ca commence à chauffer entre elles . La prévient soudain Kurt en passant près d'elle tandis qu'elle essuyait une table.

Brittany releva les yeux et elle hoqueta. Santana avait posé maintenant sa main sur la cuisse de la rousse, qui semblait aimé le contact, glissant de haut en bas sur le tissu de la jupe, révélant la peau de la jeune femme. Brittany sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers le coin des empotés, refermant la prote derrière elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Mais qu'est se qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ?… Elle resta de longues minutes contre la prote, jusqu'à se que Kurt vienne la voir.

-Santana t'attend . Lui lança-t-il .

-Elle ne rentre pas avec sa nouvelle copine ? Cracha sans le vouloir la blonde.

-Non, la rousse est partie . Elle n'avait pas l'air contente . Dit le garçon avec un sourire narquois.

Brittany soupir et sorti ,avant de se diriger vers la Latina qui l'attendais près du comptoir.

-Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Demanda avec lassitude la serveuse en tournant sa tête vers l'autre .

- J'avais envie de rentrer avec ma meilleure amie . Ou est le problème ? Répondit simplement la brune en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu n'étais pas avec un rencard ? Soupira Brittany en la regardant.

-Je préfère passée du temps avec toi qu'avec une inconnue .

Encore une fois, le coeur de Brittany s'accéléra, et elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Bon, on rentre ? Dit-elle maladroitement en partant sans un mot de plus .

Elle vit Santana sourire et la suivre silencieusement vers la sortie. Brittany fit un vague signe de la main à Kurt, mais n'entendit pas celui-ci dire tout bas :

-Tellement jalouse …

* * *

><p>Le trajet se fit en silence, la blonde redoutant de croiser à nouveau le regard de la Latina. Elle était encore perturbée par sa réaction en voyant Santana avec une autre femme . Etait-ce le fait de savoir que Santana était bisexuelle qui la gênait ?..; Elle se demandait se qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle devrais être heureuses que la brune face des rencontres . Santana avait bien réagit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'intéressait à Artie. … D'accord, elle avait d'abord agressée le pauvret arçon, mais s'était pour s'assurer qu'il était bien pour Brittany ! Alors que la blonde, elle, n'avait trouver rien de mieux à faire que de renverser intentionnellement un chocolat chaud sur la nouvelle conquête de son amie. Elles arrivèrent devant leur immeuble et montèrent, Brittany toujours dans ses pensées. Se ne fut que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au 4ème étage que Brittany rencontra enfin le regard de son amie. Santana la regardait intensément, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, et Brittany n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui répondre.<p>

-Bon bin… Bonne nuit alors. Déclara-t-elle précipitamment en voulant ouvrir sa prote, mais soudain Santana se pencha vers elle ,une main contre sa prote, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Brittany déglutit en sentant le parfum de la Latina l'enveloppée, occultant tout ses autres sens.

-Dis- moi, Britt… C'était quoi ce cirque tout à l'heure ? Murmura la brune près de son oreille, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu…Quoi ? Lança faiblement Brittany, encore perturbée par l'odeur enivrante que dégageait la brune.

-LE chocolat. Je t'ai vu le renverser sur elle. Et se n'était pas un accident .

Brittany sursauta et remarqua enfin le sourire taquin de Santana.

-Je ne vois pas de quo itu parle. Se défendit la blonde en rougissant.

-Ho voyons, Britt! Tu lui as pratiquement sauté à la gorge lorsque je te l'ai présentée ! Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua la blonde, mais elle savait qu'elle mentait.

-Mais qu'est se qui t'as énervé ?… C'est parce qu'elle était avec moi que tu as réagie comme ça ? Demanda après un silence Santana.

Ses yeux fixaient toujours intensément la blonde, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

-Que… Mais non ! Je…. Bredouilla-t-elle en se ratatinant sur place.

-Menteuse. Pouffa Santana en se rapprochant encore d'elle, et Brittany se retrouva coincée entre la porte et le corps étrangement brûlant de la Latina.

Les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent, et elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir, avec pour seule lumière la petite fenêtre au bout du couloir. Brittany remarqua qu'elle avait le souffle court.

-Pourquoi ne pas avouer que tu étais jalouse ?… Souffla la brune avec un sourire prédateur.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Jalouse ?….

-Je m'en doutais. Lança en riant doucement Santana, sa main partant sur la joue de la blonde.

Brittany sursauta au contact, et elle sentit son visage s'embraser en sentant la peau chaude de son amie contre la sienne. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent encore , et elle senti ses mains devenir moites. Mais dans ce couloir sombre, elle voyait très clairement le regard de la Latina s'assombrirent en se posant sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge s'assécha en rencontrant le regard pénétrant une nouvelle fois, et elle se crispa visiblement lorsque le corps de Santana se colla au sien. Elle fut soudain pleinement conscience de leur position, et surtout de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration, en tentant de faire abstraction de la main sur sa joue.

-Santana… Murmura-t-elle comme un avertissement, mais elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant combien sa voix était basse et rauque.

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le vouloir … Tes yeux parlent pour toi… La coupa la brune en caressant doucement la joue de la blonde qui frissonna.

Brittany perdit le fil de ses pensées en sentant les doigts de Santana passés sur sa lèvre inférieur, puis en lui prenant le menton , le soulevant vers son visage.

La respiration de Brittany se bloqua en tombant sur les yeux remplis de désir de la Latina, et elle se mordit la lèvre avec force.

-Tu es tellement sexy …Souffla la brune en la voyant faire.

Elle se pencha soudain encore plus près, et Brittany senti bientôt son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de ses propres lèvres. Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, elle voulait s'éloigner, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, et elle laissa l'autre main de Santana se poser possessivement sur sa hanche. La Latina respirait profondément, avant de fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, semblant essayer de se contrôler.

"Dis- lui d' arrêter ! " Pensa fortement la blonde, mes elle fut aussitôt happer par la flamme de désir qui dansait dans les pupilles de la brune, et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle était incapable de décoller son corps de Santana, malgré tout sa volonté. Elle réussit cependant à souffler tandis que Santana frôlait ses lèvres :

-Nous ne devrions pas… Nous sommes amies…

-Je sais… Murmura la brune avant de réduire la distance entre elles et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Brittany se retint de pousser un gémissement en sentant la bouche de la brune contre la sienne. C'était chaud et doux…. Le contact était incroyablement délicat, en total contradiction avec le comportement initial de Santana. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, Brittany trop choquée pour réagir. Son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner dés l'instant où le baiser avait commencé. Puis, lentement, Santana remua ses lèvres, et Brittany soupira inconsciemment tandis que la main de la Latina serrait sa hanche. La blonde se perdait dans les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Des picotements se propagèrent dans tout son corps ,et elle frissonna lorsque Santana mordilla tendrement sa lèvre inférieur. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, et elle ferma fortement les yeux sous la sensation de vertige qui la prit. Elle senti soudain que le baiser prenait une autre tournure lorsque, prise d'une pulsion, Santana grogna et approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Brittany réagit instinctivement et se colla d''avantage à la brune en tremblant , ses sens tout à coup exacerbés. Elle ne savait plus se qu'elle faisait, mais la pression contre ses lèvres la fit à nouveau gémir, jusqu'à se que quelque chose d'humide lui demande l'entrée.

Brittany haleta en sentant la langue de Santana caressée ses lèvres, et ouvrit naturellement la bouche pour laisser la langue chaude s'enrouler autour de la sienne . La sensation lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir, et elle accentua d'elle-même la pression sur la bouche de la Latina, qui n'hésita pas à agripper les cuisses de la blonde pour mettre plus de contact entre elles. La tête de Brittany tournait, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'intensifiant peu à peu. Elle enfoui ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de Santana, et la tira vers elle, alors que la brune suçait maintenant ses lèvres avec application. La blonde n'était plus que gémissements. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant dans un baiser. C'était sensuel, brutal, profond…. Et Santana la rendait folle. Se n'est que lorsqu'elle senti les mains de la Latina se balader vers ses côtes que Brittany réalisa brutalement la situation. Elle recula précipitamment, le souffle court et les joues rouges, et fixa la brune , complètement tétanisée. Santana la regardait, les yeux brûlant de désir, mais aussi d'incompréhension . Les yeux de Brittany tombèrent inconsciemment vers les lèvres gonflées de son amie, mais elle rougit et bredouilla misérablement :

-Je…Je vais …Bonne nuit Santana ! …

Et elle referma sa porte derrière elle, laissant la Latina dans le couloir. Brittany se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et réalisa à quel point sa respiration était erratique. Elle porta lentement un doigt à ses lèvres, et trembla .

-Putain de bordel de merde…

**Yeaaaaah le premier baiser, enfin ! Les choses peuvent enfin commencer à être intéressantes ! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre special flash- back ! Assurément rated M … XD**

Elle y était enfin. Sa dernière journée en temps que lycéenne. Rachel Berry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec béatitude alors qu'elle s'adossait confortablement contre le torse de son petit- ami. Finn et elle étaient dans le jardin de l'école, contre un arbre, et profitaient pleinement de leurs derniers instants en temps que senior. La brune posa nonchalamment sa main sur celle du garçon et traça des cercles invisibles contre la peau rugueuse, provoquant un soupir de bien-être de la part de son copain. L'année se terminait parfaitement bien. La jeune fille avait de bons résultats, elle avait reçu une lettre de recommandation de son professeur de chant, M. Schue, pour l'une des plus prestigieuse école d'Art musical de Los Angeles. Même si elle se recevait encore quelques slushies de temps en temps de la part de gars des Quater Backs, les persécutions s'étaient faits nettement plus rares pendant sa dernière année, elle elle en était ravie.

-Rach ?

-Hum ? Marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ca te dis de venir avec moi à une fête ce soir ? Demanda d'une petite voix le grand brun.

Rachel se redressa, se décolla légèrement de son peitit- ami, et fronça les sourcils, suprise.

-Une fête ?

-Oui, tu sais, pour la fin de l'année . Ajouta-il avec un sourire niais mais adorable .

-Et se serait chez qui ? Dit-elle, pas très rassurée par l'expression du visage de Finn face à cette question.

-Ho, heu… C'est chez Quinn . Hésita-t-il après un instant .

Blanc.

-Quinn ... Comme dans Quinn Fabray, celle- là même qui a passer ses trois dernières années à m'humilier jour après jour ? Déclara d'une voix tendue la brune.

Finn se ratatina, mais insista :

-Allez Rach ! Tout le monde y va, et une bonne party n'en serait pas une sans ma copine à mes côtés !

Rachel se radoucie automatiquement et se recoucha sur le garçon.

-Je ne peux pas Finn… Et puis Quinn ne voudra sûrement pas que je m'invite chez elle. Elle me déteste. Dit -elle avec évidence.

-Elle n'a invité personne spécifiquement. Elle a écrit sur son Facebook " avis à tous les Senior : grosse party chez moi ce soir ! Venez nombreux: " Et à se que je sache, tu es aussi une Senior.

-Finn, tu chipotes sur les mots. Rigola la brunette en lui tapant la poitrine malicieusement .

-Viens !

-Je préfère éviter les cheerleaders pour le reste de ma scolarité si tu veux bien .

-Mais personne ne te remarquera tout le monde sera bourré ! ! je suis même sûr que tu ne croisera même pas Quinn tellement sa maison est vaste ! Lui assura-t-il .

-Ouais, c'est encore pire si tout ceux que je connais depuis trois ans se mettent à vomir en face de moi … Grinça la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Fait un effort . Pour moi ? Supplia le garçon avec des petits yeux.

Rachel grimaça. Elle n'avais jamais pu résister à cette mine de chien battu.

-…Bon ok, tu gagne ! Mais si quelqu'un me fait la moindre allusion sur ma présence là- bas, je m'en vais , que vous me suiviez ou non . L'avertit-elle en se relevant, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Finn sourit tendrement et enlaça sa petite - amie qui soupira dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait intérêt à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle pendant la soirée, ou il risquait d'y avoir de la case, surtout si elle croisait Quinn . Et cela était très probable, puisque ça se passait chez elle…

* * *

><p>Il était 22H, et Finn venait de sonner à sa porte. La diva demanda à son père d'aller ouvrir tandis qu'elle finissait de s'appliquer son maquillage. Elle se regarda ensuite une dernière fois dans la glace, et se mordit la lèvre en constatant encore une fois que cette jupe paraissait quand même un peu courte… Elle poussa un profond soupir agacé et descendit rapidement les escalier, en prenant son manteau au passage. Elle vit tout de suite son petit copain, très grand comparé à son père, qui était comme Rachel d'une taille en dessous de la normale. Le visage du grand brun s'éclaira et rougit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille, qui se stoppa devant lui . Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant de souffler.<p>

-Waouh, Rachel ! Tu es …Magnifique . Déclara-t-il en contemplant sa copine.

-Merci… Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement de plaisir.

Elle savait que Finn la trouvait naturellement jolie, mais là elle avait mis le paquet sur son apparence, portant la jupe noir que lui avait offert son deuxième père . Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mette à la mode… Et qu'elle jette tout ses jupes à carreaux. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle après le diplôme, et elle voulait changé complètement avant de démarrer cette vie qui l'attendait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer ce soir ?… Finn lui tendit galamment son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

-Passe une bonne soirée, Sweety ! Lui lança son père alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture de Finn.

Elle sourit à l'homme sur le proche de sa maison, et la voiture démarra. Le trajet se fit silencieusement, et plus ils approchaient de chez Quinn, plus Rachel se sentait nerveuse. Elle se tordait les doigts dans tout les sens, plus vraiment sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée d'adieu de Finn. Se serait égoïste de sa part… Alors elle se tut, essayant d'oublier l'angoisse grandissante qui menaçait de déborder. Elle était très émotive, se qui lui avait toujours posée problème dans le passé. Pourvu que tout se passe bien… Elle senti une boule se coincer dans sa gorge lorsque Finn se gara devant une somptueuse maison, d'où s'élevait de la musique. Elle pouvait même voir les ombres des étudiants à travers les rideaux du salon. Elle sorti avec appréhension avant de claquer la portière, et rejoignit Finn, qui lui lança un sourire rassurant en la prenant par la taille tout en marchant vers la prote d'entrée.

-Ca va être génial, tu verras..; Chuchota-t-il avant de sonner.

"J'en doutes…" Pensa fortement la brunette en sentant son courage faiblir peu à peu en attendant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

Enfin, la porte grinça, et Noah Puckerman s'accouda à la porte, un sourire en coin en découvrant les nouveaux venus. Rachel se détendit visiblement en remerciant le ciel que se n'eu pas été Quinn.

-Tiens, tiens Finn ! Je pensais pas que t'allais venir ! Et accompagner par Berry en plus ! Ricana-t-il en posant ses yeux lubrique sur la jeune fille, qui se frotta le bras, mal à l'aise sous le regard séducteur du Bad boy de l'école.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de constamment la draguer, se serait cool Puck . Elle est MA copine je te rappelle . Soupira Finn à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

-Ouais, ouais, désolé . Mais c'est avant tout une fille canon. Et puis entre juifs chauds on doit s'entendre, n'est -ce pas Berry ? Dit le garçon avec la crête en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-Ton amitié me suffit ,Noah , merci . Répondit Rachel avec un sourire narquois, avant d'entrer elle- même dans la tanière du diable.

Le garçon ricana et ferma derrière eux, avant d'aller chercher deux verres sur le comptoir le plus proches et de leur donner.

-Servez-vous avant qu'il ne reste plus rien !

Rachel lui sourit et accepta le gobelet. Noah n'avais jamais été méchant avec elle, il la considérais comme quelqu'un de proche, étant tout les deux juifs. Il essayait toujours de sortir avec lui, mais elle lui disait être amoureuse de Finn . Et elle savait que le Bad boy n'en accommodait, la considérant d'avantage comme une petite soeur qu'il devait protéger. Durant cette année, bon nombres de footballeurs s'étaient fait tabassée par Noah pour avoir slushier Rachel. Et c'est grâce à ça que Finn laissait courir lorsque Puck tentait le coup avec sa copine. Il savait de toute façon que Rachel ne s'intéressait pas au jeune homme de la sorte.

Les deux arrivants avancèrent alors péniblement vers le bar dans le salon, bousculant les jeunes qui dansaient n'importe comment, comme si ils étaient en transe. Rachel repéra avec la gorge noué quelques uns des garçons qui lui lançaient toujours des slushies à la figure, mais apparemment ceux- ci étaient trop occupés à reluquer les cheerleaders qui gloussaient en se déhanchant sur la piste de danse pour se rendre compte que leur cible favorite se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. La jeune fille en fut soulagée, et elle se versa un peu de vodka, suivit par fin. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, et elle toussa brusquement en avalant de travers. Finn lui tapa gentiment le dos, alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Premier verre, hein ? T'inquiètes pas Rach' ,ça va passer ! Lui cria-t-il à l'oreille alors que la musique venait tout à coup d'augmenter de volume.

Le coeur de Rachel martela au rythme du son, et elle regarda timidement la piste de danse. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, mais elle n'osait pas proposer à son copain de les rejoindre. Après tout, que faire si quelqu'un la reconnaissait ? Et puis Finn était mauvais danseur, même si il avait d'autres qualités. Sous le coup de la nervosité, elle se versa un autre verre de vodka, un peu plus cette fois-ci, et l'avala d'une traite. Le goût la fit grimacer, et elle se força à ne pas recracher le liquide fort. Elle entendit Finn lui dire de ralentir, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle venait de voir un éclair blonde à travers la foule s'avancer vers elle à grande vitesse, et elle fut prise de tremblement. Elle se tourna brusquement vers le mur, souhaitant que Quinn ne l'ai pas repérer. La diva agrippa la bouteille de rhum sur le bar et se versa un verre conséquent.

-Hey, Finn !

La voix familière envoya des frissons de peur dans la colonne vertébrale de Rachel. Elle se plaqua d'avantage contre le mur, mais risqua un coup d'oeil vers la blonde. Mais la cheerios ne sembla pas l'avoir vu, complètement tournée vers Finn, qui jetait un regard furtifs à la diva, mal à l'aise.

-Heu salut Quinn… Dit-il enfin.

-Contente que tu es pu venir ! Dit-elle joyeusement en tombant dans ses bras.

Rachel fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant Quinn donner un sourire idiot au garçon, qui la releva péniblement.

-Je crois que tu es saoul . Constata-t-il avec un sourire.

-Nan, tu crois , baleineau ? Déclara narquoisement une jeûne fille au côté de Quinn, passant nonchalamment un bras sur son épaule.

Finn fut désarçonné par l'insulte et l'arrivée soudaine de l'inconnue, et bredouilla :

-Baleineau ?…. Qui es-tu ?

-Je parle pas aux gros sacs . Maintenant bouges ton gros cul, ma copine et moi on aimeraient aller vers ce groupe de mec canon là- bas ! La coupa sèchement la brune avec un regard de dédain.

Rachel contempla, choquée, cette fille vulgaire qui venait d'insulter son copain. Une furieuse envie de lui en mettre une lui passa par la tête, mais elle n'allait pas se faire remarquer pour un truc aussi débile. Elle regarda donc les deux filles éméchés se diriger d'un pas incertains les garçons tant convoités, et elle se permit enfin de respirer. Finalement se n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'être ici… Elle vida cul- sec son rhum, puis enchaîna sur encore de la vodka. Elle était trop angoissée de croiser en face à face Quinn. Elle se concentra sur les mouvements de la foule dans le salon, regardant les couples s'embrasser passionnément en dansant, et elle eu chaud tout à coup. Sa vision se fit flou, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire largement. Une intense sensation de bien-être se propagea dans son corps, et elle ressenti l'envie de prendre son copain dans les bras. Elle se précipitation vers Finn et l'étreignit en collant sa joue contre son large torse, avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupire de plaisir.

-Ca va Rach ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Ca va suuuuuuper ! Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ? T'es tellement génial Fiiiiiiiinn … Marmonna-t-elle, la tête lui tournant.

-Ta copine a un peu trop bu ,non ? Ricana Puck en lui tapant dans le dos.

Rachel secoua la tête énergiquement.

-J'ai pre…Presque rien bu !

-Dans ce cas t'as l'alcool léger, Berry ! Lança-t-il en se moquant.

Mais Rachel n'en avait rien à faire de se que disais le meilleur ami de Finn . Elle repéra la bouteille de vodka et la prit avant de boire directement au goulot, sous les yeux légèrement inquiet de son petit- ami.

-Ok, ça suffit Rach, je crois que t'as assez bu comme ça . L'avertit-il en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

Elle fit tout de suite la moue, et essaya de récupérer son bien, mais tangua maladroitement vers Finn, avant de se prendre la pied dans le tapis. Deux bras la rattrapèrent.

-Doucement, fillette . Te blesse pas. Murmura le juif en la forçant à s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Je suis pas une fillette, je veux m 'amuseeeeeeeeeeer !… Geignit la brune en repoussant le garçon à la crête.

-Je vais te ramener. Dit Finn .

-Non ! Juste ,danse avec moi ! Cria Rachel en se redressant difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Ok, mais après on rentre.

-OUIIIIIII ! S'exclama joyeusement la diva en prenant sa main et en se lançant dans la foule.

Tout le monde était collé, et il faisait chaud. Rachel sentait les autres couverts de sueurs et sentant l'alcool, mais elle s'en fichait. Sa tête lui tournait agréablement, et elle se sentait libre de faire tout se qu'elle voulait. Et se colla fermement contre Finn en gloussant, tandis que lui mis maladroitement ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils se mirent à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique , mais Finn surveillait ses pas avec prudence. Rachele leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fiiiiinn, je veux que tu me regarde quand on danse ! Je suis ta copine, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi !

Il parut surpris.

-Mais je suis là pour toi.

-Alors arrête de regarder tes chaussures.

Il acquiesça avec hésitation et se concentra sur le visage de la brune. Elle en fut contente et poussa un soupire de bonheur on se rendant compte qu'elle passait enfin une soirée normale pour une fille de son âge, bourrée, dans une fête, avec son mignon petit-copain. Soudain un couple les bouscula, et Rachel coupa un instant le contact visuel avec Finn pour pester contre les fauteurs de trouble. Elle plongea alors dans des orbes noisettes, et son ventre se noua. Quinn Fabray cligna des yeux en décollant brusquement sa tête de l'épaule de son copain, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Rachel, ici, dans SA maison. La diva écarquilla les yeux, mais ne ressentit pas la peur habituelle qui accompagnait généralement le contact entre leurs yeux. Et Quinn ne prononça aucun mot, fixant simplement Rachel avec stupéfaction. La brune remarqua que les pupilles de la blonde étaient dilatés, et une rapide analyse lui confirma que Quinn était aussi bourrée qu'elle ne l'était. Comme la blonde ne se jetait pas sur elle pour lui arracher les cheveux, Rachel se décida à se réinstaller confortablement contre le torse de fin, et tourna lentement sur elle-même, sans pour autant quitter Quinn du regard. Cela lui faisait bizarre, mais pour la première fois en trois ans, la lueur malveillante dans les yeux de Quinn lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle ne la fit pas trembler. Même bourrée, Quinn la détestait toujours autant, mais pour une étrange raison ,elle ne lui avait pas dit de partir . Elle continua la danse, appréciant la soudaine torpeur qui la prenait. Elle se sentait en sécurité, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle leva son visage vers Finn .

-Embrasse- moi… Ronronna-t-elle en tendant ses lèvres.

Finn ne se fit pas prier et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, glissant maladroitement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche de son petit-ami ne lui plu pas, mais elle ne contenta de répondre à son baiser avec tendresse. Les mains rugueuse se posèrent possessivement sur ses cuisses, et elle retint un gémissement au contact sur sa peau . L'air se fit plus lourd, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers la blonde à quelques mètres d'elle, et le regard dur que lui renvoya Quinn la fit se sentir mal. Elle se détacha du brun, le souffle court, et porta une main à ses lèvres.

-Tu te sens bien Rach ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Toilettes… Murmura-t-elle alors, nauséeuse.

Finn lui prit la main et l'entraîna rapidement vers le fond du couloir, ouvrit la porte, et Rachel s'effondra sur la cuvette, régurgitant le liquide qu'elle avait bu plus tôt. Sa gorge la brûla, mais elle se sentit mieux après quelques minutes. Elle releva péniblement la tête, lorsque tout à coup des cris se firent entendre un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est se que … Murmura Finn en fronçant les sourcils.

Un grand fracas les firent sursauter tout les deux, et fin ,après un instant d'hésitation, se tourna vers Rachel.

-Restez-là, je reviens.

Il se précipita hors du couloir, laissant la diva seule.

Elle soupira et se releva, se contemplant dans la glace. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place, puis arriva en silence dans le salon, avec une point de peur. Se qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Finn retenait Noah avec difficulté, tandis que celui- ci semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Par terre gisait un jeûne homme gémissant, le nez en sang, et Quinn avait sa main posé sur l'épaule de celle qui avait insulté Finn. La Latina avait un sourcil hausser et une mine de dégoût peint sur le visage.

-Quel est le problème avec toi, puck ? Lança t-elle méchamment.

-Ce mec te touchait le cul ! T'es ma meuf ! Ragea le bad boy, fulminant.

-J'appartiens à personne, et surtout pas toi . Siffla la brune en croisant les bras.

-Santana… Lança Quinn en signe d'avertissement, mais la Latina ne l'écouta pas.

-J'en es marre de tes crises de jalousie, Puck. Toi et moi c'est fini.

Et elle tourna les talons vers la sortie, bousculant violemment Rachel au passage.

-Dégages, la naine ! Grogna la Latina en foudroyant la diva du regard.

Rachel plissa du nez, sentant une terrible aversion pour cette fille lui monter à la gorge. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Mc Kinsley, mais apparemment elle était une bonne amie de Quinn. " Qui se ressemble s'assemble…" Pensa-t-elle en jetant un oeil à Quinn.

-Lâche- moi, merde ! Hurla Puck en se dégageant brutalement de la poigne de Finn.

-Puck ,attend ! Lui dit le grand brun, mais trop tard, il était sorti à la poursuite de la dénommée Santana.

Finn se précipita à sa suite, et vit enfin Rachel, debout près de la porte d'entrée.

-Ecoute, je vais juste voir comment il va… Je peux te laissez quelques temps ici ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

La tête de Rachel lui disait de venir avec Finn, mais elle ne serait pas d'une très grande utilité… Et elle se sentait toujours bourrée… Elle acquiesça faiblement, peu rassurée à rester dans une maison rempli d'" ennemis"…

-Merci. Je reviens très vite, je te le promet . Dit Finn en lui embrassant le front.

Il fila et claqua la porte derrière lui, Rachel se tenant immobile au milieu du salon. Les gens avaient recommencés à parler, et même le garçon qui venait d'être frappé reprenait sa discussion avec une fille, un mouchoir sur son nez sanguinolant. Ma musique reprit et Rachel sentit aussitôt sa tête lui tourner. Elle avait besoin de s'allonger…" Il doit y avoir des lits à l'étage… " Songea la brune en s'approchant en tanguant de l'escaliers. Elle monta les marches, peu consciente que l'idée de dormir dans une chambre de Fabray était tout sauf une bonne idée, surtout pour elle. Elle cru que la montée des marches dura un siècle, et elle arriva enfin dans un long couloir , les bruits des gens et de la musique s'éloignant plus elle avançait vers les différentes portes du couloir. Laquelle ? Rachel ouvrit doucement la porte la plus loin de l'escalier, pour pouvoir être sûre d'être tranquille, et referma derrière elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'odeur que la pièce dégageait. Elle fronça les sourcils … Le parfum lui était familier…. Mais elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea à tâton dans le noir pour aller vers la forme du lit. Elle tapa contre le sommier et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, soupirant d'avance de confort. Malheureusement, lorsque son corps atterri enfin sur le lit, se fut sur une surface molle et mouvante. Sa main se posa sur une forme ronde et chaude au toucher, et la diva fronça les sourcils, se figeant instantanément. Une seconde plus tard un cri lui vrilla les tympans, et elle chuta piteusement sur la sol, atterrissant avec douleur sur son genou. Elle entendit une respiration saccadée, avant que soudain la lumière ne s'allume, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

-Putain de merde, Berry, qu'est se que tu fous ici ? ! Gronda une voix .

Rachel se figea de nouveau et remonta lentement son regard vers la personne assise sur le lit. Elle arrêta de respirer en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Quinn Fabray .

-Qu… Quinn ? Bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Oui, Quinn ! Qu'est se que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ? ! S'irrita la blonde en restant assise sur le lit.

-Je…Heu…

-Dégage.

Le ton froid la convainquit et elle se releva précipitamment, seulement pour retomber sur le sol en grimaçant.

-Qu'est se que t'as encore ? Soupira Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon genou… Geignit la brune en tentant de se redresser.

Mais sa deuxième tentative fut infructueuse et elle retomba , un petit cri de douleur lui échappant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai… Bon, dépêche et assis-toi là. Déclara avec lassitude la blonde en désignant le côté de son lit.

Rachel la regarda, surprise, et s'approcha prudemment du matelas, s'asseyant à l'extrémité de Quinn, qui soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je veux voir l'état de ta jambe, je peux pas le faire si tu me fuis comme la peste.

La diva obéit, de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de la blonde. peut-être que Quinn avait l'alcool généreux. … La main de la cheerleader frôla le genou rouge de Rachel, qui ferma les yeux avant l'impact. Elle aurait cru que Quinn vérifierais avec son manque de tact habituelle , mais non. La paume qui se posa sur sa peau était chaude et douce, et Rachel ouvrit des yeux ronds, les posant sur cette main .

-Ca fait mal si je fais ça ? demanda doucement Quinn, sans quitter Rachel des yeux.

Elle appuya légèrement.

-Oui .

-Et là ?

Elle remonta légèrement sa main sur sa cuisse, lui provoquant instantanément des frissons.

-Oui.

Rachel bloqua sa respiration en voyant la main glisser lentement encore un peu plus haut. Elle fit la navette entre les yeux de Quinn fixer sur elle, et la main qui lui frôlait maintenant le haut de sa cuisse. La diva cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine sur le comportement de Quinn, et aussi sur les sensations étranges que lui provoquait cet "exam médical " .

-Tu es fâchés que je sois là ? Demanda alors soudainement Rachel.

La main se stoppa, et Quinn la fixa dans les yeux, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Un silence s'en suivit, et la brune gigota, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de la blonde sur elle.

-…Non. Lança simplement Quinn en recommençant son inspection.

Rachel redressa brusquement la tête et chercha à plonger dans les orbes claires de la blonde, mais elle était à nouveau concentré sur la jambe de la brunette. Non ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère ? Elle la détestais, et voir sa némésis durant la dernière fête qu'on organise en temps que numéro 1 du lycée aurait dû être quelque chose d'intolérable pour Quinn. Rachel ne comprenait pas la blonde en cet instant. Mais elle se détendit légèrement lorsque la cheerleader entama un petit massage contre sa cuisse, et ses muscles se décontractèrent.

-Ca fait du bien… Avoua timidement la brune en risquant un coup d'oeil vers la blonde, qui restait silencieuse et concentrée sur sa tâche.

-Mon entraînements cheerios me laisse souvent les jambes en feu. J'ai appris à masser les zones qui soulagent. Expliqua Quinn distraitement.

Rachel n'arrivait pas à croire que elle et Quinn avait presque une conversation civilisée, alors que les limbes de l'alcool lui remontaient soudainement à la tête. Elle bascula en avant.

-Oula ! Lança la blonde en lui prenant les épaules.

-Mmfrrrm…

-Quoi?

-Continuer…Massages…Fait sentir bien… Marmonna la brune en fermant les yeux, oubliant totalement dans les bras de qui elle était.

-Là, tu abuses Berry… Chuchota Quinn.

Mais ses mains se replacèrent directement sur la cuisse de Rachel qui poussa un soupir sous la sensation des doigts experts de la blonde. Les minutes passèrent, et Rachel se trouva dans un état de quasi- somnolence, bercée par la respiration de Quinn contre elle. Les mouvements circulaires sur sa peau s'intensifièrent, et bientôt elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'un endroit particulier fut touché. Elle sentit Quinn enlever ses doigts comme si elle venait de se faire électrocuter, et Rachel se crispa en rouvrant brutalement les yeux, se rendant compte du bruit qu'elle venait de pousser. Le joues rouges, elle lança un regard d'excuse à la blonde, mais se qu'elle vit la fit frissonner de partout. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle avait été là. La lueur de désir dans les yeux de la cheerleader.

Elle resta immobile sur le lit, un regard plein d'interrogation sur la blonde, mais son cerveau venait brusquement de cesser de fonctionner. Elle ressentait maintenant une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, et sentit un vide alors que les mains de Quinn n'étaient plus sur ses cuisses. Elle devait être folle. A bah non, elle était ivre… Hésitante, la brune prit la main de Quinn délicatement dans la sienne, incapable de savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça ,et la replaça d'elle -même sur le haut de sa cuisse, se qui lui procura de nouveaux frissons .

La diva hoqueta, et vit le visage de Quinn s'assombrir immédiatement , ainsi que son regard. L'air se fit soudain plus lourd, et Rachel avala péniblement sa salive en constatant le mouvement de la blonde vers elle. Comme si ils étaient pourvus d'une volonté propre, la main de Quinn caressa lentement sa peau, brûlant Rachel sur son passage. Elle se sentait tellement bizarre…Mais se n'était pas désagréable. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et Quinn serra sa mâchoire en la voyant faire. La pensée de Rachel en cet instant fut: " Quinn est belle…" Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car soudain Quinn se dégagea du lit, et lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir. Rachel paniqua et lui saisit la main dans un geste désespéré. Quinn se figea, puis plongea avec hésitation son regard sombre dans celui troublée dans la brune. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait arrêtée, mais elle ne voulait pas que Quinn parte.

Elle la fit se rassoir doucement, et la cheerleader se laissa faire. Puis presque avec tendresse, Quinn lui sourit, et le coeur de la diva manqua un battement. Rachel se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle, et elle sentit bientôt le souffle de la blonde contre ses lèvres. Elle sentait l'alcool. C'était sûrement à cause de cette maudite liqueur que Rachel et Quinn se sentait comme ça…. La brune regarda avec insistance la blonde, et prise d'une pulsion posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La main Quinn remonta lentement sur le corps de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sa joue, son pouce traçant avant cela une ligne le long des lèvres de Rachel . Et soudain tout s'enchaîna .

Quinn prit rapidement le contrôle, Rachel réalisant à peine lorsque le bras de la blonde lui encercla la taille. La brune ne réalisa pas se qu'il se passa quand son corps tomba sur la pom-pom girl ,rompant le contact entre leur lèvres. Elle garda ses lèvres à simplement quelques centimètres des siennes ,le souffle court , tandis que ses coudes étaient maintenant des deux côtés de la tête de Quinn.

Rachel sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal, alors qu'elle penchait la tête à nouveau vers les lèvres de la blonde. Rachel n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Elle pensa qu'elle faisait une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose comme ça, car se qu'elle ressentait était encore pire que de se retrouver sur scène à chanter devant des milliers de personnes … Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

La brune s' arrêta soudain, et chercha avec des yeux hagards ceux de Quinn. Elles étaient toutes les deux haletantes, sleurs lèvres si proches qu'il suffirait d'un seul mouvement en avant pour capturer encore la bouche de l'autre. Les filles se forcèrent à prendre de profondes inspirations, les yeux perdus les uns dans les autres.

"Je suis totalement malade !…"Pensa désespérément Rachel dans son for intérieur. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et gémit en constatant que le goût de Quinn étaient sur celles- ci . Le son qu'elle venait de produire sembla avoir un impact sur les nerfs de Quinn car Rachel sentit aussitôt la main de la blonde se balader du bas de son dos jusque' à son cou, puis la tira brutalement vers elle en comblant la distance entre leurs lèvres.

La pom- pom girl haleta au simple contact et tira la brune complètement sur elle, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Rachel. Leur baiser ,qui avait commencé très lentement, prit rapidement une tournure plus sensuel et empressée alors que les deux jeunes filles sentaient de plus en plus le besoin d'avoir d'avantage de contacts. Quand de nouveau leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Quinn poussa sans ménagement sa langue profondément dans la bouche de Rachel, qui gémit bruyamment à la nouvelle sensation. C'était grisant… Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une lutte pour la domination, et la main libre de Quinn retourna sur la hanche de la brunette. Rachel laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

Leurs bouches avaient le goût de la vodka, et Rachel eu une pensée vague pour Finn. Leur baiser durant la danse était tellement moins… Moins intense. Mais elle balaya vite le garçon de son esprit, tout ses sens maintenus en éveil par la sensation des mains et de la langue de Quinn sur elle. Si elle avait un peu moins bu, elle se serait rendu compte qu'elle était en train de tromper son petit- copain….

C'était presque comme si le monde entier autour d'elles avait disparu. La diva se sentait comme si elle flottait dans l'obscurité alors que tout tournait autour d'elle rapidement. La passion brûlante que dégageait ce baiser était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant, et même en étant ivre, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas censé sentir tout ce désir pour Quinn Fabray. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter alors que le corps contre le sien était aussi réceptif a son contact.

La jeune fille sembla perdre la notion du temps… Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui importait était que les mains de Quinn sur tout son corps était quelque chose dont elle avait besoin et envie. Elle sentait que Quinn éprouvait la même chose, au vu de son empressement à caresser le moindre centimètres de peau disponible .

Quinn se redressa ,Rachel toujours assise sur ses genoux, et descendit sa bouche vers le cou de la brune qui poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une légère morsure et une langue humide s'appuyer sur sa nuque . Elle sentait le suçon dans son cou la brûler de l'intérieur, le souffle chaud de Quinn contre elle la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle savait que la marque allait probablement durer des jours, mais elle était incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes pour le moment. _Elles ressentaient,_ c'est tout … .La brune jeta un oeil vers le visage de Quinn et la dévisagea, l' expression de désir et de trouble brillant dans ses yeux bruns en regardant les orbes noisettes de l'autre fille.

La diva ne pouvait pas penser, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de sentir ce désir, ce feu dans son sang ,qui la poussait à vouloir plus de contact avec le corps de la cheerleader. Elle voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts et se perdre dans leur étreinte. C'était comme un moment trop insensé pour exister.

Quinn inversa les rôle, poussant Rachel sur le dos et se plaçant au dessus d'elle. La diva se souleva grâce à ses coudes et reprit possessivement les lèvres de l'autres avec les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans une bataille urgente, agressive et rapide, leur respiration saccadée ,et la blonde attrapa les cheveux bruns pour tirer son visage encore plus proche du sien. La diva gémit de douleur, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, la blonde laissant ses mains vagabondées vers les épaules de Rachel, lui descendant lentement ses bretelles de débardeur.

Ses mains glissèrent dessous ,laissant ses mains errées jusqu'à son estomac, les muscles se tendant suite au toucher intime. Rachel hoqueta en sentant les mains baladeuses et rompit brutalement leurs lèvres, pour ensuite poser son front contre celui de Quinn, à la recherche d'oxygène. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps au contact des mains sur sa peau.

La blonde reprit la bouche de Rachel, et suça langoureusement sa lèvre inférieure se qui eu pour effet de faire gémir fortement la petite brune, ses reins prenant feu. Elle déplaça lentement ses mains vers le dos de Quinn, et les descendit jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse agrippée avec désespoir les fesses fermes de l'autre . La diva sentit la blonde se tendre, avant que celle-ci la plaqua totalement contre le lit, grognant tandis que leur baiser se fit plus intense.

Rachel saisit les hanches au-dessus d'elle et tira le corps encore plus près, voulant qu'elles soient aussi proches que possible. Elle haletait . Quinn délaissa les lèvres gonflées de la brune ,et parti dans son cou, remontant inexorablement vers son oreille. Elle mordit le lobe de la brune ,qui gémit , son corps tremblant de plaisir.

Les mains de la blonde voyagèrent le haut du corps de Rachel, peau contre peau. La fille brune lâcha les fesses Oh combien parfaites , et empoigna fortement les cheveux de Quinn, démarrant un baiser très chaud. Elle était intoxiquée. Leurs langues jouèrent une minute ensemble, et le rythme se fit plus lent et profond. Les gestes se firent plus délicats, moins violents, et les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en concert. La main de Rachel trouva la fermeture éclair du haut Quinn ,qui était encore dans son uniforme cherrios . Le besoin dans leurs yeux sombres montraient clairement qu'aucune des deux ne voulaient vraiment arrêter à ce stade, les yeux embrumés par l'alcool.

Leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent à nouveau alors que la brune tirât la fermeture éclair vers le bas, puis en le faisant glisser hors de son corps, laissant la jeune fille en soutien-gorge noir. Quinn a à son tour débarrassée Rachel de son haut, enlevant en même temps la dernière barrière qui lui cachait la vue . La brune se retrouva alors vêtue simplement de sa jupe, sans rien pour couvrir sa poitrine. Leur souffle se bloquèrent en même temps, se figeant en regardant l'autre.

Les deux filles se mangèrent littéralement du regard, haletant fortement en réalisant dans quelle situation elles se trouvaient. Quinn porta lentement ses mains vers sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux blonds tombés sur ses épaules. Les yeux de Rachel brillèrent en s'attardant sur la mèche qui tomba sur son visage, et humecta ses lèvres en réalisant combien Quinn était belle comme ça, les joues rougies et le regard plein de luxure. Celle-ci se baissa au ralenti vers la poitrine de la brune, frôlant la peau nue de ses doigts. Elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la diva et l'embrassa pour aller lentement vers le bas, traçant un sentier humide à partir de son cou, puis passa un certain temps sur sa clavicule, alors que Rachel se tortillait en gémissant . Soudain le souffle de Rachel se bloqua en sentant la bouche de Quinn se poser sur un de ses mamelons. Elle laissa échapper de ses lèvres un râle de plaisir, la sensation de la langue chaude de Quinn sur ce morceau rose lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ho mon dieu… Soupira-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis que tout avait déraper. Et en entendant le son de sa voix, la diva se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle paniqua en se demandant si Quinn allait s'arrêter et la repousser en l'entendant parler. Mais à son grand soulagement, la blonde sembla au contraire trouver une étrange fascination à titiller le sein de Rachel. La langue repassa plusieurs fois sur cet endroit si sensible, et Rachel agrippa avec force les cheveux de la jeune fille , n'hésitant plus à gémir à chaque coup de langue et de morsure. Les mains de la blonde passèrent ensuite sur ses côtes, puis sur sa taille, et enfin trouvèrent le bord de sa jupe. Des frissons d'anticipation remontèrent dans le corps de la brune, et elle se colla d'avantage à la blonde frémissante. Sa jupe disparut comme par magique, la laissant en petite culotte. Elle sentit la respiration de Quinn contre sa poitrine s'accélérer considérablement, alors que tout à coup ses mouvements se faisaient plus incontrôlés. Elle semblait tellement excitée que la libido de Rachel grimpa en flèche, et elle prit brusquement le visage de Quinn entre ses mains pour le remonter vers le sien et écraser violemment ses lèvres contres les siennes. Se fut au tour de la blonde de gémir bruyamment tandis que la diva mordait férocement la lèvre meurtrie de la cheerleader, qui enleva rapidement sa propre jupe. Elles se collèrent enfin l'une contre l'autre, et gémirent en soupirant en sentant enfin le corps quasiment nu de chacune contre le sien.

Quinn tourna de nouveau son attention sur les seins sous elle, et passa sa langue au milieu ; et continua sa descente et continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit son nombril. Sa langue plongea dans celui-ci et Rachel gémit bruyamment. La torture était délicieuse, et elle pressa ses hanches contre la jambe de Quinn, qui poussa un gémissement gutturale, arrachant sa bouche de la peau rouge, provoquant un soupir de frustration de la part de Rachel. La blonde baissa son regard sur l'entre- jambe de la brune, et Rachel savait que la blonde sentait contre sa peau l'humidité qui tâchait sa culotte. Mais au lieu d'en avoir honte, elle frotta une nouvelle fois cet endroit contre la cuisse de Quinn, et toutes les deux gémir à la nouvelle sensation. La diva était en feu, chaque particule de son corps brûlait de sentir Quinn sur elle, _en elle. _Cette pensée lui fit écarquillée les yeux, son coeur prenant un rythme effréné. Sa gorge s'assécha alors que les mains de Quinn tremblaient maintenant en caressant la peau au- dessus de la culotte. Une lueur d'hésitation traversa le regard de la cheerleader, et elle releva ses yeux sur le visage de Rachel.

-…Fait- le… Souffla enfin la brune.

Quinn la regarda, troublée, et ne fit aucun geste.

-S'il te plaît Quinn … Geignit Rachel en prenant brusquement la main de la blonde pour la placer d'elle-même sous le bout de tissu.

La sensation des doigts de la blonde contre son intimité, envoya un frisson violent dans le corps de Rachel, qui gémit en se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Quinn de son côté se figea et Rachel entendit distinctement la déglutition de cette dernière. Elle grogna en constatant que la blonde ne semblait pas prête à bouger ses doigts, et elle amorça un mouvement brusque du bassin contre ceux-ci, provoquant une friction délicieuse contre son centre humide. Elle vit Quinn écarquillée les yeux et gémir ,avant de glisser lentement ses doigts contre Rachel. La brune soupira de soulagement et gémit de plaisir ,la main de la blonde s'activant contre son intimité frémissante. Elle avait tellement besoin d'elle…. La sueur perlait sur son front, le souffle erratique de Quinn à quelques centimètre de son cou. Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient la joue, et elle balança instinctivement ses hanches vers plus de contact. Quinn comprit le message et accentua la pression, faisant de petits cercles contre l'humidité de Rachel qui n'était plus que gémissements. Elle voulait juste sentir les lèvres douces de Quinn contre les siennes, elle voulait ces mains douces mais passionnées sur sa peau, elle voulait embrasser ce cou si parfait, et elle voulait entendre la cheerleader dire son nom … Elle voulait ses doigts en elle…

-Quinn… Plus…Je veux… Plus…. Réussit-elle à articuler en haletant.

Le souffle de Quinn se bloqua pour quelques secondes contre sa gorge, et elle craignit que la blonde refusa. Mais elle sentit lentement un doigt se glisser entre les plis de son intimité, et elle retint sa respiration, une vive douleur lui déchirant l'intérieur. Elle sentit alors tout doucement les lèvres de Quinn contre sa bouche, et elle les embrassa tendrement, se concentrant sur la sensation apaisante. La blonde la rassura en lui baisant doucement les lèvres, les yeux de Rachel plongés dans les siens. La brune contempla avec adoration ce visage si parfait , et grimaça très légèrement lorsque le doigt plongea plus profondément en elle, entamant un léger mouvement de va-et-viens. Elle perdait sa virginité. Avec Quinn Fabray. _Avec une fille_. Une partie de son cerveau, celle qui était encore consciente de se qu'il se passait, lui criait que c'était très mal… Mais impossible de repousser la blonde maintenant. Cela lui était physiquement impossible.

Peu à peu la douleur s'estompa, laissant place à des vagues de plaisir intenses, et bientôt elle se mouva contre la main de Quinn, provoquant de plus longues pénétrations, la faisant gémir avec force, tandis que Quinn semblait totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur. Leur gémissement et suer se mélangeaient, leur souffle erratique contre la peau de l'autre, leur corps uni en un seul. Rachel se sentait complète, son corps tremblant sous les sauts rapides de Quinn contre son intimité. Quinn rajouta un deuxième doigt . Aussitôt ,elle capta les grognements rauques de la blonde contre son cou, et prit son visage pour poser passionnément sa bouche contre la sienne, gémissant lorsque leur langue se rejoignirent enfin avec bonheur. Les deux jeunes filles ne pensaient plus. Elles n'étaient que grondements et gémissements ,alors que leurs mains caressaient frénétiquement la peau de l'autre.

Quinn retirait ses doigts pour les plonger par la suite encore plus profondément en Rachel ,et les vagues de plaisir que la brune ressentait semblèrent ne plus avoir de fin. Soudain une décharge la secoua lorsque Quinn toucha un endroit particulier, et elle poussa un râle dans la bouche de la blonde. Celle-ci recommença à taper contre cet endroit plusieurs fois, et Rachel s'arqua en poussant ses hanches contre cette main bénite. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit tout à coup des vagues de plus en plus rapprochés et intenses lui traverser les reins, et elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de Quinn, le souffle court.

-Je…Je vais… Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Quinn reprit possession de sa bouche et suça sa langue d'une manière experte, coupant Rachel dans sa phrase. Prise d'une impulsion, la main de Rachel partie rapidement sous la jupe de Quinn, trouvant immédiatement l'humidité familière qui s'en dégageait, et glissa deux doigts en elle. C'était étrange, mais elle sentit la paroi entre ses doigts se resserrer contre elle, et Quinn poussa un gémissement rauque, mordant sa lèvre au passage. Elle imita aussitôt la cheerleader et frotta le clitoris palpitant de la blonde. La brune sanglota en sentant les doigts allés en elle encore plus vite, et soudain un spasme la secoua, alors que quelque chose éclata en elle. Elle vit une lumière aveuglante lui troubler la vue, et sentit Quinn se resserrer douloureusement contre ses doigts alors qu'une humidité soudaine jaillit de l'intimité de Quinn, qui cria son nom de plaisir.

-Ho mon dieu , Rachel !….

Son souffle erratique tomba sur le visage rouge de la brune, se sentant toutes les deux tremblantes et fatigués. Rachel sentit le corps de Quinn tomber sur le sien sans douceur, et sentit la poitrine haletante de la blonde contre elle. Elle voyait encore trouble, et ses membres semblaient de plomb. Elle sombra tout de suite dans le sommeil, ne réalisant pas encore bien se qu'il s'était passé…

* * *

><p>La réalité la rattrapa douloureusement le matin, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de terreur en voyant le corps nu contre elle. sa tête bourdonnait, accablée de flashs de la veille… Rachel fut prise d'une crise de panique, et elle se mit à respirer difficilement. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?… Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ses mains tremblantes enroulés autour des ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle parte… Maintenant. Quinn ne devait pas se réveiller. Elle chercha à se défaire lentement l'étreinte de la blonde autour de sa taille, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de peur en sentant la blonde se réveiller sur le mouvement. Elle vit au ralenti les yeux de Quinn s'ouvrir, et elle grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil atteignirent son visage. Rachel avait la gueule de bois, elle voulait vomir, et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool… Elle se crispa alors que Quinn fronçait ses sourcils, et son ventre se tordit violemment lorsque le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la blonde glissa sur le côté, dévoilant sa peau marquée par des traçais violettes. Elle déglutit en se disant que c'était elle qui avait fait cela, et elle se figea en rencontrant les yeux écarquillés de Quinn. La tempête de confusion et d'horreur qui se reflétait dans le regard noisette de la jeûne fille fit réagir la brune, qui se releva précipitamment, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa poitrine à la vue de la blonde, qui la fixait maintenant avec une lueur de totale haine . Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. La tension était insupportable. Elle ressentit une vive douleur entre ses jambes, et elle haleta en réalisant enfin que <em>Quinn Fabray lui avait pris sa virginité<em>. Des larmes de colère et de honte se formèrent dans se yeux chocolat, et elle fit tout son possible pour se rhabiller en vitesse, Quinn toujours immobile sur son lit. Quand enfin elle mit ses chaussures, elle se précipita vers la porte de la chambre,l'ouvrit, et jeta un dernier regard vers la jeûne fille nue. Le visage déformée par le dégoût et la fureur envoya des frissons désagréables dans le dos de la brune, qui n'empêcha pas ses larmes de glisser sur ses joues, avant qu'elle ne claque la prote et dévale les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurant en arrivant chez elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer ses pères, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le corps tremblant….<p>

* * *

><p>A 8h, Finn sonna a sa prote, et son père le laissa entrer. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et trouva la jeune fille dans la même position. Elle le sentit s'approcher doucement et poser une pain sur son épaule.<p>

-Rach ? Ca va pas ?

-…Tu étais passé où ? Renifla-t-elle ,la voix rauque d'avoir trop pleurer.

-Je suis tellement désolé… mais Puck a commencer à insulter des policiers, je…Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. S'excusa le grand brun.

-Si tu avais été là… Si tu… Sanglota la fille brune avant d'éclater de nouveau en larmes.

-Qu'est se qu'il s'est passé, Rach ? Lui demanda avec inquiétude Finn en la prenant dans ses bras.

-…Rien… J'aurais juste voulu que tu sois là… Souffla pathétiquement Rachel , la gorge serrée sous le mensonge.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cela risquait de mettre en péril leur couple, et elle n'était pas prête à voir le même regard de dégoût de Quinn sur le visage de Finn… Elle se força à arrêter de pleurer et rendit son étreinte à son petit- ami.

* * *

><p>Le liquide atterrit sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements dans une grosse éclaboussure, la gelant sur place. Tout le monde se tut. Les mains tenant les gobelets désormais vides s'abaissèrent alors que des ricanements s'élevaient dans les airs. Rachel cligna des yeux, choqués, et vit que tout le monde la regardait avec pitié. Ses pères, le principal, les élèves, et même Finn, qui s'était levé inconsciemment de son siège en voyant sa petite- amie être attaquée de toute part par une horde de cheerleaders. La brune était tétanisée, aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéissant. Elle restait là, sur l'estrade, son diplôme trempé en main, et l'humiliation public s'infiltra dans ses veines. Elle n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler librement sur ses joues en voyant à quelques mètres d'elle le corps rigide de Quinn se tenir en face d'elle. La blonde sourit méchamment, et lui lança un dernier regard satisfait ,avant de partir de la salle avec le reste de ses cherrios.<p>

Rachel sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'elle tremblait de tristesse et de colère…

**Voila pour le retour en arrière ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir entamer l'écriture des conséquences du baiser sur la relation Santana/Brittany ! XD REVIEWS .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Retour au présent avec les répercutions tant attendues de ce baiser ! ^^**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis que Santana avait embrassé Brittany. Et la blonde n'avait pas revu la Latina, ni dans les couloirs, ni au **Dalton Coffee**, qu'elle fréquentait pourtant quotidiennement. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, le pouce au-dessus de la touche "appeler" de son portable. Elle regarda nerveusement le prénom "Santana" qui s'affichait sur son écran, puis après une longue minute d'hésitation mit l'appareil dans sa poche en soupirant pour la millième fois . Kurt la fixait avec une mine soucieuse, le balai à la main. Il était 22h, et le dernier client venait de partir. Blaine était reparti un peu plus tôt chez lui après avoir passé sa journée à éternuer et à avoir un mal de tête intolérable. Kurt et Brittany avaient décidés d'un commun accord de tenir le café en son absence, mais le patron leur avait dit de fermer plus tôt, ne voulant pas que ses employés travaillent sans lui. Brittany aimait beaucoup Blaine pour son esprit de camaraderie.

-Tu vas te décider à l'appeler bon sang ? ! S'exclama soudain le brun en lâchant son balai et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'une mine exaspérée.

La blonde cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Santana. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et appelle- la !

Brittany arrêta d'épousseter le comptoir et regarda fixement son ami. Evidemment qu'elle l'avait mis au courant pour le baiser . Il était un peu comme son confident gay ! La veille, elle l'avait pris à l'écart, et lui avait tout raconter, et elle se souvenait très bien du visage estomaqué de son ami lorsqu'elle eu fini son histoire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Souffla-t-elle en reprenant son travail.

-Pour la dernière fois Britt… Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation de non- dit plus longtemps ! Te voir tourner en rond comme dans une cage avec ton portable à la main depuis deux jours commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Grimaça Kurt en plissant du nez.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour- là ! Et puis qu'est se que tu veux que je lui dise ? Dit la blonde en élevant le ton légèrement.

-Je sais pas moi … Pourquoi pas : "Hey Santana ! Je penses sans arrêt au baiser Ô combien agréable que nous avons échangés. Ca te dit qu'on recommence ? " Railla le garçon en guettant la réaction de Brittany.

La blonde sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et elle se retourna vivement vers la brun, choquée.

-KURT ! !

-Désolé, mais c'est exactement se que t'as envie de lui demander, Sweety . Et ne me dit pas le contraire, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche de Brittany s'ouvrir pour protester.

La jeune serveuse se renfrogna.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je t'en ai parler ?…

-Parce que je suis ton formidable et irremplaçable meilleur ami ?

-… Laisse tomber. Soupira-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Tu as aimé non? Alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Déclara calmement Kurt en s'asseyant.

-Si ça pose problème, Kurt. Parce que Santana est mon amie, une amie très proche. Je ne souhaite pas que notre amitié se transforme en quelque chose de trop compliqué et qui pourrait nous déchirer.

-Et elle, elle a fait ça dans quel but, tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est San, elle pourrait avoir fait ça juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Soupira Brittany en jetant l'éponge dans le lavabo.

-C'est vrai que venant de Santana Lopez, je peux m'attendre à tout… Grinça froidement le brun.

-Ne dit pas ça Kurt. Tout le monde pense qu'elle est mauvaise, mais se n'est pas vrai ! Depuis que nous sommes devenue amies, elle m'a toujours protéger. S'indigna la blonde .

-Ca ne l'as jamais empêcher de te faire tourner en bourrique. Tu te souviens du tout début, lorsqu'elle te draguais ? La coupa avec un sourire narquois le serveur.

-Je sais . J' espère juste que se n'était pas pour m'embêter qu'elle a fait ça …. Dit avec doute la blonde.

-… -Et que ressens-tu exactement pour Santana? Lâcha le garçon avec intérêt.

-Je l'aime, elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Dit-elle tout simplement.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir embrasser tes meilleures amies ? Dit-il en ricanant.

-J'ai déjà embrasser plusieurs fois Rachel . Répondit Brittany avec une moue hésitante.

-PARDON ? ! S'étouffa le brun en recrachant le coca qu'il venait de boire.

-J'adore les SLK . Ajouta innocemment la blonde, comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise.

-Euh…C'est quoi ça ? Demanda avec consternation Kurt en essuyant le liquide qui coulait sur son menton.

-SLK . " Sweet Lady Kisses " . Expliqua Brittany nerveusement. En fait je me suis jamais trop poser de questions à ce sujet- là . Continua après une seconde de réflexion la blonde.

-Pourtant tu as émis des doutes sur ta sexualité il y a de ça quelques jours, tu t'en souviens ? Déclara-t-il avec suspicion.

-Ouais, mais après je me suis dit que c'était idiot . Je suis attirée par les gars. Se n'est pas parce qu'embrasser des filles ne me dérange pas que ça fait de moi une lesbienne !

Kurt la regarda une longue minute, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, bon ok, donc tu as déjà embrasser Rachel ? Mais elle a un copain non ? Continua le jeune homme en reprenant contenance suite à cette révélation.

-Ca ne la dérange pas. On fait ça en soirée, quand on a beaucoup bu. En temps normal je sais qu'elle le ferait pas, mais elle est très extravertie et allumeuse lorsqu'elle est bourrée. Indiqua Brittany avec un sourire.

-Mon dieu… Et … Finn, c'est ça ? Il en dit rien ?

- Il me fusille généralement du regard, mais ça fait rire Rachel. Elle aime bien le rendre jaloux. Mais il ne le rpedn pas au sérieux, il sait bien que c'est que pour s'amuser. Ajouta la blonde .

-Donc… Tu as apprécié le baiser de Santana… Mais c'est comme pour Rachel . C'est ton amie, tu embrasses tes amies, tu aimes ça, mais ce n'est rien d'autre ? Dit après un silence Kurt.

-Non se n'est pas pareil ! ! Le coupa précipitamment Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt prit un air confus.

-Bah c'est se que tu viens de me dire . Tu as déjà embrasser une de tes amies et pourtant c'est juste ton amie, on est d'accord ?… C'est le même cas qu'avec Santana non ?

-Je… Non , c'est pas la même chose… JE ne ressens pas la même chose … S'embrouilla Brittany en entortillant autour de son doigt une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

-Et qu'est se que tu ressens alors ? Parce je suis perdu là. Depuis le début tu me dis que tu te sens attirée par elle, et quand je te dis que tu devrais en parler avec elle , tu me rembarres tout le temps en me disant que c'est juste un sentiment d'amitié très fort, mais ensuite elle t'embrasses, tu lui rend bien, et ensuite tu m'apprends que tu as déjà embrasser Rachel mais que tu n'es pas attirée par elle. Alors moi je me dis naturellement : " Bah voilà ! Donc Brittany n'a pas besoin de s'en faire, si elle embrassait déjà ses amies avant ! " Sauf que là tu me gueule dessus en me disant que les cas de Rachel et de Santana sont différents ?… Tu te rends compte qu'en me disant que tu ressens quelque chose de plus pour Santana confirme se que je me tue à te dire depuis le début : SANTANA .TE . PLAIS .

Le souffle de Brittany se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Kurt termina son monologue sans la quitter une seule fois des yeux, une petite lueur de fierté brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Sa tête tourna légèrement et elle s'accouda sur la table en inspirant un grand coup. La jeune serveuse ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Tu as enfin une prise de conscience ? Déclara avec ironie la brun en direction de sa collègue.

-…Je…. Mais elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se défendre face à l'implacable analyse de son meilleur ami.

Kurt poussa un profond soupir en voyant l'état de totale confusion qui s'emparait de Brittany, et lui prit doucement la main.

-Qu'est se que tu vas faire à ce sujet ?… Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'éviter encore longtemps. Vous êtes amies, bien que cela m'étonne toujours autant de le dire …

-…C'est justement parce qu'elle est mon amie que je dois arrêtée de ressentir ces choses pour elle. Je sais pas… Je vais peut-être essayé d'être moins tactile avec elle….Et prendre un peu de recul… Murmura d'une voix cassée la blonde.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas appréciée si tu t'éloigne soudainement d'elle . C'est une hispanique , elle a le sang chaud . L'avertit Kurt avec une grimace explicite.

-Je ne vais pas m'éloigner, juste… Je vais passer un peu moins de temps avec elle. Je suis sûre que j'y verrais plus clair si nous ne sommes pas constamment ensemble.

-Ou au contraire tu pourrais avoir encore plus envie de la voir. Conclut le brun avec évidence.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre sous cette constatation, mais elle était résolut à tout faire pour ne pas penser à ces sentiments récents pour la belle Latina.

-Donc tu es absolument sûre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire face à cette situation ? Faire comme si de rien n'était et essayer de maintenir votre relation comme elle était avant ce baiser ? Lui demanda avec sérieux le serveur, soucieux de son amie.

-… C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Kurt. Et puis se n'est pas comme si elle ressentait la même chose pour moi…

-Et qu'est se que t'en sais ?

Brittany lui sourit tristement avant de se relever. Elle prit son manteau et ouvrit la porte. il faisait nuit noir, et elle respira à fond, avant de sortir, non sans avoir murmurer d'une voix peinée :

-Parce qu'elle est Santana Lopez…

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un fort sentiment de lassitude. Elle avait fait une nuit blanche, comme pour ces trois derniers jours… Elle repensait sans cesse à ce baiser…. Aux mains de Santana sur ses hanches, à la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, à son soupir incroyablement sexy contre ses lèvres lorsque Brittany avait accorder le passage de sa langue contre la sienne…. La blonde se ressaisit, peu encline à laisser son esprit vagabondé encore une fois vers ces eaux -là. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée de surveiller les allez et venues de la brune pour pouvoir filer de chez elle sans la croiser. Et elle ne supportait plus de gémir de frustration dès qu'elle rejouait la scène dans sa tête, rendant son corps brûlant de désir pour son amie. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de douche froide qu'elle s'était prise depuis ce moment . Brittany se rendit dans sa cuisine, morose, et se prépara son petit- déjeuner. Même l'idée de passer sa journée à danser ne rendait pas son humeur plus joyeuse. Parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui , elle ferait face à Santana. Mais elle avait peur de la réaction de la brune, parce que depuis trois jours, Brittany recevait sans cesse des messages de sa voisine lui demandant si elle voulait aller prendre un café, ou si elles pouvaient tout simplement passer la soirée ensemble. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Et connaissant la caractère plutôt explosif de la Latina, la blonde craignait vraiment pour ses oreilles… Mais tout ces messages lui avait confirmé une chose : Santana faisait comme si rien ne s'était passée, et cela voulait dire que le baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle. A ce constat le coeur de Brittany se serra imperceptiblement, mais elle essaya de ne pas ressentir cette pointe de douleur. Elle finit rapidement son café, puis se prépara dans sa salle de bain, avant d'ouvrir sa porte et de refermer derrière elle.<p>

-Hey Britt- Britt . Lança une voix chaude à sa droite.

La jeune fille sursauta, le coeur battant, et se crispa en constatant que Santana la regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'elle avait mordillé il y avait de ça trois jours… Le regard de Brittany se figea sur la bouche pulpeuse de la Latina, ses yeux devenant tout à coup plus sombres au souvenir fugace de la sensation divine de ces lèvres contre les siennes. Elle vit la sourire de Santana s'agrandir d'avantage sous cette inspection, et Brittany remonta brusquement son regard vers celui malicieux de la brune en face d'elle.

La blonde sentit son visage prendre une teinte rouge, et elle se racla précipitamment la gorge pour faire partir la brusque montée de chaleur dans son corps.

-Hey… Laissa -t-elle échapper avec une petite voix.

-Ca faisait longtemps.

-Hum. Fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler, tandis qu'elle évitait inconsciemment le regard de la brune.

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes SMS, j'étais inquiètes. Souffla Santana sans sourciller.

Le ton était sérieux. Brittany croisa les yeux de la brune, et y vit la vérité de ses propos. Elle soupira, nerveuse sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Ouais, je suis désolée.. J'ai… J'ai fait tombé mon portable, et il y a eu quelques bugs. Il est réparé maintenant. inventa-t-elle sur le moment.

Elle avait peur que Santana entende son hésitation, mais apparemment elle s'en tira bien avec son mensonge car la Latina se détendit un peu en souriant de nouveau.

-Ho… Tu me rassures, je pensais que tu voulais plus me parler après ce que j'ai fait… Plaisanta-telle.

Santana laissa sa phrase en suspend, elle Brittany sentit sa nervosité grimpée en flèche alors qu'elle voyait la brune s'agiter soudain sur place, son regard déviant un instant vers le sol, avant de regarder la blonde d'une manière timide. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression sur le visage de Santana.

-Je… Ecoute Santana, je… A propos de ça…

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de Santana, et Brittany perdit le fil de sa pensée pendant une seconde ,soudainement déstabilisée. Avait-elle vu… Une lueur d'espoir au fond des prunelles sombres ? … Mais elle crût avoir halluciné lorsqu'après un clignement d'yeux le visage de Santana reflétait à nouveau de la nonchalance face à cet événement. Brittany se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et prit une lente inspiration .

-…Je… C'était une blague hein ? Tu as fait ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise !… Lâcha avec un faux sourire la blonde.

Elle vit les sourcils de Santana se froncer légèrement, alors que sa mâchoire se durcit .

-Une blague ? Tu penses que c'était une blague ?… Souffla la brune.

-Et bien tu as réussis en tout cas ! Tu m'as vraiment surprise ! Essaya de dire la blonde en rigolant .

Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais c'était impossible d'avouer à Santana qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose dans ce baiser. Elle savait bien que cela ne voulait rien dire pour la Latina, alors elle ne devait rien lui dire. Elle ne prendrait aucun risque qui pourrait faire que leur amitié s'efface…

Il y eu un silence pesant dans le couloir, et Brittany se tordit les doigts, laissant son sourire crispé sur son visage. De son côté, Santana la fixait toujours ,et la blonde fronça un peu les sourcils lorsque soudain les yeux d'habitude brillant de vie de son amie se voilèrent un peu. Un sourire narquois se plaça alors sur les lèvres de la Latina, et elle mit une main sur sa hanche dans une attitude provocante.

-Ouais, Britt, c'était ça. J'ai voulu te taquiner. Déclara-t-elle avec sa mâchoire crispée.

La manière dont Santana le disait sonna désagréablement dans les oreilles de Brittany, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ces mots lui fassent aussi mal.

-Après tout je suis Santana Lopez, hein Britt ? Il faut bien que mon statut de garce insensible demeure dans les esprits ! Continua en souriant méchamment la brune, s'approchant un peu de la blonde.

-San… Intervint alors la blonde en se rendant brusquement compte de la douleur qui luisait dans les yeux noirs en face d'elle.

La Latina se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Brittany, et celle- ci recula légèrement en déglutissant, voyant maintenant à quel point Santana était tendue et à quel point sa voix tremblait de colère.

-Parce que c'est se que je suis pour toi, n'est -ce pas ?… Siffla d'un ton froid la brune en fixant la jeune fille.

-Je n'est jamais dit ça ! San, je n'ai jamais pensé que…! Se défendit Brittany en paniquant.

-T'en fait pas, c'est exactement se que je suis ! Et je suis fière d'être cette salope que tout le monde craint !

Santana ricana, et cela glaça le sang de Brittany. Parce que elle l'entendait. L'infime sanglot qui s'échappait des lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle la fixait froidement . La douleur de son amie l'atteignit comme un coup de poignard au coeur, et elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Brittany fit un mouvement pour prendre Santana dans ses bras, mais le regard méprisant de la brune à son égard la figea sur place.

-Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu pensé qu'on pouvait être amies. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Et surtout pas d'une fille comme toi. Balança sèchement la brune vers la jeune fille tremblante près d'elle.

-Santana… Supplia Brittany en ne retenant plus ses pleurs.

Le regard de la Latina s'adoucit instantanément en voyant les yeux bleus brillant de larmes, et Brittany entrevue la Satnana aimante et inquiète qu'elle connaissait . Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt, et son regard redevint vite froid et dénué de gentillesse.

-Je me suis bien amusée à te faire croire que tu sortais du lot, Brittany. J'avoue que tu es chaude, et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu t'approcher et te faire croire que j'avais changé pour toi.

-Non, ne fais pas ça… Je sais que tu ne le penses pas… Murmura d'une voix éteinte la blonde en sentant son corps secoué de soubresauts.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. C'était encore pire que se qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas voulu blessé Santana, elle n'avait pas voulu que la brune lui dise ça. Elle ne voulait pas entendre se qu'elle allait lui dire. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, une douleur insupportable lui étreignant le coeur.

-Tu ne me connais pas Brittany . La coupa durement Santana en mettant un écart entre elles. Sinon tu saurais pourquoi je t'ai embrassé.

Santana se mordit la lèvre avec force, l'air soudain vulnérable ,comme si elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, puis remit son masque d'indifférence et sourit méchamment.

-Je voulais baiser avec toi. Voilà, tu l'as, ta vérité.

Le coeur de Brittany se brisa en mille morceaux, et elle trembla de tout son corps, ses pleurs cessèrent subitement. Elle se sentit faible sur ses jambes, et elle dû se retenir contre le mur avec sa main. Elle se sentait tout à coup vide, comme si quelque chose était parti. Elle releva un regard rempli de peine sur la brune, et elle comprit enfin pleinement se que venait de dire Santana. Elle **savait** que c'était faux, parce que la manière dont Santana la regardait lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient pour manger, la manière dont elle souriait lorsque Brittany parlait avec enthousiasme de ses cours de danse, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient de tendresse lorsque Brittany pleurait devant _Bambi_… Ca ne pouvait pas être une mascarade. Mais une partie de la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à se venait de déclarer la Latina. Parce que, admettons-le, comment une fille comme Santana pouvait réellement apprécier une fille comme Brittany ?…. Santana avait-elle passé tout ce temps avec elle seulement pour la mettre dans son lit, comme tout ces autres hommes et femmes avant elle ?… _La vérité_… Brittany ne parvenait même plus à dire le moindre mot . Son esprit était vide. Intérieurement, une voix lui hurlait de mettre une claque à la brune et de lui dire d'arrêter de dire des conneries, avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre comment elle se sentait réellement face au baiser . Mais elle n'en fit rien. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ,et que les mots que Santana venait de lui cracher à la figure flottaient encore dans sa tête. Alors elle resta là, penchée misérablement contre le mur, ses yeux vides fixés sur la brune qui n'avait pas bouger non plus.

-…Laisse tomber Brittany. C'est fini. Lâcha d'une voix faible Santana en la contournant sans lui lancer un regard.

La jeune femme s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant seule sur le seuil de sa porte Brittany, qui tremblait encore. Les larmes tombèrent alors en cascades sur ses joues rouges, et elle hoqueta en se recroquevillant sur elle -même….

* * *

><p>Comment cela avait-il bien pu se terminer ainsi ?… C'était se que se demandait tristement Brittany depuis une semaine. La pluie tombait dehors, et elle regardait en silence les gouttes d'eau glissées contre sa fenêtre. Elle avait appelé Rachel un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé. La blonde avait vraiment besoin de sentir une présence rassurante près d'elle. Depuis sa dispute avec Santana, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas reparler. Brittany se sentait malade dès qu'elles se croisaient dans le couloir, et le regard indifférent de la Latina à son égard lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle qui d'habitude était si enjouée au travail, avait depuis 7 jours les yeux rouges, et craquait toujours vers la fin de journée, pleurant sur l'épaule d'un Kurt incapable de réconforter sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui avait pas dit dans les détails sur se que lui avait dit Santana, mais il ne l'avait pas poussé à en dévoiler plus qu'elle ne voulait. Brittany lui en était reconnaissante pour ça, sachant que Kurt aimait par dessus tout les ragots. Sa vie semblait fonctionné au ralenti. Elle était si fatiguée et si triste… Surtout que les bruits nocturnes avaient brusquement repris depuis la dispute. Brittany avait été secoué d'un incontrôlable sanglot lorsqu'elle avait entendu Santana gémir de l'autre côté de la cloison un soir vers 1h du matin… Et depuis, la Latina enchaînait les conquêtes, se pavanant dans la rue en laissant son regard prédateur sur tout se qui bougeait. Mais jamais plus ses yeux ne se posèrent sur Brittany de cette façon . Il semblait même à la blonde que Santana faisait exprès de se présenter au <strong>Dalton Coffee<strong> avec quelqu'un au bras pour la narguer. Et bien souvent Brittany ne parvenait pas à regarder le spectacle d'une langue enfouit dan la bouche de la Latina, alors elle se réfugiait dans la cuisine du café tout le temps que son ancienne amie y était.

-Britt ?… Britt ?

La jeune femme sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix de l'autre côté de sa porte ,et un faible sourire glissa sur son visage alors qu'elle se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte à son amie. Des mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et le corps de Rachel se pressa contre le sien dans une étreinte douce.

-Salut Rachel… Souffla la blonde en s'entendant soupirer contre sa meilleure amie.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir… Lança à son tour la brune en sourirent gentiment alors qu'elle se décalait .

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'appartement, et Brittany prit les deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait préparé, en tendant une à la diva qui s'était directement affalée sur la canapé moelleux. Elles se regardèrent pendant un long moment, paisibles , en écoutant le bruit de la pluie sur les dalles de la rue.

-…Comment vas-tu ? Souffla doucement Brittany la première.

-Bien… Finn et moi venons de repérer un appartement spacieux en plein centre de New York. Nous pensions emménager d'ici la fin du mois.

-C'est cool.. je suppose… Dit la blonde avec hésitation.

Le regard de Rachel se voila.

-Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir aussi souvent…

-Ouais…

Nouveau silence.

-Et toi? … comment tu gères avec… Avec Santana ? demanda prudemment la brune en se mordillant la lèvre.

Birttany se crispa au nom et sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahir. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et dit d'une voix rauque :

-On ne se parle plus… C'est comme si notre amitié n'avait jamais existé…

Rachel fixait son amie avec peine.

-Britt, je suis tellement désolé…

-Ne le sois pas. C'est ma faute si tout à dégénérer…

-Même si tu lui a menti, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'as dit toutes ces choses blessantes. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre après le coup du Pub… Elle n'est pas mauvaise, et tu es incontestablement importante pour elle. Ajouta la brune en élevant la voix.

Brittany avait fini par avouer à Rachel sa récente attirance pour la belle Latina. Bien que choquée au début, les pleurs au téléphone avaient fini par rendre la chose compréhensible pour la diva. C'était suite à une de leur conversation qu'elle avait dévidé de faire tout le chemin jusque chez Brittany. La blonde vit l'éclair de douleur et de peur dans le regard de la diva à la mention du Pub, et donc de Quinn Fabray. Elle mit de côté sa propre tristesse et prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne, faisant des cercles rassurants sur le dessus de sa main.

-Rach… Ne parle pas de ça… Je sais que tu ne t'en ai pas encore remis.

-Ca va faire plus de deux semaines, Brittany… Et je… Je n'arrêtes pas de repenser à toutes les humiliations que j'ai subite par sa faute, et aussi…. Craqua soudain la brune en serrant la main dans la sienne.

-Ne parle pas de ça non plus. la coupa fermement Brittany en plongeant dans le regard embué de larmes de son maie.

Rachel renifla et s'excusa du regard, auquel la blonde répondit par un petit sourire réconfortant.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, hein… Murmura pour elle-même Brittany en se souvenant de se qu'avait dit Rachel la dernière fois.

-Qu'est se que tu dit?….

-Santana et Quinn se ressemblent. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont amies… Qu'elles **peuvent** être amies…Souffla tristement la blonde.

-…Elles sont différentes dans bien des façons. Intervint la diva en tournant son regard vers la télévision.

-Comment ça ?

-Santana, malgré son attitude déplacée et ses mauvaises manières n'est pas quelqu'un qui laisserait une autre personne dans une situation difficile. Elle t'as sauvé d'une agression, elle a pris ma défense devant Quinn. Et elle a le bon goût de t'avoir choisie comme amie.

-Mais elle m'a dit que…

-On s'en fous de se qu'elle a dit. C'était des conneries, elle était juste en colère, et bien que je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de faire, elle a fait ça pour se protéger. Comme Quinn le faisait et le fait encore.

-Se protéger de quoi ? Demanda avec consternation Brittany.

-De toi.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas se que Rachel tentait de lui dire.

-Britt, tu lui dit que tu pensais que le baiser était une blague, mais imagine que ce n'en était pas une? Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu réagir autrement que comme ça ? Soupira la diva.

-Qu…

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle ressens la même chose que toi, mais c'est Santana, elle n'a pas d'amis à part toi. Peut-être était- ce une marque d'affection. Et que tu penses qu'elle puisse te faire ça juste pour se moquer de toi à dû la blesser.

Brittany bloqua sa respiration. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Donc tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne pensait pas se qu'elle a dit ? Lança la blonde avec espoir.

-Hellooooo ! ! Elle t'adores, Brittany ! Jamais elle ne te regarderais avec cette air de béatitude inscrite sur le visage si elle ne pensais qu'à entrer dans ton pantalon ! Déclara en levant les yeux au ciel Rachel.

Brittany fut prise d'une pulsion, et son visage rayonna de bonheur. Mais elle se rembrumit aussitôt. Santana ne voulait plus lui parler. Réussirait-elle à s'excuser ?….

-Alors que Quinn rabaissera même sa meilleure amie. Je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose de douloureux au fond d'elle, mais elle aime jouer la pétasse. Elle ne veux pas changer, alors que Santana a pu le faire grâce à toi. Continua sans sourire la brune à ses côtés.

-Ne parle pas d'elle. Se qu'elle t'as fait me reste encore au travers de la gorge. Déclara sobrement Brittany.

-…

-Si je la recroise, crois- moi elle va m'entendre.

-Non, si tu la recroise, dis- lui que je dois lui parler. L'interrompit brutalement Rachel.

-Quoi ? !

Brittany fixa sa meilleure amie avec consternation.

-Je dois régler ce problème avec elle. Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse encore du mal… Murmura la blonde.

-Je serais brève. Mais je ne le ferais qu'à une condition : tu te réconcilies avec Santana. Et on va boire une verre toutes les quatre. Si tu es à mes côtés, et que Santana la menace du regard comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois , je suis sûre qu'elle m'écouteras et que je serais capable de lui dire tout se que j'ai sur le coeur. Déclara avec confiance la diva en faisant un sourire malicieux.

-Donc il faut que j'aille parler à Santana non seulement pour réparer notre amitié, mais aussi pour que tu puisse te sentir en paix ? Railla la blonde. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors à se que je vois !

-Non. Ria la brune en buvant de son chocolat.

Brittany se sentit plus légère. C'était comme si cette dernière semaine de souffrance disparaissait . Les mots blessants de Santana à son égard restaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire au fer rouge, mais maintenant elle savait que se n'était pas vrai. Santana l'appréciait. Elle était sa seule amie. Et c'était elle ,Brittany Pierce, qui avait blessé le plus Santana. Elle se sentit instantanément coupable, espérant que la Latina voudrait bien l'écouter lorsqu'elles se retrouverons face à face…

-Alors, on le commence ce film ? Dit avec enthousiasme Rachel, coupant le fil des pensées de sa meilleure amie.

Elle gémit en voyant la pochette du DVD que sortait la diva de son sac à main avec un sourire éclatant.

-Raaaaach !… Pas _Funny Girl_ encore !

-Mais c'est le meilleur film de tout les temps ! C'est mon préféré, et surtout, il y a BARBRA ! !

Les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent tout de suite dés que le prénom idôlatré sorti de ses lèvres. Brittany soupira. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'y avait que Barbra pour réconforter son amie lorsque celle- ci déprimait… Elle sourit tendrement sur la moue adorable que lança la petite brune dans sa direction, tentant de la faire craquer.

-Ok ,ok, tu as gagné ! J'aurais préféré regarder _Le roi Lion_, mais on pourra le visionner après _Funny Girl_ . Déclara la blonde, vaincue par les yeux larmoyants en face d'elle.

-OUIIIIIIII ! !

-Tu m'attends avant de lancer le film ? Je vais allez acheter du pop corn . Ajouta Brittany en prenant son manteau et son trousseau de clef.

-Dépêche-toi ! Et prends un parapluie, il pleut des cordes . L'avertit en souriant la brune, confortablement installée sur le canapé.

Effectivement, le temps dehors avait empiré. On voyait les plantes au balcon de Brittany pliées sous le vent violent qui accompagnait la déferlante d'eau qui tombait du ciel . il faisait nuit maintenant. 20h30. Elle avait juste le temps d'aller à l'épicerie trois rues plus loin avant que tout ferme. Elle se hâta de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, ajustant à la va- vite son manteau sur ses épaules, et ouvrit son parapluie en ouvrant la prote de sortie. Le froid la fit aussitôt frissonner, et elle maudit le temps désastreux de cette semaine. Nous n 'étions qu'en Octobre, et déjà le temps se dégradait ! Elle jeta un oeil au ciel ombrageux, et eu un mouvement de recul sous la soudaine nervosité qui s'emparait d'elle. Et si il y avait un orage ? Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Brittany avait une sainte horreur des orages, et paniquait toujours lorsqu'elle entendait les affreux grondements dans le ciel. Elle avait une peur bleu des tempêtes et du bruits fracassants des éclairs. A 6 ans, elle avait faillit prendre la foudre sur elle, alors qu'elle avait échappé à la vigilance de sa mère durant une promenade au parc. Elle était resté pétrifiée sous un arbre, incapable de bouger. C'était comme si les orages empêchaient son corps de fonctionner. Si sa mère ne l'avait soudainement empoignée et éloigner rapidement de l'arbre, elle aurait grillée comme celui-ci quelques minutes plus tard alors que la foudre s'abattait dessus. Depuis, chaque orage était une torture pour elle, et elle s'assurait de rester chez elle dans son lit, les volets fermés à double tour et ses mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à se que ça se calme.

Brittany déglutit et une sueur froide lui descendit dans le dos. Peut- être ferait-elle mieux de retourner dans son appartement ,même sans pop- corn… Non, il lui suffisait de 5 min pour y aller. Elle pouvait le faire. Peu rassurée, elle accéléra le pas ,le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard dans l'épicerie, et soupira de soulagement, avant d'acheter le pop- corn et de rouvrir son parapluie. Elle se crispa en constatant que le ciel était devenu encore plus chargé, et elle se hâta d'aller dans la direction de son immeuble. Mais une silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle attira soudain son attention. Avec cette pluie, elle n'arrivait pas trop à distinguer la personne sur le trottoir, mais Brittany su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Peu de personnes serait habillé avec juste un mini short et une veste sous la pluie, à part Santana. Brittany sursauta en reconnaissant la brune sous le parapluie léopard qu'elle tenait, et son coeur se mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sans en prendre conscience, ses pas ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent totalement, sa tête tournée vers sa voisine. Santana était de dos, et se tenait immobile sous la pluie battante. Brittany se posa 36 000 questions à la secondes : Pourquoi Santana était habillée comme ça alors qu'il faisait 5 degrés? Pourquoi était-elle dans la rue en pleine tempête et attendait quelques chose sans bouger ? Devait-elle aller s'excuser maintenant ?

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Santana, nerveuse. Et c'est à ce moment- là que la Latina s'éloigna brusquement dans une petite ruelle, disparaissant de la vue de la blonde. Brittany se stoppa, choquée, mais elle reprit vite sa marche et accéléra l'allure derrière Santana. Elle devait la rattraper et lui parler. Elle atteignit la ruelle, et vit plusieurs mètres plus loin la jeune femme Latine faire l'angle de la rue. Brittany se mit alors à courir, marchant dans une flasque qui l'éclaboussa, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

-Santana ! L'appela-t-ellle ,à bout de souffle.

Mais le bruit de la pluie couvrait sa voix. Elle courut encore plus vite, sa respiration devenant plus difficile. Mais Santana se ralentit pas et continua à s'éloigner à travers les différentes rues du quartier.

-Santana, attend ! Cria Brittany en tendant la main vers la jeune femme .

Mais rien n'y faisait, la brune mettait de plus en plus de distance entre elle. Un horrible pensée prit Brittany. Santana la fuyait-elle ? Entendait-elle la blonde l'appeler, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Brittany ?…. Cette hypothèse fit monter les larmes aux yeux à notre héroïne, et elle refusa de ralentir, ses muscles la faisant souffrir. La pluie s'abattait sur son visage, son parapluie la gênant pour courir. Elle l'avait lâcher, et elle se retrouvait maintenant complètement trempé et frigorifiée jusqu'au os. Mais elle continuait à courir après Santana. Et tout à coup, au détour d'une autre ruelle, elle vit la silhouette de la brune devant une vieille bâtisse. Brittany ralentit, sa respiration saccadé, de la buée s'élevant dans les airs après chaque expiration. Un homme en sorti, tout habillé en noir ,et instinctivement la blonde se cacha derrière une poubelle, ressentant une impression désagréable en voyant cet homme hocher de la tête tandis que Santana lui parlait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amie, mais bientôt tout les deux pénétrèrent dans le vieil immeuble, et Brittany resta sous la pluie torrentielle, haletante, et attendit, une peur sans nom grandissant dans son estomac. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Santana avec des hommes louches. A commencer par son copain, Puck. L'idée que la Latina ai des problèmes lui fit serrer la mâchoire, et elle se concentra sur le vieux bâtiments où Santana était entrée, se demandant si elle devait aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais personne n'en sorti. Elle attendit 10 min, 20 min, et toujours aucun mouvement. Brittany tremblait de froid, et ses dents claquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas restée plus longtemps elle allait s'évanouir. Vaincue, elle se releva, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille, et retourna lentement vers son immeuble.

Un violent coup de tonnerre zébra le ciel, résonnant dans tout le corps de Brittany, et elle s'écroula brutalement au sol, ses mains se pressant précipitamment sur ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillées et le souffle court, elle se blottit en tremblant contre le mur de la petite rue qu'elle venait d'emprunter, et elle commença à gémir de panique. Pas maintenant… Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle était toute seule dehors, à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de chez elle ! Sa poitrine se comprima et elle sentit de violents spasmes la secouer. Une autre coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, et elle fut prise d'un sanglot dévastateur. Elle était terrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se relever. Elle ne parvenait plus à faire autre chose que de resserrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balancer d'avant en arrière, son visage déformé par une terreur incontrôlable. Dieu, qu'elle détestait les tempêtes !… Sur une dernière pensée cohérente, elle parvint fébrilement à prendre son portable dans sa poche et à composé le seule numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur . a sonna deux fois avant qu'une voix paniquée déclara précipitamment à l'autre bout du fil :

_"Brittany, mon dieu où es -tu ? "_

-Je… J'ai peur !… Bredouilla la blonde en tremblant.

_"Brittany, accroche-toi je viens direct te chercher ! Mais dis- moi où tu es ma chérie !"_

-Je… Je sais pas Rachel…. J'ai juste suivit Santana… Souffla la blonde ,comprenant avec difficulté la question de sa meilleure amie.

Elle recommença à trembler ,et elle éclater en sanglot. Elle entendit vaguement Rachel jurer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_"Merde…. Santana tu dis ? …. Bon écoute- moi Britt, tout se passeras bien, tu m'entends ? Tu restes où tu es, tu essayes de garder ton portable en main pour que je puisse savoir si tu vas bien ok ? " _

-Rach…Je suis terrorisée…. Glissa une dernière fois la blonde, avant de pousser un cri de peur en entendant un autre coup de tonnerre.

_"Je sais. J'arrives. "_

Et elle raccrocha. Brittany se retrouva à nouveau seule sous la pluie ,à trembler de tout ses membre,s la terreur se lisant visiblement sur son visage pâle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tentant de garder un peu de chaleur, mais le ciel qui se déchirait occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce bruit menaçant qui la paralysait jusqu'au plus profonde son être. Elle respirait rapidement, ses poumons en feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle allait mourir. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait mourir. Et cette fois sa mère n'était pas là pour venir la chercher avant qu'elle ne se fasse électrocuter. Rachel n'arrivera pas à la retrouver, Brittany ne lui avait même pas dit dans quelle direction elle était partie. Rachel ne la sauvera pas… Et elle restera seule sous cette pluie maudite, et elle finira pas mourir. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle paniquait trop. Elle hoqueta en tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne fit que pleurer d'avantage, et gémit misérablement lorsqu'un autre éclair illumina le ciel noir. Elle serra son portable avec force, espérant recevoir un autre appel, mais rien ne vint. Personne n'arrivait.

Elle jeta un oeil vitreux à son écran, et elle ferma les yeux, en sentant son dernier espoir s'effondrer. Son portable n'avait plus de batterie, il venait de s'éteindre. Rachel ne pourra plus l'appeler pour savoir ou elle était. Brittany renifla et poussa un cri déchirant, que seul le ciel reçu. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, et elle avait si peur… Elle enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux, secouée de spasmes, ses larmes lui brûlant les joues. Et soudain un corps chaud se blottit contre elle, l'encerclant fermement dans ses bras. Brittany se figea et releva faiblement la tête vers la personne qui la serrait avec tant de douceur. Ses yeux remplis de larmes s'entrouvrirent, et elle vit un visage inquiet penché sur elle. Il lui fallu un tes avant de reconnaitre la personne contre elle, puis un flots de larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, avant qu'elle n'enfouisse son visage en gémissant contre la poitrine de l'autre. Une main tendre lui caressa ses cheveux blonds mouillés, et elle se laissa aller contre la jeûne femme qui venait de la sauver. Une voix tremblante s'adressa à elle ,lui envoyant une agréable chaleur dans tout le corps, alors que des paroles réconfortantes étaient prononcées doucement à son oreille.

-Chuuut… Ca va aller ,Britt… Chuuut … Souffla d'une voix faible Santana, en sentant le corps tremblant contre elle.

Brittany croisa le regard infiniment tendre et aimant de la Latina , et elle su que sa Santana était là. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses pleurs, et s'étrangla en essayant de rire de bonheur.

-Tu es là….

-Ouais, Britt…. Je suis là… Murmura d'une voix cassée la Latina en serrant la blonde contre elle.

-Ne me laisse plus, San… Me laisse plus… Haleta Brittany en entourant ses bras autour de la nuque de Santana, qui hocha positivement de la tête en souriant faiblement.

-Et toi ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça… Soupira la brune et posant son front contre celui de Brittany, qui plongea ses yeux brillant de larmes dans celui de son amie.

-Comment ?…. Allait demander la jeune fille, mais un autre éclair la fit se crisper.

Santana lui jeta un regard rassurant, et la releva doucement, sans briser leur étreinte.

-Comment je t'ai retrouvé ? Ta copine Berry vient de m'appeler en me gueulant dessus pour que je vienne te chercher . Elle m'as dit que tu m'avais apparemment suivi. J'ai juste fait le chemin inverse de là où j'étais …

Santana contempla un instant la jeune fille contre elle, et leva lentement sa main, pour la poser sur sa joue. Brittany soupira de contentement en sentant la douce caresse , les doigts de la Latina faisant de petits cercles contre sa peau.

-Je vais te ramener… Lança enfin d'une voix faible la brune en baissant sa main pour prendre celle de Brittany.

Le contact envoya une vague rassurante à la blonde, qui serra à son tour cette main chaude dans la sienne. Santana posa prudemment son autre bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie pour la soutenir jusqu'à une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Brittany, bien qu'extrêmement fatiguée, fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme en noir à la place du conducteur, et qui regardait les deux jeunes filles d'un air impassible. Son regard bleu acier fit monter un frisson désagréable dans la colonne de la danseuse, mais elle ne dit rien et monta à l'arrière avec Santana. La Latina n'enleva pas ses bras protecteur du corps de Brittany et posa ses yeux sombres sur la fille aux yeux bleus.

Brittany prit cela comme une invitation, et elle posa avec un soupir sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune. Sa main se resserra autour de la sienne, et Santana glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Brittany, dans un geste intime et rassurant. Le coin des lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil , et elle su qu'elle avait retrouver son amie…

**Fin du chapitre ! Prochain chapitre : Rachel engueule Santana, Des jurés pas si inconnu que ça, une fête, beaucoup d'alcool , beaucoup de jalousie. XD REVIEWS !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout d'abord, un joyeux Noel en retard pour tous et une bonne année 2012! Je souhaitais mettre ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'imagination dans l'écriture .^^En espérant que vous me pardonnerez , bonne lecture ! Merci encore de me lire, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**

* * *

><p>Aucune ne parla pendant quelques minutes, Brittany profitant de la chaleur que dégageait le corps contre elle, et Santana légèrement mal à l'aise de s'être montrer aussi émotive quelques instants plus tôt sous la pluie. La jeune blonde avait l'esprit comateux, et avait une sérieuse envie de dormir, mais elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts, sachant qu'elle devait une explication à la brune . Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, et se contenta pour l'instant de garder les yeux fermés et se cala d'avantage contre l'épaule de la Latina. Elle sentait le souffle lent et chaud de son amie sur son visage, provoquant une agréable sensation de plénitude ,qui contrastait avec la peur qu'elle avait ressentit dehors. La voiture roulait lentement, et la vitre qui séparait le chauffeur de la banquette arrière était relevée. Brittany entrouvrit un oeil, et se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension . Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'homme entende leur conversation.<p>

-Tu te sens mieux?

Brittany releva son regard vers celui de la brune, et y lu une tendresse profonde, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Aussitôt une main douce essuya la larme solitaire qui s'était frayée un chemin sur ses joues rougies par le froid, et Santana prit un air inquiet.

-Britt ?….

-Ce n'est rien je… Je suis juste vraiment contente que tu m'ai trouvé. Murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion la blond,e se redressant légèrement.

Mais la Latina ne la laissa pas faire et mit un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près d'elle. Brittany se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, et son souffle se bloqua inconsciemment. Elle lança un regard incertain vers le chauffeur, et Santana sembla capter le mouvement, car elle se pencha automatiquement vers la vitre et la referma avec un air de défi au conducteur, qui plissa soudainement les yeux, avant que son visage disparut derrière la vitre teintée. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux, Brittany constata alors que la voiture dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était le genre d'automobile blindée, comme pour les personnalités politiques. Elle interrogea Santana du regard, et la jeûne femme haussa simplement les épaules.

-C'est la voiture de mon père. Vu que je suis la nouvelle présidente de la société, j'ai le droit maintenant à mon chauffeur personnel . Il me suit dans quasiment tout mes déplacement. Expliqua-t-elle.

Brittany hocha de la tête et retomba dans le silence, et la gène refaisait tout à coup surface. Santana l'avait vu dans une situation humiliante. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle avait une peur bleue des éclairs, hormis ses parents et Rachel. Elle veillait à ne jamais sortir dehors en temps de pluie, ne voulant pas faire une crise en public. Santana devait pensé qu'elle était une froussarde… Une main rassurante glissa alors dan la sienne, et son attention se porta immédiatement sur la jeune fille brune près d'elle.

-J'ai eu très peur tu sais. Lorsque Berry m'as appelé...

La gorge de la blonde se serra sous la voix chargée d'émotion de son amie, et elle réalisa alors tout les tracas qu'elle lui posait.

-San, je suis tellement désolée… Dit-elle avec une voix cassée.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. La coupa fermement la brune en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Brittany fixait la Latina intensément, refoulant ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ses choses horribles l'autre jour. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme la pire des salopes alors que tu m'as toujours acceptée pour se que je suis…. Continua Santana en serrant doucement la main de Brittany.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su m'exprimer correctement… San, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Lança précipitamment la blonde, coupant les excuses de Santana.

-Je sais…. Brittany, tu es la fille la plus gentille, la plus innocente et la plus pure que je connaisse. Je sais que tu ne blesserais personne intentionnellement. Déclara avec douceur la brune, un petit sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, San ! Cette semaine sans te parler a vraiment été la pire de ma vie…. Souffla en sanglotant la blonde, ne tenant plus.

Elle se jeta désespéremment dans les bras ouverts de Santana, qui posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne en soupirant de bien -être.

-Pour moi aussi, Britt…

Brittany fut secouer de sanglots, et pleura aussi silencieusement que possible contre la poitrine de la Latina , qui passait avec des gestes tendres sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Tu me pardonnes ?… Demanda d'une voix hésitante la blonde après quelques instants.

Elle sentit les muscles de la Latina se crisper légèrement sur la question, et Brittany craint un moment que la brune ne s'éloigne d'elle mais la prise sur sa taille se raffermit tout à coup, alors que Santana prenait une grande inspiration.

-Si toi tu me pardonnes… Souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses caresses sur le dos et les cheveux de la blonde.

Brittany sourit à travers ses larmes et ne résista pas à l'envie d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la Latina, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'autre, qui tressaillit visiblement au contact soudain. La blonde fut entourée par l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux et de la peau de Santana, et elle inspira instinctivement ,remplissant ses narines du mélange de menthe et de miel qui composait cette odeur spécifique à la Latina. Brittany sentit le frisson qui parcouru le corps contre elle à son action, et une rougeur apparut directement sur ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de respirer le cou de son amie. Elle se recula précipitamment avec un regard d'excuse ,mais son coeur s'accéléra en tombant sur les yeux de la Latina qui s'assombrirent rapidement. Brittany déglutit en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle venait d'avoir sur la brune, et elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui traversait la tête : elle se racla bruyamment la gorge et s'assit correctement sur le siège, en mettant un peu de distance entre elles. Cela eu l'effet escomptée car Santana sembla s'animé, et elle se recomposa rapidement un sourire doux sur les lèvres, toutes traces de désir s'effaçant de ses yeux. Mais Brittany ressentait encore la chaleur dans son corps suite au regard clairement d'envie de la Latina. Elle ne comprit pas exactement se qui avait provoqué cela, mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Ces réactions par rapport à Santana avait bien faillit lui coûter son amitié. Elle n'allais sûrement pas recommencer les même erreurs. Alors elles ne devaient pas parler du baiser. Absoluement hors de question.

-On est Ok, alors ? Demanda finalement Brittany avec un sourire timide.

-Ouais, on est Ok ,Britt…. Mais il y a une dernière chose que je…

La portière s'ouvrit soudain, coupant la brune dans sa phrase.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Melle Lopez. Avertit d'une vois neutre le chauffeur en montrant leur immeuble d'un geste de la main.

Santana poussa un soupir frustrée et se résigna à sortir du véhicule, précédée par Brittany, qui se sentait encore faible sur ses jambes. La pluie s'était calmée, mais des gouttes persistantes tombaient encore du ciel, et la brune passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de la blonde, qui maudit son coeur de sautiller une nouvelle fois dans sa cage thoracique au contact .

-Je peux marcher, San… Murmura aussi doucement que possible la blonde pour ne pas blesser la brune.

-On est jamais assez prudent. Déclara Santana en rafermissant sa prise.

Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur, la Latina refusant de faire gravir les quatre étages à une Brittany encore sous le choc. Arrivées dans le couloir, Brittany sorti ses clés, et ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'une tempête de cheveux bruns lui fonça dessus, manquant de la faire tomber au sol si Santana ne lui tenait pas fermement le dos.

-Oh God, Brittany ! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! S'écria en soupirant de soulagement Rachel tandis qu'elle serrait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Brittany rit faiblement devant l'élan spontanée de la brunette, mais elle sentit alors un léger vertige, qui l'obligea à se décaler de son âme avant d'aller en direction de sa chambre, suivie de près par Santana.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Eau, café, chocolat, alcool ? Demanda la diva en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

-Apporte-lui un somnifère ,Berry. Elle a besoin de dormir. Intervint la Latina en aidant brittany à enlever son pantalon.

La blonde ,malgré sa fatigue, rougit fortement alors que les doigts de Santana frôlèrent sans faire exprès son épiderme. Mais la brune ne réagit pas, pensant sûrement que la chair de poule sur la peau de la plus jeune était dû au choc. Elle fit doucement s'allonger Brittany sur son matelas, et remonta la couette sur elle avec des gestes consciencieux.

-Tiens, son cachet. Dit Rachel en arrivant dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau .

La Latina prit le tout sans un mot, et se pencha vers la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à somnoler.

-Britt?… Il faut que tu prenne ça, ça va t'aider à mieux dormir cette nuit.

La danseuse acquiesça et prit le médicament , avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur son oreiller, un sourire reconnaissant gravé sur son visage. Rachel éteignit la lumière, puis d'un mouvement de tête fit comprendre à Santana qu'elles devraient sortir de la pièce. Brittany laissa la Latina lui baiser le front, puis elle se redressa.

-Je reviens demain matin pour voir comment tu vas. Dit avec douceur la brune avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle.

Brittany sourit d'avantage.

-Laisse la porte entrouverte, j'ai peur du noir.

Santana émit un petit rire, puis laissa un filet de lumière passée dans la pièce. Brittany sentit aussitôt ses paupières se refermer, puis elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Des éclats de voix la réveillèrent soudainement, la faisant légèrement grimacer. Elle voulait refermer tout de suite ses yeux, mais la mention de son prénom dans la disputes attisa sa curiosité. A qui appartenait ses voix ?…. " Santana et Rachel sans aucun doute…" Pensa la blonde en se levant de son lit en tanguant vers la porte. Elle s'appuya sans un bruit sur le battant de la porte, et mit son oeil au niveau de l'ouverture. La lumière qui provenait du salon lui fit plisser les yeux, puis elle s'habitua ,et pu enfin voir se qu'il se passait. Ses deux amies se tenaient au centre de la pièce, et affichaient toutes deux une mine énervée. Brittany se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle ressentait la tension jusqu'ici.<p>

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'étais excuser auprès d'elle ! Lança avec colère la Latina.

-Brittany peux avoir passer l'éponge sur les paroles blessantes que tu lui as dites, mais pas moi ! La coupa l'autre brune, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine .

-Je suis désolée, Ok ? J'ai vraiment été conne sur ce coup, et je le regrette sincèrement ! Mais se qu'il se passe entre Britt et moi, ce sont pas tes affaires Berry !

-Tout se qui fait pleurer ma meilleure amie devient mon problème ! ! S'emporta Rachel en lançant un regard assassin à la jeûne femme devant elle.

-Baisse d'un ton. Elle dors je te rappelle. L'avertit Santana et grinçant des dents.

Brittany voyait très clairement que la Latina commençait à perdre patience, car elle avait cet espèce de tic lorsqu'elle sortait de ses gonds : elle plissait dangereusement les yeux tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille, et se penchait légèrement en avant ,comme si elle allait bondir sur quelqu'un. La blonde s'étonna elle -même d'avoir remarquer ce genre de choses chez Santana.

-Je te dis qu'on s'est expliquées, si tu ne me crois pas tu lui demanderas demain matin.

-Brittany est une fille adorable, bien sûr qu'elle t'as pardonné ! Elle t'adore ! Mais il n'empêche que toutes les saloperies que tu lui as dites tournent encore dans sa petite tête ! Déclara la brunette avec sarcasme.

Santana se mordit les lèvres, une lueur de culpabilité brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

-Bon sang, mais à quoi tu pensais en lui balançant tout ça ? ! Je comprend pas. Mais peut-être que trulli as dit la vérité, peut-être que tout ça c'était que pour pouvoir la baiser . Continua Rachel sur un ton froid.

-JE NE LUI AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT CA ! ! S'écria la Latina, furieuse.

-Permet-moi d'en douter . Je serais stupide de penser que votre amitié est factice, au vu de se que tu as fait ce soir. Mais avoue quand même que ta réputation ne joue pas en ta faveur. Dit la diva en gardant un ton tranchant .

-Je suis se que je suis, Berry. Je n'ai aucun complexe à déclarer haut et fort que je suis une garce qui aime le sexe. Je ne vais pas changer juste pour ton confort personnel. Lança sèchement Santana en défiant l'autre du regard.

-Se n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Brittany .

Santana se crispa, avant que Rachel ne pousse un long soupir de lassitude.

-Tu es tellement fière de ton statut social que tu n'as même pas remarquer le plus important… Souffla alors Rachel.

-Et qui est …? Railla la Latina en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as déjà changer.

Brittany vit Santana froncée les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait elle-même retenue sa respiration dans l'attente.

-Qu'est se que tu entends par la ,mini-nain ?…

-Dés le moment où tu es devenue amie avec Brittany, tu as commencé à te comporter différemment.

-Tu dis de la merde. Ricana Santana, mais la blonde pouvait percevoir sur les traits de son amie sa confusion.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais on s'étaient déjà rencontrés il y a plusieurs années. Déclara Rachel avec calme.

Brittany haussa ses sourcils avec étonnement. Rachel et Santana se connaissait avant qu'elle ne les présentes l'une à l'autre ?

-Je crois que je me souviendrais d'une tête de traversti comme la tienne. Lança narquoisement la Latina, se qui lui valu un regard courroucé de la brunette assise devant elle.

-Tu n'as pas dû interroger Quinn sur notre lien alors .

La mention de la blonde alourdit considérablement l'atmosphère ,et Santana fixa la brune avec suspicion.

-Elle m'évite depuis le coup de Pub. Je vais pas la forcer à me déballer votre embrouille.

-Pourtant tu es sa meilleure amie, non ? Déjà en Terminale, vous sembliez proches.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? J'étais même pas dans son lycée . Siffla la Latina.

-J'étais dans sa classe de l'année Fresh-man à Senior. Et j'étais là à la soirée du fin d'année. C'est là qu'on s'est connu. Continua Rachel.

Le visage de sentant se ferma, comme si elle tentait de mettre ses souvenirs en place, puis tout à coup elle esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-Haaaa ouais, je me souviens maintenant . Tu sortais pas avec Finnocence ? L'ex de Quinn ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Acquieça la brunette en grimaçant sous le ton clairement moqueur de Santana.

-Je t'avais déjà traiter de naine à l'époque. Et Finn ressemblait terriblement à une baleine échouée lors de cette fête. Ricana-t-elle.

-Bien que je sois impressionnée par le fait que tu te souviennes de tes insultes alors que tu étais manifestement bourrée, se que je voulais te prouver c'était que déjà à l'époque, tu étais une garce. Donc même si je ne te connaissais pas ni autrefois, ni énormément maintenant, je peux sans aucun doute affirmer que tu es restée dans cette attitude pendant toutes ses années.

-Ho Hell yeah, sister .

-Et pourtant rien qu'il y a deux semaines tu offrais à Brittany une peluche en forme de licorne parce qu'elle rêvait d'en avoir une étant petite. Pas vraiment dans les habitudes d'une garce, non ? Termina Rachel .

-… Brittany est différente. murmura Santana en soupirant .

-Pourquoi ?

-"Pourquoi ? "…. Mais qu'est se que ça peut faire, Berry ? S'exclama la brune, irritée.

-En répondant à cette question tu pourras te rendre enfin compte que tu n'ai plus la fille d'autrefois.

-Ecoutes, je n'aime pas que l'on entre dans ma tête ,_Frodon _. Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'analyse, et surtout pas par une fille dans ton genre. S'énerva la Latina en prenant un regard dur.

Rachel soupira . Santana venait de mettre un mur de protection autour d'elle, Brittany le savait. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle voyait ça, et à chaque fois, elle en était la cause. La jeune blonde eu un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi Santana se renfermait-elle comme ça avec elle? De quoi avait-elle peur ?…. Brittany ne lui ferait jamais de mal….

-OK. Mais tu t'en rends compte, n'est -ce pas ?… Brittany t'as changé, la manière dont tu agis avec elle ne laisse aucun doute.

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel Brittany vit avec crainte le regard de Santana s'assombrir dangereusement, tandis qu'elle serrait la mâchoire avec force. La blonde hésita un instant à intervenir, mais elle poussa un infime soupir en voyant les épaules de la Latina se relâcher soudainement, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque d'indifférence.

-Britt est mon amie, et je prends soin de mes proches. Et se sera toujours le cas, tant qu'elle me supporteras dans sa vie…

Qu'est se que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?… Brittany s'agita un peu alors qu'elle changea de position.

-Si tu le dis…. Une dernière question tout de même . Ajouta alors la brunette.

Santana roula des yeux .

-Quoi encore, Miss Psychanalyse ?

-Le baiser… C'était dû à quoi ?

Brittany se tendit en même temps que Santana. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se que Rachel amène ça sur le tapis si crûment.

-Elle t'as raconté ça aussi ? Siffla la Latina en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-Je veux juste une réponse objective. La coupa la diva, se qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'autre brune.

-…. Je sais pas. C'est juste arrivé. Déclara après un moment Santana en haussant des épaules.

-… Comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, se ne sont pas mes affaires. J'espère juste que tu donneras à Brittany une réponse plus valable que celle- ci. Et surtout que ce genre de truc n'arrivera plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu joue avec elle. L'avertit Rachel avec un regard entendu.

Santana garda le silence, et tourna la tête vers la vitre, l'air pensive. Brittany s'éloigna doucement de sa porte, et remonta en silence dans son lit, l'esprit encore rempli de cette discussion entre ses meilleures amies. Elle était si fatiguée… Et pourtant son ventre se tordait désagréablement alors qu'elle repensait à l'explication du baiser. C'était bien se qu'elle avait cru au départ, Santana avait fait cela sans arrière-pensées. Cela avait juste été un baiser entre amies. Et pourtant la blonde ne pouvait s'en convaincre elle-même, parce que se qu'elle avait ressenti était beaucoup trop intense pour être seulement un baiser innocent…

* * *

><p>Santana était repassée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour s'assurer que Brittany se sentait mieux. La jeûne fille avait agi normalement en sa présence, comme si leur dispute n'était jamais arrivée. Brittany quand à elle s'était sentie très maladroite devant son amie. Les mots prononcées la veille et ses sentiments confus pour la belle Latina la dépassait de plus en plus, et elle s'était retrouvée à éviter au maximum le regard de Santana. Mais celle- ci n'avait rien dit devant le comportement distant la blonde et avait juste sourit tendrement avant de partir à sa société. Brittany s'était sentie instantanément coupable, mais n'avait pas pu retenir la brune. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas pousser plus loin quand aux actions passés de son amie, et se tiendrait à cette résolution. Pour l'instant, elle devait surtout se concentrer sur son échauffement.<p>

Il était 11H, et son audition débutait dans quelques minutes. Elle et Mike s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir revoir une dernière fois leur enchaînement avant de passer devant le jury. Brittany était nerveuse, et elle se mordillait les ongles depuis une bonne minute lorsque Mike s'avança vers elle, le souffle court.

-On va y arriver. Ne stresse pas Brittany. Tu es une très bonne danseuse, et ils vont aimez notre choré. Assura l'asiatique avec un sourire confiant.

Brittany esquissa un sourire crispé, avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se calmer. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec Mike, se ne serait pas juste si ils ne gagnaient pas le concours. De plus, elle avait besoin de l'argent qu'elle pourrait touchée en faisant partie de la troupe de danseurs professionnel, si elle voulait payé son année scolaire sans craindre d'être en difficulté financière. Son regard se fit déterminé alors qu'elle hocha la tête positivement, se redonnant courage immédiatement. Elle remercia son ami, puis soupira, avant de marcher vers la salle d'audition. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle réussirait à convaincre les jurés…. Mike lui tapota doucement l'épaule, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux devant la porte en bois massif. Après un dernier instant de silence, elle frappa , puis entra la tête haute. La salle était immense, et les murs recouverts de glaces. Des tables étaient alignés sous les fenêtres, et une dizaine de jurés les regardaient en silence, certains avec un sourire rassurant. Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent brusquement sur les deux personnes fin de ligne, et elle regarda avec des yeux ronds Santana et Quinn, un stylo à la main, qui les regardaient Mike et elle avec patience. Brittany déglutit en entendant son coeur résonner dans ses oreilles, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et salua ploiement l'ensemble du jury, avant de lancer malgré elle un regard vers la brune, qui avait un sourire taquin ancré sur son visage.

Elle était un membre du jury ! Et Quinn aussi ! Elle ne lui avait rien dit !… Elle savait qu'auparavant la Latina avait fait partie d'un ballet, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aujourd'hui en temps qu'examinateur ! Le stresse de Brittany augmenta d'un coup, et elle sentit un filet de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. La présence de son amie était une pression en plus pour ce concours. Elle jeta un oeil à Mike qui s'était déjà placé au milieu de la salle et l'attendait . La jeune fille posa rapidement son sa dans un coin de la pièce, et se plaça au côté de l'asiatique, la gorge sèche. Elle leva la t^te vers le jury, mais ses yeux se fixèrent d'eux-même sur le visage familier à sa droite. Santana souriait toujours, mais elle dû capter la panique de la blond,e car dés que leur regard se croisèrent, Birttany vit la lueur de douceur qui se dégageait des orbes sombres en face d'elle. Santana avait compris tout de suite qu'elle était tendue, et elle tentait d'insuffler à Birttany son soutien et sa confiance en elle.

La danseuse se décontracta immédiatement et sourit légèrement à la brune, une vague d'amour la traversant…. D'amour ? Brittany fronça brusquement les sourcils en réalisant se qu'elle venait de ressentir, mais le regard froid de Quinn au côté de La Latina attira son attention ,et elle laissa le sentiment de colère contre la jurée blonde balayé celui qui la troublait. Elle arrêta de sourire et sa mâchoire se serra en voyant l'air dédaigneux que lui lançait Quinn. Elle allait s'expliquer avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. Dés qu'elle aura prouver son talent à l'ensemble du jury.

Alors lorsque la musique débuta, elle se laissa complètement submergé par le rythme rapide, et déploya ses bras vers Mike. Son corps se synchronisa peu à peu avec l'asiatique, et lentement, elle oublia se qui l'entourait. Ses mouvements fluides et ses gestes sûrs parfaitement en mesure avec la musique captivait entièrement l'attention des jurés, et aucun d'eux ne parlait, concentrés uniquement sur ses deux danseurs exceptionnels. Brittany voltigeait autour de Mike et elle se retrouva en l'air, les deux mains du garçon la soulevant sans effort du sol. Elle croyait voler. Elle se sentait libre en dansant comme ça, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, la sueur coulant sur son front. Ses musclés se contractaient au fil de la chanson, les minutes passaient, et elle donnait tout se qu'elle avait pour impressionner le jury. Mais avant tout, elle voulait s'amuser, et montrer . Elle voulait que tous voient comme la danse faisait partie d'elle.

Elle sauta en lançant ses jambes en avant, et se retrouva à un mètre du jury. Et plus spécifiquement devant Santana. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme assise, et se perdit dans la leur d'admiration et de désir qui y luisait. Brittany sentit aussitôt son corps s'enflammer alors que le regard brûlant de Santana voyagea rapidement de son visage à son corps, et s'arrêta sur son ventre plat et contracté sous l'effort. La pointe de sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et Brittany avala sa salive en bloquant ses yeux assombris sur ce bout de langue. Elle revint au présent et reparti en courant vers Mike, qui la réceptionna parfaitement, avant de continuer leur chorégraphie. Bien qu'étant concentrée sur ses mouvements, La jeune blonde sentait encore le regard brûlant de la Latina sur elle, et elle dû se contenir de regarder à nouveau Santana.

Ils finirent enfin leur dernière rotation, et prise la pause, en soufflant bruyamment, la musique s'arrêtant sur ce dernier geste. Brittany releva la tête, le coeur battant, et se redressa en même temps que Mike ,qui lui jeta un regard heureux. Ils avaient fait une représentation parfaite.

-Merci jeunes gens, vous pouvez y aller. Nous vous contacterons pour les résultats. Déclara l'un des hommes assis.

Brittany hocha la tête et alla prendre son sac, et se tourna vers Santana. Celle-ci la regardait avec un air absent, puis elle dû se rendre compte que la blonde la fixait, car elle lui fit signe de l'attendre à la fin de la délibération. Brittany acquiesça, puis quitta la salle pour aller vers les douches. Mike lui prit le bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans les vestiaires,et lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as été géniale, Brittany ! Tu as tout simplement été la meilleure aujourd'hui !

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment.

-Merci, mais tu as été aussi bon que moi. On a donner notre maximum !

-Ouais!… Dis-moi, l'une des jurée, c'était pas une de tes amies ? Tu sais, celle qui est venue à notre table lorsque je t'ai présentés mes amis ? Demanda alors le brun.

-Ouais, elle s'appelle Santana. Je ne sais pas plus que toi comment elle a pu devenir un de nos jurés . Déclara la blonde encore sous le choc.

Ils se dirent u revoir et Brittany parti prendre sa douche. Comme prévue, Santana l'attendait devant les marches de l'Ecole, un sourire gravé sur son visage. Brittany aurait bien sourit autant si Quinn ne se trouvait pas à ses côté avec cet air de total ennui.

-Britt, tu m'as épaté ! Je pensais bien que tu étais une bonne danseuse ,mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! S'exclama la Latina avec admiration.

La blonde sentit son visage s'embraser, et prit la main de Santana dans la sienne.

-Merci San… Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu sois là ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Brittany, curieuse.

-Je ne savais pas que se serait toi que j'observerais avant d'avoir vu le panneau des noms d'élevées ce matin. Normalement je fais auditionner des seconde année, et j'ai été très surprise de te trouver parmi ces élèves- là ! Répondit en souriant la brune.

Une main se posa soudain sur l"épaule de Brittany, qui sursauta.

-Excusez- moi de vous interrompre. Je voulais juste demander quelque chose à Brittany. Dit timidement Mike en reculant légèrement sous le regard irrité de la Latina.

-Mike Chang, c'est ça ? Tu as bien dansé tout à l'heure, tu as de bonne chances de réussir. Déclara simplement la brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Merci beaucoup ! Santana, n'est-ce pas ? On s'est vu l'autre soir . Je suis un ami de Brittany . Se présenta ploiement le chinois en tendant sa main.

Santana la serra , puis jeta un oeil au garçon, en attente.

-Ha oui ! Ca te dit de venir à une fête ce soir ? Ca se passe chez moi. Ajouta précipitamment Mike en se tournant vers la blonde.

-Je veux bien ! Je peux ramener une amie ? Elle s'appelle Rachel, et elle est ici pour la semaine. S'exclama joyeusement la danseuse.

-Aucun problème ! Les mais de mes amis sont mes amis ! Répondit le brun en souriant.

Brittany constata que Quinn s'était légèrement crispé à la mention de la diva, mais son visage resta de marbre. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose à propos de ça.

-Santana et Quinn peuvent-elles venir aussi ? Demanda soudain la blonde.

-Euh, oui bien sûr. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez. Dit-il en s'adressant cette fois aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Hors de question que j'aille à une fête où Berry sera présente. Intervint sèchement Quinn.

-Ho que si tu viens . Ajouta avec un sourire ironique la brune à côté de Brittany.

La blonde la foudroya du regard, et Brittany vit un échange silencieux entre la Latina et sa secrétaire.

-Et c'est un ordre de ta patronne. Sois tu viens, sois tu es virée.

-C'est quoi ce chantage à la con ? ! S'écria la blonde, courroucée.

-Bien ,alors tout est arranger ! On viens aussi ! Déclara avec un sourire Santana sans se préoccupée d'avantage des ruminations de son amie.

-Cool ! Brittany ,tu as mon adresse. Venez vers 23h !

Et Mike s'éloigna. Quinn poussa un sifflement énervé, avant de se retourner vers la Latina, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est se que tu crois faire, S ?…

-Tu passes ta journée dans ton appart' depuis un mois. Il est temps que tu recommences à t'éclater ! Je t'ai connu plus fétarde que ça .La coupa la Latina.

Brittany vit la colère déformée les traits d'habitude si gracieux de la jeune femme, mais Quinn réussit à retrouver son calme et afficha ensuite un air de défi.

-Je n'ai pas perdu la main, S. Tu vas voir que je peux mettre le feu à la piste ! Dit-elle en souriant méchamment.

-Cool , parce que que la Quinn déprimée me faisait chier . Ajouta alors avec sarcasme la brune.

Brittany poussa un infime soupir en constatant l''ambiance palpable entres la blonde et la Latina. Elle qui pensait que forcer Quinn à se confronter à Rachel était une bonne idée, elle commençait à douter…

* * *

><p>-Brittany, se n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée….<p>

La blonde se redressa et contempla de haut en bas son amie, avant d'hocher la tête en signe de satisfaction.

-Qu'est se que tu racontes Rachel ? Ca va être super, et tu vas faire un malheur dans cette jupe ! S'exclama Brittany en finissant d'ajuster la chemise au niveau du col .

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Il va y avoir Quinn. Souffla avec une pointe de peur la brune tandis que Brittany bataillait pour ouvrir ses boutons.

Mais la jeune fille fit semblant de ne rien entendre et ouvrit enfin la chemise, tirant dessus jusqu'à se qu'on voit le début du soutien-gorge de la diva, qui protesta en couinant.

-BRITTANY ! ! Je ne vais pas y aller dans une tenue aussi indécente !

La blonde fit la moue.

-Pour une fois que Finn n'est pas là, je veux pouvoir te voir t'habiller sexy ! Il est gentil ton copain, mais il te fais toujours porter des manches longues et une de tes affreuses jupes à carreaux. Tu es chaude Rachel, alors mets des vêtements qui valorisent tes formes ! S'offusqua Brittany en tapant sur la main de la brune qui commençait à reboutonner sa chemise.

Rachel rougit légèrement sous le compliment ,mais ne parut pas totalement convaincue.

-Je n'y vais pas parce que je veux séduire ! J'ai déjà Finn.

-Ca n'empêche que tu peux te mettre en valeur ! Et puis on sera la bande de copines les plus hot à cette soirée comme ça ! Dit la blonde avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne peux pas me définir comme étant "amie" avec Quinn et Santana … Murmura difficilement Rachel en baissant les yeux.

Brittany se stoppa, et regarda son amie .

-Rach , si j'ai invité Quinn c'est pour que tu puisses enfin mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Mais si tu ne te sens pas la force de lui faire face, je peux encore …

-Non. Tu as eu raison. J'en ai assez ,je veux pouvoir avancer et ne plus avoir à repenser à mon passé. Déclara fermement la brune avec détermination.

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda encore une fois Brittany.

-Je suis prête. Allons-y ! Lança la diva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Brittany soupira, puis prit son sac après avoir vérifier une dernière fois son maquillage dans la glace, puis suivit sa meilleure amie dans le couloir. Santana et Quinn les attendaient déjà à l'extérieur,et la brune adressa un sourire radieux à notre héroïne. L'ancienne cheerios par contre grimaça visiblement en voyant arrivée les deux jeunes filles, et son regard se glaça en se posant sur la plus petite des deux. Brittany prit la main de Rachel sur impulsion, et la serra pour lui communiquer son soutien. La brunette lui rendit un sourire crispé, mais resta à bonne distance de Quinn. Santana roula des yeux ,puis donna un coup de coude dans le flanc de Quinn, se qui lui valu un regard noir. Bizarrement, elle resta concentrer sur Rachel, et plus particulièrement sur la jupe courte que Brittany l'avait forcé à mettre. La danseuse ne comprit pas trop pourquoi les yeux de Quinn se mirent soudainement à briller.

-Bon, on y va ? J'ai déjà appelé un taxi, il arrive dans quelques minutes. Déclara la Latina en s'adressant à Brittany.

Ses yeux fixèrent aussitôt le mini-short en jean que portait la blonde, et elle se figea. Brittany se sentit frissonner sous l'inspection minutieuse de la brune sur sa tenue, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers les siens, et un sourire séducteur se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues.

-Tu te la joue sexy, Britt ?…

-Et tu n'a encore rien vu Lopez . Lança d'une voix charmeuse la blonde, se qui fit hausser un sourcils à l'ensemble du groupe.

" Merde, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? ! " Pensa Brittany en se donnant une gifle mentale. Elle avait pourtant décidé de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec la Latina! Surtout après cette stupide histoire de baiser….

Un klaxon la fit sursauter, et elle revint sur terre. Le taxi s'arrêta en face d'elles, et elles montèrent chacun leur tour, Brittany veillant à se qu'elle soit placer entre Rachel et Quinn, qui gardait toutes les deux un silence tendu. La jeune danseuse donna l'adresse au taxi- driver, puis le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme, malgré les deux anciennes ennemies qui regardaient droit devant elles sans bouger d'un cil. Santana lança un regard exaspéré à Brittany, qui soupira intimement. Ca aller être une longue soirée….

* * *

><p>Elles étaient arrivées depuis à peine une minute qu'un flot de personnes se précipitaient pour les accueillirent. Brittany sourit en reconnaissant les quelques amis que Mike lui avait présenté, et fit la bise à Mercedes Sam et Tina. La musique résonnait fort dans la grande pièce et les gens riaient et dansaient, des gobelets à la main. Mike réussit à s'extirper de la foule, et salua les quatre jeune femmes en souriant.<p>

-Cool que vous soyez venues ! Brittany, tu connais déjà mes meilleurs amis ! Les gars, voici Santana, Rachel ,et….

-Quinn. Lança avec désintérêt la blonde alors qu'elle scandait la salle en plissant du nez.

-Salut ! Dirent en coeur les trois amis de l'asiatique, bien qu'ils regardèrent avec réserve la secrétaire.

Santana les gratifia d'un rapide sourire, puis elle s'adressa à Mike.

-Où sont les boissons ? Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient autour d'eux.

-Derrière le bar là-bas ! ! Répondit-il en montrant le fond d'un couloir.

-Ok. Britt, tu veux quoi ? Déclara la Latina en se tournant vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

-Gin vodka, s'il te plaît !

Santana hocha la tête et disparu rapidement dans la foule, laissant les autres devant le hall d'entrée.

-Ouais, elle n'a pas pensé à nous demander nos boissons , bien évidemment. Railla Quinn en offrant un regard ironique à Brittany, qui sentit la colère montée en elle.

-Et bien pourquoi tu n'irais pas toi -même chercher une boisson pour toi et Rach ? Siffla la grande blonde en posant les mais sur sa taille.

Quinn jeta un regard de dédain vers la brunette derrière Brittany, mais tiqua en remarquant l'air terrorisé de la diva.

-Pfffff. Fut la seule chose qui passa à travers ses lèvres, et elle partit à son tour vers le bar.

Rachel mit la main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui fulminait devant la réaction de la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Brittany. Se n'est pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose d'elle… Assura doucement la brunette.

-Ouais, bah ce soir elle à intérêt à te présenter des excuses pour l'autre soir parce que sinon c'est à moi qu'elle aura affaires cette fois, et non à San. Grogna la blonde.

-Tu es tellement mignonne lorsque tu es en colère ! Pouffa la diva en prenant le bras de Brittany pour l'entraîner vers l piste.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille, mais elle rendit son sourire à Rachel et se dirigea vers la piste. Elles commencèrent à danser lentement, heureuse d'être ensemble , et se firent rapidement rejoindre par Mercedes et Sam. Brittany fronçant les sourcils. En y regardant de plus près, elle croyait avoir déjà vu le garçon quelque part… Le blond dû remarquer que celle-ci le fixait, car aussitôt il s'approcha d'elle et la prit un peu à l'écart. La danseuse, déboussolé face au comportement apparemment nerveux du jeûne homme, l'interrogea du regard, tout en gardant un oeil sur Rachel qui se trémoussait désormais avec un grand brun en riant.

-Brittany, tu peux me promettre de garder se que je vais te dire pour toi ?… Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec sérieux.

-Heu, oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle ,confuse.

-Bon alors je vais tout te dire avant que tu t'en souvienne et que tu ne me juges sans connaître les détails.

Brittany nageait dans l'incompréhension. Elle ne connaissait ce garçon que depuis peu, qu'avait-il à lui confier qui semblait aussi important ?

-Je crois qu'on a dû se croiser dans ton immeuble…Un matin . Bredouilla le blond en évitant les yeux de Brittany.

Elle était encore plus paumée. Dans son immeuble ? Mais elle ne souvenait pas que celui-ci habitait là-bas …

-Ta copine, Santana… Et moi, on a… Tu vois ?

La mémoire de la blonde s'activa soudain, et des flashs lui revinrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es… ! Mais tu es pourtant avec … Hésita-t-elle.

-Oui, et c'est ça que je veux que tu garde pour toi ! Je t'ai immédiatement reconnu lorsque Mike nous présenté, et j'ai eu peur qu'en apprenant que je sortais avec Mercedes que tu ne lui révèle que j'avais couché avec ton amie. Continua Sam avec un visage coupable.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais même si je suis pas proches de vous, je dois te dire que tromper ta petite- amie n'est pas cool . Le gronda-t-elle.

-Je sais… Je l'aime vraiment , mais on s'était disputé la veille, j'était paumé et bourré, et Santana m'a ramassé dans ce bar… J'ai même pas réfléchi sur le coup. Ta copine est vraiment chaude , difficile de résister ….

-Ouais, je sais… Soupira avec désespoir la blonde pour elle-même en voyant celle-ci venir d'ailleurs vers eux avec deux verres à la main.

La Latina sembla se renfrogner en voyant le garçon au côté de Brittany ,mais s'approcha tout de même d'eux, en ignorant royalement Sam, qui jeta un regard penaud à la blonde.

-Tiens, ta boisson ! Lança la brune en sourire tendrement à la jeune fille qui la remercia, un sourie crispé au coin des lèvres.

Santana le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est se qu'il y a ?

-San, je crois que tu ne reconnais pas Sam ici présent … Murmura la blonde, mal à l'aise.

-Je devrais ? Déclara avec un sourire narquois la Latina, se tournant cette fois-ci vers le jeune homme qui frissonna sous le regard froid qu'elle lui lançait.

-Je suis…Hum… Le mec que t'as ramené chez toi il y a à peu près deux mois…

-Hein ? Cracha la brune en prenant une attitude énervée.

-San, tu as couché avec lui… Souffla Brittany dans son oreille, son malaise augmentant de minute en minute.

Santana la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, puis les reposa sur le garçon avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Et alors ? Tu veux quoi ? je te préviens, je ne coucherais pas une nouvelle fois avec toi, je recherche pas de relation durable. Dit-elle d'un ton véhément.

-Non, se n'est pas se que je veux ! Je sors avec Mercedes… Si tu pouvais juste ne pas mentionner notre aventure devant elle, je t'en serais reconnaissant . Dit Sam en se tortillant sur place.

-C'est pas mon genre de ressasser les vieux trucs. Déclara la brune ne haussant des épaules, comme pour dire qu'elle s'en fichait.

Sam parut instantanément soulagé et remercia les deux filles d'un hochement de tête ,avant de retrouver sa petite-amie un peu plus loin.

-Ok, c'était quoi ce plan ? Lança avec étonnement la brune en direction de Brittany.

-On s'étaient croisée lorsqu'il était sorti de chez toi, il m'a donc demander de garder cet incident secret. Il voulait juste s'assurer que toi non plus tu ne dirais rien à sa copine. Répondit simplement la blonde, sentant une légère pointe de jalousie la prendre en repensant aux aller-et-venues des garçons chez Santana.

-Peu importe. Allons rejoindre Berry, ou sinon elle risque de se faire violer par le mec qu'elle allume. Lança avec u geste de la main la Latina en direction de la diva.

Brittany s'étouffa dans son verre en voyant la brunette dansée coller- serrer avec un gars, visiblement excité par la jeûne femme, puisqu'il posait maintenant ses mains sur ses hanches. La blonde ne réfléchit pas et se rua versa meilleure amie, suivit de près par une Santana qui levait les yeux au ciel en disant de laisser la diva s'amuser un peu. Mais Brittany en l'écoutait pas. Rachel était petite ,elle ne pourra pas repousser ce gros gorille. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour interrompre leur danse, mais soudain un éclair blond se trouva au côté de Rachel, lui tendant une canette de bière. Brittany ralentit légèrement sa progression , et fixa avec surprise la personne qui venait de stopper Rachel dans sa danse. La diva se figea en reconnaissant celle qui lui tendait la boisson, et une leur d'incompréhension traversa son regard, alors que le gars derrière elle, essayait de la forcer à reprendre ses mouvements contre elle.

-T'as intérêt à vite prendre cette bière, Berry, où sinon je te la renverse sur la tête . Grogna Quinn avec mauvaise humeur.

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de la brune, qui prit avec méfiance la canette des mains de la blonde en face d'elle.

-Bon, on danse oui ou non ? Grommela le garçon en s'adressant à Rachel, qui sursauta en se souvenant de sa présence.

-Je crois que j'en est assez, je vais boire un peu. Merci pour la danse… Lança en souriant la brune.

Le jeûne homme ne parut pas content, car il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Quinn se plaça tout à coup entre lui et la diva.

-Elle t'a dit non. Maintenant dégage, _Asshole_. Siffla avec froideur la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de garce.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de rage et partit en marmonnant,laissant Rachel fixée d'un air déboussolée Quinn.

-Qu'est se que t'as à me regarder comme ça, Berry ? Soupira la blonde ne se tournant vers elle, agacée par le silence de la brunette.

-Heu, rien. Merci, je suppose … Bredouilla timidement Rachel en triturant sa canette dans ses mains.

Brittany n'avait pas compris pourquoi la blonde avait pris la défense de son amie, mais elle poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement.

-Q a intérêt à s'excuser cette nuit. Intervint soudain Santana en se penchant vers elle.

La soudaine proximité troubla un instante la jeune fille, et elle respira immédiatement les effluves du parfum musqué de la Latina contre elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en essaient de faire abstraction des sensations maintenant habituelles qu'elle éprouvait lorsque antan se trouvait proche d'elle.

-Je l'ai engueuler tout à l'heure pour qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Berry pour l'autre fois au Pub. Je sais pas se qui a bien pu se passer entre elles, mais en tout cas elle a besoin de faire table- raz du passé. c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que cette conneries de haine à commencer pendant la soirée de fin d'année de Terminale, parce que Quinn ressemblais à une épave le lendemain. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Brittany hésita à révéler la vérité sur leur cas . Rachel lui avait fait confiance pour garder son secret, et même si Santana était une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, c'était trop gros pour être dit . De plus Brittany craignait la réaction de la Latina face à cette révélation. Si elle allait en parler ensuite à Quinn, celle-ci risquait de faire vraiment du mal à Rachel cette fois-ci….

-Laissons-les s'expliquer. Viens danser avec moi ! S'exclama soudain Brittany en prenant la main de Santana dans la sienne avant de poser leur verre sur une table aide rejoindre la piste.

eLa brune ne pu protester et se retrouva entraîner dans la foule de danseurs, chacun se bousculant dans leurs mouvements. _Ke$ha_ commença, et la blonde sautilla en souriant.

-J'adore ce morceau ! Cria-telle ,faisant rire son amie, qui la prit par la taille et la tira brusquement à elle, lui coupant instantanément le souffle.

-Et bien alors dansons.

Brittany se truffa aussitôt captive des beaux yeux noirs de la Latina ,et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elles se déplacèrent lentement au rythme de la musique, et se sourirent mutuellement. Brittany posa ses mains autour des épaules de la brune, tandis que celle-ci laissait les siennes sur la taille de la blonde. Elle bougèrent en cadence, complètement absorbée l'une part l'autre. Brittany ne pouvait se détourner du visage de son amie, et se surprit à soupirer d'aise lorsque leur corps s'emboitèrent parfaitement. Santana capta le soupir, et sourit d'avantage, ses yeux brillant étrangement. La musique se termina, et elle se séparaient à regret, voulant toutes les deux boire encore.

Elles trouvèrent rapidement une bouteille de rhum, et se lancèrent un regard malicieux, avant de boire au goulot , l'alcool leur brûlant agréablement la gorge. Brittany toussa un peu, pas vraiment habituer à boire le rhum pur, mais bu une nouvelle gorgée, avant de constater que Santana avait déjà descendu la moitié de la bouteille. Elle lui jeta u regard impressionné, puis se força à boire encore trois gorgées. Aussitôt elle sentit le sol tangué sous ses pieds, et elle ricana niaisement alors que Santana lui prenait à nouveau la main pour aller danser.

Elle se retrouva bientôt collée au corps chaud de la Latina ,et _Britney Spears_ résonna dans la salle. Instinctivement, ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, et elle se tourna pour se retrouver le dos contre la poitrine de Santana. Elle capta le souffle lourde de la brune contre son oreille, et un intense frisson la traversa, lorsque l'alcoolé la désinhibait totalement. Elle se frotta négligemment contre le corps derrière elle, collant son bassin contre les haches de Santana ,et elle entendit distinctement le grognement rauque de la Latina, avant de soupirer de bien-être en sentant les mains de celle-ci lui saisir fermement la taille, suivaient ses mouvements langoureux.

L'ambiance autour d'elles se fit automatiquement plus lourde, et Brittany entendit vaguement des sifflements retentirent dans la salle alors qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer sur l'épaule dénudée de Santana. Les mains sur elle se déplacèrent lentement, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir au moment où elles passèrent légèrement sous son tee-shirt, rencontrant la peau de son ventre. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous les caresses de la Latina, et Brittany se perdit entièrement dans les sensations de ce corps et de ces mains contre et sur elle. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, ni si les autres les regardaient. Tout se qui comptait en cet instant était la présence de Santana tout près d'elle, et ce souffle saccadé contre sa nuque. La blonde poussa un petit gémissement en sentant les lèvres de la Latina se poser sur son cou, et elle se colla d'avantage contre la brune, et posa ses propres mains sur celles de Santana, les guidant vers ses cuisses.

La brune serra ses doigts contre la peau nue en dessous du short, et Brittany se cambra en roulant des yeux. Le souffle contre sa nuque la rendait folle, et la sensation de la bouche de la Latina sur sa peau la mettait en feu. Pourtant, elle pencha encore plus la tête sur le côté exposant nettement son cou . Santana ne se fit pas prier et plongea vers le cou , et en lécha langoureusement la moindre parcelle. Les gémissements de la blonde se firent plus prononcés, et bientôt elle eu chaud de partout. Son bas-ventre chauffait sous les caresses de la brune, et bien qu'une partie d'elle soit encore consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle s'embarquait, la majeure partie de son corps réagissaient trop à Santana pour qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. Elle respirait difficilement alors que maintenant la Latina s'appliquait à mordiller délicieusement le lobe de son oreille, envoyant des décharges vers ses reins.

Mais soudain la musique s'arrêta, faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux de la blonde. Elle tomba sur les visages choqués mais amusés de Rachel et de Quinn, et constata que tout le monde avait déserté la piste pour les regardé, captivé par leur danse sensuelle. Brittany respirait fortement, les yeux dans le vague, et elle réussit à s'éloigner légèrement de Santana, qui resta au centre de la pièce ,l'air autant allumée qu'elle.

-Britt… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je…Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Fut la seule excuse de la blonde pour partir loin de la Latina tandis que tout le monde recommença à discuter.

Elle se fraya en marchant rapidement un chemin parmi la foule , et atteignit le bout du couloir. Là, elle s'écroula contre le mur, et se permit de respirer à nouveau. Le souffle court, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa tête bourdonnant désagréablement . Qu'est se qui venait de se passer ?… Mais qu'elle était débile ! Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller aux réactions que lui provoquait Santana ! .. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse cette danse érotique avec elle ! Et devant tout le monde en plus! Bon sang, elle était sacrément excitée en ce moment… Brittany sentait son bas-ventre palpiter, mais elle se refusa à penser d'avantage à ça, et alla se servir un verre d'eau pour faire baisser sa température corporel.

-Hey Brittany ! Lança soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et faillit laisser tomber le verre par terre. Elle posa une main sur son coeur, et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Artie, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine.

-Ho, c'est toi ! Salut. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je viens juste d'arriver, et je t'ai vu te diriger par ici . Tu as l'air un peu éméchée. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, j'ai…J'ai un peu bu. Avoua la blonde, bien qu'elle sache que son teint rouge et ses cheveux décoiffer était surtout l'oeuvre de Santana.

Le garçon à lunettes s'approcha un peu d'elle, et se servit un verre de coca.

-Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien, j'ai passé une audition ce matin pour entrer dans une troupe de danseurs en partenariat avec mon école. Lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler pour l'instant.

Elle ressentait encore les effets de l'alcool ,et elle arrivait tant bien que mal à faire des phrases corrects. Artie dû s'en rendre compte car il posa une main sur son épaule, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu tangues un peu . Plaisanta-t-il.

Brittany rit à son tour, elle laissa la main du jeune homme sur son épaule.

-Britt, tu es là ? Je voudrais te parl… Retentit tout à coup une voix dans le couloir.

La blonde posa brusquement ses yeux vers la voix, et vit Santana se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte, le visage fermé. Brittany déglutit en voyant le regard de la Latina se durcir à la vision du garçon près d'elle, et sa mâchoire se serra légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule à se que je vois. Dit-elle avec une voix tranchante.

Artie se crispa en entendant le ton hargneux de la brune, et fit la trajectoire entre elle et la blonde .

-Salut. Je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, on s'est vu à … Commença-t-il en tendant sa main vers la Latina.

-Je me fous de savoir qui tu es. Maintenant si tu pouvais te barrer, Britt et moi avons des choses importantes à nous dire . Le coupa Santana en ignorant la main.

-Je ne crois pas que Brittany soit en état d'avoir une conversation . Déclara sèchement le brun à lunettes.

-Ecoutes _Quatre-yeux_ , je veux parler tranquillement à ma meilleure amie, alors tu te la fermes et tu dégages d'ici . Siffla en signe d'avertissement la brune.

-Tu n'es pas obliger d'être malpolie, je dis juste que si Brittany veux que je la laisse ,elle peux me le dire elle-même.

Santana grogna devant l'insistance du garçon, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, ses mains sur sa tailles. Elle toucha la poitrine d'Artie de son doigt, et le poussa légèrement en arrière, les oursins froncés et la voix vibrante de colère.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, _Geekman_ ? Lança avec froideur, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? ! S'exclama avec stupéfaction le brun, en colère de se faire gueuler dessus sans raisons apparentes.

Brittany regardait l'altercation ,pétrifiée . _Wow _, elle n'avais jamais vu Santana autant sur le point du foutre son poings dans le visage de quelqu'un. Paniquée, la blonde se releva soudain, et malgré le vertige qui la prit , elle se mit au milieu des deux avant que cela ne tourne au vinaigre.

-C'est bon Artie. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Si Santana veut me dire quelque chose en privée, on va aller autre part. Dit d'une voix douce Brittany vers la garçon.

-Mais… Commença-t-il .

-Elle t'as dit que c'était bon, alors va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! Intervint Santana avec un sourire narquois.

-Santana ! Laisse-le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait que je sache ! L'interrompit Brittany, les sourcils froncés.

-Si je n'étais pas arrivée, il aurait tenté quelque chose sur toi !

-QUOI ? ! Mais n'importe quoi ! Se défendit le garçon à lunettes sous l'accusation.

-T'avais ce sourire pervers alors que t'avais la main posé sur elle ! Cracha la Latina en faisant un pas dans sa direction, le corps tremblant de colère.

-Ca suffit ! ! Santana, tu te trompe, il m'aidait juste à m'assoir et je …. S'écria la blonde.

-Dés le moment où je l'ai vu j'ai su que ce trou du cul tenterait de t'avoir ! ! Continua sur un ton furieux la brune, bien qu'elle s'arrêta en sentant la main de Brittany se poser sur son bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Bon ça suffit, j'en est marre de me prendre des insultes à la gueule. Désolé Brittany, on se contacte plus tard. Lâcha enfin Artie en bousculant Santana au passage alors qu'il partait de la pièce.

-Artie, attends ! Lança en désepsoir de cause la blonde, courant après lui dans le couloir sombre.

La musique se fit de nouveau entendre, alors que Brittany vit Artie disparaître dans la foule d'un pas énervé. Elle passa près des escaliers qui menait vraissemblablement à l'étage, mais une main lui agrippa soudain le poignet, la tirant en arrière sans ménagement. Elle poussa un couinement indigné alors qu'on la plaquait contre le mur, la laissant stupéfiée devant le geste de Santana.

-Lâche-moi, Santana, je dois allez m'excuser ! Dit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

La brune lui prit les deux poignets et les épingla de chaque côté de sa tête, avant de s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage. Brittany hoqueta de surprise en constant la soudaine proximité, et frissonna légèrement en remarquant la lueur de colère au fond des prunelles de la Latina.

-J'essaye de te parler depuis tout à l'heure, et toi tu préfère courir après un abruti que tu ne connais que depuis trois secondes ? …

-Il est très gentil ! Et j'espérais qu'on allait se revoir ! Et qu'est se qu'il t'a pris de t'en prendre à lui comme ça ? Déclara Brittany irritée, par le comportement puérile de son amie.

-Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, Britt ! Ce n'est qu'un petit Nerd qui veut juste te mettre dans son lit ! S'écria avec fureur Santana.

-Ho, tu veux dire comme toi ,c'est ça ? Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter la blonde avec mauvaise foi.

Santana sembla prendre l'accusation en pleine figure , car elle se retrouva sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Son emprise sur les poignets de Brittany se fit moins forte, et Brittany se mordit tout de suite la lèvre, consciente de l'énorme bêtise qui venait de sortir de ses lèvres.

-Santana, je voulais pas dire ça…

-Tu penses encore que se que j'ai dit ce jour- là est vrai ?… Demanda d'une voix cassée la Latina, toute trace de colère s'estompant pour laisser place à un visage indigné.

-Non! … San, je voulais pas… ! Essaya avec une petite voix Brittany, mais le regard exaspéré que lui lança la brune la fit taire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une grosse connerie de ma part ! Merde Brittany ! Je peux pas croire que tu penses vraiment que je sois comme ça ! ! Lança avec colère Santana.

-Ouais bah se n'est pas la meilleure façon de réagir sur un truc aussi simple ! Répondit brusquement la blonde, énervée elle aussi.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas remettre ça sur le tapis, mais le regard dégoûté de la Latina et tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang eurent raison de ses résolutions. Elle savait bien que intérieurement, elle n'avait pas oublier les mots blessants de la brune, et qu' une petite partie d'elle craignait que ce ne soit vrai, que Santana n'ai voulu être son amie que pour la mettre dans son lit, comme tous les autres avant elle .

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque le corps de Santana se pressa contre le sien, la faisant hoqueter. Le regard brûlant de rage de son amie lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, et elle se sentit bête d'être excitée par une Santana en colère contre elle.

-"Un truc aussi simple " ? Tu as dit que le baiser était une blague de ma part ! Qu'est se que tu crois que j'ai ressenti à ce moment- là ? ! S'exclama la Latina en soufflant fortement.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, rompu seulement par la respiration haletante de Santana. Brittany la fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche sèche. La proximité de leur corps enflammait ses sens, et elle se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle ne pouvait pas croire se qu'elle entendait. Santana venait -elle vraiment de suggérer que le baiser signifiait quelque chose pour elle ?… Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, et son visage prit une belle teinte rouge, mais elle espérait que la pièce mal éclairé cache ces rougeurs à la vue de la brune. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que les yeux de Santana luisent soudain d'une lueur de désir bestial, ni qu'elle- même s'humecte inconsciemment les lèvres en réalisant que la bouche de Santana se trouve à seulement quelques centimètre de la sienne. Les mains de la brune la plaquèrent brutalement contre elle et le mur, et le souffle chaud de celle-ci fut aussitôt sur ses lèvres tremblantes d'anticipation.

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser ,Britt … Et putain, qu'est se que j'ai envie de recommencer maintenant…. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Brittany ne pu même pas réfléchir à se que venait de dire la brune, car aussitôt une paire de lèvres pleines se posèrent avec empressement sur les siennes, la faisant gémir instantanément. Ho…Mon…Dieu. Santana l'embrassait . Encore . Et c'était divin. L'esprit embrumé de la blonde se déconnecta totalement du monde extérieur, et elle cligna des yeux, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, ses mains se saisirent du tee-shirt de Santana, et elle la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, gémissant lamentablement tandis que les lèvres douces et chaudes de la brune exploraient les siennes avec lenteur. Elle voyait des feux d'artifice . Brittany mit en mouvement ses propres lèvres, timidement d'abord, puis avec plus de désespoir.

Santana répondit automatiquement à la demande implicite et approfondit le baiser, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à la danseuse. La main de la Latina partie se poser sur sa hanche, rapprochant leur deux corps ,et l'autre partie dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, qui se délectait du baiser . Elle soupira, se rendant compte à quel point les lèvres de la brune lui avait manqué. Elle n'en avait partager auparavant qu'un seul, mais il avait été si intense et sensuel que Brittany n'avait rêver qu'à une chose : recommencer encore et encore. Son cerveau lui criait de tout arrêter avant de rompre définitivement la limite, mais la sensation délicieuse que lui procurait les lèvres de son amie l'empêchait de se reculer. Elle voulait plus.

Alors elle sortit timidement sa langue, léchant avec hésitation la lèvre inférieure de Santana. La Latina gémit de surprise, mais sembla heureuse de l'initiative, car elle entrouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres, et leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin, faisant gémir bruyamment Brittany. Elle se sentait fondre sous la caresse intime, et le baiser se fit tout à coup plus langoureux et nécceciteux. La jeune fille avait bien conscience qu'elle s'embrassait à la vue de tous, contre un mur du couloir, mais elle s'en fichait pour le moment.

L'alcool circulait encore dans son sang, et les vertiges qu'elle ressentait, doublés de ceux qu'elle éprouvait en sentant l'haleine chaude de Santana se mêler à la sienne, la chauffait de l'intérieur. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait au contact du corps contre elle, et elle amorça un frottement de bassin contre la cuisse de Santana pour essayer d'atténuer la pression . La Latina poussa un grognement appréciateur, car aussitôt elle plaça sa jambe contre le centre de Brittany, qui gémit fortement en se mordant la lèvre, rompant pour une seconde leur baiser. Les deux jeunes filles purent reprendre leur souffle, mais Santana agrippa presque tout de suite les cheveux de la blonde et colla à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser avide. Brittany répondit avec ferveur, ses mains caressant le dos de l'autre. Santana mordilla légèrement la lèvre de Brittany, se qui lui arracha un long gémissement, puis suça sensuellement la morsure, s'attardant sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde pendant de longues secondes . Nom de dieu, cette fille était douée !…

C'était trop intense . Les vagues de plaisir que ressentait Brittany lui tournait la tête, et elle se retrouva complètement incapable de se séparer des lèvres contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute sa vie. C'était comme si Santana aspirait tout d'elle. Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle accueillaient avec toujours plus de bonheur la langue de Santana contre la sienne. Elles se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, tantôt se cherchant, tantôt se battant pour la domination, mais Santana réussit à prendre le dessus, et Brittany ne s'en plaignit pas. La pression contre son entrejambe la faisait gémir de plaisir, et elle sentait la tension dans tout son corps menacée d'exploser à tout moment. Elle sanglota lamentablement lorsque la jambe se retira légèrement, et elle mordit férocement la lèvre de la brune en représailles . Santana poussa un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir, et approfondit d'avantage le baiser, le rendant intense et fiévreux. La Latina lui volait son souffle, lui arrêtait son coeur…

Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son amie submergèrent Brittany, et elle répondit avec fougue au baiser. La jambe fut aussitôt de retour ,et la pression contre concentre se fit plus prononcée. Les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de notre héroïne résonnaient dans le couloir, mais les bruits du salon les couvraient efficacement. Santana rompit brutalement le baiser, le souffle court et Brittany poussa un gémissement de protestation. La Latina contempla pendant une seconde le visage rougit par le plaisir de la blonde, et grogna avant de descendre vers son cou. Brittany laissa sa tête tomber en arrière avant de soupirer de plaisir lorsque les lèvres souple de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa nuque. La paire des lèvres se déplaça sur toute la peau exposée, parsemant celle-ci de baiser papillon. Brittany ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux baisers doux de son amie, et soupira de bien-être, ses mains caressant les cheveux de Santana dans un encouragement silencieux. La brune mordilla légèrement le début de l'épaule de la danseuse, qui dû se retenir de pousser un râle . Elle était très sensible à cet endroit-là. Elle sentit Santana sourire contre sa peau, et recommença à embrasser et à lécher cet endroit spécial. Brittany étouffa ses gémissements en remontant précipitamment le visage de la brune vers le sien, et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles s'embrassèrent comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain, les mains de Santana passant sous son tee-shirt. Elle frissonna, et profita au maximum de la sensation des doigts contre sa peau nue. Les frôlements embrasaient son corps, envoyaient des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se frotta avec plus de force contre la cuisse de la brune, et gémit bruyamment. Santana quitta ses lèvres, et se mit à dévorer son cou ,suçant avidement un endroit en particulier, se qui fit gémir fortement Brittany. Elle savait que cela allait laisser une marque, mais la pensée _d'appartenir_ à Santana eu pour seul résultat de l'allumer un peu plus. Elle se tortilla désespérément contre la plus âgée, et réussit à chuchoter d'une voix saccadée :

-San… J'ai besoin…J'ai…

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, et Santana plongea son regard assombri par le désir dans celui de la blonde. Elle plissa des yeux, puis se pencha à nouveau vers le cou de la blonde pour le mordiller, et accentua brusquement la pression contre l'entrejambe de Brittany.

-Ho…Mon…Dieu …! Souffla difficilement la blonde en fermant les yeux sous les vagues intenses de plaisir qu'elle ressentit.

Elle allait venir. Elle allait venir, dans ce couloir, debout contre le mur, à quelques mètres à peine d'une vingtaine d'inconnus, sans même que Santana ne la touche. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de Santana , pose son front contre l'épaule de celle-ci, son corps tremblant sous les pics de plaisirs de plus en plus rapprochés qui montaient en elle. La Latina semblait aussi perdue dans ses sensations que Brittany ,car elle non plus ne contrôlait plus les gémissement rauques et les injures murmurés au creux de l'oreille de la blonde.

-Putain…De merde… Souffla-t-elle en haletant, pressant encore et encore sa cuisse contre l'humidité qui désormais traversait le tissu du short de Brittany.

Ces mots sonnaient étrangement bien contre la joue de la blonde, qui sentit son excitation augmentée. Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, elle allait … ! !

Une porte qui claque et un bruit de pas dévalant l'escalier contre lequel elles étaient les déconcentra, et Brittany rouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir Rachel, les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuirent en courant vers la sortie. Elle gela sur place, et posa une main sur la poitrine de Santana, pantelante. La Latina lui jeta un regard troublé, alors qu'elle gardait ses mains sur ses flancs et sa jambe contre le centre humide de Brittany. Les lèvres gonflées et le regard empli de luxure de la brune fit gémir la blonde de frustration, mais elle s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie. Elle se détacha alors lentement de Santana, qui la fixait avec incompréhension ,se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait arrêté. Et soudain une autre personne descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, à peine quelques secondes après Rachel, et Brittany reconnu avec colère les cheveux blonds de Quinn.

Santana s'éloigna d'elle-même de la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, le visage choqué et dévasté de Quinn l'avertissant que quelque chose venait de se passer. Brittany, le souffle encore court, s'approcha de la jeune femme, menaçante.

- Qu'est se que tu lui a encore fait Quinn ? !….

* * *

><p><strong>RHAAAAAA même moi ça m'énerve de placer un élément perturbateur en plein milieu de leur baiser ( et plus si affinités) ! Mais j'allais pas les laisser faire l'amour dans un couloir quand même . XD<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, j'écrirais d'abord du point de vue de Quinn sur se qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps entre elle et Rachel , puis je reviendrais au présent du point de vue de Brittany. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13, et je commencerais tout d'abord à vous remercier tous pour les commentaires extrêmement encourageant pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à la lecture de vos reviens ! XD Je suis super contente que vous ayez appréciez ce chapitre, et désolé encore pour la coupure soudaine dans le "baiser" (c'était un peu plus qu'un baiser mais bon nous appellerons ça comme ça ^^) , mais je ne souhaitais pas que leur première fois se fasse dans ces conditions. Un minimum de confort et de romantisme quand même ! Bon, je vous préviens, les choses vont s'enchaîner à partir de maintenant. Bon, ce chapitre relate pendant une bonne partie du Faberry, donc peut-être que les fans de Brittana seront un peu frustrés, mais JE VOUS PROMETS que le prochain chapitre vous rassasieras . XD**

* * *

><p><em>Point de vue de Quinn , retour au début de la fête :<em>

Elles venaient tout juste d'arriver qu'un groupe de jeunes se pressèrent vers elles, et tous commencèrent à dire bonjour à Brittany, qui avait l'air un peu dépassée par l'attaque soudaine. Quinn renifla de dédain, pas du tout pressée de faire les présentations . Elle jeta un oeil au reste de la salle, et prit rapidement un air de dégoût en voyant à quelques mètres d'elle un couple vraisemblablement bourré étroitement enlacé sur un canapé. L'odeur de sueur et d'alcool lui fit plisser le nez, et elle se retint de planter Santana . D'abord, elle ne voulait pas aller à cette stupide fête. Si Santana ne l'avait pas menacé quelques heures auparavant, elle n'aurait certainement pas poser le pied ici. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, Brittany l'incluait dans la conversation. Quinn tourna légèrement la tête vers les inconnus en les voyant s'adresser à elle, mais elle les ignora royalement, avec l'intention de repartir au plus vite d'ici avant qu'un de ses idiots ne veuillent démarrer la conversation avec elle. Elle vit que les trois jeunes la regardaient avec du recul, comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse, et elle laissa échapper un petit sifflement irrité. Qu'est se qu'ils avaient à la regarder comme ça ? Ca les étonnaient tant que ça qu'elle soit rebutée à l'idée de gâcher sa soirée dans cette fête minable?…

Elle en avait déjà marre. Santana demanda à Brittany quelle boisson elle voulait. Les lèvres de Quinn s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois en constatant combien les yeux de la Latina brillaient rien qu'en se posant sur l'autre blonde. Pathétique. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu son amie dans un tel état de béatitude. C'était incompréhensible la manière dont leur amitié fonctionnait.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Santana et Brittany étaient aussi différentes que l'eau et le feu. Santana avait toujours été d'un tempérament impétueux et imprévisible. Elle multipliait les conquêtes, jouait aisément de son physique avantageux et n'hésitait pas à dire se qu'elle pensait. Elle était une grande gueule et une garce depuis toutes ses années, et pourtant elle se comportait tellement différemment en présence de la blonde. Brittany était d'un naturel doux et patient. D'après les dires de Santana, elle voyait toujours le meilleurs chez les gens et était constamment de bonne humeur. Autant dire que la combinaison ne devrait pas pouvoir fonctionner. Or, et Quinn ne pouvait pas le nier, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient véritablement heureuses en la présence de l'autres. Elle n'avait jamais vu la Latina avoir un sourire sincère. Et voilà que débarquait cette fille des fins fonds de l'Ohio, et qu'en à peine un mois elle réussissait à mettre en morceaux le masque de la brune, et à faire apparaître des traits détendus et vrais sur son visage.

Si la blonde devait se l'avouer, elle était un peu jalouse du soudain rapprochement entre les deux filles. Non pas qu'elle était attirée par Santana ou quoi que se soit , elle adorait juste voir le visage rouge de colère de Brittany lorsqu'elle parlait d'une voix enjôleuse à la brune. Et puis elle n'était pas gouine. Rien que l'idée la dégoûtait. C'était juste que de voir la seule personne qui l'a supporter durant toutes ces années trouver quelqu'un de plus important qu'elle lui tordait douloureusement le ventre, et ça, c'était un sentiment que Quinn n'aimait vraiment pas. Ressentir de la solitude, c'était pour les faibles, et Quinn Fabray n'était en aucun cas une personne faible… D' ailleurs pourquoi avait -elle eu cette idée stupide comme quoi Santana était la seule personne présente pour elle ? Elle avait plein d'autres amis ! …

Quinn serra la mâchoire sur ses brusques pensées, alors que Brittany répondait en souriant à Santana, la musique vibrant désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Non, c'était un tas de conneries. Elle n'avait personne d'autre à part la Latina, et encore, elle ne pensait pas que le terme d' " amie " soit approprié pour définir sa relation avec Santana. Elles avaient toujours eu une rivalité, depuis le moment où elles sont toutes les deux devenues la capitaine de leur équipe de cheerleading. Tout avait été question de compétition au lycée. Santana couchait généralement avec les copains de Quinn, et la blonde attirait les regards sur elle plutôt que sur la Latina, qui fumait de rage lorsque son amie se pavanait dans la cour de son école à la fin des cours. La brune n'aimait pas l'idée que les mecs préfèrent regarder Quinn plutôt qu'elle. Et la blonde en jouait merveilleusement bien, malgré le fait que c'était la brune qui baisait le plus. Elles ne faisaient pas parties de la même école, et pourtant tout le monde connaissait Santana dans l'établissement de Quinn, et inversement pour Quinn. Elles étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble en dehors des heures de cours, et fréquentaient toutes les Party. Elles étaient les filles populaires après tout… Et Quinn s'était retrouver employée comme secrétaire par Mr Lopez. Quelle ironie. Il semblait que le destin voulait qu'elle soit tout le temps ensemble, mais l'arrivée de Brittany avait tout bouleverser. La jeune femme ricana en voyant le brune partir pratiquement en courant pour chercher la vodka de la danseuse.

_-Ouais, elle n'a pas pensé à nous demander nos boissons , bien évidemment. Railla Quinn en offrant un regard ironique à Brittany, qui sentit la colère montée en elle._

_-Et bien pourquoi tu n'irais pas toi -même chercher une boisson pour toi et Rach ' ? Siffla la grande blonde en posant les mains sur sa taille._

_Quinn jeta un regard de dédain vers la brunette derrière Brittany, mais tiqua en remarquant l'air terrorisé de la diva._ Une colère sourde envahit la blonde en croisant le regard de la brunette, et son estomac se tordit violemment . Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il comme ça lorsque Berry la regardait comme ça ?… C'était comme dans le Pub. Les yeux embués de larmes de sa némésis et son départ précipité aurait dû réjouir la blonde. Ca avait toujours été le cas au lycée. Elle aimait faire souffrir la jeune fille. Et pourtant elle avait eu une intense envie de pleurer alors que Santana lui gueulait dessus. Sa tête avait bourdonné, et elle ne réfléchissait même pas à se qu'elle disait lorsque la baffe était partie. Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de lui remettre momentanément les idées en place et d'oublier pour un instant la vision d'une Rachel Berry brisée par ses paroles blessantes. Pour les jours qui avait suivi, elle s'était enfermée chez elle, un sentiment inconnu lui donnant constamment l'envie de vomir. Elle ne savait pas encore aujourd'hui pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça, mais en revoyant Berry tout à l'heure, le sentiment s'était renforcée brusquement, et sa gorge s'était nouée depuis. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder plus de cinq secondes la diva dans les yeux. Enervée et troublée par sa propre réaction face au regard effrayé de Rachel, elle jeta un regard noir à Brittany.

_-Pfffff. Fut la seule chose qui passa à travers ses lèvres, et elle partit à son tour vers le bar._

Elle n'attendit pas d'avantage et coupa le contact entre elle et les deux jeunes femmes, n'attendant pas la réponse de la brune. Elle avait besoin d'un verre, et vite. Elle poussa avec une grimace des garçons suant qui lui barrait la route ,et s'avança vers le bar. Quinn se servit dans un gobelet vide, priant pour que celui-ci soit propre ,et se versa jusqu'à raz- bord de la vodka, avant de le voir en deux gorgées. L'alcool lui brûla agréablement la gorge, mais la vodka pure n'était pas très agréable. Mais bon, elle avait besoin de se saouler rapidement si elle voulait pouvoir supporter cette fête, alors elle se resservit allègrement. Elle resta au bar pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, l'air profondément ennuyé. C'est alors qu'un grand garçon, les cheveux en bataille et l'air passablement éméché, s'avança vers elle sous les ricanements de ses amis un peu plus loin. La blonde roula des yeux en sachant très bien se qu'il allait lui dire.

-Salut, beauté ! J'étais avec mes potes là- bas, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te remarquer. Comment une jolie fille comme toi peut être seule ? Démarra le grand brun en essayant de lui donner un sourire charmeur.

Quinn laissa son regard allé de haut en bas, avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

-Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de taper la discut ' là, alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis .

Sa réponse sèche parut désorienté le garçon, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-Tu es sure ? Je suis un mec très sympa je t'assures. Et je suis plutôt pas mal. Tu es chaude, je suis chaud, c'est dans la logique des choses que nous nous rapprochions pendant cette party.

L'argument envoya un sourire à la blonde, la phrase lui rappelant automatiquement un certain juif avec une crête…

-Ouais, mais non désolé, je suis pas intéressée.

-Fais pas ta rabat- joie et viens t'éclater avec nous ! Tu vas pas rester ici toute seule ! Insista le jeune homme.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ,mais quelque chose attira soudain son regard au centre de la salle. Serait-ce… Berry qui se déhanchait contre un inconnu ? Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent, et elle cru hallucinée. C'était juste impossible que la diva se comporte comme ça avec ce mec. Non, elle devait confondre. Mais soudain son visage fut plus visible et Quinn n'arriva pas à en croire ses yeux. Si , c'était bien Rachel Berry, et elle semblait en transe, à glisser contre ce gars… Son cerveau se déconnecta pendant une seconde, et la voix du garçon près d'elle se fit lointaine. Qui aurait dit que Berry savait bouger comme ça ?… Inconsciemment, Quinn fixa avec attention les longues jambes nues de la diva se déplacer au rythme de la musique, et ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle remonta lentement vers la taille de la brunette. Son corps se moulait dans le torse du jeune homme contre lequel elle dansait, et le souffle de Quinn s'accéléra légèrement. La chemise déboutonnée de la diva dévoilait aux regards de tous sa poitrine rebondissante, et la bouche de Quinn se fit soudainement plus sèche. Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine sur se qui venait de se passer, et elle releva son regard vers le garçon en face d'elle, confuse.

-Quoi?… Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais un verre de ponch ?

-Ouais, je veux bien . Déclara-t-elle précipitamment, arrachant presque le gobelet des mains du jeune homme avant d'ingurgiter le liquide, la gorge sèche.

-Et bien ,tu avais soif ! Plaisanta l'inconnu.

Elle ne dit rien, et son regard repartit malgré elle vers Rachel. Elle la fixait intensément, oubliant à nouveau celui à ses côtés, et suivit attentivement les mouvements de plus en plus sensuels de la brunette contre son partenaire. Son esprit s'égara , et elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres lorsque la diva balança ses hanches de manière suggestive de droite à gauche . Se n'est que lorsque les mains du jeune homme se posèrent avec insistance sur les hanches de cette dernière que Quinn revint brutalement au présent, et elle fronça instinctivement les sourcils sous l'action. Berry était encore avec Finn, non ? Santana lui avait dit . Alors pourquoi elle ne se dégageait pas?… La brune ne réagissait toujours pas, un sourire idiot coincé sur ses lèvres, et Quinn sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors quel les mains se glissaient dangereusement vers l'intérieur de la chemise de la jeune fille. La blonde ne réfléchit pas deux fois et prit sur une impulsion deux canettes de bière sur le comptoir, avant de marcher à grandes enjambées vers les deux jeunes. Elle vit un peu plus loin Brittany essayer de se frayer elle aussi un chemin vers sa meilleure amie ,mais Quinn fut la plus rapide, et se retrouva brusquement aux côtés de Rachel. Elle tendit devant son visage une canette, et la diva s'arrêta tout de suite de danser, ses yeux fixés sur elle avec stupéfaction.

_-T'as intérêt à vite prendre cette bière, Berry, où sinon je te la renverse sur la tête . Grogna Quinn avec mauvaise humeur._

_Le choc se lisait sur le visage de la brune, qui prit avec méfiance la canette des mains de la blonde en face d'elle. _

_-Bon, on danse oui ou non ? Grommela le garçon en s'adressant à Rachel, qui sursauta en se souvenant de sa présence._

_-Je crois que j'en est assez, je vais boire un peu. Merci pour la danse… Lança en souriant la brune._

_Le jeune homme ne parut pas content, car il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Quinn se plaça tout à coup entre lui et la diva._

_-Elle t'a dit non. Maintenant dégage, Asshole. Siffla avec froideur la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de garce._

_Le garçon poussa un soupir de rage et partit en marmonnant,laissant Rachel fixée d'un air déboussolée Quinn._

_-Qu'est se que t'as à me regarder comme ça, Berry ? Soupira la blonde ne se tournant vers elle, agacée par le silence de la brunette._

_-Heu, rien. Merci, je suppose … Bredouilla timidement Rachel en triturant sa canette dans ses mains._

Quinn soupira fortement, se rendant enfin compte de se qu'elle venait de faire, et elle se maudis silencieusement. Qu'est se qui lui avait prit de foncer tête baissée vers eux ? Berry pouvait faire se qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas sa baby - sitter. Si elle trompait Finn, se n'était pas son problème. Mais elle se sentait anormalement en colère. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool, elle avait quand même bu cul- sec trois verres de vodka.

-Je me fous de tes remerciement. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, c'est juste que la vision que tu offrais me donnait la nausée . Répliqua méchamment la blonde en s'éloignant de la brune.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, à l'écart de la foule, et elle ne pu que souffler d'exaspération en remarquant que Rachel l'avait suivit.

-Qu'est se que tu veux, _Hobbit_ ?

La diva grimaça sous le surnom ,mais elle ne parti pas en pleurant cette fois-ci, à l'étrange soulagement de la blonde.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter d'employer des noms rabaissants , je t'en serais reconnaissante. Lança sèchement la brune en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de Quinn.

-Se n'est pas de ma faute si tu mérites tout ses surnoms. Déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules, prenant une gorgée de bière.

-Cesse de te comporter comme une insupportable gamine pourrie gâtée et sois adulte pour une fois Quinn . La coupa l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Quinn plissa dangereusement des yeux sur le ton irrité de la diva, et ses traits se firent durs.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Berry ?….

-Et bien en fait, oui. Je souhaiterais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi sur la façon absolument horrible don tu me parle.

-Dommage,je n'ai pas envie d'engager la conversation avec toi . Dit la blonde froidement.

-tu vas quand même m'écouter. Cela faisait 6 ans, Quinn. 6 longues années que nous ne nous étions vues, et franchement je dois dire que ça à été une mauvaise surprise de te revoir.

-De même pour moi. Renchérit sarcastiquement la blonde, mais Rachel lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je me fiche totalement de savoir comment tu vas, ni se que tu as fait pendant toutes ses années, mais je pensais qu'en grandissant, qu'en mûrissant, tu aurais évoluer. J'avais tord. La façon dont tu m'as parlé l'autre soir, la façon dont tu me parle ce soir, n'est en aucun cas acceptable pour moi. Tu m'as marché dessus pendant trois ans Quinn, mais j'ai changé maintenant. Je ne suis plus la petite fille invisible qui passait sa vie dans les bouquin et a rêver d'une salle de Broadway. Je ne suis plus cette fille qui se taisait lorsqu'on la slushieait dans les couloirs et qui allait se changer sans rien dire dans les toilettes, la peur au ventre. **JE** suis à Broadway, je sors encore avec Finn, j'ai des amis qui m'aime. J'ai appris à oublier cette période humiliante de ma vie, et j'ai appris à t'oublier toi. Alors pourquoi, alors que par un malheureux sort du destin nous nous recroisons, te sens-tu obliger de te comporter comme avant ? Qu'est se que je t'ai fait Quinn ? ! Demanda avec colère Rachel, les poings serrés.

-Tu veux savoir ? ! Tu es Rachel _Fucking _Berry, la plus grosse Loseuse du lycée ! Tu es insupportable, ennuyante à mourir, et tu te fringues avec les habits de ta grand-mère ! Tout en toi me donne l'envie de te frapper ! !S'écria avec haine la blonde, énervée par le monologue de Rachel.

-As-tu essayer au moins _une fois _de me connaître ? ! Tu ne savais pas comment j'étais réellement, Quinn ! Tu étais trop concentrer sur ton petit cercle d'amis populaire et sur ta façon de rabaisser constamment tout le monde pour savoir comment les gens que tu traitais de loyers étaient réellement ! ! Hurla à son tour la brunette, perdant son calme à son tour .

Quelques personnes dans la pièce se retrouvèrent vers elles aux soudains éclats de voix, mais Quinn les ignora, une haine brûlante contre Rachel lui tordant les entrailles.

-Mais tu crois que j'avais envie de vous connaître ? Tu rêves trop, Berry. Des minables comme toi, je n'avais aucune envie de leur parler ! On ne faisait pas parti du même monde .Se n'est pas parce que tu as laissé Finn entrer sous ta jupe que tu pouvais tout à coup prétendre être notre égal !…

Quinn s'arrêta, haletante, tandis que le visage de Rachel se décomposa brusquement . Aussitôt, la sensation désagréable refit son apparition dans le ventre de la blonde, et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant l'éclair de douleur et de haine dans les yeux chocolat de la diva.

La baffe retentit dans toute la salle, et Quinn ressentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue désormais rouge. Elle fixa la brunette avec effarement, les yeux écarquillés sur le geste totalement inattendu.

-_Va te faire foutre._ Souffla avec une voix tremblante de colère la jeune fille la main encore en l'air , avant de marcher avec raideur vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Quinn resta immobile quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de la baffe que venait de lui donner la diva. Puis, comme un serpent vicieux, une fureur sans nom s'insinua dans ses veines, anihilant la brûlure qu'elle ressentait sur le côté de son visage, et elle serra la mâchoire avec force, avant de courir à la suite de Rachel. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers, bouillonnant de colère, et ouvrit brutalement la première porte du couloir. La jeune fille assise sur le lit sursauta en entendant le fracas qu'avait fait Quinn, et ses yeux lancèrent immédiatement des éclairs dans sa direction. Quinn le visage déformée par la colère, referma avec son pied d'un mouvement rageur la porte derrière elle, et elle se retourna vers Rachel, une lueur de haine brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

-Ne fuis pas comme ça Berry ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! ! Siffla la blonde vers la diva, qui s'était redressée du lit et la fixait maintenant avec froideur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à discuter avec une fille imbue d'elle-même et qui me traites de pute !

-C'EST EXACTEMENT SE QUE TU ES ! Tu m'as piqué Finn ! Tu n'es qu'une salope de Loseuse ! Cracha Quinn avec force.

-ET TOI TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE FILLE CAPRICIEUSE QUI A TROP PEUR DU MONDE EXTERIEUR POUR SE DETACHER DE SON IMAGE DE PERPETUELLE GARCE DE SERVICE ! ! Renchérit la brune en s'avançant dangereusement vers la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa, et on sentait la tension entres les deux jeunes femmes. Quinn était haletante, la colère circulant dans son sang à une vitesse folle. Son coeur battait rapidement, Rachel à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Celle- ci se tenait immobile, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration difficile, et elle foudroyait la blonde du regard. Les yeux de Quinn s'abaissèrent pendant un millième de seconde vers les lèvres entrouvertes de la diva, et son regard s'assombrit brusquement. _Et c'est alors que tout s'enchaîna_.

Les lèvres de Rachel s'écrasèrent avec violence sur celles de Quinn, les mains de la brune empoignant brutalement les épaules de la jeune femme. La blonde eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la diva s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle, le souffle court. Elle resta immobile, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans un "O" silencieux, et fixa la brune intensément. Il y eu un blanc. Et quelque chose éclata à l'intérieur de Quinn.

Elle empoigna brutalement le col de Rachel, et n'attendit pas les cris de protestation de la jeune fille pour coller avec rage ses lèvres aux siennes. Le couinement de surprise de la diva parvint faiblement à ses oreilles, mais la blonde ne laissa pas l'autre réagir, tirant avec force la brune vers elle, avant de la plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur proche. Elle entendit distinctement le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres de Rachel, mais cela n'empêcha pas Quinn de prendre rudement les poignets de la brunette pour les emprisonner de chaque côté de sa tête . Rachel haleta ,les yeux écarquillés, tandis que la bouche de Quinn se mit en mouvement contre la sienne.

La blonde ne savait foutrement pas se qu'il se passait. Bordel de merde, elle embrassait Berry ! ! … Elle devait être folle. _Putain_, **pourquoi embrassait-elle Rachel Berry ! ?**…. Son cerveau avait arrêter de fonctionner à la seconde où la diva l'avait embrasser . Mais Berry avait semblé si _sexy_ avec son regard brûlant et son corps tremblant de colère qu'elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir d'avantage. Le baiser qu'elle avait initié avait enflammer ses sens, et n'avait pas durer assez longtemps à son goût.

Quinn hurlait mentalement à son corps d'arrêter de se frotter contre Rachel , mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait. Elle était incapable de se stopper, pas en sentant les lèvres incroyablement dodues et douces de la diva contre les siennes. Quinn inspira fortement et accentua la pression sur la bouche de la diva, qui restait encore figer.

Elle était en colère. En colère contre Berry, en colère contre elle- même. Pourquoi la diva ne réagissait pas ? Pourquoi ne la repoussait-elle pas? Il fallait pourtant qu'elle le fasse, parce que Quinn ne pourrait pas le faire ! Elle devait arrêter cette connerie monumentale ! … Alors la blonde mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de Rachel, espérant obtenir ainsi une réaction. Sauf que le gémissement sourd qui s'échappa des lèvres de la diva n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Un feu ardent s'enclencha brusquement dans son bas-ventre, et Quinn grogna en sentant Rachel se plaquer encore plus contre elle, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus rapidement alors que les lèvres de la blonde se mouvait avec empressement contre les siennes.

Le corps de Quinn s'enflamma dés que Rachel répondit lentement au baiser, et elle écrasa d'avantage sa bouche contre la sienne. La brune hoqueta, et ne put rien faire d'autre que d'agripper avec désespoir le tee-shirt de la blonde dans le but de la repousser. Mais soudain les mains de la blonde se posèrent possessivement sur ses hanches, et le contact lui tira un gémissement. Quinn réagit au quart de tour et sentit une boules se former dans le creux de son estomac, tandis qu'elle forçait le passage de sa langue contre les dents de la diva. L'attaque surprise déconcentra un instant Rachel, qui entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres, accueillant la langue chaude contre la sienne.

Les deux jeunes filles gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leur langue entrèrent en contact, et Quinn approfondit automatiquement le baiser. Le souffle de Rachel se fit erratique, et elle sentit ses jambes tremblées. Quinn le sentit et posa brusquement ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille, qui poussa un gémissement rauque. La blonde balaya d'un revers de la main les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table de la chambre, et posa Rachel dessus, avant de se placer rapidement entre ses jambes, sa cuisse frôlant l'entrejambe de cette dernière. Quinn se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de la diva, obtenant immédiatement un gémissement de sa part, et sa langue plongea dans sa bouche avec avidité. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'elle accentuait le contact entre son corps et celui de la brunette contre elle. Leurs baisers étaient violents, brutaux, bâclés et débordait de luxure. Il n'y avait rien de doux là-dedans, juste un désir bestial et une frustration trop longtemps retenue.

Quinn ne contrôlait plus rien, et ses mains se baladaient maintenant en toute liberté sur les flancs de l'autre fille, qui n'était plus que gémissement de plaisir. Le désir qui brûlait dans ses reins poussa Quinn à glisser ses dents contre la lèvre inférieure de Rachel, l'écartant légèrement, avant de sucer avec ardeur le morceau de chair, causant un gémissement d'extase de la part de la diva. Quinn se détacha de l'autre pour reprendre son souffle, et plongea son regard embrumé par le désir dans celui de Rachel. La luxure et la faim qu'elle pu y lire l'acheva, et elle écrasa de nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles dan un grondement sonore.

Puis elle s'attaqua au cou de la brune, mordillant avec délice la peau moite sous ses lèvres . Un gémissement rauque l'avertit qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien ,et elle suça plus fermement la base de la nuque offerte, alors que Rachel rejetait sa tête en arrière, les yeux papillonnant sous les vagues de plaisir intenses qu'elle ressentait. Ses mains plongèrent dans la masse de cheveux blonds contre sa joue, et elle rapprocha sa némésis contre elle. Quinn se pencha légèrement en avant, complètement concentrée sur sa tâche, et ne fit pas attention à la pression qu'elle excerça soudain sur l'intimité de Rachel. La diva gémit bruyamment en roulant des yeux, la cuisses de la blonde cognant contre son entrejambe.

Les sons indécents qui caressèrent l'oreille sensible de Quinn eurent raison de son faible self- contrôl, et elle poussa un grognement animal, avant de se frotter activement contre l'intimité de la chanteuse. Elle s'enivrait des sensations grisantes que lui provoquait les baisers de la brune, elle mémorisait chacun de ses soupirs et gémissements ,elle tremblait en sentant le corps de la diva vibré contre le sien. Quinn enfonça dans des mouvements inégaux sa cuisse au plus proche de son entrejambe, gagnant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant. Elle mordilla avec délice la lèvre de Rachel, passa sa langue dessus, et inséra une nouvelle fois sa langue entre ses lèvres rouges. L'abandon total de Rachel dans ce baiser la fit frissonner, et elle se délecta du goût fruité de sa langue.

Et soudain la diva empoigna ses cheveux avec force, tirant brusquement sa tête vers le côté, et Quinn sursauta avant de gémir à son tour lorsque Rachel prit le contrôle du baiser. La diva prit sa lèvre entre ses dents, tirant légèrement dessus avant de la sucer avec lenteur, et le bas-ventre de la blonde prit feu. Des frissons de plaisirs la parcoururent ,et elle gémit pathétiquement alors que la brune semblait possédée par une faim inssassiable. Sa langue plongea profondément dans la bouche de Quinn, et la respiration de cette dernière se fit sifflante. Sa tête lui tournait alors que l'emprise sur ses cheveux se faisait plus douloureuse, mais elle s'en fichait. En sentant les lèvres pleines de la diva se glisser à nouveau contre les siennes, elle ne pu retenir un long soupir .

-_Fuck..._

A peine le mot fut-il souffler que les jeunes filles gelèrent sur place, et Rachel se redressa brusquement ,haletante, se reculant de plusieurs mètres de Quinn avec une horreur grandissante. La jeune brune avait les lèvres rouges et gonflées. Quinn resta figée, les lèvres encore entrouvertes et le souffle court, et lentement se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle fixa la diva avec ahurissement, des vertiges commençant à se faites sentir. Elle était perdue. La réalisation de se qu'elles venaient de faire les frappa durement, et elles devinrent toutes les deux très pâles. Venait-elle vraiment de prendre _plaisir_ dans ce baiser ? ! …Ni elle ni Rachel ne parla, seuls leur souffle erratique brisant le calme de la pièce. La brune leva lentement une main tremblante vers ses lèvres, et frôla de son index le contour de ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Quinn déglutit en voyant des larmes commencées à apparaître au coin des yeux chocolat de la jeune fille, et elle ne fit pas un pas en avant que Rachel ne s'éloigne brusquement, passant en coup de vent à côté de la blonde avec la tête baissée. Quinn entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et des pas dévalés l'escaliers. Elle laissa ses bras ballants contre son corps, un poids sur son coeur. **Qu'est se qu'il venait de se passer, bon dieu ? !**…

Elle se sentit faire inconsciemment demi-tour, et avant qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle courait à la poursuite de la diva, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, l'angoisse grandissant dans ses entrailles, et eu juste le temps de voir une chevelure brune claquer la prote de l'appartement. Elle arriva enfin en bas et commença à aller chercher sa veste après un temps d'hésitation , mais une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule. Elle rencontra le regard noir de Brittany.

-Qu'est se que tu lui as encore fait Quinn ?… Siffla la grande blonde d'un ton menaçant.

Quinn se ferma instantanément, et son visage se durcit.

-Se ne sont pas tes affaires Pierce.

-Répond, Q. Ajouta Santana derrière son amie.

La mâchoire de la blonde se crispa douloureusement, et elle se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Brittany.

-Foutez-moi la paix. Je veux juste me barrer.

Elle ne vit pas le sourcil de la Latina se hausser en entendant sa voix autant chargée d'émotions, et fit un mouvement vers la porte, avant qu'un bras ne l'arrête une nouvelle fois .

-Oh non, tu vas venir avec nous. On va retrouver Rachel et tu iras t'excuser, peu importe se que tu as bien pu lui faire ! L'interrompit Brittany en allant cherche son manteau. Et se n'est pas discutable. Je te préviens, j'utiliserais la force si néccessaire…

La menace fit grimaçée la blonde, peu habituée à entendre Brittany parler avec un ton aussi froid et implacable. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Berry, elle voulait juste aller dormir et oublier se qu'il venait de se passer à l'étage…

-Elle a les clés de mon appartement. Elle doit être retourner là- bas. Déclara Brittany avec une voix chargée d'inquiétude.

-Je ne viens pas avec vous. Débrouille-toi avec _Manhands_. Cracha avec haine Quinn alors que Brittany lui saisissait le coude.

-_Quinn_. Ta gueule et bouge .

La jeune femme lança un regard venimeux à la Latina, mais celle-ci ne sembla nullement affectée par l'intimidation car elle poussa avec précipitation la blonde vers la sortie.

-Santana ! _What the Fuck_… ! ! Commença la blonde en trébuchant dans la rue et en se tournant vers son amie, mais les yeux froids que lui envoya la brune la fit se taire. La Latina se pencha vers elle, et après avoir vérifier que Brittany soit occuper à appeler un taxi, elle lui dit calmement à l'oreille : :

-Tu as interrompu quelque chose que je _crevais d'envie_ de faire depuis pas mal de temps , Q … Alors tu vas nous suivre gentiment et tu vas présenter tes putains d'excuses à Berry, compris ?… Siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Quinn allait ouvrir la bouche mais la poigne sur son bras se resserra douloureusement et elle grimaça à la place.

-Tu te la ferme. J'en ai ma claque de ton comportement de merde ,et je sais très bien que s' est en rapport avec le nain, alors tu ferais mieux de tout régler ce soir…

Elle voulait vraiment foutre son poings dans le visage menaçant de la Latina, mais Quinn savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Santana était peu être plus petite qu'elle, mais elle avait pris des cours de judo plus jeune ,et elle avait une impressionnante force malgré son physique. La torsion sur son poignet s'accentua, et Quinn serra les dents en foudroyant sa patronne du regard.

-Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?… Demanda méchamment la brune.

La blonde acquiesça , et son poignet fut libérée instantanément. Elle lança un regard chargé de mépris à sa prétendue meilleure amie, puis elle fourra rageusement les mains dans ses poches. En plus de la tempête d'émotions qu'elle ressentait en ce moment s'ajoutait maintenant une haine incommensurable pour Santana. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, lui causant des frissons désagréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une envie de vomir d'elle -même et de Berry lui monta à la gorge, et elle sentit une bile amère y faire son apparition. Elles avaient recommencé, bordel ! ! Et cette fois-ci elle était parfaitement sobre ! Pire encore, c'était elle qui avait décidé d'approfondir ce putain de baiser … La jeune femme se passa nerveusement la langue au coin de sa bouche, , et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que le goût du gloss de la diva restait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec une moue de dégoût, et laissa échapper un soupir saccadé.

Elle était confuse, elle était énervée, elle était nauséeuse et elle ne savait pas du tout , mais alors pas du tout pourquoi cette merde inter-sidérale lui tombait encore dessus…

* * *

><p><em>Retour au point de vue de Brittany , présent :<em>

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un taxi, l'inquiétude submergeant Brittany. Elle n'aurait jamais dû insister pour que Quinn vienne. C'était une erreur que de forcer Rachel à tenir tête toute seule à la blonde. Elle n'était pas encore prête, Brittany l'avait perçue lorsqu'elles s'habillaient ce soir. Un rapide coup d'oeil au rétroviseur l'informa que Quinn s'agitait à l'arrière et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Santana lui jetait un regard indéchiffrable, puis tourna ses yeux dans la direction de Brittany et secoua la tête pour la rassurer. Elle craignait que Quinn n'insulte encore sa meilleure amie dés qu'elles arriveront à son appartement, mais le regard de la Latina se voulu clair : Quinn ne risquait apparemment pas de réagir comme ça. Brittany ,bien que septique, approuvait au moins une chose : la jeune secrétaire ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer là- haut pour que Rachel soit partie sans l'avertir, ou pour que Quinn soit aussi bouleversée?… Elle avait peur pour son amie. Si Quinn était dans un état pareil, dieu seul savait comment la diva pouvait être en ce moment…

Elle lança un regard assassin à a blonde sur la banquette arrière, mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées . La jeune femme se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir emmené Quinn avec elles, mais elle devait présenter ses excuses à sa meilleure amie. Voir Rachel souffrir à cause d'une stupide rivalité de lycée était intolérable pour Brittany. Elle se demandait même si Quinn n'avait pas une sorte d'obsession malsaine pour la diva, sinon pourquoi gardée rancune pour quelque chose d'aussi lointain qu'un petit-copain ?… Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la blonde. Etait-elle encore en colère pour se qu'il s'était passé entres elles la nuit de la remise des diplômes ? Se n'avait pas été la faute de Rachel ! Elle était ivre, et Quinn aussi d'ailleurs. La brunette a été autant bouleversée par cette événement que la cheerleader. Et pourtant Rachel n'avait pas cherché à se venger, elle avait juste décidé d'oublier. Mais non, il avait fallu que Quinn l'humilie encore plus. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle lui faisait payé pour une erreur que toutes les deux n'avaient pas pu contrôler ?… Brittany détestait vraiment Quinn.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'immeuble, Sue Sylvester les regarda sortir du taxi d'une manière dédaigneuse. Brittany s'arrêta à sa hauteur .

-Bonsoir, Coach . Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille petite et brune entrée dans l'immeuble ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

-La politesse voudrait que vous me demandiez comment je vais avant de m'attaquer avec vos question à la noix . La coupa sèchement la vieille femme.

Santana laissa échapper un espèce de bruit méprisant, mais Brittany la pria silencieusement du regard de ne rien dire de stupide.

-Ouais une gamine avec les yeux bouffis et la morve au nez est montée. Il y avait aussi un sale punk avec elle. Je vous préviens ,si vous comptez ramener toute la racaille ici je…

-Attendez… Un homme était avec elle ? Et ils sont entrés tout les deux ?… L'interrompu avec une voix blanche Brittany.

-C'est se que je viens de vous dire, vous êtes déjà sourde à votre âge ? Bon dieu, les jeunes de nos jours, vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de petits branl…

Mais Mme Sylvester ne pu finir sa phrase car les trois jeunes femmes se précipitaient déjà à l'étage. La blonde avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un punk ? Qu'est se que Rachel faisait avec un homme ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle emmenée dans son appartement ? La diva n'habitait pas cette ville, impossible qu'elle est pu y faire des rencontres. Brittany paniquait à mesure qu'elles montaient les escaliers, accélérant l'allure à chaque palier franchi. Santana grognait à Quinn de se " bouger le cul " et d'avancer plus vite . Toutes sorte d'hypothèse traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune danseuse : Rachel avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, l'homme la forçait à l'emmener chez elle - dans le cas présent chez Brittany - et maintenant ? … L'homme pouvait agressé la brunette en ce moment même… Brittany trembla légèrement, et couru presque vers sa porte en arrivant dans le couloir du 4ème étage. Santana la suivait de près, les sourcils froncés, et Brittany vit même le masque d' impassibilité de Quinn se fissurer un instant pour laisser place à une pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle s'arrêta en face de la porte, et tendit l'oreille, le coeur battant. Elle n'entendait rien, ni des cris, ni une bagarre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'elle imaginait déjà le pire. Elle avança une main tremblant vers la poignée, mais un bras l'empêcha soudainement de finir son action. Brittany leva ses yeux vers le visage terriblement sérieux de la Latina, et elle sentit la brune l'écarter doucement du devant de la porte.

-Si quelqu'un doit entrer en premier, c'est moi. Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention des deux blondes derrière elle.

-Mais… Se préparait à protester Brittany.

-Brittany, Santana est la plus apte à se mesurer à cet homme que nous. Elle a beaucoup pratiquer les arts asiatiques… L'interrompit Quinn en l'empêchant de revenir vers la porte.

Santana acquiesça et envoya un hochement de tête rassurant à son amie, qui déglutit sous la pression.

-Si il se montre violent, prenez Berry et cassez-vous. Appelez la police et surtout fermez la porte derrière vous. Murmura une dernière fois la brune avant de tourner la poignée.

Brittany eu un frisson de peur en imaginant Santana seule face à l'inconnu, et elle espéra de tout son coeur que l'homme ne sera pas dangereux. Un partie d'elle ne pu s'empêcher dépenser que la Latina faisait preuve d'un grand courage en disant ça, et une vague d'amour submergea brusquement Brittany envers son amie, tellement qu'elle ressentit un léger vertige la prendre … Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, la peur et l'angoisse refaisant brutalement surface alors qu'elle pénétrait à la suite de Santana dans l'appartement. La brune s'arrêta et fit un signe aux deux blondes pour qu'elles restent dans l'entrée, et elle s'avança toute seule prudemment vers le salon éclairé. Les mains de Brittany devenaient moites, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Si il arrivait malheur à Rachel et à Santana… Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir garder assez de self-control pour s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite comme le voulait la Latina… La respiration de Quinn se fit plus courte dans son cou, et elle sentait la tension dans l'air autour d'elles s'épaissirent de seconde en seconde. Elle voulait hurler, mais sa gorge restait deséspérémement sèche. Santana venait de disparaître derrière le mur. Elle devait avoir vu Rachel et l'inconnu maintenant. Mais rien. Pas un bruit. Brittany devenait folle. Pourquoi Santana ne faisait rien? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne qui parlait ? … La main de Quinn se glissa tout à coup dans la sienne , la broyant sans ménagement. Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait. Tout se qu'elle voulait s'était un signe de vie…

La tête de Santana apparu brusquement de derrière le mur, et Quinn laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur . Brittany sentit tout ses membres se relâcher en voyant l'air détendu de la Latina, malgré un léger froncement de sourcils persistant.

-Bon sang, S ! Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça ! J'avais l'impression que tu venais de découvrir le corps de Berry et que ça t'avais coupé momentanément la parole ! S'indigna la blonde en retirant immédiatement sa main de celle de Brittany.

-Fais pas ta chochotte et venez . Berry va bien . La coupa Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Brittany se précipita vers le salon, pas encore tout à fait rassurée. Il fallait qu'elle constate par ses propres yeux que sa meilleure amie allait bien et ne s'était pas fait violer. Elle passa devant la brune qui lui sourit en lui pressant avec douceur l'épaule, et le contact envoya une onde de chaleur dans le corps de la blonde. Après un instant à regarder les yeux sombres de la Latina, Brittany déplaça ses yeux vers le salon, et sa bouche tomba. Elle sentit Quinn arrivée elle aussi dans la pièce, et le sifflement de surprise qui sorti de ses lèvres confirma la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Voilà pourquoi Santana ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureuse. Rachel se leva du canapé et essuya les dernières traces de pleurs de ses joues, un sourire tremblant s'étirant sur ses lèvres en voyant sa meilleure amie entrée dans le salon.

-Hey, Britt… Dit-elle d'une voix cassée .

-Rach' … S'exclama la blonde en faisant quelques pas vers la brunette avant de l'enlacer étroitement dans ses bras.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû quitter la fête pour moi…. Souffla la diva en enfouissant pourtant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Brittany.

Les tremblements qui secouaient son corps prouvaient à la danseuse que Rachel n'était pas vraiment bien. Un raclement de gorge masculin la fit sursauter, et elle s'écarta légèrement de Rachel, sans pour autant desserrer son emprise sur le corps frêle contre elle. Rachel se tortilla en voyant la lueur de méfiance braillée dans les yeux bleus de Brittany, et elle s'empressa de présenter l'homme assis sur le fauteuil avec nonchalance.

-Euh… C'est un ancien ami du lycée que j'ai croisé en bas de la rue alors que je sortait du taxi qui m'a ramené. Il a insisté pour me raccompagner ici. Britt, je te présentes…

-Je le connais Rach'…. Pas la peine de faire les présentations . Déclara avec froideur la blonde, son corps se crispant imperceptiblement en voyant le sourire séducteur que lui donnait le garçon.

-En voilà une surprise ! Santana ne m'avait pas dit que la jolie serveuse du **Dalton Coffee** vivait à côté de chez elle ! … Démarra le jeune homme .

-T'avais pas besoin de le savoir… Siffla la Latina entre ses dents.

-Et si tu nous expliquait se que tu foutais ici en premier lieu ? Intervint soudain Quinn en s'adossant sur le mur, le visage impassible.

Rachel sembla prendre douloureusement conscience de la présence de la blonde car aussitôt elle creusa son corps contre celui de Brittany ,et ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Brittany lui embrassa avec tendresse le front et jeta un regard accusateur à l'autre blonde. Cette dernière se crispa visiblement en croisant le regard larmoyant de Rachel, et pendant une seconde Brittany crû voir une certaine confusion dans les orbes noisette ainsi que du désespoir , mais tout ça disparu aussi vite que c' était venue.

-Tiens, tiens, Quinn Fabray… Toujours aussi bonne à se que je vois . Lança avec une voix traînante le jeune homme.

-Et toi toujours aussi lourd . Trancha Quinn en prenant un regard dur.

-La reine des glaces est de retour !… Dis-moi, tu aurais pu me contacter depuis toutes ses années.

-J'avais autre chose à faire que de revoir ta tête de Loser . Répondit avec sarcasme la blonde.

-Pourtant tu travaille pour Santana ,non ? Tu pouvais venir traîner quelquefois avec nous . Déclara le garçon en se redressant.

-Se n'est pas mon problème si elle continue à te voir. Je n'ai aucune envie de fréquenter les gens de ton espèce.

-_Ouch_ ! Ricana le grand brun.

Santana s'approcha brusquement de l'homme, et posa les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi.

-Vos retrouvailles pourront attendre. Viens-en au fait. Qu'est se que tu fous là Puck ?…

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme sourit d'avantage devant le ton hargneux qu'employait la Latina. Brittany fixait le jeune homme avec attention alors que les deux amants s'affrontaient du regard comme des chiens de combat, son cerveau à ébullition. Rachel connaissait Puck ? Il était un ami du lycée ? Toutes ses informations défilaient dans l'esprit confus de la jeune femme. Si c'était vrai, cela signifiait que non seulement la diva, mais aussi Santana, Quinn et Finn le connaissait. Mais d'après se que venait de laisser entendre l'ancienne cheerleader, seule la Latina avait garder contact avec le garçon punk. C'était tout simplement fou toutes ces connexions !<p>

**-Rachel, Quinn ,Santana, Finn et Puckerman se fréquentaient au lycée.**

**-Rachel ,Puck et Quinn ne se revoient pas pendant 7 ans .**

**-Rachel sortait encore avec Finn pendant ces sept années, le jeune homme étant l'ex de Quinn.**

**-Quinn et Rachel se détestent parce qu'elles se disputaient Finn et parce qu'elles ont malencontreusement couchées ensemble.**

**-Puck et Rachel étaient amis.**

**-Quinn était amie avec Santana bien que celle-ci ne fasse pas partie du même lycée.**

**-Quinn n'aime pas Puck.**

**-Rachel et Santana se sont rencontrées une fois à une Party durant laquelle Quinn et la brunette ont partager le même lit.**

**-Santana sort aujourd'hui avec Puck mais devait l'avoir connu en même temps que Quinn et les autres.**

**-Elle, Brittany, rencontre Rachel à l'obtention de son diplôme et devient très amie avec elle. Elles sont encore amies depuis 3 ans.**

**-Il y a deux mois, elle rencontre Santana et de fil en aiguille elles finissent par devenir proches. Par la suite elle fait la connaissance de Quinn, une amie de la Latina qu'elle n'aime pas.**

**-Elle découvre que Santana sort avec un voyou réputé de Los Angeles, Puckerman. Ce même homme qui a envoyer une racaille dans une petite ruelle du quartier et qui a -agresser Brittany avant que Santana ne la sauve.**

**-Elle finit par ressentir une attirance pour Santana.**

**DONC** : Elle a des sentiments pour Santana qui elle sort avec Puck qui lui connait Rachel ,Rachel sortant avec l'ex de Quinn, Finn, qui n'est pas du tout au courant que sa copine a rencontrer ici à Los Angeles sont pire cauchemar avec qui elle a eu des relations sexuelles non-voulues et qui n'est pas au courant non plus que Puck, le copain de Santana et aussi un voyou reconnu ,traîne dans le quartier, et Quinn flirte avec Santana pour énerver Brittany mais maintenant elle se préoccupe de l'impacts que le retour de Quinn dans la vie de Rachel a eu sur la diva, sans oublier que Santana faisait des trucs louches avec des inconnus en noir et tout cela avait un rapport avec Puck et **RHHAAAAAAAAAAAA sa tête allait exploser** **! ! **

En gros tout le monde semblait désagréablement surpris de retrouver Puck au milieu de son salon.

-Hey, Baby ! Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'on s'était pas vu toi et moi ! Déclara avec confiance le jeune homme.

-Ouais j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps . Répondit avec une ironie évidente la brune.

-Alors tu traînes avec cette beauté ? Dit-il en désignant Brittany . Dans mes souvenirs tu m'a pourtant dit tu ne la connaissait pas plus que ça .

Puck sourit dangereusement et Brittany vit les poings de Santana se crisper légèrement, mais son regard resta impassible. Se que venait de dire le jeune homme perturbait notre héroïne. Pourquoi son amie irait dire à son petit-ami qu'elles ne se voyait pas fréquemment ?… Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Bref, je t'ai demandé se que tu foutais là ?…

-Je venais te voir . Il fallait qu'on reparle du prochain convoi. Dit)il avec une voix tout à coup profondément grave.

Santana se tendit et jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil aux gens qui les entourait, avant de revenir vers son copain et de dire d'une voix dure :

-On en parleras plus tard dans mon appart' .

-Pourquoi être entrée ici ? Demanda sèchement Brittany ,coupant court à la discussion apparemment importante.

La blonde voulait savoir de quoi parlait son amie, mais elle savait que Santana ne lui dirait rien. Elle allait devoir enquêter dans son coin…

-J'ai croisé Rachel en bas de chez vous et elle pleurait. Je pouvais pas laisser ma princesse juive déprimée toute seule . Déclara avec un haussement d'épaule le grand brun.

-Noah m'a gentiment raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester. Intervint d'une petite voixRachel.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle semblait plus fragile que de la porcelaine en ce moment, et ses yeux évitaient visiblement Quinn. Elle renifla après une seconde de silence, puis reprit :

-J'ai été surprise de le revoir ici après toutes ses années, mais après quo soit monté il m'a fait un chocolat chaud et a bien voulu m'écouter… J'ai appris qu'il voyait Santana…. Tu n'est pas fâché que je l'ai laissé entrer, Brittany non ? Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment désolé mais Noah a toujours été là pour moi au lycée et j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Murmura la brune en plongeant ses yeux tristes dans ceux de la blonde contre elle.

Brittany fondit de tendresse en voyant la détresse de sa meilleure amie et lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas en colère Rach' … Si il est ton ami, et bien…. Tu as bien fait de l'inviter.

Elle garda pour elle le fait qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos du jeûne homme, mais elle se retint . Rachel semblait avoir confiance en lui, elle n'allait rien y redire. Pour le moment. Tout se qu'elle voulait s'était qu'il s'en aille et les laisses seules . Un raclement peu discret de gorge la ramena à la réalité, et elle lança un regard noir à la blonde contre le mur.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a pu constater que Berry va bien, je penses que je peux partir ?… Dit-elle avec cynisme.

Une vague d'antipathie submergea Brittany, et elle se retint difficilement de ne pas se lever et de frapper de toute ses force le visage si neutre de la secrétaire.

-Tu t'excuse avant Q. Rappela Santana en oubliant sa conversation avec Puck.

Le jeune homme mit les mains dans ses poches et sourit à l'intervention de sa copine. Il semblait prendre plaisir à la soudaine tension qui planait dans la salle.

-Je vous pas de quoi je devrais m'excuser. Lança Quinn en prenant un regard dur.

Son corps était rigide, et Brittany ne pu se retenir d'avantage allers que Rachel baissait brusquement les yeux au sol.

-Mais qu'est se qu'il s'est passer là- haut ? ! S'écria-t-elle à l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le comportement de la diva et celui de Quinn commençait à l'irriter.

-Quinn, tu es celle qui a fait pleurer Rachel ! Je présume donc que tout est de ta faute ! !

-Se qui se passe entre elle et moi ne vous regarde pas. Et je ne suis pas celle qui a démarrer tout ça. Ta copine pleurniche pour quelque chose qu'elle a commencer. Répliqua la blonde ,une lueur de colère luisant dans ses yeux noisette.

-Comment ça ? Rach', qu'est se qui s'est passé ?… Demanda avec douceur Brittany, mais la diva se contenta d'hocher négativement de la tête et ne fit rien d'autre.

-Tu peux faire se que tu veux Santana . Continue à fréquenter cette gamine blonde à deux de Q.I , ce pseudo punk Loser et cette _monstruosité _… Mais ne t'avise pas de ramener _Manhands_ devant moi, parce que la prochaine fois je lui réerais tellement le portrait que même ses deux _**pédés**_ de pères ne pourraient pas la reconnaître ! Cracha Quinn .

La haine que dégageait ces mots fit son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de chacun, et un silence de mort plana dans la pièce. Rachel haleta, l'impact de chaque mots s'insinuant comme un venin dans ses veines. Brittany vit ses lèvres tremblés à la mention de ses pères, et elle ne pu plus le supporter. Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, elle plaqua Quinn contre le mur, le bras coincé contre sa gorge. L'action surprit l'ex cherries qui laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé.

-Ne redit plus_ jamais _que Rachel est une monstruosité ,compris ? Tu peux m'insulter, tu peux faire absolument tout se que tu veux, mais n'approche plus jamais Rach' et ne parle plus jamais de ses papas de cette façon . _C'est clair ?_….

-Lâche- moi ! Parvint à dire la blonde contre le mur, le regard plein de haine.

-Une fille aussi pourrie de l'intérieur que toi n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Rachel ! Elle est gentille, attentionnée, s'occupe de ses amis et ne les laisse jamais tomber. Et toi, qu'est se que tu as ? Rien . Santana n'est même pas ton amie vu comme vous vous parlez ! Tu es une chienne qui ne mérite que d'être seule pour le restant de ses jours . Tu sais quoi? J'ai pitié de toi . Je penses qu'il a dû t'arriver quelques chose de vraiment moche dans ta vie pour que tu sois autant brisée et déglingée dans ta tête. Mais quoi que se soit, _tu le mérites_.

-Brittany, _arrête_. Souffla soudainement Rachel, les yeux suppliants.

Santana fut instantanément aux côtés de Quinn et fixa pour la première fois Brittany avec une once de dureté.

-Recule Britt … Lui dit-elle avec douceur malgré l'apparence visiblement tendue de la Latina.

Brittany cligna des yeux, confuse quand à l'intervention de ses deux amies, et lâcha avec hésitation la blonde. Sa colère s'évanouit lentement à mesure qu'elle se rendit compte de son emportement. Elle n'avait jamais été violente avant. Mais les paroles pleines de venin de la blonde pour sa meilleure amie l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle releva son regard vers Quinn, et fut prise d'une envie de vomir en voyant les yeux vides de toute vie de l'antienne cheerleader. La blonde déglutit en constatant l'effet dévastateur que se qu'elle venait de cracher au visage de Quinn l'avait démolie. Santana prit dans des gestes prudent les épaule de sa secrétaire, qui ne réagissait plus.

-Q, n'y penses pas… Pas maintenant … Murmura doucement la Latina.

Brittany se demanda de quoi elle était en train de parler, mais le mouvement de Rachel la consterna. La jeûne fille se releva, les joues encore maculés de larmes et elle jeta un regard triste et légèrement accusateur à sa meilleure amie. Brittany fronça les sourcils, déconcertée. Rachel lui en voulait ? Pour l'avoir défendue face à Quinn ?…

-Quinn… Allez ressaisis-toi . Continua Santana en essayant de plonger ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son amie.

Puck restait immobile, mais son visage s'était durcit. Le comportement des autres désorientaient Brittany. Qu'avait-elle dit qui est pu mettre Quinn dans un tel état ?… Elle se sentit cruellement coupable de s'être montrée violente avec la blonde, et sa gorge se noua de regrets.

-Je…. Je suis désolée Quinn… Je me suis laissée emporter… Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cela eu pour effet d'au moins faire réagir la blonde car soudain ses yeux reprirent des couleurs, et elle se força à construire un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage.

-Tu ne me connait pas, tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Si tu n'étais pas l'amie de S, ta vie serais déjà un enfer… Dit Quinn avec une voix tranchante.

Brittany frissonna en entendant le ton douloureux sous la couche de menaces mais elle n'ajouta rien, honteuse des méchantes choses qu'elles avait dite. Se n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature d'être sarcastique et blessante. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait volontairement des choses pour faire du mal à quelqu'un.

La jeune fille prit un air penaud, et tenta de transmettre à l'autre blonde ses sincères excuses. Quinn la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir de lassitude.

-C'est bon pas la peine de prendre cet air de chien battu. Evite de balancer des trucs comme ça à l'avenir, c'est tout.

Brittany fut sans voix sur le moment. Quinn avait _presque_ l'air civilisée. Cette fille était vraiment bipolaire… Santana fixait son amie d'enfance avec intensité, les sourcils froncés. La jeune danseuse savait que la Latina n'en resterait pas là et chercherais à parler à Quinn plus tard, mais pour l'instant elle se contenta de relâcher les épaules de la blonde, avant de se retourner vers Puck.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de m'attendre .J'ai quelques trucs à régler ici.

Elle lui lança ses clés et indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement de main.

-Vous voulez faire une soirée entre filles ? J'aime l'idée, mais se serait plus drôle si je pouvais rester avec vous . Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Barre-toi Puck . Répéta plus fermement la Latina en plissant des yeux.

-Ok, ok ! Je serais sûrement en train de mater la télé quand tu rentreras ! Soupira le jeune homme avec déception.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte au plus grand soulagement de Brittany, mais Rachel le retint par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

-…Merci pour tout Noah…. Tiens, mon numéro de portable, je serais très contente de pouvoir te revoir bientôt… Bredouilla la brune avec timidité.

Le regard du garçon se fit infiniment doux, se qui surprit Brittany. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir fier et désagréablement dragueur, et pourtant seule un sentiment de tendresse et de bienveillance se dégageait de Puck alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie. La blonde se demanda quel était le lien improbable qui unissait les deux juifs…

Il prit le bout de papier que lui tendait la jeûne fille et sourit doucement avant de le glisser dans sa poche arrière de pantalon.

-A un de ses jours Rachel… Toi aussi j'espère te revoir dans un avenir proche , Sexy Lady ! ! Lança-t-il en direction de Brittany avec un sourire séducteur.

Brittany crû entendre Santana marmonner " Dans tes rêves …" mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne répondit pas à Puck qui partit en sifflotant. Lorsque la porte se referma, un silence s'installa à nouveau, et l'inconfort de Quinn et Rachel revint au grand galop. Brittany soupira à la tension renouvelée, et jeta un regard désespérée à Santana dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve une solution. L'irritation qui se lisait sur le visage de la brune rendit Brittany encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, passons à la prochaine étape. Quinn, tu t'excuse.

-Quoi ? ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'excuser ! S'indigna la blonde en se redressant à toute vitesse du mur.

-Tu es venue jusqu'ici, fias en sorte que se soit pas pour rien . Continua Santana en haussant les épaules.

-VOUS m'avez forcé à venir !

-Ouais bah on va pas y passer la nuit. Ecoute je sais pas du tout se qui s'est passé entre vous tout à l'heure, mais je sens que si vous ne vous expliquez pas ce soir, vous n'aller jamais y arriver ! Lança sèchement la Latina.

Rachel fronça les sourcils et Brittany sentit qu'elle aussi commençait à s'énerver des leçons que donnait Santana.

-San, je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment, elles sont toutes les deux trop secouées pour avoir une conversation posée… Tenta timidement la blonde.

-Ta copine a raison, je suis trop crevée pour me disputer encore avec Berry ce soir. Et puis il n'y a rien dont je dois m'excuser. C'est à elle de le faire. Renchérit Quinn en croisant les bras avec une attitude clairement exaspérée.

Rachel hoqueta, et son regard brilla de colère.

-MOI je dois m'excuser ? Tu te rends compte de se que tu dis ? !…

-Parfaitement ! Se que tu as fait était totalement déplacer et… S'exclama la blonde.

-Rachel ricana cyniquement en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air décontenancée.

-Tu es pas croyable, Quinn ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de mauvaise foi !

-Si Finn ne satisfait pas tes désirs dommage pour toi, mais ne passe pas ta frustration sur moi ! Je ne suis pas de ce bords- là,_ Hobbit_ ! S'énerva furieusement la Quinn en serrant les poings.

Brittany prit un air confus, pas vraiment sur de la tournure que prenait les choses. Santana quand à elle sourit malicieusement tandis que les deux ennemies se lançaient la balle.

-Finn et moi allons parfaitement bien ! ! Et arrêtes de vouloir persuader le monde que c'était de ma faute, c'est toi qui à fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche je te rappelle ! !

-Et je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu ai protesté ! ! Rétorqua la blonde, à bout de souffle.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la réalisation de se qu'elle venait de dire devant Santana et Brittany ,et Quinn blémit visiblement à mesure que les secondes passaient. Rachel au contraire rougissait de honte en se souvenant de la présence des voisines, et elle marmonna une phrase incohérente avant de se précipiter la tête baissée au sol vers la chambre de Brittany, claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Je vais… A plus. Bafouilla précipitamment Quinn avec un air malade.

Sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne puisse réagirent ,la blonde s'élança en toute hâte vers la sortie et disparut rapidement dans le couloir du 4ème étage. Santana fut la première à se secouer et elle courut derrière son amie, Brittany la suivant instinctivement.

-Q, attends ! ! cria la Latina en passant la porte.

Mais trop tard, la blonde dévalait déjà les escaliers. Santana soupira et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les yeux fermés. Après quelques secondes elle rouvrit ses paupières et retomba sur le visage anxieux de Brittany à ses côtés.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Quinn est une grande fille, elle peux se débrouiller toute seule. Déclara la brune .

-Mais qu'est se qui ne tourne pas rond chez elles ? … Murmura la blonde, le coeur serrée pour sa meilleure amie.

-Tu n'as pas écouter leur petite dispute ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas tout compris … Répondit avec lassitude la jeûne femme en laissant sa tête se poser sur le mur du couloir.

Santana sourit devant l'innocence de son amie, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ces deux- là ont un énorme problème de TSNR . Soupira-t-elle à l'attention de Brittany.

-TSNR ?… Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Tensions Sexuelles Non- Résolues ". Il y en à tellement que ça rend mes cheveux électriques rien que de me tenir dans la même pièce qu'elles. Ricana la Latina en voyant les yeux écarquillés de sa meilleure amie.

-Rachel et Quinn ?… Tu plaisantes j'espère. Dit avec scepticisme Brittany ,les lèvres pincées.

-Crois- moi, je suis une experte en la matière. Les étincèles fusaient entres ses deux-là tout à l'heure.

-Mais elles se haïssent ! Et puis d'ailleurs se n'est même pas la question, Rachel est hétéro, elle aime Finn ! Et j'ai jamais vu plus féminine que Quinn . Et puis elle a insulté les pères de Rachel en les traitant de " pédés, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'elle soit homophobe .

-Pfffffff, tu pourrais aussi bien l'appeler Quinn Fab**gay** ! ! … J'ai un gaydar infaillible Britt, et je te dis que Miss reine des glace et le nain veulent s'envoyer en l'air !

Brittany allait dire que ça n'avait absolument aucun sens, mais alors sa conversation avec Rachel lui revint en mémoire : elles avaient couchés ensemble… En y réfléchissant bien, même ivres, comment deux filles qui étaient sensées se détester et être hétéro pouvaient tout à coup avoir du sexe ensemble ?… Brittany fronça légèrement les sourcils sur sa soudaine réalisation . C'était impossible que l'alcool soit responsable de ça. Et alors tout prit un sens : les regards discrets que Quinn lançaient sur la jupe courte de Rachel, la manière dont la diva trouvait toujours une excuse au comportement de la blonde malgré le fait qu'elle n'approuve pas les humiliations qu'elle lui avait fait subir , le fait qu'elles évitent constamment de se retrouver toutes les deux dans la même pièce … Des brides de la disputes prirent enfin un sens, et sa bouche forma un " O" silencieux .

-… Quinn est attirée par Rachel.

-Ouaip.

-Et Rachel est attirée par Quinn. termina posément Brittany ,encore sous le choc.

-_Hallélluia_ ! ! La vérité éclate au grand jour ! Déclara en plaisante la brune en levant les mains au ciel avec de grands gestes exagérés.

-Donc chez Mike… Elles ont… Hésita Brittany, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rose.

-Ho, noooooooon !… Je penses pas qu'elles soient allées jusque là, elles sont trop trouillardes pour passer à l'acte malgré le fait qu'elles en crèvent d'envie . Non, elles ont dû se rouler une bonne grosse pelle avant de réaliser se qu'elles faisaient. Berry à dû prendre peur et s'est enfuie. Expliqua nonchalamment la Latina.

Un flash traversa brusquement l'esprit de Brittany ,et ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement vers le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Santana sûrement en même temps que celui de Rachel et Quinn. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se portèrent sur les lèvres rouges et pleines de la Latina, et une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au cerveau. Elle rougit furieusement en se rappelant de la manière dont Santana l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses mains caressant son ventre et ses flancs avec une lenteur insoutenable. La gorge de la jeune fille se fit plus sèche tandis qu'elle se repassait toute l'action ,chaque sensations lui revenant en mémoire avec une précision terrifiante. Mon dieu maintenant qu'elle y pensait, qu'est se que tout cela signifiait ? ! …. Et si cela changeait à jamais leur amitié ? Et si elle venait de tout faire foirer à cause d'une stupide pulsion ?… Brittany avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur en réalisant avec une angoisse grandissante de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle avait commise .

-Britt ? L'interpella soudaienement Santana en passant une main devant ses yeux.

La blonde sursauta, les joues en feu, et son regard tomba une fois de plus sur la bouche si tentante de son amie. Un sourire passa alors sur les lèvres de Santana, et Brittany fut une nouvelle fois coincée contre le mur lorsque la Latina se pencha dangereusement vers elle. Brittany sentit son souffle se perdre contre le visage très proche de la brune, et elle avala difficilement sa salive en constatant que les yeux de la Latina s'était considérablement assombris. Elle fit de son mieux pour réfréner l'excitation que lui procurait cette lueur affamée et rougit d'avantage.

-Tu penses à se qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?… Murmura d'une voix chaude la Latina, mais cela sonnait plus comme une confirmation que comme une question.

Le souffle de Santana contre ses propres lèvres fit tourné la tête à la blonde.

-On a pas pu en parler avec tout ce remue-ménage pour Berry…. Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?… Demanda d'une voix infiniment douce la brune.

Brittany ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée , pas quand son amie était aussi proche d'elle. Mais elle devait réparer son erreur.

-Ecoute, San… Je … Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis laissée emporter ! Mais je te jure que… ! Dit-elle précipitamment, mais Santana laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Brittany, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, donc tu n'as absolument rien fit de mal !

-Mais je…

-J'ai aimé . J'ai vraiment, vraiment aimé … La coupa simplement la Latina en plongeant ses iris dans les siennes.

Brittany rougit violemment en baissa les yeux. Santana lui releva lentement le menton avec ses doigts, et sourit tendrement à la blonde.

-… Je ne veux pas que cela change notre amitié… Murmura d'une voix cassée la blonde, sentant des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

-Et ça ne change rien. Tu es ma meilleure amie Britt… Dit d'un ton rassurant la brune.

Brittany rayonnait. Santana n'était pas fâchée contre elle ! Elles étaient encore amies ! Mais bien vite elle se fit plus timide.

-Donc… Qu'est se qui va se passer maintenant ? …

La Latina garda le silence pendant quelques instants, fixant son amie avec une intensité rare. Brittany se sentait devenir toute chose sous ce regard pénétrant, mais elle attendait impatiemment la réponse de Santana .

-Je ne veux pas que tout se complique entre nous, B…. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser encore . Déclara la brune en prenant les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

-San… Soupira la blonde malgré le frisson involontaire qui la traversa tout entière rien qu'à l'anticipation d'un possible baiser.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne le veux pas aussi, tes actions à la fête de ton pote prouvent le contraire … Répliqua avec gravité l'autre jeune femme.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça… Je…. J'adorerais t'embrasser à nouveau. Mais se n'est pas comme ça que sont sensé agir des amies… Et je préfère mettre de côté mes envies plutôt que de perdre tout se qu'on a déjà .

Et c'était vrai. Elle l'avait déjà fait et elle recommencerait sans hésiter si s'était à refaire. Son amitié avec Santana était beaucoup plus importante qu'une simple attirance physique… Elle vit la Latina se mordre la lèvre , pensive et tout à coup hésitante.

-Et si… Et si on faisait les deux ?… Je veux dire, on pourrait être des amies avec bénéfices.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux. Santana la rendait avec espoir maintenant.

-Tu es sérieuse ?… Demanda enfin Brittany d'une petite voix.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça ne changera jamais Britt… Mais si tu parfois tu ressens l'envie de plus, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour qu'on essaye… Dit Santana avec plus de confiance .

- _Wow_ , heu… Je sais pas Santana…. C'est quelque chose de sérieux, je sais pas vraiment quoi répondre … Bredouilla la blonde en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais t'as raison ,c'est totalement débile comme proposition ! Oublie se que je viens de dire ! Déclara précipitamment Santana en ayant l'air embarrassée.

Brittany cligna des yeux alors que la brune se débattait dans des excuses, et elle prit la main de Santana dans la sienne avec une douce pression, espérant calmer son amie. Cela marcha car la brune se tut et reporta son regard vers le visage de la blonde.

-Je suis d'accord…

Santana fixa silencieusement la jeune fille.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux bien essayer San… Répéta Brittany en rougissant.

Le sourire éclatant qui s'étira sur les lèvres de la Latina fit rire Brittany et soudain le corps de la plus âgée se pressa contre le sien.

-… On est amies alors ? Mais on est des amies qui peuvent s'embrasser ?… S'assura la blonde en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noirs de la brune.

-Hum hum. Souffla Santana en s'approchant encore plus près, son front se reposant contre celui de la jeûne fille.

Brittany pouvait sentir l'odeur si particulière de la Latina l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur, et ses mains partir d'elles -mêmes dans le dos de son amie.

-Dons si j'avais envie que tut m'embrasses là, tu le ferais ?… Demanda avec précaution Brittany.

-Je n'attendais que ça… Ronronna Santana avant de capturer délicatement les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes.

Aucune ne bougea ,les deux jeunes filles gravant dans leur mémoire chaque sensations euphorisantes qui envahissaient brusquement leur esprit. Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Brittany plu à la Latina car aussitôt celle- ci se recula, puis posa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur celle de Brittany dans un baiser chaste. La blonde sourit . Se n'était pas du tout la même chose que leur précédent baiser. Celui -là était doux et timide, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient. Brittany fondit au contact des lèvres sucrées de la brune, et elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène pour approfondir le baiser. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis que Santana souriait dans le baiser, et elle glissa sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de la blonde, demandant silencieusement le passage. Brittany lui accorda sans attendre, et gémit en sentant sa langue se mêler langoureusement à la sienne.

Le baiser était toujours aussi lent, chacune voulant profiter au maximum de chaque sensations éprouvés. Brittany soupira de bonheur lorsque la langue de la brune joua doucement avec la sienne, et un gémissement de plaisir sorti naturellement sa gorge lorsque Santana suça légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, son bas- ventre réagissant au quart de tour. Elle se colla brutalement contre la Latina, et plongea profondément sa langue dans la bouche de cette dernière. Le gémissement sourd que poussa Santana alluma un feu ardent dans ses reins et sa respiration se fit aussitôt haletante. La brune répondit furieusement au baiser, et reprit rapidement le contrôle en suçant avec empressement la langue de Brittany qui gémit bruyamment . _God_, elle embrassait si bien !…

Santana rompit le baiser, le souffle court, et laissa Brittany respirer. La jeune fille avait les lèvres gonflés et le rouge aux joues. Le regard déjà sombre de la Latina devint noir charbon, mais elle se força à seulement caresser la joue de la blonde du bout des doigts.

-_Wow_. Réussit à prononçer la Latina, à bout de souffle.

Brittany sourit timidement sur ce simple mot chuchoté. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas trouver de mots adéquates pour définir ce baiser. C'était vraisemblablement le meilleur que Brittany ai jamais eu… Elle voyait très bien les yeux de Santana remplis de désir pour elle, mais elles devaient s'arrêter. Si elles continuaient comme ça la blonde n'aurait plus de contrôle sur son corps et ses envies, et la seule chose qu'elles pouvaient se permettre était de s'embrasser occasionnellement. Elles ne devraient jamais dépasser ce niveau de relation ,se n'était pas ça que la blonde avait accepté . Mais la jeune fille ne demandait rien de plus que de pouvoir embrasser son amie de temps en temps. Cela lui suffisait amplement…

-On se voit plus tard alors ?… Déclara après un instant de calme Santana en souriant tendrement à sa meilleure amie.

Brittany acquiesça, le coeur battant, et laissa la Latina s'éloigner doucement d'elle. Le manque évident que cela provoqua chez elle la fit frissonner, mais elle garda la main de la brune dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps, contente de profiter d'un dernier contact avec elle.

-Bonne nuit Britt… Murmura Santana avec un dernier regard vers la blonde, lâchant doucement sa main.

-Bonne nuit San…

Elles ne brisèrent pas le contact jusqu'à se que Santana eu atteint la porte de son appartement, puis elles se sourirent mutuellement avant de rentrer chacune chez elle. Brittany s'appuya sur sa porte et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, une rougeur encore perceptible sur ses joues, et elle sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur. Puis une dernière pensées lui fit froncée les sourcils. Puck était dans l'appartement de Santana. Donc ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Un étau glacé se referma autour de la gorge de Brittany, mais elle se força à ne pas penser à ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ <strong>

**Help : Si vous lisez les fanfics Faberry en anglais, pourriez-vous m'aidez ? J'ai lu il y a quelques mois une fic rated M sur ce couple mais je ne la retrouve plus. Dans le premier chapitre, Quinn se réveille dans sa chambre attachée à son lit. Elle est bourrée, il y a une fête chez elle. La personne qui l'a attaché est dans la chambre, et malgré les protestations de Quinn elle (la personne) lui fait des…hum… des trucs rated M qui ne déplairont pas à notre blondinette … Mais Quinn n'arrive pas à savoir qui est son inconnu, sauf que c'est une fille . Elle sait juste que la voix de l'inconnue lui est familière .XD**

**Par le suite, sa mystérieuse inconnue lui glisse des mots dans son casier, lui offre des cadeaux, et la coince dans les toilettes des filles ( en veillant bien sûr à se que Quinn ai les yeux fermés ). Il y a aussi une scène dans l'auditorium je crois, et parallèlement Quinn se rapproche de Rachel . Elle finit par avoir des sentiments et pour Rachel, et pour son inconnue. Finalement elle découvre que Rachel est son inconnue. **

**Si quelqu'un sait de quelle fanfic je parle, dite- le moi, je veux trop la relire !**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre sera un grand pas dans la relation Brittany/Santana ! ! Alors ceux qui se sont foutu en rogne en lisant que Brittany comptait seulement embrasser par-ci par- là notre bomba Latina, rassurez-vous. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et me revoilà avec le 14ème chapitre ! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'on aider à trouver "secret admirer" et tout ceux qui me laisses des commentaires. C'est toujours gratifiant de savoir que mon histoire vous intêrresse autant ! Ensuite, pour les personnes qui me demande des nouvelles de "visions troublantes" ,sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonner mais il se trouve qu'en ce moment je suis dans ma période Glee et que mon inspiration pour Twilight est un peu en panne sèche. Pour information, je compte écrire le prochain chapitre après avoir fini l'écriture de "voisines". Je sais, le temps va paraître long, d'autant que je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres je compte faire. 25? 30? Tout dépendra de mon imagination. ^^**

**Donc pour les fans de Brittana, j'espère que vous êtes content d'apprendre que ma fic va durée encore pas mal de temps ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Brittany se réveilla ce matin -là avec un sourire idiot accroché sur son visage. Il fallait dire que la façon dont Santana lui avait souhaiter une bonne nuit était pour le moins agréable. Elle se frotta les yeux lorsque la faible lumière du jour transperça ses rideaux et atteignit son visage, et elle s'étira confortablement en ayant l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle dormait aussi bien. Un grognement tout sauf distingué attira son attention à ce moment- là, et elle pouffa en voyant Rachel se débattre dans sa couette, cherchant désespérément à éviter le trait de lumière qui venait de frapper ses yeux.<p>

-Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !…. Geignit la diva en enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, _Sweety Bear_ ! Plaisanta la blonde en entendant sa meilleure amie juré.

Rachel disait très rarement des gros mots, se qui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille de Brittany. La jeune fille était sans aucun doute de mauvaise humeur, et elle était quasiment sûre que cela avait à voir avec les événements de la veille.

-Brittany, vas fermée ces maudits rideaux, bon sang ! … Se plaignit une nouvelle fois la brunette tout en posant rageusement l'oreiller sur sa tête.

La jeune blonde eu un sourire sadique, et d'un mouvement sec elle tira la couette aux pieds de Rachel, qui poussa un gémissement furieux tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même dans le but de garder un maximum de chaleur.

-Brittanyyyyyyyyyy !

-On se lève la marmotte ! Il est 07H15 et je dois bientôt partir pour l'Ecole de danse .

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Laisse -moi dormir encore un peu !… Souffla avec une voix endormie la brune en se relevant.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Elle avait dû beaucoup bouger cette nuit parce qu'une tignasse comme ça était à peine croyable. Brittany pouffa devant l'apparence de son amie, et elle jeta la couette sur le lit.

-J'aimerais prendre mon petit- déjeuner avec ma meilleure amie, tu y vois un inconvénient ? Déclara-t-elle en allant vers la salle de bain.

-Si cette amie est trop crevée, je penses que tu pourrais te passer de sa présence pour une fois… Grommela la brune en se remettant illico sous la couette moelleuse.

-Je te signale que tu es sous mon toit pour une semaine. Tu es nourris et logée, donc tu fais se que je te dis et tu viens manger avec moi ! Ajouta avec une fausse fermeté la blonde.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue, et Brittany su qu'elle avait gagné.

-Je prends ma douche, et si tu es encore couchée lorsque je sors, prépare -toi à finir ta sieste dans le couloir. L'avertit sournoisement la jeune femme avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, non sans entendre juste avant le petit cri indigné qui s'échappa des lèvres de la diva.

Sa douche terminée, elle enfila un sweat-shirt et un buggy, avant de s'attacher rapidement les cheveux dans une couette relevée, et se maquilla légèrement , puis sortit. Rachel n'était plus dans son lit. Brittany sourit et sorti de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers le salon, et vit la brune l'attendre en mangeant une tartine de confiture de cassis, l'air maussade. La blonde s'installa à son tour et prit avec entrain son bol de café, sous l'oeil attentif de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin ? La taquina Brittany en souriant malicieusement.

-Et toi qu'est se qui t'es arrivée dans ta vie pour que tu sois aussi rayonnante ? Répliqua Rachel avec un regard noir.

-C'est un secret . Répondit Brittany en se beurrant une tartine le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se rejouait encore et encore le baiser qu'elle et Santana s'étaient échangés juste avant d'aller dormir, et son coeur se gonfla de joie. Mais elle arrêta soudainement ses pensées en voyant l'air plus que sombre qu'affichait la diva, qui s'acharnait maintenant à tartiner sa confiture sur une biscotte qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait.

-Hey… Tu veux en parler ?… Souffla Brittany avec gentillesse.

Rachel releva brusquement ses yeux dans ceux de la danseuse, et l'éclair d'incertitude qui traversa son regard alarma un peu notre héroïne.

-Je vois bien que tu es bouleversée. Je suis là pour t'écouter, Rach'… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire … Ajouta la blonde en se penchant un peu sur la table.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Dit avec dureté la brune en rompant enfin le contact entre elle et sa meilleure amie pour se concentrer sur sa tartine.

-Rachel, tu as besoin de parler de se qu'il s'est passé…

La diva fixa la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, la mâchoire crispée.

-Je ne crois pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet.

-Tu as embrassé Quinn. Je ne penses pas que se soit " rien " … Insista Brittany .

-Lâche l'affaire, Brittany ! ! Je n'ai vraiment aucun envie d'en parler ! ! S'exclama brusquement la brune avec fureur en se levant de table.

Brittany regarda son amie, stupéfaite par sa réaction. Le regard noir que lui lançait Rachel lui coupa momentanément la capacité de parler, et la diva en profita pour retourner dans la chambre en pestant et claqua la porte ,faisant trembler les murs de la pièce.

_Wow_. Ok. Au moins les choses étaient désormais claires. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre qui se passait entre Quinn et Rachel… Brittany ne savait pas comment réagir face au refus de son amie d'en parler. Devait-elle insister, ou devait-elle tout simplement laisser Rachel gérer ça toute seule ?… Cette situation inquiétait la jeune fille. Au vu des caractères de Quinn et de sa meilleure amie, les explications ne se feront jamais. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la diva s'embourber dans toute cette histoire, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part attendre qu'elle veuille bien se confier ? De son côté ,Santana pourrait essayer de comprendre comment se sentait Quinn à propos de tout ça .

Plus Brittany y pensait, et plus elle était en contradiction avec elle-même. Rachel détestait Quinn parce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre un enfer au lycée. Quinn détestait Rachel parce… Et bien parce qu'elle était Rachel Berry. Et puis elles avaient couché ensembles lors d'une soirée arrosées. Aujourd'hui, 6 ans plus tard, elles se recroisent, et leur rencontre ravivent la flamme de haine. Mais hier elles se sont encore embrassées, et toutes les deux étaient de mauvaise humeur et rejetaient la faute sur l'autre. Mais qui mentait ? Qui avait embrassé qui ? … D'un côté, Brittany savait que les deux jeunes filles se vouaient une haine incommensurable, mais d'un autre côté elle se remémorait tout ces petits détails qui sur le moment ne l'avait pas interpeller.

Rachel , malgré sa colère pour Quinn, avait avoué qu'elle avait voulu être amie avec la blonde et que l'ancienne cheerleader se cachait derrière un masque de froideur. Quinn de son côté avait l'air triste et déboussolée lorsque Rachel s'était enfui et du Pub et de la maison de Mike. Et puis Brittany avait surpris le regard de Quinn s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur le corps de la diva. La façon dont elle était intervenue lorsque ce gars dansaient avec Rachel, presque comme si elle était jalouse… Le fait que la brune démarre au quart de tour lorsque Brittany essayait de savoir se qu'il s'était passé entre elles… Non, c'était faux. Il y avait tellement plus que de la haine entre les jeunes filles. La manière dont elles se regardaient : un mélange de colère, d'amertume, de défi et de désir… Il y avait de la haine, mais était-ce pour la même raison que Rachel et Quinn clamaient haut et fort ?… N'y avait-il pas autre chose derrière tout ça ?… Brittany ouvrit la bouche en réalisant pleinement les paroles de Santana. Rachel et Quinn se désiraient. Et d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé d'après se que pouvait constater la blonde… Brittany se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de la situation compliquée dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes. Quinn semblait méprisé intensément Rachel malgré le désir évident qu'elle avait pour elle, et Rachel était follement amoureuse de Finn et l'image très négative qu'elle avait de l'ex -cheerios ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionné ? Rachel ne ferait jamais de mal à Finn et ne le quitterait pour rien au monde, et surtout pas pour sa pire ennemie, quelque soit l'attirance malsaine qu'elle ai pour elle. Parce que s'en était une. Brittany se demanda si Rachel n'était pas masochiste pour désirer son tortionnaire de jeunesse. Et Quinn ? Est-ce que l'on pouvait appliquer l'expression " Qui aime bien châtie bien " ?…. Non, il y avait trop d'acharnement et de mépris de sa part pour que se soit aussi simple que ça.

Toujours dans ses pensées, la jeune danseuse prit distraitement son sac et ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle, veillant à ne pas fermer à clés pour que la brunette puisse aller faire un tour si l'envie lui en prenait. Se n'est donc qu'au dernier moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Santana était à quelques mètres d'elle, le doigt sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La Latina lui sourit lorsque la blonde sursauta légèrement en la voyant.

-Salut ! Lança la brune avec un ton chaud.

-Heu… Salut . Bredouilla Brittany en rougissant .

Elle se rappela encore une fois les baisers de la veille, et son corps fut parcouru d'une onde de chaleur agréable. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mais Santana ne fit pas un geste pour entrer dedans.

-Tu montes ?

La question étonna la blonde, mais elle acquiesça avec un sourire de remerciement avant de prendre place dans l'ascenseur aux côtés de sa voisine.

Santana ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle cliqueta sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage sous le regard brûlant de son amie. Elle se tritura les doigts ,soudainement nerveuse. Mon dieu, qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise ! Un tas de questions frôlaient son esprit : et si elles avaient fait le mauvais choix ? Et si elle se sentait tout le temps comme ça et qu'elle n'ose plus regarder la Latina dans les yeux ? Cela gâchera-t-il notre amitié ? Elle se mit à paniquer en réalisant qu'elle se sentait trop gênée pour parler à l'une de ses meilleures amies. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose ! Ce silence l'oppressait ! Mais ses lèvres refusaient de bouger, tremblant légèrement alors que Brittany fixait avec intensité le bout de ses chaussures. Santana ne disait rien non plus, et se contentait de la regarder avec ce sourire séduisant qui faisait battre le coeur follement de la blonde . Il y eu in tintement et une légère secousse avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Brittany se permit de respirer, mais elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'un malaise s'installe entre elles. C'était une mauvaise idée que d'accepter la proposition de Santana. Elle rencontra le regard profond de la brune à ses côtés, et sa respiration se bloqua de nouveau devant la brune, qui lui semblait être la plus belle femme qui lui est été donné de rencontrer . Elle sourit maladroitement à son amie.

-Bon, ben … Merci pour l'ascenseur, je vais y aller . A bientôt Santana … Réussit-elle à dire alors que sa gorge se serrait.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et se retint de pousser un soupir de résignation, mais une mains douce la retint avant de la tirer en arrière. Brittany haleta de surprise en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Santana se poser rapidement sur les siennes, et son coeur s'emballa . Le bras de la Latina encercla sa taille, tandis que son autre main maintenait le menton de la blonde dans un baiser doux et rassurant. La jeune fille soupira en profitant au maximum du contact entre leurs deux corps, et Santana resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement contre les siennes, et Brittany fondit sous la douceur extrême du baiser. C'était tendre, et rien ne sembla plus parfait en cette instant que ce simple baiser. Leur langue n'étaient pas utile, les deux jeunes filles se contentant seulement de pouvoir embrasser l'autre aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Se fut Santana qui brisa le baiser la première, son souffle glissant contre la joue de Brittany, qui gémit à la perte soudaine. Cela eu pour effet de faire sourire malicieusement la Latina, qui embrassa une nouvelle fois la blonde avec un petit smack d'une seconde.

-Bonne journée … Murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux brillants .

Brittany dû remettre son cerveau en fonctionnement, et elle rougit furieusement en réalisant se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se détacha précipitamment des bras de la Latina, qui la regardait maintenant avec tendresse.

-Oui, hum… Toi aussi San !... Lança Brittany en trébuchant sur la marche de l'ascenseur, se qui fit rire la brune alors que les portes se refermait sur elle.

Dés que Santana disparut derrière les portes, Brittany gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le souffle court. Santana venait de l'embrasser ! Et c'était génial ! … La seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit de la blonde en cet instant était : _comment ai-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer me passer de ça ? _... Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tellement elle souriait. Elle se lécha timidement les lèvres alors qu'elle descendait les marches du métro, et faillit gémir en se rendant compte qu'elles avaient encore le goût de cerise du gloss de la Latina. Un sourire béat naquit au coin de sa bouche, et il ne la quitta que lorsqu'elle arriva dans le studio de danse où Mike l'attendait. Le cours avait déjà commencé, et Mr Schuester s'arrêta de parler lorsque Brittany fit son entrée, encore pensive au sujet de l'agréable rencontre du matin . Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées quand son professeur l'appela elle et Mike pour faire une démonstration aux autres 1ère année. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite son esprit uniquement tourné vers une certaine brune sexy… Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'air niais qu'affichait son amie, et il lui donna un coup d'épaule pour la faire revenir sur terre. Brittany cligna des yeux, et rougit de gêne en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Mr Schuester devant son manque d'attention. Elle suivit Mike automatiquement lorsqu'il se plaça au centre de la pièce, et lui jeta un regard d'excuse ainsi qu'à son professeur.

Le cours se passa vite, et la blonde reprit une attitude concentrée durant le reste de la session. La sonnerie de fin d'heure retenti, et tout le monde applaudit les deux danseurs avant de prendre leur affaire et de sortir de la salle. Brittany ramassa sa bouteille d'eau, essoufflée et transpirante, et vit Mr Schuester lui faire un signe de la main. Elle courut vers lui, curieuse de savoir se qu'il en retournait.

-Oui Mr Schue ?

-Je voulais juste te féliciter pour la performance remarquable que tu as accompli l'autre jour pendant ton audition. Tu as fait un sans faute et je suis très fier de t'avoir comme élève. Déclara l'homme en souriant.

Brittany rougit face aux compliments et baissa la tête vers le sol, gênée.

-Vraiment, si tu ne rentre pas dans la compagnie, je veux bien manger mon gel pour les cheveux sur mes tartines de petit dès. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La vision fit sourire notre jeune fille .Tout le monde était sorti de la salle. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, elle se prépara à partir, mais quelque chose lui revint soudain en mémoire.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Quinn et la Latina s'étaient retrouvées à jouer les juges pour son audition de danse...

-Mr Schue, vous savez mon audition ? Deux des juges sont mes amies, et je me demandais quelles avaient été les raisons de leur présence ici. Demanda la blonde après un instant d'hésitation.

-Qui étaient-elle ?

-Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray.

Mr Schue haussa un sourcils à l'entente de ses noms familiers.

-Ho ! Elles ont étudiés ici il y a quelques années ! Répondit avec un sourire le prof.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux . Santana ne lui avait jamais dit !

-Elles étaient étudiantes ? Elles ne me l'ont jamais dit… Murmura la blonde, légèrement déçue.

-Oui, elles étaient de véritables génies de la danse, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Et du jour au lendemain elles ne sont plus venues en cours et se sont désinscrites.

Brittany rougit au compliment de son professeur, mais elle fronça les sourcils pour le reste de la phrase. Pourquoi avaient-elles soudainement tout arrêtées ? Santana lui avait dit qu'elle aimait dansé. Elle avait même proposé à la blonde de lui donner des cours particuliers en vu de sa peut-être acceptation dans la troupe professionnelle.

-Elles n'ont pas donné de raisons ? Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander avec un réel intérêt.

Mr Schuester soupira.

-Des élèves doués comme ça, il n'y en à que très rarement dans notre métier… J'aurais aimé avoir une explication, mais elles ne sont jamais venues s'expliquer .Se fut une grande perte pour notre école, et je trouve dommage qu'elles ne soient pas allées jusqu'au bout. Santana surtout. Elle adorait danser, c'était une seconde nature chez elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai croisé mes deux anciennes élèves dans la rue, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion en leur demandant d'être juges.

-Brittany ! La héla brusquement Mike à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais retrouvé Tina et les autres !

La jeune fille acquiesça et remercia son prof pour ces informations. Sa curiosité était à son maximum. Pourquoi son amie avait arrêter la danse ? Quinn l'avait -elle suivie ? Se ne serait pas anormal, elles semblaient vraiment proches, même si elles se balançaient des pics à longueur de journée. Brittany se jura intérieurement de poser des questions à Santana lorsqu'elle la verrait. Elle dit au revoir à son professeur et suivit Mike jusqu'au douche, et se dévêtit rapidement avant de se mettre sous le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude détendit instantanément ses muscles mais elle ne s'attarda pas d'avantage, s'enroulant dans sa serviette 5 minutes à peine après être entré dans la douche. Mike l'attendait patiemment sur le banc, et détourna pudiquement le regard lorsque la blonde se pencha vers son sac pour prendre ses vêtements de rechange. Elle haussa les épaules en voyant que le garçon avait tourné la tête dans la direction opposé, et s'habilla rapidement. Ca ne la dérangeait pas que les gens la voit nue. Son corps était beau, ses anciens petits- copains lui avait souvent répéter. Alors pourquoi le cacher et empêcher les autres de profiter de la vue ? Elle n'avait jamais été très pudique, demander à Rachel. Elles avaient habité trois mois ensembles avant que la diva n'emménage finalement avec Finn, et Brittany se souvenait encore des cris de surprise et des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de son amie lorsqu'elle traversait toute nue le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre au sortir de la douche. Ce souvenir la fit rire, et Mike osa tourner ses yeux vers elle. Elle était prête à partir, et prit son sac avant de le mettre sur ses épaules.

-On y va ?

Mike sourit et ils sortirent tout les deux du bâtiment. Il y avait un parc à quelques minutes de marches d'ici, mais Brittany n'y était encore jamais aller. Il fallait dire que ses temps de pose à midi, elle les passaient généralement en compagnie de Santana, un peu plus loin dans un restaurant italien. Ils faisaient d'excellents spaghettis, et la jeûne fille adorait tout particulièrement lorsqu'il y avait des boulettes de viande en prime.

-Qui est se qui sera là ? Demanda-t-elle enfin en rendant un cycliste passé à côté d'eux.

-Tina amène Sam et Mercedes. Et j'ai appelé Artie pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Vous aviez sympathisés non ? Répondit l'asiatique .

-Oui, il est très sympa ! S'exclama joyeusement Brittany .

Artie avait été de très bonne compagnie lors de leur sortie en groupe, et tout chez lui dégageait une gentillesse naturelle et chaleureuse. En général, les gens trouvait Brittany bizarre lorsqu'il la rencontrait pour la première fois, et il la fuyait rapidement. Elle-même savait qu'elle était un peu décalée par rapport au reste du monde ,mais elle n'avait jamais essayer de changer. Les gens comme Rachel et Santana ne l'avait jamais jugé et elle s'en était fait de très bonnes amies, malgré son caractère tête en l'air et un peu naïf. Artie avait parlé avec elle normalement, et n'avait pas l'air de la prendre pour une imbécile. Elle avait vraiment envie de le connaître mieux.

Elle les vit alors au loin, et le sourire de Mike s'élargit lorsque sa copine courut à leur rencontre. Il ouvrit les bras et elle se précipita dedans, l'embrassant avec une ferveur déstabilisante. Brittany cligna des yeux, stupéfaite par un tel élan d'amour.

-Mon poussin, tu m'as tellement manquer ! 4H c'est un calvère ! Murmura Tina en serrant son petit- ami dan ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Dit le jeune homme avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres .

Brittany était impressionnée par autant d'amour. Ils se manquaient alors que ça ne faisait que 4H qu'il étaient séparés ? Super romantique ! Peu de couple dégageait cette aura d'affection qu'elle ressentait chez ses deux amis. Pourrait-elle un jour trouver la personne qui la ferait réagir comme ça ? Elle en doutait, après tout elle n'était pas une romantique dans l'âme… Le visage souriant de Santana passa brusquement devant ses yeux, et elle retint son souffle. Son coeur se mit violemment à battre dans sa poitrine, et elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à la Latina dans un moment pareil ?…. L'arrivée de Mercedes ,Sam et Artie à ses côtés mit fin à ses interrogations, et elles leur sourit brièvement avant de les prendre chacun dans ses bras. Elle était une personne très affective, et elle adorait donner des câlins à tout ses proches. Ils semblèrent prit de court par cet élan, mais ils sourirent et lui rendirent quand même l'embrassade. Brittany sourit à Artie, et le jeune homme lui le lui rendit, si ce n'était en plus éclatant. Il avait vraiment une belle dentition…

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous dans ce square, autant aller vers mon endroit préféré : le stand du glacier ! S'écria avec entrain Tina en claquant des mains.

Brittany se redressa, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Des glaces ? Elle sautilla sur place ,un éclat de bonheur luisant dans ses iris bleues.

-J'adore les glaces ! ! Dit -elle à son tour.

-Alors en avant ! Déclara Mike en prenant la main de sa copine.

Le groupe s'avança plus profondément dans le parc, les oiseaux sifflant gaiement dans la cime des arbres. Brittany se mit un peu en retrait du groupe avec Artie, voulant faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Le garçon sembla enthousiasme face à cette initiative, car il commença directement à lui parler, lui demandant comment se passait ses cours, se qu'elle faisait de ses week-end, quels étaient ses films favoris . Brittany s'amusait beaucoup, et trouvait sa compagnie de plus en plus arable. Ses réponses souvent loufoques ne paraissaient pas le déstabiliser, et il se contentait de lui sourire gentiment ou de rire sans méchanceté. Bien évidemment ils débattirent longuement sur le sujet qui les passionnait tout les deux : la danse. Artie avait fait de la danse des rues très jeûnes, et avait intégré une prestigieuse Ecole de danse moderne à New York. Rapidement, il en avait eu marre du système et était retourné vers sa ville d'origine, en Ohio. Là il avait été stagiaire dans le lycée de Brittany, avant de trouver se qui l'intéressait véritablement : la réalisation de films. Il avait réussit à se faire embaucher dans un petit studio ici, à Los Angeles. C'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Mike et des autres. Sam travaillait là- bas comme projectionniste, et Mike était son ami d'enfance. Artie avait rapidement sympathisé avec leur groupe, et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient amis.

Ils arrivèrent devant un camion entourés de plusieurs enfants, et Brittany trépignait d'impatience. Elle voulait une glace goût pèche ! Enfin leur tour arrivèrent, et Artie demanda à la jeune fille son parfum.

-Pèche !

Il lui sourit et tendit un billet au glacier. Elle voulu l'en empêcher, mais le garçon l'interrompit :

-Je paye. Ca me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Dit-il avec une voix douce.

Brittany sourit et s'en plus de préavis planta un gros smack sur la joue du jeune homme à lunettes, qui devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Merci Artie ! ! S'exclama Brittany en prenant sa glace pour commencer à la lécher consciencieusement.

Le brun porta une main à sa joue, dans la lune, et lui donna un sourire niais que Brittany trouva adorable. Mike et les autres se sourirent mutuellement sans que la blonde ne le voit et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la mare. La jeune fille se délectait du sorbet froid qui emplissait sa bouche, et elle soupira de contentement . Les autres s'assirent sur un banc, mangeant leur glace en bavardant, mais quelque chose attira le regard de Brittany, qui s'empressa de prendre la main d'Artie et de le tirer vers l'eau .

-Regarde ! Des canards ! J'aime les canards ! S'écria-t-elle, surexcitée.

C'était son animal favori, après les licornes bien sûr, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu de licorne pour de vrai, alors que les canards, elle pouvait les observer tout le temps à partir du moment où il y avait des parcs à proximité. Sa mère et elle passaient des journées entières à les nourrir lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle s'accroupit au bord de la mare, les yeux brillant, et regardait avec émerveillement une maman canard glissée sur l'eau, suivit de près par ses trois bébés. Artie s'agenouilla à côté d'elle,et tourna sa tête dans sa direction, l'air nerveux :

-Brittany… Ca te dirais de déjeuner avec moi un jour ? Se décida-t-il enfin en triturant ses branches de lunettes.

La blonde cligna des yeux et le fixait. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr Artie ! Je serais super contente de manger avec toi !

Le jeûne homme sembla se dégonfler, et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Brittany pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, curieuse de savoir pourquoi le visage auparavant crispé du garçon rayonnait soudain comme de mille feux.

-Génial ! Alors, que dirais-tu de cette semaine ? Je t'appellerais pour te donner le jour exact ! Dit-il en souriant.

-C'est bien pour moi ! Répondit Brittany avec un enthousiasme non- feint.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, un silence confortable s'installant lentement. Mais lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Brittany se releva précipitamment, suivit par un Artie perplexe.

-Qu'est se qu'il y a ?

-Mince, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! J'ai RDV avec une amie à 13H ! S'excusa-t-elle en revenant vers le reste du groupe.

-Ho. Murmura le garçon brun ,visiblement déçu du départ soudain.

Brittany s'expliqua avec Mike, et elle fit rapidement la bise à tout le monde.

-J'attend ton appel ! Ajouta la blonde en direction d'Artie, qui lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait en pressant le pas.

Brittany marchait rapidement vers la bouche de métro, sa queue de cheval se balançant au rythme de ses pas sur le quai. Santana devait déjà être arrivée… Brittany se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas vérifier l'heure plus tôt. Cela faisait 15 min qu'elle aurait dû être au lieu de RDV ! Elle descendit deux rames plus tard, et sortit en trombe du métro, le souffle court. Elle fit le tour de la rue, évitant de peu une voiture qui freina dans un crissement de pneu lorsque la jeune fille sauta littéralement devant elle. Elle fit rapidement un geste d'excuse au conducteur, et pressa le pas en direction de l'italien. Elle remarqua tout de suite Santana, installée à une des tables en plein air, et qui visiblement était agacée. Ses ongles frappaient répétitivement la table, et son pied se balançait dans un mouvement énervé. Brittany se mordit la joue et ralentit progressivement l'allure, les yeux de la Latina se posant alors sur elle . Lorsqu'elle se fit enfin face à son amie, la blonde se permit de reprendre son souffle, et prit un air penaud tandis que Santana semblait sur le point de faire une réflexion sur son retard, les sourcils fronçés.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, San ! Je suis allée faire une ballade avec Mike et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée… Lança-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Le regard de la brune ne faiblit pas, et les épaules de Brittany se tassèrent.

-Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu ne serais pas là à temps. J'ai quitté le bureau plus tôt exprès pour pouvoir avoir un maximum de temps avec toi.

La jeune fille se sentit aussitôt coupable, et elle releva ses yeux larmoyant vers le visage de la Latina.

-Je suis désolé…Répéta-t-elle en faisant une moue triste.

Santana changea instantanément d'attitude en voyant sa meilleure amie sur le point de pleurer, et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle soupira.

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire… Désolé d'agir comme ça, c'est juste que tout allait mal ce matin et que je suis un peu sur les nerf.

Brittany renifla et s'assit en face de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas quand Santana haussait le ton avec elle, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'un jour, la Latina se rendra compte qu'elle ne veux plus être amie avec elle… Santana se mordillait maintenant la lèvre, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Britt , ne pleure pas… Se n'est pas grave que tu sois un peu en retard… _Putain_, j'aime pas quand tu pleures… Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

En voyant l'air complètement paniqué de la brune, Brittany ne pu empêcher le petit rire cristallin qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle essuya le début de larme au coin de son oeil avant de sourire.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi alors?…

-Mais non Britt, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir pour un truc pareil… La rassura Santana d'une voix chaude qui envoya un million de papillon dans le ventre de la blonde.

La jeune fille sentit son sourire s'agrandirent , elles se regardèrent longuement, son coeur se gonflant un peu plus à chaque seconde alors qu'elle notait chaque détail du visage de la Latina . Pour la première fois, elle prit le temps de mémoriser les moindres caractéristiques de Santana : son teint basané de part son sang espagnol, sa peau lisse et sans imperfection, ses sourcils denses parfaitement proportionnés à son visage, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui donnait envie d'y passer la main, sa mâchoire carrée qui n'enlevait rien à sa féminité, ses pommettes hautes et rehaussées par un peu de blush, ses yeux profonds et aussi sombres que de l'encre dans lequel Brittany se retrouvait bien souvent prisonnière, ses lèvres pleines et rouges , sa petite fossette au coin de la bouche lorsque Santana prenait son air séducteur comme en ce moment …

-La carte ?

Brittany sursauta lorsqu'un serveur se posta devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux, une teinte rose colorant ses joues, et elle perdit tout contact avec Santana en tournant sa tête vers le jeune homme.

-Je…Pardon ? Bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de faire disparaître le trouble que Santana venait de provoquer en elle.

-Voulez-vous la carte du jour mademoiselle ? Répéta le serveur en le lui tendant.

-Ha euh, oui bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre .

Le jeune homme parti, les laissant à nouveau seules. Brittany risqua un regard vers son amie, mais celle-ci était plongée dans la carte et avait perdu son sourire séducteur. La danseuse soupira imperceptiblement, pas tout à fait certaine de savoir si elle était déçue ou non. Il était vrai que leur amitié avait pris un autre tournant maintenant qu'elles s'autorisaient quelques baisers, mais est-ce pour autant qu'elles pouvaient désormais _flirter_ ?… Parce que c'était se que venait de faire Santana à l'instant en la regardant de la sorte. Brittany ressentait encore la chaleur sur son visage, et elle bu une gorgée d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Bon sang, comment un regard pouvait être aussi intense et captivant ?

-Tu as choisi ? L'interrompit la Latina en baissant la carte sur la table et en haussant un sourcil comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh…Je vais prendre des pâtes à la carbonara .

Santana fit un signe de la main au serveur qui s'approcha d'elles, un carnet à la main.

-Alors se sera pâtes à la carbonata et tagliatelles . Lui dit la brune en rendant les deux cartes au jeune homme, qui hocha de la tête avant de leur amener un pichet d'eau et de repartir vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

-Alors, qu'est se qu'il s'est passé à ton travail ? Démarra la blonde pour ne plus penser au trouble qu'elle ressentait.

Santana soupira en glissant son doigt sur les bords de son verre.

-Rien de bien intéressant. je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoire de bureau.

-Mais ça m'intéresse San ! J'aime bien quand tu me parle de ton boulot ! La coupa tout de suite la blonde en faisant de gros yeux.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille fit sourire doucement la Latina, mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

-La boîte de mon père a juste quels problèmes financiers, rien de grave. Je vais résoudre ça.

Brittany resta septique. La manière dont les lèvres de Santana se pincèrent lui indiquait que ça l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais la blonde savait que la brune refuserait toute aide et préférerait tout arranger soi-même. Aussi Brittany ne s'attarda pas d'avantage dessus, et décida de passer à autre chose.

-J'ai parlé avec Mr Schue ce matin. Commença-t-elle alors que les plats qu'elles avaient commandés arrivaient devant elles.

-Hm hm. Lança Santana en prenant une première bouchée de ses pâtes.

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu étais à mon audition avec Quinn.

La brune se redressa et observa pendant une minute son amie, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Il t'as dit que nous avions été étudiantes dans ton Ecole, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

Brittany acquieça.

-Je ne voulais pas te le cacher ,Britt. C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas parler du passé. Soupira la Latina en posant sa fourchette pour mieux avoir l'attention de la blonde .

-Pourquoi avoir arrêter ?... Souffla doucement Brittany.

-Parce que mon père avait besoin de moi dans son entreprise. Il ne voulait pas que je devienne danseuse, alors il m'a coupé les vivres . Expliqua-t-elle avec indifférence .

-Mais tu aimais ça non ? Tu aurais pu travaillé pour payer tes études. Tenta la jeûne fille, mais Santana ricana sans joie.

-Tu sais combien coûte les frais d'inscription. Si mon père avait mit son plan à exécution, je me serais retrouvée à la rue, même avec un boulot. Los Angeles est chère. Si tes parents ne payaient pas une partie de ton loyer et de ton inscription, tu ne pourrais pas suivre, même si tu travailles dans un café.

Elle avait raison. Sans le soutien financier de ses parents, Brittany ne pourrait pas vivre ici et aller à ses cours.

-Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ?…

-J'ai accepté le fait que je ne pouvais pas continuer mes études, alors j'ai simplement tout arrêter. J'ai intégrer la société de mon père il y a trois ans et je m'en sors très bien. Déclara la Latina en piquant à nouveau dans son assiette.

-Mais tu as de l'argent maintenant. Tu pourrais tout reprendre à zéro, quitter le bureau de ton père, et danser. Essaya Brittany en posant son main sur celle de son amie.

Le visage de Santana se ferma.

-Mon père est à l'hôpital. Il m'a chargé de prendre soin de son entreprise, et c'est se que je ferais.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?…

-Il est mon père, je le respect énormément pour se qu'il a construit durant toute sa vie. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber … Murmura la brune.

Brittany garda le silence. Santana avait changer le ton de sa voix et semblait déterminée. Il y avait aussi une sorte de mélancolie et de douleur mélangés à son discours, mais la blonde n'en était pas à 100% sûre.

-Bon, et sinon, comment se sont passée tes cours ce matin ? Déclara soudainement Santana en effaçant rapidement toute trace de sentiments négatifs de sa voix.

Brittany revint au présent et fut plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir parler de se qu'elle aimait avec l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle lui remonta en détail les nouveaux enchaînements qu'elle avait appris, puis la démonstration qu'elle avait faite avec Mike. Santana souriait tendrement durant tout le monologue, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminait à la mention de tel ou tel mouvement de danse .

-Et puis j'ai parler avec Mr Schue, et après j'ai rejoins Mike pour qu'on retrouvent les autres au square ! Termina joyeusement Brittany en finissant son assiette en se léchant les lèvres.

-Ho, et il y avait qui ? Demanda alors la brune en souriant.

-Et bien il y avait Tina, la petite-amie de Mike. Ho ! Tu sais qu'ils sont très très amoureux ces deux- là ! Ils s'appelaient par plein de petites noms bizarres, du genre "poussins" , "mon Bruce Lee", " mon sucre d'orge", "mon petit nêm" … Et bien sûre, Mercedes et Sam, ils sont mignons tout les deux même si Sam a une bouche démesurée. Tu crois qu'il peut avaler des bébés ? Moi j'en suis sûre. Ho, et il y avait Artie, il est super mignon et très gentil. On a beaucoup parler et…

-Attends, attends. Le binoclard était là ? L'interrompit brusquement la Latina en fronçant ses sourcils dangereusement.

-C'est normal San ! Il est ami avec Mike ! Bon, je te disais donc que… Rigola Brittany ,pas du tout consciente de l'état de colère de son amie à la mention du garçon.

-Vous avez parlés .Tout les deux.

Brittany sembla enfin remarquer le changement d'attitude de la brune, car elle s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, hésitante face au visage rouge de colère de labrune.

-Heu… Oui. San, est se que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète .

-Oui, oui,ça va Britt. Donc ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Lança d'une voix tranchante la brune sans prendre la peine de cacher le dédain dans sa voix.

-De danse essentiellement. Et il m'a expliqué comment il avait connu les autres, et après il m'a offert une glace, et on est allez voir les canards ensemble. Et puis il m'a demandé si je voulais déjeuner avec lui dans la semaine. Répondit prudemment Brittany en voyant les yeux de Santana briller de haine contenue.

La dernière partie de la phrase fut apparemment la goutte d'eau car la Latina grinça des dents et serra les poings.

-_Cette espèce de_… Et qu'est se que tu lui as répondu ?... Demanda-t-elle en essaya de réfréner sa colère.

-Je lui es dit d'accord . Je l'aime bien tu sais, il est gentil avec moi !

-Britt, il ne cherche qu'à entrer dans ton pantalon . Siffla Santana.

-Mais je porte une robe aujourd'hui . Lança la blonde avec innocence.

-Non, c'est pas se que… Bref, tu devrais réfléchir un peu avant d'accepter direct. Tu ne le connais même pas ce mec !

-Je sais pas pourquoi tu te montres aussi méfiante avec lui. Il est très gentil avec moi ! Rétorqua la jeûne fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La Latina respira fortement par le nez, sa mâchoire toujours serrée, et elle ressemblait en ce moment à quelqu'un qui devait se contrôler pour ne pas tout casser sur son passage.

-Il ne m'inspire pas confiance Britt, c'est tout.

-Et bien fais-moi au moins confiance ! La coupa la blonde en sentant la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Santana sembla le remarquer car ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout à coup, et elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant profondément pour se calmer. Brittany la regarda faire, vexée que son amie la croit assez naïve pour accepter un rendez-vous avec un type louche.

-Je suis désolé, t'as raison, je… Je le connais pas, et tu fais se que tu veux. Je m'inquiètes juste pour toi tu sais ? Reprit doucement la brune en contemplant longuement la danseuse .

-Je sais,San… Je ne t'en veux pas… Soupira Brittany en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Ecoutes… Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un peu de shopping ce week-end ? Je comptais te proposer de le faire chaque midi de la semaine mais si tu as un rendez-vous avec le lunetteux…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. La gronda -t-elle.

-Peu importe. Alors, ça te dis ?

-Bien sure ! On a jamais fait les magasins ensembles ! S'exclama la blonde en souriant, toute conversation antérieure oubliée.

-Cool . Se contenant de répondre la latins avec un sourire malicieux.

Brittany se réjouissait à l'avance de cette journée. Elle faisait normalement les soldes avec Rachel, mais elle avait vraiment envie de passer une journée entière avec la Latina ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci se levait en laissant des billets sur la table, tout en regardant sa montre.

-Je dois absolument y aller Britt. Je suis déjà en retard. Dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ho mon dieu je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée aussi tard ! Geignit la blonde en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon je ne suis pas pressée de retourner dans l'enfer des bureaux. Plaisanta la Latina en prenant son sac à main.

Brittany se tritura les doigts, soudain timide.

-Est se qu'on peux se voir ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le sourire de Santana s'agrandit considérablement en voyant la moue adorable que lui lançait la jeûne fille, et elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Un film chez toi, ça te vas ? Mon appart' est un peu en bordel ces temps-ci.

-On pourras regarder un Walt Disney ?

-Tout se que tu veux . Souffla la brune à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux doux de Santana, qui soupira d'aise en sentant le corps de son amie se blottir contre le sien.

-Merci merci San ! !

-De rien ,B… Murmura la brune au creux de son oreille, provoquant un violent frisson chez la jeûne fille.

Elle se détacha légèrement de la Latina, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de son cou, et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Santana. Le souffle de Brittany s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la soudaine proximité de leur corps ,et elle haleta en voyant les pupilles de la Latina se dilater lorsque celles-ci se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Le nouveau surnom lui envoya une onde de chaleur dans tout le corps, et le ventre de Brittany se tordit étrangement tandis que le visage de la brune s'avançait un peu plus vers le sien. Elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux dans l'attente, et bientôt le souffle chaud de Santana se trouva à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Elle eu à peine le temps de penser aux gens qui les entouraient ou au fait qu'elle était debout en pleine rue que la bouche de Santana se posa au coin de ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste. Brittany resta immobile, le souffle court, tandis que la Latina se recula avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Un million de papillons volaient dans son estomac, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas s'envoler. La blonde cligna des yeux, reprenant lestement conscience de la situation et elle fixa avec surprise la jeûne femme en face d'elle.

-A ce soir alors … Souffla Santana avec cet éternel sourire charmeur.

Brittany leva automatiquement la main dans un geste d'adieu, et suivit la brune du regard tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait vers le métro. La blonde, quand à elle, sentit une pointe de frustration l'assaillir alors qu'elle portait une main à sa joue. La sensation des lèvres de la brune sur sa peau la fit une nouvelle fois frissonner ,tandis que des picotements agréables se répandaient sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Brittany reçut un appel étrange. Le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran lui fit hausser un sourcil, et elle se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi il l'appelait. Elle décrocha, curieuse de savoir se qu'il ui voulait :<p>

-Hey Finn !

_"Salut Brittany."_

-Comment vas-tu ?

_"Hum…Bien, je suppose."_

Brittany fronça les sourcils en entendant la légère hésitation dans la voix du garçon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_"Ho, heu…Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, je penses que ça va. "_

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

_"En fait, je t'appelle parce que je penses que tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider."_

-Qu'est se qui se passe Finn ?

_"C'est Rachel." _

Brittany s'assit sur les bancs des vestiaires, entièrement à l'écoute de son ami.

_"Je sais pas pourquoi… Je trouves qu'elle est distante ces temps-ci. Je veux dire… Attend, elle n'ai pas à côté de toi j'éspère ?"_ Murmura-t-il avec crainte.

-Non, non, je suis à mon Ecole là, Rachel est à mon appart'. La rassura-t-il .

_"Ok…Je te disais… Depuis quelques semaines, elle semble constamment dans ses pensées. Je ne dis pas qu'elle se montres distante avec moi ! …Mais parfois, elle se comporte bizarrement, comme si quelque chose la tracassait…" _

Birttany se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien que l'attitude de Rachel était dû à ses retrouvailles avec Quinn. Mais sa meilleure amie avait jugé bon de ne pas en parler à Finn. Il était facile d'imaginer la réaction de ce dernier si il découvrait la vérité : Bien que Quinn soit son ex, il avait vu sa petite-amie actuelle se faire martyriser continuellement par l'ancienne cheerleader. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il réagira très mal et qu'il chercha à confronter Quinn…. Brittany ne pouvait donc pas révéler la vraie cause de son changement de comportement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal pour le petit-copain de sa meilleure amie.

-Ha bon ? Je ne trouves pas qu'elle ai changé… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ,Finn. Peut-être qu'elle est juste fatiguée. Mentit la jeûne fille en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir. Elle avait des tics lorsqu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Mais heureusement pour elle, Finn ne pouvait pas voir sa jambe gigoter nerveusement, ou ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

_"Ho…Tu es sûre ? "_

-Oui Finn…. Ne t'inquiètes pas,venant de Rachel ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de trop grave. Tu te souviens lorsqu'elle a fait une crise de panique et qu'elle a balancer toutes les fleurs par la fenêtres de notre appartement ,tout ça parce que Shelby détestait les lys ? Ricana-t-elle en veillant à se montrer rassurante.

_"Oui, elle avait voulait tellement faire une bonne impression à sa mère adoptive."_

Un silence inconfortable s'installa des deux côtés de la ligne. Brittany se racla la gorge.

-Elle repart ce soir . Tu pourras lui demander toi-même qui la tracasse. Lui conseilla Brittany .

_"Ouais, c'est se que je comptais faire, mais je voulais d'abord avoir ton avis. Vous êtes les meilleures amies après tout ." _

-Pas de soucis. Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir été utile.

_"Ho t'inquiètes! Dis, tu veux venir manger à la maison ce week-end? Ca fait un bail que je t'ai pas vu ."_

-Se serait génial, Finn. Alors je te dis à bientôt ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

_"Ok cool ! A plus tard Britt ! "_

-Bye…

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque le jeûne homme raccrocha enfin. Si Finn avait insisté, aucun doute qu'elle aurait fini par tout lui avouer. Elle détestait les secrets, et Rachel et Finn étaient le couple le plus soudé qu'elle ai vu de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se dispute à propos de Quinn Fabray. Parce que c'est se qui se passerait, inévitablement. La diva avait été très claire le matin même lorsque Brittany avait essayer d'en parler. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rachel autant à fleur de peau, en tout cas pas depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

Elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires, avant de foncer chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait voir Rachel avant qu'elle ne reparte, et l'avertir des soupçons de Finn…

Sauf que son appartement était vide à son arrivée. Elle soupira de déception et s'écroula sur son canapé, avant de prendre son portable et d'envoyer un rapide SMS à sa meilleure amie :

_**Finn se doute de quelque chose. Essaye de rester calme lorsqu'il te questionneras. J'éspère que tu te sens mieux. Je t'aime. XOXO . B.**_

Elle referma son portable et le jeta négligemment sur un coussin, avant de s'étirer de tout son corps sur le matelas. Il était 18h30. Elle avait le temps de se prendre une douche et de se préparer avant que la Latina n'arrive. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de passer la nuit l'une chez l'autre durant certains nuits de la semaine. Généralement Brittany choisissait de visionner _Le Roi Lion_ ou _La Petite Sirène_, mais elle avait acheté _Pocahontas_ la veille et elle voulait vraiment le voir avec Santana ce soir. Elle entra dans la douche et se détendu lorsque l'eau frappa sa peau, de la buée s'élevant automatiquement dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit inconsciemment, heureuse de pouvoir avoir encore un certain niveau d'aise avec sa voisine malgré le truc des _Sweet Lady Kisses_ . Elle s'étai sentie un peu déstabilisée lorsque Santana l'avait embrassé ce matin ou tout à l'heure au restaurant, mais pas en mal. C'était nouveau, mais elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise par rapport à ça. Elle devait se l'avouer, si Santana ne lui avait pas proposé ce deal, ça aurait été elle qui l'aurait fait, parce que son envie d'embrasser la Latina avait tellement grandit depuis celui de la soirée de Mike qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se contrôler d'avantage. Et sauter tout à coup sur la brune au détour d'un couloir n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée…

Elle chercha à tâton sa serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans avant de couper l'eau chaude. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et marcha directement vers son armoire, choisissant en quelques secondes un ensemble confortable. Elle ne prit pas la peine de remettre un soutien- gorge, après tout elle se mettait en tenue pour dormir. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur blanc, ses cheveux encore mouillés collant à sa nuque. Elle prit quand même le temps de se mettre un peu de maquillage, juste au moment où la sonnette ressentie dans la pièce. La jeune fille pesta pour avoir été dans la douche plus longtemps que nécessaire, et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la prote.

Brittany sourit lorsque son regard se posa sur Santana, et elle laissa ses yeux vagabondés un instant sur la tenue de la brune : elle portait tout comme elle un short simple et un tee-shirt noir, et tenait un bol rempli de pop-corn dans ses bras. Le sourire narquois qu'afficha Santana en se faisant étudier força Brittany à détacher son regard de la poitrine de son amie.

-On admire la vue ? Demanda-t-elle avec arrogance en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La blonde sourit à son tour malgré la teinte rosée qui apparue sur ses joues, et elle prit le bol des mains de sa voisine pour le mettre sur la table basse du salon. Elle sortit leDVD et se tourna vers la brune pour lui dire de s'assoir, mais elle surprit les yeux de Santana suivre la route des gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa clavicule. Brittany, au lieu de rougir d'avantage, décida de jouer le jeu de son amie et posa une main sur sa taille en soulevant un sourcil :

-On admire la vue ? Dit-elle à son tour avec un sourire taquin.

Santana cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge avant d'aller s'assoir à son tour sur le canapé. Brittany inséra avec excitation le DVD dans le lecteur et éteignit les lumières. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et revint avec sa couette dans les bras, et s'assit au côté de Santana en les enveloppant toute les deux dans la couette. Santana rit en voyant combien Brittany semblait impatiente, et elle se pencha pour prendre le bol de pop-corn et le place entre leur corps. La musique du film démarra, et la blonde croisa les jambes en tailleur dans une position confortable, tandis que Santana mettait ses jambes sur le côté du canapé. Le film commença, et Brittany se plongea entièrement dans l'histoire. Elle avait lu la jaquette du DVD, et savait juste que l'héroïne était une indienne du nom de Pocahontas qui tombait amoureuse d'un explorateur du monde occidentale. Elle ne savait pas se que voulait dire "occidentale", donc elle attendait vraiment avec impatience de voir ce John Smith. Allait-il être une sorte d'extra-terrestre. Si c'était le cas Pocahontas avait de sérieux problèmes de goût.

Dés qu'elle vit la princesse indienne à l'écran, la ressemblance entre la jeune fille et Santana la frappa comme un boulet de canon. Elle risqua un regard vers la Latina, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas perturber par la vision de son sosie dans un dessin animé. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran, et écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que le caractère de Pocahontas était dépeind. Elle était belle, indépendante, et était contre toute forme d'autorité, tout comme Santana. De plus, elle admirait son père malgré son manque d'entrain pour les traditions. Elle porta une main vers le pop-corn, captivée. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de la Latina, et le contact entre leur peau la fit frissonner. Elle se tourna vers Santana, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas remarquer le toucher, son regard fixé sur le Walt Disney. Brittany porta la nourriture à ses lèvres, et s'intéressa à nouveau au film. John Smith venait de faire son entrée. Ouf, c'était un humain ! Et un bel homme ne plus. Il avait les cheveux blonds et longs, et portait un drôle de chapeau. Pocahontas était intriguée par lui.

Sa main parti encore une fois vers le bol, et Santana fit de même . Leur doigts se frôlèrent à nouveau, et cette fois-ci Brittany sursauta légèrement. Son pouce s'attarda plus que d'habitude sur la paume de Santana, et le coeur de la blonde s'emballa rapidement alors que le visage de Santana restait résolument diriger vers le film,sans pour autant dégager sa main. Brittany laissa sa main dans le bol, désirant sentir la main de la brune un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne. Prudemment ,elle entama des frôlements le longs de doigts fins de la brune, qui laissa échapper un petit soupir. Les mouvements contre sa peau continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, et la blonde se retrouva à caresser machinalement la main de l'autre jeune femme.

Jusqu'au moment où Santana eu l'air d'en avoir marre. Elle lâcha la main de Brittany qui eu tout de suite un sentiment de manque, et elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant que la caresse était peut-être trop intime. Mais sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque Santana enleva d'un geste exaspéré le bol entre elle, puis s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se que leur épaule se touche. Elle reprit la main de Brittany dans la sienne, et cette fois-ci se fut ses doigts qui voyagèrent sur la paume de Brittany. Elle avait totalement oublié le film. Tout ses pensées étaient dirigées vers cette main douce qui serpentait de plus en plus haut, frôlant de haut en bas son avant-bras. Brittany sentit la chair de poule se former sur ses bras, et elle frissonna visiblement. Comme pour répondre à cette réaction, le corps de la Latina se colla d'avantage contre le sienne, et elle sentit des picotements familiers grimpés le long de ses jambes lorsque les cuisses de la brune se retrouvèrent pratiquement sur les siennes. Brittany inspira fortement, les sensations qu'elles ressentaient commençant doucement à lui tourner la tête.

Elle n'essayait même plus de regarder la télévision, son corps entièrement tourné vers Santana, qui prenait apparemment attention à chaque moment du film tout en continuant ses lentes caresses. La jeune blonde soupira une nouvelle fois lorsque les doigts fins frôlèrent le bas de son épaule, et elle ferma les yeux pendant une bonne minute pour profiter au maximum de chaque instants.

Mais quand la main arriva au creux de son cou et frôla un endroit sensible, elle frissonna involontairement et gémit doucement. Elle se retrouva brusquement allongée sur le canapé, Santana planant au-dessus d'elle avec ses cuisses de chaque côtés du bassin de la blonde. Brittany poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque son dos rencontra la surface molle du canapé, et elle eu à peine le temps de réaliser se qu'il se passait que les lèvres de la Latina se trouvèrent sur son cou exposé. Elle haleta à la sensation de la bouche chaude contre sa peau , et ses mains partirent s'accrocher dans le dos de l'autre jeune femme qui grognait désormais en embrassant la base de la nuque offerte.

-Comment veux-tu que je me contrôle si tu… Gémis comme ça ?…. Siffla Santana avec une voix rauque tout en couvrant chaque centimètre de peau de baisers mouillés.

Ha. Apparemment ,Santana n'était pas aussi tranquille que ça… Brittany poussa un autre gémissement lorsque la langue de la brune remplaça ses lèvres sur son cou, et elle s'agrippa fermement au tissu du tee-shirt sous ses mains pour ne pas chuter du canapé. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile à mesure que les coups de langue remontaient vers son oreille, et elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque la Latina mordilla son lobe avec ferveur. Elle sentait la poitrine haletante de Santana se presser contre son ventre, et la sensation de plaisir qui en résultat la fit s'arquer contre le corps de la plus âgée. Le film continuait, mais aucune d'entre elles n'y prêtaient attention, trop concentrée sur l'autre en ce moment. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu, les mains de la Latina partant à la découverte de ses formes.

Brittany soupira en sentant les doigts caressés sa peau en -dessous de son débardeur, et se délecta des grognements de plus en plus fort qui s'échappait des lèvres de Santana. Les dents contre son cou ratissèrent brusquement un endroit particulier, et la blonde gémit bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière, la respiration haletante sous le pic de plaisir qui la traversa. Santana réagit immédiatement et s'appliqua furieusement à mordiller et à lécher cet endroit, faisant gémir pathétiquement notre héroïne. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, ses reins littéralement enflammés par les sensations grisantes que lui faisait ressentir son amie. Elle savait déjà que le traitement délicieux que faisait subir la brune à son cou lui laisserait une marque, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait. _Elle voulait plus_.

-Saaaaan…. Gémit- elle en tentant de retenir l'attention de la brune.

-Hm ?… Marmonna distraitement la Latina en continuant sa douce torture.

Elle mordilla sensuellement la clavicule de la blonde, se qui eu pour effet de la faire à nouveau gémir de plaisir.

-San !…

-Quoi ? Souffla la jeune fille avec exaspération alors qu'elle détacha sa bouche du cou maltraité pour regarder le visage de Brittany.

-Embrasse- moi… Geignit la blonde sous elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Les yeux de Santana brillèrent dangereusement et elle eu soudain l'air affamée. Brittany déglutit, la respiration haletante ,et la brune écrasa sans plus attendre ses lèvres contre les siennes avec voracité. La jeune fille gémit bruyamment sous l'intensité de l' action, et elle fut aussitôt prise de tournis en sentant la passion de Santana la traverser à travers ce baiser. Dieu , les baisers de la Latina étaient tellement bons !… La Latina prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour ensuite la sucer doucement, et une vague de désir parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Brittany alors qu'elle se retrouvait à gémir de plus en plus fort. Bien vite sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et retraça leurs contours, demandant silencieusement l'accès. Brittany ne réfléchit même pas une seconde avant d'accueillir en soupirant le bout de chair avec sa propre langue.

Lorsqu 'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, les deux jeunes filles gémirent de concert, et les mains de Santana serrèrent brutalement les fesses de la blonde qui poussa un râle d'extase en collant son bassin aux hanches de la brune. Les mains blanches de Brittany se frayèrent un chemin jusque dans les boucles noirs de la Latina et elle la tira vers elle pour approfondirent le baiser. Santana poussa un grognement animal et elle enfoui sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde . Tout le corps de Brittany tremblait de plaisir sous les assauts incessants de son amie. Elle avait l'impression que Santana était partout à la fois : ses mains se baladaient en toute liberté sur ses hanches, passant dangereusement sous son tee-shirt à plusieurs reprises. Mais la jeune fille ne la repoussa pas. Elle en avait trop besoin. Si Santana ne la touchait pas _maintenant_ elle allait perdre la tête.

La langue de la Latina glisse sensuellement contre ses lèvres, et Brittany ne résista pas à l'envie de sucer le bout de chair. Santana gémit bruyamment et déconnecta pendant quelques secondes leurs lèvres, et elles purent reprendre leur souffle. Brittany se précipita à nouveau pour ravir la bouche pulpeuse ,et tira Santana dans un baiser fiévreux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la blonde laissa le contrôle à la Latina, et elle se laissa tout simplement aller aux vagues de chaleur qui consumaient son corps et son bas-ventre. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus plus langoureux, de plus en plus profonds, et bientôt les mains de Santana se firent plus aventureuses, remontant inexorablement vers la poitrine haletante de l'autre fille. Brittany frissonna tandis que les mains sous son débardeur caressait ses flancs, et ne réalisa qu'au dernier instant quelle était la direction finale. Elle rompit brusquement le baiser et inspira bruyamment lorsque les mains de la brune atteignirent enfin ses siens. _God,_ elle n'avait pas mit de soutien-gorge !

Santana s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle touchait directement la peau de sa meilleure amie ,et Brittany la vit se mordre la lèvre avec force, ses yeux s'assombrissant en quelques secondes. Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua dans sa gorge en regardant la femme qui était incontestablement la plus sexy du monde se pencher à nouveau vers ses lèvres et glisser sa langue entre les siennes . Brittany gémit à la sensation retrouvée, et les mains de la Latina se mirent en action. Son index traça lentement des cercles autour de son mamelon, les halètement répétés de la blonde encourageant Santana à s'aventurer plus loin. Brittany perdait la raison.

Toutes ses sensations, c'était trop !… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie autant de plaisir, et les décharges qui la traversait de part en part alors que les pouces frottaient maintenant ses mamelons gonflés la firent trembler. Sa prise dans les cheveux de Santana s'accentua. Elle avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose, parce qu'elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle allait tomber si rien ne la retenait. Elle sentait sa culotte complètement humide alors qu'une des cuisses de la brune se glissa entre ses jambes pour venir se coller contre son intimité. Elle étouffa un gémissement puissant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la Latina. Celle-ci continua sa torture en pinçant légèrement son sein droit, et malaxa vigoureusement celui de gauche avec un sourire taquin ancré sur son visage suant.

Il faisant extrêmement chaud autour d'elles, et la sueur perlait sur leur front. La tension qui s'accumulait au creux des reins de Brittany menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Son sang pulsait dans ses temps, sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser sortir les gémissements rauques que provoquaient les caresses de Santana. La blonde tira sur ses cheveux brutalement et mordit la lèvre inférieure de la Latina avec force, tirant légèrement dessus jusqu'à se qu'un son étouffé lui parvienne aux oreilles. Les mouvements contre sa poitrine se firent moins intenses, Santana gémissant pitoyablement alors que la langue de Birttany s'enroulait autour de la sienne dans un ballet sensuel.

La jeune fille sentait son intimité battre douloureusement contre la cuisse de la brune, et elle amorça un mouvement de bassin pour tenter de se soulager un peu. Le contact entre la cuisse et l'humidité croissante de Brittany eurent raison de leur dernières barrières. Santana poussa un râle en rejetant la tête en arrière, tout comme Brittany. La blonde papillonna des yeux sous la décharge de plaisir qui la traversa, et un sourire carnassier glissa au coin des lèvres de Santana. Elle souleva en vitesse le haut de la blonde, qui n'eu pas le temps de protester car la langue de la Latina s'enroulait déjà autour de son mamelon rose.

-Ho. Mon. Dieu !…. Souffla Brittany en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'autre fille.

Les sensations que cela engendra menacèrent de faire tourner de l'oeil la jeune danseuse. Elle pouvait mourir à l'instant. Bon sang, une langue pareille devrait être interdite !… Elle gémit délicieusement dans l'oreille de Santana ,qui titillait toujours le bout de chair gonflé, puis le mordilla doucement avant de relever son regard vers le visage de Brittany. Les yeux clos, la jeune fille essaya désespérément de contrôler sa respiration, mais elle échoua pathétiquement. Tout se qu'elle pouvait faire être de gémir à répétition alors que mordillements, baisers et coups de langue s'enchaînaient sur ses seins. Elle commença à se moudre inconsciemment contre la cuisse de Santana ,et elle soupira en sentant la tension entre ses jambes augmentée considérablement.

Et soudain elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Santana, la repoussant légèrement. Le regard rempli de désir de la Latina se chargea d'incompréhension, et Brittany se contenta d'hocher la tête, haletante. Elle se redressa en tremblant, complètement frustrée. Son clitoris pulsait douloureusement contre sa culotte, et elle ressenti le besoin imminent de se soulager dans la salle de bain, mais elle se força à rencontrer les yeux désormais anxieux de Santana.

-Qu'est se qu'il y a ?… Demanda d'une voix rauque la brune en se réinstallant à une distance raisonnable de la jeûne fille.

-Je penses… Qu'on devrais ralentir un peu… Réussit à articuler Brittany en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Santana cligna des yeux.

-Ho…

Brittany se mordit la lèvre, une gêne s'installant .Il le fallait. Se n'était même pas sensé aller aussi loin entre elles…. Elle avait désespérément envie que Santana l'embrasse à nouveau et s'occupe encore d'elle comme précédemment, mais elles ne pouvaient pas. Se serait aller trop loin, et trop de choses changeraient entre elles. Santana poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance. Ses lèvres étaient gonflés et plus rouges que d'habitude, et ses yeux luisaient encore de luxure lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Brittany. Celle-ci déglutit devant le désir évident qu'avait son amie pour elle sur le moment, mais Santana ferma les yeux et se releva lentement , la blonde immobile sur le canapé.

-Je crois que je vais y aller alors… Déclara-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

-Ok… Fut tout se que pu répondre la blonde.

La Latina se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa chastement la bouche, et Brittany soupira d'aise sous la tendresse maladroite qui s'en dégageait .

-Je te verrais demain, Ok ? On regarderas la fin de _Pocahontas_ chez moi… Ajouta la brune en mettant ses chaussures et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Brittany acquiesça, incapable de dire le moindre mot, et vit la porte se refermer derrière Santana. Elle resta assise avec les yeux fixés sur la sortie, puis elle se leva à son tour, et prit sa couette dans des gestes lents pour le remettre sur son lit, où elle s'affala sans plus de détour. Son cerveau était en ébullition. C'était sans aucun doute… La chose la plus excitante qu'elle ai faite de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>-Attends, tu peux me la refaire là ? ...<p>

-Santana et moi avons faillit avoir des relations sexuelles. Répéta Brittany en se mordant la lèvre.

-Oooooook… Hum, Brittany ?

-Oui ?

-Tu permet que je te pose une question ?

-Vas-y .

-**WTF ? ! ? !** S'écria Kurt avec une voix hystérique.

Plusieurs clients se retournèrent, et Brittany lui fit signe de se taire. Le jeune homme s'excusa envers les personnes présentes à côté d'eux, puis se tourna vers son amie avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes .

-Comment ça a pu arrivé ? !…

-Et bien tout à commencer lorsque Santana m'a proposé qu'ont soient des amis avec bénéfices…

-QUOI ? !

-Oui, je sais moi aussi ça m'a paru insensé au début, mais…

-Pas de "mais" ! C'est totalement fou comme idée ! La coupa Kurt en croisant les bras.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu de problème pour l'instant. Je veux dire, le seul truc qui était à craindre était qu'ont se sentent mal à l'aise après ça en la présence de l'autre. Mais se n'est pas arrivé ! On discute toujours normalement, on prends nos déjeuners ensembles, on rigolent et on regardent des Disney. Rien n'a changé à part qu'on devient un peu plus intime physiquement.

-Et quand est-ce que vous avez décidé d'être des _sexfriends_ ? Railla le brun en s'accoudant à la chaise.

-On est pas _sexfriends _! On s'autorisent simplement à s'embrasser…

-C'est pas se que tu viens de me dire il y a deux secondes. Rétorqua Kurt .

-On a juste été prises dans le moment, ça peut arrivé à tout le monde ! Se défendit la blonde, mais elle savait qu'elle était peu convaincante.

-Ouais, ouais, depuis combien de temps ?

-…Depuis hier … Répondit Brittany d'une petite voix coupable.

-GOD, BRITTANY ! ! Et tu trouves ça normal que vous vous sautiez dessus en moins d'un jour ? ! S'exclama le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca ne se reproduira pas, je compte bien rester dans une relation platonique avec elle. Rajouta la blonde ne fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt ricana.

-Vu comme tu es attirée par elle, je doute que tu t'en tienne avec une relation platonique, l'énorme suçon violet dans ton cou en est la preuve.

-Je veux être amie avec Santana, Kurt. Et rien de plus. Dit avec une voix ferme la jeune fille.

Le serveur soupira.

-Ecoute, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute ta sincérité. Je sais que tu tiens à elle et que son amitié t'es précieuse, mais vu la tension sexuelle entre vous deux, je ne penses pas qu'un rapprochement physique vous soient favorables…

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je saurais gérer à l'avenir.

Kurt pinça ses lèvres dans une moue dubitative, mais n'ajouta rien. Brittany avait eu besoin de se confier auprès de lui en arrivant le lendemain au **Dalton Coffee**, mais la réaction de son ami la faisait douter. Et si c'était vrai ? Elle ne niait pas son attirance pour la belle brune, mais elle pouvait se contrôler, non ?… Des flashs de la veille l'assaillirent, et sa confiance vacilla quelque peu. Il était vrai que les événements de la veille penchait en sa défaveur… Mais en même temps elle ne pensait pas pouvoir revenir à leur relation d'avant. Les baisers chastes la comblait parfaitement. Hier avait juste était une erreur de parcours, elles s'étaient laissées emporter. Elle et Santana avaient juste convenues de quelques baisers, et elles se contenteraient de ça.

Un éclat de rire attira soudain son attention. Elle vit Blaine écroulé sur le comptoir, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'un autre garçon assez mignon lui souriait avec assurance. La jeûne fille remarqua aussitôt le visage de Kurt se rembrunir à la vision des deux jeunes gens riant ensembles, et il plissa du nez avec dédain.

-Qui c'est lui ? Demanda la blonde en chuchotant à son oreille.

-Un ancien ami de Fac de Blaine. Sebastian. Cracha le garçonne fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a l'air sympa. Blaine et lui semblent proches.

-Je ne l'aime pas du tout .

-Jaloux ? Lança la blonde avec un clin d'oeil taquin.

Le regard noir que lui jeta Kurt la fit rire, et cela attira l'attention de leur patron, qui sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kurt. Le jeûne garçon rougit, et sourit timidement à Blaine, avant de baisser les yeux au sol, les joues légèrement roses.

-Blaine a pourtant un intérêt flagrant pour toi. Et son copain de la Fac vient apparemment de le remarquer. L'avertit alors Brittany en voyant les yeux perçants du grand brun se fixer avec froideur sur le jeûne serveur.

Kurt redressa la tête et affronta Sebastien du regard. Se ne fut que lorsque Blaine secoua l'épaule de son ami défalque celui-ci rompit le contact avec Kurt.

-Tu as de la concurrence . Déclara avec malice la jeune fille en terminant son café.

Kurt se contenta de grogner ,et il repartit faire son service. Brittany rit aux réactions adorables de son meilleur ami, et elle reprit à son tour son travail.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 5 jours depuis la fameuse soirée chez Brittany, et les deux amies avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'oublier le léger dérapage de l'autre jour. Chaque matin, Brittany avait le droit à son baiser d'au revoir, et elle déjeunait encore ensemble à chaque midi, parlant de tout et de rien comme si de rien n'était. Parfois le soir, Santana venait chez Brittany pour regarder un film, et elle se faisait une séance câlins devant la télé. Elles ne dépassèrent plus le stade des baisers , bien que souvent elles se retrouvaient le souffle court et les yeux brûlants. Mais elles arrivaient à maintenir ce rythme de vie. Brittany était heureuse .Ses cours se portaient bien, elle avait de grandes chances d'entrer dans une compagnie de danse professionnelle, elles s'étaient fait beaucoup d'amis ses deux dernières semaines, et son travail lui plaisait.<p>

Son rendez-vous avec Artie s'était très bien passé . Il avait été charmant durant tout le repas, et avait même payé en refusant ploiement l'argent que lui avait tendu Brittany . A la fin, il lui avait proposé une sortie pour la semaine d'après, et la jeune fille avec tout de suite accepter, se qui avait sembler ravir le garçon . Santana s'était par ailleurs montrée un peu distante suite à cette annonce, mais son étrange attitude disparu dés l'instant où les lèvres de Brittany s'étaient retrouvées sur les siennes, les faisant tombés sur le canapé de la Latina en pouffant de rire. Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien … Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La sonnette de l'entrée retenti, et Brittany ne releva pas immédiatement la tête du comptoir, trop occupée à essayer d'enlever une tâche sur une assiette. Mais elle fut bien obligé de regarder le nouveau client lorsque celui-ci s'assit en face d'elle, les mains croisées sur le bar.

-Bienvenue, que puis- je vous offr… Quinn ? S'étonna Brittany en fixant avec des yeux rond la nouvelle venue.

-Salut Brittany. Répondit l'autre blonde.

La stupéfaction passer, la jeune serveuse constata à quel point la blonde semblait tendue et nerveuse.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demanda ploiement Brittany.

-Un gin- tonic s'il te plaît.

-En plein après -midi ?

-J'en ai besoin. Répliqua sèchement la secrétaire en posant un billet sur la table.

Brittany ne dit rien et la servit. Elle observa intensément Quinn alors que celle-ci avalait cul-sec son verre, grimaçant légèrement au goût amer, et se posa mille questions. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la blonde depuis le début de la semaine . En fait, depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement le soir de la fête de Mike, Quinn avait disparu de son esprit . Brittany fronça les venait faire Quinn ici ? Et pourquoi se triturait-elle les doigts de cette façon ?

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda finalement la serveuse en essuyant un verre sale.

Quinn se grignota la lèvre, ses yeux fuyant le regard dur de Brittany. Elle avala sa salive, cherchant visiblement ses mots avec le plus grand soin.

-…Comment va Berry ?

-Je te demandes pardon ?

-…Comment va Berry ? Répéta Quinn un peu plus fermement.

Brittany souffla avec consternation.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-….

Quinn ne lui répondit pas, faisant tout pour ne pas croiser les yeux bleus qui la foudroyait du regard.

-Tu veux savoir si elle est encore perturbée pour la dernière fois c'est ça ? Bon sang Quinn, tu peux pas lui foutre un peu la paix et la laisser respirer ? Tu veux t'assurer qu'elle n'oublie pas les insultes que tu lui blanches continuellement à la figure ?… Tu crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ?

Le visage de l'ancienne cheerleader se durcit considérablement sous les accusations.

-Je te poses une question, pas la peine de me cracher à la figure tout se que tu ressens envers moi, ça va j'ai compris que tu me déteste ! Rétorqua froidement la blonde.

-En même temps tu ne fais rien pour que j'éprouve de la sympathie à ton égard. Tu es arrogante et désagréable depuis que tu me connais. Et franchement, le jeu que tu joue avec Rachel ne me plaît pas du tout. Répondit avec dureté Brittany.

-Je ne joue à aucun " jeu", Pierce. Je venais juste pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais si tu n'ai même pas capable de répondre à une simple question, je crois que j'ai fait une belle connerie en venant ici. Siffla Quinn avec émotion alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de craquer.

Le visage de Brittany prit un air confus.

-Tu…Es venue jusqu'ici pour savoir si Rachel va bien ?…

La colère traversa le regard de Quinn, qui se releva d'un bond en fulminant.

-Laisse tomber. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle partit d'un pas crispé, et Brittany se pencha sur le comptoir dans le but de l'arrêter.

-Quinn, attends !

Trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans la rue. Brittany fronça les sourcils, totalement confuse. Est- ce que Quinn venait tout juste de faire plusieurs arrêts de métro depuis le centre de Los Angeles pour lui demander des nouvelles de Rachel ? De plus, elle semblait vraiment inquiète… Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici…

* * *

><p>-Quinn est venue aujourd'hui au café.<p>

Santana arrêta ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu de la blonde et tourna sa tête vers elle, les sourcils froncé. Elle et Brittany se trouvait sur le canapé, la blonde calée confortablement contre le corps de la Latina, sa te^te reposée sur son épaule.

-Qu'est se qu'elle te voulait ?

-Avoir des nouvelles de Rachel .

-Ho.

-Ouais. J'ai pas compris son intention première en me demandant ça. Elle a débarqué avec des cenres sous les yeux et elle semblait super nerveuse, et l'instant d'après elle remet cette carapace de garce et elle s'en va avant que je puisse lui répondre !

Santana soupira et reprit son massage .

-Elle est foutue.

-Comment ça ?

-Quinn est amoureuse.

Brittany se tourna aussitôt vers son amie, une lueur d'incompréhension traversant son regard.

-… Gné ?…

-Elle est foutue. Elle commence à se rendre compte qu'elle a des sentiments pour Berry. Expliqua la brune en haussant ses épaules.

-Attends… Quinn aime Rachel ? ! Depuis quand ? ?

-J'en sais rien moi, sûrement depuis le lycée ! Toute façon je savais que Queen Bee était une capital G . Ajouta Santana avec nonchalance .

-Et tu peux deviner ça juste parce que elle m'a demander si Rachel allait bien ? … Déclara septiquement la blonde .

-Q est le genre de personne bipolaire. Elle a dû se triturer les méninges pendant plusieurs jours pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait embrassé Berry. C'est pour ça qu'elle était fatiguée. Finalement, elle a dû décidé de venir voir la seule personne qui pourrais savoir l'état d'esprit de sa chérie : toi . Ca a dû être vachement dur pour elle de mettre sa fierté de côté pour te demander ça…

-Donc se n'était pas mon imagination. Elle s'inquiètes vraiment pour Rachel .

-Ouais . Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit braquée lorsque tu lui as fait des reproches, elle ne s'avoue même pas à elle-même qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour Berry, si en plus toi tu commençais à la soupçonner, son égo en prendrait un coup !

Brittany soupira et laissa Santana s'occuper de ses cheveux blonds, lassée.

-Que tout ça est compliqué…

La Latina ricana et se pencha pour faire un bisou rapide sur la bouche de la blonde qui sourit dans le baiser.

-Les histoires de coeur le sont souvent Britt- Britt !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de la brune à regarder un vieil album photo. Comme à leur habitude, elles avaient regardés un film blottis l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé moelleux du salon , et Brittany avait fini par vouloir en apprendre plus sur les années d'études de Santana à l'Ecole de danse. Bien que réticente au début, la brune n'avait pas su résister au regard de chiot de la blonde, et elle avait sorti en grommelant son album . Cela faisait 15 min que la jeune fille s'extasiait devant les photos de la Latina faisant les pointes, exécutant une pirouette en l'air ou saluer la salle de spectacle en souriant comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse à ce moment- là…<p>

-Tu aimais vraiment la danse…

Le regard de Santana se fit lointain, puis elle secoua la tête de haut en bas.

-Ouais. Mais c'est du passé. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé cet album, ça devait être il y a deux ans avec ma mère.

Brittany cligna des yeux .

-Tu ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle avant... Dit-elle doucement.

La mâchoire de la Latina se crispa légèrement, se qui alerta tout de suite notre héroïne.

-On ne se parle plus depuis deux ans en fait. Donc je voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler.

Brittany se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Désolé …

-T'en fait pas, c'est juste que nous ne sommes plus exactement en très bon terme depuis que je…

Elle se racla la gorge.

-… Depuis qu'elle m'a surprise avec une fille dans mon lit. Finit-elle en faiblissant en fin de phrase.

La blonde vit que la mention de cet événement bouleversait encore la Latina, et elle s'empressa de passer un bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Hey… N'en parle pas si ça te fais du mal…

Santana sourit chaleureusement à la tentative d'apaisement de sa meilleure amie, et elle prit le menton de Brittany délicatement entre son pouce et son index, le soulevant jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brittany inspira profondément, le goût si particulier des lèvres de la Latina envahissant immédiatement sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et caressa la base des cheveux de l'autre fille avec ses doigts dans un geste rassurant. Elle glissa sa langue légèrement contre la lèvre inférieure de Santana qui poussa un soupir de plaisir, et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Leur langue se rencontrèrent avec douceur, chacune profitant de la sensation de plénitude qui en résultait. Santana fut la première à rompre le baiser, ses yeux encore tristes brillants de gratitude encore son amie. Brittany lui sourit tendrement, peinée de voir la brune aussi vulnérable.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée sans s'éloigner du visage de la blonde.

-Pas de quoi… Répondit-t-elle en caressant sa joue de sa main valide.

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne minute, puis Santana se décala légèrement, et la jeûne danseuse ressenrti aussitôt un manque cruel de chaleur.

-Je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ? Demanda doucement la Latina en souriant.

-Avec beaucoup de cacao, s'il te plaît…

Santana acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Brittany soupira et se laissa retomber sur la canapé. Elle n'aimait pas voir son âme dans cet état. Son coeur se serrait toujours douloureusement lorsque Santana montrait ses faiblesses. Mais en même temps elle chérissait chaque instants de vulnérabilité, parce qu'elle savait que la Latina ne montrait pas ce côté de sa personnalité à tout le monde. En fait, elle doutait même qu'elle se soit confier à Quinn pour ce genre de choses… Cela prouvait à Brittany qu'elle était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour la brune, et son coeur se gonfla rien qu'à cette idée.

Elle se releva et remit son tee-shirt en place, et décida d'observer un peu les objets qui l'entourait en attendant le retour de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de regarder se qui constituait le salon de la brune, et les photos sur le buffet attirèrent immédiatement son attention. Elle s'approcha, les mains dans le dos, et se pencha pour pouvoir voir de plus près les visages des personnes composant chaque photographie.

Dans le plus grand cadre, Santana se tenait apparemment sur une estrade et faisait des cornes à Quinn. toutes les deux souriaient à l'appareil. Brittany rit devant cette image si innocente des deux jeunes filles, qui devait avoir environ 15 ans lorsque la photo avait été prise. Elles semblaient vraiment heureuses et épanouies à cette époque… La photo suivante représentait la Latina d'une vingtaine d'année, entourée par une homme et une femme plus âgées. Son visage, bien que souriant, dégageait quelque chose de triste qui peina la blonde. La femme avait des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi pénétrants que ceux de Santana : ça devait être sa mère, mais contrairement à la jeune fille qui avait un regard chaud et profond, la femme avait un regard dur et qui faisait froid dans le dos. L'homme à ses côtés avait un regard paisible et il dégageait une aura de bienveillance et de gentillesse qui plu tout de suite à Brittany. Pas étonnant que son amie aime son père plus que tout…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais le changement entre la Santana souriante de 15 ans et celle de 20 ans lui fit dire que c'était entre cette période là que sa relation avec sa mère avait dû se dégrader. Ca devait être pendant ces cinq années que Santana avait dû comprendre sa bisexuealité. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'une mère puisse changée d'attitude envers sa propre fille simplement par que celle-ci à une sexualité différente. La maman de Brittany ne réagirait pas comme ça si elle savait que Brittany aimait les _Sweet Lady Kisses_ avec la Latina…

Deux mains glissèrent contre son ventre et le menton de Santana se posa doucement contre son épaule. Brittany sursauta mais se détendit bien vite en sentant le parfum de la Latina l'envahir.

-Qu'est se que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle au creux de son cou.

-Je regardes tes photos de famille… Ton père à l'air vraiment gentil…

Elle sentit Santana esquisser un sourire contre sa nuque.

-Ouais, il est génial… Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Tu avais l'air heureuse avec Quinn quand vous étiez plus jeunes… Ajouta la blonde en posant ses mains sur celles qui se trouvaient maintenant enroulée autour de sa taille.

-Je l'étais… Tout était tellement plus facile à l'époque… Soupira la brune.

Un silence s'installa.

-Es-tu heureuse aujourd'hui ?… Lui demanda finalement Brittany tout en continuant à regarder les photographies.

Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais plongea son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune fille et embrassa tendrement son épaule nue. Brittany frissonna. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à son oreille, picorant lentement chaque centimètres de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Brittany soupira en fermant les yeux, voulant que ces sensations durent pour l'éternité. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans chacun de ses baisers que Brittany fut bientôt submerger par l'émotion, et elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Santana arrêta d'embrasser son cou et la fit lentement pivoter pour qu'elles se retrouvent face à face, leurs yeux connectés. La Latina prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains douces, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis heureuse avec toi…

Sa voix rauque trembla légèrement lorsque les mots passèrent à travers ses lèvres, et les battements de coeur de la blonde s'accélérèrent dangereusement. Son souffle se bloqua sous l'intensité de cette phrase, et elle s'avança presque instinctivement vers Santana pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes . La brune soupira sous le baiser et ferma les yeux, amenant le visage de la blonde d'avantage vers elle. Brittany crû que sa cage thoracique allait éclatée tellement ses émotions étaient intenses. Cette simple phrase l'avait complètement bouleversée.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la Latina, rapprochant leur corps au maximum, et elle accentua la pression contre les lèvres pleines qui se mouvaient contre les siennes. Santana inspira fortement par le nez, et approfondit avec empressement au baiser en mordillant la lèvre de la plus jeune qui haleta à la sensation. Brittany commença à respirer difficilement, sa température grimpa d'un coup alors que les mains de la brune s'aventurait désormais dans le bas de son dos. Santana continua pendant encore quelques temps à doucement grignoter la lèvre inférieure de son homologue qui entrouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène, puis inséra sa langue ,gagnant ainsi un premier gémissement sourd de la part de Brittany. Le baiser s'échauffa considérablement, leur langue se frôlant pour faire haleter l'autre le plus souvent possible. Santana aspirer le souffle de la jeune fille, qui dû bientôt les diriger vers le canapé pour ne pas chuter au sol sous les vertiges de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'arracha du baiser pour quelques secondes le temps de s'allonger , puis prit sans attendre le col de la chemise de la brune pour écraser ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles gémirent à l'unisson, les mains de Santana déjà sous son tee-shirt, et elle frissonna violemment lorsque leur peau furent en contact.

Ca allait de nouveau trop loin. Mais la déclaration de Santana résonnait encore dans son esprit, et tout se qu'elle voulait faire était de montrer à son amie à quel point elle avait été touchée par ces mots. Elle ne pensait plus clairement, tout son corps brûlant de désir pour la femme au-dessus d'elle.

Santana grogna en embrassant furieusement sa meilleure amie qui n'était plus que gémissement, et elle caressa avec envie le ventre plat et tonique de la blonde. Brittany se sentit brûler là où les mains de la brune passaient, traçant des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau frissonnante. Santana prit sa lèvre entre ses dents et la suça intensément, faisant gémir bruyamment la jeune blondeur se tortilla déséperémement pour obtenir d'avantage de frictions entre leur corps. Santana accéda à sa demande en glissant son genou contre l'entrejambe de Brittany, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'une vague de plaisir la submergea brusquement. La déconnection momentanée de leurs lèvres permit à la Latina de descendre vers son cou, mordant férocement la marque encore sensible qu'elle avait laissée quelques jours auparavant. Brittany étouffa un grognement sourd en sentant la langue s'appliquer sur son suçon, et elle entama un mouvement de va-et-viens contre la cuisse de Santana. Mais son pantalon était un barrage à son soulagement, et sa frustration atteignit des sommets.

Santana arrêta brusquement tout mouvement et détacha ses lèvres du cou rougi de la blonde qui poussa un soupire de mécontentement.

-On devrait arrêter, non ?… Je veux dire… La dernière fois tu… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix atrocement sexy.

-Oublie se que j'ai dit. L'interrompit Brittany ,ses yeux brillants d'envie.

-Mais…

-San. Siffla-t-elle ,les yeux incroyablement sombres.

Santana déglutit en entendant le ton chaud et pressée de sa meilleure amie, puis un sourire carnassier remplaça son air hésitant. Cette fois se fut au tour de la blonde d'avaler sa salive devant la lueur de luxure qui luisait dans les orbes noirs de la Latina.

-J'aime quand tu deviens autoritaire… Murmura-t-elle en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres et en se penchant vers son cou une fois de plus.

Brittany poussa un couinement en sentant les dents de la brune s'enfoncer profondément dans sa peau tendre, et la douleur se mélangea avec son plaisir . Son tee-shirt se retrouva tout à coup juste en -dessous de sa poitrine, laissant son ventre exposé au regard perçant de la Latina. Elle stoppa ses morsures dans son cou, prenant le temps d'admirer les ados parfaitement dessinés sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Le regard de Santana s'alluma en tombant sur un grain de beauté juste à côté du nombril, et Brittany eu l'envie instinctive de se couvrir le corps devant un tel éclat de désir. Mais dés que les lèvres de la Latina se posèrent délicatement sur la tâche, son ventre se contracta brusquement alors qu'elle haleta fortement en se mordant la langue. Son corps était parcouru de décharges de plaisir à chaque fois que la bouche de Santana entrait en contact avec un morceau de peau de son ventre, et des petits gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge sous les assauts de la brune.

Lorsque la langue de Santana commença à tracer son chemin de plus en plus haut en laissant des sillons humides sur son passage, Brittany ferma précipitamment les yeux pour s'empêcher de pousser un râle de plaisir. Les mains de la brune soulevèrent complètement son tee-shirt, et elle se retrouva soudain en soutien- gorge devant le regard avide de Santana. Elle frissonna violemment en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la Latina, et elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration pendant tout le temps où les yeux noirs parcouraient son buste , la bouche de la brune entrouverte.

-Tu es tellement belle… Souffla Santana en reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec un grognement sourd.

Brittany gémit lorsque leur langue bataillèrent pour la domination, se dégustant mutuellement avec lenteur. Puis Santana repartit vers le bas à partir de son nombril, insérant légèrement sa langue dedans, puis remonta vers sa poitrine. La cage thoracique de Brittany se soulevait rapidement au rythme des battements de son coeur, et elle frémit en sentant la pointe de la langue de la Latina appuyée sur le tissu qui recouvrait son mamelon. Elle se sentit devenir humide rien qu'en ressentant le souffle chaud de la brune contre son sein. Santana s'amusa à embrasser le bourbon qui pointait à travers le soutien-gorge, faisant gémir la blonde avec délice.

-Saaaan….. S'il te plaît …. Se plaignit Brittany, de plus en plus frustrée par le comportement joueur de son amie.

Elle sentit le sourire taquin de la brune se dessiner contre sa peau, et son soutien-gorge s'envola à travers la pièce en quelques secondes. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant que la bouche chaude de Santana n'englobe totalement son mamelon, et elle cria sous le pic de plaisir qui déferla en elle.

-_Ho mon … !_

La langue de la plus âgée s'aventura sur la bosse rose, et elle eu droit à un autre gémissement de la part de la jeune fille sous elle. Elle fit donc passer plusieurs fois sa langue sur le monticule, veillant à capter chaque réactions de Brittany. Celle-ci se frottait maintenant de tout son long contre le corps de Santana, provoquant une friction contre son entrejambe. La tension augmenta dés que la brune lécha consciencieusement son mamelon, malaxant son autre sein avec sa main tandis que l'autre caressait maintenant l'orée de son jeans. Soudain, Brittany enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Santana et renversa sa tête en arrière pour plus de contact, se qui eu pour effet de faire grogner la Latina. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle prit les fesses de la blonde et la souleva sans effort du canapé . Brittany poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais lorsque Santana commença à se diriger vers son lit, elle resserra sa prise autour du cou de celle-ci.

Elles tombèrent lourdement sur les draps blancs, et Santana reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle tourna sa langue autour du bourbon gonflée, puis fit subir le même traitement à son homologue, tout ça sous les gémissements incessants de la blonde contre elle. Brittany prit le visage de Santana sur impulsion et écrasa leurs lèvres ensembles, voulant goûter encore une fois à la sensation de leur langue réunit. Elle se délecta du gémissement bruyant qui s'échappa de la gorge de Santana, et elle ronronna de plaisir lorsqu'elle enfoui ses mains dans les doux cheveux de la jeûne femme. Elle suça avec ardeur la lèvre de la Latina qui étouffa un autre gémissement entre ses dents, et leur baiser prit un rythme affolant. Les mains se perdaient sur le cor de l'autre, les soupirs et gémissement emplirent la pièce, leur excitation montant de minute en minute.

La culotte de Brittany était trempée, elle le sentait à chaque mouvement de bassin qu'elle faisait contre la cuisse de Santana. Elle sanglota lorsque les vagues de plaisir se firent de plus en plus rapprochées, et elle mordit férocement la lèvre de la Latina en prenant une de ses mains pour la guider jusqu'à la lisière de son jeans. L'action fit aussitôt haleter la brune, et elle se lécha les lèvres dans l'attente. Brittany voyait qu'elle attendait confirmation .

-S'il te plaît.. Je… J'ai besoin… Réussit à dire la blonde avec une voix cassée

Elle avait le sentiment écrasant qu'elle **devait** être soulager rapidement. Son excitation était telle qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour jouir. Santana la contempla un instant, fouillant à travers son regard une lueur quelconque d'hésitation, mais Brittany était trop frustrée pour réfléchir correctement. Alors lentement, son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses pieds en la laissant en culotte, le visage de Santana planant à quelques centimètres de ses jambes. La blonde retint son souffle lorsque la Latina remonta lentement vers elle, son souffle frôlant toute la longueur de ses jambe jusqu'à son ventre.

Elle se positionna au-dessus de Brittany, qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour prendre tendrement les lèvres de l'autre entre les siennes. Le baiser se fit langoureux et passionné, et la main de Santana fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa meilleure amie qui inspira fortement avec anticipation. Elle sentit un courant d'air frais s'insinuer à travers le tissu, et elle senti d'autant plus son humidité croissante à mesure que la main s'approchait de son intimité. Santana ne rompit pas le baiser alors que ses doigts écartaient enfin les pans du tissu et glissèrent un peu plus bas, rencontrant les plis humide. Brittany gémit doucement au premier toucher, et elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour facilité l'avancée de la brune. Les deux jeunes filles respiraient difficilement quand Santana entama un mouvement circulaire sur le clitoris .

Jamais de toute sa vie Brittany n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Elle se cambra alors que Santana la touchait intimement, ses lèvres planant à seulement quelques millimètre de son visage. C'était incroyable . Chaque parcelles de son corps s'enflammaient, et son bas-ventre se tordit violemment alors qu'un gémissement plus puissant que les autres résonna dans la chambre. Un doigt glissa facilement jusqu'à son paquet de nerfs grâce à l'humidité impressionnante qui s'écoulait du sexe de la blonde. La jeune fille se mordit la langue sous les pics de plaisirs qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, ses mains tirant désespérément sur les cheveux de Santana, qui malgré la douleur accéléra un peu plus ses frottements contre cet endroit sensible. Brittany bougea des hanches sans contrôle de son corps, et son bassin suivit les mouvements des doigts de la Latina . Elle ne se souciait pas de passer pour quelqu'un de pathétique, elle voulait juste que Santana aille_ plus vite_.

-_Mmmmhplusvite…_

-Quoi ?… Souffla Santana avec la voix la plus sexy qu'ai jamais entendu Brittany .

-Plus vite San_… _Gémit la blonde en léchant sensuellement la lèvre supérieure de la Latina.

-_Ho putain… _Grogna Santana en frissonnant de désir.

Son massage contre le sexe de Brittany prit une allure effrénée, et les gémissements de la blonde s'intensifièrent tandis que la tension dans son bas-ventre arrivaient à sa limite. Elle sanglota à chaque frottements contre son intimité, Santana poussant des grognements de plaisir au creux de son oreille. Les sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la Latina ajoutés aux caresses répétées contre son clitoris eurent raison de sa retenue et elle poussa un cri de jouissance en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses muscles se crispant sous l'explosion de plaisir qui déferla en elle. Elle sentit les doigts de Santana se couvrir de son liquide intime, et elle vit pendant plusieurs secondes des feux d'artifices lui troubler la vue. Elle entendit vaguement Santana gémir, sa main toujours contre son sexe, et elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur elle, le souffle court . Leur peau moite collait, et Brittany passa les prochaines minutes à essayer de réguler sa respiration en inspirant profondément. Lentement, les doigts se retirèrent de son intimité, la légère friction provoquant un petit gémissement de la part de la blonde, qui malgré sa fatigue savait qu'elle pourrait recommencer l'expérience immédiatement. Mais elle se contenant de ressentir les effets de son orgasme fulgurant. C'était l'une des meilleures séances de sexe qu'elle ai pratiquer, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus… Elle sentit Santana lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou, et elle soupira avant de prendre la Latina dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine dénudée.

-San…

-Hm ? Marmonna la voix fatiguée de la jeune femme contre elle.

-Tu as besoin que je…

-Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui répondit-elle en se calant confortablement sur sa poitrine.

-San ?

-Moui ?….

-C'était génial …

Elle sentit le sourire de la Latina s'agrandir contre sa peau, et Brittany soupira de contentement avant de prendre la couette et de la placer sur elles. Elle se sentit sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, et elle resserra sa prise sur le corps de Santana avant de s'endormir. Elle pensera au conséquences plus tard…

* * *

><p>Un froissement la réveilla un peu plus tard, et elle cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité. Elle était toujours en culotte, mais elle ne sentit plus la présence de la Latina à ses côtés. Endormie, elle entendit juste la porte de l'appartement se refermer, et réalisa alors que Santana venait de quitter le lit pour sortir. Brittany se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de chevet. 3H24. Un sentiment d'insécurité traversa la blonde,qui resserra son emprise sur le drap qui la recouvrait. Pourquoi Santana partirait-elle aussi tard?… Avait-elle des regrets ?… L'estomac de Brittany se tordit désagréablement, et elle se força à se recoucher en fermant les yeux. Mais impossible de se rendormir, elle se posait trop de questions en cet instant. Pourtant, elle finit par sombrer à nouveau, une boule coincée dans sa gorge.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany se réveilla au première lueur du matin, les cheveux en désordre. Elle bougea dans le lit, puis se redressa brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Tout lui revint en mémoire, et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains en paniquant. Mon dieu, elle avait jouit sous les doigts de Santana ! Elles avaient eu des relations sexuelles ! … La blonde gémit de désespoir et de honte en se remémorant chacun des gémissements qu'elle avait produit sous les caresses de son amie, et elle enfoui sa tête dans son coussin en jurant. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ?… Et puis elle se rappela enfin que la Latina avait quitter l'appartement très tard dans la nuit, et ses incertitudes remontèrent rapidement à la surface. Se qui était fait était fait, et Brittany, malgré sa colère contre elle-même pour avoir céder à la tentation, ne regrettait aucunement se qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Elle décida de s'envelopper du drap et sortit du lit pieds nus, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant le salon de Santana.<p>

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en remarquant la forme couchée sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha prudemment, et elle vit le visage de son amie à moitié en dehors d'un drap . Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait dormir profondément. Brittany soupira de soulagement , puis constata avec un froncement de sourcils que la brune ne l'avait pas rejointe au lit. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, blessée par cette évidence révélatrice . Elle soupira et marcha vers la cuisine, décidée à se réveiller avec un bon café. Les explications viendraient en temps voulues.

Elle prépara une carafe pleine, et se servit une tasse en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, ses yeux fixés sur Santana. Elle avait l'air si paisible comme ça… Rien à voir avec l'allumeuse d'hier. Brittany rougit encore en repensant à leurs ébats, et elle faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café lorsque les yeux de la Latina papillonnèrent brusquement. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage et elle se cacha sous son drap lorsqu'un rayon de lumière lui arriva en pleine figure. Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et la te^te de Santana réapparut brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Britt ? ...

-C'est mon prénom . Répondit avec un sourire la blonde en continuant de siroter son café.

Elle pouffa à nouveau en voyant l'air déboussolée de la brune, ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés tombant sur ses yeux. Elle était tellement mignonne au réveil !

La jeune fille se leva du canapé en tanguant, et s'approcha de la jeûne fille en souriant malgré ses traits tirés.

-Désolé, je pensais que tu serais déjà parti pour tes cours.

-Je commences plus tard aujourd'hui. Lui répondit Brittany en lui tendant la cafetière et une tasse.

Santana se pencha vers elle et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, coupant momentanément la parole à la jeune fille. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant que la brune agissait normalement. Ok, peut-être qu'elle s'était inquiéter pour rien. mais il fallait qu'elle en ai le coeur net.

-Euh… Santana ? Dit-elle timidement.

-Oui ? Lança la Latina en soupirant de bonheur dés qu'elle bu une gorgée de café.

-Pour se que… Pour se qu'il s'est passé… Déglutit la blonde en sentant son angoisse revenir au grand galop.

Santana rencontra son regard et son sourire se fana légèrement.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ? …Non ! Bien sûr que non, San ! S'exclama Brittany en paniquant.

-Ho. Cool, parce que moi non plus. Déclara -t-elle en paraissant soulagée.

Brittany eu un rire nerveux en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Comment je pourrais regretté ? C'est moi qui t'ai un peu forcer la main au début…

-T'es pas la seule à l'avoir voulue, Britt… J'en mourrais d'envie depuis le jour où on a regarder _Pocahontas_. Avoua doucement la brune en ne quittant pas Brittany des yeux .

Brittany rougit furieusement, embarrassée par l'intensité du regard de son amie.

-Ouais… Moi aussi… Finit-elle par dire avec une petite voix en souriant timidement.

Elles se regardèrent en sourire pendant encore une minute, puis Santana brisa le silence en choisissant ses mots :

-Donc… Qu'est se qu'on fait ? Je veux dire… Ca change pas mal de choses.

-Je suppose qu'on peux… Qu'on peux établir de nouvelles règles. Tenta la blonde en se triturant les doigts.

-… T'es sure ? Parce que sinon ça me dérange pas de faire comme si de rien n'était . J'ai vraiment pas envie que se soit bizarre entre nous. Insista la Latina .

-Je me sens pas mal à l'aise. Et toi ?

-Pareil .

-Bien .

-Cool.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, le soulagement se peignant visiblement sur le visage de Brittany.

-C'était vraiment bien hier. Comme… Vraiment, vraiment bien . Déclara la blonde après un autre silence.

-Merci . On vante souvent mes mérites en la matière ! Répondit Santana avec une pointe de fierté .

La jeûne fille se dégonfla légèrement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir que les exploits sexuelles de son amie était connue de tous… Un sentiment de jalousie la submergea alors qu'elle vit la brune se lever pour allumer le poste de télévision. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Santana, se n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient couchées ensemble une fois que ça allait devenir une habitude et que la Latina lui sera exclusive.

Santana revint s'assoir, télécommande à la main, et zapa vers la chaîne des infos. Le titre qui s'afficha fit froncer les sourcils à Brittany : **OVERDOSES MASSIVES EN PERIPHERIES DE LOS ANGELES . **

-Monte le son. Demanda-t-elle sans se détourner du poste.

Son amie obéit et elles purent enfin entendre les news.

_" …Selon le légiste présent ce matin lors de la découverte de plusieurs cadavres au quatre coin de ce quartier sans histoire, ces trois personnes seraient mortes d'une overdose de médicaments. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils prenaient ces pilules depuis plusieurs mois et à période rapprochées. La police essaye de trouver les dealers, mais les recherches sont pour l'instant infructueuse. Il est d'autant plus suspect que ces médicaments sont assez coûteux et ne se trouve pas dans toutes les pharmacies? Nous en seront peut-être plus dans les jours qui suivent. Ici Canal Antenne pour …"_

-C'est à côté d'ici… Dit finalement la blonde en frissonnant.

Santana ne répondit pas, les yeux encore fixés sur l'écran. Brittany fronça les sourcils en remarquant le teint pâle de son amie, et elle avança la pain pour toucher son front.

-Tu vas bien,San ? Tu es toute blanche .

Santana sursauta et l'éclair de peur qui traversa ses orbes noirs ne manqua pas à la blonde, mais la Latina reprit aussitôt contenance et dégagea en douceur la main posée sur son front.

-Tout va bien B, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu ne serais pas dan cet état si tu ne sortais pas aussi tard.

Santana cligna des yeux, soudainement nerveuse.

-Quoi ? ..

-Je t'ai vu quitter ton appart' vers 3H . Je sais que tu aimes bien fumer, mais j'espère que tu t'ai habillé chaudement ! Imagine que tu ai pris froid ! La gronda la blonde.

La Latina parut soulagée.

-Ouais, désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-La prochaine fois réveille- moi ,que je me retrouve pas toute seule dans ton lit .

Santana esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur sa table pour lui voler un baiser.

-Ok…

**Trèèèèèèèèèèèès long chapitre, j'espère que vous avez réussit à suivre ! ^^**

**Bon ,je vous préviens, mes prochains chapitres risquent d'avoir une longueur équivalente, donc je vous conseilles de vous accrochez ! **

**Voilà, voilà, je vous avez promis un changement important dans leur relation, et j'ai tenu ma parole ! Ok, c'est rapide me direz-vous, mais vous avez pu constater à quel point leurs tensions sexuelles avaient atteint des sommets ! Par contre si vous pensez que ça va durer… Haaaa je dirais rien ,mais si je veux faire un maximum de chapitres il faudra bien que des problèmes surviennent ! ^^**

**Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ( Si j'arrive à 200 commentaires, dans moins de 10 jours vous aurez droit à la suite ! )**


	15. Chapter 15

…**.. Je pars mardi, je reviens hier à 23H et je me dis : "il faut que je lise tout les chapitres des fanfics que je lis, mais pas aujourd'hui je suis crevée! " Aujourd'hui je reprend la Fac, et pendant un cour d'histoire de l'Art où je me faisais chier, je me dis : "Hey ! Et si j'allais voir ma boîte mail ? " Donc j'y vais, et là je vois plein de commentaires sur "voisines". **

**ET là….. Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et je murmure un "meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde…" .Et oui, je venais de me souvenir que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre AVANT de partir. **

**Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je l'avais fini, j'étais refaite de ma vie, et bah non. Il a fallu que j'oublie avant de partir chez ma pote. Et plus je lisais les reviews, plus je me tassais sur ma chaise de cours . Résultat: j'ai rien écouter, et à défaut d'être sur mon ordi où mon chapitre 15 était, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant. Genre comme si ça allait me faire me sentir mieux. Alors voilà, je vous le mets maintenant… Vous pouvez me frapper…**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une bonne heure que le même manège recommençait. Un regard de défi, un flirt, un regard victorieux. Brittany vit la mâchoire de Kurt se durcir à chaque provocation de l'étudiant adossé nonchalamment au comptoir du café. Evidemment, Blaine ne remarquait rien. Mais la jeune femme n'en était pas étonnée, son patron avait tendance à ne pas réaliser les choses évidentes, comme les regards de haine que se lançaient à fréquence régulières ses deux amis. Sebastian se pencha innocemment vers lui et lui enleva quelque chose dans ses cheveux,et le barman le remercia chaleureusement sans voir la lueur séductrice qui brillait dans les prunelles de son ami de Fac. Kurt fit une grimace de dégoût devant le geste pourtant ambigu, et Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement.<p>

-Kurt, tu devrais allez lui parler .

Le jeune serveur se détourna provisoirement du comptoir pour fixer son amie dans les yeux.

-A qui ?

-A Blaine. Vous devez vous dire se que vous avez sur le coeur. Soupira-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme jeter un nouveau regard noir en direction de Sebastian.

-Je ne peux pas Britt, je ne suis même pas sûr de se qu'il ressent pour moi. Et puis il semble parfaitement bien en compagnie de l'autre pédant… Grogna Kurt en versant du café en dehors de la tasse d'un client.

Il s'excusa en marmonnant de sa maladresse, mais continuait à lorgner méchamment les deux amis un peu plus loin. Brittany ne comprenait pas son ami parfois…

-Blaine craque pour toi, c'est tellement évident ! Il te cherche sans arrêt du regard, il rougit lorsque tu te penches trop en avant. bon sang, il te tiens même la porte lorsque tu sors de la cuisine ! Sans oublier qu'il t'as embrassé ! S'exclama la blonde .

-Ok, si tu pouvais le dire moins fort, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Souffla le brun en rougissant furieusement à l'évocation du baiser.

-Je me tairais lorsque tu te décideras enfin à bouger tes fesses et à dire à notre beau patron que tu l'aimes.

-Se n'est pas aussi simple ,Brittany ! Tu crois pas que j'y ai pensé des millions de fois ? Mais à chaque fois que je veux aller lui avouer, je me dit que nous n'avons pas reparler du baiser et que peut-être qu'il regrette et qu'en fait il ne me voit que comme un ami… Déclara le garçon d'une traite et paniquant.

-Oulà, respire Kurt ! Se que tu dis est totalement débile, Blaine n'est pas le genre de gars à embrasser quelqu'un sans y avoir réfléchi avant.

-Mais alors pourquoi ne vient pas me voir pour en parler ? C'est quand même lui qui m'as embrassé ! Dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a peur de ta réation.

-Mais je l'ai laissé m'embrassé ! C'est pas clair ça peut-être ? S'indigna le jeune homme en soulevant un sourcil.

Brittany retint un sourire devant l'emportement de son meilleur ami mais elle n'était pas sûre que se soit très approprier de rire dans ce genre de situation.

-Calme-toi. Si tu veux je peux allez lui poser quelques questions ! Lui proposa-t-elle .

-NON SURTOUT PAS ! S'écria précipitamment le garçon et essayant de la retenir par le bras.

Ses yeux écarquillés demandaient silencieusement à la blonde de ne rien faire, mais elle secoua la tête et se dégagea doucement.

-Je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression, Kurt. Je vais simplement essayer de savoir comment il se sens à propos de ça. Dit-elle ,rassurante.

Il desserra son emprise sur son bras avec hésitation, puis il la laissa s'avancer vers Blaine en se mordant la lèvre. Brittany hocha de la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas s'inquiéter, et elle s'approcha de son patron jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse poser sa main sur son épaule, coupant ainsi la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Sebastian.

-Blaine, je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

Le garçon cligna des yeux, curieux de savoir se que son employée lui voulait. Il se tourna ver somme ami de Fac et lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

-Je reviens dans quels instants Seb' .

Le grand brun acquiesça, non sans lancer à la jeune blonde un regard suspicieux. Brittany ne cilla pas devant la menace évidente, et préféra l'ignorer alors qu'elle poussait Blaine vers la cuisine. Dés que la porte se referma, elle se permit de soupirer et ancra son regard dans celui de son patron, qui se faisait maintenant interrogateur.

-Je t'écoutes .

-Bon je vais pas y passer par quatre chemin alors je serais brèves. Je sais que se ne sont pas mes affaires, et Kurt me tuerais si il savait que je te l'ai demandé, mais il est mon meilleur ami et je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état d'attente : alors je vais te le demander une fois, et après je ne m'immiscerais plus, promis.

-Wow, Brittany tu me fais peur là. Qu'est se qu'il se passe avec Kurt ? Un problème ? Demanda avec inquiétude le garçon aux yeux noisette.

Brittany prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et elle continua sur sa lancer :

_Kurtm''_.

-Quoi ? Déclara en fronçant les sourcils son patron, visiblement perdu.

-Kurt m'as parlé de votre baiser et il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas et en plus il n'aime vraiment pas la manière dont toi et ton ami de Fac êtes proches. Répéta Brittany en articulant.

Le visage de Blaine se teinta d'une légère couleur rose et il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. La blonde cru pendant un instant qu'il était en état de choc et se préparait à sortir son portable pour appeler le SAMU, mais le jeune homme revint à lui et se racla la gorge avec un regard gêné.

-Ho, heu…. Ok, il te la dit. Et bien ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment, je veux dire, j'ai remarquer que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, mais je ne pensais pas… Enfin ,comment peut-il penser que… Ok, je crois qu'il y a une incompréhension là… Béguaya-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Okkkkkkk… Tenta la jeune fille, peu certaine de se qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Blaine se pinça l'arrête du nez ,avant de revenir vers Brittany avec un regard troublé.

-Il est inquiet pour moi et Sebastian ? .. mais ça n'a aucun sens, c'est un bon ami ,rien de plus ! Et puis n'ais -je pas été clair à propos de mes sentiments lorsque je l'ai… Embrassé ? …

-Honnêtement, je crois que ça la surtout paumé un peu plus. Il est assez pessimiste quand à ses chances avec toi. Avoua la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je pensais qu'il n'éprouvais pas les même sentiments à mon égard, vu qu'il m'a évité depuis… Murmura le garçon brun.

-Blaine, Kurt est fou de toi. Mais le connaissant il ne feras jamais le premier pas. Je te rassures, il a vraiment apprécier le baiser, il a juste trop peur pour croire que tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui.

-… C'est vrai ? Demanda timidement le patron du café .

-Et il est très jaloux de ton copain, alors j'espère que tu réalises maintenant qu'il faut que tu te bouges.

-Ouais… Merci de me dire tout ça, Brittany.

-Kurt est mon meilleur ami, je refuse de le voir souffrir pour un truc aussi bête qu'un malentendu.

Blaine lui sourit.

-Tu es une personne formidable. Je suis content que Kurt est trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bon et pur que toi.

-Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir pour ami, malgré ses sarcasmes et son obsession pour la mode. Rajouta la blonde en souriant à son tour.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principal, le sourire permanent de Blaine faisant fronçé les sourcils de Sebastian, qui n'hésita pas à plisser des yeux lorsque Brittany lui sourit narquoisement en passant à côté de lui. A ce stade elle s'en fichait un peu de se mettre le jeune homme à dos, elle avait enfin obtenu des réponses concrètes, et Kurt pourra enfin allez de l'avant avec l'homme de sa vie. Le serveur l'attendait avec nervosité au même endroit que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, et elle pouffa en voyant la serviette tordue entre ses mains crispées.

-Alors alors ? Qu'est se qu'il a dit ? Vous avez parlez de quoi ? Au mon dieu ,je suis sûr qu'il sort avec cet espèce de narcissique prétentieux ! Paniqua le brun sans laisser à son amie le temps de lui répondre.

-Kurt… Kurt ! Coupa-t-elle en le voyant gesticuler pour rien.

-QUOI ? ! Cria le garçon en tremblant ,le visage rouge .

-Il t'aime bien aussi.

-Qu… Quoi ? Déglutit Kurt en posant une main sur son coeur.

Brittany lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Il t'aime, gros nigaud…

Le sourire méga watts qu'elle reçut en retour de ces paroles la fit éclater de rire, et elle gagna aussitôt l'attention de la majorité des clients présents au café. Elle eu le réflexe de regarder Blaine, et lorsque Kurt redescendit de son petit nuage, il se mit à rougir brusquement, et sourit timidement à son patron, qui toussa en rougissant furieusement à son tour.

-Il n'attend que toi, alors n'hésite pas et fonce ! Dit-elle à son meilleur ami.

-Hm… Je me doutes bien que tu n'as pas fait dans la subtilité pour que votre conversation dure seulement 10 minutes ? Répliqua le jeune serveur en lança un regard aiguisé à la blonde qui frissonna et avala sa salive.

-… RHHHAAAA écoute, j'en pouvais plus de vos petits regards en coin et de vos sourires niais, il vous fallait du concret ! ! S'écria soudainement Brittany avec exaspération.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu joues au petit couple avec Santana ? Ricana le brun tandis que son visage reprenait lentement une couleur normale.

Brittany s'étouffa dans sa propre salive.

-Santana et moi ne sommes pas en couple, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, parce que deux amies qui se jetent des regards enamourés à longueur de temps et qui couchent ensemble, c'est pas être en couple peut-être ? Rajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-D'abord, nous n'avons couchées ensembles qu'une seule fois ,et puis ont ne se jettent pas des regards enamourés !

-Ho pitié ! Je peux même voir les petits coeurs volés au-dessus de ma tête quand elle vient boire son café .

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua directement la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

-Et en plus ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous vous autorisez ce genre de "dérapé" dans votre amitié . Regarde, je n'essayerais pas de te faire changer d'avis, vous êtes toutes les deux assez grandes pour savoir se que vous faites, mais se n'est pas pour autant que je cautionnes. Ca va mal se finir, Britt. Et ça me ferais de la peine que tu le réalise trop tard…

Brittany garda le silence, comprenant que rien de se qu'elle pourra dire ne lui fera changer d'avis. D'ailleurs comment pourrait-elle le persuader qu'il n'y a rien à craindre vu qu'elle -même se pose encore des questions? …. Elle aimait avoir ce genre de relation avec Santana, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir parfois des doutes quand à la suite des événements. Parce qu'honnêtement, qu'est se qui pourrait résulter d'une telle relation?…. Non, elle ne devait plus y penser, parce que dés qu'elle le faisait elle se mettait à douter ,et la pensée que se qu'elles faisaient n'était pas bien lui faisait monter la bile à sa gorge. Donc elle se contenta de soupirer aux arguments de Kurt, et baissa les yeux pour reprendre le rinçage des assiettes dans levier en face d'elle.

le garçon ne remit plus la discussion sur la table par la suite, voyant que Brittany ne comptait pas s'éterniser sur sa relation compliquée avec sa voisine et amie de palier. Malgré ça, la blonde lançait de temps en temps un clin d'oeil au jeune serveur lorsque leur patron venait vers lui et lui souriait brièvement en le frôlant sciemment ,se qui ne manquait pas de faire atrocement rougir celui-ci. Brittany était heureuse pour son meilleur ami. il méritait quelqu'un comme Blaine, qui pourrait toujours se soucier de lui et l'aimer comme il le devait. Quelque chose alourdit sa poitrine en observant les deux jeûnes hommes se chercher du regard tout au long de la soirée, et Brittany poussa un profond soupir en se rendant compte qu'elle les enviait…

* * *

><p>Elle avait quitter le travail un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui puisqu'elle devait dîné chez Finn et Rachel se soir. Blaine avait accepté très vite sa demande, et il avait demandé timidement à Kurt si il pouvait resté un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour compenser l'absence de la blonde. Brittany pouffa toute seule en repensant à la face rouge du serveur. Elle n'était pas aveugle : Blaine avait juste pris cette excuse pour passer plus de temps avec Kurt. Un sourire incontrôlé naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille juste avant qu'elle ne sonne à la porte de ses amis. Kurt et Blaine étaient tellement mignons ensembles…<p>

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et une tornade brune lui tomba dans les bras, l'étouffant dans une étirante chaleureuse.

-Brittany ! Tu es enfin là ! Mon dieu il faut que tu viennes m'aider à la cuisine, Finn à tout fait brûler et je suis tellement nulle dans la préparations de plats, j'ai besoin de tes talents culinaires ! La bombarda Rachel en la serrant contre elle tandis que la jeûne blonde riait devant l'état de stresse de sa meilleure amie.

-Wow Rach', laisse- la respirez, tu vas finir par la tuez en la serrant comme ça ! Intervint tout à coup une personne derrière la porte encore entrouverte.

Brittany poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les bras de la diva s'éloignèrent, et elle put finalement entrer dans l'appartement pour saluer le garçon qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Salut Finn, ça faisait longtemps . Dit-elle en lui faisant l'accolade.

Le jeune homme, de part sa grande taille, se baissa maladroitement pour pouvoir la tenir à son tour dans ses bras, et elle ricana silencieusement en imaginant leur pose ridicule.

-Salut Brittany . Je suis content de te revoir !

Il se recula et sourit à la jeûne fille. Son petit sourire en coin avait manquer à la danseuse, même si elle trouvait qu'il lui donnait un air idiot. Finn était un gros nounours qu'elle adorait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et respirait l'innocence. Parfois elle trouvait qu'il se ressemblait un peu, bien que souvent les conversations du brun se limitait un peu trop au football ou aux voitures de sports. Elle se demandait même comment Rachel pouvait ivre avec lui, parce qu'ils n'avaient manifestement presque rien en commun. Quand elle avent rencontré Rachel, elle s'était dit qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un avec autant de passion qu'elle, quelqu'un qui puisse la supporter dans sa carrière mais qui aurait le courage de lui faire face ( parce que la diva avait son caractère) ,quelqu'un avec assez de poigne pour ne pas se faire dévorer par la personnalité écrasante de la jeune fille. Et il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, lorsqu'elle avait vu Finn, elle n'avait ressenti aucune de ses qualités chez lui. Mais au fil du temps ,elle avait vu la profonde tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et bien que Finn n'ai pas autant de caractère que la brunette, Rachel l'aimait profondément et leur couple fonctionnait quand même .

-Bon, par contre, Rachel a raison, il faut que tu nous aides parce que sinon se sera canard grillé au menu. plaisanta-t-il en montrant la cuisine du doigt.

Brittany rit et se dirigea directement vers la source de l'odeur de brûlé, et grimaça tout en ricanant en voyant l'état de la viande, complètement carbonisée.

-Bon ok vous avez pas autre chose à manger, parce que là c'est foutu !

-On vient de mettre un poulet au four, se serait donc apprécié que TU surveilles à notre place. Ajouta Rachel en arrivant par derrière avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

La blonde soupira sans arrêter de sourire.

-En sommes je suis invitée mais c'est à moi de faire la cuisine ?

-Exactement ! Nous nous pouvions pas faire un dîner convenable de toute façon. Avec mon talent pour la cuisine et l'inutilité de Finn, on ne pouvait compter que sur toi .

Brittany sentit le regard de Finn se poser sur la diva lorsqu'elle dit ça, et une tension s'installa instantanément, devant la totale incompréhension de la blonde. Les yeux de la brune se firent plus froide, et Finn s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Un silence pesant s'en suivit entre les deux jeunes filles, et Brittany se racla maladroitement la gorge.

-Il y a… Un problème entre vous ? Se risqua-t-elle en jetant un regard à son amie.

Rachel soupira et alla prendre le tablier pour le remettre à son invitée.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Ca m'en a pas l'air pourtant…

-Se n'est vraiment rien Brittany, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien que nous ne pouvons gérer . Insista la brunette en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Soudain la soirée ne s'annonça pas aussi bien que Brittany ne l'avait prévu… Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec des amis, il fallait qu'un problème survienne ?

Brittany soupira devant le silence de la jeune femme, et s'occupa plutôt du poulet pour ne pas rejouer la scène de la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle avait insister sur le cas de Quinn. Elle tiqua. Est se que cela avait à voir avec elle ? Est se que Rachel avait avoué à Finn se qu'il s'était passé ? Non, sinon le jeune homme n'aurait certainement pas été aussi calme. Et puis vu la réaction de la diva lorsque l'on évoquait sa situation avec la blonde, elle ne dirait probablement jamais à son petit-ami que son ancienne ennemie vivait dans la même ville qu'eux et qu'elles s'étaient laissées aller à leurs envies. La bouche de Brittany se pinça alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle n'aimait pas penser ça de sa meilleure amie, mais se n'était pas juste pour fin d'ignorer ce détail. Si on y regardait bien, Rachel s'était laissé aller à la tromperie. Se n'était qu'un baiser, certes, mais en voyant les conséquences que cela avaient sur l'une comme sur l'autre, on pouvait difficilement pensé que cela serait rapidement oublié…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois mais se mirent à table toujours dans le silence, et Brittany se sentit mal à l'aise devant le comportement du couple. Cela faisait quelques jours que Rachel était partie de chez elle. Cette tension existait-elle depuis tout ce temps entre eux ? Il fallait qu'elle allège l'atmosphère, et vite , parce qu'une soirée dans ces conditions n'allait pas être possible !

-Alors , quoi de neuf ? Lança-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Finn releva la tête vers elle, et il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa petite- copine, qui ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et mangeait en silence sa salade. Il soupira.

-Bien, mon travail au garage me prend du temps, mais on a eu des nouvelles pièces et je penses pouvoir agrandir prochainement mon entrepôt .

-Et votre tournée ? Les gens ont-ils aimez ? Demanda-t-elle en se souvenant que Finn et Rachel étaient partis chanté sur les planches de Broadway pour deux semaines .

-Je n'avais qu'un petit rôle, mais les spectateurs étaient super enthousiastes en entendant Rachel. C'est la star de la compagnie après tout, quoi de plus normal. Déclara-t-il avec une nuance de sarcasme qui n'échappa visiblement ni à Brittany, ni à Rachel .

-Qu'est se que tu veux dire par là ?… Siffla-t-elle en posant sa fourchette sur son assiette.

Ho ho.

-Je veux dire que tu as l'habitude d'être sur le devant de la scène , et captiver les spectateurs. Dit-il avec ironie.

-J'ai _travaillé_ dur pour ça, Finn. Lança durement la brunette en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oui je le sais, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute ta motivation. Répliqua sèchement le jeûne homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien à la manière dont tu le dit on dirais que tu m'accuses d'avoir eu le premier rôle !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais il y en a toujours que pour toi quand on auditionne tous les deux ! Et à tout les coups c'est Jesse qui obtient le premier rôle masculin ! S'énerva Finn.

-Si il cartonne aux auditions c'est parce qu'il le mérite .

-Et moi je ne le mérite pas, peut-être ?…

-Ho voyons ,Finn ! On sait aussi bien toi que moi que tu ne te donnes pas à fond et que tu penses d'avantage à ton garage qu'à ta carrière de chanteur ! Soupira la jeûne fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, je crois qu'on va se calmer là ! Intervint brusquement Brittany en souriant nerveusement.

_Wow_, c'était plus grave que se qu'elle pensait. Elle ne les avaient jamais vu se disputer autant pour un truc aussi banale. Finn sembla d'accord car il s'affaissa soudainement ,et jeta un regard désespéré à la blonde, comme un appel à l'aide. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle ne savait même pas quel était le problème ! Elle se tourna vers la diva qui avait entre-temps serrer la mâchoire et foudroyait son copain du regard, et elle lui donna un coud de coude dans le flanc pour la faire réagir. Elle obtient une grimace coléreuse de Rachel ,et elle pu enfin lui faire un mouvement de tête en direction de la cuisine. La brunette ne sembla pas enthousiaste, et il fallu un coup dans son tibia pour qu'elle se redresse brutalement de la table et s'excuse en marmonnant qu'elle allait chercher le dessert.

-Je vais l'aidez . Déclara précipitamment Brittany en lui emboîtant le pas .

Finn hocha de la tête, l'air infiniment déboussolé et triste du comportement de sa petite- amie. La blonde eu un resserrement au coeur en le voyant dans cet état ,et sa détermination se raffermit. Une bonne fois pour toute, elle allait avoir des réponses. Elle attendit d'être arrivée dans la cuisine, puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa en silence contre le comptoir, tandis que Rachel l'ignora et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre de la glace.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle calmement .

-"Ca" quoi ?… Répondit froidement la jeune brune en ne la regardant toujours pas .

-Ton pétale de câble contre Finn. C'était totalement injustifié, et je constate qu'il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui .

-Brittany je t'adore, mais se ne sont pas tes affaires. Rétorqua Rachel en se tournant enfin vers elle avec un visage neutre.

-Il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions . Rachel, je sais que tu te comporte comme ça à cause de Quinn . Lança sans plus de détour la blonde.

A la mention de la jeune fille, les yeux de Rachel s'embrasèrent, et un frisson désagréable traversa la colonne de Brittany.

Mais elle n'allait plus reculer. il fallait que la diva se confie, ou sinon toute la pression qu'elle s'inflige finira pas exploser un jour ou l'autre, et Finn risquait d'en pâtir autant qu'elle.

-Tu vas me dire se qui te tracasse, bon sang ? ! C'est le fait que la fille qui t'as percécuter toute ta scolarité revienne dans ta vie , le fait qu'elle sembles te poursuivre partout où tu vas et te rappelles sans cesse que tu es une loozeuse , ou le fait que vous vous êtes embrassez et que tu ai aimé ça ?…. S'exclama la blonde.

Rachel hoqueta à la dernière phrase et son visage se tordit d'une colère sourde. Brittany ne l'avait jamais vu avoir autant envie de tuer quelqu'un,mis elle ne recula pas, nullement impressionnée par l'apparence folle de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que se n'était pas contre elle qu'elle était reniement furieuse.

-_Tais- toi_. L'avertit la brune ne sifflant.

-Non, je ne me tairais pas. J'en ai marre que tu fuis la réalité , Rachel. Tu devrais m'en parler, on est sensé être meilleures amies ! Tu crois que ça me fais quoi de te voir constamment sur les nerfs, à crier sur ton petit- ami et à éviter de parler de Quinn ? Parce que tu vas devoir en parler un jour ou l'autre, et j'espère que tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter .

-Je ne veux pas en parler ! !

-Mais que veux-tu me cacher ? Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu essaye d'éviter la conversation avec moi.

Rachel la regardait, la respiration lourde, et Brittany s'avança prudemment jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. La diva sembla se dégonfler en voyant l'ait sincèrement concerné de sa meilleure amie, et elle eu soudainement l'air extrêmement vulnérable.

-Tu ne sais strictement rien … Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus, mais je ne _peux_ pas en parler… Murmura-t-elle en la suppliant du regard.

-Rach' … Ca me fais mal de te voir dans cet état, et Finn est malheureux. il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es aussi distante. Tu as besoin d'en parler…

-J'ai tellement honte… Souffla la brune en avalant sa salive.

-Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas… Tu es mon amie, et je veux juste que tu sache que je suis ici, avec toi. Dit doucement la blonde.

Rachel vacilla un instant , mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, et son regard était à nouveau dur.

-Je te remercie mais tu devrais faire comme moi et oublier tout cette histoire.

Brittany secoua la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu as oublié. Tout chez toi m'indique que tu as du mal à ne pas penser à Quinn.

-Je me fiches de cette fille ! Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer, et maintenant elle débarque comme une fleur et elle _ose_ … _Elle ose_ …!

Sa voix trembla, et elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Rach' …

-Non. Je ne veux pas y penser. _Je ne veux pas._ Insista faiblement la diva.

Brittany resta silencieuse. Jusqu'à se que son amie craque.

-Ho, Brittany, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! …. Sanglota-t-elle soudainement .

-Chuuut … Tout va bien . Chuchota la blonde ne la prenant dan ses bras.

Les épaules de la brunette se soulevèrent contre son épaule, et Rachel enfoui son visage contre le tee-shirt de Brittany en pleurant doucement. La jeune fille se contenta de souffler des paroles réconfortantes contre son oreille, lui caressant avec lenteur le bas du dos. La détresse de sa meilleure amie lui fendit le coeur, et sa gorge se serra tandis que la diva tremblait contre elle.

-Je l'ai embrassé… _Mon dieu _Britt_, je l'ai embrassé_ !… Hoqueta frénétiquement Rachel .

-Je sais… Murmura la blonde en respirant profondément.

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais … Mais après elle m'as embrassé à son tour et… _Mon dieu_ ,comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle répondu à mon baiser, hein?… Pour… Pourquoi ?…. Balbutiait la jeûne fille.

-Je n'en sais rien Rach' ….

-Elle … Elle me déteste ! Elle m'a fait du mal !… Alors pou… Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? … _Merde ! !_ Pourquoi je me sens comme ça avec elle …?

Ses marmonnements devinrent de plus en plus incohérents, et Brittany dû tendre l'oreille pour réussir à capter quelques mots comme "… _Cheerleader cruelle_ " , "… _Trop belle_ _pour_ ", " …_ Ne pourrais pas s'intéresser à un Loser_…", "_Hypocrite_… " , " … _Ne se rend pas compte…_" . Le reste était trop indistinct pour qu'elle puisse tout comprendre, si bien que quand les pleurs se séchèrent pour laisser place à une Rachel de nouveau en colère, Brittany s'écarta lentement avant de reprendre sa place contre le comptoir, jetant un regard soucieux à la petite brune.

-... Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, ça va… Murmura Rachel d'une voix cassée avant d'essuyer ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Rachel…

-On est deux alors… Ria tristement la jeune fille en reniflant.

-God, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état ! …

-Tout est devenue trop compliquée… Soupira la diva avec désespoir.

-… Tu vas le dire à Finn ? Hésita la blonde en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu revois lui dire que Quinn Fabray, son ex, celle qui prenait plaisir à me balancer des slushies à la figure pendant 3 ans, et avec qui j'avais perdu… ( Rachel tressaillit ) …. Ma virginité ,est en fait ici, à Los Angeles ? Qu'elle continue à m'insulter et à me regarder de haut, mais qu'aussi elle prend un malin plaisir à m'embrasser passionnément pour me retourner la tête ? Brittany, comment je pourrais dire ça à mon copain ? !

-Non, définitivement pas. Mais il faut bien que tu lui dise qu'elle est ici, et qu'elle est la cause de ton comportement étrange .

-Et tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ? Si il sait que Quinn habite cette ville, je … Commença la brunette.

-Tu as vu Quinn ?

Rachel et Brittany sursautèrent en même temps, et elles virent Finn se tenir à l'entrée de la cuisine, le visage dur. La diva se figea .

-Finn….

-Est ce que c'est vrai ? Quinn est ici ? Répéta-t-il avec colère.

Brittany voulu intervenir, mais sa meilleure amie la devança.

-… Oui, Quinn Fabray vit à Los Angeles. Et nous nous sommes croisées, plusieurs fois. Déclara Rachel avec une voix calme.

Au moins elle avait cessé de pleurer, parce que si fin était entrée à ce moment là, la blonde n'était pas sûre que la brunette est eu autant de self- contrôle…

-QUOI ? ! Mais… ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Rachel ? ? S'exclama avec stupéfaction le jeûne homme.

-Parce que je savais comment tu allais réagir. Tu aurais voulu aller la voir toi aussi et tu l'aurais menacer de ne plus m'approcher .

-Evidemment c'est se que j'aurais fait ! ! Elle t'as tellement blessée ! Comme si j'allais la laisser revenir dans nos vies et te rabaisser encore !

-Finn . Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques. Se sont mes affaires, je refuses que tu intervienne. La coupa la jeune brune avec froideur.

-Il faut qu'elle comprenne que entre elle et moi s'est terminé ! Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause d'elle Rach ' ! S'écria-t-il en devenant aussi rouge que sa chemise.

- Bon sang, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Finn ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Se sont mes affaires aussi ! Tu es ma copine, elle ne peut pas débarquer dans nos vies après toutes ses années et te perturber comme elle le fait !

-Dans **ma** vie, tu veux dire . Je ne vous laisserait pas vous voir . Elle est **mon** problème ! Lança Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais Rach' …

-Non Finn. Ca n'a aucune importance de savoir qu'elle est là. Je ne compte pas me retrouver devant elle une nouvelle fois de toute façon .

Sur ce, elle bouscula son petit-ami et parti dans sa chambre. Brittany resta muette de stupeur devant la violence de l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle fixait Finn, qui lui non plus n'avait pas bouger face à l'interdiction formelle de sa copine de retrouver Quinn.

-Brittany .

-Oui ?

-C'est de la faute de Quinn si Rach' est comme ça non ?…

Brittany se mordit la lèvre.

-Se n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Je préfère ne plus me mêler de tout ça ….

Finn se renfrogna visiblement face au refus de son amie mais n'insista pas. La jeune fille soupira lorsque le garçon parti débarrasser la table, et elle s'appuya lourdement contre le frigo. Elle avait vu juste. Cette soirée avait été tout sauf calme…

* * *

><p>Epuisée, Brittany monta très lentement les escaliers de son immeuble et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Rachel était réapparu un peu plus tard dans le salon pour boire un café avec Finn et elle, mais elle n'avait pas décolérer et avait tout bonnement ignorer son petit-ami. Finn avait eu l'air abattu pendant le reste de la soirée, et Brittany s'était sentit mal pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir et encre moins pour couvrir quelque chose d'aussi important pour son couple. D'un autre côté elle était très inquiète pour Rachel. La pauvre ne savait plus quoi pensé, et elle était vraissemblablement troublée par le baiser qu'elle avait échangée avec Quinn. Mais Brittany ne savait pas comment aider son amie. C'était une situation vraiment grave. Tant que Rachel n'aura pas mit de l'ordre dans son esprit, rien ne pourra avancer, et vu comme la diva réagissait, se n'était pas aujourd'hui que toute l'affaire se résoudra…<p>

Elle arriva devant sa prote, mais hésita un instant avant de prendre ses clés dansons sac. Santana dormait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de voir la Latina après ces quelques heures de tension. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte à côté et frappa timidement . Quelques secondes plus tard, Santana ouvrit et accueillit la blonde avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Hey Britt- britt !

-Salut San… Je peux rester un peu ? Ca à été une soirée mouvementée et j'aimerais bien décompresser avant de m'endormir.

-Bien sûr ! Entre ! Répondit-elle en la laissant passer.

Elle laissa la Latina lui prendre galamment son manteau pour le mettre sur un cintre et le placer dans une armoire, et partit s'assoir sur le canapé du salon en attendant son amie. Santana revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux canettes de bière à la main ,et elle lui en tendit une avant de rejoindre la blonde sur le sofa. Brittany vint naturellement se caler contre son épaule et soupira lorsque la brune prit l'initiative de lui caresser le poignet du bout des doigts dans un geste réconfortant.

-Alors ? Qu'est se qui s'est passé ? Demanda finalement la Latina d'une voix douce.

Brittany était toujours étonnée du contraste entre la Santana qui était avec elle et la Santana de l'extérieur. Elle pouvait être si douce et aimante avec la blonde, mais était capable de bousculer rudement un homme dans la rue qui l'aurait lorgner de trop près. Se n'était pas que dans l'attitude… Même sa façon de parler changeait tellement en quelques minutes lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Brittany. C'était comme si elle avait deux personnalités très distinctes qui s'opposait. Bien sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser son côté " rebelle " s'affirmer en présence de la blonde, notamment lorsqu'elles s'échangeaient des baisers. La Latina aimait avoir le contrôle, non pas que Brittany s'en plaigne ! Mais sa face dominante ,c'est -à-dire son attitude je-m'en-foutiste et son comportement séducteur apparaissait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'elle était avec Brittany. Pourtant, jamais cela avait été négatif. Elle gardait cette part de douceur qui plaisait tant à la jeune danseuse…

-Un désastre. je pensais passée une soirée sympathique avec mes deux plus vieux amis, et c'est parti sur une dispute de couple. Soupira la jeûne femme en laissant son regard errer sur le téléviseur allumé.

-Le _hobbit_ a enfin réaliser qu'avoir un gros panda débile comme petite-ami n'était pas dans son intérêt ? Ricana la brune, mais un coup de coude contre ses côtes la fit s'arrêter brusquement.

-Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, Santana ! Et non, le problème se résume à un seul mot… Quinn.

Elle vit Santana lever les yeux au ciel .

-Allons bon ! Berry a encore fait sa crise "je veux pas en parler" , "c'est de sa faute " je paries.

-Au début oui, mais après… Elle à tout abandonner. Elle m'as dit que c'était elle qui l'avais embrassé en première.

La Latina se redressa, vivement intéressée.

-Sans dèc ' ? ! Wow, j'ai toujours pensé que ça avait été Q …

-En tout cas, aucune des deux ne s'est dégager apparemment . Souffla la blonde en se pinçant l'arrête du nez sous la soudaine fatigue qui l'envahit.

-T'y m'étonnes ! Avec la tension qu'il y a entre elles, ça me paraît presque bizarre qu'elles se soient arrêtés avant de baiser !

-Santana !

-Oups, désolé ! Heurk, t'as raison j'aurais pas dû dire ça, maintenant j'ai une vieille image devant les yeux. Se plaignit-elle.

-Ouais sauf que après elle m'as dit qu'elle était confuse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction ni celle de Quinn … En même temps c'est compréhensible.

-Elles sont tellement butées.

-Et Finn a débarqué au moment où on a dit qu'elle vivait ici, à Los Angeles . Donc il a commencer à crier, et Rachel s'est renfermée sur elle-même et lui a dit de ne pas s'occuper de ses affaires. Ca me fait vraiment de la peine qu'ils s'engueulent comme ça, je les aiment vraiment beaucoup tout les deux… Murmura d'une petite voix Brittany en se collant au corps de Santana.

Santana ne répondit pas et se contenta de la serra d'avantage dans ses bras, ses mains enveloppant les siennes dans une tentative silencieuse de lui apporter du réconfort. Brittany soupira sous le geste et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par la respiration régulière de la jeune femme contre elle.

* * *

><p>C'était la première fois qu'elle et Santana allait faire du shopping ensemble depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Brittany était une puce électrique depuis la veille lorsqu'elle avait passé la soirée avec la Latina, et maintenant elle consultait sa montre en attendant avec impatience que Santana se montre. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à 14h au centre commercial de Los Angeles, car la brune avait pris son après-midi de libre. Le travail de Santana à l'entreprise de son père s'était intensifié ces derniers jours, se qui faisait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas passées autant de temps ensembles qu'avant. Cette journée était donc très importante pour la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas fait les soldes depuis longtemps. Rachel se montrait trop distante ces temps-ci pour qu'elles puissent avoir un moment agréable ensemble.<p>

Il y avait foule aujourd'hui, et Brittany s'émerveillait de la grandeur du complexe. Dans sa ville natale, le centre commercial faisait moins de la moitié de celui-ci. Elle prévoyait de dépenser pas mal d'argent…

Une chevelure noire attira son regard , et son sourire s'agrandit considérablement. Elle se précipita vers la Latina, non sans remarquer sa tenue : elle avait un tailleur et une veste noir, ainsi que des bas transparent et des talons hauts qui lui donnait un air sérieux et distingué. Ses cheveux étaient attachées chignon, et elle avait un sac à main en cuir qui rendrait jalouse les filles les plus girly de la ville. Brittany écarquilla les yeux devant se changement totale de style.

-Wow, San ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi chic !

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres en voyant la blonde s'extasier devant ses vêtements.

-Quand on bosse à la compagnie de mon père, on se doit d'avoir une tenue de rigueur. C'est pas confortable et c'est pas mon genre de fringues mais je dois dire que ça fait ressortir mon côté " femme d'affaires sexy " . Déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Brittany perdit le fil de ses pensées au moment où des images pas très pures lui traversèrent l 'esprit en détaillant de près son amie. La vision de Santana dans cette tenue assise sur son bureau et avec un regard prédateur la frappa brusquement et elle se força à contrôler sa respiration, qui s'était faite soudainement plus courte. Elle cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éloigner l'image de la Latina encerclant sa taille en mordillant sa lèvre pulpeuse dans la plus excitante des manières , mais rien n'y faisait, la blonde se voyait déjà poser ses mains sur les cuisses hâlées de Santana et la tirer au plus près d'elle pour l'embrasser pleinement. Brittany sentit son visage prendre une teinte plus foncée alors que la Latina la regardait curieusement. La jeûne fille essaya de lui sourire mais elle vit tout de suite que la brune avait comprit de quoi il en retournait. Un sourire carnassier apparu aux coins de ses lèvres et Brittany s'agita nerveusement.

-Tu pensais à des trucs pas très catholiques, je me trompes ? Demanda sournoisement Santana en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais non ! Béguaya pathétiquement la blonde .

Elle tenta de prendre un air sûr, mais ses maigres efforts de persuasion ne semblèrent pas convaincre la Latina qui sourit d'avantage.

-Relax, Britt ! Qui t'en voudrais de toute façon ? Ce n'est sûrement pas moi que ça va déranger.

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement en se posant sur la jeune fille et Brittany se sentit reculer instinctivement. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de son amie, mais la lueur de désir qu'elle voyait la faisait trembler . Elle sentit son ventre se tordre sous le regard intense de la brune qui se tenait face à elle, et elle avala sa salive en expirant fortement pour se redonner de la contenance. La flamme dans les orbes noirs de Santana ne s'était pas éteinte, mais au moins elle abandonna son sourire séducteur pour le remplacer par un sourire sincère.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que nous puissions passez la journée toutes les deux. C'est bizarre quand on y pense : pourquoi on est jamais allez faire du shopping avant ? Je veux dire.. Ca fait un peu plus de trois mois que tu as emménager ici et on a toujours pas fait les magasins ensembles !

Brittany se détendit enfin et laissa la soudaine tension entres elles disparaître totalement en reprenant sa marche aux côtés de la jeune Latina.

-Dois-je te rappeler comment notre première rencontre s'est passé ? Tu ne pensais qu'à me mettre dans ton lit pendant un long moment ! Plaisanta la blonde en empruntant l'Escalator.

-Techniquement je suis arrivée à mes fins. Ricana Santana en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Le souffle de Brittany se coinça dans sa gorge en se rappelant très précisément les événements de cette soirée, et malgré la chaleur qu'elle sentit montée à ses joues, elle ne pu arrêté la douleur que causa ses simples mots. Elle savait que Santana la considérait maintenant comme une amie précieuse, mais il n'empêche qu'à cette époque, sa seule préoccupation était de coucher avec elle. Et elles avaient couchées ensembles il y a moins d'une semaine. La blonde ne voulait pas pensée que la Latina avait eu se qu'elle voulait au départ, parce qu'elle savait très bien que la brune ne pensait pas à elle comme ça, ou du moins pas entièrement. bien sûre que Santana était attirée sexuellement par elle, sinon rien de tout ça entre elles ne se serait passé. Et évidemment que la Latina chérissait leur amitié. Mais une partie infime de Brittany doutait toujours… Santana la rassurait lorsqu'elle avait peur des orages, elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux lorsqu'elle était triste, elle riait lorsque la blonde se mettait accidentellement de la glace sur le bout de son nez, elle souriait toujours lorsque Brittany semblait heureuse. Tout ça prouvait que la brune était sincèrement attachée à elle, mais… Brittany ne voulait pas penser aussi négativement. Elle se détestait de se sentir aussi faible devant cette réalité .

Quelque chose dû changé sur ses traits parce que Santana se figea brusquement lors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

-Britt, je voulais pas dire ça, je …._ Merde_, je suis désolé, c'était pas dans ce sens là !… Tu comptes pour moi … _Putain pourquoi je fais toujours tout foiré_… Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Le malaise de la jeûne femme fit sourire la blonde qui rit doucement en posant une main sur sa bouche. Santana eu l'air déstabilisée.

-Tu es belle quand tu bégayes. Lança Brittany en oubliant instantanément pourquoi elle se sentait tout d'abord triste.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Santana _rougit_. Ses joues se foncèrent légèrement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer sans rien pouvoir dire. Brittany sentit des papillons volter au creux de son estomac : Santana était _belle_ quand elle était gênée. Elle pouffa un peu plus en voyant que la brune ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Aurais-je fait rougir Santana Lopez, la fille la plus _badass_ et sexy de Los Angeles ? Se moqua la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin.

La Latina haleta et le rouge de ses joues s'accentua visiblement sur sa peau cuivrée.

-_Je ne rougis pas ! ! _Il fait juste trop chaud . Grogna la brune en envoyant un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie.

-Hoooo c'est trop mignon, San !

-_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas .Mignonne_ . Grinça la Latina entre ses dents.

-En ce moment, si ! Plaisanta la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Si j'étais juste _ mignonne _- son nez se plissa dédaigneusement - je ne serais pas considérée comme la fille la plus chaude de Los Angeles. Or c'est le cas, alors tu peux dire que je suis sexy, envoûtante, excitante ou irrésistible, mais certainement pas _mignonne_.

Brittany éclata de rire devant la tentative ratée de son amie à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-J'aime quand tu fais ta tête de mule, je trouve ça adorable.

-Ha non ! ! Ca suffit avec les définitions niaises ! S'exclama Santana en faisant la moue.

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrêtes si tu continues à me faire une tête pareille ? Murmura doucement la blonde en accrochant son petit doigt à celui de la Latina.

Le regard de Santana fit la navette entre leur doigt liés, puis au visage souriant de la jeûne serveuse, jusqu'à se qu'enfin un petit sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ne soupire .

-Tu n'es pas possible… Souffla-t-elle en la tirant vers un magasin de vêtements.

Brittany se contenta de rire silencieusement alors que la brune laissait tomber. S'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir donner sa chance à sa voisine. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait échanger cette complicité…

Elle passèrent les deux heures suivantes à dévaliser les magasins, tout ça en riant et en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Brittany ne s'était jamais autant amusée à une séance de shopping. Les essayages se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et à peine étaient-elles arrivés dans une boutique qu'elles repartaient avec un sac en plus. Les remarques cassantes mais très drôles de Santana envers le personnel et certains vêtements ou parfums faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux à notre héroïne, et même si elle ressentait de l'empathie pour les pauvres vendeuses qui se faisaient harponnés par les plaintes de la Latina quand à la qualité de leur produit, elle voyait parfaitement le petit sourire rieur qui apparaissait au coin de la bouche de la jeune femme, et cela suffisait à la rendre joyeuse. Bien sûr elle faisait la morale à la brune lorsque celle-ci dépassait les limites, mais toujours avec le sourire. elle ne pouvait pas resté en colère contre Santana très longtemps.

C'était la dernière boutique qu'elles visitaient, le soleil commençant à décliner dans le ciel.

Brittany avait fini ses derniers essayages et attendaient patiemment que la Latina ne refasse son apparition de derrière le rideau de la cabine. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et parcourait le Vogue de cette semaine, une jambe croisées sur l'autre. Mais ses yeux fixait le vide tandis que le bruit d'une chemise tombait au sol après un silence . Ses yeux se portèrent directement vers les rideaux qui cachaient la brune à ses yeux, et elle attendit sans bouger . Elle entendit alors la fermeture éclair du jeans de Santana s'ouvrir, puis le bruit de quelque chose qu'on retire. La jeune blonde respira profondément en tentant de se concentrer sur son journal, mais la pensée de savoir que Santana se trouvait maintenant en sous-vêtement de l'autre côté de ce rideau mettait à rude épreuve le contrôle de son souffle.

Elle se mit une claque mentale . Depuis quand était-elle devenue une telle perverse ? D'abord avec la tenue de secrétaire de Santana, maintenant ça… Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler autour de la Latina. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ressentir des choses comme cela… Elle fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées .

-Britt ? La héla la brune .

-Oui ? Lança la blonde avec une petite voix.

-Tu pourrais venir m'aider ?

La blonde hoqueta à la demande et elle se releva précipitamment de son siège en faisant tomber son journal au sol.

-Euh, j'arrive… Hésita-t-elle en se sentant devenir nerveuse.

Elle jura intérieurement pour l'impatience qui grandit en elle en pensant à se qu'elle verrait de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle s'avança lentement de la cabine d'essayage et leva sa main tremblante, avant de tirer légèrement le tissu pour entrer et le tirer derrière elle.

Sa bouge s'assécha lorsque ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le dos nu de la Latina. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle suivit la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Une bouffée de chaleur l'atteignit brusquement et elle se fit violence pour ne pas tendre la main vers cette peau bronzée et sans imperfection qui l'hypnotisait . Santana dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque pour les mettre sur le côté, dévoilant ses épaules dénudées au regard avide de la blonde derrière elle.

-Tu peux ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

-Je peux quoi ? Lança distraitement Brittany en s'approchant quand même au plus près d'elle.

Santana rit .

-Me zipper ma robe .

-Ha euh oui ,bien sûr ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en rougissant .

Ses mains devinrent soudainement moites et elle dû se calmer avant de lever lentement ses mains vers la cambrure naturelle de la brune. Elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de la peau dorée, et elle pu déjà sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait . Son coeur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis que Santana lui jeta un regard curieux à travers le miroir en face d'elle. Enfin elle prit la fermeture éclair entre son index et son pouce et commença à la remonter lentement. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau du bas du dos de Santana, et la blonde vit bientôt la chair de poule apparaître sur l'épiderme de la Latina. Elle releva son regard vers le miroir mais ne vit pas de différence sur le visage de son amie. Elle continua alors sa tâche et fit glisser délicatement le fermoir le long du dos découvert, mais cette fois en touchant consciemment la peau frémissante . Un infime soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune avant q'un nouveau frisson ne parcourt son corps. Brittany le capta et se mordit la lèvre en inspirant profondément sous la tension certaine qui venait de s'installer entre elles. Elle arriva enfin à la nuque et fini de zipper la robe ,non sans regarder intensément Santana au passage.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et elles ne se quittèrent plus une seule seconde du regard. Les yeux de la Latina avaient virés au noir charbon ,et au vu de la lueur de désir qui luisait dans ses prunelles , il ne faisait aucun doute que la brusque excitation de Brittany était partagée. La jeune blonde se colla d'avantage contre les courbes de l'autre, et elle plaça sa main sur sa hanche dans un geste incontrôlé. Le haussement de sourcils de Santana donna de l'assurance à la blonde quand à se qu'elle voulait faire.

Sans attendre, elle leva son autre main et dégagea avec lenteur quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui barraient la route, et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres frémissantes contre l'épaule nue de la brune. Le profond soupir que poussa la Latina la fit sourire notre la peau tendre, et elle embrassa une nouvelle fois cet endroit. Les yeux de Santana se fermèrent, et elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour donner plus d'accès à la bouche désireuse de Brittany. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et continua son exploration en plantant de petits baisers papillons dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme qui frissonna sous la sensation. La blonde ouvrit alors ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue se glisser contre la peau chaude ,et cette fois-ci se fut un gémissement qui accompagna son geste.

Elle leva les yeux pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amie dans le miroir, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir en voyant Santana se mordre férocement la lèvre en rejetant la tête en arrière. La jeune fille se délecta du goût unique de la peau de la brune, sa langue traçant des sillons humide le long de sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla doucement, faisant de nouveau gémir Santana qui dû prendre appui de chaque côtés de la glace pour se stabiliser. Brittany se sentit devenir plus confiante à mesure que les soupirs et gémissements de la brune parvenaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était en contrôle. Normalement c'était Santana qui dirigeait leur baisers et leurs étreintes. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, pour la blonde s'était naturelle que se soit la brune qui soit en contrôle. Mais à cet instant, faire gémir Santana de cette façon lui faisait reconsidérer tout ça. Elle pensait que la brune n'aimerait pas être en position de faiblesse, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée parce que la manière dont Santana se cambrait contre elle en gémissant doucement n'était en aucun cas un signe de rejet.

Brittany agrippa plus fermement les hanches de la Latina et accentua la pression contre son cou, mordillant et lécha sensuellement chaque morceau de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. La poitrine de Santana se soulevait maintenant à un rythme saccadé, et elle laissa la blonde remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa taille avant d'haleter lorsque les dents de Brittany se plantèrent dans son épaule pour mieux sucer la plaie par la suite. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa sur cette action, et la blonde contempla pendant une seconde la marque qu'elle venait de laisser sur la peau hâlée. Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre le cou sensible de la Latina. Les deux jeunes filles respiraient difficilement à présent, et l'air se faisait de plus en plus étouffant à mesure que leur désir augmentait en intensité.

Elles arrivèrent à un point où Santana poussa un grognement et se retourna rapidement pour se coller à la blonde et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne avec avidité. Brittany poussa un gémissement aigu lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un ballet endiablé, puis elle glissa sa cuisse entre celle de la Latina qui n'hésita pas à enfouir ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds . Brittany suça la langue de la brune puis l'enroula autour de la sienne pour approfondir le baiser. Elle ne su pas qui poussa un long gémissement, mais elle était tout à fait consciente de l'ondulation de bassin contre sa jambe. Elle haleta et brisant momentanément leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, et elle poussa plus difficilement sa cuisse contre la culotte vraisemblablement humide de Santana. La prise sur ses cheveux se fit douloureuse alors que la Latina l'attirait à nouveau à elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec empressement. Les mains de Brittany partirent vers la poitrine haletante de cette dernière, et elle caressa ses siens au -dessus de la robe jusqu'à se qu'elle sente ses mamelons pointés à travers le tissu. Santana gémit à la sensation des mains de la blonde, et elle rompit précipitamment le baiser.

-Je crois que…. Qu'on devrait continuer ça ailleurs… Souffla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Brittany ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, et elle coupa court à la discussion en embrassant passionnément la Latina contre elle. Santana poussa un gémissement de surprise mais enroula ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde avant de répondre férocement à son baiser. Brittany la plaqua sans ménagement contre le miroir, et elle agrippa ses fesses pour la coller d'avantage à elle, ce a quoi la brune répondit par un sanglot désespéré . Son bassin se mit tout seul en mouvement contre la cuisse de Brittany, et elles soupirèrent ensembles sous la sensation grisante qui les gagnaient, la tension sexuelle atteignant des sommets. Mais Santana se décolla encore une fois lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement contre la cabine en bois.

-Excusez -moi mais le magasin va bientôt fermé, vous devez partir. Lança une voix féminine de l'autre côté du rideau.

Elles essayèrent de respirer correctement pour ne pas avertir la vendeuse sur se qui venait de se passer ,et elles soupiraient de soulagement lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent. Santana fut prise d'un rire et posa son tête contre l'épaule de la blonde pour étouffer ses hoquets. Brittany retira doucement ses mains de la poitrine de la brune et se passa une main dans ses neveux pour chasser l'excitation languissante qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre. La Latina se calma petit à petit et regarda son amie avec un grand sourire .

-_Wow_. Je savais que j'étais irrésistible mais à ce point… _Wow_.

Brittany rougit furieusement et se tritura les doigts en baissant timidement les yeux au sol.

-Ouais, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu me contrôler…

-Alors là je t'interdis de t'excuser pour ça. Putain, c'était l'un des moments les plus excitants de toute ma vie . Avoua Santana avec un sourire séducteur.

-C'est vrai ? … Demanda avec une petite voix la blonde.

-Si tu veux le découvrir, il va falloir que tu le vérifies par toi-même … Murmura la Latina à son oreille avec une voix chaude.

Des frissons d'anticipation parcoururent le corps de Brittany qui déglutit en laissant son regard tombé sur l'entrejambe de la brune.

-Mais pas maintenant. Je penses qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant ! S'exclama soudain Santana comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et prit la pose.

-Alors, tu en dis quoi ? je la prends ou pas ? Dit-elle en désignant la robe rouge qu'elle portait.

Le regard de Brittany se posa tout d'abord vers l'épaule de la Latina où un suçon violet commençait déjà à apparaître, puis vers la poitrine encore haletante de la jeune femme, puis vers ses jambes bronzées et fines. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

-Définitivement. Laissa -t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Santana lui sourit et prit une autre cabine pour se changer. Brittany sorti de derrière les rideaux avec des yeux encore dans le vague, et un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la vendeuse à la caisse la regardait bizarrement.

* * *

><p>-OK, QUI VEUX JOUER À " JE N'AI JAMAIS "? S'exclama joyeusement Mercedes en essayant ainsi d'attirer tout les regards sur elle.<p>

On était jeudi soir, et pratiquement tout le monde était présent à cette fête improvisée. Brittany, en sortant de son cours de danse, avait eu l'envie soudaine de faire une soirée avec ses amis. Elle en avait directement parlé à Mike et lui avait demandé d'amener tout le monde . Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle et avait téléphoné à Santana pour savoir si elle pouvait être présente.

Cela faisait 5 jours depuis la sortie -shopping, et le travail de la Latina s'était considérablement intensifié ces derniers jours. Elles n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de se voir beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'elles soient voisines de palier. La brune rentrait très tard et partait très tôt, se qui bien sûr posait problème puisque la jeune danseuse ne pouvait pas se permettre de se coucher tard. Elle avait donc sautillé de joie lorsque son maie lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait venir. Par la suite elle avait appelé Rachel et lui avait à elle aussi proposé de venir avec fin, mais la diva avait déclaré que le jeûne homme faisait des heures supplémentaires et que donc elle viendrait seule. Brittany avait senti que Rachel était tendue, mais elle avait raccroché tout de même en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler d'avantage de leur problème de couple.

Les invités étaient tous arrivés vers 22h . Mike avait réussit à amener Sam, Mercedes, et Tina. Brittany avait criant un instant que Artie soit là. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais la présence du garçon aurait dérangée Santana… Bien sûr elle avait invité Blaine et Kurt alors qu'elle faisait son service du soir. Ils étaient ses amis, et une fête sans eux ne voulait rien dire. Et puis comme ça elle pouvait présenter Kurt à Rachel ! Evidemment au bout de 10 min les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plu et avait engagés une conversation sur Broadway et Barbra Streisand, qui était leur idole ( avec Liv Taylor). Blaine s'était trouvé des point commun avec Mike et il discutait de voiture et de football, se qui avait étonnée la blonde. Elle n'usait amenais soupçonnée que le barman s'intéresserait à des choses… Masculines.

Santana était arrivée vers 23h ,et la soirée avait tout de suite semblé encore mieux pour Brittany. Sauf que la Latina avait apporté beaucoup d'alcool, et que maintenant, à 1h du matin tout le monde était passablement éméché. Rachel chantait à tue-tête en prenant la télécommande de la télévision pour un micro, sous les applaudissements de Kurt et Blaine et se câlinait sur le canapé. Brittany devait retenir une Santana complètement ivre qui menaçait la diva de lui faire avaler son micro de fortune si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de chanter du Streisand. Des insultes en espagnol tombaient sur la pauvre Rachel qui lançait des regards effrayés à la Latina. Sam ,Mike et Tina riait en regardant quelque chose sur l'ipod du blond, et Mike tomba de sa chaise en ricanant. C'est à ce moment- là que Mercedes proposa le jeu.

-Moi, moi ! S'exclama Tina en s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur un coussin par terre, suivit de près par Sam ,Blaine, Kurt et Mike.

-Pourquoi pas. Lança Santana en haussant les épaules et en prenant la main de Brittany pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"Santana montrait très affective lorsqu'elle était ivre", pensa la blonde en la suivant docilement.

-Pas moyen. Je me fais toujours… Toujours avoir dans ses jeux- là ! Répliqua Rachel en sirotant son cocktail.

-Ho ferme- là Hobbit, et viens poser ton cul ici ! Cracha la Latina en la forçant à s'assoir à droite d'elle.

La brunette s'assit en grommelant.

-Ok je commence ! je n'ai jamais… jouer à la marelle dans le bureau de mon patron ! S'exclama Mercedes .

-Pas juste, tu triches ! Lança Tina en vidant son verre de rhum et en foudroyant la noire du regard.

-Il fallait que je la sorte, celle- là. S'expliqua sournoisement Mercedes.

-A moi . Je n'ai jamais… pris les affaires de ma grand-mère pour après m'habiller comme elle !

Sam écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard accusateur à sa petite-amie.

-Tu lui as dit ! !

-Désolé, c'était tellement drôle, j'ai pas su tenir ma langue… S'excusa lamentablement Mercedes en baissant les yeux au sol.

Sam plissa des yeux en grognant et bu son verre sous les rires de toute l'assemblée.

-Ok, je n'ai jamais embrasser un mec.

Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany et Santana avalèrent leur verre. Comme pour le confirmer, le barman et le serveur s'embrassèrent tendrement et Brittany sourit.

-Vous êtes officiellement ensembles ?

-Oui, il m'a demandé d'être son petit- ami avant-hier… Répondit Kurt en rougissant .

Il y eu des sifflets autour d'eux et tout le monde les félicitèrent chaleureusement.

-C'est mon tour ! Lança Kurt en réfléchissant. Alors, je n'ai jamais… Voulu me faire de chirurgie esthétique !

-Etonnamment, Tina bu sa boisson avec un air coupable. Mike la regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

-Je voulais me faire débrider les yeux quand j'avais 16 ans, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Ok, vas-y c'est encore ton tour. Coupa Santana avant que Mike ne demande plus de détails.

-Je n'ai jamais… Embrassez quelqu'un dans cette salle !

Elle se pencha en avant et avala d'une traite son verre en souriant amoureusement à Mike qui fit la même chose, suivit par Kurt, Blaine ,Mercedes, Sam,et à la surprise générale de tout le monde par Santana, Brittany et Rachel.

-Euh, vous nous expliquez ? Demanda Mercedes en haussant un sourcil curieux.

Brittany ,malgré son taux d'ivresse haussez élevé, venait de comprendre qu'elles s'étaient mise dans de beaux draps. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à la Latina qui restait stoïque devant la question mais fixait par contre Rachel avec un regard menaçant. La diva se recroquevilla sur elle- même en sentant le danger imminent.

-J'ai embrassé Blaine avant que je sache qu'il était gay. Lança-telle avec désinterêt en continuant à foudroyer la brunette du regard.

Brittany soupira de soulagement. Santana n'avait pas révélé à tout le monde qu'elles s'étaient embra ... Attendez, quoi ?

-Tu as embrassé Blaine ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un peu plus de colère qu'elle ne le voulait.

Le sourire taquin qui glissa sur les lèvres de Santana la fit frissonner. C'était celui qui disait " je sais que tu es jalouse et j'en joue".

-Ouais, c'était il y a deux ans, quand il a ouvert le café. je le trouvais mignon alors je l'ai embrassé avant son service un matin. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Kurt plissa des yeux et fixait maintenant son petit-ami avec un regard accusateur.

-Hey ! Elle m'est tombé dessus comme ça, j'ai rien pu faire ! Répliqua le barman .

-Ok mais cela n'expliqua pas pour Brittany et Rachel . Lança alors Tina en faisant la navette entre elles.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous expliquez . Rajouta Santana avec une voix tranchante.

Aïe.

-et bien… Commença lentement Rachel et évitant à tout prix le regard de la Latina.

-… Rach' et moi on s'est embrassées quelques fois durant des soirées où ont étaient un peu ivres. Voilà ! termina rapidement la blonde .

-Sérieux ? ! S'exclamèrent Sam et Mike en même temps, se qui leur valu une tape sur la tête de la part de leur copine respective.

Brittany sentit le corps de la Latina à ses côtés se tendre imperceptiblement, et elle tourna sa tête vers son amie avec hésitation . La brune avait plaqué un masque de surprise contenue sur l'annonce, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. Une tempête de colère tourbillonnait dans ses iris sombres ,et la blonde fronça les sourcils. _Wow_, elle semblait vraiment en colère contre Rachel. Elle posa sans plus attendre sa main sur le poignet de la Latina qui sous l'effet de l'alcool se préparait à se lever pour assassiner la diva, se qui calma instantanément la jeune femme. Santana plongea ses yeux dans les siens, mais rompit rapidement le contact lorsque le jeu reprit. Brittany se détendit en constatant qu'elle semblait avoir abandonner l'idée de tuer sa meilleure amie, et se concentra sur la question qu'elle devait poser.

Le jeu continua encore quelques minutes, et ils apprirent pas mal de choses sur les uns et les autres, comme par exemple que Mike voulait ouvrir un sex-shop quand il était adolescent, ou encore que Kurt avait été amoureux de son beau-frère à une époque. Jusqu'à se que Tina dise :

-Je n'ai jamais … eu une relation lesbienne !

Un silence s'installa. Santana prit sans hésitation son verre et le vida d'une traite avec un regard de défi pour chacun. Brittany, passablement ivre, prit une seconde de réflexion avant de hausser les épaules et de boire elle aussi. Tout le monde ricana pour la Latina, mais ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds devant la blonde.

-Wow… C'était comment ? Demanda après quelques secondes de blanc Mercedes en ayant l'air très intéressée, comme le reste des jeûnes autour d'elle. Sauf Kurt et Santana bien sûr.

Mais Brittany cligna des yeux en voyant le visage de Rachel blêmir dangereusement, ses yeux fixés sur son verre .

La jeune blonde avait peut-être énormément bu, mais elle savait très bien à quoi sa meilleure amie pensait. Rachel pensait à Quinn. Elle pensait à se qu'elles avaient fait la nuit des diplômes. Elle fut prise d'une envie de serrer la diva dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais les autres la harcelaient pour avoir une réponse et tous avait oublié les deux brunes assises sur le canapé.

-Si vous voulez le savoir c'était la mie….La meilleure baise de tout les temps ! Balança la jeune fille en se relevant péniblement pour se resservir un verre de vodka.

Sam et Mike la regardèrent avec de la bave coulant sur leur menton et Tina et Mercedes ricanèrent derechef. Santana esquissa un sourire étrange en entendant se que venait de dire Brittany, et Rachel sortit de son état pour crier :

-Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ! Je zuis ta meilleure amie et tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais couché avec une fille !

-Ha mais ça c'est parce que la fille avec qui j'ai couché c'est…

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle se fit tirer en arrière en direction de la cuisine.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça. Souffla Santana à son oreille en l'entraînant par la main .

Brittany gloussa et la suivit joyeusement. Elle se sentait bien . Elle voyait un peu flou et tanguait mais elle se sentait bien. Et Santana était avec elle, et elle la prenait la main et maintenant elle lui tendait un verre d'eau .

-Bois ça, ça va t'aider à dégriser. Lui dit-elle.

La blonde bu sans rien dire, puis rit et se pencha vers la Latina pour mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules en appuyant de tout son poids sur celle-ci. Automatiquement deux mans se posèrent dans son dos et un souffle chaud glissa contre sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté tout à l'heure ? J'allais… J'allais dire que c'était toi mon plus bon coup ! Ronchonna Brittany en faisant la moue.

-Je me fous pas mal que tes potes sachent pour nous, mais dans ton état normal tu n'aurais jamais révéler à tout le monde se qu'on fait. Répondit la brune en soupirant.

-Mais ils ont le droit de savoir qui tu es !

Santana sourit en balayant une mèche blonde de devant les yeux de son amie.

-Et qui est-ce que je suis ?….

-LA DEESSE DU SEEEEEEEEEXE ! ! Cria Brittany en perdant l'équilibre et en manquant de tomber par terre si la brune ne l'a tenait pas par la taille.

Santana éclata de rire puis fit signe à la jeûne fille de se calmer si elle ne voulait pas que ses amis rappliquent ici.

-Chuuut… Alors comme ça je suis une déesse du sexe hein ? … Même si on a couchés qu'une seule fois ensembles ? Ricana doucement la Latina, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat qui intrigua notre jeûne danseuse.

-Il suffit de retenter l'expérience et je pourrais en être sûre… Ronronna soudainement la blonde en attirant le visage de la brune vers elle.

Leur bouche se rencontrèrent et Brittany gémit doucement en retrouvant la texture familière et Ô combien délicieuse des lèvres de Santana. Les bras de la brune encerclèrent aussitôt sa taille, la rapprochant d'avantage d'elle jusqu'à se que leur poitrine se trouve collés . Elles soupirèrent de concert, et leur baiser se fit plus langoureux. La langue de Santana s'engouffra entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la blonde, et elle l'enroula autour de la langue de cette dernière qui fredonna de plaisir.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation. Embrasser Santana était la meilleure chose au monde… La Latina mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir bruyamment ,et sa main parti agrippée une poignée de cheveux noirs pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle. Leur baiser s'approfondit, chacune profitant au maximum du contact de l'autre, leur corps mêlé étroitement ensemble. Les assauts de la brune se firent alors plus précipités, et ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses fermes en la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien et la posa su le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se glisser entre ses jambes.

Brittany entrouvrit d'elle-même ses cuisses pour que la Latina puisse être le plus près possible d'elle, et elle frôla la langue de Santana avec la sienne jusqu'à se qu'elle englobe pleinement les lèvres de celle-ci pour l'embrasser furieusement. Les mains de la brune ne restèrent pas inactive et glissèrent sur ses cuisses nues, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Son bas- ventre s'allumait lentement, de même que son désir pour la Latina.

-Briiiiiiiiiitt, Santanaaaaaaaa ! Vous êtes làààààà ?

Santana eu le réflexe de reculer à temps lorsque Rachel apparu brusquement dans la cuisine. Brittany gela, complètement haletante et rougissante.

-Ha bah enfin ! Je vous ai cherché partout !… Déclara la brunette.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la position de sa meilleure amie.

-Brittany, pourquoi tu es assise sur le comptoir ?

-Hum… Je - Je voulais atteindre le placard pour prendre du sucre ! Se hâta-telle de répondre en prenant le sac de sucre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Du sucre ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda la diva, perplexe.

-Britt voulais faire des crêpes pour demain matin. Intervint alors Santana en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son short.

-Haaaaaa ok ! Bon bah vous venez ? Kurt et moi on va chanter ! S'exclama joyeusement Rachel avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire et de suivre leur amie dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Brittany se réveilla avec un atroce mal de crâne. La lumière du jour frappa ses yeux et elle grogna avant de s'enfouir dans son coussin, lorsqu'elle sentit un poids contre son ventre. Surpris,e elle ouvrit un oeil et constata que le poids en question était un bras encerclant fermement sa taille. C'est alors que prit conscience du corps chaud contre elle. Elle se retourna sans un bruit, et sourire tendrement en tombant sur le visage serein de Santana. La Latina dormait encore paisiblement, ses cheveux ruisselant en cascade sur le coussin sous sa tête. Ses traits étaient détendues, et le coeur de la blonde se gonfla en se rendant compte une énième fois à quel point la jeune femme était belle. Brittany tendit la main et remit une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la Latina derrière son oreille. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et contempla pendant encore quelques instants Santana avec un sourire heureux. Puis elle se leva en s'étirant pour ensuite sortir silencieusement de sa chambre et se diriger vers la cuisine.<p>

Rachel dormait sur le canapé dans une position caucasse qui fit pouffer la jeune blonde. Tout le monde était parti vers 4h du matin, Mercedes et Blaine assez bourrés, et Rachel s'était écroulée comme une masse dès qu'elle eu fait ses adieux. Brittany sourit en entendant son amie ronfler doucement, le bras pendant en dehors du canapé.

Elle avala une aspirine pour son mal de tête et entreprit de faire des crêpes. Après tout, elle avait dit à Rachel qu'elle allait en faire, non ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre et Santana apparu avec les cheveux ébourriffés. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler son short et s'avança vers Brittany en tee-shirt /Culotte en baîllant. La blonde sourit et lui tendit une assiette avec une crêpe et un bol de café.

-Merci et bonjour. Souffla la brune en étouffant un autre bâillement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Répondit Brittany avec entrain.

Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal qu'en se réveillant ,et de voir la Latina au réveil la mettait étrangement de bonne humeur.

-La naine pionce toujours ? Lança Santana en avalant lentement une gorgée de café.

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, et non, elle dors encore.

-La "naine" te ferais dire que tu ne fais **QUE** 3 cm de plus que moi, Santana… Ajouta soudain une voix rauque à leur droite.

Rachel s'avança en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

-Aspirine ? Demanda avec un sourire la blonde en le lui tendant directement.

La diva s'empressa de l'avaler et ouvrit péniblement ses yeux.

-Je vais mouriiiiiiiir !…

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, t'es pas la seule à avoir la tête dans le cul . Grogna la Latina en finissant son café.

Brittany leur tendit des crêpes qu'elles mangèrent toutes les trois en silence.

-C'était cool hier ! Merci d'être venues les filles ! Dit enfin la jeune blonde.

-Je dois avouer que tes amis ne sont pas aussi ennuyeux que je le pensais. Déclara simplement la Latina.

-Kurt est formidable ! Je suis très contente que tu ai pu nous présentez ! Ajouta Rachel avec un sourire.

-J'étais sure que vous vous entendrez !

-Deux folles de comédies musicales, ça ne pouvais que faire des étincelles ! Railla la Latina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il est naturel pour quelqu'un d'avoir une passion. Entre autre, le fait que les deux meilleurs amis de Brittany soit des fans de Broadway ne signifie pas que Brittany doit aussi avoir les mêmes goûts que nous . Si nous aimions tous les mêmes choses, alors cela deviendrait rapidement ennuyeux et …

-Berry, j'entends ça et je veux entendre ça. Coupa Santana en mimant le blabla de la jeune fille avant de poser un index sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire.

-Ca vous dite un ciné ? Lança tout à coup Brittany pour éviter un bain de sang.

Rachel rayonna malgré son mal de tête.

-Ho oui ! Il y a le dernier film de Barbra en ce moment !…

-Pas question d'aller voir Berry " bis "au cinéma. Trancha l'autre brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Rachel eu l'air tout sauf offensée.

-Bien que je ne penses pas que se soit un compliment, crois -moi lorsque je te dis que je le prend comme ça. Me comparer à Barbra est la meilleure chose que l'on pouvait me dire !

-Pitié ,mais faites- la taire … Grogna Santana en roulant des yeux.

Brittany pouffa devant le comportement de ses deux meilleures amies .

* * *

><p>Elles avaient optes pour <em>Underworld 4<em>, d'un côté parce que malgré sa réticence pour les films fantastiques, Rachel avait une obsession pour les vampires, et de l'autre parce que Santana trouvait Kate Beckinsale chaude. Brittany n'avait eu aucun problème à choisir ce film, étant une fan de la saga _Underworld_. Elles venaient à peine de s'installer que la salle sombra dans le noir ,et l'écran s'éclaira alors que le film commençait. Brittany s'était mis au milieu des deux jeûne filles pour éviter une éventuelle chamaillerie à propos de quelque chose sur le film.

Au début, elle suivit avec attention le fil de l'histoire, mais dés qu'elle sentit la main de Santana tâtonnée dans le noir pour saisir la sienne, elle se désintéressa totalement du film. Elle senti la Latina se pencher légèrement vers elle, et leur bras se touchèrent enfin, envoyant une vague de frissons doux dans tout son corps. Elle se relaxa et posa sa tête contre celle de la brune, avant de caresser distraitement la main de cette dernière avec son pouce. Elle entendit le petit soupir que poussa Santana à sa droite, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la blonde. Elle se concerta alors sur le film, non sans laissé une partie de son esprit se diriger vers la sensation de la main de la Latina dans la sienne.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, ni elle ni Santana ne lâchèrent la main de l'autre, et elles sortirent de la salle avec leur petit doigt accrochés.

-C'était un bon film. Je révise mon jugement, il faut que je vois les trois premiers maintenant ! S'exclama joyeusement la diva en se retournant vers elles.

Brittany sourit tendrement et hocha de la tête, et elles rentrèrent toutes les trois sans jamais que Santana et elle ne se lâchent le doigt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, vous avez enfin pu lire ce chapitre 15 !<strong>

**Honte à moi de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action . ^^**

**Donc, comme je vous l'avait dit précédemment, le prochain risque de vous énervez… Et de vous satisfaire en même temps. Pas trop logique ? Disons qu'il y aura des raisons de mettre rated M, mais que se ne sera pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et que vous continuerez à m'encourager.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je tenais à vous dire que mes idées sont en place pour au moins les 10 prochains chapitres. Et je penses en faire peut-être une demi-douzaine encore après, donc faites-vous à l'idée que ma fic fera à peu près 30 chapitres ( ou bien plus, je ne sais pas ,tout dépendras de mon imagination . XD ) **

**Pour les chapitres qui arrivent, on verra BEAUCOUP plus le point de vue d'autres personnages que Brittany, et je penses en particulier à Quinn ou à Rachel. Et oui, leur histoire va être de plus en plus importante au fil de ma fic, et je peux déjà vous dire que ça s'annonce compliqué pour elles … ^^**

**Pour vous donnez une idée ,le chapitre 24 sera quasiment que sur Quinn et Rachel ( attention SPOILERS : pour ce chapitre vous allez pleurer, non mais je vous préviens, c'est du drama 100 % Faberry … )**

**En se qui concerne le BRITTANA, ça va vous faire rager, parce qu'il y aura des bas, puis des hauts PUIS ENCORE DES BAS, PUIS DES HAUTS … ^^.**

**Et oui je suis une sadique, même mes idées me donne envie de détruire mon clavier, mais c'est comme çaaaaaaaaaa ! XD**

**En tout cas enjoy pour le chapitre 16, bonne lecture ! ( vous allez avoir des réactions contradictoires durant la lecture… )**

* * *

><p>-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois…<p>

Brittany secoua la tête.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à bout. J'aurais dû respecté ton silence…

Rachel soupira et laissa son regard se balader sur la surface du lac.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je sais que tout se que tu voulais c'était m'aider…

La diva se permit un petit rire qui fit hausser un sourcil à sa meilleure amie.

-C'est vraiment une histoire compliquée ,hein ?… Murmura-t-elle avec ironie.

-… Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?… Osa enfin la blonde en fixant la brunette.

-Rien. De toutes façons qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ?…

Brittany regarda son amie avec compassion et posa une main sur les siennes.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, qu'importe se qu'il se passe.

Un sourire sincère naquit aux coins des lèvres de Rachel, et elle étreignit doucement la blonde en soupirant.

-Merci … Et encore désolée pour cette soirée lamentable… En plus ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu Finn, j'ai tout gâchée.

-On pourra toujours se rattraper un autre jour. Plus important, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tendu entre lui et toi maintenant qu'il sait que Quinn est ici.

Elle s'en voulue aussitôt pour avoir mentionner l'ancienne cheerleader car le visage de la brune se ferma légèrement, bien que Rachel ne laisse rien transparaître.

-Il a essayé de relancer la discussion, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Il s'est montré plus affectif depuis, je penses qu'il veut faire en sorte que je me sentes soutenue même si je refuse son aide… Souffla la diva avec culpabilité.

Brittany se tut et regarda le ciel, pensive. Elles étaient allées se promener dans le parc à proximité de son Ecole pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Cela faisait une semaine depuis le dîner mémorable chez Finn ,et Brittany avait ressenti le besoin d'en parler avec son amie. Plus encore, elle savait que Rachel en aurait besoin. Elles ne s'étaient pas contactés durant tout ce temps, et hier la blonde s'était enfin décidée à l'appeler. Elle voulait laisser à Rachel du temps , parce que la révélation qu'elle avait fait à la jeune danseuse le Week -end dernier avait dû la bouleverser. Brittany se doutait bien que ça avait été la première fois que la diva s'avouait le fait qu'elle été troublée par Quinn. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à la façon dont elle s'était braquer dés que son petit-ami avait découvert la présence de la blonde à Los Angeles pour comprendre que la réalisation de tout ça l'avait dépasser. Brittany était contente de ne plus voir la brune sur les nerfs, bien que son visage anxieux et confus ai remplacer son état de braquage constant. Maintenant que Rachel avait dit à haute voix qu'elle avait embrassé Quinn et qu'elle ne l'avais pas repoussé, peut-être que les choses avanceraient… Dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Rachel …

-Ca m'a fait du bien de tout te dire, Brittany. Je me sens plus… Légère. Je me sens toujours comme une merde, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à tout prendre sur moi . Lâcha finalement la diva en fixant la blonde.

Brittany sourit.

-C'est à ça que serve les amis ,non ?

-Je veux que tu saches que si un jour tu ressens le besoin de te confier, tu peux me faire confiance également. Insista bien la brunette en prenant ses mains dans les siens.

La blonde se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard puissant de la jeune fille en face d'elle, et un sentiment de honte s'abattit sur elle.

-Euh… Rachel ? il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose moi aussi … Hésita-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Je me doutais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Rachel avec une bonne humeur retrouvée.

-Et bien…

-C'est à propos d'un garçon je paries ! La coupa la brunette avec un grand sourire.

-Non c'est pas…

-Tu vois quelqu'un ?

-Hm, je sais pas si on peut appeler ça …

-Je le savais ! Tu sors avec ce gars à lunettes ! S'écria avec excitation la diva sans laisser une chance à la blonde de s'expliquer.

-RACHEL ! ! Cria Brittany avec exaspération .

-Oups, désolée je me suis laissée emporter ! Déclara la brunette avec des yeux brillant.

-Si tu pouvais m'écouter au lieu de te faire des films… Soupira la jeûne blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah je vois pas avec qui tu pourrais sortir si se n'est pas avec Artie. C'est le seul garçon dont tu m'ai parlé. Dit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sors avec personne. C'est … C'est compliqué. Tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

-Oh. Tu veux dire que c'est le genre… Plan -cul ?

-Depuis quand tu emploie des termes comme ça, toi ? S'offusqua la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

-Je sais pas, peut-être depuis que ma vie part en couilles ? Répliqua avec ironie la diva.

-Si même toi tu te mets à jurer, mais où va le monde ?…

-Tu changes de sujet là .

-Ouais bon ok… Disons que nous avons une relations amicale qui penche vers le physique… Bredouilla la blonde en redevenant nerveuse.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Brittany savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été d'un caractère patient.

-Brittany, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite de qui il s'agit je te préviens que j'irais voir Kurt pour qu'il me dise quels hommes tu as fréquentés dernièrement . La menaça-t-elle.

Présenter Rachel à Kurt n'avait pas été une si bonne idée ,après tout…

Elle hésitait encore . Se qu'elle entretenait avec Santana n'était pas exactement se qu'on pourrait attendre d'une amitié. Connaissant sa meilleure amie, la nouvelle risquait de ne pas lui plaire, déjà qu'elle appréciait moyennement la Latina…

-Voilà. Je… Santana et moi… On… On a… Couché ensembles … Peut-être ? risqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé et grimaçant.

Un blanc.

-… je crois avoir mal entendu. tu peux répéter ?…

-On a couché ensembles. On s'embrasses. On se calînes… Bref, tu vois le truc . Essaya de plaisanter Brittany bien que son rire était nerveux.

-Attends… **QUOI ? !**S'exclama Rachel en écarquillant les yeux.

Les tympans de Brittany vibrèrent alors qu'elle plissait du nez. la voix de la diva était vraiment puissante quand elle s'y mettait.

-Oui, je sais c'est une très mauvaise idée, Kurt m'as déjà faire la morale. Soupira la blonde .

-MAIS C'EST LA PIRE IDIOTIE QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU ! ! TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ? ! MAIS QU'EST QUE QUI VOUS A PRIS ? ! S'époumona fortement la diva avec une expression consternée gravée sur le visage.

-Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est peut-être un petit peu trop… Excessive ? Hésita la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre.

Des yeux ronds la fixèrent.

-C'est moi qui exagère ? ! Non mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée ? Selon les statistiques, quand deux amis deviennent des…

-_Sex- Friends_ ? Tentaa timidement la danseuse.

-Mon dieu rien que l'entendre me donne des frissons !… Donc, tu sais que vous avez 50 % de chance de tomber dans une relation de couple, ou 50% de chance de tout foutre en l'air et de gâcher votre amitié ? ! S'exclama la brunette .

-Hey ! On a pas ce genre de problème avec Santana ! Tout se passe bien ! Répliqua Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

Rachel renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es assez stupide pour penser que cette situation ne va pas déraper à un moment ou à un autre?

Brittany vit rouge. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens la traite de stupide, et encore moins venant de sa meilleure amie.

-Tout est très clair entre nous Rach'. On est amies, on prends du bon temps ensembles et on est pas exclusives.

Le regard de la brune s'adoucit en voyant l'état de colère de son amie.

-Brittany … Se n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… Soupira-t-elle.

-Vous me dites tous ça, mais je suis heureuse ! Rétorqua la blonde avec énervement.

-… Tu es très attachée à elle, tout le monde peut le voir. Et elle aussi elle t'apprécie énormément. Mais je ne penses pas que tu réalise le poids que tu t'impose. N'oublies pas qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles sans lendemain… Je suis sûre que de son côté cela n'affectera pas son amitié pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas le même cas pour toi : je sais parfaitement que tu éprouves quelque chose de plus fort pour elle, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu tienne le choc…

Brittany se trouva à court d'argumentations. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en entendant les propos de sa meilleure amie. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser comme cela. Ca faisait mal de trop réfléchir à leur condition.

-Je t'ne ai parlé parce que je considérais que ma meilleure amie devait être au courant. J'ai compris se que tu essayes de me dire, mais je n'arrêterais pas pour autant. Santana et moi sommes très bien comme ça. il n'y a pas de complications, tout est très simple et facile entre nous. Et puis nous n'avons eu qu'une seule fois des rapports sexuelles, se n'est pas comme si on le faisait tout les jours ! Dit-elle lentement.

-Donc si tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un à côté, elle ne dira rien ? Demanda après un silence la brunette.

-Non.

-ALors pourquoi ne pas sortir avec Artie ? Se sera une relation plus stable dans ta vie, et puis il te plaît non ?

Brittany eu un moment de réflexion. Oui, elle aimait vraiment le jeune homme. il était gentil, beau, et il aimait les même choses qu'elle. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire. La jeune fille se senti tout à coup confuse. C'était vrai, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Artie. Un sentiment trouble lui monta à la tête. Pouvait-on apprécier deux personnes à la fois ?… Si elle devait dire à cet instant vers qui son affection balançait le plus, elle dirait sans aucune hésitation vers la Latina. Sauf que Santana était son amie. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller manger en tête à tête au Breakstix ou à aller au cinéma en amoureux. Artie pouvait lui apporté tout ça. Santana et elle ne pouvaient se voir de cette manière, elles étaient amies. Alors pourquoi avait-elle une affreuse envie de pleurer ?… Brittany se ressaisit rapidement et éloigna ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Rachel avait raison, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

-il m'a invité à déjeuner ce mercredi. Je verrais bien comment ça se passe. Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Rachel sautillant sur place, surexcitée.

-Tu as un Rendez-vous et tu ne m'en as pas parler ? ! Mais il va te falloir une nouvelle tenue !

Brittany poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains lorsque la diva commença à programmer une après-midi shopping...

Elles se séparèrent au bout d'une heure, Rachel aillant un rendez-vous au théâtre pour auditionner dans une nouvelle comédie musicale. La blonde lui souhaita bonne chance avant de lui faire un câlin et de prendre le métro. Elle avait son après-midi de libre et n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle allait faire. Elle pensa à appeler Kurt pour qu'il puisse aller boire un café mais se souvint que le jeune homme faisait des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui. Brittany ricana intérieurement. C'était surtout une bonne excuse pour rester auprès de Blaine au cas où Sebastian rôderait dans le coin !

Elle se demanda si Santana travaillait . La Latina avait des horaires très variables depuis une semaine. Bien que son travail ai prit un rythme d'enfer ces derniers jours, la brune se retrouvait parfois avec une matinée de libre quand le siège de son entreprise jugeait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa présence . Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : elle remplaçait peut-être son père au sommet de la compagnie, mais les actionnaires et les associés de Mr Lopez comptaient écrasé Santana. Brittany leur souhaitait bien du courage, parce qu'au vu du caractère de la Latina, se serait eux qui se retrouverons soudainement remit à leur place…

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Brittany se mordit la lèvre et réessaya une nouvelle fois sans plus de résultat. Bon. Elle devait être en train de bosser en fin de compte. Elle rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et continua de marcher vers chez elle en sifflotant. Elle pensait à son rendez-vous avec Artie. devait-elle porté la longue robe verte qu'elle avait trouvé lors de sa dernière sortie avec Rachel , ou bien cette ensemble noir composé d'une chemise ample et d'un short en jean ? Tout en se posant ces questions, la blonde décida de passer dire bonjour à son patron et à son meilleur ami. De toute manière elle n'avait pas prévu quelque chose cet après-midi, elle pouvait bien se permettre de flâner à son lieu de travail.

La jeune fille changea de direction et se dirigea à grand pas vers le **Dalton Coffee**, le pas léger. Il faisait beau et elle se sentait étrangement de très bonne humeur. C'était peut- être à cause de ses _Lucky Charms_. Ils avaient tendance à la rendre surexcitée, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la boîte de céréales avaient été banni des placards de la famille Pierce…

Brittany se préparait à traverser un passage clouté mais ses yeux furent attirés pendant une seconde par une chevelure noire à sa droite.

_Santana_.

C'était Santana qui était assise à quelques mètres d'elle à une table de café avec une fille blonde.

Brittany se sentit s'arrêter brusquement, le regard fixé sur la Latina qui envoyait un sourire séducteur en direction de l'autre jeune femme. Son cerveau se déconnecta en apercevant leurs mains entrelacées et la proximité de leur corps. L'inconnue avait ce petit sourire habituel avec les conquêtes de la Latina, et le ventre de Brittany se retourna violemment lorsque Santana brossa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme blonde . La jeune danseuse ne pouvait pas voir entièrement le visage de la brune, mais elle devinait aisément dans quel but elle souriait comme ça à l'inconnue. Elle remarqua enfin que le pied de la brune voyageait avec insistance contre la cuisse nue de la jeune femme qui souriait encore plus.

Brittany ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux . C'était comme si ses jambes refusaient de bouger et qu'elle avait arrêté de réfléchir. Tout se qu'elle voyait s'était la main de Santana qui se plaça sur la nuque de la blonde et qui l'attira vers elle juste avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Brittany retrouva soudainement sa capacité à marcher au moment même où une brusque envie de vomir la saisit, et elle se détourna précipitamment de cette image pour pratiquement courir le plus loin possible.

Elle se dirigea sans vraiment le voir vers le café où elle travaillait, les yeux dans le vide. Lentement, elle ralenti l'allure, jusqu'à reprendre une marche normale.

Elle ne se sentait même plus marcher. C'était comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que quelque chose dans sa poitrine pesait des tonnes et tentait de la faire tomber au sol. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si… Brisée. Elle se doutait que Santana n'arrêterait pas de fréquenter des hommes ou des femmes sous prétexte qu'elles avaient couchées ensembles, mais de le voir, de voir la version séductrice de Santana adressée à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'avait choqué. Choqué et déçue. Et ça faisait _putain_ de mal.

Les habituels papillons qui se formaient au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle voyait la Latina avait brutalement disparu pour laisser place à une douleur languissante au fond de ses entrailles. C'était comme si un million de poignards se plantaient dans sa chair jusqu'à se qu'il ne lui reste que la souffrance pour seule sensation.

Il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que ses membres commençaient à se crisper, et elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter de faire cesser ses tremblements.

Elle ne pouvait pas réagir comme cela. Une amie ne ressentirait pas cette souffrance quasi physique en voyant sa meilleure amie flirter avec une autre femme. Non. Elle pouvait pas réagir de la sorte. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle respirait trop rapidement pour que cela soit seulement la conséquence de sa course. Brittany inspira fortement pour les quelques minutes suivantes, les yeux fermés. Elle était debout devant le **Dalton Coffee**, immobile. Elle ne tenait pas encore à entrer pour que Kurt puisse voir qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Le jeune homme arrivait facilement à découvrir si Brittany se sentait bien ou pas. Parfois ça faisait peur à la jeune serveuse de voir avec quelle effroyable précision le garçon réussissait à la cerner …. Elle soupira profondément en tremblant encore un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant tout …

Lentement, ses muscles se détendirent, et elle éloigna promptement la vision de Santana en train d'embrasser l'inconnue . Elle arbora un sourire factice et pénétra dans le café sous le tintement de la sonnette, et lança un "salut ! " enjoué alors que le visage de Kurt s'illuminait à son arrivée .

* * *

><p>-Oui allo ?<p>

_"Britt ? Salut ."_

Le coeur de la blonde se serra légèrement en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Salut San.

_"Tu vas bien ? Ta voix est un peu faible."_

-Ca va, ça va, juste un peu fatiguée par les cours de ce matin… Et toi, que fais-tu de beau ? Détourna rapidement la jeune tout en se raclant la gorge.

_"je viens de finir de bosser, là. Je comptes partir bientôt de mon bureau."_

Brittany se retint de pousser un soupir méprisant. Santana n'avait pas travaillé, elle était en train de rouler des pelles à l'autre blondasse. Pourquoi mentir ?

-Ho génial ! Tu dois être crevée toi aussi ! Lança-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie qui passa pourtant inaperçue aux oreilles de la Latina.

_"Ouais, c'était l'enfer aujourd'hui. Dis, je pensais qu'on pourrait se commander une pizza ce soir ? J'ai loué Mulan , je sais que c'est ton Walt Disney préféré . "_

Le coeur de la blonde se réchauffa instantanément et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres . Santana se souvenait de ça.

Brittany hocha frénétiquement de la tête, avant de se souvenir que la brune ne pouvait pas la voir acquiescer.

-Se serait super ! Je t'attends alors .

_"A tout à l'heure, Britt . Bye."_ Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Brittany s'entraînait à enchaîner différents mouvements de danse tout en gardant son équilibres. Mr Schuester l'avait prévenu que ces pas étaient difficiles, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner dans le ciel, rafraîchissant considérablement l'air . La jeûne fille avait réussit à convaincre Mme Sylvester d'aménager le toit de l'immeuble en endroit pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer . Bien sûr la vieille femme avait pesté en disant qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à se qu'elle retrouve des jeunes délinquants squattés son toit. La menace avait fait rire la blonde mais elle s'était aussitôt arrêter en voyant l'éclat dangereux dans les yeux de la coach.<p>

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle travaillait sans relâche sur cet enchaînement extrêmement technique. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais elle pouvait encore danser. De là elle pouvait avoir une belle vue sur Los Angeles et ses grattes-ciel, et elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la vue qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, le souffle court. Elle se sentait vraiment en paix ici, sans bruit autour ni perturbation. Juste le calme tranquille et le souffle frais du vent…

Elle allait reprendre ses mouvements, lorsque la porte du toit s'ouvrit dans un crissement désagréable. la jeûne blonde sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers la source du bruit, et elle cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la jeune femme appuyée contre les battants de la porte ,les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Santana ? Mais… Qu'est se que tu fais ici ? Demanda Brittany avec étonnement en s'essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec le dos de sa main.

-Je suis passée chez toi pour te dire que j'allais bientôt commandé les pizza mais tu n'étais pas là. Je sais que tu apprécie cet endroit alors je suis venue voir si tu n'y était pas. Répondit la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

Brittany tentant de répondre à son sourire mais le coeur n'y était pas. Des flashs de se qu'elle avait vu ce matin l'assaillirent de tout côté tandis que la Latina s'arrêtait pour regarder l'horizon.

-C'est calme ici…

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup… Déclara doucement la jeune danseuse.

Elles restèrent dans un long silence , la blonde commençant à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ces aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans son coeur en repensant au fait que son amie devait probablement draguée dans les bars lorsqu'elle ne passait pas sa soirée blottis contre Brittany sur son canapé …

-Tu viens ? Lança la Latina, coupant ainsi les pensées négatives qui passaient dans l'esprit de la blonde.

-Je termine juste cet enchaînement. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est rageant ! S'exclama la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux . Proposa la brune.

-Tu ferais ça ? Dit l'autre d'une voix timide.

-Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas pratiquer, mais rien ne s'oublie, pas vrai ? Répondit joyeusement Santana en s'approchant d'avantage de la grande blonde.

Brittany hésita un court instant.

-… Ok, je te montres .

Brittany se plaça et souffla jusqu'à être parfaitement immobile. Elle fit un signe de tête à Santana pour qu'elle allume le poste et aussitôt la musique démarré, la danseuse sauta dans les airs, les muscles tendus. Elle se réceptionna en une seconde puis tourna sur elle même trois fois avant de tendre les bras en l'air, le visage concentré dans l'effort. Chaque gestes devaient être exécuté à la milli-seconde près, c'était ça le plus difficile. Il y avait peu de temps entre les mouvements et cela nécessitait une quantité énorme de force et d'équilibre. Elle exécuta un alto arrière juste avant de bondir sur le côté pour ensuite se replier sur elle-même. Cela dura encore quelques minutes, puis la musique s'arrêta. Brittany, énervée, s'assit par terre en position du lotus.

-C'est toujours au même endroit que je me plante ! Je n'arrive pas à courber le dos pour après lancer ma jambe en l'air ! Grogna-t-elle.

Santana émit un petit rire et se pencha pour lui prendre doucement la main. Brittany l'interrogea du regard.

-Je connais cet enchaînement. Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Sans plus attendre elle se redressa, la main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de sa voisine, et se laissa guider jusqu'au centre du terrain. Il faisait froid maintenant et elle frissonna. La Latina mit la musique en route et se positionna juste derrière la jeune fille, avant de se coller contre son dos et de placer ses mains contre sa taille. Brittany ressentit aussitôt les picotements familiers qui accompagnait généralement chaque contacts qu'elle avait avec le corps de la brune. Le souffle chaud de Santana frappa la peau sous son oreille et elle frissonna , incapable de dire si cette fois c'était aussi à cause de la température.

-Suis mes mouvements, ne te précipite pas. Essaye de ressentir la musique… Murmura-t-elle.

Lentement, la Latina se détacha d'elle et commença à danser en synchronisation avec la blonde. Elle reprit la danse, veillant à voir du coin de l'oeil son amie pour étudier sa façon de bouger. Si elle pouvait prendre d'avantage de temps ,elle aurait regarder chaque gestes que Santana faisait, parce que WOW … Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un bouger de la sorte. Elle avait l'impression que la brune se laissait totalement engloutir par la danse, les yeux fermés et la respiration paisible. Brittany cligna des yeux et se força à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur ses propres mouvements. Mr Schuester n'avait pas menti en disant que Santana avait été l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves. Le talent chez la Latina se sentait littéralement au premier coup d'oeil.

Un bras serpenta autour de sa taille et Brittany retint soudain sa respiration en constatant que la brune s'était collée une nouvelle fois à elle. Elle sentit son corps épousé parfaitement celui de la fille derrière elle, et bientôt elle ferma à son tour les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses gestes coulaient naturellement dans l'espace, et elle oublia ses inquiétudes et ses doutes pendant ce lapse de temps . il n'y avait qu'elle, la musique, et Santana. Elle sentit contre son cou un sourire identique se dessiner sur les lèvres de la Latina ,et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps tonique contre elle. Les doigts de Santana se glissèrent délicieusement entre son jogging et son débardeur, dévoilant ainsi une petite partie de peau . La brune n'hésita pas et se mit à caresser distraitement l'espace exposé, provoquant un agréable frisson de la part de la danseuse blonde. un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle se balança au rythme de la musique tout en profitant de la douce chaleur qui commençait à se propager à l'intérieur de son ventre au contact de la Latina.

Elle se retrouve soudain face à Santana, son nez à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de cette dernière. Elle remarqua tout de suite le sourire éclatant qu'arborait la brune en la tenant toujours aussi serrée contre son corps, et elle vint remettre une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille en s'approchant lentement d'elle pour l'embrasser. Le coeur de Brittany s'accéléra alors qu'elle fermait d'avance les yeux, en attente des lèvres pleines contre les siennes.

Mais elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa précipitamment ses mains contre la poitrine de la Latina pour la repousser, son visage exprimant une douloureuse réalisation. Apparemment son geste de rejet ne surprit pas qu'elle parce que Santana sembla tout à coup confuse et légèrement déboussolée.

-Quoi ? … J' ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Brittany baissa les yeux et se dégagea sans rien dire des bras de son amie. Elle avait entendu le ton hésitant qu'avait pris la jeune femme et elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité.

-Non je… J'ai juste pas envie de faire ça maintenant . Souffla Brittany en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Ho. Ok … Dit la brune en essayant de prendre un ton détaché.

Mais elle échoua lamentablement. La jeune blonde s'en voulu aussitôt et se préparait à prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle voulait l'embrasser plus que tout ,mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle l'empêcha de faire un seul mouvement dans sa direction.

-Euh, on va commander ces pizza alors ?… Demanda enfin Santana en reprenant contenance.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que… Je crois que je me sens pas bien, on ferais mieux de reporter cette soirée. Bredouilla la danseuse en évitant le regard insistant de la Latina.

Elle fit abstraction de l'air décontenancé qu'affichait la plus âgée et elle remballa frénétiquement ses affaires.

-Britt, tu es sure que ça va ? Ajouta Santana après une seconde de silence inconfortable.

Son froncement de sourcils fit paniquer un peu plus Brittany, qui fit de son mieux pour lui envoyer un sourire .

-Oui, je suis juste… Peut-être que j'ai attrapé froid ou quelque chose… Je te verrai plus tard, ok ?

Santana plissa les yeux pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe. La blonde déglutit devant le regard perçant qu'elle reçut en réponse.

-… Je t'appelle demain pour savoir comment tu vas.

Brittany se retint de soupirer de soulagement et lança une vague salutation de la main à sa voisine avant de partir les bras chargés sans regarder en arrière. Elle se pressa jusqu'à son appartement, et elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sonore. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et glissa lourdement contre le mur en se tenant la tête entre les mains tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle avait fait un blocage. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Santana se penchait pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose que consciemment elle savait mais auquelle elle ne voulait pas penser.

Santana n'embrassait pas qu'elle. Santana ne faisait pas gémir qu'elle. Santana ne couchait pas qu'avec elle. Santana flirtait avec beaucoup de gens. Santana sortait encore avec Puck. Santana n'appartenait à personne, et sûrement pas à Brittany.

Ca la frappa de plein fouet. Pendant un instant elle se retrouva avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés au sol, complètement tétanisée. Tout ça… Tout ce truc avec la Latina… Elle était tellement bien dans cette relation qu'elle en avait oublié la réalité. Elles n'étaient que des amis avec bénéfices. Un coup d'un soir qui pouvait se répéter quelquefois lorsque Santana ou elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis trop longtemps. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait rien fait depuis leur 1ère fois ensembles… Brittany ricana. A quoi elle s'attendait ? Evidemment que Santana avait dû couchée avec d'autres filles ou mecs en une semaine.

Elle n'avait pas pu l'embrasser. Pas après l'avoir vu aussi intime avec une autre personne dans la matinée. Elle se sentait sale, c'était comme si elle était au même niveau que cette inconnue, et ça l'avait percuté violemment en voyant les lèvres de Santana s'approcher des siennes.

Elle avait mal au coeur. Et elle n'exagérait vraiment pas en disant que cette douleur-ci était plus intense que les autres fois.

Peut-être devrait-elle se tenir à distance pendant un certain moment, du moins pour se qui était des rapprochements physiques avec la Latina….

Elle ne voulait absolument pas blâmer son amie. Après tout, les règles entre elles avaient été très claires depuis le début : chacune vivait sa vie de son côté. Et puis elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour avoir du bon temps avec cette fille. Elle était vraiment très jolie… Elle sentit les prémices de la jalousie se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur, et elle cessa tout de suite ce sentiment avant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant de se relever et de remettre ses cheveux en place. Oui, elle dirait à la brune qu'elle voulait se concentrer un peu plus sur sa relation avec Artie et qu'elles ne feraient plus certaines choses… Ho, Brittany ne voulait pas arrêter les _Sweet Lady Kisses_ et les câlins réconfortants ! Elle voulait juste… Juste ralentir un peu pour que ses sentiments envers la brune se calment.

Résolue, la jeûne blonde se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtement couvert de sueur au salle, avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle tourna le pommeau et régla l'eau chaude pour qu'elle la brûle légèrement. La température élevée la fit grimacer au début, puis elle se détendit et profita de cet instant de paix où ses soucis s'envolait en même temps que les saletés de son corps. Elle appellerait Artie après . Elle devait encore fixer le rendez-vous…

* * *

><p>Le cours s'était terminé avec un peu d'avance cette fois-ci ,se qui permit à Brittany de prendre sa douche et de se préparer minutieusement dans les vestiaires. Elle avait demandé à Artie de venir la chercher à son Ecole pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble et passé leur après- midi tout les deux. Le jeûne homme avait semblé très enthousiasme au téléphone, se qui avait fait rire la danseuse. Elle se maquillait devant une grande glace, en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser. Elle mettait rarement de l'eye-liner au dessus de ses yeux, elle trouvait que cela lui donnait un côté aguicheuse qui bien souvent attirait les regards, et Brittany n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on matte son cul 2424 … mais cette fois-ci elle avait fait un effort, parce qu'elle voulait plaire à Artie. Et bien ,elle savait déjà qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle désirait lui montrer qu'elle savait se mettre en valeur. Le maquillage terminé, elle se regarda dans la glace avec appréciation. Ok, c'était totalement chaud la manière dont elle regardait en ce moment. La ligne noir au-dessus de ses cils lui donnait un regard profond et charbonneux qui soulignait ses yeux bleus et son teint de pèche. Satisfaite, elle se sourit une dernière fois dan le miroir et prit ses affaires de cours pour suivre le reste des filles qui sortaient également .

Elle vit tout de suite le garçon à lunettes adossé contre l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, et le sourire éclatant qu'elle reçut la fit sautiller jusqu'à lui . Deux filles de son groupe s'approchèrent d'elle un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive à la hauteur du jeûne homme et elles se penchaient vers elles avec des regards envieux.

-C'est ton copain ? Murmura la première en souriant vers Artie.

-Hm, pas encore mais peut-être ! Répondit joyeusement la blonde en faisant un signe de la main au brun.

-Super mignon! Pourquoi tu n'es entourée que de canons ? Mike Chang est ami avec toi, Tu travailles dans ce café où le barman est super beau, maintenant ce gars- là ! mais quel est ton secret Brittany Pierce ? Soupira l'autre.

-Peut-être parce que je suis la fille la plus chaude de l'Ecole ? Plaisanta Brittany avec un sourire taquin.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire ! Mais ne prends pas trop vite la grosse tête, nous aussi un tour on te présenteras nos petit-copains, et se sera à ton tour de baver devant eux ! répliqua la brune avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire avant de leur faire la bise et de rejoindre Artie avec de grandes enjambées. Elle se planta devant lui et lui embrassa la joue tandis qu'il ne cessait de lui sourire.

-Qu'est se qui t'as retenu ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les deux filles qui s'éloignaient.

-Elles étaient jalouse de mon rencards . Expliqua avec un clin d'oeil la jeûne fille en passant son bras sous celui du garçon.

-Et elles ont bien raison ! Déclara Artie en riant.

-Alors , où allons -nous ?

-Au Breakstix, si ça te dit ?

Brittany se lécha les lèvres d'avance.

-J'adore leur hamburger. Ho ! Et leur crevettes aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain en le tirant dans la direction du restaurant.

Elle vit que le sourire d'Artie ne l'avait pas quitté et elle se réjouit d'avance. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passée une bonne journée en sa compagnie. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de danse et de toutes sorte de petite anecqudotes marrantes sur leur bande d'amis. Artie s'excusa de ne pas avoir été présent à la soirée organisée chez Brittany . Il avait dû travaillé plus tard, mais la blonde l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il y aurait d'autre fêtes. Bien sûre elle omit de dire que la Latina avait été présente et que par conséquent leur rencontre se serait mal passé, gâchant ainsi la soirée, mais elle ne pu se résoudre à lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de quoi que se soit, d'ailleurs elle-même ne comprenait pas leur étrange aversion l'un pour l'autre…

Leur conversation était fluide et sans blancs, et le sourire de Brittany ne l'avait pas quitter une seule minute durant tout le repas. Le jeune homme avait finalement posé sa main sur la sienne lorsque le dessert arriva, et la blonde se retint de pouffer doucement en voyant les joues du garçon à lunettes devenir rouge sur le geste qu'il avait initié.

Brittany n'avait pas retirer sa main et c'était contentée de manger sa viennetta en silence, jusqu'à se que Artie se détende et laisse sa main planer au -dessus de la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, il paya galamment la part de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dehors, l'air nerveux.

-Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda avec curiosité la blonde tandis que le garçon la tirait vers un taxi.

-C'est une surprise. Donc s'il te plait ferme les yeux . Répondit Artie en lui ouvrant la portière du véhicule.

Elle lâcha un cri surexcité et monta à l'arrière, juste avant de suivre les instructions d'Artie. Elle sentit le jeune homme monté à ses côtés et donner une direction au chauffeur, et elle sentit le taxi démarré. Elle balançait avec une impatience non- feinte ses jambes de droite à gauche, et elle sentit à nouveau la main du brun se posa délicatement sur la sienne.

-Ca ne prendra pas trop longtemps…

Brittany se demandait où il l'emmenait. La patience n'était pas son fort, aussi s'efforça t-elle de garder les yeux fermé jusqu'à se que la voiture ralentisse lentement jusqu'à se stopper. Artie l'aida à descendre dans des gestes prudents, puis il paya le taxi driver et s'avança vers Brittany qui résidait à pinne à la tentation . Elle voulait vraiment ouvrir ses yeux.

-Je peux ?

-Non, pas encore. Dit-il en la tirant un peu plus loin.

-Et là ?

-Ok, stop.

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentit le souffle du garçon à l'arrière de son coup et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Vas-y !

Et c'est se qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle poussa un petit cri aigu avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeûne brun qui faillit tomber en arrière sous le choc.

-Artie c'est trop génial ! ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant comme elle ne l'avais jamais fait.

Un parc d'attraction. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allez ! Artie la dévisagea, puis s'avança vers l'entrée .

-Alors, tu viens ? On a tout un après -midi a remplir !

Brittany éclata de rire et se précipita à ses côtés, complètement émerveillée. Elle avait toujours adoré les parcs d'attractions depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Sa mère l'emmenait souvent avec sa jeune soeur lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Elle se souvint du petit parc près de chez elle. Elle passait parfois en douce par ici avant de rentrer chez elle et faisait un tour de manège ou s'achetait une barbe à papa. Sa mère la grondait souvent bien qu'elle nie le fait d'y être aller. En même temps les morceaux de sucreries coincés dans ses cheveux étaient une preuve suffisante de son mensonge.

Brittany regardait frénétiquement chaque attractions et stand devant lesquels ils passaient, et elle s'arrêtait juste pour voir les lots qu'elle pourrait éventuellement gagné. Artie lui proposa de faire le Grand 8, et elle accepta avec bonheur. Ceux à sensations étaient ses préférés. A la fin du tour elle rit en voyant le teint légèrement verdâtre de son compagnon et l'entraîna à sa suite pour faire du tir. Il lui gagna après plusieurs essai une peluche de canard, et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il lui avoua avoir retenu le fait que le canard était son animal favori. La blonde fut émue et le serra fortement dans ses bras, lui montrant sa gratitude et la joie qu'elle éprouvait en sachant qu'il se souvenait de ce détail.

La journée avançait lentement sous les rires de la jeune fille, qui s'amusait comme une folle. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, et les vieux souvenirs de ses moments passés en famille remontèrent à sa mémoire. Elle profita au maximum de chaque attraction, en remerciant toujours avec enthousiasme le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Peu de garçon aurait fait ça pour elle. Ils pensaient que Brittany était un peu gamine ,c'était pour ça qu'ils finissaient tous par rompre avec elle un jour. Mais par Artie. Il semblait aimé ce côté enfantin et innocent de la blonde, et Brittany appréciait cela. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise avec lui, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'en fin de journée elle laça ses doigts aux siens et continua à faire le tour des stand en le tirant par la main. Artie rayonnait, tout comme elle.

Arriva feint le moment où le soleil commença à se coucher, et le parc se vida progressivement des visiteurs. Brittany tenait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne, et elle fredonna gaiement La danse des canards tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des derniers stand ouvert. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit les sucre d'Orge de toutes les couleurs, et elle fit son regard de chiot à son rendez-vous, qui poussa un soupir amusé avant de tendre un billet au vendeur. Brittany s'empressa de prendre une sucrerie et se délecta du goût fruité qui se répandit dans son palet au premier coup de langue.

Se n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qu'elle remarqua que les yeux d'Artie fixaient plutôt intensément sa langue, et qu'une petite rougeur se propageait sur son visage. Prit en flagrant délit, il se racla la gorge nerveusement et regarda ailleurs, se qui fit rire doucement la blonde. il était vraiment trop mignon. Le jeûne homme se retourna vers elle en voyant qu'elle n'était pas furieuse, et il sourit à son tour ,l'air soudain plus sûr de lui. Brittany ne comprit pas tout de suite quelle était cette lueur dans les yeux bleu du brun, mais elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant le visage d'Artie s'abaisser vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle cligna des yeux en réalisant enfin se que le jeûne homme comptait faire, et elle ne recula pas lorsque les lèvres de celui-ci touchèrent enfin les siennes dans un doux baiser.

C'était timide et un peu hésitant, mais l'émotion qui passa à travers ce simple baiser atteignit Brittany comme une vague bienfaisante, et elle ferma les yeux après une seconde où elle resta figée dans la surprise. Elle se laissa aller et serra la main d'Artie dan la sienne alors que le jeûne brun se reculait légèrement, un sourire béat se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Brittany lui rendit son sourire et ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, jusqu'à se qu'un des responsables du site les interrompent pour leur dire que le parc allait bientôt fermé. Artie rompit le contact et rougit profondément , se à quoi la danseuse répondit par un rire cristallin.

Il la raccompagna juste en bas chez son immeuble, et il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle pour lui baiser tendrement le coin de la bouche. Elle lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il partit en taxi, et elle resta un petit moment sur les marches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se décida enfin à rentrer, sa peluche et son sac à la main, la tête empli de bon moments passées avec Artie. Ca avait été un rendez-vous parfait.

Elle gravit les 4 étages en sifflotant, et arriva dans son couloir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Santana la main suspendu en l'air devant sa prote comme si elle allait y frapper. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la blonde, et elle abaissa ses mains pour les mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Hey ! J'allais frapper pour savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre à la maison ! Lança-t-elle .

-Euh… Bégaya Brittany en clignant des yeux.

-Allez Britt ! On a pas pu passer la soirée ensembles hier ! Et j'ai acheté des bières fraîches ! Insista la Latina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeûne blonde soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non lorsque Santana faisait cette tête. Elle sourit à son tour et passa devant sa prote sans s'arrêter pour se placer devant celle de sa voisine, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir sa prote avant d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Brittany pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Le contact prit par surprise la jeûne fille qui se crispa légèrement . C'était super bizarre que Santana fasse ça alors qu'elle avait passer l'après- idi à le faire avec Artie… Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge en sentant tout à coup une pointe de culpabilité la saisir. Pourquoi devait-elle ressentir ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait demander l'autorisation à la brune si elle voulait tenir la main à un garçon.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pendant que la Latina allait cherché les boissons, et elle posa sa peluche près d'elle en soupirant. Oui, c'était définitivement bizarre… Elle avait une envie irrépressible de s'en aller. Elle voulait passé du temps avec Santana, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ces deux derniers jours l'avaient secouée ,et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour se retrouver seule avec son amie. Elle rageait intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir mal l'aise en la présence de la Latina! Elles étaient amies, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps à la jeûne femme pour découvrir que la blonde maintenait ses distances avec elle…

-Tiens . Dit la brune ne lui tendant une bière.

Elle la remercia et bu une gorgée tandis que la brune s'assit à sa droite, passant automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle. Brittany se crispa et fit en sorte que son corps se retrouve à quelques bons centimètres de Santana, qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde déglutit en voyant les yeux de la Latina la sonder . Elle se sentit mise à nu et se détourna de son maie pour se concentrer sur l'écran. Santana se tendit à ses côtés, et se décala encore plus loin de Brittany. L'action peina malgré elle la jeune fille qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se sentant coupable. Elle ne voulait pas vexé la brune, c'était juste que… Qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir un contact avec elle pour le moment. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. La semaine dernière elles s'embrassaient langoureusement dans une cabine d'essayage, et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce qu'étreindre son amie ? Brittany se maudit et se pencha brusquement vers Santana pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brune cligna des yeux de surprise, mais se détendit visiblement et se cala plus confortablement contre la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait éprouvé au début s'évapora rapidement pour laisser place à un sentiment de plénitude. Elle se sentait bien comme ça, la tête reposée contre l'épaule douc de la Latina… Elle retrouva la chaleur familière qui s'installât dan son ventre à chaque fois que son corps se trouvait en contact avec celui de Santana, et un sourire niais se glissa sur ses lèvres . Elle était toujours étonnée de constater à quel point leur corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda finalement la Latina en caressa distraitement l'avant-bras de la blonde.

-Les mouvements que tu m'as montrés hier ont portés leur fruits. Mr Schuester m'a félicité d'avoir réussit sans faire de fautes dés le premier coup. Souffla joyeusement Brittany en laissant son regard plané sur l'écran de télévision .

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu te détendes avant de te lancer . Rit la brune en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

Elle sentit le regard de la Latina sur elle, et Brittany fut instinctivement attiré par ces yeux noirs et profonds. Elles se perdirent dans l'autre, et la main de Santana balaya les cheveux de la jeûne danseuse dans un geste tendre, avant qu'un sourire se dessine aux coins de sa bouche pulpeuse. Brittany s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur clés lèvres rouges et tentantes de son amie. Elle sentit le souffle de Santana s'accélérer dangereusement lorsque la langue de la blonde glissa sur ses lèvres roses, et Brittany releva son regard vers celui de la jeûne femme. Elle vit la leur de désir qui y brillait, et jurait pouvoir voir ses propres yeux devenir sombres dans les orbes noirs qui la fixait intensément. Santana bougea légèrement jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse entourer la taille de Brittany de ses deux bras, et la tirer contre elle à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage quand la jeune blonde haleta profondément en se retrouvant tout à coup aussi près d'elle, et elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à frôler doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'autre fille.

A peine venait-elle de glisser sa langue contre celle de Brittany que cette dernière la repoussa brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle vit aussitôt le regard de Santana se chargé d'incompréhension et de frustration.

-Britt, qu'est se qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en soupirant.

-R- Rien je… S'il te plaît j'ai juste besoin de t'avoir près de moi aujourd'hui. Répondit avec hésitation la blonde.

-Ecoute, déjà hier sur le toit tu ne m'as pas laissé t'embrasser. Est se que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu n'as plus envie de faire ça avec moi ?

Le ton de la Latina avait pris une note plus désespérée en fin de phrase, et une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Brittany.

-N-Non ! ! Je ne veux pas arrêter ! San, tu n'as rien fait, je te le jure…

-Alors pourquoi tu me repousse à chaque fois, _putain _? ! S'écria avec colère la brune en se redressa précipitamment du canapé.

La peluche de Brittany tomba par terre suite au mouvement de la Latina, qui fixa l'objet avec un froncement de sourcils.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

Brittany sentit son coeur s'accélérer tandis que sa gorge devint sèche. Elle se tritura nerveusement les doigts .

-c'est un cadeau ... Répondit-elle avec une petite voix qui sonnait atrocement coupable.

-Un cadeau de qui ?…

Santana crispa ses poings, en attente d'une réponse. La blonde eu une furieuse envie de se cacher sous terre.

-… Artie… On est allez au parc d'attraction ensembles aujourd'hui… Murmura Brittany en évitant tout contact avec la Latina.

Elle sentait l'ambiance changée autour d'elle. Elle savait que Santana le prendrait mal . Elle détestait le jeune homme. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de relever son visage vers son amie. Se qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Les traits de la brune était déformés par la colère, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-_C'est à cause de lui que tu te comportes comme ça ? …_ Siffla-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Un rire sans joie traversa les lèvres de Santana et elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu sors avec cet handicapé mental, pas vrai ?

-San… Essaya désespérement la blonde, mais le regard glacial de son amie la pétrifia sur place.

-_Sérieusement_ ? Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ? Cracha violemment la Latina en saisissant la peluche pour ensuite la balancer à l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le sang de Brittany ne fit qu'un tour.

-Et toi alors ? Tu penses pas que tes conquêtes d'un soir c'est pas abusé, peut-être ? S'écria-telle durement en se relevant et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Santana eu l'air décontenancée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ?…

-Je t'ai vu hier matin avec cette blonde ! Vous aviez l'air proches toute les deux. Lança avec un sarcasme non feint la blonde en foudroyant la brune du regard.

Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle ne voulait pas passé pour la petite-amie possessive. Elle se mordit la joue en réalisant se qu'elle venait de dévoiler, mais sa fureur ne diminua pas pour autant.

La Latina leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir déconcertée.

-Ha parce que c'est pour ça ? Tu me fais toute une scène parce que tu es _jalouse_ ?

Brittany bouillonna de rage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça .

-Non, je me fiches avec qui tu sors ! Et ça devrait être la même chose pour toi ! Si j'ai envie de sortir avec Artie, si j'ai envie de lui tenir la main ou de l'embrasser, j'ai le droit de le faire sans que tu viennes mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

Santana lui agrippa violemment le poignet et la blonde grimaça de douleur.

-… _Tu l'as embrassé ? _Gronda avec colère la Latina alors qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune fille qui tentait de se dégager .

-Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est que ça pourrait bien te faire ? … Rétorqua automatiquement la jeûne blonde en la défiant du regard.

Un silence de mort se répandit dans la pièce, leur respiration haletante brisant le calme de l'appartement.

Santana ne prit pas la peine d'avertir la blonde qu'elle la poussait déjà sur son lit avant de se mettre à cheval sur elle et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec colère. Brittany gémit bruyamment sous la violence du baiser et sentit sa tête lui tourner en sentant les dents de la brune s'enfoncer férocement dans sa lèvres. Elle tenta de se soustraire de la poigne de Santana, mais ses mains se firent plaqué de chaque côtés de sa tête alors que son bassin se retrouvait prisonnier des cuisses fortes de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Elle couina alors que la morsure sur sa bouche se prolongeait, puis la langue chaude la Santana glissa brutalement contre ses dents et pénétra dans sa bouche sans avertissement. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres gonflés de la blonde malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir allumé par la manière dont cette langue se frayait un chemin contre la sienne en caressant sensuellement ses lèvres. Santana émit un grognement et elle approfondit le baiser, écarta les lèvres entrouvertes de Brittany pour que sa langue puisse s'enfouir plus loin dans sa bouche. Elle mordilla ensuite sans douceur la lèvre inférieure de la danseuse qui haleta sous la sensation.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait rien de tendre et passionné dans cette étreinte. Santana était furieuse. Elle prenait se qu'elle voulait. Elle volait le souffle de Brittany sans que celle-ci ne puisse se défendre.

Brittany tenta de la repousser, mais elle gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque la brune suça avec application sa langue, la faisant gémir comme jamais. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Le baiser était tellement… Affamé et intense, qu'elle ne pu se résoudre à détourner la tête pour échapper aux assauts de la brune. Elle finit par se détendre et répondit avec fureur au baiser, gagnant un autre grognement sourd de la part de la fille contre elle. Les mains de la Latina lâchèrent les poignets de la blonde et partirent frottés furieusement la poitrine haletante de Brittany. Celle-ci hoqueta et se perdit dans le baiser fiévreux qu'elle échangeait avec Santana. Elle se rendait compte que la brune était submerger par la colère. Elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Alors elle tenta de la calmer en glissant tendrement sa langue contre ses lèvres dans une supplication silencieuse. Suite à quoi Santana gémit et rompit brusquement le baiser pour foudroyer son amante du regard.

-_Non_. Siffla-telle simplement .

Elle attaqua cette fois-ci son cou et mordit férocement la peau tendre sous l'oreille de Brittany. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de douleur qui ne sembla pas atteindre la Latina, puisqu'elle s'acharna à marquer l'espace entre la clavicule et la nuque de la jeûne fille. Brittany gémit bruyamment en sentant la langue humide de Santana couvrir la plaie dans de lents mouvements, et ses mains partir dans les cheveux noirs de son amie et tira douloureusement dessus pour se venger.

Santana grimaça mais ne se recula pas et se colla d'avantage contre Brittany. Elle entama un mouvement de friction contre le ventre de la blonde qui gémit à la sensation. La main de la brune partit sous le tee-shirt de Brittany tandis que l'autre descendit vers son entrejambe et se mit à mettre une pression forte contre son centre. Un gémissement sonore s'échappa des lèvres de Brittany en sentant les doigts de la Latina se glisser contre son short, et elle commença à bouger du bassin dans une tentative désespéré d'avoir plus de frictions. Mais Santana s'arrêta dés que la jeûne blonde tenta d'appuyer sa main contre son entrejambe et elle prit brutalement son sein gauche pour le presser et ainsi obtenir un cri de douleur de la jeune danseuse. Sous la souffrance, Brittany arrêta tout mouvement . La pression se fit tout à coup moins forte et la main se mit à caresser sensuellement sa poitrine. Son mamelon roula entre le pouce et l'index de Santana, et elle gémit doucement. La Latina sourit contre son cou et continua à lécher le suçon qu'elle venait de faire tout en passant sa main sur le bout de chair maintenant dressé de la blonde.

Le tee-shirt de Brittany se retrouva bientôt sur le sol avant que Santana n'appuie de tout son poids contre son corps. La brune se lécha les lèvres en voyant le soutien-gorge en dentelles noirs que portait la jeune femme, elle il ne lui fallu pas une seconde de plus avant qu'elle ne l'enlève aussi avant de sucer le mamelon rose de Brittany qui étouffa un râle de plaisir. Sa prise dans les chauves de Santana s'accentua et elle tira son visage dans sa poitrine pour plus de contact. La brune ne mit pas longtemps avant de titiller le téton dressé avec ses dents, alors que ses mains se retrouvaient à voyager sur les flancs de Brittany qui n'était plus que gémissements. De violents frissons la parcoururent tandis que Santana mettait une pression supplémentaires contre ses fesses, et elle se cambra, assaillit par des ici de plaisir intenses.

-_Oh Fuck . _Santana! _…_Souffla-t-elle difficilement en roulant des yeux lorsque la langue de la Latina passa avec lenteur sur son mamelon durci.

Elle ne jurait généralement pas durant le sexe, mais il fallait croire que la Latina faisait ressortir des choses chez elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonner.

L'injure sembla enflammée les sens de Santana, car elle grogna fortement contre la poitrine découverte de la blonde , puis elle se redressa précipitamment pour enlever son pantalon et se recoucher sur l'autre . Elle écarta les cuisses pour pouvoir onduler du bassin contre le ventre nu de Brittany, et elle roula des yeux en se mordant la lèvre tandis que Brittany fut prise de vertige en sentant l'humidité significative qui se frottait contre sa peau. Elle essaya déséspérement de bouger son corps contre l'intimité encore couverte par u string rouge, mais rien n'y faisait, Santana gardait le contrôle et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Son bas-ventre battait douloureusement entres ses cuisses et elle sanglota en passant ses mains sur les fesses fermes de la brune. Cette dernière gémit en sentant les mains de la blonde agrippées avec avidité son cul, et elle accéléra ses mouvements contre le ventre de la jeune femme.

Brittany n'en pouvait plus . Il fallait qu'elle se soulage. Il fallait que Santana la touche, ou bien elle allait devenir _folle_. Parce que malgré la colère qui les animaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être follement _excitée_.

La tension qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre atteignit des sommets et elle gémit de frustration lorsque la bouche de la brune se décolla brusquement de sa poitrine, la laissant haletante et frissonnante. Elle pu enfin voir le visage de la Latina, et elle faillit gémir rien qu'en se plongeant dans les yeux rempli de luxure de son amie,mais le désir bouillonnant qu'elle avait pour Brittany sembla s'être mélangée avec la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait contre elle.

Santana se pencha vers son ventre et déplaça son corps jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse tracer un chemin brûlant avec sa langue jusqu'au bord de la culotte de la blonde qui haleta. Là elle arracha sans douceur le tissu et se retrouva nez nez avec l'intimité ruisselante de Brittany. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement . La blonde, soudainement consciente de sa nudité, osa enfin parler.

-San, je… Je veux te voir toi aussi … _S'il te plaît _… Chuchota-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

La jeûne Latina ne lui répondit pas et prit brutalement ses cuisses avant de les écarter. Brittany sursauta devant le manque de douceur de son amie et elle sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça dans ses conditions. Pas alors que Santana était en colère contre elle . Pas quand la Santana _Bitch_ prenait la place de _**sa**_ Santana. Mais elle était incapable de l'arrêter maintenant. Elle avait trop besoin de ses mains sur elle. _Elle avait besoin de venir_.

Les yeux de la Latina se rétrécirent à la vue de la chatte humide qui lui faisait face, et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se penche vers l'entrejambe de Brittany.

Le premier coup de langue provoqua un violent frisson à la blonde qui se crispa sous la vague de plaisir qui s'en suivit. Le deuxième lui arracha un gémissement gutturale qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Santana passa sa langue sur le long de la fente de Brittany, se délectant du goût unique qui s'en dégageait. La blonde se tortilla en étouffant un autre gémissement tandis que la langue se déplaçait avec une lenteur exagérée sur les plis humides de son intimité. La sensation du souffle chaud de la brune contre son entrejambe lui envoya des frissons de plaisir qui se répandirent à travers sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son bas-ventre, déjà en feu. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre lorsque la bouche mutine se posa sur son intimité, et que Santana suça durement son clitoris palpitant. Elle gémit bruyamment et secoua inconsciemment son bassin vers l'avant pour plus de pression contre son sexe gonflé. Santana bloqua immédiatement ses cuisses et l'empêcha de bouger, se qui la désespéra.

-Ce mec ne te feras jamais ressentir ça, tu m'entends ? … _Il ne te rendras jamais aussi_ _humide_… Susurra la Latina avec une voix sensuelle avant d'enfoncer profondément sa langue dans le sexe de Brittany.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un cri de plaisir qu'elle reçut en réponse , et la brune accentua la pression en léchant chaque partie de l'intimité de la jeune fille. La poitrine de Brittany se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort à mesure que la pression dans son bas-ventre augmentait en intensité. Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Chaque coup de langue la faisait frémir, et elle sentit son orgasme approché alors que Santana dévorait avec ardeur son sexe . Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Ses muscles se crispèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que sa jouissance éclata et se répandit hors de son intimité, la laissant pantelante. La langue de Santana recueillit chaque gouttes qui coulaient du sexe frémissant de la jeune fille, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de la Latina.

Brittany eu à peine le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que deux doigts la pénétrèrent brusquement, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour se poser sur le visage de Santana. La lueur de colère ne s'était pas estomper ,et la jeune blonde sentit une bile amère montée à sa gorge. Non, se n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passé : Santana aurait dû la prendre tendrement, laisser Brittany s'habituer à ses doigts, la détendre en l'embrassant légèrement aux coins de ses lèvres … Elle força la brune à se redresser pour la tirer à elle, et elle l'embrassa doucement tout en bougeant ses hanches contres les doigts enfouis dans son sexe.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur dispute, la danseuse sentit Santana se détendre dans le baiser, et elle caressa ses lèvres avance sa langue pour lui demander l'entrée. Brittany ouvrit suffisamment pour que leur langue se frôlent sans jamais se toucher, et elles soupirèrent ensembles en retrouvant un semblant de douceur. Mais bien vite Santana la repoussa et la foudroya du regard en se rendant compte de son instant de faiblesse, et la fixa avec une sorte d'accusation silencieuse au fond du regard.

Ses vas-et-viens se firent plus saccadés et plus hargneux, et Brittany alla à la rencontre de sa main avec désespoir. Ses doigts frappèrent un endroit particulier qui fit crier la blonde alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, ses mains s'agrippant au dos de Santana. Celle-ci poussa un grognement animal et recommença à pousser contre cet endroit sensible, et des pics de plaisir parcoururent entièrement le corps de la plus jeûne. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Brittany alors qu'elle allait venir une deuxième fois. Il y eu une accumulation de sentiment au moment où un orgasme fulgurant la faucha et qu'elle cria le nom de Santana .

Colère, impuissance, plaisir, luxure, tristesse. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires eurent raisons de ses nerfs et elle se mit à pleurer en retombant lourdement sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Sa poitrine fut secouée de sanglots alors qu'elle ressentait les effets de son orgasme se prolonger.

Santana se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, le regard fixé sur la blonde.

Brittany crû voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux sombres de la Latina, mais son visage reprit un masque de froideur, et elle se leva du lit en lui tournant le dos, avant de prendre une veste et de mettre ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard larmoyant de Brittany, et lança sans se retourner juste avant de fermer la prote derrière elle :

-Referme derrière toi quand tu partiras.

Elle disparut dans un claquement sonore,laissant la jeûne fille nue sur son lit. Des frissons parcoururent Brittany qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position du foetus, et elle laissa ses larmes coulées librement sur ses joues. Santana l'avait laissé. Après tout ça, elle l'avait laissé comme une misérable sur son lit….

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit insupportable, jusqu'au moment où quelque chose se brisa en elle. Un sanglot étouffée rompit le silence de la nuit, et elle resta couchée, tremblante, avec l'impression que toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois jours ,et Brittany se sentait toujours aussi humiliée. Le comportement de Santana à son égard la faisait se sentir comme une merde sans improtance. Elle l'avait baisé comme une vulgaire conquête d'une nuit. Elle était partie sans un regard pour elle juste après l'avoir fait jouir deux fois. Elle ne s'était pas excusée depuis.<p>

Son corps trembla d'une colère sans nom. Elle en voulait à son amie. Terriblement. D'ailleurs, était-elle même encore son amie? Parce que même un inconnu aurait eu un peu plus de considération pour ses sentiments. Santana avait juste pris, puis elle l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Plus qu'une humiliation, elle se sentait déçue et honteuse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ressentit du plaisir pour quelque chose qui n'était arrivé que sous le coup de la colère. Tout se qu'elle éprouvait ses derniers jours étaient une rancune immense contre la Latina et un dégoût profond de soi-même.

Elle avait toujours crû que ses sentiments pour la belle brune serait le seule problème à leur amitié. Elle voyait à présent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à considérer cette relation comme instable. Malgré tout se qu'elle pouvait vouloir faire croire à ses amis ou à elle-même, Brittany réalisait que depuis le début leur accord avait été voué à l'échec. Quelles genre d'amies couchaient ensembles ? Pas le genre qu'elle voulait être en tout cas… Stupides sentiments ! Stupides hormones !

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle aurait continué à être des amies traditionnelles, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !…

Mais une partie d'elle ne regrettait pas se qu'il s'était passé, et ça l'énervait. Malgré tout, elle aimait embrassé Santana, elle aimait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, elle aimait voir le visage de la brune exprimé le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle la caressait.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre et poussa un soupir excédé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Britt, table 5 ! Lança soudainement Kurt en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le regard furieux qu'il reçut lui fit hausser un sourcil.

-Ok, tu vas te décider à me dire se qui ne va pas chez toi ? Parce que ton caractère de cochon commence à me courir sur le haricot ! Souffla-t-il avec dédain en posant son plateau sur le bar.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial et posa brutalement deux verres sur la plateau du jeune homme.

-Tiens, tes deux coca.

-Ho non ,non ,non ! tu vas craché le morceau blondie, parce que ton humeur de chien pourrit gravement l'ambiance ! Ajouta le serveur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et si tu retournais voleter autour de ton petit -copain parfait et que tu me foutais la paix ? Cracha avec véhémence la jeune fille.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux et osa une main sur sa bouche alors que Kurt eu l'air choqué.

-Ho, je suis désolé Kurt ! Je… Je voulais pas être désagréable avec toi ! … _Merde_…

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et réitéra une nouvelle fois ses excuses à son meilleur ami . Le garçon prit une mine sérieuse et posa son menton sur ses bras en observant la blonde avec attention.

-Qu'est se qui ne vas pas? …. Murmura-t-il avec douceur .

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se laissa chuté sur la chaise d'à côté en soupirant.

-… Santana et moi ont s'est disputés… Avoua-telle avec une voix cassée.

Un pli se forma sur le front du brun mais il garda le silence, en espérant que Brittany développerait.

-Et on ne s'est pas reparlé en trois jours…

Elle hésita.

-Et ? Insista kart en voyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

-Et… Je suis furieuse contre elle.

-Elle t'as dit quelque chose de vexant ? _Mon dieu_, elle n'a quand même pas oser te balancer les même merdes que la dernière fois j'espère ! Parce que si c'est le cas je vais … ! S'énerva brusquement le jeune homme en prenant une mine ombrageuse.

-Non, non tu te trompes… Elle … Elle a merdé avec moi, mais je crois que… Je l'ai provoqué en premier lieu. Réussit à dire la jeune serveuse.

-Qu'est se qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous deux ? … Soupira le jeune brun .

-Je … Je suis sorti avec Artie Mardi et … Et quand je l'ai dit à Santana elle a pété un câble en disant que c'est à cause de lui que je me comportais bizarrement avec elle.

-Artie ? le gars à lunettes ? Depuis quand tu le vois ? J'en reviens pas que tu ne me l'ai pas dit ! S'offusqua Kurt en prenant une attitude blessée.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet … Elle a commencé à s'énerver, et tu me connais je n'ai pas pu resté les bras croisées à me faire attaquer. Continua la blonde .

Son estomac se noua au souvenir de cette nuit.

-Attends … Tu te comportais étrangement autour d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement le jeune serveur avec curiosité.

-Peut importe. Je voulais prendre un peu mes distances avec elle, c'est tout. Sauf qu'elle m'a poussé à bout et j'ai en quelque sorte… Fait exprès de la provoquer.

Elle garda pour elle le fait qu'elle avait vu Santana embrassé un inconnue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas que Kurt s'imagine des choses.

Celui-ci resta silencieux.

-Elle… Kurt, sincèrement, je ne peux pas trouvé d'autre mot pour décrire se qu'il s'est passé et je suis désolé si ça te choque mais… Santana m'a _baisé_. Elle m'a baisé et elle est partie sans me regarder une seule fois.

Sa voix se cassa en fin de phrase et elle serra les poings. Rien que le fait de le dire à voix haute la faisait trembler de colère et de honte.

-_Merde_, elle est juste partie ! Répéta-t-elle avec rage.

Le visage de son amie exprimait visiblement sa consternation ainsi que sa colère.

-Quoi ? ! …

-Ne me fais pas me répéter, s'il te plait.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'as forcé ? … Siffla dangereusement le garçon en se penchant vers elle.

Les yeux de la jeûne fille s'écarquillèrent.

-NON ! ! Mon dieu, non ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça Kurt ! S'indigna-telle .

-Alors qu'est se qu'il s'est passé exactement ?…

-J'ai juste … Ecoutes, elle était en colère, et elle s'est emporté. Kurt, je ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n'y avait plus rien de la Santana qui est mon amie …J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une inconnue…

Sa voix trembla légèrement et elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Son coeur se serra au simple souvenir des yeux chargée de colère et de luxure de la Latina. La lueur chaleureuse qui brillait habituellement dans ses orbes noirs avaient disparu, et Brittany avait prit peur, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette Santana…

-Je ne comprend pas. pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repousser si tu ne voulais plus de ça avec elle ? … Demanda doucement le jeune homme avec des yeux inquiets.

-… Elle reste Santana. J'ai toujours envie d'elle … Murmura faiblement Brittany.

Kurt se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira fortement.

-Sérieusement les filles, pourquoi vous êtes aussi compliquées ? … J'ai bien fait de naître gay, moi …

La blonde ne pu s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire bruyamment, récoltant au passage quelques sursauts de la clientèle et un haussement de sourcils de la part de Blaine, qui interrogea son petit-ami du regard . Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'incompréhension et fixa son amie ,dubitatif.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? je croyais que c'était un sujet sérieux.

-Désolé.. Hahaha ! C'est juste que… Se que tu viens de dire est tellement drôle ! Répondit difficilement la blonde avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Et bien je suppose que je préfère te voir te tordre de rire au lieu de maugréer dans ton coin . Soupira Kurt avec un sourire.

-Désolé ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de décompresser Hahahaha ! Parce que ma vie est trop foireuse en ce moment ! Continua la jeûne fille en séchant une larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

Kurt se permit de pouffer discrètement et attendit que sa meilleure amie se calme avant de reprendre la discussion.

-Bref, tu es en train de me dire que se n'est pas le fait qu'elle est couché avec toi qui te dérange, c'est plutôt la façon dont elle l'a fait .

Elle secoua la tête pour confirmer et perdit de son sourire en sentant les vagues maintenant familières de colère grimpées jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Je me sens mal ,Kurt. Et ça me tue d'en vouloir autant à Santana.

Le garçon la regarda tristement.

-Je te conseilles de lui en parler. Je te comprends totalement, mais vous êtes amies. Vous ne pourrez pas vous évitez éternellement…

Elle le savait bien. Elle tomberait inévitablement sur la Latina et elle ressentirait le besoin de la confronter. Parce que malgré tout, elle restait quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour elle…

-Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, Santana a probablement péter un câble parce qu'elle était jalouse. Ajouta soudainement Kurt.

Brittany fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi elle le serait ? Se n'est pas comme si ont sortaient ensembles à se que je sache. Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Là, elle était injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça alors qu'elle-même tremblait de jalousie lorsqu'elle avait vu la brune embrasser cette blonde l'autre matin. Mais comme l'avait dit Santana, elles n'étaient pas exclusives. Un étau se resserra autour de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans cette logique.

-Britt… Soupira enfin le serveur en l'ayant pas l'air convaincu.

-C'était le deal. On a tout à fait le droit de voir d'autres personnes. Notre vie continuait normalement, mis à part que nous pouvions nous autorisez quelques "extras" .

Le mot même la dégoûtait. Elle commençait à comprendre le sens de leur accord, et la seule chose qui en ressortait était que ça avait été une grosse erreur depuis le début. Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon et naturelle pouvait se révéler être aussi malsain pour leur amitié ? … Brittany bataillait avec sa conscience et son coeur . Peut-être qu'elle devait tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

* * *

><p>Elle et Rachel avait pris un taxi qui les avaient déposé devant une des nombreuses boîtes qui se trouvaient en plein centre de Los Angeles. Brittany l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour lui proposé une soirée pour oublier leur problème existentielle le temps d'une nuit. La diva, qui avait un peu de mal avec Finn en ce moment, avait rapidement accepté et elles s'étaient retrouvées chez la deus blonde à essayer diverses tenues. La brunette avait opté pour une chemise rouge avec une jupe court aux bordures en dentelles, et avait lissé ses cheveux pour avoir une belle franche. Brittany quand à elle avait préféré mettre un jean noir serré et un débardeur jaune ,avant de se bouclés les mèches de cheveux et de se mettre un rouge à lèvres sombre pour accentuer sa peau pâle. Le résultat les avaient toutes les deux ravis et elles s'étaient dirigées avec excitation vers la boîte la plus proche.<p>

Elles se retrouvaient donc désormais entourés par une foule de personnes qui se bousculait sur la piste de danse et qui se pressait au bar pour commander un verre. Ce n'était pas la plus grande boit qu'avait fréquentée Brittany mais elle connaissait bien le barman, Rory. Elle s'avança donc tout naturellement vers lui pour prendre une verre de vodka avec Rachel. Dés qu'il la vit ,un sourire étincelant se dessina sur sels ères et ses yeux azur brillèrent comme si la blonde était un ange tombé du ciel. Elle pouffa. Elle savait que le jeune homme de 20 ans avait le béguin pour elle, et même si elle se répugnait à profiter de son pouvoir de séduction, les verres gratuits qu'elle obtenait grâce à un battement de cils envoyait valsé ses états d'âmes.

-Salut Brittany ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu ici ! Lança-t-il avec un horrible accent.

Elle avait appris durant leur discussion que Rory était originaire d'Irlande, elle ne s'étonna donc pas de ne pas comprendre la totalité de sa phrase.

-Salut Rory ! Ma copine te moi on aimerait deux verre de ta meilleure vodka, s'il te plaît !Cria-t-elle à son oreille alors que la musique augmentait.

-No problemo, je vous sers ça ! Dit-il en souriant bêtement.

Elle se retourna ver son amie avec un sourire aux lèvres et haussa un sourcils en voyant l'air accusateur que lui lançait la petite brune.

-Quoi ?

-Brittany Pierce, comment oses-tu user de tes charmes pour obtenir se que tu veux ? Le pauvre te dévores des yeux !

-Il a du goût ! Ricana malicieusement la blonde en prenant le verre devant elle et elle l'avalant cul-sec.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et elle regarda la grimace de la diva lorsque celle-ci fit de même.

-Ne dépasse pas la dose cette fois-ci. Tu sais que tu deviens rapidement ivre. L'avertit Brittany en commandant un autre verre.

-Quand j'aurais besoin d'une maman, je te sonnerais ! Répliqua avec sarcasme la brunette en avalant une gorgée de son verre nouvellement plein.

Rory les servait automatiquement, et jetait des coup d'oeil réguliers à la jeune fille blonde qui dansait sur la piste aux côtés de Rachel. Brittany laissa dans la soirée quelques garçons l'entouré, mais ne se séparait jamais de sa meilleure amie et s'éloignait lorsque les jeûnes hommes devenaient plus pressants. Elle aimait attisé les regards, mais tout se qu'elle voulait se soir c'était de danser. Elle avait besoin de se défouler . Toute sa semaine avait été tellement compliquée.

Elle prit Rachel par la taille et la tira contre elle, se qui fit rire la diva qui commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Brittany balança ses hanches contre le corps de la brunette qui accompagna son mouvement en se glissant sensuellement de haut en bas contre sa poitrine ,gagnant les regards excités de plusieurs personnes autour. La blonde pouffa et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns contre elle, et elles continuèrent à danser collés- serrées jusqu'à la fin de la musique, avant de se séparer pour s'étreindre dans de grands éclats de rire. Elles revinrent au bar et se commandèrent une nouvelle boisson, sous le regard joyeux de Rory.

-Et voici pour mes belles !

-Merci ,t'es le meilleur! Lança la blonde avec un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir le jeune barman sous le regard maintenant amusé de Rachel, qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est super bizarre! De chaque côté du bar j'ai un groupe de deux filles super sexy, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, et une brune au teint bronzé ! C'est pas trop fou comme coïncidence ? S'exclama le garçon en désignant deux autres filles à l'autre extrémité du bar.

Brittany se figea instantanément, son verre planant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Non mais c'était un cauchemar ! A seulement quelques mètres d'elle , Santana la dévisageait avec stupéfaction, et croisa le regard de Brittany . Tout se déroula au ralenti. La jeûne fille vit les yeux de Quinn s'écarquiller alors qu'elles reconnaissaient la danseuse et la diva, et elle amorça un mouvement dans leur direction sans que la Latina à ses côtés ne bouge d'un poussa, l'air sonné.

-_Putain de merde_… Grinça soudainement Rachel entre ses dents en découvrant enfin se qui retenait l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

La blonde sentit la brunettes se crisper violemment lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn s'avançait vers elles, et elle n'attendit même pas que Brittany réagisse avant de reculer et de partir précipitamment loin de l'ancienne cheerleader.

-Berry ,attends ! S'écria désespérément Quinn en poussant les gens sur son passage.

Elle passa à côté de Brittany et lui fit un signe de la main sans quitter la diva des yeux et courut à sa suite en l'appelant une nouvelle fois. La jeune blonde réalisa trop lentement que la pire ennemie de sa meilleure amie se précipitait à sa poursuite et ne pu donc pas suivre l'exemple de Rachel à temps. Santana finit le fond de son verre et vint la rejoindre avec un regard indéchiffrable, tandis que les yeux de Brittany ne la quittait pas un seul instant. Un colère sourde envahit son cerveau alors que Santana s'approchait d'elle ,et elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à elle maintenant ! Si elle craquait, elle risquait de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas et ainsi détruire leur amitié, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Mais se qu'elle ressentait pour la Latina en ce moment n'était qu'une profonde déception et une envie de hurler sur elle. Elle lança un regard dur à son amie et croisa ses bras ,jusqu'à se qu'elles se retrouvent enfin face à face. L'heure des explications étaient arrivées ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>_

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais qu'est se qu'elle avait fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur elle ?… Elle voulait juste passée une soirée tranquille avec sa meilleure amie ? Etait-ce trop demander ? Fallait-il que Quinn Fabray se trouve toujours sur son chemin ? … Elle accéléra le pas en entendant la voix de la blonde l'appeler une deuxième fois, et elle serra sa mâchoire avec force tandis qu'elle bousculait frénétiquement chaque personne lui bloquant le chemin vers la sortie. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau face à Quinn. Elle en avait plus que marre de toute cette grossière mascarade. Après tout se qu'elle lui avait fait, ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille? Elle s'était disputée avec Finn à cause d'elle. En plus de la perturber avec toute cette histoire de baiser, il fallait que sa présence nuise aussi à son couple maintenant ? S'en était trop. Les émotions confuses qui la gagnait lorsqu'elle pensait à la blonde l'agaçait et la perdait un peu plus dans ses réflexions, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser aux conséquences que cela avait sur elle. Elle s'était jurée ne plus jamais voir la blonde, alors elle allait s'y tenir. Sauf qu'elle ne pu atteindre la porte de sortie, car une main lui emprisonna ferrement le poignet et la tira sans hésitation vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Rachel n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se retrouva face à une Quinn haletante, appuyé contre la porte crasseuse des toilettes. La diva sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'elle foudroyait la secrétaire du regard.

-Laisses -moi Quinn. Siffla-telle en faisant un pas vers la sortie, menaçante.

-Non.

La réponse ferme de la blonde déstabilisa un instant la jeune fille, mais elle se ressaisit vite et cracha avec colère :

-Qu'est se que tu me veux, bordel ? !

-Déjà j'aimerais que tu te calme. Ta voix me bousilles les tympans. Dit avec une grimace l'autre fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Rachel ricana .

-Non mais ça c'est la meilleure ! Soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Merci. Maintenant si tu pouvais écouter se que j'ai à te dire, je… Commença Quinn en regardant la brunette sans aucun animosité dans le regard.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter, Quinn. Je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix. La coupa froidement la brune, le corps tendu par la rage.

Bon sang mais ça n'en finira jamais ? ... Elle en avait plus qu'assez de confronter Quinn. Elle voulait simplement oublier.

-_S'il te plaît_. Demanda la blonde en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Rachel cligna des yeux ,incertaine. Avait-elle bien entendu Quinn Fabray employé une phrase de civilité avec elle ? … Elle fronça les sourcils .

-… Fais vite.

Quinn parut excédé par le comportement tout sauf coopératif de la brunette mais elle sembla s'en contenter puisqu'elle poussa un long soupir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

La jeûne diva écarquilla les yeux, perturbée.

-Quoi ? …

-Tu m'as bien entendu Berry, je m'excuse. Toutes les merdes que je t'ai dite les autres fois… Tout se que je t'ai fait subir au lycée ... Je tenais à m'excuser. Répéta la blonde en ayant l'air moins sûre d'elle qu'auparavant.

La jeune fille rit sombrement en fixant sa némésis.

-… C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sarcasme évident.

Quinn ne cilla pas.

-_Ho mon dieu_, tu es sérieuse. Marmonna avec stupéfaction la brune.

Ok, c'était n'importe quoi. Qu'est se que c'était que ça ? Quinn qui s'excusait ? ! D'où cela venait-il ?… Elle fixa avec des yeux ronds l'ex cherrios qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que le temps passait.

-_Pourquoi _? Demanda Rachel avec curiosité.

La blonde roula des yeux et parut exaspérée.

-Est se que c'est vraiment important de savoir pourquoi ? Je pensais juste que je devait le faire, après libre à toi de les accepter ou pas.

-Tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas croire un seul mot de se que tu viens de me dire. L'avertit tranquillement Rachel .

-Ouais … je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça… Murmura faiblement Quinn en baissant les yeux au sol.

_Qu'est ce que … ? _

Rachel fixait avec incrédulité la jeûne femme devant elle. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle devait rêver. C'était quoi ce retournement de situation ? … La diva se sentit soudain nerveuse et déboussolée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'elle voyait.

-Quinn, regarde-moi. Ordonna-telle doucement en s'approchant de quelques pas vers celle-ci.

La jeune femme blonde sursauta en se rendant compte de leur soudaine proximité et releva la tête avec hésitation. Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement dans ceux de la brunette qui haleta. De tout les regards qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Quinn, celui-là était une première, et elle se perdit complètement dans la lueur chaude et brillante de sincérité qui tourbillonnait dans les iris noisette de la blonde face à elle. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux dorés, et elle aperçut quelques tâches de vert dans cette couleur ambrée si particulière à Quinn. Ses yeux étaient vraiment à couper le souffle… D'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle pense à respirer. Elle cligna précipitamment des paupières et recula maladroitement d'un pas, la proximité de leur corps lui provoquant de légers vertiges. Quinn sembla se réveiller à son tour car une teinte rosée se répandit brusquement sur ses joues et elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

L'ambiance avait définitivement changée. Et ça inquiéta Rachel, parce qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir aussi troublée par la présence de la blonde. Elle était sensé la détester, elle devait resté loin d'elle. Mais Quinn semblait si sincère dans ses excuses…. Elle ne devrait même par hésiter. _Qu'est se qu'elle foutait encore ici, bon sang ? ! _Elle aurait pu partir depuis longtemps, il suffisait de pousser la jeune femme et de ne plus se retourner. Elle veillerait par la suite à ne plus recroiser Quinn. Oui, elle devrait faire ça … Mais …

-J'accepte tes excuses. S'entendit-elle dire.

Non ! ! Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour être aussi faible. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas face à Quinn Fabray. Déjà à l'époque elle désirait secrètement se rapprocher de la capitaine des cheerleaders. Elle était la fille la plus populaire, elle était la plus belle fille du lycée… Et pourtant elle était tellement plus que ça, Rachel en avait toujours été convaincu. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu devenir plus proche de Quinn , mais aujourd'hui elle était là, en train de s'excuser pour toutes les menaces et injures qu'elles lui avaient dites. Et quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de son estomac, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis cette fameuse nuit. L'espoir. Elle voulait croire que Quinn avait changé. Elle voulait lui donner une chance. Mas elle avait été tellement déçue par le passé… Pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre un tel risque ?

Toutes ses interrogations s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit un sourie se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la blonde, et son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme affolant. C'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, mais le soulagement qu'elle vit grandir sur le visage de Quinn à ce moment-là lui arracha un sourire à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, je l'ai enfin terminé ! Et oui, il vous faudra attendre encore pour avoir la confrontation BrittSantana !**

**Ho, et la conversation entre Rachel et Quinn dans les toilettes ne s'arrête pas là. Non mais vous croyez vraiment qu'elles ne vont pas parlez du baiser ? :)**

**Reviews ,reviews !**

**A la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapitre 16 : Je sais que mes fautes d'orthographe peuvent énervées certains, mais laissez- moi vous dire que repérer toutes les fautes dans un chapitre aussi long est assez compliqué . ^^**

**Et le fait que je sois à la fac n'y change rien.**

**Prenez aussi en compte que mon inspiration arrive généralement entre 23h et 3h du matin, et vous pourrez vous faire une idée de pourquoi je ne contrôle pas toutes les touches du claviers ( c'est pour ça que parfois vous avez des mots auxquels il manque une lettre. XD)**

**Si vous voulez, je peux reprendre chacun de mes chapitres pour supprimer consciencieusement chaque fautes d'orthographe, mais cela risque de prendre du temps… )**

**Sinon excusez mon retard, j'essayerais de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 18 .**

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>

Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la réaction de profond soulagement qu'affichait la blonde. Sa tête lui hurlait de partir en courant et d'oublier toute cette conversation, mais ses jambes restaient résolument fichées au sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn s'excusait _sincèrement_ de son attitude envers elle. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée par la tournure inattendue que venait de prendre leur rencontre dans cette boîte, elle aurait ri au nez de l'ex cheerleader. Parce que, soyons sérieux : si un jour on lui avait dit que Quinn Fabray viendrait de soi-même pour dire qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir mépriser durant tout ce temps, Rachel aurait sans doute traiter cette personne de doux rêveur.

Et pourtant elles étaient là, face à face, le bourreau et la victime. C'était vraiment trop surréaliste, surtout en repensant aux dernières fois où elles avaient été mise en présence l'une de l'autre. La diva cligna des yeux suite à ses mots, et referma précipitamment sa bouche en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Le visage détendue de la blonde lui envoya une douce chaleur dans le creux de son estomac, et elle eu l'étrange impression de flotter lorsqu'un petit sourire de reconnaissance se glissa sur les lèvres roses de Quinn. Celle-ci se déplaça maladroitement vers l'évier et s'adossa prudemment dessus, ses yeux encore fixés sur la brunette en face d'elle.

Mais se n'était pas suffisant. Malgré ça, Rachel ressentait toujours ce sentiment persistant de rancune envers la blonde. Et même toutes les excuses du monde ne pourrait effacer toutes les choses affreuses et rabaissantes que lui avait fait subir l'autre jeune femme.

Elle se crispa au mouvement de Quinn et reprit un air pessimiste en fronçant les sourcils.

-Se n'est pas pour autant que je te pardonne. Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le corps de Quinn se raidit sensiblement, mais elle ne sembla pas étonnée par l'avertissement de la brune.

-Je sais. Dit-elle avec un infime soupir de compréhension.

-Ce que tu m'as fait … Ce que tu m'as dit … Tu te rend compte que ça me poursuivra sûrement pour le reste de ma vie ? Insiste Rachel .

-Je sais.

-Que tu le saches ne m'avances pas à grand chose, Quinn. L'interromps la diva avec rudesse.

Elle vois la blonde se mordre la lèvre avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir à sa gauche pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux prirent une teinte de honte, et elle inspira profondément avant de pouvoir faire à nouveau face à Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, Rachel. Je sais que rien n'effacera se que je t'ai fait endurer pendant tout ce temps, mais… Je voulais juste te dire que je regrettais. Profondément.

Rachel la fixe une dizaine de secondes, puis reprend lentement la parole.

-Je peux savoir quel a été le déclencheur d'une telle prise de conscience ? Parce qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines tu m'insultais devant ma meilleure amie. Demande-t-elle avec froideur.

A sa grande surprise, Quinn laisse échapper un ricanement résigné.

-Alors ça je pourrais pas te dire, Berry. Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

-On reviens à " _Berry_ " maintenant ? Souffla la brune sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Quinn relèva son regard doré vers elle et cligne des yeux, légèrement décontenancée. Rachel fit de son mieux pour ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois dans les éclats de lumières vertes qui venaient à quelques endroits se mélanger avec la couleur or de ces yeux, et attendit patiemment que la blonde continue. Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi son ancienne camarade s'excusait _maintenant_.

Quinn dû s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours en attente d'une réponse valable, parce qu'elle sembla soudain irritée.

-Ecoute _Rachel_, je ne cherches pas à t'énerver. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'excuser envers toi du jour au lendemain.

La brune scruta intensément le regard que Quinn avait sur elle. Encore une fois elle fut déstabilisée par la sincérité qui s'en dégageait.

-Alors laisse-moi te poser une autre question.

Quinn tiqua et Rachel vit clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour cet interrogatoire. Cela l'exaspéra. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Qu'elle accepte les excuses sans demander d'explications ? Qu'elle la laisserait partir sans réagir ? Elle pensait pourtant qu'après avoir passée trois ans à ses côtés au Glee Club, Quinn saurait que Rachel Berry ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau.

Pourtant la blonde lui envoya un sourire contrit.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Je veux dire … Qu'est ce que je t'avais fais pour mériter tout ça ? Dit la diva avec aplomb.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux et son souffla parut se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira fortement , et elle sembla soudainement nerveuse.

Rachel vit une foule d'émotions traversée le regard de la jeûne fille, et elle se retrouva à attendre désespérément une réponse. Quinn semblait se battre avec elle-même pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à la diva, puis elle lui fit face à nouveau, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle.

-J'étais la capitaine des cheerleaders, j'étais populaire. J'avais une réputation à entretenir, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de redescendre du sommet de Mc Kingley. Je devais trouver un moyen de me faire craindre par les élèves. C'est pour ça que j'ai instauré les slushies. Tu étais nouvelle, tu étais toute seule. Santana m'a dit de prendre pour cible une personne socialement écartée du reste des étudiants.

Rachel secoua sa tête.

-Mais il y avait des dizaines d'autres nouveaux dans l'école ! Pourquoi seulement moi ? Pourquoi cette vendetta ? Répliqua la brunette avec colère.

-Je …

Quinn sembla vulnérable pendant une seconde, mais elle se racla rapidement la gorge et reprit vite contenance.

-Je suppose … Que j'étais jalouse de toi. Avoua-t-elle à contre-coeur.

La jeûne fille étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, et fixa la blonde comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'impensable.

-Toi, tu étais jalouse de moi ? … S'exclama Rachel en bredouillant.

Quinn se mordit l'intérieure de la joue et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui regrettait se qu'elle venait de révéler.

-… Finn avait des vues sur toi, et j'ai eu peur de le perdre à l'époque. Je penses que de te voir si … sûre de toi et épanouie a dû m'influencer.

-Mais c'est totalement débile ! Tu es Quinn Fabray, tout les garçons étaient à tes pieds, tu étais la fille la plus belle de l'école, tu avais plein d'amis, tu avais les meilleurs notes ! C'étais moi et les autres filles qui te jalousaient pour tout se que tu avais.

Le visage de Quinn se referma brusquement, et une ombre le traversa.

-Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Tu le sais ,non ? Tout ça se n'est qu'une façade. Des faux-semblants. Tu crois que tout ça était facile ? Non. J'ai dû travailler dur pour avoir tout ça. J'ai dû répondre aux attentes de tous pour pouvoir se faire aimer par mes prétendus amis. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Mais pourquoi ? …

La blonde laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu as vécu dans une famille heureuse, Rachel. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait que de devoir toujours être la meilleure en tout pour le prestige de ton nom. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de vivre une vie sans l'amour de tes parents ,de vivre sous leur pression constante , de vivre dans l'ombre dune soeur aînée qui a réussit dans la vie et fait la fierté de tes parents, et qui s'acharne par la suite sur toi jusqu'à se qu'il ne voit en toi qu'une pâle copie de celle qui fait leur bonheur …

Sa voix se cassa en fin de phrase. La brunette serra inconsciemment ses poings en voyant la tristesse infinie qui brillait dans les yeux de Quinn en cet instant.

-Alors oui, j'étais jalouse de toi. Tu avais une famille aimante, un brillant avenir de chanteuse devant toi, et mon petit-ami étais secrètement amoureux de toi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait subir toutes ces choses… Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la pression que je subissais … Et ma grossesse n'avais rien arranger … Souffle Quinn faiblement.

L'air se bloqua dans les poumons Rachel lorsque ces derniers mots furent prononcées, et elle vit le visage de la blonde pâlir en se rappelant cet important détail. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et l'instinct de la brune fut de s'approcher d'elle pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Quinn tressaillit au contact mais ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

Rachel se sentit affreusement mal pour avoir forcer la jeune fille à se souvenir de sa fille. Elle savait que l'abandon de son enfant avait profondément affecté l'ancienne cheerleader. Elle se rappelait encore les longues semaines où elle avait vu la blonde complètement renfermée sur elle-même après son accouchement… Et les pluies d'insultes qui s'étaient déversées sur la pauvre diva lorsque Quinn avait report du poil de la bête. Pourtant, Rachel ne pouvait pas effacer la vision d'une Quinn sanglotante dans les toilettes des filles un matin de septembre.

La voir dans cet état de pure souffrance avait briser son coeur, et son empathie pour l'adolescente n'avait sensé de grandir par la suite, malgré les humiliations incessantes dont elle était la victime. En voyant ce côté fragile de la blonde, Rachel avait réussit à entrevoir la personne qu'était Quinn à l'intérieur. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser de vouloir être amie avec elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la haïr totalement. Quinn avait un coeur. Mais le fait de le savoir blessait d'avantage la brunette. Parce qu'elle savait que la jeune fille qui prenait plaisir à la torturer durant sa scolarité n'était pas une personne insensible ,et ça, c'était quelque chose que Rachel n'avait jamais compris.

Mais maintenant que Quinn s'expliquait, elle comprenait mieux. Si Quinn ressentait tout ça envers sa famille, si c'était là la cause de son besoin incessant de popularité et de contrôle, alors elle comprenait. Mais elle n'accepterait pas cette escuse. Parce que chacun pouvait changer. Tout n'était qu'une question de volonté, et la diva considérait Quinn comme étant une personne forte. Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle se serait rebellé contre cette pression parentale.

-Je suis désolée d'apprendre tout ça Quinn, mais je ne penses pas comprendre un jour tes actions. Si tu m'enviais vraiment, tu aurais cherché à me ressembler et tu aurais vu que je me fichais de se que les autres pensaient de moi. Tu aurais vu que l'important était de se concentrer sur son propre bonheur, et pas sur celui de ses proches. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis pendant trois ans, j'ai été humiliée et traitée comme une moins que rien, mais au moins j'ai avancé, j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai concrétiser mon rêve d'aller à Broadway. J'ai rencontré Brittany, j'ai garder mon couple intact. Tu aurais pu avoir tout cela depuis le début, Quinn. Dit-elle finalement.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis une _putain_ de blague. Je ne suis pas forte, je ne suis pas entourée d'amis qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, _JE SUIS SEULE_ ! ! Cria Quinn d'une voix déchirante.

Ses membres se mirent à trembler et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Rachel se recula d'un pas, le regard chargé d'une douleur sans nom. La blonde se laissa reposer contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux sous le coup puissant d'émotions qui venait de l'atteindre. Elle avait mal. Elle avait mal pour Quinn. Toute la souffrance qui se dégageait d'elle en ce moment … C'était insupportable. Elle crispa sa main sur sur son tee-shirt, juste au niveau de son coeur, et elle entendit vaguement le froissement du tissu. Ses yeux ne quittait pas la jeune femme en face d'elle, et elle se força à rester à une distance raisonnable de cette dernière.

Son coeur lui hurlait de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait plus s'en faire, qu'elle serait là pour elle dorénavant, mais sa tête lui disait de ne faire aucun geste. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller la consoler. Pas après tout se qu'il s'était passée entre elles. Elle le savait. Elles ne pouvaient pas être amies. Quinn n'avait pas _le droit_ de faire ressentir à Rachel _ces choses_. Elle n'en avait pas le droit… Et Rachel ne devait pas ressentir ça pour elle. C'était faux. Tout était faux… _Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?_ …

-Quinn … Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle fit un mouvement dans sa direction, mais soudain la blonde se redressa, et elle essuya rapidement le coin de ses yeux avant de reprendre une posture digne.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée allez, je n'aurais pas dû … Murmura Quinn avec dureté.

Rachel voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge en voyant la supplication silencieuse de Quinn à travers son regard.

-Tu as été très clair, toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront pas faire que tu me pardonne, mais j'avais juste besoin que tu le saches. Reprit-t-elle en effaçant les dernières traces d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre, incertaine sur se qu'elle devait dire par la suite. Quinn l'avait une nouvelle fois troublée dans son comportement. Etait-ce un jeu pour elle ? La troubler était-il un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle avait toujours le dessus ? C'était ce à quoi pensait fréquemment la brune. Mais après avoir entendu ça… Elle n'en était plus très sûre. Fallait-il qu'elle obtienne aussi des réponses sur cette question ? … Elle ne savait même pas si elle espérait vraiment une réponse aux questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi Quinn l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle terriblement excitée à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la manière dont la cuisse de la blonde s'était frottée sans vergogne contre son intimité ? Pourquoi la simple présence de Quinn faisait battre son coeur plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu pour Finn ? … Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des réponses, mais en même temps elle avait peur. Puer de se qu'elle pourrait comprendre, peur de ce que cela impliquerait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abordée ce sujet. C'était trop effrayant.

-… Ok. Souffla-telle après une minute de silence.

-Ok ? … Répèta doucement Quinn en la fixant intensément.

-Ok. Dit la diva avec timidité.

Elles se retrouvèrent vite dans un silence inconfortable, chacun n'osant pas regarder l'autre en face.

-Donc … Est ce que ça veux dire que tu ne t'enfuiras plus en me voyant ? Demanda enfin la blonde.

Rachel ne pu empêcher de sourire un peu.

-Non, je ne penses plus que cela soit nécessaire…

Quinn se frotta nerveusement le jean avec ses paumes ,et passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Rachel suivirent attentivement le mouvement sans s'en empêcher, et une rougeur significative prit place sur ses joues dés qu'elle s'aperçut de se qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle serra la mâchoire et jura intérieurement. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir sec genre de réactions en face de Quinn. C'était mal. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Quinn, je veux que tu comprennes bien que tes excuses ne résolvent pas tout. Je ne peux pas tout oublier et tout à coup faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne compte pas devenir ta meilleur amie juste parce que tu as soudainement éprouvée des remords.

Le visage de la blonde se durcit légèrement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que nous devenions amies. Je voulais juste m'excusez, pas la peine d'insister Berry.

Rachel soupira.

-Oui tu as raison, je suis désolée… C'est un peu beaucoup à prendre en une fois, tu vois ?

-T'en fait pas, c'est cool. Déclara simplement la blonde en soupirant à son tour.

Nouveau silence. Les deux jeûnes femmes se regardèrent sans la moindre animosité, se qui était foncièrement étrange et nouveau pour Rachel.

-Bon bah je crois que je vais rejoindre Santana maintenant. Lança finalement Quinn en semblant se réveiller.

-Ouais et moi … J-Je vais retrouver Brittany . Articula précipitamment la brunette en s'avançant vers la porte.

Quinn prit la poignée et tira pour laisser la jeûne fille sortir, et Rachel la frôla accidentellement. Une vague de son parfum atteignit brusquement lainez de la diva, qui fut un instant étourdi par l'odeur vaguement familière que dégageait la blonde. Oui, elle se souvenait de ce parfum… Cette nuit- là… Elle en avait été entourée…

Elle déglutit et sentit une chaleur caractéristique envahir son bas-ventre en se rappelant cet événement, et elle jura entre ses dents pour éloigner rapidement le souvenir de cette nuit qui avait perturbée le reste de sa vie.

Elle sentit brusquement une main lui agripper le poignet, et elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de Quinn. Son souffle s'accéléra considérablement, et elle cligna des yeux. La jeune blonde n'avait pas encore refermer la porte des toilettes et la regardait avec hésitation, une lueur étrange au fond de son regard noisette. Rachel se sentit automatiquement happée par ce regard et elle sentit ses joues la brûler furieusement alors que la prise sur son poignet se fit plus insistante.

-Rachel, je … Commença Quinn d'une voix rauque.

Son coeur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique. Son regard quittait pas le visage de Quinn, et elle se surprit à éspérer quelque chose. Elle ne savait malheureusement pas quoi.

Finalement, la blonde relâcha lentement sa main, et le manque instantanée de chaleur fit frissonner notre diva. Des picotements se propagèrent à l'endroit où la paume de Quinn l'avait touché, et elle vit que la lueur dans les yeux de la jeûne fille s'estompait.

-Non, rien. Profite de ta soirée… Soupira doucement Quinn en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Un sentiment de déception accompagna Rachel alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la blonde pour enfin se retrouver au milieu de la foule qui dansait sur la piste, et elle se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir Quinn à sa suite, mais l'ex cheerios avait disparu. Elle essaye de refouler ces émotions confuses et marcha vers le bar où elle avait laissé sa meilleure amie. Se qu'elle vit l'inquiéta tout de suite.

-Ho non, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passée ? …. Murmura-t-elle pour elle- même en voyant le visage de Brittany.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Brittany :<strong>_

-Brittany je … Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Souffla péniblement Santana en prenant un air profondément honteux.

La jeune danseuse étouffa un ricanement dédaigneux.

-c'est le mieux que tu puisse faire ? Dit-elle avec froideur.

La jeûne fille se tenait accoudée au comptoir, le corps tendu. La colère qu'elle avait tenté de réfréner durant ces derniers jours revint à la charge dés que son regard se posa sur le visage coupable de son amie.

-Je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …

-Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas en me disant comment tu as pu me laisser comme ça juste après m'avoir baisé comme une vulgaire pute ? ! Siffla la blonde en ne pouvant pas se retenir.

Santana se raidit considérablement en entendant le ton véhément qu'employait sa meilleure amie, et elle avala difficilement sa salive en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais Brittany la coupa.

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Notre amitié ne vaut-elle que _ça_ ? … Rajouta-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Non Britt, je te jure, tu peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux ! ! … S'exclama avec désespoir la Latina en emprisonnant brusquement sa main dans les siennes.

Brittany se dégagea brutalement et foudroya la brune du regard.

-_Ne me touche pas._

La mâchoire de Santana se serra et la blonde pourrait jurer voir le menton de la Latina tremlber légèrement. Mais elle était tellement aveuglée par la rte qu'il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa rancune envers celle qu'elle considérait comme l'une de ses mielleuse amies, et bien plus.

Les mains de Santana retombèrent mollement le long de sa taille, et elle déglutit à nouveau en suppliant la blonde.

-Britt, s'il te plaît écoutes- moi… Souffla-telle en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? As- tu la moindre idée de comment je me sentais après ton départ ? !

Elle fulminait. La douleur qu'elle ressentait en regardant la jeûne femme était insoutenable. Voir Santana lui faisait mal, parce qu'elle repensait au regard dénué de tout sentiment que lui avait jeter son amie avant de la laisser complètement nue sur son lit. Parce qu'elle ressentait encore l'humiliation et la tristesse que cela avait engendrer, parce qu'elle pensait que Santana ne l'aimait plus … Des larmes jaillirent presque automatiquement de ses yeux alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle entoura sa poitrine avec ses bras pour s'empêcher de trembler.

-Je suis tellement, tellement désolée … Répéta faiblement la burne en voyant l'état de la blonde.

-Réponds Santana … Je croyais qu'on avait plus que ça …

-Brittany, je ne voulais pas ça ! ! Putain, je m'en suis voulu dés que j'ai franchi la porte ! S'écria la Latina en désespoir de cause.

-ALORS POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS REVENU ? ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule … Sanglota la blonde, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent de danser autour d'elle, et Rory se figea de l'autre côté du bar, une serviette et un verre dans chaque main.

Un étau glacé se resserra vicieusement autour de son coeur à mesure que le temps passait. Brittany haletait, le corps tremblant de colère et de peine. La déception et le désespoir pouvaient se lire sur son visage, et Santana continuait à la fixer, pétrifiée.

-… Je ne pouvais pas … Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans tes yeux… _Merde_ Britt, _je ne pouvais pas_ … Souffla-telle d'une voix brisée.

-Tu penses sérieusement que m'ignorer pendant trois jours était une meilleure solution ? … Cracha froidement la blonde.

-Je suis_ putain_ de désolée, j'ai tout foiré Britt… Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner …

-Je ne te reconnaissais plus, San. Ce soir- là, tu avais comme disparu …

La Latina releva son regard empli de souffrance dans celui de la jeûne blonde, et elle tressaillit visiblement en voyant à quel point Brittany avait été blessé par son comportement.

-… Et tu m'as fait peur, et j'ai cru que tu me détestais, et quand tu es partie je … J'ai cru que mon coeur se brisais en mille morceaux … Souffla la blonde en hoquetant.

Santana essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Brittany recula une nouvelle fois, ne supportant pas l'idée de toucher la Latina. Pourtant elle en mourrais d'envie. Elle voulait que Santana lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'embrasse tendrement et la rassure, qu'elle la serre forte contre elle… Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. La nuit dernière était encore gravée dans son esprit comme au fer rouge, et son coeur se souleva en repensant à la manière quasi brutale de leur étreinte. Elle voulait retrouver les bras chauds et accueillant de son amie, celle avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais ce n'était pas possible. pas après tout ça.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester ! S'exclama la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? !

-Je … J'étais en colère .

-Et ça justifie tes actions ? ! Je suis en colère contre toi en ce moment, ce n'est pas pour ça que je coucherais avec toi au milieu de tout ces gens pour ensuite te laisser te démerder toute seule ! Rétorqua durement Brittany.

Quelques personnes autour d'elles se mirent à rire, et Santana se tourna brusquement vers eux en plissant des yeux.

-Un problème ,bandes de cons pervers ? Vous voulez mon pieds dans vos couilles ou quoi ? Barrez-vous ! Cracha-t-elle avec violence.

La menace eu l'effet escompter et chacun se détourna rapidement d'elles. Brittany secoua la tête négativement.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas…

-Britt…

-Je veux qu'on arrête.

Snatana se figea.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée, je crois pas que ça est été une bonne idée tout ça entre nous. Je … Je préfère qu'on arrête là. Marmonne d'une voix tremblante d'émotions la blonde.

La Latina pâlit considérablement, et elle souffla fortement en ayant l'air sous le choc.

-Wow, heu … Ok, c'est …

-Tu me comprends, n'est ce pas ? … Ajouta faiblement Brittany en sentant sa poitrine se compresser face à sa décision.

Elle crû pendant un instant que Santana allait répliquer, qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elles pourraient surmonter tout ça. Mais elle vit au ralenti la brune se dégonfler et hocher lentement la tête, le visage empreint de douleur.

Non, elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, elle voulait que Santana glisse son bras autour de sa taille et la tire contre elle avec son petit sourire mutin ,et qu'elle l'embrasse tendrement pour lui signifier à quel point elle comptait pour elle. Brittany voulait ça plus que tout au monde, mais la relation qu'elle entretenait… Ca lui faisait trop mal. Voir son amie flirter avec d'autres femmes, savoir qu'elle sortait encore avec Puck, faire face à un côté longtemps oublié de Santana pendant une stupide dispute qui ne servait à rien, que son amie l'abandonne juste après avoir couchée avec elle et ne pas lui reparler pendant plusieurs jours … Tout ça c'était trop pour Brittany.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça auparavant. Jamais elle n'avait eu à endurer un tel déchirement. Parce qu'elle se sentait véritablement déchirée en deux. Une part d'elle voulait tout oublier et reprendre à zéro avec Santana, redevenir son amie et poursuivre les tendres moments qu'elles partageaient ensembles, mais l'autre part… L'autre part ne pouvait plus gérer tout les problèmes liés à leur relation. L'autre part voulait simplement effacer ces douloureux sentiments qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et rendaient chaque moment passée avec son amie un peu plus difficile. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait que Santana ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une bonne amie. Une bonne amie avec qui elle passait du bon temps … Et c'était insupportablement douloureux.

-Ouais Britt … Je comprends. Souffla doucement la Latina en baissant les yeux au sol.

La gorge de Brittany se noua alors qu'une bile amère lui remonta de l'estomac, mas elle se força à avoir une voix stable lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-J' espère que tu comprends aussi que … Que je prenne un peu de distance pendant quelques temps.

Elle aperçu vaguement la mâchoire de Santana se contracter durement, mais elle n'obtint qu'un petit acquiescement de la te^te.

Chaque secondes qui passaient devenaient de plus en plus insupportable pour la blonde, et elle dû contrôler sa voix pour terminer rapidement leur discussion.

-Je t'aime San, tu le sais pas vrai ? … Murmura-t-elle après une minute de silence inconfortable.

Elle vit la brune se tendre imperceptiblement, mais elle ne releva toujours pas le visage vers elle.

-Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne pense pas pouvoir oublié tout ce que l'on a vécu ensembles ces derniers mois … Je veux juste … Juste que tu saches que je te considère toujours comme mon amie … Laisse-moi juste du temps, d'accord ? …

-… Ok… Soupira enfin la Latina en se redressant lentement.

Elle avait l'air si misérable que Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle pour lui encercler la taille. Le contact les firent toutes les deux sursauter, et un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Santana. Mais la blonde rompit vite l'étreinte et se recula de plusieurs pas, les bras à nouveau le long du corps et avec une impression de manque.

-Au moins comme ça tu pourras te concentrer exclusivement sur ta relation avec le débile à lunettes … Souffla soudainement Santana.

Brittany ne loupa pas l'intonation venimeuse et amère dans la voix de son amie, et elle dû se mordre précipitamment la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'engager une autre dispute au sujet du garçon … Alors elle se contenta de soupirer à son tour, avant dessertir brusquement une main se poser sur son avant)bras. la jeûne fille poussa un cri de surprise este détendit en reconnaissant Rachel, qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

-Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda-telle en lançant un coup d'oeil à la Latina derrière elle.

Brittany tourna sa tête en direction de Santana, et leurs yeux se croisèrent une demi-seconde, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et lance un sourire crispé à sa meilleure amie.

-Tout va bien. Je disais juste à Santana que je voulais rentrer. Tu viens ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils, puis regarda tour à tour les deux jeûnes filles, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat, mais elle ne demanda rien de plus et fit un petit signe de main à la Latina avant d'agripper le bras de la blonde pour partir.

-A la prochaine, San … Murmura Brittany avec un dernier regard.

-Salut Britt …

Elle se laissa guider par la petite brunette à travers la foule bruyante, et inspira fortement en passant la porte de la boîte. L'air froid la frapp au visage et elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de son amie pour s'adosser contre le mur du bâtiment.

Elle s'attendit à se que la jeûne diva lui pose des questions ,mais elle sentit le corps de celle-ci se caler contre le sien sans rien dire.

Elle se sentait vide.

Et les yeux noirs remplis de larmes contenues s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

><p>Brittany se consacra donc à Artie, espérant ainsi oublier la Latina. Mais cela eu l'effet inverse.<p>

La relation entre les deux jeunes filles s'étaient considérablement dégradées de jour en jour, rendant l'ambiance générale assez tendue. Brittany évitait soigneusement la brune, mais n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Elle essayait de respecter sa décision de rester quelque temps éloignée de la brune, mais cela s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé… Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Le fait d'être voisines n'aidait vraiment pas. Brittany la croisait parfois dans le couloir de l'immeuble, et lui faire face ravivait les souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique. Elle se sentait encore honteuse et en colère , mais son corps lui faisait aussi comprendre que le contact de Santana lui était quasiment indispensable. Et ça l'énervait profondément. Ne pas être capable de se passer de la présence de son amie la faisait se sentir faible et complètement désorientée.

Elle avait pensé que sortir avec le jeûne homme ferait lentement disparaître les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la Latina, mais au contraire, elle ne faisait que penser à elle quand elle était avec lui. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait oublier se qu'elle ressentait pour la jeûne femme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était redevenir une simple amie pour elle … Elle voulait tomber amoureuse d'Artie et vivre une vie heureuse avec lui, rester amie pour toujours avec Rachel et Santana, devenir la demoiselle d'honneur de la diva et de Finn à leur mariage… Pourquoi les choses ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple ?

Au bout de deux semaines, Brittany n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Santana. Sa colère avait lentement fait place à une solitude pesante, et même le soutient de Rachel et de Kurt n'y faisait rien.

-Il faut que je parle à Santana. Déclara-t-elle soudain.

Kurt abandonna un instant sa salade et contempla silencieusement la jeûne fille pendant plusieurs longues secondes, le visage indéchiffrable.

-Tu es sure que tu es prête ? Demanda enfin le garçon en posant ses couverts.

Rachel bu une gorgée d'eau et se cala contre sa chaise avant de fixer à son tour sa meilleure amie, le visage grave.

-Je penses que oui. Je veux dire … Je ne suis plus vraiment en colère contre elle, j'ai même oublié la raison de tout ceci. je veux juste la revoir et lui reparler comme avant.

-Tu ne lui as pas pardonné quand même ? ! S'exclama la diva ,outrée.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Brittany avait appelés ses deux meilleurs amis pour passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils étaient assis à une terrasse, malgré le fait que la température baissait considérablement ces derniers jours. L'automne était arrivée assez vite, et la blonde avait été étonnée de constater que cela faisait maintenant presque 6 mois qu'elle avait emménager ici, à Los Angeles.

-Non Rach', mais je préfère passer à autre chose plutôt que de continuer à faire comme si nous n'existions pas l'une pour l'autre. Lui répondit calmement Brittany.

Elle avait fini par dévoilé à la brunette la cause de leur soudain éloignement. La chanteuse avait explosé et avait bien faillit aller gifler Santana lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée au **Dalton Coffee** quelques jours auparavant. La Latina n'avait pas semblé vouloir se défendre lorsque Rachel l'avait violemment empoigner par le bras, mais Blaine et Kurt étaient alors intervenus et lui avait fait lâchée prise. Brittany avait tenté de calmer son ami, non sans croiser le regard triste de Santana au passage avant que celle-ci prenne son café et disparaisse à l'angle de la rue aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Par la suite la blonde avait expliquée àRachel qu'elle ne comptait pas être éternellement en froid avec la Latina, ce à quoi la brunette avec protesté vivement. Elle qui pourtant avait fini par tolérer et même apprécier Santana avait développé par la usité une rancune persistante en découvrant se qu'elle avait oser faire à Brittany.

-Je n 'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle t'ai fait ça. Tu avais pourtant confiance en elle ! S'indigna la brune.

Brittany soupira.

-Je sais que tu es fâchée Rach', mais c'est mon problème, pas le tien. Et je ne supporte plus cette tension entre elle et moi, elle est mon amie !

-PLus qu'une amie, si tu veux mon avis … Marmonna Kurt en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à sa salade.

La jeûne blonde fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se concentra sur Rachel.

-Santana me manque. Je dois tentée d'arranger les choses…

-Ca devrait être à elle de le faire, pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est Santana qui a été particulièrement insensible sur ce coup. Rétorqua vivement la diva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais tu la connais … C'est moi qui ai été bête pour penser que cet arrangement entre nous fonctionnerait sans conséquences graves pour notre amitié.

-Au moins tu as arrêté cette grotesque mascarade, c'est déjà ça … Soupira Rachel en piquant dans sa tomate.

Kurt se racla précipitamment la gorge et lança un regard équivoque à la blonde en face de lui. Elle savait se qu'il voulait lui fier dire : qu'elle n'avais jamais regretté complètement d'avoir coucher avec Santana, et d'éprouver encore des sentiments pour elle. Rachel ne réalisait pas vraiment que sa meilleure amie était plus que confuse au sujet de se qu'elle devait ressentir pour la belle Latina. Seul Kurt était au courant de la profondeur de ses sentiments, mais il se contentait de la soutenir et de l'écouter. Brittany elle-même ne voulait pas creuser trop loin …

Elle le foudroya du regard, et il lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de reprendre sa mastication.

-Tu ne comprends pas, San est mon amie et je suis tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir au près de moi … Murmura doucement la danseuse.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec peine et un silence se fit.

-Blaine organise une petite soirée au **Dalton Coffee** ce soir, vous êtes bien évidemment invitées ! Déclara soudainement le jeûne homme pour détourner la conversation devenue trop pesante.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la diva.

-Je serais plus que ravie de passer la soirée avec vous ! Brittany, tu viens ?

-Evidemment, quelle question ! Renchérit aussitôt la blonde en asseyant d'oublier la Latina.

-Bon alors je vous dit à ce soir, je dois rejoindre Blaine pour l'aider à transporter les dernières caisses de vins ! Brittany, je te vois tout à l'heure au travail ! Lança-t-il en sortant un billet avant de le déposer sur la table.

Il prit son manteau et fit la bise au deux jeunes filles, avant de partir avec un dernier signe de la main.

-Ca va être amusant! J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde ! S'exclama joyeusement la brune.

Brittany repensa tristement à la dernière fois où ses amis s'étaient trouvés réunis chez elle. Il y avait Santana … tout semblait tellement parfait à ce moment- là … Elle se força à sourire à sa meilleure amie, et recommença à manger .

* * *

><p>-Blaine ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu avais aussi inviter Santana ? ! S'offusqua le brun en se penchant vers le barman pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.<p>

Le garçon aux yeux noisette lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Tu m'as bien dit tout à l'heure que Brittany comptait se réconcilier avec elle, non ? je me suis dit que ce soir pourrait être bien.

Kurt roula des yeux et soupira.

-Ouais, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu brusque comme solution ? … Elles auraient dû se parler dan un endroit plus calme et pas pendant une soirée entourées d'amis !

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que se serait une bonne idée. Dit à Brittany que je ne savais pas. Dit l'autre avec une voix coupable.

-Je ne penses pas que Britt t'en tienne rigueur … Je suppose qu'elle va même tenté une approche dans la soirée.

-Mais je croyais que …

-_Ca_ c'est mon opinion. Brittany ne penses pas pareil que moi, elle va sans doute essayer de lui parler ce soir. Je penses juste qu'à sa place j'aurais préféré un endroit plus intime…

Deux bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille et il retrouva plaquer contre un torse chaud. Un sourire taquin se glissa sur les lèvres de Blaine qui s'approcha de son oreille en le serrant contre lui.

-Si tu veux on peut se trouver un coin intime tout de suite …

-_Blaine !_ … Gloussa le jeune homme en rougissant.

Brittany observait le couple du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle vit Kurt enfouir son nez dans le creux du cou de son patron, et le sourire béat qu'afficha celui-ci fit rire doucement la blonde. Elle se servit un verre de champagne et se détourna du couple pour regarder le reste du groupe.

Blaine avait invité la plupart de leurs amis : Mercedes discutait avec Tina et Rachel sur la musique ,Mike et Sam s'amusaient à un concours de balles de ping-pong dans des gobelets rouges, et Sebastian suivait distraitement la conversation des trois filles tout en lorgnant méchamment le couple de garçons au bar qui se cajolaient maintenant.

Son regard se posa alors sur la silhouette au fond du café, et elle fut aussitôt parcouru d'un frisson nerveux.

Santana était assise toute seule ,un verre à la main, et semblait totalement désintéressée parles gens qui l'entouraient. Brittany ressent une pointe de douleur l'atteindre lorsque brusquement leurs yeux se croisèrent, et la Latina tourna rapidement la tête dans une autre direction avant d'avaler d'une traite son verre. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de vodka déjà à moitié vide qui était posée sur la table à côté d'elle et se resservit un autre verre, l'air profondément perturbée et triste.

La rapidité avec laquelle elle vidait la boisson inquiétait la jeûne blonde. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas quitter la Latina du regard, et l'isolement de son amie ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Apparemment elle se doutait que Brittany était là, mais elle ne l'avait pas approcher depuis qu'elle était arrivée. La blonde voyait que la jeune femme se saoulait, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Voir Santana dans cet état la peinait grandement, et elle hésitait maintenant à aller la voir. Elle avait décidé de tout arranger entre elles, mais peut-être que s'expliquer devant une Latina ivre n'était pas une très bonne idée …

Au moment où elle se leva pour approcher la brune, Rachel se déclara de mercedes et de Tina et s'avança lentement vers Santana, l'air concernée. Brittany se figea, curieuse de savoir pourquoi sa meilleure amie irait voir la jeune femme, et elle eu un instant peur que celle-ci n'essaye une nouvelle fois de s'attaquer à elle. Mais elle soupira de soulagement en la voyant s'assoir tranquillement à ses côtés et commencer à lui parler.

Le visage de Santana passa de l'étonnement à de la colère ne seulement quelques secondes, et elle rembarra rapidement la diva en faisant un geste obscène. Rachel ressemblait à quelqu'un qui allait péter un câble, mais elle hocha simplement la tête et partit rejoindre les autres filles, laissant à nouveau Santana seule. Brittany pu apercevoir la mâchoire de la Latina se crisper violemment au départ de la brunette, et elle se versa un autre verre d'alcool avant de l'ingurgiter cul-sec. Elle se mit à tanguer légèrement sur sa chaise, se qui décida enfin notre héroïne.

Elle prit son courage à deux main et s'approcha prudemment de l'autre jeune femme, trop occupée à set servir un énième verre pour remarquer la blonde. Se n'est que lorsqu'elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise e face d'elle que Santana sursauta brusquement et renversa un peu de sa boisson sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés.

-Br-Britt … ! Hoqueta-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

La jeûne blonde tendit précipitamment la main pour empêcher la Latina de tomber en arrière, et sa main se renferma sur son avant-bras. Un frisson la prit au moment où leur peau furent enfin en contact, et elle sentit les muscles de Santana se tendre alors qu'elle la regardait maintenant avec incompréhension et douleur.

Le regard empli de souffrance de son amie provoqua chez Brittany un incontrôlable dégoût pour elle-même, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait fondamentalement rien fait à la brune. Elle détestait savoir que c'était de sa faute si Santana se mettait dans cet état …

-Hey … murmura-t-elle doucement avec un petit sourire timide.

-H- Hey …Bredouilla la brune en poussant d'un geste rapide la preuve de son ivresse de côté.

-Comment … comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ,bien … Enfin …Souffla faiblement Santana en se mordant la joue.

Brittany eu juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle it des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de la Latina,avant que celle-ci n'éclate en sanglot en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras.

-S- San ? …

-_Je suis miséraaaaaaaaable ! _… Geignit la burne en hoquetant .

-San ,San s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ! Paniqua Brittany en se relevant pour venir l'entourer de ses bras dans un geste réconfortant.

-Briiiiiiiiiiiitt … Je voulais p- pas te faire çaaaaa !….

-Je sais, je sais … Dit la blonde ne ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calmer la soudaine crise de son amie.

Les autres les regardaient maintenant avec de drôles d'air, et elle vit Rachel et Kurt faire en même temps un mouvement dans leur direction, mais elle leur fit signe de ne pas s'occuper d'elles pour le moment. Elle devait faire ça seule.

Le corps de Santana fut pris de spasmes, et bientôt se fut une cascade de larmes qui s'abattit sur son visage rougies par l'alcool et le chagrin. Brittany passa maladroitement une main dans le bas de son dos, la caressant tendrement pour l'apaiser.

-Excuse -moi d'avoir… D'avoir été une chienne, je voulais paaaaaas ! …. Renifla la grande brune en s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt de la jeûne fille.

Brittany soupira et continua ses caresses, et son coeur se brisa un peu plus en se rendant compte à quel point la distance l'avait non seulement affectée, mais aussi Santana. Son emprise sur le corps tremblant contre elle se raffermit, et elle sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps un intense sentiment de complémentarité la prendre. Elle n'avait plus été entière sans Santana. Ca avait été comme si il lui manquait quelque chose pour que sa vie reprenne un rythme normal.

-Chuuut, ça va aller … Chuchota-t-elle en posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la Latina.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Britt … Sanglota la brune en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la jeuen danseuse.

-Toi aussi San … Dit l'autre avec une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Santana devait être du style hystérico- pleureuse lorsqu'elle buvait, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible que la Latina puisse verser autant de larmes en si peu de temps. In quiète pour son amie, elle essaya de la redresser pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme où elle pourrait s'allonger , mais un bruit de verre brisée attira alors son attention.

Elle avait tellement été absorbée par Santana qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer que deux personnes haussaient le ton depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Kurt au centre de la salle, le visage rouge de colère, tandis que Blaine tentait de raisonner Sebastian.

-Je te conseilles d'arrêter de vouloir me voler mon petit- ami ! Cracha furieusement le jeune serveur en faisant un pas en avant.

-Ouh j'ai peur ! Le petit Kurt essaye de faire le rôle de l'homme pour une fois ? Railla Sebastian en souriant narquoisement.

-Seb', arrêtes. L'avertit Blaine en posant une main sur so tore pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus en direction de son petit -copain.

-Ce qu'il lui faut c'est un vrai mâle, pas une petite tapette qui préfère se limer les ongles plutôt que de satisfaire son homme ! Continua le plus grand en provoquant Kurt.

-_Espèce de … !_ Siffla le meilleur ami de Brittany en tentant de se ruer sur lui, mais Sam et Mike réussir à le retenir.

La blonde fixait avec consternation la dispute qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, jusqu'à se qu'un gémissement la ramène à la réalité.

-Je me sens pas bien … Marmonna Santana dans ses bras.

-Je t'emmène aux toilettes.

Brittany passa un bras sous son aisselle et la porta tant bien que mal à travers la pièce, et passa près de Sebastian qui repoussa brusquement Blaine. Kurt réussit finalement à se dégager et fonçait déjà avec colère vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Viens me montrer se que tu peux faire, petit merdeux ! S'écria alors Sebastian en levant son poings en l'air.

Brittany n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se prenait le poings dans la mâchoire, la faisant dangereusement chanceler. Elle lâcha Santana et tomba en arrière contre le mur, complètement sonnée. Elle vit des étoiles, une douleur cuisante se propageant lentement sur l'ensemble de son visage. Elle entendit vaguement plusieurs exclamations étouffées, ainsi qu'un juron, et elle papillonna des yeux avant que Rachel ne s'élance vers elle pour la rattraper.

-Brittany ! ! Brittany, est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en paniquant.

La jeûne fille se retrouva dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, souffrant trop à la mâchoire pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Le reste du groupe se penchait sur elle, la mine inquiète, jusqu'à se qu'un bruit sonore attire leur attention.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux. Sebastian se tenait maintenant au sol, les mains sur son entrejambe et le visage tordu par la douleur. Au -dessus de lui, Blaine et kart retenait une Santana complètement hystérique et rouge de colère, qui vociférait maintenant en espagnol se qui lui semblait être des injures.

-_HIRO DE PUTA ! ! QUE TE JODAN TO DEL PUTA DE TA MADRE ! ! _Hurlait-elle en s'agitant dans tout les sens pour échapper aux garçons.

Sebastian gémit pathétiquement. Elle n'avait jamais vu la brune aussi en colère …

-Je crois que tu devrais partir. Lança sèchement Blaine en direction de son ami de Fac.

Celui-ci se redressa non sans peine et fixa avec peur la Latina toujours déchainée, et récupéra sans plus attenter ses affaires avant de partir en courant. Santana continua à crier des insultes pendant encore quelques secondes, puis arrêta de bouger, la respiration haletante.

Brittany regardait son amie avec incrédulité et fascination. Santana venait de la défendre. Malgré la situation et la douleur intense qu'elle ressentait sur son côté droit, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude et de la fierté pour la Latina. Les mains de Rachel l'aidèrent à se relever, et Mercedes examina attentivement l'endroit rouge et enflé sur le coin de son visage avant de grimacer.

-Sam, va me chercher de la glace, il faut que ça dégonfle. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son copain.

Le blond acquiesça et partit vers la cuisine. Rachel mit son bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie et la porta jusqu'à une chaise tandis que Kurt, Blaine et Santana s'approchèrent précipitamment d'elle avec inquiétude. La brune bouscula légèrement Tina et Mike pour pouvoir être aux côtés de la blonde, et elle serra sa mâchoire en voyant le coup que Brittany avait reçu. La colère brillait dans ses orbes sombres, et la blonde tenta de sourire difficilement pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Mais le mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et Santana lui prit la main en la serrant doucement, le visage encore rouge d'ivresse.

-Britt …

-T'en fais pas, ça pique juste un peu…. La rassura-t-elle en laissant le pouce de la Latina se balader sur son poignet.

Elles se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, et tout disparu autour d'elles. Brittany se noya dans les yeux d'un noir profond qui lui faisait face, et un doux sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur. Santana lui rendit son sourire et tendit la main jusqu'à frôler la peau gonflée du bout des doigts. La fraîcheur du contact fit soupirer agréablement la blonde, qui s'autorisa à femrer les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage le toucher délicat. Elle se sentait tellement bien …

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent en direction du perturbateur.

Le nouveau venu cligna des yeux dans l'incompréhension.

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Demanda Finn.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Finn se proposèrent pour ramener Brittany et Santana en toute sécurité chez elle. Il fallait dire que l'une était salement amochée et que l'autre ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans zigzaguer avant de chuter au sol en riant. Le jeûne homme était arrivé en voiture, le trajet se fit donc sans incident. Du moins pour l'instant …<p>

-Yo Finnocence ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Déclara tout à coup la Latina en se penchant légèrement en avant pour pouvoir voir le visage du garçon dans le rétroviseur.

-Oui Santana, je me rappelles de toi . Soupira Finn avec hésitation.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de la brune.

-Alors comme ça tu es encore avec Berry ? T'as … T'as pas de chance tu sais ?

-_S'ntana_ … Articula difficilement Brittany alors qu'elle tenait encore le sac de glace contre sa joue engourdi par le froid.

-Non mais sérieusement… Comment vous faites ? … Ajouta la Latina ,et son souffle alcoolisé atteignit le nez de Rachel qui se plissa.

-Comment on fais quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-_Bah pour baiser _! C'est genre _Godzilla_ vs _Frodon_ ! Ricana Santana en retombant sur le siège arrière.

Rachel s'étouffa avec sa propre salive tandis que les oreilles de Finn rougissait et elle foudroya l'autre brune du regard, ceux à quoi elle reçut juste un autre ricanement.

-S'ntana 'e les taquine pas … Souffla la blonde en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

La Latina sa clama peu à peu et sourit tendrement à son amie avant de laissa sa tête reposer lourdement sur son siège.

-En même temps j'ai envie de dire que la plus malchanceuse des deux ça doit être toi Berry … Même quand il sortait avec Quinn ce mec était déjà un lourdaud ... Marmonna brusquement Santana en direction de la diva.

Les deux personnes à l'avant se tendit visiblement au nom de la blonde, et Brittany fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard de reproche à sa voisine qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Elle savait que Rachel et Quinn s'étaient en quelques sortes réconciliées , mais elle ne pensait pas que la brunette soit encore bien à l'aise à la citation de l'ex cheerios. Quand à Finn, il n'était même pas au courant de la discussion entre les deux anciennes ennemies. Rachel n'avait pas voulu lui dire, sachant très bien que son petit-ami risquait de ne pas accepter a tournure des événements.

-Santana, pourrais-tu éviter de parler d'elle maintenant ? L'avertit doucement Rachel en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que le baleineau se fâche en découvrant que tu _hmpff … ! _

Brittany plaqua précipitamment sa main valide sur a bouche de son amie avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise, et elle vit la posture de Rachel se raide considérablement. Finn fronça les sourcils et se tourna une seconde vers elles .

-En découvrant quoi ? … Rachel ?

Celle-ci se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-Quinn est venue s'excuser auprès de moi la semaine dernière … Je … Je lui ai dit que j'essayerais de la comprendre.

Les yeux de Finn se durcirent.

-Et tu n'as pas juger bon de me le dire ? La fille qui te percécute depuis le collège vient avec un nouveau stratagème pour gagner ta confiance et tu ne m'en dit rien ? !

-Finn, je ne penses pas qu'elle … Plaida la brunette .

-Comment tu peux avoir cru à se qu'elle te disais ? ! Bon sang, tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle se moquait de toi pour te faire souffrir ? S'époumona-t-il.

Les sourcils de Rachel se froncèrent alors qu'elle inspira profondément.

-Je suis assez perspicace pour savoir quand quelqu'un me mens, Finn. Et Quinn était très sincère lorsqu'elle s'est excuser.

-_Je n'arrive pas à y croire_ … Ricana le jeune homme en serrant les poings sur le volant.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans une ambiance tendue, Rachel les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé droit devant elle. Brittany se sentit mal à l'aise , mais la fatigue de cette soirée l'empêchait de s'appesantir sur l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui téléphonerait demain pour avoir des détails …

Finn les déposa enfin, et Santana et elle montèrent difficilement dans l'ascenseur, pour ensuite finir sur le lit de Brittany, la Latina n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme. La jeûne serveuse ne voulait pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle était visiblement malade. Deux heures plus tard elles s'endormirent côte à côte sur le lit de la blonde, un léger sourire flottant sur le visage de Brittany …

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les deux jeûnes filles se réveillèrent avec une abominable gueule de bois pour l'une et pour l'autre une douleur fracassante sur sa mâchoire. Elles prirent le petit-déjeuner dans le silence, aucune ne sachant comment aborder la discussion. Maladroitement, elles avaient rappariées de la veille, et de fil en aiguille, elles reprirent leur ancienne complicité. Elles passèrent la journée ensemble, se redécouvrant lentement mais sûrement, et Brittany mentirait si elle disait que retrouver Santana ne lui faisait pas plaisir. La Latina s'était une nouvelle fois excuser pour tout, et la douleur qui transparaissait à travers ces mots bouleversèrent la blonde plus que tout. Elle lui accorda son pardon, et elles finirent la jour sur un câlin empreint de douceur et d'amour. Bien sûr, elles avaient abordés la conversation gênante: celle de leur relation passée. Mais A la surprise et peut-être un peu à la déception de Brittany, Santana ne sembla pas contre le fait de tout arrêter. Elle avoua elle-même qu'elles avaient dépassées les limites et qu'il fallait que leur amitié redevienne plus saine.<p>

La blonde avait acquiescer, même si son coeur s'était imperceptiblement serrée en entendant cela. Mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Elles avaient besoin de recommencer à zéro.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines plus tard, leur amitié était devenue aussi forte qu'autrefois. Mais Brittany n'arrivait pas à rayer qu'elle éprouvait pour la Latina, en fait,ses sentiments se renforcèrent même à mesure que le temps passait. Troublée par la force de ceux-ci, la jeune fille s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa relation avec Artie, et bientôt elle devint officiellement sa petite-amie.<p>

Inconsciemment, elle avait guetté la réaction de son amie face à cette nouvelle, et sa déception ne fit que croître lorsque Santana la félicita avec un grand sourire. Son coeur résonnait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était injuste avec Artie. Elle l'adorait, mais se qu'elle ressentait pour la brune était tout simplement plus fort, plus complexe et plus sincère que jamais.

Elle avait pourtant des sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais aucune caresse ou étreinte n'égalaient les sensations qu'elle avait lorsque Santana la touchait. Un simple frôlement innocent enflammait son corps et son coeur, la présence de la Latina l'enveloppait entièrement, et elle se désespérait à chaque minute de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à la texture de ses lèvres …

Mais elle ne ferait rien pour que cela arrive. Elle avait compris qu'avancer dans cette direction ne ferait que foutre une nouvelle fois en l'air leur amitié, et Brittany ne supporterait pas encore leur éloignement.

Et puis Santana semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec leur retour à a normal. Brittany s'était même surprise à se retrouver déçue que son amie n'ai pas tenter de l'embrasser. Elles continuaient de se câliner devant la télé, et chaque gestes de la brune envers elle était d'une extrême douceur, mais jamais elle ne dépassa la limite. Comme si rien ne s'était passé …

Alors Brittany mettait difficilement de côté son coeur meurtri et affichait un masque de bonheur devant les autres. Personne n'avait remarqué à quel point elle se forçait à sourire, sauf Kurt. Il était là pour elle lorsqu'elle craquait certain soir et s'écroulait en pleurant dans ses bras. Le garçon avait mal pour sa meilleure amie, mais bien que Brittany sache pertinemment que le jeûne homme veuille la pousser à rompre avec Artie, il ne lui disait rien et se contentait de la soutenir. Elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante pour ça, et son affection pour lui se multiplia au fil des jours.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. Pour Santana, pour Artie… Pour elle. Elle avait besoin de temps pour pouvoir passer à autre chose …

* * *

><p>Une tasse fumante de café à la main, Brittany enfila une paire de chaussons et mis sa veste. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de partir pour ses cours, et prendre une petite pose agréable ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout qu'aujourd'hui elle avait eu les résultats de l'audition. Elle et Mike avaient réussit, ils étaient pris. Elle avait sautillé sur son lit pendant toute la matinée lorsqu'elle avait regarder sur internet le site de l'école. Elle avait immédiatement appelé tout ses amis pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle et avait dit qu'elle organisait une fête dans la soirée. La jeûne fille était surexcitée, et elle prévoyait de l'annoncer officiellement à Santana dés qu'elle serait rentré . La jeûne fille prit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartememnt pour aller chercher le journal du matin dans la loge de Sylvester. Elle avait toujours un peu d'appréhension à se retrouver sous le regard méprisant de la vieille femme, mais elle commençait à être habituée à cette inspection.<p>

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Quinn devant l'appartement de Santana, l'air tendue. Des cernes visibles bordaient ses yeux, et Brittany haussa un sourcil en voyant la blonde se mordre la lèvre avant de tambouriner à la porte pour se qu'il semblait être pour la énième fois.

-Elle n'est pas là. Lança Brittany en s'adossant au mur et ne pourtant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée.

Quinn sursauta et cligna des yeux en s'apercevant enfin de la présence de l'autre blonde. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et se balança sur place, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-_Ho .._. Souffle-t-elle en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, elle dois faire son jogging à cette heure-ci.

-Non c'est bon je la verrais au bureau plus tard. Déclara précipitamment Quinn en commençant à partir.

Elle ne su pas pourquoi elle dit ça, mais Brittany sentait que se que voulait dire la blonde à Santana devait être important si elle se déplaçait jusqu'ici.

-J'ai du café chaud si tu veux. De toute façon moi aussi je voulais la voir. On peut l'attendre à l'intérieur. Ajouta -t-elle en direction de la secrétaire.

Quinn marqua un temps d'ar^ret et fixa la jeûne femme avec des yeux ronds, désemparée face à la proposition, et hésita longuement. Brittany lui sourit gentiment, et Quinn se décida à entrer dans son appartement avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

Elle posa son sac sur le sol et Brittany lui désigna une chaise autour de la table de la cuine pour qu'elle s'y assoit. La jeûne femme s'exécuta, non sans un regard incertain sur l'attitude à prendre face à Brittany. L'autre s'installa en face d'elle, prit la cafetière et versa du café dans une autre tasse se trouvant sur la table, avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à Quinn, qui la remercia en marmonnant avant de boire une gorgée en fermant les yeux.

Un silence inconfortable plana au-dessus d'elles, et Brittany se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait porposé à la blonde de venir chez elle. Elle se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de Quinn.

-Donc … Tu as palré avec Rachel la dernière fois.

Le regard doré se posa sur elle, et elle vit un mur de défense s'ériger automatiquement en mentionnant la diva. Intéressant.

-Oui, je me suis excusez. Répondit la jeune femme en inspirant à fond.

-Je suis désolée, je vais peut-être te paraître impolie ou offensante mais … Si tu as fais ça dans le but de la faire souffrir d'avantage par la suite, je te jure que je te ferais subir bien pire. La coupa Brittany avec dureté.

Quinn se raidit considérablement et pendant un instant elle sembla sur le point de répliquer férocement, mais elle vida lentement ses poumons avant de respirer pour se calmer, et rouvrit les yeux avec un air déterminé.

-Je t'assures que j'étais sincère. Je regrette vraiment. Dit-elle enfin.

-Alors c'est ok pour moi. J'espère juste que Rachel ne fait pas une bêtise en te faisant confiance.

Le teint de Quinn tira brusquement vers le blanc, et elle vacilla pendant une seconde durant laquelle Brittany avait froncé les osurcils.

-Est ce que ça va ? …

-Non, heu … Oui, ça va ,merci. Souffla l'autre avec confusion.

-On ne dirait pas. Tu es toute pâle.

-Je … Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment … Avoua d'une voix rauque Quinn.

-Est ce pour cela que tu voulais parler à Santana ? Pour qu'elle te conseilles des médicaments ? Lui demanda naïvement Brittany.

-Non c'est pas pour …

Elle s'arrêta dans a phrase et cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de qui se tenait devant elle. uNe panique sans nom se peignit sur son visage, et elle ouvirt la obuche dans un "o" silencieux. Elle se redressa rapidement et remit son sac sur son épaule en ayant l'air complètement perturbée.

-Je crois qu-Que je vais y aller. Merci pour le café.

Brittany se releva et regarda la blonde avec une incompréhension totale.

-Quinn ,qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien je te dis. Je dois y aller.

-C'est parce qu'on a palré de Rachel ?

Cette fois-ci elle en eu la confirmation en voyant Quinn reprendre un masque de froideur.

-Ca n'a strictement rien à voir. Au revoir Brittany. Siflla-t-elle avant de faire un pas vers la sortie.

-Ho non, cette fis je veux savoir ton problème avec elle ! Je croyais que tout était effacer entre vous ? … Dit Brittany sèchement.

-C'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi t'enfuir lorsque je dis que Rachel te fais confiance ? … Répliqua immédiatement la grande blonde en croisant les bras.

Le corps de Quinn fut entièrement atteint d'un frisson et elle jeta un regard suppliant à la jeûne fille ne face d'elle.

-S'il te plaît, jen'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer cette discussion avec toi …

-J'essyae de comprendrese qui ne va pas entre ma meilleure amie et toi ! Alors répond à ma question ! S'exclama durement la danseuse.

Et Quinn craqua.

-Très bien, tu veux savoir pourquoi je voulais parler à Santana ? tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne dors plus la nuit ? tu veux savoir pourquoi je me braque quand tu me parle de Rachel? ! … J'arrives pas à me la sortir de la tête, voilà pourquoi ! !S'époumona t-elle.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de la révélation. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aussitôt Quinn ricana et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Génial, je ne peux même plus passer deux minutes à parler de Berry sans révéler ce truc … Génial, vraiment génial. Soupira-t-elle douloureusement en se rasseyant lourdement sur la chaise.

Elle souffla faiblement et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, l'air profondément bouleversée. Brittany ne savait pas quoi faire, ainsi se r'assit-elle aussi en hésitant sur la manière dont elle devait réagir maintenant.

-_Merde_, je voulais avoir l'avis de Santana et je me retrouve à dire à la meilleure amie de la cause de mes problèmes que je débloque …

-Quinn … Murmura doucement la blonde, désemparée face au déséspoir évident de la plus âgée.

-Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? … Ajouta rapidement Quinn avec peur.

Brittany prit un tes pour répondre, puis soupira et regarda fixement la jeûne femme devant elle.

-… Non. Ce n'est pas mon genre de trahir le secret de quelqu'un.

Les épaules de Quinn s'affaissèrent brutalement, et son masque se fissura pour laisser place à un profond découragement.

-Ca craint … Dit-elle doucement.

-Tu veux en parler ? … Proposa gentiment l'autre blonde en la réservant de café.

Quinn la regarda en haussant un sourcil, dubitative.

-Tu écouterais la fille qui a percécuter ton amie, et qui vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ressentait plus que de la haine pour elle ? …

Oui effectivement dit comme ça ça n'était pas très logique. Mais la jeûne danseuse voyait combien Quinn était touchée par tout ça, et elle ressentait le besoin de comprendre cette jeûne femme froide et distante en apparence. Elle acquiesça lentement.

Quinn se tritura les mains, soudainement plus vulnérable, et se fut dans un murmure tremblant qu'elle se décida enfin à parler.

-… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je penses à elle tout le temps … Au début je croyais que je la détestais toujours autant qu'avant, mais alors il y a eu ce _truc_ entre nous , et depuis tout s'embrouille dans ma tête … A la boîte, je pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je la trouvais affreusement belle, et ça m'a fait peur … Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, ce n'est pas moi ! Et puis, je me suis souvenue de… De nos année lycée et … Merde, je ne sais même plus comment je me sentais par rapport à elle à l'époque ! J'ai cette sale impression que je la voyais déjà autrefois comme je la vois aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas de sens, hein ? … Parce que je la détestais, non ? …

-Je peux pas répondre, Quinn … Lança Brittany en sentant son coeur se serrer.

-Et puis il y a eu cette _putain_ de fête chez moi et … Et ça à tout changer. Je pensais que je pourrais oublier ,que c'était une erreur ,mais voilà qu'elle débarque à nouveau dans ma vie et je ne sais plus comme réagir ! Je sais pas si je dois continuer à la rabaisser, ou si je dois m'éloigner d'elle … Mais ça me fais mal, Brittany. Ca me fais mal d'être la cause de ses pleurs … Souffla d'une voix brisée la blonde en tremblant.

Brittany avança la main vers les siennes et les enveloppa chaudement entre ses doigts. Quinn releva un regard confus et argile vers l'âtre jeûne femme.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Parle- lui …

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Sûrement pas. Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment si elle sait que je la torturait alors que je l'aimait bien ? ! …

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation. tôt ou tard vous devrez vous dire se que vous avez sur le coeur.

-Non. Je ne me ridiculiserais pas devant elle. Dit Quinn sèchement.

-Rachel mérite de savoir tout ça.

-Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît ,ne lui dis rien pour l'instant ! La supplia la secrétaire.

Brittany soupira et rendit les armes devant l'entêtement de la jeûne femme.

-Très bien ,fais se que tu veux, mais je penses que vous devriez vider votre sac, toutes les deux.

-Je sais que Rachel éprouve la même chose pour moi. Je l'ai senti. mais je ne veux pas me précipitez pour quelque chose que je n'arrive même pas à qualifier …

Un élan de pitié atteignit Brittany en contemplant cette fille tiraillée entre se que lui disait son coeur, et se qu'elle avait cru toute sa vie. Elle la comprenait. Découvrir que l'on avait des sentiments pour la personne que l'on pensait détester devait être troublant… Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Rachel était aussi confuse qu'elle. Elle avait promis à sa meilleure amie de ne le répéter à personne. Quinn devra se confronter à elle, et Brittany espérait simplement que lemme oins de personnes possibles souffrent … Et comme l'avait dit Quinn, aucune des deux jeûnes fille n'étaient sûres de se qu'elle ressentaient pour l'autre. Elle ne devait pas s'immiscer dans leurs histoires.

-Excuse- moi d'avoir été une chienne avec toi. Déclara soudainement Quinn.

-Heu …

-Je crois que j'ai été un peu jalouse de ta relation avec Santana. Tu vois, je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma meilleure amie, et toi tu débarque et tu prends ma place. Je ne l'ai pas supporter. S'expliqua la jeûne fille en reprenant contenance.

-… Pas de soucis… Répondit finalement Brittany avec étonnement.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle t'apprécie autant.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de Brittany . Quinn la gratifia du même sourire ,avant de prendre son sac.

-Merci et désolée d'avoir assisté à ça, je n'avais pas prévu de me confier à toi…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude … Soupira la blonde.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Ajouta précipitamment Brittany avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas dire.

Quinn fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle attendit que Brittany lui ouvre la prote, et se prépara à parti jusque' se que son bras fut retenu. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à la danseuse, qui bégaya maladroitement :

-J'organise une petite fête ce soir pour mon admission dans la troupe de danse de l'école. Tu … Tu peux venir si tu veux .

-Ho. Heu … Félicitation. Et merci ,je… J'essayerais de venir. Dit Quinn avec maladresse.

-Ok, cool ! Lança joyeusement la grande blonde.

Quinn se frotta l'arrière du jean dans un geste nerveux, puis marmonna un "au revoir". Juste au moment où la opte allait se refermer derrière elle, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Brittany avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Santana et toi … Vous avez une vraie alchimie. Ne gâchez pas tout.

Brittany se retrouva seule devant sa porte , confuse par les dernières paroles de l'autre blonde.

* * *

><p>La sonnette retenti encore une fois, forçant la blonde à se relever péniblement du canapé en poussant légèrement le garçon à sa droite.<p>

-Mike, décale-toi, il y a des gens à la porte ! Grogna-t-elle alors que l'asiatique s'exclamait en lui barrant le passage.

-Et le droit de péage ? Ricana-t-il en tanguant dangereusement.

Génial, il était déjà ivre. Brittany soupira et enjamba le jeûne homme sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et fonça vers la opte de son appartement. Elle ouvrit, légèrement essouflée, et sourire grandement en entourant Rachel de ses bras.

-Tu as finalement pu venir ! Je sui si … Finn ? S'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette géante dans l'ombre du couloir.

-Surprise ! Rachel m'a dit pour ton concours, j'ai décidé d'annuler notre rendez-vous en amoureux pour venir te féliciter ! Dit-il en l'étreignant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Ha heu … Cool ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Hésita Brittany en prenant leur manteau tout en jetant un regard paniqué vers le fond de la salle.

Des éclats de rires retentirent dans le salon, et elle se dirigea vers celui-ci avec les nouveaux venus. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux avec de grands sourires, mais Brittany guettait surtout la ration de trois personnes en particulier. Et ça ne loupa pas: elle vit avec une angoisse grandissante le visage de Finn se durcir, tandis que celui de Rachel se transformait pour laisser place à la panique. Quand à Quinn, son visage montra une curieuse et inquiétante indifférence qui fit grincer des dents la blonde. Aïe ,pas bon signe.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que Finn serait présent. Cela compliquait incroyablement sono plan. Normalement, Quinn et Rachel auraient dû se trouver toute les deux, et auraient pu discuter. Mais avec le petit-ami de cette dernière qui vouait une véritable haine à la jeûne femme, l'ambiance risquait d'être tendue pour le reste de la soirée.

Tout le monde vint souhaiter la bienvenue au couple, sauf bien sûr Quinn qui resta en retrait , le visage indéchiffrable. Brittany se mirait nerveusement la joue,incertaine sur la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements.

-Babe, est ce que tout va bien ? L'interpella soudainement une voix.

Deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille, et elle se crispa légèrement avant de reconnaitre la personne qui la collait contre elle.

-C'est rien Artie. Le rassura-t-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser chastement au coin de la bouche.

Il sembla satisfait de la réponse car aussitôt il la tira contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule. Brittany se laissa aller, bien que cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir le jeûne homme aussi câlin. Elle-même était le genre de personne tactile, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas naturelle dans sa façon de répondre aux touchers du brun…

Quelque sonna une nouvelle fois, et le coeur de Brittany bondit dans sa poitrine. La seule personne manquante était Santana, puisqu'elle avait dû rester un peu plus tard que d'habitude au bureau pour régler certains contrats. Après un dernier coup d'oeil peu rassuré vers le face à face imminent entre le Finnchel et Quinn, elle se précipita vers la porte de son appartement en laissant Artie en plan ,un sourie figé sur ses lèvres.

Il se fana immédiatement en ouvrant la porte. Santana n'était apparemment pas seule.

-Hey B … Souffla doucement la Latina en la tirant dans un calîn.

Un frisson maintenant habituel traversa la blonde en sentant le corps de la brune se presser contre le sien, mais elle ne pensa pas à rendre la pareille. Elle regardait attentive la jeûne fille derrière Santana, et ses sourcils se fronçèrent sous l'incompréhension.

L'inconnue croisa son regard et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, pas du tout perturbée par son inspection.

Santana se recula au bout de quelques secondes, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi la blonde semblait aussi lointaine, et elle capta le regard confus de Brittany sur la troisième fille.

-Ho, je te présente Sugar, on s'est rencontrée il y a deux jours au _Titan_. S'empressa-t-elle de dire avec une légère hésitation.

Elle agrippa le bras de la dénommée Sugar, et les yeux de Brittany se rétrécir à l'action.

-Ca te dérange si je l'ai invité ? On devait se voir ce soir mais puisque tu fêtais ton audition, j'ai pensé que …

-Pas de problème, tu es la bienvenue Sugar ! S'efforça de dire la blonde avec un sourire forcé.

-Merci ! Gazouilla la petite brune en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans attendre.

Brittany grimaça à la voix nasillarde de la jeûne fille, et elle sentit peu à peu une étrange empathie envers cette Sugar. Santana lui jeta un regard désolé, avant de suivre son invité dans le salon. Brittany referma la porte en inspirant profondément, une sensation désagréable prenant place dans son estomac.

Elle revint vers le groupe, ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement vers les deux jeûnes femmes qui venait d'arriver et se tenaient trop proche d'après elle… C'était une chose de savoir que Santana voyait d'autres filles, s'en était une autre d'être présentée à l'une d'elles ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ,mais elle trouvait cela extrèment déplacé de la part de la Latina d'inviter cette fille chez elle. C'était sensée être une fête entre amis, et elle n'éprouvait déjà pas une grande sympathie pour la compagne de Santana…

Elle essaya d'éloigner ses pensées négatives et alla retrouver son petit-ami.

La soirée avança dans la bonne humeur, rythmée par les pitreries de Sam et les éclats de rires de Tina et Mercedes. Brittany suivait du coin de l'oeil l'altercation entre Finn, Rachel et Quinn. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du groupe et parlait à voix basse, mais la blonde voyait parfaitement le corps tendu de Quinn et la mâchoire serré de Finn. Rachel quand à elle essayait vraisemblablement de se mettre entre eux, mais tant qu'ils ne se sautaient pas dessus, Brittany ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de les interrompre. Ils devaient s'expliqués de toutes manières…

Mais se qui retenait essentiellement son attention était Santana et cette fille. Toutes la soirée elles n'avaient pas arrêtes de se jeter des coup d'oeil aguicheur, et Brittany commençait à voir rouge. Elle sentait le feu brûlant de la jalousie s'étendre dans ses veines.

C'est à ce moment-là que le regard de la blonde croisa celui de la Latina, et le monde sembla s'effacer autour d'elle. Leurs eux se connectèrent, et Brittany pu voir un sourire passé sur le visage de Santana, qui en avait oublié la jeûne fille à ses côtés. Elle eu l'impression que son ventre faisait des bond lorsque la brune continua à la regarder avec une tendresse sans fin, et pendnant un court instant il n'y eu qu'elles.

Sauf qu'un bras possessif s'enroula autour de son cou, la forçant à rompre le contact, et elle vit les sourcils de la Latina se froncer tandis qu'elle se sentit tirer en avant.

Une paire de lèvres humides vinrent se poser avec passion sur les siennes, et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant le corps d'Artie se presser contre le sien. Trop hébétée pour protester, elle se laissa embrasser, puis le garçon se détacha en se léchant les lèvres, un sourire victorieux planté sur le visage. Mais il ne la regardait pas elle. Il regardait Santana. Brittany tourna précipitamment sa tête vers son amie, et sa gorge se noua en constatant la douleur intense qu'arborait la brune. Attendez … Pourquoi la regardait-elle comme ça ?

Puis son expression faciale changea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme à lunettes, et elle prit un air glaciale avant d'empoigner fermement les cheveux de Sugar pour écraser leurs lèvres ensembles.

Le coeur de Brittany éclata en morceaux. Elle fixa avec épouvante la langue de Santana s'engouffrer entre les lèvres de la fille qui répondit avidement à son baiser en agrippant ses hanches pour la tirer plus près d'elle. S'en était trop.

Ses jambes se mirent toutes seules en mouvement et elle fonça dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à subir la torture de les voir d'avantage se donner en spectacle. Dans la solitude de sa chambre, elle se permit de s'écrouler sur son matelas en posant une main sur son front, l'air infiniment vulnérable. Elle s'attendait à se que ça soit douloureux, mais là ça dépassait tout se qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Dés l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient réunis, le ventre de la blonde s'était violemment tordu, et elle avait senti ses jambes tremblées sous l'émotion qui l'avait traversé. S'était comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur, et elle n'arrivait pas à retirer la lame de sa chaire, lui causant d'horribles douleurs.

Elle sentit des larmes silencieuses coulées sur ses joues , et elle les essuya rapidement d'un geste rageur. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se comporter comme ça. Elle était sensée être maie avec Santana, et seulement amie. Elle devait lui apporter son soutien si celle-ci décidait d'avoir une petite-amie. Brittany ricana. Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Elle savait très bien que Sugar ne serait q'une fille de passage, comme toutes les autres. La Latina ne faisait pas dans le durable. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeûne fille de sentir un trou béant prendre place dans sa poitrine en sachant que Santana devait embrasser langoureux l'autre brune de l'autre côté de cette prote.

Elle se releva et sécha es dernières larmes sur son visage, avant de se remettre un peu de mascara. Elle devait se montrer forte.

Elle revint dans le salon, et évita soigneusement de regarder les deux jeûnes femmes collées l'une à l'autre près du canapé. Son attention fut détournée par Sam qui lui prit le bras pour la tirer en riant vers la cuisine, où l'attendait Mike et le reste de ses amis. Artie lui sourit et plaça une main sur son épaule avant de lui montrer se qu'il se trouvait derrière son dos. Brittany poussa un cri d'extase en découvrant le magnifique gâteau ,et elle pu lire " félicitation à nos deux danseurs !" sur la couche de chocolat qui recouvrait entièrement l'extérieur du gâteau.

Elle eu l'honneur de le découper et servit à chacun une part, et ils levèrent tous leurs verres pour Mike et elle. Cela lui permit de cacher sa tristesse, et elle passa la fin de la soirée avec Artie et les autres. Finn, Rachel et Quinn avait fini par les rejoindre, et malgré l'évident malaise qui planait au-dessus d'eux, personne n'y fit attention et chacun s'enivra joyeusement.

Kurt et Blaine offrirent à Brittany un jolie ensemble bleu qui la ravit, et Rachel un bracelet en argent qu'elle avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt dans l'une de ses boutiques préférées.

Santana quand à elle l'entraîna à l'écart et sortit de son sac une peluche de licorne. Les yeux de Brittany pétillèrent, et elle prit le cadeau avec émerveillement .

-J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait…

La blonde sauta à son cou en oubliant les événements précédents, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser un petit baiser dans le creux du cou de la Latina avant de reculer. Santana rougit adorablement et toussota alors que Brittany serrait sa peluche dans ses bras en sautillant sur place. C'était de loin le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ai offert. La licorne était son animal préféré.

Peu à peu, chacun partit plus ou moins bourrés, et bientôt il ne resta que Santana, Sugar, Quinn et Kurt.

Les deux derniers se proposèrent de l'aider à ranger, se qu'elle accepta avec joie vu le nombre de bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol. Santana et Sugar quand à elles se préparaient à partir. La blonde se posta devant elles, et Santana se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire, avant de faire un câlin à son amie.

-Je t'appelle demain, ok ? … Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-D'accord … Lui répondit Brittany en souriant doucement.

-Et encore félicitation .

-C'était sympa comme fête, même si tu as vraiment un appartement minuscule ! Ajouta tout à coup Sugar.

Brittany se retint de soupire d'agacement et Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à trouver la jeune fille insupportable… Même si C'était Santana qui l'avait amener.

Elles partirent enfin, laissant Brittany avec Quinn et Kurt. Celui-ci se remonta les manches et prit avec dégoût un verre rempli d'une boisson douteuse, et se dirigea vers la poubelle.

La réalisation frappa brusquement Brittany alors qu'elle se tournait vers le salon. Sugar allait vers l'appartement de Santana. Elle allait passer la nuit chez elle. Elles allaient avoir des relations sexuelles. une violente nausée l'atteignit et elle crispa sa main sur son coeur.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et posa une main douce sur son épaule, le visage peiné.

-Santana peut être très conne quand elle le veux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger … Lui dit-elle en voyant la blonde au bord des larmes.

Non, rien ne pourrait s'arranger, parce qu'elles resteraient des amies. Et Brittany savait qu'elle souffrira encore à cause de ça …

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, enfin terminé ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais bon je vais faire avec … Dites-moi se que vous en avez penser !<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Haaaaaa ça fait du bien deux semaines de vacances ! **

**Oulala, que de reviews ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que certains d'entre vous imagine que je puisse abandonner cette fic alors que parfois je vous fait attendre 1 mois . Et puis je suis pas salope, je vous aurais prévenu si je décidais d'arrêter. ^^**

**Comme certains me l'on demandez, je ferais un récapitulatif des événements précédents.**

**Avant toute chose, laissez- moi vous dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, mais que vous risquez de vous arrachez les cheveux, de me transpercer le ventre avec une broche, de me maudire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours … Aouch, je sens déjà les ondes négatives me parvenir à travers l'écran de mon ordinateur. XD**

**Non mais vous allez avoir des réactions conflictuelles… Ha mais que suis-je bête, je vous avez déjà prévenu que ça risquait d'avoir des hauts et des bas ! ( autant pour le Brittana que pour le Faberry, j'en ai peur…)**

**Petite précision : Je vous ai déjà dit que je haïssais le Bartie ? Non ? Bah vous le savez maintenant, et j'en reviens pas de devoir développer leur relation.**

**J'ai marqué " Romance/ humour "? Excusez-moi, je voulais dire Romance/ DRAME . XD**

**Bon,j'arrêtes de vous faire flipper, il y a de bonnes scènes, je vous le promet !**

**Mais je suis un peu sadique sur les bord, je retarde leurs couples au maximum . ^^**

**ENJOY !**

_**Voilà se que vous avez manquer dans GLEE :**_

_**-Brittany n'arrive plus à gérer sa situation avec Santana et décide d'annuler leur accord. Entretemps elle sort avec Artie, mais elle se rend compte que ses sentiments pour Santana sont persistants et ne veulent pas s'en aller.**_

_**-Santana de son côté ne supporte pas Artie mais ne voulant pas perdre une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie, se montre tolérante vis-à-vis du couple. Elle amène sa nouvelle conquête, Sugar, à une fête en l'honneur de Brittany et Mike, qui viennent d'être accepter dans la célèbre troupe de ballet de Los Angeles. **_

_**-Rachel quand à elle est surprise par les soudaines excuses de Quinn. Bien qu'incapable de lui aprdonner, elle accepte de lui redonner une chance et ainsi éspère que leur relation s'améliorera. Elle est consciente d'e^tre attirée par Quinn, mais refuse d'y faire face, convaincu que Finn est l'amour de sa vie. L'animosité de ce dernier à l'égard de Quinn ne l'aide pas à faire le point et les tensions s'accumulent.**_

_**-Quinn avoue à Brittany qu'elle ressens quelque chose de fort pour Rachel depuis le lycée. Effrayée par se que cela pourrait changer dans sa vie, elle décide de ne pas en parler avec Rachel, mais sa confrontation avec Finn fait éclater ses résolutions …**_

**PS : BRITTANY SUIT SANTANA LE LENDEMAIN SOIR ALORS QU'ELLE SE GLISSAIT EN DEHORS DE SON APPARTEMENT ET DECOUVRE QU'ELLE FOURNI LES DEALERS EN MEDICAMENTS. **

**Voilà, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage (et l'inspiration) d'écrire ce passage. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Brittany remua inconfortablement dans son lit pour la quinzième fois en moins de 5 minutes, l'esprit tourmenté par se qu'elle avait découvert quelques heures auparavant. Elle ajusta son bras sous sa tête dans une tentative vaine pour trouver une position qui lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait complètement éveillée et son corps refusait de se détendre. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle venait de suivre discrètement Santana alors qu'elle se faufilait à 3h du matin hors de son appartement, et avait découvert que son amie fréquentait des dealers de drogues. Pire, elle était leur fournisseurs exclusifs !<p>

La jeune fille sentit ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'une douleur lui compressa la poitrine. Pourquoi Santana faisait-elle cela ? Des gens mourraient à cause d'overdoses, et elle était celle qui distribuait les médicaments partout dans la ville. Brittany n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ça sur la conscience ? … Une nouvelle fois, la blonde éprouva la désagréable et douloureuse impression qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment pas la Latina. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Elle était sensées être amies. Elles… Brittany croyait qu'il y avaient quelque chose de spéciales entre elles. Alors pourquoi ? … Pourquoi Santana ne s'était-elle pas confier à elle? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle découvre_ ça_ de cette manière ? …

Sa main se resserra sur sa couette et elle se mit en position foetale jusqu'à se que ses genoux touchent son menton. Elle se sentit trembler légèrement, et inspira fortement pour arrêter les secousses qui traversaient son corps.

Elle savait que Santana ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Etait-ce pour l'argent? Faisait-elle ça à cause des problèmes que rencontre la société de son père? Etait-elle à ce point désespérée ? … Brittany n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Même si elle faisait face à une faillite, rien ne justifiait le fait de mettre la vie de personnes en danger. Santana n'avait aucune excuse. Et ça rendait les choses encore plus compliqués à gérer pour la jeune fille.

Comment devait-elle réagir après ça ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder la brune en face en sachant se qu'elle fait ? Et surtout, comment lui en parler ? Elle devait l'empêcher de continuer sur cette voie. Ce n'était pas pour elle. Le monde de la drogue, tout ça … Ce n'était pas pour la Santana qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait réussit à dévoiler le bon chez elle, et Brittany n'allait pas laisser son amie glisser dans ce genre de ténèbres.

Elle savait que Santana aimait le danger. Elle sortait avec Puck après tout. Et la manière dont elle réagissait au quart de tour lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas prouvait que la Latina ne serait jamais une jeune fille pure et innocente. Mais elle était attentionnée envers ses amis, et ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Elle devait être consciente du mal qu'elle faisait en revendant ses médicaments. La raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça devait vraiment être grave… Mais elle en souffrait, Brittany en était persuadée. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Cette matinée… Cette matinée qui avait semblé si parfaite à la blonde et qui maintenant semblait si lointain … Le regard de Santana lorsqu'on avait annoncer plusieurs morts d'overdoses à la télévision. C'était un regard de souffrance infini et de terrible remords qui avait perturbée la blonde à ce moment-là. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir se qui avait touché la Latina … Elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'incroyable nuit qu'elle venait de passer ensemble, et n'avait pas remarquer les soucis de son amie.

La jeune fille retint ses larmes et enfoui d'avantage son visage dans son coussin.

Elle n'avait jamais réaliser se que la bune endurait pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle n'avait pas vu dans quelle situation Santaan s'était fourrée. Elle aurait dû le voir. Elle auraitdû l'aider. Non, au lieu de ça la jeune blonde n'avait voulu se concentrer que sur leur relation compliquée, elle n'avait même pas remarquer à quel point son amie avait des problèmes.

Des larmes de rage glissèrent tout de même sur son visage de porcelaine, mais elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle palre à Santana du trafic dans lequel elle s'était trouvé entrainer. Peut-être par Puck … Son ressentiment envers le jeûne homme s'accentua considérablement et Brittany ressentit son ventre brûlé de colère contre le voyou. Elle ne voulait pas s'avancer dessus, parès tout Rachel semblait lui faire confiance, et il avait été là pour la diva dans ses années lycées. Brittany ne voulait pas se précipiter et laisser ses émotions fossées son jugement. Mais elle irait lui faire face. Sa relation avec Santana venait à peine de redevenir stable, elle n'allait pas la confronté brusquement au sujet des drogues, leur amitié risquait de se briser définitivement… Elle connaissait la brune. Celle-ci risquait de se braquer si elle savait que Brittany l'avait suivi. Et peut-être aussi que la blonde ne se sentait pas totalement prête à entendre les explications de la Latina. Elle faisait confiance à Santana, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir découvrir une part plus sombre de son amie, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Elle n'en parlerait pas tout de suite à Santana. Elle attendra d'avoir interroger Puck à ce sujet avant de se lancer dans une conversation aussi grave que celle-ci …

Un faible rayon de soleil traversa les carreaux de sa fenêtre et frappèrent son avant-bras, diffusant leur douce chaleur à travers la peau de la jeune fille encore éveillée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et sa ballade en pleine nuit l'avait trop obsédée pour qu'elle ai pu refermer l'oeil. Elle vit avec étonnement qu'elle avait gigoter dans son lit pendant 3h bonnes heures, et elle se redressa lentement pour se frotter les yeux, la mine encore grave.

Elle se leva en traversa sa chambre en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain, et se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'introduire dans la douche. 10 minutes plus tard,s elle sortit de la salle de bain entièrement habillée et maquillée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ouvrir son frigo et prendre le pack de jus d'orange ainsi que la cafetière sur le comptoir. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de mélanger caféine et vitamine D après une nuit comme celle-là…

Elle s'assit en silence sur une chaise et prit distraitement une tranche de pain sur la table et étala un peu de Nutella qui traînait aussi sur la table. Son regard se posa sur quelques bouteilles e bières vides qui trônaient en évidence à côté du grille-pain, et elle soupira.

Cela faisait deux jours depuis la fête d'admission , et il restait encore quelques bouteilles d'alcool dans sa cuisine. Malgré l'aide e Kurt et Quinn, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tout ranger après leur départ. La venue de Santana avec cette fille, cette Sugar, l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Bien sûr, elle savait que ses sentiments pour la Latina n'avait en rien diminués, mais depuis leur "dispute" ,Brittany se retrouvait au prise avec des sentiments qui jusqu'alors lui étaient quasiment inconnus. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne jalouse, tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse auparavant, et puis parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de qualifier quelqu'un comme étant _sien_. Mais avec Santana… C'était ridicule, parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais été "ensembles", mais tout se qui touchait à la Latina la faisait réagir différemment de d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, et ça la frustrait au plus haut point. Et cela faisait à peine deux jours depuis que Santana lui avait présenté Sugar, mais de voir la brune se pavaner avec cette fille provoquait chez elle un besoin viscérale de tirer son amie loin des bras de la jeûne brunette. Brittany n'arrivait pas à comprendre Santana. Elle et Sugar avaient été collée l'une à l'autres ces deux derniers jours, leurs mains incapables de rester loin du corps de l'âtre, et ça faisait enrager notre belle blonde.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme ça. Elle avait un petit-ami, et Santana semblait heureuse de leur retour à une amitié simple et sans ambiguité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était terriblement jalouse, et ça lui prenait tout e sa détermination pour sourire gentiemment aux deux jeunes femmes sans laissé sa douleur transparaître sur son visage.

Mais ce qui la blessait encore plus, c'était de voir que malgré le rapprochement indéniable de la Latina et de Sugar, Santana semblait parfois avoir envie de frapper la brunette autant que Brittany le voulait. Il y avait ces moments où Sugar parlait en continue et que Santana roulait des yeux qui prouvait la blonde que l'attirance de son amie envers la brunette n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le laissait pensé. Et ça l'énervait. Parce que Santana méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Mais elle connaissait aussi la manière d'être de celle-ci. Elle ne restait jamais longtemps avec quelqu'un. Bientôt à la place d'une Sugar, se sera une Sophie, ou une Olivia, ou un Christian … Brittany s'étonnait même que la Latina n'en ai pas encore eu marre de la jeûne femme collée à son bras. Elle ne comprenait pas quoi pensait Santana en restant avec cette fille qui vraisemblablement l'agaçait. La blonde pouffa aigrement en avalant un gorgée de café. Elle n'était même pas particulièrement belle, ou sexy … Et ce rire insupportable, elle donnait des envies de meurtrie à la danseuse à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Elle secoua la tête, peu désireuse de penser à Santana avec sa nouvelle copine, et finit rapidement son petit déjeuner. Ses cours d'aujourd'hui ayant été annulée, elle avait téléphoné la veille à Blaine pour pouvoir travailler toute la journée. Un peu d'argent en plus ne ferait pas de mal…

Elle enfila son manteau, l'air se rafraîchissant considérablement à mesure que le mois de décembre approchait, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée au **Dalton Coffee**, elle salua gaiement ses deux amis qui bien évidemment étaient arrivés avant elle, et qui finissaient de préparer les tales pour les clients. Il n'était que 8h, mais la plupart des gens aimaient venir boire leur café tôt le matin avant de partir au travail. Brittany enfila son tablier de serveuse et fit un clin d'oeil à Kurt qui passait à côté d'elle pour prendre un plateau. le jeûne homme lui sourit.

-Mauvaise nuit ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que Blaine s'affairait à descendre les dernières chaises des tables.

La jeune fille se crispa légèrement, et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-Ca se voit aux gigantesques poches sous tes yeux. Ricana-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Brittany se détendit un peu et sourit faiblement en se rappelant les événements de cette nuit.

-Ouais, je n'ai pratiquement pas fermer l'oeil.

-Excitée par ton entrée dans la troupe de danse ? Conclut le brun en la poussant doucement du coude.

Un sourire plus authentique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle et Kurt s'avançaient vers les vitres pour tirer les stores tandis que leur patron ouvrait la porte d'entrée et qu'un premier client s'y engouffre 2 minutes plus tard.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, c'est tellement géniale ! Dit-elle en faisant un sourire à l'homme qui s'installait à une table.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir avant de t'avoir aider à tout ranger . Mais Blaine était dans un état assez pitoyable et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul chez lui. S'excusa-t-il.

-Alors comme ça tu as les clés de son appartement ? Demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire entendu en réalisant se que venait de dire son ami.

Kurt rougit furieusement et se racla précipitamment la gorge tout en évitant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille.

-Et bien … heu, oui il m'a… Il m'a d'ailleurs proposé de venir vivre avec lui … Bredouilla-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Brittany ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et tu ne me l'a pas dit ! S'exclama-t-elle, offusquée que son meilleur ami lui ai caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il lui fit un sourire timide.

-Il m'a demandé hier matin. J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas pensé à t'avertir…

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Il sortit une paire de clés de sa poche et l'agita devant les yeux de la blonde.

-Est ce que ça répond à ta question ? Dit-il avec malice ,les joues encore un peu roses.

La jeune serveuse poussa un petit cri d'excitation et se jeta dans ses bras en lui plantant un gros smack sur la joue alors que le garçon riait devant l'emportement de son amie. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui, et pour Blaine bien évidemment. Quand elles les voyaient aussi épanouis dans leur relation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie. Elle s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, mais fronça les sourcils en remarquant les traits légèrement tirés qu'affichait la diva.

-Rachel ,ça va pas ? Tu as l'air crevé.

-Ca s'est parce que Finn dors sur le canapé depuis deux jours. Répondit sombrement Rachel en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Kurt lui apporta un café noir et haussa un sourcil en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille, puis repartit au comptoir.

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Pourquoi ? S'empressa de demander la blonde.

-A cause de Quinn … Soupira profondément la brunette en appréciant sa gorgée de café.

Brittany roula des yeux.

-Qu'est se qu'il s'est encore passée ? …

-Il n'a pas supporté que je prenne la défense de Quinn à ta fête. Tu sais, elle a tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle ne comptait pas s'en prendre à nouveau à moi, et Finn a jouer le sarcastique. Ca n'a pas plu à Quinn et elle s'est mise à dire des choses … Enfin elle s'est énervée à son tour et c'est évidemment retomber sur moi. De retour chez nous il s'est mis à hurler que j'étais idiote d'avoir cru Quinn et que je devais rester loin d'elle. Je n'ai pas voulu et il s'est isolé dans le salon depuis. Murmura douloureusement la brune.

Brittany soupira à son tour.

-Finn peut être buté quand il le veux. Laisse-le digérer votre nouvelle amitié.

-Quinn et moi ne sommes pas amies. L'interrompit Rachel .

-Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliées ?

Les épaules de Rachel s'affaissèrent.

-J'ai envie d'être son amie, Britt. Je le veux depuis notre année_ Freshman_, mais nous sommes arrivés à un stade où entretenir une relation de respect est la meilleure solution. On ne peut pas devenir amies après tout se qu'elle m'a fait. Elle s'est excusée, et ça m'a enlevé un énorme poids, mais il y aura toujours un fossé entre nous. On aura jamais une relation comme leur autre.

-Je trouve ça dommage. Quinn t'aime bien tu sais. Et tu l'aime bien aussi, alors vous devriez être amies. Déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules.

-C'est trop compliquée, et puis je crois qu'elle me déteste encore , même si elle regrettes les insultes et les humiliations.

-Elle est venue ici la dernière fois pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Lui dit soudainement la serveuse.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Quinn est venue quelques jours après la fête chez Mike. Je penses qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu sais, à cause de votre baiser.

La diva tressaillit légèrement à la mention de cet événement et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

-… Et que t'a-t-elle demandé exactement ? … Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander avec se que Brittany interprétait comme de l'espoir.

-En fait, elle a fait genre ça lui étais indifférent, mais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus elle est devenue toute rouge et est parti précipitamment. C'était très drôle à voir !

_-Ho_. Lâcha finalement Rachel en rougissant légèrement.

Brittany sourit devant la réaction de son amie mais une pointe de culpabilité la saisit. Rachel était avec Finn, et Finn était aussi son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de voir que Quinn et la brunette se rapprochait. Même si il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre les deux jeûnes femmes ...

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser passé se qu'elle as dit l'autre soir. Il va falloir qu'elle s'excuse la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, du moins Finn. S'empressa de dire la diva en reprenant ses esprits.

Brittany acquiesça, incertaine sur se qu'il fallait qu'elle dise. Elle n'avait pas entendu la discussion entre fin, Quinn et Rachel, donc elle ne pouvait pas émettre une opinion dessus. Si Quinn avait dit des choses blessantes, elle devra présenter ses excuses si elle ne voulait pas que Rachel la rejette définitivement.

Elle laissa sa meilleure amie boire tranquillement son café, et partit s'occuper de nouveaux clients qui venait de s'assoir.

La matinée passa sans le moindre problème, la jeune fille félicitant Blaine sur la nouvelle tournure que prenait son couple. Le jeune homme sembla heureux que la blonde trouve cette idée géniale. Oui, se fut une belle matinée … Jusqu'à se qu'une voix nasillarde ne rompe le doux murmure qui régnait dans le café.

-Il faut absoooolument que tu goûtes le frappé Pistache, c'est juste un régaaaaaaal ! Lança Sugar en pénétrant dans le café, de grosses lunettes de soleil roses au bout de son nez.

Brittany se crispa en voyant Santana à la suite de la brune exubérante, et ses mains se serrèrent sur son plateau alors qu'elle s'avança avec un sourrie forcé vers la Latina.

-Hey Britt- Britt ! S'exclama joyeusement Santana en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

La blonde rosit et se racla la gorge alors qu'elle posa son plateau et étreignit la brune en soupirant.

-Tu m'as manqué … murmura-t-elle à son oreille en appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son amie.

Santana rit avant de se reculer pour la regarder avec des yeux brillant.

-Ca ne fait que deux jours, Britt. Plaisanta-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Je sais, mais tu m'as manqué quand même … Répéta doucement la blonde avec un sourire.

Un sourire radieux se glissa sur le visage de la Latina, et un raclement de gorge fit brusquement sursauter Brittany qui se retourna jusqu'à faire face à Sugar, qui avait maintenant un sourcil haussé suite aux salutations très affectives des deux jeunes filles.

-Je me souviens de toi, on est allez à ton appartement avant-hier. Tu es la voisine de Tana.

Brittany vit Santana grimacer au surnom, et une partie d'elle voulu répliquer que " Tana " était sûrement le surnom le plus moche u'elle aurait pu trouver pour la Latina. Mais elle se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas réveiller sa jalousie tout juste calmée.

D'ailleurs, se n'était même pas à cause de sa jalousie. Cette fille était tout bonnement insupportable, et même si elle ne sortait pas avec Santana, elle réussirait encore à énerver la jeûne serveuse. Alors Brittany sourit hypocritement la brunette et l'emmena s'assoir à une table en compagnie de la Latina. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, Brittany ne pu s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de se demander se que trouvait son amie à cette Sugar. De plus se n'était pas dans les habitudes de Santana de manger avec ses conquêtes, elle se contentait généralement de les appeler pour sortir le soir ou pour avoir des moments intimes, mais là … C'était comme si Santana cherchait à obtenir quelque chose en se comportant comme ça. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas dire quoi ni pourquoi …

Une semaine passa, et se fut Artie qui lui annonça se qu'elle considérait comme le coup de grâce.

-Ca te dis un double-rendez vous ? Lui demanda-t-il à la sortie de son cours.

-Bien sûr ! Avec qui ? Mike et Tina ? S'exclama-t-elle avec excitation.

Elle avait toujours rêver de pouvoir sortir en couple. Bien qu'elle ressente dernière une sensation bizarre à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec Artie, elle voulait continuer à sortir avec lui, et elle était ravie qu'il lui propose ce genre de chose.

-Non, avec Sugar et Santana.

Brittany se figea, et elle devint tout à coup très pâle en perdant instantannément son enthousiasme.

-Ho … Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Elles m'ont demandés ça hier et j'ai dit oui. Lui dite garçon en ne remarquant pas le changement d'humeur de sa petite-amie.

-… Santana t'a proposé ça ?

-Et bien non, c'est Sugar que j'ai eu au téléphone. Mais elle a dit que ça ne posait pas de problème à Lopez. Je la trouve très sympa cette fille, un peu folle mais sympa !

Brittany capta à peine le dégoût dans la voix d'Artie dés qu'il cita la Latina, et elle marcha mécaniquement à côté de lui, les yeux vitreux. Un double-rendez vous. Passer toute une journée à regarder Sugar tripoter Santana. Elle n'allait pas le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle invente une excuse.

Sauf qu'elle était une terrible menteuse. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à l'entrée d'un parc d'attraction, Artie à son bras et Sugar et la Latina à sa gauche. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux chuchotements entre les deux jeûnes filles, bien qu'elle sentit une nausée la prendre lorsque le rire de Santana résonna à ses côtés alors qu'elle passait un bras autour des épaules de Sugar qui gloussait.

Tout le reste de la journée elle tenta de se retrouver le moins souvent possible en compagnie du couple, et bien que surpris par le comportement plus qu'étrange de sa petite-amie, Artie se plia joyeusement à ses désirs et l'emmenait vers des attractions en laissant Sugar et Santana derrière eux. Brittany s'en voulait de ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions aussi bien qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaiter, surtout que son attitude distante n'avait pas échappé à la Latina qui semblait confuse et un peu blessée par le détachement soudain des deux couples. A la fin de la journée, les seuls moments qu'ils avaient passés à quatre étaient pour payer les entrées, pour acheter des boissons et pour faire un tour de roue. Le reste du temps, Brittany avait tiré le bras de son petit-ami pour s'éloigner. Même les rares instants où ils avaient été ensembles, Brittany ne parlait pas et refusait obstinément de regarder Santana.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent vers 18h, la blonde se crispa en voyant deux énormes peluches de licorne dans les bras de Sugar, qui trépignait d'impatience en les voyant arriver.

-Enfin ! Ca va faire 20 min qu'on vous attends, j'ai faim moi ! Se plaignit -elle.

Les yeux de Brittany restaient fixés sur se qu'elle tenait dans les bras, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard blessé et furieux à son amie. Santana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi la jeune fille semblait en colère contre elle, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sugar la tirait à sa suite alors qu'il quittait le parc pour aller au Breakstix.

Brittany suivit le groupe, mais intérieurement elle fulminait. Santana savait se que la licorne signifiait pour elle ! Elle lui avait même offert une peluche une semaine auparavant ! Et maintenant elle gagnait ces même licornes pour … Pour une fille niaise et insupportable qu'elle avait rencontré il y a à peine deux semaines ! Ca aurait dû être elle aux stances avec Santana, ça aurait dû être elle qui aurait passé la journée avec la Latina, pas Sugar ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que Sugar prenait sa place et lui volait tout se qu'elle avait. En l'occurrence Santana.

Elle dégagea brutalement sa main de celle d'Artie, et regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'elle vit le regard de totale incompréhension s'afficher sur le visage du jeûne homme. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse bien qu'elle bouillait encore, et perpétra dans e restaurant.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une place à quatre, et s'assirent de chaque côté de la table, Sugar et Santana assises côté à côté en face d'Artie et Brittany. La blonde se raidit en se retrouvant devant les deux jeûnes femmes, et se força à sourire au serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. Dés qu'il fut parti, son petit-ami commença à lui parler d'un nouveau pas de danse qu'il avait appris, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas du tout de l'autre couple. Brittany essaya de rester attentive à se qu'il lui disait, mais il était difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Sugar se pencher vers l'oreille de la Latina avec un sourire taquin. Pour la énième fois de la journée, le ventre de la blonde se tordit violemment, et elle tourna précipitamment sa tête vers Artie pour ne pas avoir à assister à ce spectacle. La vision des jeûnes filles si proches lui retournait l'estomac, sa jalousie lui rongeant petit à petit le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait.

On leur apporta leur plat, et la jeune fille s'efforça de manger, bien qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. La présence d'Artie n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle se sentait coupable d'éprouver de telles choses alors qu'il était à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne méritait pas ça, il était un homme bien, mais Brittany ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il était comme un radeau de sauvetage qui l'empêchait de couler, même si cela ajoutait encore plus de confusion dans son esprit.

Elle allait mettre une cuillère de pâtes dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle le vit. La main de Sugar venait lentement de se poser sur la cuisse de Santana, et remontait dans une caresse assurément sensuelle vers la limite du short de la Latina qui ne l'empêcha pas.

Ce fut trop pour Brittany. Elle se leva brusquement du fauteuil, le teint blême et la mâchoire crispée, et fit face aux regards surpris et interrogateurs des autres.

-Je … Je vais aux toilettes. Bredouilla-t-elle avant de quitter la table.

Elle poussa brutalement la porte des toilettes et s'appuya en haletant sur le lavabo, le coeur battant. Elle se sentait malade. Elle tenta de respirer profondément pour faire partir le sentiment de malaise, mais rien n'y faisait. L'image de Sugar si tactile avec Santana lui donnait la nausée, et elle mit en route l'eau avant de s'en passer sur le visage. Le contact avec le liquide froid la calma un peu, et elle releva légèrement la tête vers le miroir qui lui faisait face.

La souffrance qui se lisait sur ses traits lui fit peur. Comment avait-elle pu réussir à cacher son mal-être à ses amies ? Parce que le reflet qu'elle renvoyait était le reflet d'une jeûne femme brisée et vulnérable. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas réussir à contrôler totalement ses émotions, et femme les yeux en soupira bruyamment.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Sa gorge se noua alors que Santana s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda sèchement la blonde.

Elle ne voulait pas que son amie la voit dans cet état de faiblesse.

La réplique cinglante parut irritée la brune car elle plissa dangereusement des yeux.

-Tu es partie précipitamment, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Dit-elle avec reproche.

Brittany soupira en entendant le ton blessé de la Latina.

- … Désolée, je voulais pas paraître aussi agressive. je me sens juste … Fatiguée.

-Tu es sure que se n'ai que ça ? Insista Santana en croisant son regard.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as agi bizarrement toute la journée. Tu as passée tout ton temps avec Mr Oreilles-en-feuilles-de-choux alors que c'était sensé être un double-rendez vous. Et j'ai eu l'impression … Que tu m'évitais. Répondit la brune avec exaspération.

-Ne sois pas stupide, pourquoi je t'éviterais ? La coupa la blonde avec hésitation.

-A toi de me le dire.

Il y eu un long silence entre elles, et Brittany se sentit trembler alors que ses émotions remontaient inexorablement. Santana le sentit et exerça une douce pression sur son épaule, avant de la retourner pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face. La tendresse qui se dégageait de ses yeux tandis qu'elle contemplait en silence son amie fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Brittany, et elle s'avança jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse enterrer son visage dans les cheveux noirs de la Latina. Les bras de cette dernière serpentèrent autour de sa taille et la tira complètement à elle.

Brittany poussa un léger soupir et laissa son corps s'appuyer sur celui de Santana, retrouvant la plénitude qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle avait la brune contre elle. Elle laissa de côté ses doutes et ses ressentiments, profitant au maximum du réconfort que lui apportait son amie.

Santana entreprit de lui caresser lentement le bas du dos, ses doigts frôlent doucement son tee-shirt, et pourtant Brittany sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait et se répandait sur sa peau travers le tissus, lui envoyant des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de prolonger le contact, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de sentir que la Latina était là pour elle. Alors elle mit lentement ses bras autour du cou de la jeûne femme sans décoller son visage de ses cheveux, et se colla un peu plus contre Santana .

La brune soupira à son tour et resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Brittany. Elle cru même que Santana respirait son cou, mais ça elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se l'imaginer. La seule sensation d'avoir son amie contre elle faisait ressortir tout ces sentiments vainement refoulés, et elle trembla une nouvelle fois en fermant hermétiquement les yeux. Ca recommençait. Elle se laissait à nouveau submerger par ses émotions.

La Latina se décala légèrement pour pouvoir voir son visage, et leur soudaine proximité frappa Brittany. Les yeux sombres de son amie la regardait intensément, semblant fouiller au plus profond de son âme, et la blonde sentit son coeur battre la chamade.

-Britt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? … Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien … Murmura la brune avec douceur.

Elle voualit lui dire. Elle voulait que Santana sache comment elle se sentait par rapport à elle. Mais se n'était pas possible. Ca compliquerait trop de choses. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et elle baissa le regard au sol pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard perçant de son amie. Aussitôt la Latina prit délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à relever sa tête vers elle ,et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens alors que la respiration de Brittany s'accéléra.

-Ne te ferme pas à moi … Ajouta-t-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds qui étaient tombés devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Brittany s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres ,devenue captive de ces orbes si noirs et expressifs.

-Ne fais pas ça … Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Que je ne fasses pas quoi ? … Demanda doucement la Latina sans la quitter des yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux …

-_Mais tu l'ai_ … Murmura Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

Et quelque chose se brisa en Brittany.

Elle avança son visage vers celui de la brune et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un feu d'artifices éclata à travers les paupières fermées de la blonde, et elle soupira en retrouvant la texture souple et pleine des lèvres de la Latina. La sensation familière qui accompagnait chaque baisers revint brutalement l'envahir, et elle se sentit étourdi sous les émotions puissantes qui la percutèrent. Elle sentit Santana se raidir sous la surprise, ses lèvres restant immobiles sur celles de Brittany.

C'était mal, c'était une très mauvaise idée … Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon.

Elle aurait dû s'écarter immédiatement pour ne pas envenimer la situation, mais au lieu de ça ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement contre celles de la brune, et elle ne pu s'arrêter. Santana devait reculer, parce que Brittany n'avait pas la force et l'envie de stopper le baiser. Si elle ne rompait pas le baiser dans les quelques secondes qui arrivaient, la blonde savait qu'elle serait perdu.

Mais apparemment la Latina ne comptait pas s'éloigner, parce qu'elle rendit avec hésitation le baiser moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Le monde de la blonde explosa. Sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement lorsque la brune glissa délicatement ses lèvres contres les siennes, comme si elle les redécouvraient. Elle haleta en sentant les lèvres de Santana prendre un autre angle pour approfondir le baiser, et elle cru mourir devant la douceur et la vulnérabilité qui se reflétait dans ce contact. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes tremblés sous le poids des émotions, et elle s'accrocha la nuque de la brune pour garder son équilibre.

L'haleine chaude de Santana l'enivrait, et elle rendit le baiser plus langoureux en accentuant la pression sur ses lèvres. La Latina prit ça comme une invitation et glissa sa langue comme les lèvres de la blonde pour demander le passage. Brittany écarta légèrement ses lèvres et accueillit la langue qui lui demandait l'entrée, et elle poussa un " _Hmhm …_" étouffée lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent délicatement.

Des fourmillements agréables se propagèrent dans le corps de la blonde, et elle caressa doucement la base de la nuque de Santana, là où se trouvait un léger duvet. La brune émit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement, et elle respira profondément avant de sucer la langue de Brittany. Un gémissement sourd vibra dans la gorge de la blonde, et elle caressa la langue de la Latina avec la sienne dans un ballet calme et rempli d'émotions.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, la prote s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une vieille femme venue apparemment pour se repoudrer le nez. Brittany rompit précipitamment le baiser, reculant de deux pas de son amie. La réalisation la frappa durement, et elle ressentit une horreur grandissante pour son geste en quelques secondes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, le souffle court, et elle fixa Santana avec désespoir.

La brune respirait bruyamment, les yeux rempli de luxure et d'incompréhension. Brittany ne pu en prendre plus.

-Britt …

-E-Excuse- moi, je … Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer la suite des événements.

La jeune blonde sortit précipitamment des toilettes pour rejoindre leur table en laissant son amie en plan. Elle faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises ,sa tête lui tournant encore suite au baiser intense qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle vit Artie et Sugar tranquillement en train de discuter, et un remord violent l'atteignit alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de son petit-ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, Santana les rejoignit à son tour, et son regard se posa directement sur la blonde. Brittany pu voir une foule de questions traversé les yeux de la brune, et le froncement de sourcils qu'elle affichait lui envoya de nouveaux frissons de peur.

-Enfin ! Vous avez mis longtemps avant de revenir ! S'exclama Sugar en piquant dans sa frite.

-Tu vas bien ,Brittany ? Tu es un peu rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda doucement jeune homme et se penchant vers elle pour prendre sa température.

-N- Non, tout va très bien ,ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'empêcher de la toucher.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence tendu, du moins pour Santana et Brittany. Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir des regards fréquents que lui jetait la Latina, et elle fit de son mieux pour que les boules qui s'étaient logées dans son estomac s'en aille.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant, Brittany prétextant qu'elle voulait passer encore un peu plus de temps avec Artie avant de revenir à son appartement. Elle évita de regarder la Latina lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir, et elle sentit ses muscles se crispés pendant toute la ballade avec le jeune homme. Environ une heure après que Santana et Sugar soient partis, Artie la raccompagna chez elle jusqu'à sa prote. Elle coula un regard vers la porte de l'appartement de Santana, et elle ressentit à nouveau des coups de poignards dans son coeur en repensant à se qu'il s'était passé au Breakstix.

-Bon et bien j'ai passé une excellente journée. Lança Artie en se penchant pour lui poser un baiser chaste sur la bouche.

Elle sursauta au contact, trop redue dans sers pensées pour avoir remarquer l'approche du garçon, et un goût amère lui resta sur la bouche tandis qu'il se reculait en souriant.

-Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-telle soudainement.

Le sourire du jeûne brun s'élargit, et il passa le pas de sa porte. Brittany était dans un état second. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait demander de rester. Elle ne comprit même pas pourquoi elle commença à l'embrasser avidement alors qu'il venait à peine de s'assoir sur son canapé. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et bientôt elle se retrouva allongé sur son lit avec Artie au-dessus d'elle, la couvrant de baisers humides dans le creux de son cou. Elle essayait de profiter de chaque caresses, de chaque contact avec la bouche du jeune homme, mais rien n'y faisait. Tout était trop brutaux. Les mains d'Artie étaient trop grandes, trop rugueuses, son corps pesait trop lourd sur elle, sa bouche était trop fine et ses baisers pas assez bons. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas à se que tout aille aussi vite. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait attendre longtemps avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles, il méritait de le faire ce soir. Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Artie s'enfonçait profondément en elle en grognant, et elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas Santana.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour que son petit-ami ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, et elle mordit sa main pour s'empêcher de sangloter. Les va-et-viens s'accélèrent, et elle sentit le corps d'Artie trembler alors qu'il venait en elle en poussant un râle de délivrance. Son corps s'effondra sur Brittany, et elle sentit son souffle haletant contre son cou. Elle sentit des larmes brûlantes glissées un peu plus sur son visage, et elle pu s'empêcher de tremlber pitoyablement alors qu'elle était encore tournée à l'opposé du visage d'Artie.

-C'était … Génial. tu as aimé aussi ? Souffla le garçon en s'étendant à sa droite en respirant fortement.

Elle ravala les pleurs qui menaçaient de passer ses lèvres et se tourna vers lui en souriant faussement alors que tout son corps lui disait de fuir.

-Ouais, c'était génial … Murmura-telle d'une voix cassée.

Il lui sourit, fier de sa performance, et s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Brittany qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même et sanglota doucement pour le reste de la nuit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un poids sur elle. Confuse, elle ouvrit un oeil,et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Avec un total dégoût de soi, elle s'extirpa des bras possessifs d'Artie qui dormait encore paisiblement et enfila une chemise trop grande pour elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Arrivée dans le salon, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et enfoui son visage dans ses mains en étouffant un gémissement de désespoir. Elle avait complètement foiré. Quelle putain d'idée stupide de coucher avec Artie juste après avoir embrassée sa meilleure amie ? ! … Elle l'avait utilisé, et le pire, c'est que ça n'avait fait que la faire se sentir encore plus horrible qu'avant.

Elle avait même menti en disant que ça avait été génial. Ca ne l'avait pas été. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Brittany avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les hommes pour dire quand l'un d'eux est mauvais au lit. Non, il n'avait pas été mauvais, mais elle se sentait différente. Ce qu'elle ressentait avec un homme était devenu différent. Elle jura entre ses dents. Elle avait tout fait de travers. Et maintenant elle va devoir faire face aux conséquences. Mais comment pourrait-elle à nouveau regarder Santana en face ? Et Artie ? Et surtout il y avait cette étrange et désagréable sentiment de ne pas savoir qui elle avait trompé. Techniquement elle avait trompé Artie en embrassant la Latina, mais son coeur lui disait qu'elle avait trompé ses sentiments envers Santana en couchant avec Artie.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules , la faisait se raidir instantanément.

-Hey, toi … Lui murmura Artie à son oreille en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Elle frissonna et se redressa, mal à l'aise, avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire crispé.

-Hey …

Elle se sentait si mal. Rien que le regarder lui envoyait de désagréables sensations dans le creux de son estomac. Elle se dégoûtait vraiment d'avoir été faible et d'avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait oublier le baiser en couchant avec lui.

Ils déjeunèrent, et elle se montra faussement enthousiaste lorsqu'il lui proposa une autre sortie pour le lendemain. Sa culpabilité la rongeait, et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il se prépara à partir à son travail. Il prit ses affaires et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre la porte, avant qu'il ne sorte. La blonde s'avança légèrement dans le couloir et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec un grand sourire. Mais elle dévia la tête pour que ses lèvres se posent sur le coin de sa bouche, et bien qu'il parut interloqué, il lui sourit tout de même tendrement.

Et c'est à ce moment- là que Brittany se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit la posture figée de Santana, qui les regardait tour à tour avec une expression choquée. Artie s'arrêta en remarquant enfin la Latina, et un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur son visage. Les yeux de la brune se rétrécirent et Brittany cru un instant qu'elle allait se jeter sur le jeûne homme, mais elle n'en fit rien et rencontra alors le regard coupable de la blonde. L'infini douleur qui traversa les yeux noirs de Santana fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux à notre héroïne, et elle sentit ses membres tremblés légèrement. C'était comme si le temps marchait au ralenti, amplifiant ainsi le tourbillon d'émotions qui passaient entres les deux jeunes femmes. Et puis le regard de Santana changea, et Brittany ne pu plus y lire quoi que se soit. C'était comme si elle avait tout bloquée. Un air indéchiffrable se peignit sur son visage, et elle entra sans un mot dans son appartement avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Pour la blonde se fut la goutte d'eau. Elle bredouilla un rapide au revoir à Artie puis s'enferma chez elle, glissant sur le sol dés qu'elle eu verrouillé sa porte.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur de Brittany, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans le noir de sa chambre.<p>

-_Ho fuuuck … Oui, là ! … Haaaan ! _

Des larmes chaudes glissèrent sur ses joues blanches, et elle se précipita aux toilettes pour rendre son dîner.

Ce fut la première nuit depuis la naissance de son amitié avec Santana qu'elle fut réveillée par les gémissements de ses conquêtes.

Elle finit sa nuit sur le canapé du salon, les cri de Sugar la hantant jusqu'au matin.

* * *

><p>-Allez quoi, je sais que tu meures d'envie de goûter au Puckersaurus !<p>

-Pour la dernière fois Puck,_ je ne suis pas intéressée_. Grogna Brittany, d'assez mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil depuis la nuit où mes ébats de Santana avec Sugar l'avait réveillé. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remis les pieds dans sa chambre de peur d'entendre à nouveau la jeûne fille gémir, et se contentait du canapé depuis trois nuits. Elle travaillait au** Dalton Coffee** depuis seulement une quinzaine de minutes lorsque Puck débarqua avec un sourire mauvais, et il avait abordé la blonde sans gène tandis qu'elle lui servait avec répugnance un café. Elle regarda l'heure. 19h45. Cela faisait bientôt 20 min qu'il s'évertuait à la draguer ouvertement, lui lançant des sous-entendus salves et reluquant sans vergogne ses seins et ses cuisses. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de mettre une jupe courte aujourd'hui ? …

Brittany soupira d'exaspération et fronça les sourcils devant l'insistance du jeûne homme.

-Une belle fille comme toi devrait sortir avec un beau gosse comme moi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses !

La jeun fille leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui jeter une remarque acerbe. Il était un client, ce n'était pas professionnel d'étrangler quelqu'un qui avait payé. Non, elle attendra qu'il soit sorti et qu'elle ai fini son service pour le faire. Elle sourit méchamment en imaginant le visage tordu de douleur après un bon coup de pied à l'entrejambe si Puck continuait à la harceler de la sorte.

-Puck, tu serais le dernier homme sur Terre que je ne voudrais toujours pas coucher avec toi. Répliqua-telle sèchement en posant bruyamment la cafétière sur sa table, faisant gicler un peu partout le café chaud autour du récipient.

-Une fille qui me résiste, j'adore ça … Dit-il d'une voix séduisante en haussant un sourcil.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment Rachel peux t'apprécier.

-Ha, ma princesse juive ! J'étais un peu son protecteur au lycée, tu vois ? Répondit le garçon en tendant sa tasse pour une deuxième tournée.

-Toi en protecteur ? Je croyais que tu étais plutôt du genre à détrousser les pauvres touristes qui osaient traîner dans ton secteur. Railla la blonde en versant le café.

Un mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui parler comme ça. Il lui faisait peur lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, et elle se méfiait toujours de lui. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu la manière dont il s'était préoccupé de Rachel, elle ne le voyait plus comme une personne dangereuse. Et bien, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et qu'il restait d'une mauvaise influence sur Santana, mais elle n'hésitait plus à lui répondre et à lui faire savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Ca m'arrive aussi. Ricana Puck.

-Tant qu'on parle de ça, je suppose que tu es au courant pour les pestais trafics de Santana. Lança brusquement Brittany en voyant là l'occasion d'avoir des réponses.

Le jeûne homme à la crête se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? … Demanda-t-il un peu durement en baissant le volume de sa voix.

-Santana ne sait pas que je sait. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne craint rien.

Le garçon soupira.

-Franchement, je n'en sait pas beaucoup. Elle a rencontré ces gars en dehors de mon cercle. Je ne m'occupes pas de ses affaires.

-Alors se n'est pas toi qui la pousse à faire ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis peut-être un sale type, mais je touche pas à ce genres de saloperies ! Y'a déjà suffisamment de raisons de crever dans le monde, pas besoin de se foutre en plus en l'air avec des pilules ! Dit-i avec dégoût.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre. Puck la contempla pendant un instant.

-Ecoutes, j'ai déjà averti Lopez par rapport à ce truc. Mais de se que je sais elle a de gros problèmes d'argent, et les frais d'hôpital pour son père sont assez onéreux. Ce qu'elle fait, c'est pas cool, mais ça ne durera pas.

Alors il savait pour le père de Santana. La blonde savait que Mr Lopez n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne pensait pas que ses soins néccesitait autant d'argent. Pourquoi la Latina ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle aurait pu essayer de l'aider … Elle se reprit. Financièrement, elle n'aurait pas pu, elle était déjà au point où elle comptait ses petites pièces, mais elle aurait pu être une épaule sur laquelle s'appaire. Santana devait subir une lourde pression, avec l'état de santé de son père et son entreprise qui avait des difficultés.

-Bon, et si on oubliait Lopez et qu'on parlait de toi et moi maintenant ? Ajouta soudainement le jeûne homme en reprenant son sourire séducteur.

Brittany pouffa cette fois-ci. Ce que venait de dire Puck lui avait au moins prouver quelque chose. bien qu'il soit rustre, insupportablement lourd et qu'il avait des attitudes de voyou, il était quelque qui se souciait de ses amis.

-Depuis quand il y a un " toi et Britt ", Puckerman ? L'interrompit tout à coup une voix froide.

Le sourire de Puck s'élargit tandis que celui de Brittany se fana légèrement. Santana s'approcha d'eux, flanquée comme d'habitude de Sugar, qui portait aujourd'hui une veste en fourrure de jaguar. Vulgaire au possible.

-Hey ,sexy ! ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu a été occupée dernièrement à se que j'ai entendu dire. Lança -t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sugar.

Santana ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder avec dédain.

-Je t'avais pas déjà dit de laisser Britt tranquille ? Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Relax, on faisait discuter autour d'une tasse de café.

-Britt, si il te dérange encore une fois je m'arrange pour qu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule boule. Lança la Latina dans sa direction, et la serveuse hocha mécaniquement de la tête, trop plongée dans ses propres tourmentes.

-Ouh, quelqu'un serait-il jaloux ? Lâcha avec un rire tonitruant puce en observant attentivement la brune.

La tête de Brittany et Santana se tournèrent brutalement ver lui, une expression de pur choc gravé sur le visage de chacune.

-T'inquiètes pas Lopez, tu resteras toujours ma Number One ! Mais on peux toujours essayer de s'arranger …

Il se tourna cette fois vers Brittany et lui envoya un sourire pervers.

-Un plan à 3, ça te dit ?

-DIS PAS DE CONNERIES ! ! S'écria furieusement la Latina en lui claquant l'arrière du crâne.

-Maiiiieuh ! ! Avoue qu'elle est super chaude ! … Gémit le garçon en grimaçant.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! ! Répliqua avec colère la brune en le foudroyant du regard.

Puck sembla déçu, puis il se tourna vers Sugar qui étonnement n'avait pas encore parler.

-Et toi t'es partante ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux .

Puck sourit de toutes ses dents et haussa un sourcil en direction de Santana. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir et ne répliqua pas.

Brittany vit rouge pour ce qui lui semblait être pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle connaissait la Latina.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit passée lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Brittany regarda avec étonnement l'appareil et baissa le volume de la télévision, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci.<p>

-Oui, allô ?

_"Brittany ? C'est Quinn."_

-La jeune fille cligna des yeux, un peu déstabilisée.

-Ho heu Salut !

_"Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard mais j- je n'arrive pas à avoir Santana. Tu saurais pas où elle est ? … "_

-Je crois qu'elle est chez elle, j'ai entendu ses pas dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elle avait nettement entendu la voix de Quinn tremblée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir pourquoi elle ne te répond pas ?

_"O- Oui se serait sympa …"_

-Ok, je vais lui dit de te rappeler, ok ?

_"Merci. " _

-De rien. Porte-toi bien Quinn. Bye.

_"Salut."_

Et elle raccrocha.

Quinn n'était certainement pas dans son état normal. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle se leva du canapé et ouvrit sa porte pour venir sonner à celle de Santana. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Santana passablement énervée. Ses traits s'adoucir légèrement en voyant qui était là.

-Hey Britt, qu'est se que tu veux ?

La blonde vit que Puck se trouvait dans le salon de la Latina, et elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie.

-Je dérange ? Je peux repasser un peu plus tard si tu veux. S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Non, entre. de toutes façons Puck allait partir, n'est ce pas Puck ? Dot-elle sèchement au jeune homme qui la regarda avec un regard noir.

-Ouais j'y vais. Salut Brittany.

Il la contourna et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui. Brittany fronça les sourcils en voyant la brune soupir et se passer une main sur le front.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-En quelque sorte. Bon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Santana en évitant le sujet.

-Quinn à essayer de te joindre. Elle voudrait que tu l'a rappelle … Elle avait l'air assez mal.

La Latina fronça les sourcils.

-Allons bon, qu'est se qui s'est passé cette fois ? …Souffla -t-elle en se penchant pour saisir son portable qui traînait sur le sol.

Elle pianota un instant dessus, puis soupira.

-Trois appels en absence. Je ferais mieux de l'appeler.

-Ouais, je … Je vais te laisser. Dit finalement la blonde et sentant un malaise grandir entre elles.

-Britt ?

-Hum ?

-Que signifiait le baiser l'autre soir ? …

La blonde se figea.

-Je … Heu …

Santana soupira profondément et sembla s'énerver.

-tu sais que tu peux pas faire ça. C'est toi-même qui a insisté pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, je te rappelles.

-Je sais, c'est juste que …

-Ecoute, je sais pas ,peut-être que tu étais perturbée par quelque chose … Mais tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça et t'en aller comme tu l'as fait.

-Je suis désolée, San …J- Je sais pas se qu'il m'a prit ... murmura la jeune blonde avec la gorge serrée.

-En fait je vois même pas de raison à ce baiser puisqu' apparemment Artie a été là pour toi _toute la nuit _pour te_ "consoler"_. Lança Santana d'une voix cinglante.

Brittany perçut nettement la rancoeur et la colère dans sa voix, et son estomac se tordit de plus en plus. Sa respiration se fit difficile et il lui était laborieux de contrôler les variations de sa voix.

-Je penses que … Que j'étais jalouse de l'attention que tu portes à Sugar. Hésita la blonde.

C'était la demi-vérité, mais elle n'allait pas révéler à la Latina que la vraie raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé était qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis que ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient considérablement renforcés. Ironique sachant que cela s'était produit juste après qu'elles aient arrêtés d'être des amies avec bénéfices …

-Je comprends pas. Déclara la brune en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Depuis que tu sors avec je … J'ai l'impression qu'elle me remplaces et je … Ca me faisait mal de ne plus avoir ma meilleure amie près de moi.

-Donc tu m'as embrassé ? … Demanda avec sceptissisme la brune.

-Je … oui.

-Tu sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ton explications ?

Brittany déglutit.

-C'est la vérité.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te croire. Ajouta alors la Latina avec gravité.

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas, son coeur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir jalouse. On était d'accord pour ne plus faire ce genre de choses et à seulement être amies. Et tu as un copain. Lui dit durement Santana.

-Et toi une copine, je sais …Murmura d'une voix cassée la blonde ne baissant la tête vers le sol.

-J'ai largué Sugar tout à l'heure.

Brittany releva brusquement son visage et la contempla avec effarement. Quelque part au fond e son ventre, une chose se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

-J' éspère juste que tout est claire entre nous.

-je …

-Je vais appelé Quinn maintenant. On se voit plus tard, ok ? Soupira la Latina.

Brittany hocha lentement de la tête et avala difficilement sa salive avant de marcher vers la sortie. Elles se dirent vaguement bonne nuit, et la jeune fille retourna dans sa appartement dans un état second. Leur conversation l'avait mis à rude épreuve. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se que Santana soit dupe. La manière dont elles s'étaient embrassés n'avait rien d'innocent. Mais elle avait espéré qu'avec la passion avec laquelle la brune avait répondu à son baiser qu'elle ressentait elle aussi quelque chose pour elle. Apparemment elle s'était fait des idée. Santana avait dû lui rendre son baiser parce qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde en la repoussant. _Rien d'autre._

* * *

><p>C'est son portable qui la réveilla le lendemain dans un bruit assourdissant. Brittany grimaça à la lueur du soleil et chercha à tâtons son téléphone, avant de rouler en dehors de sa couette pour le saisir et décrocher.<p>

-Hmoui, allô ? Marmonna-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

_"B- Brittany …"_

Elle se redressa précipitamment en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie.

-Rachel ? Qu'est se qu'il y a ?

_-C'est … Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolée …"_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as pleuré ?

_"J'ai … Q-Quinn a … J'ai perdu le contrôle et … Je sais pas quoi faire …"_

Les halêtements frénétiques qui accompagnaient chaque morceaux de phrases inquiéta la blonde et elle fronça les sorucils.

-Qu'est se qu'il y a à propos de Quinn ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_"J-Je peux pas te dire maintenu,t j'ai répétition. je te rappelle après …"_

-Rachel, dis-moi se qui ne va pas.

_"Je dois raccrochée … Tout à l'heure Britt … Bisou."_

La jeûne femme regarda son portable avec stupéfaction et peur. Rachel n'allait pas bien ,il fallait qu'elle aille la voir. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et regarda rapidement sur internet comment se rendre dans le théatre de Broadway où travaillait son amie, puis elle prit ses clés et ferma sa porte derrière elle. Au moment où elle tourna vers les escaliers, une pensée lui vint. Si cela concernait Quinn, peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec l'appel de celle-ci la veille. Dans ce cas-là, Santana devait savoir quelque chose. Elle finit demi-tour et sonna à la porte de sa voisine.

Le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant paraître une Santana vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain ,sortant apparemment d'une douche au vue de ses cheveux encore mouillés. La Latina se figea et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était à sa porte. Brittany lui sourit timidement, les joues roses, et s'efforça de ne pas regarder le corps de son amie avec trop d'attention.

-Salut San.

-Heu … Salut Britt ! Pourquoi tu viens ici si tôt ? Lui demanda la brune en ayant l'air stressée.

-Je viens d'avoir Rachel au téléphone. Elle semblait assez perturbée, elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer parce qu'elle avait répétitions, mais elle m'a dit que c'était à propos de Quinn. Donc je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose …

-Ho. Désolée mais j'ai pas réussit à avoir Q hier … Je m'étais dit que je devais la rappeler aujourd'hui. Répondit la brune en refermant très légèrement la prote.

Brittany fronça les sourcils ur l'attitude étrange de la Latina. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Santana jeta un coup d'oeil frénétique derrière elle et referma un peu plus sa porte.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Elle savait que Santana passerait vite à une conquête suivante, mais dés le lendemain ? …

-Ouais, heu … Je penses qu'elle s'est réveillée alors … Bégaya rapidement la brune en grignotant nerveusement sa lèvre.

Une douleur atteignit la poitrine de Brittany, mais elle essaye de paraître neutre face à cette nouvelle. Après tout comme l'avait rappel Santana hier, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse.

-Ok, c'est pas grave je vais … _C'est pas le sac de Quinn ça ? _S'exclama-telle brusquement en reconnaissant l'objet accroché au porte-manteau.

Un éclair de nervosité traversa le regard de Santana, et la blonde sentit quelque chose remuer dans son estomac. Ses jambes se mirent toutes seules en mouvement, et elle poussa la porte malgré la résistance de la Latina avant de débouler dans le salon, un sentiment désagréable lui tordant les entrailles. Elle vit les bouteilles vides sur la tables, ainsi que les deux verres près de la télécommande. Son angoisse tripla de volume, et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la chambre de la Latina, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment … Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible … Elle entendit Santana la poursuivre en respirant fortement, mais elle atteignit enfin la porte de la salle et la poussa.

-Non ,Britt ! S'écria avec panique la brune derrière elle.

Et son coeur se brisa.

Dans le lit défait se trouvait Quinn, la couverture relevée jusqu'à son menton, et un air choquée se peignant sur son visage. Ses épaules nues ne laissaient aucun doute quand à sa nudité, et les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de larmes. Elle vit sa vision se troubler ,et elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant de faire demi-tour en bousculant Santana au passage. Elle courut vers la sortie, mais une main la stoppa dans sa fuite. Elle se dégagea de la poigne qu'exerçait la Latina sur son bras, et elle lui jeta un regard de souffrance qui sembla désespérée Santana.

-Britt, c'est pas se que tu crois ! S'exclama vivement la Latina.

-Je veux pas le savoir … Laisse-moi juste partir. Murmura-t-elle en sentant ses yeux la piquer.

_-Brittany, s'il te plaît… _Plaida la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

La blonde s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir et se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans son appartement, Santana sur ses talons. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et son corps fut secoué de sanglots, alors que l'autre jeune femme tambourinait à sa porte en l'implorant de l'écouter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas._ Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle venait de mourir._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK :<strong>

_**Point de vue de Quinn :**_

Quinn avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Elle releva la tête avec surprise, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-ci. Il était 23h passée, et elle avait encore une tonnes de papiers à vérifier et à signer pour la réunion de demain. Santana ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle se permettait d'arriver sans que le travail ne soit terminer. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, et la jeûne femme roula de yeux. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle se décida enfin à se lever, et se dirigea d'une démarche traînante vers sa porte d'entrée en ayant déjà une remarque acerbe au bout de la langue pour la personne qui osait la déranger aussi tard.

Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour cracher son venin, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge pour laisser place à une exclamation étranglée quand elle reconnue la personne qui s'était manifestement ravisée et avait tourné le dos pour partir.

-_Rachel_ ? …

La diva sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Quinn, et elle se mordit la lèvre en posant son regard chocolat sur elle.

-Salut … Dit-elle nerveusement en faisant un pas en avant.

Quinn cligna des yeux, déstabilisée par la présence de Rachel devant le pas de sa porte. Elle resta immobile pendant encore quelques secondes, puis réalisa la situation et se racla précipitamment la gorge, tout à coup consciente de leur silence pesant.

-Tu veux … Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en se décalant légèrement de l'entrée.

Un faible hochement de tête lui répondit, et elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer la diva avant de refermer la porte derrière elle en inspirant un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer. Elle passa ensuite devant Rachel et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la jeûne femme à sa suite, et s'adossa sur la table du comptoir en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Rachel se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle, ses mains triturant nerveusement le bas de sa jupe, et les yeux de Quinn s'attardèrent inconsciemment sur les jambes anormalement longues de la brunette. Elle fronça immédiatement ses sourcils en se rendant compte de se qu'elle était en train de faire et remonta précipitamment son regard au niveau du visage de Rachel, qui ne sembla même pas s'être aperçu que la blonde l'avait regarder un peu trop intensément pour être innocent.

-Je te sers quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de pomme, de la bière ou de l'Orangina. Lança enfin Quinn dés qu'elle pu détourner le regard pour fouiller dans son frigo à la recherche des boissons.

-Hum, non ça va, merci. Répondit la jeûne brune en quittant la pièce du regard pour se concentrer sur Quinn.

La blonde sortit une canette de bière et retira la capsule dans un " psssshhh" sonore, puis en bu une gorgée tandis que Rachel la regardait silencieusement en mâchant toujours sa lèvre. Quinn sentit une boule se développer au niveau de son estomac, et elle reposa sa boisson sur le comptoir avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau entre elles. Elle tenta de prendre une posture détachée, même elle échoua lamentablement en réalisant qu'elle était trop tendue pour essayer de faire semblant. Que faisait Rachel ici ? Leur dernière rencontre quelques jours plus tôt s'était terminé assez mal, et elle était à peu près certaine que la diva lui avait conseillé de rester éloigné d'elle pour quelques temps. Ses retrouvailles avec Finn avait dérapé, et elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin en disant toutes ses choses sur Rachel et lui. Mais elle n'avais pas su se contrôler. Ses automatismes de défense s'étaient mis en route et elle n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de devenir sarcastique et blessante. Une partie d'elle avait tout de suite regretté d'avoir parler, mais l'autre se souvenait avec satisfaction du visage déformé par la colère de fin, et Quinn ne pourrait jamais s'excuser d'avoir remis le garçon à sa place.

Elle sentit ses mains devenir moite à mesure quelques secondes passèrent, et elle se retrouva à se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue. Rachel quand à elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle gardait les lèvres hermétiquement fermées.

-Finn sait que tu es ici ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

La question sembla prendre la brune de court car elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre évasivement.

-Non … Il pense que je suis chez Brittany.

Un autre silence s'installa.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tenta finalement la blonde en soupirant devant le mutisme de cette dernière.

Sa question sembla réveiller la diva car aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur Quinn, et elle prit un air décidé bien qu'un peu d'hésitation réside encore au fond de son regard.

-Je suis ici pour que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête de Brittany. Dit-elle avec un ton un peu dur qui fit soulever un sourcil à la blonde.

Elle se cala plus confortablement contre la table tout en croisant ses bras ,sentant que la discussion allait être tout sauf agréable.

-Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Soupira la blonde.

-Ho, je t'en prie. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'en resterais là après se qu'il s'est passé. Lança la jeûne femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pour moi l'affaire est close. Déclara Quinn avec nonchalance.

Elle vit les épaules de la brunette se raidir légèrement, et elle contempla sans peur la jeûne femme qui se tenait devant elle. Le visage de Rachel se ferma considérablement et sa mâchoire se crispa alors que Quinn vit très nettement un éclair de colère et d'incompréhension traversé le regard de la diva.

-Je croyais qu'on avaient trouver un terrain d'entente, Quinn. J'étais prête à te donner une seconde chance, et toi tout se que tu trouve à faire c'est à insulter mon petit-ami et à insinuée toute sorte de choses ! S'emporta vivement la brune en fronçant les osurcils devant l'attitude désinvolte de la jeûne femme.

Quinn poussa un soupir exapsérée et se retint de répliquer. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été trop loin ce soir-là. Mais elle n'avais pas pu s'arrêter avant que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Toute son animosité envers l'ancien Quaterback étaient soudainement remontés, et même si elle ne voulait plus poser de problèmes à Rachel, ses mauvaises habitudes avaient repris le dessus pendant un court instant. Le temps qu'elle réalise se qu'elle avait dit, il était trop tard, et elle s'était senti paniqué en voyant les yeux de la diva s'écarquiller tandis que Finn avait pris un air confus.

-Je te ferais dire que s'est lui qui à commencer à m'attaquer. Se défendit tout de même la blonde.

-Et je te signales que j'ai pris ta défense. Tu n'aurais pas dû répliquer, tu sais pourtant comment est Finn !

-Alors je devais juste encaisser et le laisser récapituler tout se que je t'ai fait subir au lycée ? Désolé Rachel, mais se n'était pas à lui que je devais m'excuser. Lança froidement Quinn en essayant de se contrôler.

-Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus intelligente que ça. Tu n'as fait qu'envenimer la conversation !

Quinn serra la mâchoire.

-Si tu es venue juste pour me faire la morale, je te conseilles de partir. Lâcha-t-elle en employant un ton dur.

-Est ce que tu as fait ça dans un but précis ? La coupa soudainement la brune en se plantant fermement devant elle.

Quinn fronça ses sourcils et prit un air confus.

-Quoi ?

Rachel soutint son regard et répéta un peu plus durement :

-Est ce que tu as fait ça dans le but de semer le désordre dans notre couple ? Parce que si c'est le cas je …

-Q… Non ! Comment tu peux penser ça ? Je t'ai fais mes excuses, je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser à nouveau ! S'exclama Quinn avec indignation.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as pratiquement balancer à Finn se qu'il s'était passé entre nous ! Explosa la brunette en serrant ses poings, la colère brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

-J'étais énervée, ok ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste …! S'empressa de rétorquer la jeûne fille.

Rachel ricana.

-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Quinn. Dés que quelqu'un se permet de te tenir tête, tu n'hésite pas à utiliser tout ce qui pourrait t'aider à te venger.

Quinn sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour sous l'accusation à peine déguisée, et elle se retrouva un instant la bouche ouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Puis elle explosa.

-Putain mais tu peux pas être sérieuse ? … Est ce que tu sais combien il m'a été difficile de ravaler ma fierté pour venir te présenter mes excuses ? Tu crois que je m'amuserais à te jouer la comédie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu penses encore que je me joues de toi et que mes excuses n'étaient pas sincères ? Siffla-t-elle en sentant une colère sourde l'envahir.

-Honnêtement, après se que tu as dit l'autre soir, j'ai des raisons de douter. Lâcha froidement la diva en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Si tu penses que je suis toujours cette salope de cheerleader qui ne vit que pour faire de ta vie un enfer, pourquoi tu prends la peine de venir ? Cracha furieusement Quinn en sentant sa patience s'effriter à mesure que Rachel lui reprochait son attitude.

-Parce que je veux croire en toi ! ! Mais tu continues à te comporter comme avant, comment veux-tu que je t'accorde ma confiance dans ses conditions ! S'écria à son tour la diva en faisant deux pas en avant jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement un mètre de Quinn.

Quinn arrivait à saturation. Elle en avait marre d'essayer de se faire entendre par cette fille insupportablement butée.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as parfaitement raison, je me suis foutu de ta gueule, tout ça s'était un autre stratagème pour te faire chier, et par la même occasion me venger de Finn qui m'a quitté pour toi ! Toi et moi on ne sera jamais amies, Berry. Dit la blonde sans une once de chaleur dans la voix.

Elle vit les traits de Rachel se figer dans une grimace de colère et d'exaspération, se qui l'irrita d'avantage.

-Bon sang calme -toi, Quinn ! Je dis juste que …

Mais Quinn ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était tellement furieuse contre la diva et était tellement à l'aise avec cette facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'eu aucune difficulté à ajouter :

-Je me demande ce que penserait Finn si il apprenait que tu l'avais trompé deux fois… Dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Rachel se figea instantannément, le teint blême. La menace plana dans l'air, épaississant considérablement la tension déjà existante entre les deux jeunes femmes, et Quinn vit peu à peu le visage de la brunette passé de la panique à une colère intense. Elle n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Comme chez Brittany, elle n'avait pas pu rester calme. Son cerveau lui disait de s'excuser immédiatement pour ne pas envenimer la situation, mais sa rage consumait tout. Le fait de savoir que Rachel doutait encore d'elle la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et son système de défense s'était malheureusement mis en route …

-Je vois déjà sa tête quand il saura que sa copine saute sur la fille qu'elle déteste le plus au monde !

-_Tais-toi_ … Souffla Rachel entre ses dents.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus vierge lorsque vous l'avez fait pour la première fois ? Non, bien sûr que non, il est trop stupide pour même remarquer que quelqu'un était passé avant lui ! Continua impitoyablement la blonde.

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer … Siffla dangereusement la diva en tremblant de colère.

-Dis-moi une chose, Berry … Murmura Quinn en s'approchant lentement vers la jeûne femme jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouvent à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart.

Quinn planta son regard dans celui ombrageux de la brune, et elle pu sentir le souffle chaud de Rachel contre sa peau. Elle frissonna involontairement, mais seule la colère l'animait en ce moment. Elle vit le corps de la diva se tendre à la soudaine proximité, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de respirer doucement le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux bruns qui encadraient le visage rouge de colère de Rachel.

-… Est ce qu'il te baise mieux que moi ? … Est ce que tu penses à mes doigts lorsqu'il enfonce sa queue en toi ? Susurre-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et narquoise.

La main de Rachel s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, et une douleur lui troubla pendant une seconde la vue. Elle se redressa lentement, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues ( à cause de la gifle ou des émotions trop intenses qu'elle ressentait ? Sûrement un peu des deux) , et posa ses yeux sur la jeûne fille tremblant de haine qui venait de la frapper au visage.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ça … _Tu n'as pas le droit_ … PUTAIN, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! ! Hurla Rachel au visage de la blonde.

-Vas-y ,frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi, je sais que t'en crèves d'envie ! ! S'écria à son tour Quinn en sanglotant violemment.

-Comment j'ai pu pensé que tu pourrais avoir changé ? ! Lança la diva d'une voix cassée par la colère.

-Tu es la seule à tout foutre en l'air ! !

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? !

Quinn fut prise de tremblement, et elle sentit ses dernières barrières se briser tandis qu'elle pleurait doucement.

-J'étais sincère ! ! Pour la première fois de ma putain de vie, j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je regrettais ! Je croyais qu'on étaient d'accord pour passer à autre chose, mais en définitive tu ne crois pas un seul mot de se que je t'ai dit !

-Comment je pourrais te croire alors que tu continues à agir comme une salope avec Finn ? ! Comment je pourrais croire une seule seconde que tu te repends de se que tu m'as fait subir quand tu cherches à détruire ma vie en me menaçant avec ce … Cette stupide erreur qui s'est produite entre nous ? ! Répliqua violemment la brune.

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE OK ! ! Je suis désolée d'agir comme une conne et je suis désolée d'avoir parler comme ça à Finn et je suis désolée de ne pas savoir comment réagir avec toi ! … S'écria la blonde avec désespoir.

-Tes excuses ne valent rien, Quinn ! ! Tu as dépassé les bornes ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Hurla Rachel en la foudroyant du regard.

La colère de Quinn augmenta brusquement et elle se mordit la lèvre avec force.

-PARFAIT ! ! VAS -T-EN ! ! Répondit-elle avec véhémence en pointant la porte de sortie du doigt.

-Je … TRES BIEN, ADIEU ! ! Lança la diva en fulminant avant de s'éloigner brusquement de la blonde pour partir.

Mais le corps de Quinn se déplaça tout seul, et elle rattrapa précipitamment le poignet de Rachel pour la tirer vers elle et la plaquer sans douceur contre le frigo. Rachel se retrouva coincer contre son corps, et aussitôt une chaleur familière l'envahit totalement alors qu'elles respiraient toutes les deux fortement. Les yeux de la diva s'écarquillèrent devant le geste de la blonde, et commença à se débattre au bout de quelques secondes pour se dégager. Quinn resserra son emprise sur le poignet de la brune qui grimaça de douleur avant de foudroyer la jeune femme du regard.

-Lâche-moi, Quinn !

-Non. J'en ai plus que marre que toutes nos conversations se terminent par toi qui fuis !

-Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! Répéta furieusement la diva en essayant de s'échapper.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'ai répondu : est ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venue ce soir ? Demanda la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel parte. Elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine comme ça. Si la diva ne voulit plus avoir affaire à elle, alors elle devait savoir. Elle avait _besoin_ de savoir avant qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir l'occasion de comprendre …

Rachel prit un air confus sous son masque de colère.

-De quoi est ce que tu parle ? …

-Ta présence ici, ce n'est que pour me parler de Finn ?

-Pour quoi veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? Siffla la brunette en affrontant son regard.

Quinn se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse sentir la respiration saccadé de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres. Elle vit les yeux de Rachel s'écarquiller d'avantage alors que son souffle se bloqua, et la blonde se contenta de regarder fixement dans les yeux de l'autre fille. Ses mains maintenait fermement les poignets de la brune contre le frigo, son corps plaquer contre le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler, ou même attendre notre prochaine rencontre. Mais tu es venue à mon appartement à 23h pour me dire quelque chose qui pouvait manifestement attendre. Tu as également menti à ton petit-ami sur le lieu où tu allais. Alors laisse-moi te reposer ma question : quel est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu es venue ?

Rachel vacilla sous l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, et elle se mit à respirer plus rapidement.

-Je voulais que tu m'explique ton comportement …

-Berry. La VRAIE raison. L'interrompit rapidement la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

L'insistance de Quinn semblait énervée encore plus la brunette car elle reprit d'un ton furieux :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? !

-Que tu es là pour me voir. Que tu _voulais_ me voir. Souffla durement la jeûne femme en ne quittant pas Rachel des yeux.

-Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! ! Tu crois peut-être que je viendrais ici par plaisir ? Laisse-moi rire, comment je pourrais avoir envie de te voir après la façon dont tu t'es comporter avec Finn et moi l'autre soir ! Rétorqua méchamment la diva en se tortillant pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Quinn sentit sa patience arrivée à ses limites. Elle resserra brutalement ses doigts sur la peau de Rachel qui grimaça sous la douleur .

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi butée … Siffla rageusement la blonde.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux me faire dire ça c'est parce que tu es trop lâche pour t'avouer que **TU** espéraisque je vienne te voir pour autre chose ! S'exclama sèchement la diva.

-Ne retournes pas la conversation contre moi ! L'avertit immédiatement Quinn en serrant la mâchoire.

-Sinon quoi, Quinn ? Tu vas me menacer à nouveau ? Tu n'es qu'une putain de lâche qui a trop peur de faire face à se qu'elle ressent ! Tu me dégoûte, je… !

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge dés que les lèvres de Quinn s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes, et son corps se figea alors qu'un petit couinement de surprise lui échappa. Le coeur de la blonde accéléra dangereusement alors qu'elle prenait conscience de se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle devrait arrêter tout de usité, parce que c'était une putain de mauvaise idée, mais elle fit rapidement taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui essayait de la raisonner et appuya fortement sa bouche sur celle de la brunette qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Elle était trop en colère pour pensé clairement aux conséquences de ses actes. Les paroles de Rachel l'avait atteinte durement, et elle avait agit sur impulsion … Elle sentit la respiration de la jeûne femme contre elle s'alourdir brusquement lorsqu'elle déplaça légèrement ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, et elle eu la satisfaction de voir la jeûne diva haleter à l'action. Un tourbillon d'émotions la saisit et elle eu la sensation que le monde tournait autour jusqu'à se que les mains de Rachel se placèrent sur le haut de sa poitrine pour la repousser brutalement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent ,les laissant toutes les deux haletantes, mais Quinn resta coller au corps tremblant de la brunette qui la contemplait maintenant avec horreur.

-Je … Tu … Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? ! S'écria la jeune femme d'une voix aigu en tentant de s'extirper des bras de la blonde.

Les yeux de Quinn restèrent impassiblement fixés sur la rougeur conséquente qui montait aux joues de la brune, sur ses lèvres légèrement enflées et ses yeux empli de colère et de désir refoulé… Sa rancune contre Rachel n'avait pas diminuée, mais le baiser venait d'enflammer ses sens, et il lui était maintenant impossible de revenir en arrière.

Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la diva, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant que Quinn n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. La blonde se sentit à nouveau repousser, avant qu'une gifle l'atteigne durement à la joue. Elle resta un instant immobile, le regard dans le vague, puis elle agrippa fermement les mains de Rachel pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser une troisième fois en veillant à ne pas la lâcher. Elle glissa ses lèvres sur la bouche chaude et humide de la brune, ne se souciant pas du fait que Rachel se débattait désespérément contre elle. Mais la diva, de part sa petite taille, n'avait pas beaucoup de force contrairement à Quinn qui avait dû porter ses camarades pendant ses nombreuses années de cheerleading.

Elle commença à s'énerver en voyant que la jeune femme ne comptait pas l'embrasser en retour. Elle fit alors lentement glisser sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Rachel, et elle sentit le corps de cette dernière frissonner involontairement. Pourtant les lèvres de la brunette restèrent obstinément verrouillées, et Quinn finit pas pousser un grognement impatient avant de quitter soudainement la bouche de la diva pour descendre sans plus attendre vers son cou. La brune se raidit lorsque la langue de Quinn se déplaça délicatement juste en dessous de son oreille, et la blonde vit du coin de l'oeil qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux en inspirant fortement. Elle continua à voyager sur le cou exposé de Rachel sans tenir compte des tentatives de plus en plus faibles de la diva pour s'éloigner. Sa patience fut récompenser lorsqu'un gémissement étouffée lui parvint tandis qu'elle suçait légèrement l'endroit où le pouls de Rachel battait.

Elle accentua la pression sur cette endroit et lécha sensuellement la base du cou de la jeûne femme. Cette fois-ci se fut un soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Rachel, et Quinn pu voir la poitrine de celle-ci se soulever un peu plus rapidement que quelques minutes plus tôt. La brune ouvrit précipitamment les yeux en sentant que Quinn s'était arrêté et sembla légèrement confuse pendant un bonne seconde, la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. Ses traits se durcirent brusquement en voyant que la blonde l'observait, et ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement.

-Quinn, tu as intérêt à me laisse partir maintenant, ou sinon … Siffla-t-elle à son encontre, mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa goulûment sur les lèvres.

Elle se recula au bout de cinq seconde,s et se lécha les lèvres en savourant le léger goût de fraise qui s'y trouvait. Rachel la foudroya du regard, une tempête de colère faisant rage dans les prunelles de ses yeux.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt ironique que tu dise que j'ai peur de mes sentiments, quand toi-même tu te voiles la face … Lança la blonde sans ciller.

-N'ai pas la prétention de croire que tu sais comment je me sens ! Répliqua d'une voix cassante la diva.

Quinn la coupa à nouveau en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, et elle n'attendit pas avant de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres encore entrouvertes de Rachel qui haleta sous l'intrusion. La blonde ne laissa pas la diva la repousser et enroula sa langue autour de celle de celle-ci avant d'approfondir considérablement le baiser. Un gémissement sourd atteignit ses oreilles et le feu brûlant qui grandissait au fond de son ventre doubla d'intensité. Un soupir lui échappa tandis que Rachel répondit instinctivement et désespérément au baiser, leur langue se caressant sensuellement dans un ballet endiablé qui prit brusquement fin lorque Quinn rompit tout à coup le baiser.

Rachel respirait difficilement, le contour de ses lèvres aussi rouges que ses joues, et ses yeux brillaient maintenant de désir et de trouble mélangés. Quinn dû se faire violence pour ne pas ravir la bouche de la diva sur l'instant, et elle se contenta de reprendre son souffle, la poitrine haletante.

-Tu veux que je sois sincère sur se que je ressens ? … Très bien. _Je te veux_. Douloureusement, déséspérement… Je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à se que je puisse prendre ton souffle, je veux te toucher, je veux te prendre, encore et encore … Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort de toute ma vie. Et c'est totalement flippant, parce que … Et bien parce que c'est _toi_ qui me fais ressentir ses trucs ! Tu es Rachel Berry et je suis Quinn Fabray ! C'est juste complètement _insensé _et illogique, et je sais pas se que je dois faire parce que c'est _putain _de perturbant, mais te voir … Avec ce crétin de Finn … C'est une putain de torture … Parce que je sais, je _sens_ que … Que tu ressens la même chose envers moi. N'ose même pas le nier. Et c'est insupportable et complètement frustrant de savoir ça et que tu fasse comme si j'étais la seule à me sentir de cette façon …

-Je ne …

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, merde ! Ok ?… Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et arrêtes de t'accrocher à un amour qui manifestement ne tient pas la route ! S'énerva Quinn.

-J'aime Finn. Lâcha finalement la diva.

-Conneries. Tu peux encore le faire croire à tes amis et à Finn lui-même, mais je te laisserais pas t'enfoncer dans ce mensonge de merde.

- … Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? … Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer brusquement dans ma vie pour tout foutre en l'air ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir de cette façon envers moi ! ! S'époumona Rachel, et sa voix se brisa en fin de phrase.

Les lèvres de Quinn rencontraient durement celles de la jeûne femme, et il n'y eu aucune résistance cette fois-ci. Le baiser devint rapidement brutal et désespéré, les deux jeûnes filles déversant toute leur rage et leur rancoeur en embrassant violemment l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur étreinte, juste un insupportable besoin d'évacuer la tension qui s'était installé depuis le début de leur dispute. Rachel ouvrit ses lèvres et accueillit la langue de Quinn avec un soupir impatient, et elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde dans une tentative d'approfondissement du baiser. le corps de la diva se colla contre celui de la jeûne femme, et ses mains furent libérés en quelques secondes pour plus de contact. Quinn agrippa la taille de la brune pour la tirer d'avantage à elle, et les mains de Rachel partir dans les cheveux blonds et ébouriffées avant la tirer violemment vers elle pour plonger profondément sa langue dans sa bouche.

Quinn gémit bruyamment en sentant la langue de la brune se frotter délicieusement contre la sienne, et elle s'empressa de glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses fermes de cette dernière. Rachel poussa un petit cri et mordit brusquement la lèvre de la blonde qui grogna sous la douleur. Aussitôt Rachel se mit à suçoter la blessure, arrachant un gémissement sourd à l'ancienne cheerleader qui sentait son bas-ventre se tordre douloureusement à mesure que leurs gestes devenaient plus pressés.

La chaleur qui s'abattait sur elle à ce moment précis manqua de l'étouffer et elle dû s'arracher des lèvres de la brune pour reprendre son souffle. Elle reprit le chemin vers le cou de cette dernière et ronron de plaise en goûtant à la peau désormais recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur de la diva. Des frissons parcoururent Rachel lorsque les dents de Quinn frôlèrent son lobe d'oreille, et elle poussa un profond soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière pour exposer d'avantage son cou. La blonde suça difficilement l'endroit juste entre la clavicule et le menton, y laissant une marque sombre qui la rempli d'un sentiment nouveau : elle marquait Rachel. _Elle était sienne_.

Elle reprit possession de la bouche de Rachel qui gémit à la sensation retrouvée, et elle n'hésita pas avant de soulever la diva en passant ses mains sous son cul pour la porter jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, la brune au-dessus d'elle, et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de celle-ci en levant suffisamment le haut de son corps pour reconnecter leurs lèvres ensembles.

Rachel prit appui sur ses deux mains en les posant de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde et répondit avidement au baiser en soupirant doucement. Son parfum atteignit Quinn qui se retrouva alors submergée par se qu'elle ressentait alors que la diva planait au-dessus d'elle. Son coeur cognait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, et ses mains se crispèrent désespérément sur le haut des cuisses de la brunette, juste en -dessous de la bordure de sa jupe. La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Rachel lui provoqua des décharges dans le bas de son ventre, et elle gémit pathétiquement en sentant la jeune femme se détacher légèrement d'elle.

La déception ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'elle sentit les mains de la diva se balader maintenant sur sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses mamelons visibles sous son tee-shirt. Quinn se mordit férocement la lèvre en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas mit de soutien-gorge, et elle vit les yeux de Rachel s'assombrirent dangereusement avant que son visage ne se penche à nouveau vers elle pour fouiller dans son cou.

La jeune blonde sursauta en sentant quelque chose d'humide tracé des cercles sur sa peau, et elle se mit inconsciemment à caresser les cuisses nues de la diva. La langue de Rachel se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis descendit encore à la limite du col de Quinn, c'est- à -dire juste au- dessus de sa poitrine. Son tee-shirt fut tiré au-dessus de sa tête, et la blonde eu à peine le temps de comprendre que la bouche chaude de la brune entoura son mamelon rose. Quinn posa précipitamment une main sur caboche pour s'empêcher de crier, et un pic de plaisir la traversa lorsque la langue de Rachel s'enroulait autour de son sein. Elle rejeta sa te^te en arrière et ferma les yeux sous les sensations trop puissantes qu'elle éprouvait alors que la bouche de la jeune diva gobait à nouveau son mamelon dressé.

-_Hum !_… Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les dents de la brune raclés contre le bout de chair rose devenu trop sensible.

Quinn prit un moment avant de sentir les mouvements de bassins que faisait inconsciemment Rachel contre son bas-ventre. Elle cligna des yeux et haleta en regardant la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle se mordre la lèvre en accentuant légèrement la pression sur son entrejambe, et la blonde écarta brutalement les cuisses de la brunette avant de placer sa jambe entre elles. Rachel écarquilla les yeux et stoppa ses mouvements en sentant le déplacement de Quinn. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car la blonde cogna brusquement son genou contre l'entrejambe de la diva qui gémit bruyamment à l'action. Elle secoua ses hanches contre la jambe de Quinn, et ses yeux se révulsèrent avant qu'elle n'entame un mouvement régulier en haletant bruyamment à chaque fois qu'elle prenait contact avec la jambe. La friction délicieuse et brutale les firent toutes les deux haleter bruyamment, et bientôt leur peau fut recouvert de sueur sous l'effort. Quinn s'allongea complètement sous Rachel et poussa sa cuisse contre la culotte de la jeune femme qui enterra précipitamment son visage dans le creux de son cou pour étouffer un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Quinn faillit venir en sentant une humidité abondante traversé le tissu qui se frottait rapidement contre sa cuisse, et elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Rachel pour aller griffer furieusement son dos. Elle soupira à la douceur de sa peau, et elle pu pleinement sentir les tremblements du corps contre elle alors que la brune se mettait à embrasser fiévreusement son cou , la douleur causée par les ongles de Quinn semblant l'exciter un peu plus.

-… Q-Quinn …

La pression dans son bas-ventre s'accentua considérablement à mesure que les gémissements de Rachel lui parvenaient à l'oreille, et elle s'arqua pour plaquer d'avantage sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de la diva. Les dents de cette dernière se plantèrent rageusement dans la peau tendre, et Quinn étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mélangés alors que la respiration de Rachel dans son cou se faisait sifflante. Elle savait que la brune se vengeait de se qu'elle lui faisait … Elle était tellement consciente de chaque sons et réactions que produisaient la brune qu'elle se demanda un court instant si elles n'avaient pas fusionnées. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. _Avec personne_. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la jeûne fille sur elle. Elle poussa plus difficilement contre le sexe de la brune qui tressaillit violemment.

_Rachel._

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et la culotte de la diva était tellement trempée qu'elle devra sûrement la jeter plus tard. Le corps de cette dernière fut soudain prit de tremblements tandis qu'elle serrait douloureusement ses mains sur les bras de Quinn, y laissant des traces rouges.

_Rachel._

Ses va-et-vient contre la cuisse de la blonde prirent un rythme affolant, et ses halètements résonnèrent dans toute la pièce tandis que les ongles de Quinn se plantaient dans la peau de son dos sans retenue.

_Rachel._

Son corps se raidit brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'un cri de délivrance lui monta à la gorge, et elle lâcha tout. Quinn la regarda avec émerveillement se laisser aller à son orgasme, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur elle de tout son long.

Quelque chose gonfla dans la poitrine de Quinn. Quelque chose d'intense, d'incontrôlable, de terrifiant… Son corps entier se consuma sous la vague d'émotions qui la submergea tout à coup, et elle fixa le plafond dans un état second.

Leur souffle était saccadé, des mèches de cheveux blonds collant à son front. Son corps devint mou, et elle souffla bruyamment en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne bougea pas, gardant Rachel contre elle en captant les battements de coeur de la brune contre sa propre poitrine. _Boum boum, boum boum_. Trop fort. trop rapide. _Comme le sien_.

Et puis la réalisation la frappa violemment. Son coeur se glaça alors que le corps de la brune se crispait contre elle. Rachel se redressa précipitamment, le souffle encore court, et l'horreur sans nom qui se peignit sur son visage atteignit douloureusement Quinn. En deux secondes, la jeûne femme s'arracha de ses bras et trébucha en arrière, une main devant sa bouche.

-_Rachel_ … Murmura d'une voix rauque la blonde en se redressant lentement, la potine toujours nue.

-_Non_. Tais-toi. Croassa la diva en tremblant .

Leur regard se rencontraient enfin, et la blonde fut prise d'un frisson désagréable en voyant un immense regret et un dégoût profond traversés les yeux terriblement vitreux de la jeune femme. Les dernières minutes de pur extase venait de disparaître aussi rapidement que ça n'avait commencé, et la dure vérité sur se qu'elle venait de faire les rattrapa en moins d'une seconde. Elles avaient dépassées la ligne. Elles avaient atteint les limites qui leur étaient permise et avait balayés leur conscience sans se soucier des conséquences. Elles n'avaient pas pu se contrôler. Et maintenant tout le poids de leur faute leur retombait sur les épaules tel un fardeau pratiquement impossible à supporter. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Quinn, et elle ne bougea même pas après que la porte ne se soit refermer derrière Rachel.

Un sanglot secoua soudainement la blonde, et elle entoura ses genoux avec ses bras tout en tremblant, ses émotions débordant jusqu'à la suffoquer. Sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement, et elle eu l'impression que tout son être se brisait en mille morceaux. Les larmes roulèrent en discontinue sur son visage pâle ,et elle se demanda comment quelque chose pouvait faire aussi mal. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir de cette manière envers cette fille ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi envers la seule personne qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir ? …

Une bile amère lui remonta dans l'estomac et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que son corps fut secouer de spasmes, et elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance. Elle avait tellement mal …

Pourquoi elle n'avait pas laissé Rachel la repousser ? Bordel, pourquoi avait même -t-il fallu qu'elle l'embrasse en premier lieu ? Quinn ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que les autres fois. Elle avait voulu que sa relation avec la diva change, mais pas dans ce sens-là ! Mais les accusations de la brune l'avait poussé à bout, et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour avoir craquer. La jeune fille serra les poings et jura entre ses dents. _Mais quelle conne ! … _

Elle se leva au bout d'une demi-heure, les yeux enflés et la tête bourdonnant désagréablement, et prit son portable pour le porter à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro de Santana. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Mais personne ne lui répondit et elle laissa échapper un souffle faible avant de rapidement chercher le numéro de Brittany.

La jeune femme décrocha rapidement ,et Quinn se retint d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot pour demander d'une voix tremblante si la blonde savait où la Latina se trouvait. Brittany lui dit qu'elle était à son appartement, et Quinn se demanda pourquoi son amie ne répondait pas à son portable dans ce cas. Elle remercia Brittany qui lui promit de dire à Santana qu'elle cherchait à la joindre, et elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé . Elle frissonna à la fraicheur retrouvé et enfila dans des gestes lents son tee-shirt qui avait été balancé sur le côté, et tomba dans un silence étouffant.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta là, immobile, mais elle sursauta en entendant le vibreur de son téléphone s'activer. C'était Santana.

-… Allô ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

_" Q ? Britt m'a dit que t'avais cherché à me joindre."_

-Ouais je … J'avais besoin de te parler.

_"Tu te sens bien ? T'as une drôle de voix. "_

Quinn fut parcouru d'un brusque sanglot et elle tenta de l'étouffer mais apparemment pas assez vite.

_"Est ce que tu pleure ? ! … "_

La voix de Santana s'était teinté d'inquiétude, et la blonde sanglota de plus belle.

_"Merde … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"_

-Je … Rachel … El- nous … Répondit Quinn en hoquetant.

_"Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu, Fabray ? … Bon, tu es chez toi là ?"_

-Oui …

_"Donne-moi 30 min." _

_-Non ! ! _Je peux pas - je peux pas rester ici … S'empressa de répondre la blonde d'une voix paniquée.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation à l'endroit même où tout ça s'était passé. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

_" …. Ok, viens chez moi alors. Je t'attends. "_

Et elle raccrocha.

Moins d'une heure plus tard elle sonna à la porte de la Latina, qui lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard avec un froncement de sourcils. Quinn savait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, mais elle ne dit rien et entra la tête baissée dans l'appartement. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et voit que Santana a déjà sorti des bières et les avaient posés sur la table basse. La blonde se pencha pour en saisir une et la décapsula avant de prendre une longue gorgée sous l'oeil perçant de son amie.

-T'as l'air d'une merde qu'on aurait trop piétinée. Lança la Latina en restant debout près du canapé.

Quinn n'eu même pas la force de répliquer. Elle ne prit pas tout de suite contact avec le regard de la brune, mais lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous l'attention de la jeune femme, Quinn tourna sa tête dans sa direction et inspira profondément. Santana avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la fixait sans dire un mot en attendant qu'elle parle.

-Rachel est venue tout à l'heure… Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage de Santana, mais elle reprit vite un masque d'impulsivité.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Parler. De se que j'avais dit à la fête de Brittany.

La Latina poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Quoi, tu as insulté Finnobèse, et alors ? Comme si c'était inattendu.

-C'est pas … Elle m'a accusé de ne pas avoir était honnête avec elle lorsque je me suis excusez de mon comportement.

-En même temps d'après les éclats de voix qui venait de votre direction, je dirais que tu n'as pas tout à fait respecter ta parole. Déclara avec un petit sourire ironique la brune.

-Je … C'était pas contre elle! Il m'a provoqué, je pouvais pas me laisser faire ! Répliqua vivement la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais Q, si j'avais été a ta place je l'aurais pas loupé non plus. Soupira Santana avec un geste désabusé de la main.

Quinn se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant des larmes se former encore aux coins de ses yeux.

-Et ? Ce ne sont sûrement pas les petites réprimandes de la naine qui t'as foutu dans cet état. Continua calmement la Latina.

-Je me suis énervée et je lui ai dit des choses vraiment dégueulasses …

-_Wanky._

-Non, Santana … J'ai vraiment été salope sur ce coup …

-Bon et alors ? Elle s'est mise à chialer ? L'interrompit la brune avec impatience.

-Non. Elle s'est énervée et m'a dit qu'elle ne croirais plus et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Murmura la blonde .

-Je n'arrives pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose … Dit Santana pour elle-même.

-J'ai agi sur la colère et je l'ai empêcher de partir. Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'elle était venue me voir pour autre chose. Et là elle m'a … Elle m'a accusé d'être une lâche, et tout s'est enchaîné super vite et ...

Les yeux de la brune se rétrécirent dangereusement.

-Me dis pas que t'as couché avec elle ? !

Quinn se raidit.

-Ho merde, tu l'as fait, hein ? … Soupira la Latina en se passant une main sur le visage en signe de lassitude.

-J'ai vraiment merdé, S … Dit d'une voix tremblante la blonde avant de pleurer doucement en serrant ses doigts sur la bouteille de bière.

Santana la regarda s'effondrer en écarquillant les yeux, et elle sembla incertaine sur se qu'elle devait faire par la suite. Quinn sentit une main lui tapoter maladroitement le dos quelques secondes plus tard, et elle laissa libre court à ses émotions en enterrant son visage dans les jambes de son amie qui la serra contre elle.

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant une longue durée, puis la blonde finit par se clamer et se releva en reniflant avant de jeter un regard d'excuse à la brune.

-Désolée …

-C'est cool, juste … Evite d'en faire une habitude Ok ? Lança Santana en essayant de paraître irritée, mais Quinn vit qu'elle avait été surprise par son élan.

Quinn rit doucement, ses pleurs se tarissant lentement à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

-Elle s'est enfui quand elle a réalisé se qu'on avaient fait … Elle ne voudras plus jamais me reparler, Santana …

-Me fais pas rire ! Elle t'a repoussé ?

-Au début oui, mais …

-Ouais bah si elle t'a laissé faire c'est qu'elle le voulait aussi au final. Alors tu dois pas être la seule à t'en vouloir. Je veux dire … La tension sexuelle fonctionne des deux côtés je te signales. Rétorqua sèchement la brune.

-C'est le bordel dans ma tête …

-Tu sais se qu'il te faut ? Une bonne cuite ! Ca tombe bien parce que je comptais me bourrée la gueule ce soir ! S'exclama tout à coup Santana en se redressant pour se diriger vers le frigo.

Elle sortit une bouteille de vodka et une de téquila et les posa sur la table avant de servir la blonde et elle-même.

-Ok pour moi, mais quelle est ta raison à toi ? Demanda curieusement Quinn en prenant son verre.

Santana ne répondit pas et fit tinter leur verre avant de sourire.

-Aux peines de coeur !

Et elle vida son verre d'une traite.

La jeune blonde aperçu l'éclair de douleur qui traversa le regard sombre de son amie au moment où elle déclara ça, puis elle avala le contenu de son verre à son tour. Elle n'allait pas rendre la soirée encore plus déprimante en demandant si la raison de Santana avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et un rire contagieux …

Soudain Santana haleta et explosa de rire après avoir fixer le cou de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-La vache Fabray, je savais pas que Berry était du genre sauvage au lit ! S'exclaffa l'autre en désignant un endroit au-dessus de sa clavicule.

Quinn portant vivement une main sur les marques de morsure qui constellaient son cou, et elle eu la décence de rougir alors que la brune partait dans un autre éclat de rire incontrôlé.

Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes filles étaient affalés côte à côte sur le canapé, les joues rouges et la tête qui tournait atrocement. Quinn hoqueta et ricana devant l'émission qui passait à la télévision. Elle se sentait bien, ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Elle avaient l'agréable sensation de flotter, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Santana délirait à côté d'elle, son bras gesticulant en l'air alors que des larmes tombaient sur son visage. Elle avait l'air assez pitoyable en ce moment, même une Quinn ivre pouvait s'en rendre compte. Elle pouffa lorsque la Latina chuta contre son épaule et tenta de se redresser sans résultat, et elle écouta se que marmonnait la brune :

-Britt- britt … Cette saloperie d'handicapé à lunettes … J'vais l'éclater … Ne la mérite pas … Me rends dingue… Peux pas lui dire … Hum, encore Sweet lady Kisszzzz …

Quinn rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, les vapeurs d'alcool lui montant gravement à la tête. Elle arriva à se relever avec un effort surhumain et hissa Santana sur son épaule pour la porter péniblement sur son lit, sur lequel elle s'écroulèrent toutes les deux. La Latina gémit dans son semi-sommeil et s'enroula dans sa couette en emportant la blonde avec elle. Elle n'avait plus de force et la douce chaleur que dégageait le corps de Santana la fit soupirer d'aise. Elle se colla donc à son amie en ajustant la couverture sur elle, et elle s'endormit rapidement en se laissant bercer par les faibles ronflements de la brune …

Elle reprit lentement conscience en sentant un mouvement à sa droite, et elle chercha instinctivement à se rapprocher de la source de chaleur en gémissant dés qu'un mal de tête l'assaillit alors qu'elle clignait des yeux. Un glapissement de surprise la sortit entièrement de sa torpeur et elle fronça les sourcils en émergeant de sous la couette qui la recouvrait avant de grimacer à la soudaine lumière qui frappa ses yeux.

-Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est ce que tu fous là Fabray ? ! S'exclama Santana en reculant précipitamment d'elle avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

-Ne gueule pas comme ça. Grogna la blonde en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Qu'est se qu'on a fait hier ? Ho merde, me dit pas que … Paniqua la brune en secouant nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Arrêtes de te faire des films, on a juste dormis. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit et j'me suis endormis. Soupira Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ho, tu me rassures là. Souffla la jeune femme de soulagement.

Quinn haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais je me sentirais presque offensée par le fait que tu panique tellement à l'idée d'avoir coucher avec moi. Dit-elle calmement en sentant un vertige l'atteindre lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement pour s'assoir.

-C'est pas ça. T'es ma meilleure amie, je baiserais jamais avec toi, c'est un principe. Répondit la Latina en baîllant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quinn allait répliquer que le principe ne s'appliquait apparemment pas à Brittany, mais elle se dit que se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de parler de ça avec une Santana à la gueule de bois et avec son caractère de chien du matin.

-Avoue que t'y a déjà pensé. Ricana la blonde en levant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton.

-C'est pas comme si t'étais moche. Pouffa la brune en se levant péniblement du lit.

-Alors t'as vraiment eu envie de coucher avec moi ! S'exclama Quinn, faussement indignée.

-Hey, je suis chaude, tu es chaude. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'imaginer se que donnerait une nuit de baise avec toi ! Lança la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier.

La blonde rit mais cela raviva la douleur de son crâne et elle grogna de mécontentement. Santana se leva et partit vers sa salle de bain, puis revint avec un verre d'eau et des comprimés.

-Pour la gueule de bois.

Quinn ne se ledit pas dire deux fois et avale les cachets. Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse et elle geignit en sentant à quel point elle était fatiguée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa sa quasi nudité, et elle tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture pour constater avec effarement qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements.

-Ok, ça je m'en souviens pas par contre. Souffla-t-elle en buguant.

La Latina ricana et marcha vers sa commode avant de saisir quelques v**ê**tements et de les lancer sur le lit à proximité de son amie.

-Je te prêtes un tee-shirt et un short, tu me les rendras demain.

Quinn hocha de la tête mais se recoucha lourdement sur le lit en s'étirant de tout son long.

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu passeras après moi. Ajouta Santana avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Dés que Santana passa la porte, le sourire de Quinn se fana progressivement, et ses traits se firent douloureux tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait misérablement dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas voulu accablée son amie d'avantage en recommençant à pleurer dés le matin. Mais les événements de la veille l'avait assaillit au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, et elle avait dû se composer un masque pour ne pas craquer une deuxième fois. Elle avait trop pleuré hier pour qu'il lui reste des larmes à évacuer, mais le resserrement dans sa poitrine était bien présent, et elle posa instinctivement une main au- dessus de son coeur.

Elle était trop fatigué pour se traiter une nouvelle fois d'imbécile, et elle se laissa aller dans un état de quasi- somnolence, jusqu'à se que la porte de la salle de bain se déverouille et que Santana n'en sorte seulement enroulée dans une serviette blanche, des gouttes d'eau encore accrochées à ses cheveux humides. Elle se redressa légèrement et s'obligea à sourire même si le coeur n'y était pas. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de la Latina, ni l'inquiéter d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais ça sers à rien de sourire si t'en as pas envie. Lui dit soudainement la brune en allant vers son armoire.

Quinn fut un instant déstabilisée.

-Tu crois peut-être que je remarque pas quand tu fais semblant d'aller bien ? Je te connais depuis plus de 10 ans, Q. Ajouta la brune en se tournant vers elle avec une mine grave.

-Je …

-C'est ok pour moi. T'as pas envie d'en parler d'avantage, je respectes totalement. Mais si Berry te refait ce coup- là, je te garantis pas qu'elle reste vivante pour encore longtemps. Lâcha la Latina ,son visage se durcissant légèrement, preuve qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Le coeur de Quinn se gonfla au soutien de Santana, et elle retomba sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retourner chez elle tout de suite. Elle supposait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes à se qu'elle dort encore un peu ici …

La sonnette retentit soudainement dans le salon, et les yeux de Quinn s'ouvrir instantanément, une lueur d'interrogation brillant dans ses yeux dorés. Elle jeta un regard à Santana qui fronça les sourcils. Il était encore tôt, qui pouvait venir à sa porte ? La Latina soupira et fit signe à la blonde de se recoucher, et elle disparu dans le salon en traînant des pieds, toujours en serviette de bain. Elle ferma les yeux et s'installa confortablement contre son coussin, et essaya de se rendormir.

-Salut San.

Quinn cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la voix claire de Brittany, et elle fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur ses coudes pour écouter la conversation.

-Je viens d'avoir Rachel au téléphone. Elle semblait assez perturbée, elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer parce qu'elle avait répétitions, mais elle m'a dit que c'était à propos de Quinn. Donc je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose …

La blonde sursauta et perdit l'équilibre avant de chuter dans un grand fracas le sol. Elle grimaça et poussa un juron en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, puis elle se figea.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

Elle entendit Santana bégayer, mais ne capta pas sa réponse.

-Ok, c'est pas grave je vais … _C'est pas le sac de Quinn ça ?_

Le sang de la blonde se glaça tandis qu'elles relevait précipitamment et cherchait frénétiquement les vêtements que Santana avait sorti pour elle. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas subir un interrogatoire par la meilleure amie de Rachel, surtout en repensant aux réactions plutôt violentes qu'avaient Brittany pour tout se qui concernait la petite diva. Paniquée ,elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre, et elle eu juste le temps de se couvrir le corps avec la couette que Santana lançait désespérément :

-Non, Britt ! …

La porte s'ouvrit, et Quinn se raidit alors que le regard de Brittany tomba sur elle. La danseuse ouvrit la bouche, l'ait complètement tétanisée, et toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent en seulement quelques secondes alors qu'elle fixait l'autre blonde. Quinn ne bougeait plus, et elle sentit que quelque chose de mauvais venait juste de se passer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment désagréable s'empara d'elle et elle s'agita, mal à l'aise sous le regard choqué de Brittany, avant de resserrer la couverture autour de sa poitrine. Santana apparu derrière elle, l'air aussi paniquée que Quinn.

Une seconde plus tard Brittany avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, le visage blême et la mâchoire serrée. La blonde eu juste le temps de voir le visage de la Latina se décomposer avant qu'elle ne parte à la poursuite de sa voisine.

-Britt, c'est pas se que tu crois !

Et le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Quinn en cet instant était …

_Merde._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG fini !<strong>

**J'ai cru ne jamais en voir la fin !**

**Mon plus long chapitre. ^^**

**Avez -vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? C'est trop dramatique à votre goût ? Bah ça va pas s'améliorer. XD**

**Brittany va encore passée pour la victime, mais Santana remettra les pendules à l'heure et ne se laissera pas faire.**

**Prochain épisode : un éloignement radicale, une nouvelle amitié, une rupture, un threesome (et oui mais n'allez pas chercher trop loin non plus.)**

**PS: Je tiens à dire que je suis fière de l'avoir fini en moins d'une semaine. Et oui, j'étais à PARIS pendant les vacances ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été plutôt occupée avec mes partiels. :P**

**Maintenant que les exam's sont terminés je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes fics !**

**Non, sérieux je m'excuse vraiment, j'ai glandé pendant pas mal de temps après mes exam's, et j'en ai pas profité pour écrire.**

**Alors je ne sais plus qui a demandé, mais à la question " comment Rachel fait pour être à Los Angeles quasiment 24H sur 24 alors qu'elle travaille à Broadway ?", je réponds très sincèrement : JE NE SAIS PAS. XD**

**Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu de faire de Rachel l'un des personnages principaux. Je m'étais dit qu'elle rendrait visite à Brittany les Week-end, et que donc elle ne serait pas très présente. Et puis elle habite peut-être pour l'instant à Los Angeles, mais elle à prévu de déménager à New York prochainement, rappelez-vous ! Donc le problème sera rapidement résolu ! (ou pas ).**

**Je voulais intégrer dés le début le personnage de Quinn, et je voulais en faire la rivale de Brittany. Comme vous avez pu le constater, son arrivée à démarrer un peu comme ça, en flirtant ouvertement avec Santana et en rendant Brittany jalouse, mais après on m'a demandé si je comptais faire rencontrer Quinn et Rachel, et là … Bah j'ai changé mes plans en route pour faire du Faberry. ^^**

**En fait, l'idée que Brittany surprenne Quinn dans le lit de Santana était dans mon esprit depuis le tout 1er chapitre, sauf que dans la version "originale" de mon histoire, elles auraient vraiment couchées ensembles et Santana aurait fait ça pour se venger de Brittany, Quinn se vantant d'avoir coucher avec la Latina dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Je sais pas si vous auriez préférée ça, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de répondre à vos demandes quant au Faberry. Mais je ne le regrettes pas, je suis devenue une vraie fan de ce couple entretemps et je penses déjà à une autre fanfic sur elle. **

**Oui, oui vous avez raison, j'ai déjà " New York et toi" qui est en stand-by depuis pas mal de temps, mais logiquement je devrais écrire le chapitre 5 dans pas longtemps, donc.^^**

**Pffffiou, j'accumule les fics, j'accumules les retards, j'accumules les plaintes, faut que je me bouges le cul moi !**

**Hahaha !**

**SB * : effectivement, j'ai un problème avec le mot "porte" ! ^^Je sais pas, mais quand j'écris je tape "prote". Je vais trop vite. Et puis j'écris tellement ce mot dans ma fic que j'arrive pas à tous les corriger. XD**

**Ha, petite fic que je conseille sur le Quinn/Rachel : "Undeniable". Je vis carrément pour cette fanfic. Sans exagérée. Ca me fait peur des fois.**

**En tout cas bonne lecture pour ce chapitre pas vraiment gai-gai…**

_**Voilà ce que vous avez manqués dans Glee :**_

_**-Brittany découvre le trafic de Santana et s'inquiète de la tournure que cela prend. Elle demande des compte à Puck, qui en fin de compte n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'en parle pas encore à Santana, de peur que celle-ci ne se referme à nouveau.**_

_**-Mais son problème principal est sa jalousie maladive envers Sugar, la nouvelle conquête de son amie. Artie propose un double-rendez vous avec ces dernières, et Brittany se voit contraint à supporter un dîner où Sugar et Santana s'envoient des regards langoureux. Incapable d'y faire face, la blonde s'isole dans les toilettes du Breakstix, aussitôt rejoins par une Santana inquiète de son comportement plus qu'étrange. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Brittany l'embrasse, baiser qui est presque tout de suite retourné. Se rendant compte de se qu'elles faisaient, Brittany s'enfuit et évite la brune tout le reste de la soirée. **_

_**-Elle couche avec Artie en espérant y voir plus clair. L'effet inverse se produit : Brittany se sent coupable le lendemain, ayant l'impression d'avoir trahit ses sentiments pour Santana. Comme si se n'était pas assez, sa voisine découvre qu'Artie a passé la nuit chez elle et se venge en couchant avec Sugar. Brittany est dévastée.**_

_**-Santana confronte Brittany suite au baiser dans le restaurant. Elle rappelle à la blonde que c'est elle qui a décidé d'arrêter leur accord. Elle s'énerve face aux hésitations de la blonde et déclare qu'une chose comme ça ne devait plus se reproduire. **_

_**-Entretemps, Rachel vient faire une visite imprévue chez Quinn. Elle exige des explications quand à l'attitude de l'ancienne cheerleader lors de la fête chez Brittany. Les choses s'enveniment, et Quinn finit par avouer qu'elle est attirée par elle. Mais la diva s'obstine et Quinn craque. Elles finissent sur le canapé du salon, étroitement imbriquée, mais la réalité les rattrapent brutalement à la fin. Comme toujours, la brunette s'enfuit, laissant une Quinn dévastée.**_

_**-Elle appelle Santana, et va chez elle pour lui raconter se qu'il s'était passé. Elles boivent et finissent la nuit ivres dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le lendemain, Brittany sonne à la porte de chez Santana. Elle venait de recevoir un appel larmoyant de Rachel et souhaitait savoir où était Quinn. La Latina lui ouvre avec une serviette autour d'elle, au sortir de la douche. Brittany devient suspicieuse en voyant le sac de Quinn dans le salon et fonce vers la chambre de Santana, avant de découvrir avec horreur Quinn enroulé dans ses draps, apparemment nue. Elle s'enfuit et s'enferme dans son appartement, Santana sur ses talons.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Le coeur battant, Santana se précipita dans le couloir pour tenter d'arrêter la jeune fille, mais elle eu à peine le temps de voir sa chevelure blonde disparaître dans son appartement qu'elle ferma brutalement la prote derrière elle, laissant la Latina sur le palier, totalement paniquée. Elle était pleinement consciente de sa quasi nudité, sa serviette de bain toujours accrochée autour de sa poitrine, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Peu lui importait si leur unique voisin venait à sortir dans le couloir et la surprenait dans cette tenue. Tout se comptait pour elle était de parler à Brittany. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui explique.

Elle savait qu'elle avait mal interprété les choses. Elle avait vu le regard empli de douleur de son amie en voyant Quinn dans ses draps. Et son coeur s'était violemment contractée tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi. Tout était aller très vite et elle avait agi sur instinct en poursuivant la jeune femme. La peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre à l'instant où Brittany s'était précipité jusqu'à sa chambre avait tellement grandi qu'elle sentait une sueur froide lui descendre dans le bas du dos. Les battements de son coeur résonnant dans ses tempes, Santana frappa plusieurs fois la porte de son poings, la poitrine haletante et la gorge serrée.

-Brittany, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi ! Dit-elle avec une once de désespoir dans la voix.

Elle cogna un peu plus fort contre la porte qui émit un bruit sourd sous les martèlements incessants, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Britt, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît ! L'implora-t-elle en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle entendit un bruit et tourna rapidement sa tête vers son propre appartement. Quinn s'était habillée et avait les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et se mordillait la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

- … Tu as pu lui parler ? … Dit la blonde en ayant un air coupable placardé sur le visage.

La brune secoua la tête en signe de négation et recommença à tambouriner sur la porte.

-Je … Je peux faire quelque chose ? Hésita Quinn en faisant un pas vers elle.

Santana soupira et rajusta sa serviette sur elle et essaya de contrôler son ton :

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir. Je m'occupes de Brittany. Répondit la jeune femme aussi calmement que possible.

Sa meilleure amie sembla comprendre et lui jeta un regard d'excuse avant d'aller à l'intérieur pour récupérer son sac. Elle ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, sa lèvre entre ses dents, et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Santana dans un geste rassurant. La Latina fit juste un petit mouvement sec de tête avant que Quinn ne descende les escaliers, la laissant à nouveau dans le silence du couloir. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Quinn, en fait si elle devait être en colère ça devrait être contre elle-même, mais en fait elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Le seul sentiment qui la gagnait en ce moment était un inquiétant sentiment de panique qui ne voulait pas partir. Elle connaissait Brittany. Elle savait que si la blonde apprenait que Quinn avait passé la soirée chez elle et qu'elle était encore là, Brittany aurait voulu l'interroger. Et vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel était sa secrétaire et amie, Santana n'avait pas voulu d'une confrontation. Mais lorsque la jeûne danseuse avait vu le sac de Quinn, son coeur s'était arrêté. L'éclair de peur qui avait traversé le regard de son amie lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et elle s'était mise à paniquer lorsque la blonde avait foncé vers sa chambre, les muscles de son visage crispée.

Elle savait aussi que la réaction de Brittany était aussi troublante que révélatrice. Santana n'avait pas voulu se faire des films sur leur relation. Elle voyait très bien que Brittany éprouvait pour elle plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas entièrement à réfréner ses sentiments. Le baiser au restaurant en était la preuve. Mais le point était que … Que la blonde avait mit fin d'elle-même à tout ça. C'était elle qui avait voulu revenir aux bases de leur amitié, si tenter est qu'il y eu vraiment une base dans leur amitié.

Parce que la Latina ne pouvait pas se mentir sur ce point : si elle n'avait pas été aussi irrésistiblement attirée par Brittany, jamais elle n'aurait fait de démarches pour gagner son amitié. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ressentait de la honte en pensant que sa motivation de départ avait été de la séduire.

Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cette fille sublime emménageait dans l'appartement voisin, et résistait farouchement à toutes ses tentatives d'approche. Oui, elle avait été intriguée par cette fille sorti du fin fond de l'Ohio. Oui, elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil par les refus incessants de la blonde. Oui, elle avait été de nombreuses fois frustrée en ramenant chaque nuit une conquête différente alors que tout se qu'elle voulait c'était sa voisine horriblement sexy. Oui, elle avait été terriblement excitée lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que Brittany la regardait baisé avec Sam avec des yeux sombres et le rouges aux joues. Alors lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que toutes ses approches habituelle,s celles qu'elle utilisait avec les autres et qui fonctionnait toujours, ne marchait pas sur la jeûne fille, elle avait potée pour une tactique différente. Mais ce qui aurait dû être qu'un simple moyen pour la mettre dans son lit s'était rapidement transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, et elle s'était retrouvé prise dans une enchaînements d'émotions confuses et nouvelles.

Le jour même où Santana avait concocté ce plan, Brittany se faisait agressée dans la rue par un sous-fifre de Puck. Et sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune danseuse acculée contre le mur froid avait déclenchée chez elle une colère qui l'avait surprise. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un avant, mais voir Brittany tremblante contre cette homme dégoutant avait été insupportable à regarder, et il lui avait fallu tout le contrôle qu'elle possédait pour ne pas simplement se ruer sur Ulrich et le rouer de coups jusqu'à se que la peur disparaisse totalement du visage de la blonde.

Et après qu'elle eu allongée la jeune fille évanouie dans son lit, Santana l'avait observer attentivement, et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait remuer plus qu'elle n'avait vol l'admettre à l'époque. Avant, elle voyait seulement que la jeune danseuse était chaude et qu'elle était blonde, se qui était probablement les deux seules choses que la Latina regardait chez une fille ( elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes). Mais en posant son regard sur cette fille inconsciente, quelque chose avait remuer dans son estomac, et elle n'avait pas pu détâché ses yeux de Brittany.

Elle avait pris le temps de suivre chaque traits de son visage, chaque tache de rousseur qui constellaient son nez fin et allongé, elle avait regarder ses longs cils recourbés qui cachaient une paires d'yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Son souffle s'était pris dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle était tombée sur les lèvres roses et fine de la jeûne fille, et se fut la première fois parmi de nombreuses où son odeur s'était brusquement accélérer pour Brittany Pierce.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le terme de "sexy", "chaude" ou "baisable" s'étai effacé de son esprit … _Brittany était belle_. Incroyablement belle … Et cette brusque réalisation l'avait terrifiée à l'époque.

Santana Lopez ne disait pas ce genre de truc inutile pour séduire. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais elle n'avait même pas envie de lui dire pour ça. Elle voulait dire à Brittany qu'elle était belle simplement parce que c'était vrai. Rien d'autre. Pas pour la draguer, pas pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle voulait juste lui dire parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Et c'était tellement nouveau et effrayant pour elle qu'elle avait dû réfléchir toute la nuit quand à son comportement du lendemain.

La logique aurait voulu qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement de la jeûne fille. Santana ne faisait pas dans le sentimental. Depuis une mauvaise expérience au lycée, elle évitait de trop s'attacher aux gens de peur d'en souffrir par la suite. Et elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à casser les espérances de ses conquêtes lorsque ceux-ci commençaient à devenir trop collant. Alors avec Brittany, qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à séduire, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir trop de difficultés à rompre les maigres liens qui les unissaient.

Sauf qu'elle n' avait pas pu. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette fille … Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la troublait trop pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier aussi facilement. C'était au- delà de l'attirance physique. Brittany n'était pas comme toutes les autres, bien que Santana n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison qui la poussait à croire ça. Et elle s'était surpris à vouloir en connaître d'avantage sur elle.

Et elles s'étaient rapprochées, jusqu'à devenir amies. Santana avait pensé que cela ne durerait pas, qu'elle ferait forcément un faux-pas et que Brittany se rendrait vite compte qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Mais non. Leur amitié avait grandit, et grandit … Mais l'attirance était toujours là, et la brune n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser vers le flirt un peu plus chaque jour. Brittany avait pris ses insinuations avec légèreté, bien que ses joues rougissaient souvent lorsque Santana poussait les compliments à la limite de l'ambiguité. Mais elle n'avait rien tenté, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre cette chose entre elle qui lui était si précieux, cette amitié si fragile et en même temps si forte. Brittany l'avait changé, arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur côté d'elle. Santana avait voulu se contenter de ça, mais elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ses sentiments se développent jusqu'au point de non-retour. _Jusqu'au moment où l'attirance s'était transformée en amour _…

Santana aimait Brittany. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le lui dire plusieurs fois durant ces derniers mois. Elles étaient amies et s'était tout à fait normal, d'ailleurs la blonde lui avait dit " je t'aime" à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait offert une glace ou qu'elles louait un Walt Disney pour qu'elles le regarde ensemble. Mais la Latina s'était vite rendu compte de la différence entre son amitié avec Britt et son amitié avec Quinn. Elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de toucher son amie d'enfance par n'importe quel moyen, que se soit juste un frôlement ou une étreinte. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Quinn à chaque minute de la journée. Elle n'avait pas ce sourire idiot qu'elle arborait lorsque Brittany liait leur petit doigt. Elle ne se demandait pas 24h sur 24 se que faisait Quinn comme elle le faisait avec l'autre blonde. Elle n'avait pas cette réaction viscérale, celle de vouloir mettre un pain à chaque homme qui la regardait d'un peu trop près. Non, elle ne réagissait comme ça qu'avec Brittany.

Elle l'avait su peu de temps après avoir présenter Quinn à la jeune fille. Elle avait senti qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de différent et de beaucoup plus fort pour la jolie blonde.

Elle avait éspéré que cela s'estompe. _Ho oui_, elle aurait souhaité que tout reste simple entre elles, qu'il n'y ai que de l'amitié et rien d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son coeur. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant, alors elle avait mis quelques temps avant de comprendre _qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Brittany._

C'était bizarre pour elle, parce qu'elle avait toujours méprisé cette conception d'amour. Elle pensait que ce n'était q'un conte et que ce mot n'était q'une invention pour les doux rêveur. Elle se moquait des gens qui se disaient amoureux et bien souvent elle pensait avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas tomber dan ce piège. _Mais toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées en rencontrant Brittany._

Et elle l'avait embrassé. Malgré toutes ses nuits blanches à essayer de réfréner ses sentiments, elle l'avait embrassé, et ça avait été le plus merveilleux moment de toute sa vie. bien qu'elle se sache amoureuse de la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas voulu agir différemment et avait continué à flirter innocemment avec elle, mais ce soir- là … La jalousie qu'avait affiché Brittany avait brisé ses faibles résolutions et elle avait franchi une limite qu'elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas dépassée.

Elle n'avait pas regrettée par la suite, parce que les choses s'étaient rapidement enchaînés et elles avaient fini par conclure cet accord. Ce fut les quelques semaines les plus heureuses de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû proposé ça au départ, mais elle avait également vu que la blonde n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié son égard, donc elle avait voulu tenter sa chance. Elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments que l'autre avaient pour elle. Juste une attirance ? Un béguin ? De l'amour ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, alors elle n'avait rien dit sur se qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. Et puis étaient venues les complications, les disputes, Artie, la jalousie, et tout était parti en vrille. Elle avait tellement merdé. Et elle venait de merder encore une fois.

-Brittany, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer ! Sors s'il te plait ! ! Cria-t-elle en sentant à quel point elle était sur les nerfs.

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle frappait à la porte, et Brittany ne lui ouvrait toujours pas. Elle commençait à vraiment paniquer au silence de son amie, et elle cogna un peu plus fort.

Soudain, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre, elle la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître une jeûne fille au teint inhabituellement pâle et aux yeux brillant de douleur, de colère et de larmes. Santana avala sa salive devant l'apparence misérable de son amie et elle fit un pas en avant pour tenter de la prendre dans ses bras.

-_N'avance pas_. L'avertit froidement Brittany en se crispant au mouvement.

-Britt … Murmura faiblement Santana.

-Arrêtes de frapper à ma porte et rentre chez toi, je ne veux pas te voir. Continua la blonde avant de faire un geste pour refermer sa porte.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Essaya à nouveau la brune avec des yeux suppliant.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Santana. Baise avec Quinn, j'en ai rien à faire. Cracha violemment la jeûne fille avec un regard méprisant.

-Il ne s'est rien passer entre Quinn et moi ! Britt, écoutes-moi je …

-Ca ne m'intêrrèsse pas ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! S'énerva Brittany alors qu'un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le coeur de Santana se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer devant tant de souffrance.

-Non Britt, ne pleure pas s'il te plait … Je déteste quand tu pleures …

-Ne me dit pas se que je dois faire ! ! _C'est de ta faute !_ Je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais plus cette fille égoïste et sans morale ! Mais tu couches avec ton amie d'enfance et collègue de travail en plus ! Est ce que vous coucher ensemble depuis longtemps ? Est ce que vous le faisiez déjà lorsque tu me l'as présenté ? ! … Evidemment, c'est pour ça qu'elle flirtait aussi facilement avec toi … Est ce que tu couchais aussi avec elle lorsque tu étais avec moi ? …

La voix de Brittany trembla sur la dernière phrase et Santana sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à mesure que la blonde l'accusait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la blonde venait de dire " lorsque tu étais avec moi" comme si elles étaient sorties ensembles, et un goût amère se forma dans sa bouche.

Brittany rit sans joie et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lourde tristesse alors que son ton restait méprisant.

-Tu as voulu me faire croire que Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel, mais en fait s'était pour que je n'ai pas de soupçons sur toi et elle ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas vu plus tôt … C'est tellement évident, j'ai été stupide de penser que …

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et inspira fortement alors que son corps vibrait de colère.

-Tu as dû bien rire devant ma crédulité. _Ca t'amusais … ? _De me sauter pour juste après te faire ta secrétaire ? Vous avez bien ri de moi ? …

-Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais ! ! Répliqua soudainement la Latina en sentant sa mâchoire se crisper sous les accusations.

-Est ce que tout ça n'a été qu'une blague pour toi ? ! Est ce que notre amitié était même réelle ? ! … S'égosilla la blonde avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon sang, mais tu t'entends ? Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser tout se que tu dis ? ! Lâcha rapidement Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

-NE ME DIT PAS SE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! ! ! Hurla Brittany en perdant complètement son calme.

Un lourd silence s'installa, seulement rompu par la respiration haletante de la blonde. Santana la regardait trembler de colère, complètement choquée par la réaction virulente de la plus jeune.

- … Je n'ai pas couché avec Quinn …

-Arrêtes de mentir. Je ne veux plus te voir, Santana.

Santana frissonna violemment et elle sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes, ne réalisant pas se que venait de dire la jeûne fille en face d'elle.

-Q … Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu as bien entendu … Je ne supporte plus tout ça, tout ce truc entre nous. Ca me tue, Santana. Ca me tue à chaque fois que tu joues avec mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas continuer, ça fait trop mal … Murmura Brittany sans croiser le regard de la Latina.

Santana vacilla légèrement, son esprit se vidant totalement à l'annonce.

- … Dis-moi que je rêve là … Souffla-telle en fixant son amie.

Le regard de Brittany se fit plus dur, et elle affronta la brune sans sourciller.

-J'aimerais que tu respect mon choix.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Brittany ! ! Tout ça pour un _putain_ de malentendu ? ! JE. N'AI. PAS. COUCHER. AVEC. ELLE.

-ET JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! ! Lança vivement la blonde avec colère.

-Putain mais pourquoi tu nous fait ça ? ! On s'est réconciliée il n'y a pas longtemps, pourquoi tu veux encore tout foutre en l'air ? !

-_**Tu**_ es la seule qui m'ai dit que tu étais devenues amies avec moi juste pour me baiser,_** Tu **_es la seule qui m'ai baisé pour te barrer après en me laissant comme une merde dans ton appartement, tout ça parce que j'appréciais la compagnie d'une autre personne que toi ! _**Tu**_ es la seule qui m'ai dit que j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde en m'embrassant, avant de coucher avec ta pétasse et avant de me dire qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous ! ! _**Tu**_es la seule qui m'interdit d'être jalouse alors que tu n'hésite pas à insulter mon petit-ami ! ! _TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! ! _

Santana veut dire quelque chose. Elle veut lui dire qu'elle a tord, qu'elle ne la blesseras plus jamais. _Mais elle ne peut pas_. Parce que Brittany a raison. Elle avait fait toutes ces choses. Et elle ne pouvait pas garantir qu'elle ne recommencera pas. Elle eu l'impression que son corps se transformait en plomb car ses muscles s'alourdirent brusquement, et sa gorge s'assécha alors qu'un silence insupportable s'installa entre elles à la fin du monologue de la blonde. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentit suite à ces mots tomba lourdement dans son estomac et elle eu une soudaine envie de vomir en réalisant à quel point elle avait dû blessé son amie.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de Brittany, et la brune sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle gardait résolument le silence.

- … J'ai été assez bête pour te donner une chance, puis deux. Je ne referais pas la même erreur. Déclara finalement Brittany avec difficulté.

_Non Britt, ne fait pas ça._

Le coeur de Santana saignait.

_S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça._

Brittany poussa un soupir frémissant, et sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses pleurs.

- Continue à te comporter comme une salope sans coeur si ça te chante, mais ne viens plus vers moi pour me faire croire que tu as changé et pour te donner bonne conscience.

Et Brittany referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Brittany :<strong>_

_**"Brittany, c'est Kurt. Ecoutes, ça fait 2 jours que tu n'es pas venue au café et Blaine et moi on se fait du soucis pour toi. Tu es malade ?… Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bisous !"**_

_**"Brittany, est ce que tout va bien ? Kurt vient de m'appeler et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allez travailler depuis 2 jours. Quelque chose s'est passé ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait, je suis inquiète ! … Il faut que je te laisse, Finn m'attends, mais rappelle-moi au moins. Love you."**_

_**"Tu as intérêt à vite décrocher, Brittany Pierce, parce que si tu ne m'a pas rappeler dans l'heure qui suit je débarque chez toi ! Et sur la tête de Barbra, je te jure que tu vas entendre de mes nouvelles ! "**_

_**"Salut, c'est encore Kurt. Dis-moi … Est ce que toi et Santana vous êtes encore disputées ? Parce qu'elle est venue au café dans l'intention de te trouver et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais absente depuis 3 jours, elle s'est énervée et a failli agressée un client qui l'avait bousculé. Elle était vraiment d'une humeur de chien. Si c'est ça, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n'est- ce pas ? … Je te laisses, mais donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il te plait, je commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Bisous."**_

_**"Salut Brittany, c'est Artie ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un resto cette semaine ! Dis-moi quel jour te conviendrais le mieux ! Bises ! "**_

_**"C'est Rachel. Apparemment le message que je t'ai laissé hier n'a pas eu d'effet alors saches que je prends à l'instant même mon sac et que je rappliques chez toi. Et tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir ! "**_

La jeune femme soupira en écoutant sa boîte vocale, et prit son portable avant de composer un numéro. Elle entendit sonnée quatre fois avant que la personne décroche, et elle se prépara à subir les foudres de son correspondant suite à son long silence.

_"Ho mon dieu, Britt ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais jamais !"_

-Ouais, désolée … J'ai été un peu occupée. S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

_"Tu es malade ? Tu as la voix fatiguée. "_

-Non, je ne suis pas malade. J'ai juste … Il s'est passée beaucoup de choses récemment et je suis en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

_"… C'est à cause de Santana, j'ai tord ?"_

Brittany sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Ouais … Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir.

_"Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée ? "_

-… Je l'ai surprise avec Quinn … Répondit-elle dans un souffle tremblant.

Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer à nouveau mais elle renifla précipitamment et réussit à contrôler ses larmes.

_"Comment ça avec Quinn ? Mais ce n'est pas possible."_

-Je les ai vu, Kurt ! Elle était nue dans son lit ! S'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_"Tu es sure de ce que tu as vu ? Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu mal interpréter la situation ? …"_

-Mais pourquoi tu insistes pour que ce soit faux ? Je les ai vu je te dit ! Elle m'a menti durant tout ce temps ! Ajouta Brittany avec un ton colérique.

_"Calme-toi, je ne dis pas que tu as imaginer ça. Mais que Santana couche avec Quinn est un peu improbable."_

-Et pourquoi donc ? Quinn est incroyablement sexy, elles se connaissent depuis plusieurs années et elles ont le même caractère ! Alors pourquoi elles n'auraient pas pu couchées ensembles ? ! Répliqua la jeûne fille avec rage.

_"Et bien parce que tout d'abord Santana m'a dit que Quinn s'intêressait à Rachel. Et aussi parce que je sais que Santana ne te ferais pas un coup aussi tordu."_

Elle voulait lui demander quand est-ce que la Latina avait bien pu lui révéler ça sur Quinn et Rachel, mais la seconde partie de l'explication l'énerva au plus haut point.

-Tout se qu'elle m'a fait durant ces derniers mois ne t'a pas suffit comme preuve ? Je me blesse continuellement à cause d'elle ! I peine quelques jours elle sortait avec cette poufiasse de Sugar ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? !

_"Elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veux, Britt. C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tu ne peux pas t'énerver contre elle juste parce que tu es jalouse. Ce n'est pas de sa faute."_

-Mais …

_"Britt, je t'adore, mais ta jalousie envers Quinn prends des proportions trop importantes, et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu ai exagéré les faits."_

-Je ne suis pas …

_"Tu es complètement jalouse de Quinn. Depuis la première fois que tu m'as parlé d'elle, j'ai su que tu la voyais comme une rivale potentielle. Il suffit de t'entendre parler d'elle et de sa relation avec Santana. Comme tu l'as dit, elles sont amies depuis plus longtemps que toi avec Santana, et oui, elle est diablement belle. Donc c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois jalouse. Regarde, elle aurait même pu couché avec Rachel si elle voulait te blesser intentionnellement. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Tout comme je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'a pas couché avec Quinn. Parce qu'elle tient trop à toi pour faire un truc pareil. "_

-Ca m'étonnerais que Rachel accepte de coucher avec Santana, et inversement. Elle préférerait carrément … Ho et puis ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je paries qu'elle couchait déjà avec Quinn quand elle et moi on …

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Comment définir se qu'elles avaient eu ? Du sexe occasionnel ? … Son coeur se serra douloureusement en réalisant l'absurdité de leur relation.

_"C'est encore ta jalousie qui parle, Britt. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Santana n'a vu personne durant toute la période de votre arrangement. "_

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- … Comment tu le sais ?

_"Elle a rembarrée plusieurs filles au café. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée."_

Malgré elle, une onde de chaleur lui traversa le corps, mais seulement pour quelques secondes.

-Ca ne veut rien dire. Elle pouvait voir Quinn, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ça.

Elle l'entendit soupirer fortement.

_"Pourquoi tu veux absolument croire qu'elles ont une relation ?"_

-Je l'ai vu dans le lit de Santana, Kurt. Elle était nue. Santana était dans une simple serviette. Et elles avaient toutes les deux un air coupable sur le visage. Comment est ce que je pourrais me tromper ? Répliqua-t-elle durement.

_"Elle ne s'intéresse pas à Quinn, bon sang ! Mais vous allez me rendre chèvre à force d'être aussi aveugles ! ! "_

Brittany fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Kurt s'énervait autant.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Demanda -t-elle froidement.

_"Vous … Elle … RHAAA tu es tellement frustrante ! J'en suis persuadé, ok ? Santana ne couche pas avec Quinn, elles ne s'aiment pas, alors arrêtes de te morfondre dans ton coin et reviens bosser ! "_

Et il lui raccrocha à son nez. Elle fut tellement choquée par le soudain emportement de son meilleur ami qu'il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que quelqu'un cognait à sa porte avec impatience. Brittany reposa son portable sur le canapé et fronts les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Sa main s'éleva pour tourner la poignée de sa porte mais elle stoppa son geste en plein élan et son corps se raidit. Et si c'était Santana ?

La Latina avait essayé deux autres fois de la voir ces trois derniers jours, mais la blonde ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre ces fois-ci et se contentait de monter le volume de sa télévision au maximum lorsque les coups à sa porte se faisait trop insistant. Elle avait aussi bloquer le numéro de Santana suite aux appels et SMS incessants qu'elle recevait de sa part. Elle n'avait cependant lu ni écouter aucun de ses messages. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ourlait juste qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

Ses amis avaient bien sûrs tenter de la joindre aussi, mais elle voulait vraiment reste seule pendant encore une journée. Elle se sentait toujours ébranlées par ce qu'elle avait vu à l'appartement de Santana. Son ventre se tordit brusquement à la pensée de Quinn en train de gémir sous les caresses de la Latina, et elle se sentit trembler légèrement alors qu'elle inspirait profondément pour chasser ces insupportables images de sa tête. Sa dernière dispute avec Santana l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passée entre elles était remis en question.

Elle avait été jalouse auparavant. De Sugar, de cette fille avec qui la Latina avait pris un café, de Puck, de toutes les conquêtes aux noms inconnus qui étaient passées dans son lit. Mais Kurt avait raison. La seule personne dont elle avait vraiment eu peur et qui pouvait recevoir l'affection de Santana, c'était Quinn. Brittany s'était toujours sentie comme privilégiée dans le coeur de la Latina, et même si les sentiments de celle-ci pour elle la rendait encore confuse, elle savait que Santana l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde. Du moins c'était se qu'elle avait cru, mais une partie d'elle avait toujours inconsciemment eu peur de la relation entre la brune et Quinn.

Les liens qui les unissaient l'avaient toujours perturbé. Elles se connaissaient depuis 15 ans, elles travaillaient ensembles, et avaient cette étrange rapport d'amis/Ennemis qui rendait leur relation plus complexe à comprendre qu'elle ne devrait être. Mais ce qui dérangeait Brittany, c'était cette troublante compréhension qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre. Quinn et Santana se ressemblaient beaucoup de caractère, mais pas seulement. On avait l'impression que les deux jeûnes femmes ne pouvait se comprendre qu'entre elles, qu'elles ne se dévoilaient totalement qu'en la présence de l'autre,e et ça, Brittany avait du mal à le supporter certains jours. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse connaître des parties de Santana qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'était souvent demander si quelque chose s'était passée entre elles, mais n'avait osé le demander à Santana, effrayée par la possibilité que ses craintes soient fondées. C'était chose faite aujourd'hui. Elles couchaient ensembles. _Santana couchait avec Quinn_.

Brittany dû se couvrir précipitamment la bouche avec sa main pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment. Il sortit étouffé, et elle vacilla jusqu'à s'accouder à la porte sur laquelle les martèlements continuaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle l'avait suffisamment fait depuis trois jours. Elle en avait assez de verser des larmes pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait plus la peine.

Elle se ressaisit et respira profondément avant d'ouvrir sa porte, la posture rigide au cas où ce serait une personne indésirable. La jeûne fille soupira en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie, et elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Rachel s'engouffrait chez elle, l'air passablement énervée. Elle referma sa porte avec un soupir, sachant d'avance se qui allait se passer.

La diva posa rudement son manteau sur le bras du canapé et se retourna vers elle, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux brillant d'un éclat menaçant et typiquement _Berryèsque_.

-Brittany Susan Pierce, tu as exactement 30 secondes pour me dire se qui ne va pas chez toi ! ! La gronda-t-elle en soufflant sur sa frange brune.

Brittany ne répondit pas. Son regard parcourait attentivement le visage de sa meilleure amie, et elle fronça les sourcils devant son apparence. Rachel avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle paraissait plus petite et plus faible que d'habitude et quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait s'être réveiller. Une vague d'inquiétude la prit soudain et elle jeta un regard sociaux à la brunette qui arrêta de parler en voyant que la danseuse l'inspectait. Son corps se tendit légèrement, et elle prit une attitude défensive.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation.

-Tu as l'air … Mal. Lâcha finalement la blonde en fronçant d'avantage ses sourcils.

Elle vit la diva se tendre un peu plus, et ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux vacilla un instant.

-Tu t'es vu ? Répliqua sèchement Rachel avant de se mordre la lèvre en se rendant compte de la dureté de sa voix.

Brittany hocha de la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave, et elle poussa un long soupir. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle ressemblait. Et elle n'était pas en bon état à en juger par son teint pâle.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai … Quelques complications dans ma vies ces jours-ci. S'excusa tout de suite la brune en baissant le regard au sol.

-Tout comme moi … Souffla faiblement Brittany avant de s'écrouler dans son canapé et de se passer une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Alors, tu comptes tout garder pour toi ou tu te décide enfin à te confier à ta meilleure amie ? Lança doucement Rachel en s'asseyant à son tour sans la quitter des yeux.

Les yeux se rencontrèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Brittany vit que la diva s'inquiétait véritablement pour elle mais qu'elle ne la forcerait pas à parler si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait vraiment. Mais elle hésitait. Rachel venait d'accorder a confiance à Quinn. Brittany ne voulait pas être elle qui briserait ses espérances. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas cacher ça à sa meilleure amie. Elle opta pour une stratégie différente, quand elle se rappela soudain un apple qu'elle avait reçu de la brunette quelques jours plus tôt, et où Rachel avait semblé bouleversée.

-Je te raconterais tout, Rach'. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que tu passes en priorité. Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas rappelé après ton appel de la dernière fois, j'ai été trop prise dans mes proposer problèmes … Mais puisque tu es là, tu peux peut-être commencé par me dire se qu'il t'es arrivée pour avoir l'air aussi bouleversé. Dit-elle enfin en se tournant vers Rachel.

Il était là à nouveau. Le raidissement dans le corps de la diva. Brittany se sentit instantanément concernée et elle se pencha légèrement vers son amie pour pouvoir poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Mais Rachel ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête.

-Non, je … Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était rien. J'ai juste eu un coup de panique, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter l'autre jour. Dit-elle avec un sourire faible et très peu convainquant.

Brittany se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Rachel avait remit ses barrières. Bon sang, elle aurait dû la rappeler directement ! Mais avec toute l'historie de Santana et Quinn, elle avait complètement oublier son amie. La culpabilité l'atteint durement et elle pressa légèrement l'épaule de la brune.

-Rach', si quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas.

-Tout va bien, Brittany. Je t'assures. Répondit Rachel avec un faux sourire.

Mes ses traits tirés lui disait le contraire. La blonde se fit violence pour ne pas insister, mais elle savait qu'en ce moment, sa meilleure amie prenait facilement peur et se repliait sur elle-même jusqu'au point où elle pouvait se montrer désagréable même avec les personnes qui lui était chère. Il suffisait de se souvenir de sa dispute avec Finn et de ses haussements de ton lorsque Brittany posait trop de questions. La jeune femme soupira devant le nouveau refus de son amie et préféra lisser tomber. Elle savait que Rachel lui dirait tout, il suffisait d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se sente prête.

-Si on m'oubliais un peu et qu'on parlait de toi ,Brittany. Tu es celle qui évite tout le monde depuis trois jours et qui ressemble à un cadavre ambulant. Lança la diva en se raclant la gorge.

Brittany sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, et elle hésita de longues minutes avant de se décider si ou ou non elle devait le dire à Rachel. Elle était quasiment sûre que l'état catastrophique de sa meilleure amie avait à voir avec Quinn, et si elle lui disait pour Santana et la blonde, qu'est ce qui allait se passé ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher ça. Rachel était son amie, et elle refusait de la voir souffrir d'avantage à cause de Quinn.

-J'ai … J'ai surpris Quinn … Avec Santana. Bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Rachel fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Quinn … Etait chez Santana mercredi matin. Elles … Quinn était nue et ...

Le visage de la diva se transforma soudainement, et le peu de couleur qui y restait disparu aussitôt alors qu'une angoisse grandissante s'affichait dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Brittany, qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ? … Répéta Rachel d'une voix blanche.

-Elles … Rachel, elles ont passées la nuit ensembles … Souffla avec difficulté la blonde en voyant les mains de sa meilleure amie se mettre à trembler.

-_N-Non, c'est _… _Elle _… Elle n'aurait pas fait ça, elle … _Je _… Murmura-telle rapidement avec émotions alors sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Je … C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas quitté mon appartement depuis. J'étais trop choquée … Continua pourtant Brittany.

-Mais elle m'a dit… _N-Nous_ … Non, ce n'est pas possible …

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de la diva, et Brittany se mit à paniquer devant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

-Rachel ? …

-P-Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, alors que … Après se qu'elle m'a avouer … A-Après _ça _… ? Sanglota la brunette en mettant son menton sur ses genoux.

-Rach', qu'est ce qu'il y a ? …

-Elle … On s'est embrassé, Brittany … On s'est embrassé et on a … Elle semblait si sincère et … Et je ne p-pouvais plus résister et … Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça … ? ! S'étrangla brusquement la diva avant d'être secouer de sanglots.

Une vague de rage lui brûla les entrailles en comprenant enfin la réaction de Rachel. Elle l'attira contre elle et lui marmonna des paroles réconfortantes à l'oeille tout en la berçant doucement.

-Je l'ai cru … J-Je voulais y croire parce que … Et en fait elle couchait avec Santana … ? J-Je ne représente que ç-ça pour elle … ? Et j'ai pensé que peut-être … _J'ai trompé mon petit-ami pour elle ! _… M-Mon dieu, je suis u-une idiote … Pleura fortement la brune alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage blême.

-Rachel, je suis tellement désolée … Murmura la jeune danseuse d'une voix cassée.

La colère et la déception bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de son ventre, et elle serra la mâchoire pour se concentrer sur son amie qui tremblait contre elle. C'était à cause de ça que Rachel avait craquer au téléphone l'autre jour. Elle avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Quinn.

Elle resserra son éteint sur son amie et la tient fermement contre elle pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que les pleurs cessent.

-… Elle m'a dit qu'elle me voulait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait tout le temps à moi, qu'elle voulait m'embrasser, me toucher … Je suis conne de l'avoir cru … J'aurais dû la repousser quand elle m'a embrassé … Murmura faiblement la diva après s'être calmée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir … _**Je**_ ne pouvais pas savoir …

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Brittany ? … Qu'est ce que j'ai fait … ? Gémit doucement Rachel en enfouissant son visage dans le ventre de la blonde.

* * *

><p>Rachel s'en alla quelques heures plus tard. Brittany avait insisté pour qu'elle reste, mais elle avait préféré rentrer chez elle.<p>

La blonde se sentait dépassée par les événements. Tout partait en live dans leur vie, elle elles n'avaient aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Son portable se mit soudainement à vibrer, et Brittany se passa une main sur le visage avant de le prendre.

Elle se figea et une vague de colère l'envahit en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Sa main se crispa douloureusement sur son portable, et elle attendit plusieurs secondes avant de finalement décrocher.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans laisser le temps à la personne de la saluer.

Son ton était extrêmement dur, et elle s'en trouva un instant stupéfaite. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de mépris et de froideur envers quelqu'un.

_"Ho heu … Salut Brittany …"_ Murmura son correspondant avec une petite voix craintive.

-Je répète : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Un soupir lui parvint à l'oreille et elle s'en trouva énervée.

_"Brittany, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisses une chance de t'expliquer les faits. "_

L'interlocuteur parlait maladroitement, son hésitation était évidente.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes explications. Tout est très clair pour moi. La coupa abruptement Brittany.

_"Pourtant il faut que tu m'écoutes. L'autre matin … Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait. "_

-Pourquoi vous donnez la peine de vouloir me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passée entre vous deux ? Ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas. Lança sèchement la blonde.

_"Brittany, il faut vraiment que tu me crois quand je dis que rien ne s'est passée entre Santana et moi."_

-Je ne veux pas continuer cette discussion, Quinn. Alors ne m'appelle plus.

_"Parle au moins à Santana, elle ne mérite pas que tu l'ignore à ce point ! Surtout pour quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai !"_

La voix de Quinn avait monter d'un ton et elle semblait énervée à son tour. Cela irrita un peu plus Brittany.

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec elle. Et tu lui diras d'arrêter de me percécuter au téléphone ! Cracha-t-elle.

_"Tu es ridicule !"_

Brittany explosa.

-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE ME FICHAIT BIEN QUE VOUS BAISIEZ ENSEMBLES ! ! ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Il y eu un silence, puis la voix de Quinn retentit dans le téléphone, aussi froide que la glace.

_"Si tu t'en foutait vraiment, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça et tu te rendrais compte de la connerie que tu fais."_

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des leçons alors que tu n'arrives même pas à gérer tes problèmes avec Rachel ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence.

Quinn ne répondit pas, mais Brittany entendit distinctement son souffle se précipiter de l'autre côté du fil.

-Tu es vraiment une salope, Quinn. Tu le sais ça ? Rachel est venue chez moi à la limite de craquer, et quand je lui ai dit pour toi et Santana elle m'a tout raconter. Elle était dévastée, Quinn. Elle était complètement brisée, et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu la baises et après tu vas directement chez Santana pour un autre coup ? Putain tu me dégoûtes.

Un hoquet se fit entendre, et la voix de Quinn se fit entendre, totalement paniquée.

_" Je … P-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, merde ! ! Pourquoi ? ! … E-Elle … Putain de bordel de merde … Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça … ? "_

Quinn semblait au bord des larmes, et sa respiration haletante parvint aux oreilles de Brittany en moins d'une seconde.

-Tu ne la mérites pas, Quinn. Alors ne t'approches plus d'elle, et ne t'approche plus de moi non plus. Et c'est aussi valable pour Santana. Reprit -elle froidement.

_" E-Elle va me haïr pour un truc qui ne s'est même pas passée … Brittany, tu dois lui dire que je … ! "_

-Au revoir, Quinn. Trancha définitivement Brittany en raccrochant rapidement à son nez.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn ose l'appeler. Après se qu'elle avait fait à Rachel, après se qu'elle lui avait fait …!

Brittany poussa un cri de rage et partit prendre une douche pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais cela n'aida pas beaucoup.

Elle jura entre ses dents pendant que l'eau tombait sur son corps, maudissant les femmes qui avaient ébranlés la vie de sa meilleure amie et elle …

* * *

><p>Elle se retrouva vite confrontée une nouvelle fois à Santana.<p>

C'était un après-midi, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour déposer sa poubelle aux ordures. Elle ne fit pas attention au bruit de la porte de l'immeuble qui s'ouvrait, et jeta son sa dans la benne à ordure avant de se retourner.

Brittany se figea en se retrouvant face à face avec la Latina, et une boule se forma instantanément dans son estomac lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Son premier réflexe aurait été de l'ignorer et de remonter très vite jusqu'à son appartement si Santana ne lui avait pas soudainement barrée la route. Une vague de colère s'abattit sur elle alors que tout son corps se tendit en voyant l'air déterminé de la plus âgée. Elle savait que Santana allait encore essayé de la raisonner, mais ça ne prenait pas ! Brittany était furieuse. Qu'est ce que Santana ne comprenait pas dans la phrase " je ne veux plus te voir, je ne te crois pas" ? L'acharnement de la brune était une torture. Tout ce que voulait la blond,e s'était qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Il était lui était déjà extrêmement difficile de ne pas craquer à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans le couloir de leur immeuble, alors de se retrouver coincée avec elle, de devoir subir une nouvelle fois ses explications douteuses, c'était tout simplement trop.

Elle foudroya la Latina du regard en signe d'avertissement, mais la jeune femme ne sembla nullement affectée par la colère de Brittany et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, la mine grave.

-Tu ne peux pas me fuir éternellement, tu le sais ça non ? Siffla-t-elle avec froideur.

-Je ne fuis pas, Santana. Je ne supporte tout simplement pas de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi. Répliqua aussitôt la blonde.

Le visage de la Latina se décomposa rapidement, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était estompée pour laisser place à de l'irritation.

-J'ai essayé de ne pas te brusquer, mais je crois que les discutions posées, ça ne me réussit pas trop. Alors à partir de maintenant j'arrêtes de me la jouer fille compréhensive et je vais te forcer à m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Déclare durement la brune en se postant bien devant la cage d'escaliers.

-Quand est ce que tu comprendra que JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES EXPLICATIONS ? !

-Tu vas sérieusement continuer à m'ignorer ? Merde, Brittany ! Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais ? !

-Tu m'a menti pendant tout ce temps !

-Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne couche pas avec Quinn ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me crois pas à la fin ? S'exclama la Latina avec colère.

-Parce que c'est évident ! !

-Et qu'est ce qui est évident ? Dis-moi se qui te fais penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous ? Répliqua immédiatement Santana.

Comment osait-elle demander ça alors que la réponse était la raison même de leur éloignement ? !

-Elle était nue, Santana ! Elle était nue dans ton lit et toi aussi ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je venais de prendre une douche, et elle était en sous-vêtements !

-Ne me prends pas pour une conne !

-Mais c'est la vérité, putain ! On étaient bourrées et on s'est endormi dans mon lit ! On a rien fait !

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? J'en ai fini de te donner une chance !

-On est sensées être amies, Britt ! Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me croire ? Lâcha la brune avec un soupir découragée.

-Parce que je vous ai vu ! Je ne peux pas te croire quand j'ai eu la preuve sous les yeux !

Sa voix craqua en fin de phrase. Ses émotions reprenaient le dessus. La mâchoire de Santana se crispa dangereusement, et ses yeux se remplirent d'une colère non-contenue.

-Et puis pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à coeur ? Même si j'avais vraiment une relation avec Q, pourquoi ça t'énerverait autant ?

-Je … Commença Brittany, mais aucun mots ne sorti de sa bouche.

-Tu m'accuse de quoi exactement ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne voix pas de raison pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil.

-Ce … Le fait est que tu m'as caché ça ! J'étais ta meilleure amie et …! Se reprit rapidement la blonde.

-Et quoi ? Est ce que tu aimerais que je t'avertisse à chaque fois que je baises quelqu'un ? Est ce que tu veux une lsite détaillée de chaque personne qui passe dans mon lit ? Déclara Santana d'une voix tranchante.

Brittany tressaillit.

-Non, hein ? … Avec qui je couche ne te concerne pas, Britt. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Tu n'es pas ma petite-amie que je saches.

Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle pâlit rapidement.

-Alors dis-moi très clairement : pourquoi l'idée que je couche avec Quinn t'es-t-elle aussi insupportable ? … Demanda presque doucement la Latina avec une voix rauque.

- Je …

Brittany ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça même si elle savait parfaitement la réponse.

-Je vais te le dire … C'est parce que tu es jalouse, tout comme tu étais jalouse lorsque j'étais avec Sugar. Et tu préfères me fuir plutôt que d'y faire face. Murmura sèchement la Latina.

Sa tête lui tournait. Son coeur martelait contre sa poitrine à un rythme affolant. Ses muscles se crispaient si fort qu'elle commençait à avoir mal, mais elle n'y prit pas attention.

-J' ai tord ? Continua Santana en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à entrer dans son cercle personnel.

Brittany ne répondit toujours pas, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos alors qu'elle se sentait prise au piège.

-Réponds.

L'insistance de la Latina finit par la faire réagir, et une colère incroyable l'envahit brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! C'est tellement flagrant que je n'arrives pas à croire que tu oses dire le contraire ! S'exclama cyniquement la brune.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse !

-Putain mais de quoi tu as peur ? ! Qu'est ce que ça te coûte de l'avouer ? S'énerva soudain Santana.

-Tu dévies de la conversation ! On palre de toi et de Quinn, là ! S'empressa de dire la danseuse en se sentant dangereusement oppressée.

-Non, on parle de toi et de moi. On parle de nous et de notre amitié ! Est ce que tu veux vraiment que tout se finisse comme ça entres nous ? !

-Tu es la seule qui a tout gâchée !

-Peut-être bien. Peut-être que j'ai fait des conneries par le passé, que je t'ai blessé, que je me suis comporter comme la dernière des connes, et que je ne mérites pas notre amitié, mais cette fois-ci … Cette fois-ci je n'ai rien fait, et je te demande juste de me croire ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me crois, Britt !

Brittany avait l'impression d'une rupture, et ça lui serra encore plus le coeur. Elle non plus ne ovulait pas détruire leur amitié, elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire combien elle l'aimait, elle voulait la croire plus que tout, mais quelque chose au fond de son coeur lui susurrait que Santana recommencera à la faire souffrir, et sa tête lui rappelait sans cesse les images d'une Quinn nue et souriante dans les bras de la Latina.

-Je veux juste … Je veux juste que tu me donne de l'espace, Santana.

-Et après quoi ? … Tu t'éloigne, tu m'efface de tes contacts, tu fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé ? Dit la brune d'une voix amère.

La jeûne fille avait envie de pleurer.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter ça. Je suis une putain d'égoïste, et j'ai décidé que je n'abandonnerais pas. Ajouta Santana en tremblant légèrement.

-Pour l'instant je veux juste t'oublier, San ! Tu comprends ça ? ! S'écria désespérmeent Brittany.

Sa voix se brisa au surnom qui lui avait échappé.

-Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Je ne peux pas oublier se que toi et Quinn avez fait !

-Mais on a strictement rien fait, bordel ! !

-Et je ne suis pas la seule touchée par cette histoire, Rachel l'est également ! Et je ne supporte pas de voir ma meilleure amie dans cet état ! Répliqua violemment la blonde en serrant ses poings.

Santana sembla perdre un instant la capacité de parler, puis une ombre passa dans son regard et elle explosa.

-Ha parce que cette sale pute est venue pleurnicher dans tes jupes ? Ca c'est la meilleure ! Dit-elle d'une manière méprisante.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ! ! S'époumona avec fureur la jeune file.

-Je parlerais d'elle comme je le veux ! A cause d'elle, Quinn ressemble à une épave !

-Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer alors que la vie de Rachel par en vrille à cause d'elle ! !

-Ta pote n'est pas la seule à être touchée, je te signale ! ! Et ce n'est certainement pas Q qui est à blâmer pour ce coup-ci ! !

-Elle a embrassé Rachel, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle est en couple avec Finn ! Elle a profité de la situation et du fait qu'elle est confuse par tout ça !

-Ha ouais ? Est ce que tu sais au moins comment s'est terminée leur soirée ? Ou est ce que tu crois tellement en l'innocence de ta bestie que tu te fous de la vérité ? Répliqua durement Santana.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle ? S'énerva la blonde.

-Je te parle du fait que _Sainte Berry_ s'est barrée comme une putain de lâche de l'appartement de Q juste après avoir obtenue se qu'elle voulait ! Cracha la brune ver violence.

-_Qu'est ce que …_ S'exclama Brittany, choquée par cette information.

-T'as bien entendu. Ta meilleure amie a couché avec la mienne, et l'a abandonné comme un déchet sans lui donner d'explication.

-_Tu mens !_ Rachel n'aurait jamais fait ça ! S'empressa de dire la jeûne blonde.

-Alors pose-lui la question ! Demande-lui comment ça s'est vraiment passée cette nuit-là !

Brittany se retrouva muette. Il était vrai que la diva ne lui avait pas raconter en détail les événements de cette soirée …

-Je vais te le dire moi, ce qu'il s'est passé. Quinn a avoué à Berry qu'elle était attirée par elle, et elles ont fini par baiser sur le canapé de son salon, avant que le _Hobbit_ se casse en prenant une mine dégoûtée et en regardant Q comme si elle était un putain de monstre ! Ta copine s'est jetée sur elle comme une chienne en chaleur et la laisser comme une merde dés que ses envies ont été satisfaites ! Siffla méchamment la Latina.

-Je ne te crois pas, Rachel n'est pas comme ça. Murmura la jeune fille avec détermination.

Santana semblait sur le point de casser quelque chose.

-Ouais bien sûr tu ne me crois pas … Tu peux croire Rachel mais pas moi … Pourquoi, hein ? Moi aussi je suis ton amie ! Cette histoire entre moi et Quinn n'est que ta _putain_ d'imagination ! Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi _stupide !_

Brittany ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. La Latina se raidit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de dire. Elel fit un pas inconscient vers la blonde, son front plissée dans la culpabilité.

-Non Brittany, c'est pas ce que je … Souffla-telle d'une voix cassée.

-J'en ai assez entendu, Santana. La coupa froidement la danseuse avec les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tenta de forcer le passage vers l'escaliers mais le corps de Santana rencontra le sien et elle se mit à se débattre alors que ses deux poignets éaient fermement maintenus par la Latina.

-_Lâche-moi ! !_

-Je voulais pas dire ça, Britt. Je suis désolée, mais je me suis énervée, je ne le pensais pas ... S'excusa la brune.

-Je me fous de tes excuses ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! S'exclama vivement Brittany en foudroyant sa voisine du regard.

-Pour que tu fuis encore ? Certainement pas ! Répliqua aussitôt la brune tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir la plus jeune.

-Retourne voir tes pétasses et fous-moi la paix ! ! Craqua alors Brittany en gesticulant comme une diablesse.

Comme par enchantement, ses bras se retrouvèrent soudainement libre, et elle recula en haletant sans quitter la Latina des yeux. Santana serrait la mâchoire et son visage s'était considérablement refermée. Un frisson désagréable traversa le corps de la jeune blonde. Lentement, la brune se redressa, le corps rigide, et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Brittany. La douleur et la colère qu'elle pu sentir dans ce regard la pétrifia sur place, mais elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de la fixer méchamment.

- … C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? … Demanda Santana avec une voix dure.

-C'est ce que tu as l'habitude de faire, non ? _Tout résoudre par le sexe_. Répondit sèchement la blonde.

Elle vit que ses paroles avait frappé rudement la Latina. Un flash de douleur éclaira tout à coup le regard de Santana, mais son expression se fit tout de suite glaciale, et un masque d'indifférence se plaça sur son visage.

- … Ok. _J'ai pigé._ Dit-elle lentement d'un ton dénué d'émotions.

Le coeur de Brittany se fendilla lorsque la Latina lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter et qu'elle sorti de l'immeuble, la laissant désespérement furieuse et troublée par leur échange.

* * *

><p>Elle rentrait des courses lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un au détour de sa rue. Quelques poires tombèrent par terre et elle se pencha prestement pour les ramasser, mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard pour s'excuser, elle se figea littéralement. Santana la fixa avec des yeux impénétrables, une grand brun et une blonde exagérément maquillée à chaque bras.<p>

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis la Latina rompit le contact et tira les deux inconnus jusqu'à leur immeuble. Juste avant d'entrer, elle lança un regard froid à la blonde et lâcha d'une voix suffisamment forte :

-Tu avais raison, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Et elle disparut avec les deux personnes dans l'immeuble.

Une larme s'écrasa au sol, et Brittany resta assise pendant une longue minute, une douleur insoutenable l'élançant dans la poitrine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière elle, la fille blonde qui l'accompagnait gloussa et la tira vers le canapé sans lui laisser le temps d'enlever son manteau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent durement en chemin, et la langue de l'inconnue se frotta fiévreusement contre la sienne avant qu'elles ne basculent toutes les deux sur le canapé, la jeune fille à cheval sur ses cuisses tandis que les mains de Santana s'agrippait à ses hanches sans rompre le baiser. Le goût d'alcool et de cigarettes se mélangea dans sa bouche, et elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la fille jusqu'à se qu'un gémissement guttural vibra contre ses lèvres.

La Latina sentit soudainement deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, et elle décolla brièvement ses lèvres de celle de la blonde pour voir que l'homme s'était assis à leur côté et leur souriait tout en se collant bien à elles. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa langoureusement Santana qui répondit au mollement au baiser. Il commença à descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis les malaxa lentement alors qu'il se tournait vers l'autre fille pour l'entrainer dans un baiser chauffé.

L'esprit embrumée par l'alcool, Santana dériva ses mains vers les cuisses de la blonde et se laissa mordiller le cou par la jeûne fille après que celle-ci en eu fini avec le jeûne homme.

Elle essaya de profiter de chaque baisers, de chaque frottements, de chaque gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres des deux personnes contre elle, mais son esprit la ramenait toujours à un seul moment. Sa première fois avec Brittany. Elle repensait à ses mains sur son corps, à la lueur d'adoration qui avait traversé le regard de la blonde lorsqu'elle s'était débarrassée de son soutien-gorge, aux gémissements qu'elle avait poussé lorsque ses doigts étaient à l'intérieur d'elle, aux émotions si fortes et si pures qui l'avait fauché lorsque Brittany était venue dans un long cri de jouissance, ses yeux bleus papillonnant faiblement à la lueur de la lune. Elle repensait aux tendres étreintes entre elles, aux discutions joyeuses, aux baisers aussi doux que du velours, aux clins d'oeil malicieux durant les déjeuners, aux promenades au parc, et une bile amère lui monta à la gorge.

Elle se releva brusquement du canapé en repoussant les deux corps contre elle, le souffle court, et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sous le regard surpris des deux inconnus.

-_Cassez-vous _… Murmura-telle d'une voix rauque.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous ai dit de dégager. Répéta froidement la brune.

Le jeûne homme parut aussi scandalisé que la jeune femme, mais en voyant la lueur de mort que leur jeta la Latina, il soupira et tira sa compagne par le bras.

Santana entendit les injures marmonnée par la jeûne fille mais n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à tenter d'effacer les flashs de sa mémoire.

Elle resta debout pendant une longue minute après que la porte ai claqué derrière eux, puis elle s'effondra lourdement sur son canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains, la respiration saccadée par des émotions trop difficiles à contrôler. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire alors que son coeur se remit à se fissurer lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. _Elle était un putain de gâchis._

- _Merde … _Souffla-t-elle faiblement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Brittany :<strong>_

Cela faisait 1 mois depuis cette nuit où la Latina avait ramené deux inconnus chez elle, conduisant Brittany à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. 1 mois depuis qu'elles s'étaient parlées, 1 mois durant lequel elles s'étaient royalement ignorées. La vie semblait passée insupportablement lentement sans Santana à ses côtés. Brittany essayait pourtant d'oublier la Latina. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Rachel et Kurt, cette dernière ayant terminée ses apparitions à Broadway pour la saison.

La jeûne diva avait elle aussi décidée d'avancer. Elle et Finn avait finalement trouvés un appartement sur New York et s'étaient décidés à déménager le mois prochain. En apparence, Rachel avait l'air heureuse, mais Brittany remarquait parfois ,dans des moments de faiblesse, que ses yeux se faisaient ternes et qu'elle pensait à Quinn, et c'est là que la blonde se rendait compte que son bonheur n'était qu'une façade. La blonde détestait ces moments-là, parce que cela la ramenait automatiquement à sa propre faiblesse … Santana. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient convenus d'un commun accord de ne plus reparler des deux personnes qui étaient la raison de leur mal-être. Cela faisait remonter en elles trop de peine et de douleur …

Quinn avait tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois Rachel, mais celle-ci avait bloqué le numéro.

Quelque chose de bien était cependant ressortie de tout ça. Sam, avec qui elle avait sympathisé pendant une soirée organisée chez Mercedes, et qui était devenue rapidement son deuxième meilleur ami. Ses blagues de mauvais goût et sa timidité naturelle le rendait adorable et permettait à la blonde de ne pas penser aux choses qu'elles avaient perdues. Il se comportait avec elle comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et avait été là lors de ces instants de faiblesse, lorsque Rachel ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour la consoler. Il était comme un rempart contre la tristesse.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas la blonde de pleurer de temps en temps, lorsque les souvenirs des moments passés avec Santana devenaient affreusement douloureux.

La Latina avait repaires son attitude de garce et de bourreaux des coeurs, traînant tout les soirs dans les rues accompagnée d'une fille ou d'un homme différent. Elle ne parlait même plus avec Kurt et Blaine, et s'affichait ouvertement avec ses conquêtes pendant que Brittany travaillait au **Dalton Coffee**. La jeune fille savait très bien que s'était pour elle que Santana amenait ces personnes exclusivement dans ce café. Elle savait que son commentaire sur ces plan-cul avait profondément touché la brune, mais pourquoi devait-elle subir leur affichage ? Pourquoi la Latina se montrait-elle aussi cruelle ? …

Brittany aurait dû passée à autre chose. Elle aurait dû avancer et oublier définitivement l'amitié éphémère qu'elle avait entretenu avec l'autre jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Ses sentiments étaient encore douloureusement présent, la rongeant à petit feu. Elle ne comprenait pas, après tout se qu'avait fait la Latina, pourquoi son coeur battait si fort lorsqu'elle la voyait par hasard en train de faire ses courses, ou bien lorsqu'elle s'habillait avec un de ses shorts moulant. En fait si, elle comprenait parfaitement. Parce que malgré tout, Santana était magnifique, et que les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle hantait son esprit et la torturait lentement jour après jour.

Même si le comportement de Santana prouvait qu'en fait, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé malgré leur amitié, Brittany ne pouvait pas totalement se convaincre que la douce et gentille Latina qu'elle avait connue n'existait pas. Et ça l'énervait tellement. Elle devrait se faire à l'idée que la Latina était restée tout ce temps la même que celle de leur première rencontre, mais son coeur s'y refusait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que la jeûne femme envers qui elle avait tout ces sentiments était véritablement cette personne froide et sans coeur.

Alors elle continuait à ressentir cette jalousie dévorante lorsqu'elle la voyait avec une autre femme, avec un autre homme. Elle les haïssait pour afficher ce petit sourire fier lorsque la Latina les tiraient jusqu'à son appartement. Elle détestait que d'autres puisse profiter de Santana, elle détestait chaque contact entre son ancienne amie et ces parfaits inconnus. Ca la rendait folle. Elle gardait une profonde rancune envers sa voisine, mais en même temps … Rien ne pouvait effacer les sentiments forts qu'elle éprouvait pour la belle brune.

Tout ça était mal, alors elle avait rompu avec Artie une semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas compris au début, mais quand la blonde lui avait dit qu'il y avait queqlu'un d'autre, il avait changé de regard, et il avait froidement demander si Santana valait vraiment le coup de rompre avec lui. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, la culpabilité la plongeant dans une rivière de dégoût de soi qui avait doubler de volume depuis quelques semaines. Leur rupture l'avait bouleversée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et il lui avait fallu une journée entière pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle avait eu peur que Mike et les autres amis de Artie ne la juge, mais ils avaient tous acceptés l'annonce et n'avait pas accablés Brittany. Sam bien sûr avait été là pour la soutenir émotionnellement, et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle avait enfin intégrée la troupe de danse avec Mike, et ils travaillaient maintenant d'arrache-pied pour les spectacles d'hiver qui allaient se tenir au Grand Amphithéatre de Los Angeles. Danser avait fait office d'échappatoire pour Brittany. Elle arrivait à évacuer tout ses problèmes lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, et n'arrêtait qu'à épuisement.

Elle, Rachel, Finn et Sam avait décidé d'aller en boîte ce soir. Ils arrivèrent vers 1h du matin, déjà un peu ivre, et firent patiemment la queue avant d'arriver devant le vigile. Il lui suffit de jeter un oeil au décolleté plongeant de Rachel et au sourire coquin de la blonde pour que l'home les laisse passer. Finn sembla furieux que sa copine ai attiré l'attention du vigile car il enleva sa veste et la posa sans attendre sur les frêles épaules de la diva en bougonnant. Rachel soupira et retira vite le vêtement en répliquant qu'elle avait trop chaud, et ils se dirigeant tous vers une table vide au coin de la salle. La boîte de nuit était déjà rempli, et une foule importante de trémoussait sur la piste au rythme d'une musique electro.

Sam me fit une place à ses côtés et se pencha vers les autres pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre par-dessus le son.

-Je vais aller nous chercher des verres, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Un vodka coca pour moi. Répondit Finn.

-Tequila Sunrise. Demanda Rachel.

-La même chose, s'il te plaît. Dit à son tour la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-Ok !

-Attends, je vais t'accompagner ! Déclara Brittany en se levant à sa suite.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le bar et commandèrent les boissons, avant de revenir à leur table et de boire joyeusement leur verre en trinquant. Sam avait pris un gin Tonic, et ils ne furent pas long avant d'aller chercher des nouveaux verres. Chacun bu sa deuxième boisson tout en discutant de tout et de rien, appréciant l'ambiance du lieu. Bientôt, Brittany voulu danser et tira avec une petite moue son ami par le bras. Sam rigola et la subit sur la piste de danse et bousculant un peu les gens au passage pour se faire une place. Une nouvelle chanson commença, et Brittany poussa un cri de joie avant de se mettre en mouvement contre l'autre blond qui sourit largement face à la bonne humeur de son amie.

Il furent rapidement rejoinds par Rachel et Finn, et ils se mirent en cercle en riant face à la nervosité du petit-ami de la diva. Il était un danseur effroyable, mais peu importait. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser, et Finn offrait un spectacle extrêmement drôle à regarder. Rachel éclata de rire en le voyant rougir malgré l'obscurité lorsqu'il entama un étrange mouvement de bras qui fit tiquer Brittany, et tous explosèrent de rire alors que le grand garçon grommelait devant l'hilarité de ses amis. Ils continuèrent à bouger sur les musiques pendant un certain temps, Rachel essayant de ne pas se faire écraser les pieds par son géant de petit-copain et Brittany pouffant doucement devant la mine ennuyée qu'affichait sa meilleure amie devant l'incompétence de Finn.

Elle se tourna vers Sam et s'approcha de lui en souriant jusqu'à se qu'elle sente les mains du blond se poser sur sa taille, et elle commença à onduler doucement contre lui. Elle sentit le sourire du jeûne homme contre son cou, et elle bougea en cadence avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de sexuelle dans leur danse, ils profitaient juste de la musique et du moment présent sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Et puis elle considérait Sam comme son frère, et elle était sûre que le garçon la voyait de la même manières. Et puis il aimait à la folie mercedes, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs.

Soudain, Sam se cogna contre quelqu'un, se qui les stoppa dans leur danse. Le blonde se retourna pour présenter ses excuses, mais il se figea dés qu'il se retrouva face à la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Intriguée, Brittany se décala pour sortir de l'ombre de Sam et elle se raidit à son tour alors que son coeur manqua à un battement. Santana sembla surprise par la présence du garçon, puis ses yeux voyagèrent vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il y eu un instant de flottement entre eux, jusqu'à se que Sam se racle précipitamment la gorge pour rompre l'atmosphère pesante. La Latina cligna des yeux et s'arracha enfin de ceux de Brittany, se qui permit à la blonde de respirer à nouveau. Mais la tension demeurait atrocement présente, et les deux jeûnes filles ne se détendirent pas pour autant.

-Euh … Salut Santana. Lança prudemment Sam en tentant un sourire crispé.

La brune le fixa un instant, l'air choquée, puis elle reprit lentement ses esprits avant de dire d'une manière nonchalante :

-Ouais salut … Heu désolée, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Sam sembla décontenancé par la question. Certes ils n'avait pas fait beaucoup de soirée ensemble mais il savait que Santana connaissait son nom. Ne voulant pas faire de scandale, il lui répondit poliement.

-Sam. On s'est déjà vu plusieurs fois chez Brittany et Mike.

-Ha ouais, _Trouty Mouth_ ! Lança avec un ricanement la Latina.

Elle était de toute évidence ivre. Le surnom fit froncés les sourcils à Brittany et surpris le jeune homme qui toucha ses lèvres avec un sourcils haussé.

Une main se posa sur l'avant-bras de la blonde qui sursauta au contact, et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Rachel qui la fixait avec un air intterogateur.

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêtés de danser ? Est ce qu'il y a un probe … _Santana ? _S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en reconnaissant la personne qui leur faisait face.

Elle ne semblait pas heureuse de la revoir, c'était plus que visible à la manière dont elle pinça ses lèvres ensembles.

La posture de Santana, qui était déjà tendue, se tendit un peu plus en remarquant la jeûne femme qui venait d'apparaitre. Ses yeux se firent très froids.

-_Berry._ Toujours accompagnée de ton petit chien à se que je vois ! Dit-elle en désignant vaguement Finn d'un geste désabusé de la main.

Le jeune homme prit un air confus mais eu la bonne idée de froncer les sourcils. Rachel quand à elle serra les poings.

-Je te prierais d'appeler mon _petit-ami_ par son prénom. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

-Lequel , Finnocence ? Finnobèse ? Finnbécile ? Ou alors tu préfère celui utilisée par _Quinn_, Frankensteen ? … La railla la brune en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude provocante.

Un hoquet étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Rachel ,et elle pâlit dangereusement. Le corps de Brittany se tendit et elle jeta un regard noir à la brune qui sourit méchamment à la réaction de la jeûne diva.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, tu veux peut-être de ses nouvelles ?

Non,, Rachel ne voulait certainement pas entendre parler de Quinn, mais cela ne sembla pas toucher la Latina qui repris impitoyablement :

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est une loque humaine. Elle ne dort presque plus, elle pleure sans arrêt, et elle passe ses nuits à tourner de bar en bar en se saoulant jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse s'endormir sans faire de cauchemars._Tu l'as bousillé, Berry. _

Brittany sentit sa meilleure amie se mettre à trembler violemment à côté d'elle, et elle fit un pas en avant pour signifier à Santana de se taire. Mais la main de Sam lui retint le poignet et secoua négativement la tête. La blonde serra sa mâchoire mais ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager.

Les yeux de Santana se rétrécirent dangereusement en tombant sur leur main liée, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tournait cette fois-ci son attention sur Brittany.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien remise. Tu sors avec Bouche de mérou maintenant ? Il en a eu assez de sa grosse gorille et a décidé de se taper sa soeur jumelle ? Siffla-t-elle en esquissant une grimace équivoque.

Sam resserra son emprise sur sa main en sentant le corps de la blonde vibré de colère, et il se contenta d'inspirer profondément avant de prendre la parole :

-Ca a été un plaisir de te revoir Santana, mais je crois qu'on voudrait continuer à danser sans problèmes.

Santana plissa des yeux et le fixa avec mépris, puis elle soupira exagérément. Brittany la foudroya du regard et se colla une fois de plus à Sam en se glissant sensuellement contre lui cette fois-ci. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait que Santana la regarde faire ça. Elle jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule et ne fut pas surprise de trouver le regard rempli de jalousie de la Latina posé sur eux. Ses hanches se frottèrent négligemment contre le bassin du jeûne homme, et elle prit d'elle-même les mains de Sam pour venir les poser sur ses propres cuisses.

Elle vit la brune fulminée, avant qu'elle ne tangue légèrement vers le centre de la piste et n'empoigne une jeune femme rousse par la taille avant de la tirer contre elle. Brittany fronça les sourcils en voyant la surprise de la rousse, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'un sourire n'orne son visage et qu'elle vienne se coller contre Santana.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac lorsque la Latina commença un déhanchement incroyablement sexuelle contre la jeune inconnue, et elle parti se coller dans son dos avant de plonger dans son cou, les yeux de la rousse papillonnant alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

Le sang de Brittany bouillit dans ses veines et sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il était plus grand que Sam, et son eau de cologne l'atteignit désagréablement tandis qu'elle se frottait contre lui sans pudeur. Ses mains partirent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et elle sentit bientôt les mains de l'homme erré sur son corps. Elle vit vaguement Sam qui dansait un peu plus loin avec une brune et qui la regardait avec inquiétude, mais elle retourna vite à se qu'elle faisait avant de rouvrir les yeux.

L'inconnu avec qui elle dansait s'était placé en face d'elle, et elle se rendit brusquement compte de la proximité de leur corps. Il n'était pas moche, avec sa jolie fossette au coin de la bouche. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux jeûnes femmes qui dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre à quelques mètres d'elle, et sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'elle vit la bouche de la Latina se poser fiévreusement contre le cou de la rousse qui prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir. Santana releva soudainement ses yeux , et leur regard s'accrochèrent pendant une seconde. Elle la suite fut assez floue.

Brittany se retrouva brusquement à embrasse avidement le jeune homme qui dansait avec elle, leur langue bataillant frénétiquement ensembles dans un rythme endiablé. Elle mordit méchamment la lèvre du garçon qui poussa un gémissement guttural, et elle sentit ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle le repoussa violemment et s'essaya rapidement la bouche, le souffle court, avant de revenir précipitamment à l'endroit où Santana et cette fille dansaient. Elles n'étaient plus là.

Brittany regarda partout autour, et elle aperçu la rousse s'engouffrer dans les toilettes des filles, tirée par la main d'une personne qu'elle ne pu pas voir à cause du monde qui les entourait.

Elle inspira profondément, l'esprit vide, et retourna vers Sam. Le garçon arrêta de danser et la tira vers leur table, la mine concernée.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Brittany ne répondit pas et fixa Rachel et Finn en train de danser maladroitement sur la piste.

-Britt, tu m'inquiète, dis quelque chose !

-… Je vais bien ,Sam.

Sa voix était étrangement rauque.

-Tu n'en a pas l'air. Tu devrais peut-être aller te rafraîchir.

Elle hocha de la tête et se leva lentement pour se faire un trajet jusqu'aux toilettes. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine une sensation écrasante la submergeant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des toilettes. Elle hésita avant de pousser la prote, puis elle souffla faiblement et entra.

Se qu'elle entendit la précipita dans une douloureuse descente aux Enfers.

-_Ho putain, oui … !_ _Fuck_ juste là, _baise-moi ! Yeeeeees … _Gémit une voix féminine juste avant qu'un corps ne soit apparemment plaquer contre le mur d'une cabine.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Brittany, et un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'elle ne plaque une main contre sa bouche et qu'elle ne sorte précipitamment des toilettes. Sa vision était floue, et elle marcha en trébuchant jusqu'à l'endroit où Sam l'attendait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer, et elle hoqueta difficilement alors que tout son corps était parcouru par des millions de frissons. Elle aperçu finalement ses amis un peu plus loin, et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle s'effondrait misérablement dans les bras du blond.

-Mon dieu, Brittany ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua frénétiquement sa tête et gémit pathétiquement alors que la manches du jeune homme s'imprégnait de larmes.

-On va te raccompagner chez toi. Déclara soudainement Rachel en prenant leur manteau.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et Brittany se laissa traîner en dehors de la boîte, le coeur brisée.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience dés qu'ils furent sortis.

Elle ne vit donc pas la porte des toilettes se rouvrirent brusquement pour laisser apparaître deux jeunes filles passablement débraillées, la rousse tirant par la main une grande blonde aux yeux verts qui pouffa avant de lui mettre la main aux fesses et de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de la tirer sur la piste de danse.

Un peu plus loin au bar, cachée par la foule, Santana fixait avec un regard éteint le verre de vodka tonic qu'elle tenait à la main, puis elle l'avala cul-sec et le reposa à côté des quatre autres verres vides alors qu'une douleur infinie traversait ses yeux d'habitude brûlant de vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààààààààà Santana n'était pas celle dans les toilettes ! Et hop ! Encore un malentendu ! NIARK.<strong>

**Reviews ? … Non ? … J'ai mis trop de temps à l'écrire alors vous me punissez en ne commentant pas ? … XD**

**Alors le threesome était un threesome inachevé, comme vous avez pu le constater, mais en même temps vous croyiez sérieusement que j'aurais écrit une scène avec soit Puck, soit Santana, soit Rachel, soit Quinn soit Brittany ? **

**Puck et Santana se sont disputés, ainsi que Santana avec Brittany, que Rachel avec Quinn, et puis Santana et Quinn ne coucheront jamais ensembles ! Allons,allons, je n'allais pas compliqué encore plus les histoires amoureuses. ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus court, mais je penses que le gros CHOC dans ce chapitre vous fera oublier sa longueur… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà le chapitre 20, ce week-end, comme je l'avais promis ! !**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos encouragements, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vois que ma boîte mail est pleine. :D**

**Hahaha je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a au moins 200 commentaires sur les 500 qui me demande "quand est ce que tu publies le nouveau chapitre ? ! On va te tuer, hyyyyyyyaaaaah ! " XD**

**J'ai décidé que ce chapitre sera consacré aux points de vue des autres personnages ( Brittany étant au départ la protagoniste de l'histoire).**

**Vous pourrez donc enfin savoir se que pense Kurt sur le Brittana ! ^^**

**Il y a aussi du Rachel, du Quinn et du Santana. **

**On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Quinn et Santana.**

**Bon, j'arrêtes de parler (d'écrire ?) et je vous laisses découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Je vous mets pas le résumé du chapitre précédent, je penses qu'il est encore frais dans vos têtes. ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Santana s'était réveillée ce matin avec un horrible mal de crâne, et même les deux cachets d'aspirine qu'elle avait pris au petit-déjeuner n'avaient pas pu faire entièrement disparaître les effets dévastateurs d'une nuit trop arrosée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pu avaler le moindre morceau de son croissant, son estomac protestant violemment contre la perspective d'un aliment à digérer alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa soirée mouvementée. La jeune femme s'était forcée à aller au bureau bien que sa tête et son ventre lui rappelait sans cesse combien c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne voulait pas manquer un jour de travail pour la seule raison qu'elle avait un peu trop bu la veille.

Et bien, ce n'était pas la seule raison de son état pitoyable. Sa rencontre avec Brittany avait rouvert ses blessures, et elle avait fini sa nuit à pleurer sur le comptoir du bar à marmonner des paroles incohérentes pour les rares personnes qui étaient restées comme elle jusqu'à la fermeture de la boîte. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait eu la force de rentrer chez elle, ni comment elle avait réussi à ne pas aller frapper à la porte de la blonde. Parce qu'elle avait failli le faire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de s'être arrêtée au niveau de l'appartement de Brittany, et qu'elle avait levé la main vers la porte. Mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment en soupirant et avait tangué jusqu'à sa propre porte pour ensuite allé s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir en moins de deux minutes.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Outre le fait qu'elle avait pris la cuite la plus mémorable de tout les temps ( elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas vomir), c'était surtout de voir Brittany aussi indifférente face à elle qui l'avait ébranlé. Elle savait qu'elle la fuyait et qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, mais de la voir au bras de cette bouche en forme de banane, à danser avec lui de cette manière, Santana avait eu du mal à ne pas s'avancer vers eux pour les séparer et pour dire que la blonde était sienne. La Latina soupira et arrêta un instant de signer les contrats qui se trouvaient sur sa table avant de fermer les yeux et de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

Elle devait absolument arrêter de penser de cette façon. C'était fini. Même si son inconscient refusait toujours la vérité, Brittany avait été très claire. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle. Le mois passé en était la preuve. 30 _putains_ de jours depuis leur dernier face à face. Du moins, jusqu'à hier soir …

Dés qu'elle avait reconnu la jeune fille derrière Sam, son pouls s'était accéléré d'une manière affolante, et elle n'avait pas pu retenir l'expression de choc qui s'était peint sur son visage. Elle avait voulu faire quelque chose, s'enfuir, faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à danser, dire juste "salut" et s'éloigner rapidement d'eux, n'importe quoi, mais l'alcool qui circulait dans son sang à ce moment-là avait décidé pour elle de se qu'elle allait dire. Elle s'était grossièrement comportée avec Sam en le traitant avec autant d'indifférence et de mépris, mais elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Ce retrouver face à la blonde aussi brusquement l'avait perturbé, et sa seule manière de réagir face à ça était de se comporter en garce.

Et puis Berry était arrivée, et son venin s'était instantanément dirigé vers elle. Elle avait remarquer que Brittany semblait sur le point de prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie, et que sa colère contre elle allait s'amplifier si elle insultait Rachel, mais Santana ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle avait eu un flash d'une Quinn dévastée, et sa colère contre la diva s'était enflammée. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne avec ses amis. Que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. En fait, les deux seules personnes pour laquelle elle avait ressenti ce besoin de protection étaient Brittany et Quinn.

La Latina posa son stylo et serra la mâchoire à un souvenir particulièrement précis du lycée. Elle se souvint de la haine débordante et de la colère qui l'avait traversé ce jour-là, sur le terrain de football … Elle se souvint des cris, du sang sur ses poings, de la satisfaction qui accompagnait chaque coups sur le visage tordu de douleur de Finn, de sa rage lorsque deux mains l'avait tiré désespérément en arrière et qu'une voix tremblante l'avait supplié de s'arrêter, de l'incompréhension lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la personne qui l'empêchait de frapper à nouveau le Quaterback était Quinn, de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la blonde l'avait serré contre elle en répétant de s'arrêter alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle se souvint des halètements de douleurs du garçon gisant par terre alors que ses coéquipiers se précipitaient vers eux et que le Coach s'approchait en hurlant vers elle, elle se souvint des tremblements qui avait parcouru le corps de Quinn lorsqu'enfin la Latina arrêta d'essayer de se ruer à nouveau vers Finn, elle se souvint de la manière dont sa gorge s'était serrée en voyant son amie relâchée sa prise sur elle, et comment elle avait soudainement enlacée Quinn dans une étreinte tandis que les sanglots de la blonde s'intensifiaient …

Jamais elle ne pourrait pardonné à Finn Hudson pour se qu'il avait fait. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Berry de faire souffrir son amie. Ironique que les deux seules personnes qui étaient capables de faire du mal à Quinn sortent ensembles et qu'ils réapparaissent brutalement dans sa vie après toutes ces années.

Alors oui, elle n'avait aucun remords à avoir dit tout ça au Hobbit. Après le coups foireux qu'elle avait fait à Quinn, Santana ne pouvait pas laisser la brunette partir sans qu'elle ne réalise se qu'elle avait provoqué. Sa haine envers Hudson ne s'était pas estompée, mais au moins elle avait réussi pour le moment à rester relativement calme lorsqu'il se trouvait en face d'elle. Pour Rachel, _c'était différent_. Parce qu'elle s'était mis à apprécier la jeune femme. Malgré ses attitudes de diva, malgré son insupportable voix et ses airs de miss je-sais-tout, Santana avait petit à petit commencé à la trouver vivable. Quinn n'avait jamais aimé Finn. _Mais elle aimait Rachel_, ce qui rendait les choses nettement plus profondes et douloureuses. Et puis elle avait découvert se qui liait Q à la brunette, et à partir de là tout était parti en vrille.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient indéniablement attirées l'une vers l'autre, et pourtant rien ne leur paraissaient aussi douloureux que s'éprouver cette attirance. C'était la seconde fois que Santana voyait son amie dans un tel état de trouble et de vulnérabilité. La seconde fois après l'histoire Finn/ Beth / Puck … Sauf que ce fut encore plus difficile à regarder. Parce que Quinn était adulte maintenant. Parce qu'elle s'était considérablement endurcie durant toutes ces années et que la simple réapparition de Rachel Berry dans sa vie avait suffit à détruire tout ce que la blonde avait réussit à mettre en place.

Parce que Quinn avait haï la diva auparavant, qu'elle la haïssait pour lui faire ressentir ça, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais dû éprouver ça pour Beth. Elle avait aimé sa fille, elle l'aimait toujours, même si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis 6 ans. Mais avec Rachel … Elle ne contrôlait rien, et ça l'effrayait.

_Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel. _

Et Santana savait par expérience combien l'amour pouvait faire souffrir si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Son amie ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais elle le savait. On ne pouvait pas être aussi démolie si ce n'était pas de l'amour. Et ça la mettait dans un état impossible à définir. Sa meilleure amie et elle était désespérément amoureuses de deux filles qui rendaient toutes possibilités de réconciliation à néant. Elle en aurait bien ri si son coeur ne se serrait pas aussi douloureusement dans sa poitrine sur cette pensée.

Quinn Fabray, pom-pom girl en chef, et Santana Lopez, _Badass_ incontestée, voient leur amour écrasé par Rachel Berry, la loseuse de Mc Kingley High, et par Brittany Pierce, la nouvelle fille venue des fin fonds de l'Ohio … _Pathétique_.

Elle était ivre lorsqu'elle avait percuté Sam. Il n'avait donc pas été difficile de sortir touts ces reproches et de se comporter comme une garce avec les amis de la blonde. Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin en étant sobre, balancer des insultes étaient presque comme une seconde nature, mais face à Brittany, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de se montrer condescendante si elle n'avait pas bu. Elle avait su dés l'instant où les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche que son ancienne amie allait lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Santana avait ressenti un coup de poignards en plein coeur lorsque le regard haineux de la jeune danseuse s'était posé sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité, mais ça faisait tout de même mal que ce regard-là soit dirigé contre elle …

Et puis Brittany avait dansé avec Sam, puis avec ce gars. La Latina avait vu rouge et elle avait réagi sur l'instinct en empoignant cette fille dans la foule. Elle avait à peine pris le temps de regarder son visage qu'elle s'était collée dans son dos et avait entreprit de lui lécher le cou. Les vapeurs d'alcool lui avaient montés à la tête et tout se qu'elle pensait en cette instant était de montrer à Brittany se qu'elle perdait. C'était puérile, c'était dégueulasse, mais l'affichage de la blonde avec cet inconnu avait fait monter en elle une colère telle qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à se qu'elle faisait.

Et son monde s'était écroulée quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de plonger dans les yeux d'un bleu électrique qu'une paire de lèvres s'était collée à celles de Brittany, et le visage de la blonde avait disparu derrière le corps imposant de l'homme avec lequel elle dansait. Santana avait arrêté de bouger contre sa partenaire, les yeux écarquillées dans la douleur. Son esprit s'était vidé et tout se qu'elle pouvait voir était Brittany qui embrassait goulûment un inconnu à quelques mètres de là. Elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose éclatait à l'intérieur d'elle ,et elle s'était rapidement arrachée de cette insupportable vision en leur tournant le dos pour aller vers le bar.

La rousse avait essayer de la ramener sur la piste mais elle lui avait sèchement répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas danser avec une mocheté comme elle, auquel la rousse avait répondu par un beau doigt d'honneur avant d'aller voir une grande blonde et de lui chuchoter un truc à l'oreille avant qu'elles ne partent vers les toilettes.

Elle s'était assis au bar et était restée immobile pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le regard dans le vide. Puis elle avait commandé un verre, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite. Elle avait voulu oublier. Oublier que Brittany avait embrassé ce mec, oublier la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait traversé comme des milliers d'aiguilles lorsqu'elle avait vu le langue de sa voisine se glisser contre les lèvres de l'inconnu, oublier à quel point son coeur semblait avoir été réduit en miettes, oublier … Alors elle avait continué à boire, jusqu'à se qu'elle éclate en sanglots sous le regard surpris et quelque peu désemparé du barman. Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle buvait trop. Mais l'alcool, ajouté à toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti dans la soirée, c'était juste trop.

Elle avait quitté la boîte vers 5h du matin, et s'était péniblement traînée vers son immeuble avant de s'endormir profondément dans son lit. 2h plus tard, son réveil sonnait, et le mal de tête qui l'accompagnait n'arrangea pas son état de fatigue extrême.

Alors la voilà maintenant avachie sur son bureau, des cernes visibles sous les yeux, ses traits tirés dans une expression de tristesse et de souffrance qui avait sans doute alertés ses employés. Une de ses assistances lui apporta une tasse de café fumant, et elle redressa la tête avec un faible hochement de tête avant de prendre la tasse et de boire une gorgée pour tenter de se réveiller. Une douleur lui martelait les tempes, mais c'était soutenable. Sa porte transparente se referma derrière la jeûne femme, et elle bu lentement son café, les yeux dans le vague. Elle parcouru la grande pièce où une vingtaine de gens s'affairaient à taper sur leur ordinateur, tous occupés à essayer de remettre l'entreprise en marche. Santana soupira et son regard se posa automatiquement sur le bureau situé juste en face du sien, séparé seulement par la baies vitrée qui prouvait ainsi que le bureau du patron - le sien - était là.

Quinn portait ses lunettes de vue et semblait profondément plongé dans son travail, ses sourcils froncés dans une attitude concentrée. Ses jambes étaient croisées et son pied battait dans l'air ,comme un tic nerveux, et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune. Il était tellement amusant d'observer les mimiques que prenaient la blonde lorsqu'elle travaillait. Comme par exemple lorsqu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palet avec exaspération, réflexe de son ancienne vie de HBIC …

Santana arrêta de sourire et prit une mine préoccupée en voyant les cernes violettes de son amie. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'elle les avaient, conséquence du silence prolongé de Rachel. Ses appels ne trouvaient jamais son destinataire, mais Quinn n'avait pas abandonné contrairement à la Latina. Elle continuait à l'appeler inlassablement, lui laissant de nombreux messages, la priant de bien vouloir la rappeler. Mais la brunette ne répondait jamais. Santana s'étonnait devant la détermination de son amie d'enfance. Elle ne perdait pas espoir, elle voulait se battre pour Rachel. Mais la Latina avait peur que cela ne plonge encore plus Quinn dans une spirale de déceptions et d'attentes qui finiront par la détruire définitivement. Et elle savait qu'elle serait la personne qui ramasserait les morceaux.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour son amie, elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. La brune ne lui avait jamais dit, parce qu'elle n'était pas bonne dans la démonstration de ses sentiments, mais elle espérait vraiment que Quinn trouvera un jour quelqu'un qui l'aimera et ne la lâchera jamais. Et elle n'était pas sûre que Berry soit cette personne. Soyons réaliste, la jeune femme ne quittera jamais son idiot de petit-ami, peu importe combien elle aimait Quinn. _Elle était lâche_. Elle était lâche et elle était égoïste pour avoir coucher avec Quinn, pour l'avoir abandonner, et pour ne pas lui donner de nouvelles depuis 1 mois.

Quinn avait dit à Santana que Rachel croyait qu'elles avaient couchées ensembles parce que Brittany lui avait dit. La Latina ne pouvait pas croire qu'un malentendu pouvait faire souffrir autant de gens et détruire ainsi des relations aussi complexes que les leurs.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Quinn d'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas pour la bonne raison qu'elle savait se que ressentait son amie. Et elle ne pourrait pas oublier Brittany, même si elle essayait très fort. Donc elle ne disait rien et se contentait d'apporter son soutien à Quinn, même si elle espérait qu'un jour, elle arrête d'attendre un geste de la part de Berry.

La jeune blonde leva soudainement la tête, comme si elle se sentait observée, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa patronne. Quinn fronça ses sourcils en voyant à quoi ressemblait la Latina, et elle plissa des yeux lorsque cette dernière détourna précipitamment le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que Quinn s'inquiète d'avantage pour elle. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes pour en plus s'occuper des siens. Elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa logique, puisqu'elle faisait exactement le contraire avec la blonde. Elle s'inquiétait pour Quinn malgré ses soucis avec Brittany. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses papiers, essayant de faire abstraction des quelques flashs de la nuit dernière.

Midi arriva rapidement, et elle vit ses collègues se lever un par un pour la pause déjeuner. Elle posa son crayon avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer les os de son dos, et un baîllement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se frottait énergiquement les yeux. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Dormir seulement 2h après une nuit entière à se saouler et venir quand même travailler n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'elle retentera dans le futur.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Quinn qui n'avait pas bouger de son siège et écrivait toujours attentivement les réponses aux dossiers en retard. Elle aurait voulu déjeuner avec elle, mais ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Déranger Quinn pendant qu'elle travaillait n'était pas dans son intérêt. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de recevoir le fameux regard-qui-tue de l'ancienne Cheerleader, et même si celui-ci ne lui faisait aucun effet, elle préférait ne pas subir les foudres de son amie. Elle la laissa donc finir ses dossiers et se leva avant de prendre son sac à main et d'aller vers l'ascenseur.

Eileen, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui travaillait ici depuis 6 mois, retint l'ascenseur et offrit un sourire timide à sa patronne lorsque cette dernière la remercia et que les portes se refermèrent derrière elles.

Santana perçut les regards en coin que lui jetait son employée et vit même les joues de la jeunes filles rougirent légèrement lorsque leur main se frôlèrent en voulant appuyer toutes les deux sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Mais elle se contenta de baisser sa main comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait remarqué les coups d'oeil pas si discrets que ça de plusieurs des femmes de son service, et elle aurait sans doute coucher avec certaines autrefois. Mais plus maintenant. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, et même si c'était horriblement dur, elle s'y refusait tout simplement. Brittany restait constamment dans son esprit, et personne n'avait réussit pour l'instant à lui faire oublier les bras de la blonde. Elle avait essayer pourtant de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de rencontrer la danseuse. Mais ça ne fonctionnait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à coucher à droite et à gauche alors que ses pensées la ramenait toujours à son ancienne amante.

Elle arrivait à flirter, à embrasser, mais dés que les mains devenaient trop aventureuses, elle repoussaient toujours la personne et lui disait de s'en aller. Elle finissait toujours par se sentir comme une merde et se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Elle regarda Eileen. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec sa bouche en forme de coeur et ses mèches de cheveux châtains qui partaient dans tout les sens. Ses yeux avaient une belle couleur bleue, mais son éclat n'était pas aussi intense que le bleu océan des yeux de Brittany … Santana éloigna vite ses brusques pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur la jeûne femme à ses côtés. De belles courbes, malgré une poitrine peu développée. Oui, elle pourrait très facilement la prendre contre le mur de l'ascenseur et ainsi évacuer la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines à cause de son "abstinence". Elle soupira. Elle n'allait pas le faire, parce qu'elle savait qu'à un moment, elle bloquera.

Un tintement se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée. Elle fit signe à Eileen pour passer en première, et le rougissement de la petite brune s'accentua. Elle sortirent en même temps de l'immeuble, et la jeune femme souhaita un bon appétit à la Latina avant de partir rejoindre un groupe un peu plus loin. Santana soupira une énième fois et commença à se diriger vers le restaurant le plus proche, à savoir Mc Do, lorsqu'une autre personne aux cheveux châtains se posta devant elle et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle se raidit brusquement et ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément en reconnaissant la jeûne femme qui la regardait avec mépris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, _Berry_ ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Rachel ne lui répondit pas et regarda Eileen qui s'éloignait maintenant avec ses collègues de travail.

-Je vois que même au travail tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer. Il n'y a pas une loi contre les relations patron/ employé ? Elle sait qu'elle ne sera qu'un coup d'un soir ? Lança la brunette avec cynisme.

Les muscles de la Latina se contractèrent.

-Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Maintenant tu vas me répondre : qu'est se que tu fous ici ? Tu n'as pas peur que Quinn descende aussi et te vois ?

Le corps de la diva se crispa sensiblement, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Ho si, ta vie me regarde, surtout lorsque ça touches Brittany ! Déclara la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

Santana serra les poings au prénom.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Santana. Tu as dû faire quelque chose hier soir pour que Brittany se retrouve dans cet état ! ! S'exclama violemment la brunette.

La Latina fronça les sourcils, confuse et énervée par l'accusation.

-Je lui ai rien fait, on s'est même pas adressée la parole. Répondit-elle ver une pointe d'amertume.

-Tu as forcément fait quelque chose pour la bouleverser à ce point !

-Attends … Comment ça elle était bouleversée ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda brusquement la Latina, son inquiétude prenant le dessus.

Rachel la regarda avec colère.

-Ca c'est la meilleure … Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pu la faire pleurer comme ça, alors dis-moi se qu'il s'est passé !

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait ! ! Je ne suis pas retourner la voir après notre brève discussion, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle dansait avec ce mec qui lui fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche ! Répliqua Santana.

Son ventre se noua à l'évocation de ce baiser, et elle eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas détourner le regard pour prendre une grande respiration.

Mais la diva ne sembla pas convaincue et la foudroya du regard.

-Elle est revenue de la piste de danse complêtement pâle, et après être allé aux toilettes elle s'est effondrée dans les bras de Sam en pleurant. Il a fallu une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Alors je te le redemande : Que lui as-tu fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

-_Bordel, _mais pourquoi personne ne me croit en ce moment ? ! … Ecoutes Berry, d'abord je ne voit pas pourquoi je te répondrais, tu viens me percécuter au boulot, et tu m'accuses de trucs qui sont faux. Ensuite, tu es mortellement ennuyante et mes oreilles bourdonnent lorsque tu ouvres ta grosse bouche de batracien botoxé, donc je préfèrerais que tu te taises. Et enfin, j'ai parfaitement compris que Britt ne voulait plus me parler. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ça fait 1 mois qu'on s'adressent plus la paroles, donc je vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserais à tout à coup lui reparler, même si la raison pour laquelle elle ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi est tout sauf vraie.

-Outre le fait que je trouve complètement offensant que tu compare ma bouche à celle d'une grenouille et que tu ose insinuer que j'utilise du botox, je tiens à signaler que ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu blesse inconsciemment ma meilleure amie et que je crois Brittany lorsqu'elle me dit vous avoir vu Quinn et toi en plein ébats sexuels.

Santana grimaça.

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser des mots simples Berry, comme par exemple " Brittany vous a vu baiser" ? Ce qui est par ailleurs entièrement faux puisque j'ai dû lui ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse aller dans ma chambre et voir Quinn. Lui signala-t-elle avec dureté.

-Donc tu avoues que vous avez eu des rapports sexuelles ? … La coupa soudainement la diva, mais sa voix sorti beaucoup plus faible qu'elle n'avait dû le vouloir.

-Non ! ! Putain, il ne s'est rien passé entre Quinn et moi, alors _basta _! ! Lança la Latina avec irritation.

Rachel sembla surprise par l'emportement de Santana, et son visage prit tout à coup un air incertain.

- … Je ne demande qu'à te croire, Santana. Je sais que Brittany compte pour toi, mais je ne supporte plus de voir mon amie souffrir par ta faute, tu comprends ça ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de me ranger de ton côté après tout se que tu lui as fait. Dit-elle avec une voix légèrement plus douce.

-Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je penses que tu es une salope qui n'a pas le droit de se mêler de mes affaires. Déclara soudain Santana d'une voix tranchante.

Rachel haleta et se préparait à répliquer, mais la Latina ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que Quinn a ressenti lorsque tu l'as abandonné chez elle sans explications ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle ai ressenti en voyant comment tu l'as regardait après que vous ayez couchées ensembles, comme si tout était de sa faute et qu'elle était un monstre? Parce que c'est se qu'elle a ressenti, Rachel. Elle a vraiment pensé qu'elle était horrible pour t'avoir fait ça. Elle s'est bourrée la gueule chez moi pour tenter d'oublier la manière dont tu l'as regardé, comme si elle te dégoûtait … Et j'étais là, j'étais là pour la soutenir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle était chez moi cette nuit- là ? C'est parce qu'elle savait que j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir la comprendre, que j'étais la seule qui pouvait peut-être lui faire oublier la putain de douleur que tu lui a causé.

-Tu l'as aider à oublier en couchant avec elle. La coupa sèchement la diva bien que ses yeux reflètent pendant un instant de la honte et une écrasante culpabilité.

-Non, je l'ai aider à oublier en l'écoutant, en essayant de la faire rire, en matant un bon vieux film, parce que je suis son amie._ Sa meilleure amie_. Comme toi et Britt. Alors ne crois pas que je ne sache pas comment on se sent lorsque sa meilleure amie souffre à cause de quelqu'un. Je sais que tu voudrais me faire payer, mais regarde-moi. Est ce que je suis venue frapper à ta porte pour exiger que tu t'excuses devant Q ? Est ce que je t'ai gueulé dessus pour ce que tu lui a fait ? Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai appris à ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres.

Rachel semblait complètement choquée.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans ta gueule, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai promis à Brittany que je serais gentille avec toi, et même si elle ne me considère plus comme son amie, je vais respecter cette promesse. Mais ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons pour des choses qui ne te concerne pas. Brittany est assez grande pour pouvoir se défendre toute seule. Si elle comprend un jour que je suis sincère avec elle, elle n'a qu'a venir à moi, sans un pitbull à ses côtés pour attaquer aux moindres problèmes. Quand à toi, tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à ce que tu veux. Il n'y a que ton abruti de petit-copain pour ne pas voir se qui crève les yeux de tout le monde. Entre Quinn et lui, il n'y a même pas à hésiter ...

Les yeux de la diva ne la quittaient pas, mais Santana vit que ses paroles l'atteignait durement.

-Dis-moi une chose, Berry. Comment tu peux encore aimer Finn après ce qu'il a fait à Quinn ?

Rachel tiqua.

-Est ce que tu es une sorte de sado- maso ? Parce que tu as des sentiments pour une fille qui t'as méprisé pendant tout ta jeunesse …

Santana vit la brunette tressaillir violemment, mais elle décida de ne pas s'arrêter dessus.

-… Et tu sors avec le mec qui a détruit la réputation de cette même fille.

Les sourcils de Rachel se froncèrent.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? …

L'expression perplexe sur le visage de la diva perturba Santana. _Est ce que par hasard … ?_ Non, toute l'école en parlait, impossible que Berry n'en ai pas entendu parler. Mais en même temps, peu de personne savait que c'était Finn qui avait dirigé tout ça … Pas étonnant que la jeune fille reste avec lui si elle n'était même pas au courant de _ça_. Devait-elle lui dire ? Est ce que ça ferait une différence ? Santana la fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

-Rappelle-la. Lança-t-elle à Rachel avant de traverser la rue qui menait à Mc Do.

La diva ne la suivit pas et avait disparu lorsque Santana avait finalement tourner sa tête vers l'endroit où elles avaient parlé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Quinn :<strong>_

Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et laissa enfin son stylo sur le côté de sa table, avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de se frotter les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Ca lui avait pris toute la matinée pour compléter ces dossiers, et elle avait maintenant des crampes à la main. Normalement, elle aurait dû tapé tout cela à l'ordinateur, mais le sien avait décidé de planter aujourd'hui. Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait fait qu'augmenté et elle s'était retenue pour ne pas frapper rudement l'écran déséspérement noir qui semblait la narguer. Elle jeta un oeil à la pièce et vit qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être sorti pour manger. Même Santana, qui d'habitude préparait son repas chez elle et le mangeait dans son bureau, était partie.

Elle ressentie toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée depuis plusieurs jours s'abattre sur ses épaules, et elle se coucha sur son bureau en fermant les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir pendant les 45 min qui lui restait avant que les autres ne reviennent travailler.

En fait, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait constamment sommeil, ses nuits étant très courtes. Son sommeil était déréglé depuis que Rachel s'était enfuie de chez elle. Elle avait pourtant essayer de nombreuses fois de l'appeler, mais la diva n'avait jamais décroché en 1 mois d'appels réguliers. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle refusait de répondre, mais uni ne voulait pas se contenter de ça. Elles devaient en parler. Elles devaient trouvé une solution à tout ça, ou sinon la blonde allait devenir folle. Elle avait été extrêmement blessée par le rejet de Rachel, et pendant les 2 premières semaines, elle s'était souvent retrouvée à sentir ses yeux la brûler, mais elle se forçait à refouler ses larmes.

Elle n'était pas faible. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans la même situation que lorsque la brunette était partie précipitamment de chez elle sans lui adresser la parole. Ce jour-là, elle avait craqué, et avait même montré à Santana la Quinn qu'elle avait si bien cachée depuis toutes ces années, la Quinn brisée et perdue qu'elle haïssait tellement …

C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'elle avait une crise comme ça. La 1ère fut lorsque Finn organisa cet horrible humiliation lors de leur année Sophomore, l'année où elle était tombé enceinte … Santana était présente ce jour-là, et elle se souvenait de la vilenie réaction de la Latina lorsqu'elle avait appris se qu'avait subit son amie. la seconde fois fut lorsque ses parents apprirent la nouvelle et l'avait chassé de chez eux. Elle s'était réfugiée chez Santana, mais la brune n'avait pas assisté à sa crise d'hystérie lorsque son père l'avait forcé à prendre quelques affaires avant de la foutre à la porte sans un seul remord. Elle était resté longtemps dans sa voiture à pleurer et à crier son désespoir, avant de rouler jusqu'à chez sa meilleure amie pour demander Asil.

Les Lopez l'avait accueillit comme si elle était leur propre fille, mais elle n'était resté que quelques semaines chez eux, le temps pour elle de trouver un petit appartement en colocation. Mais la famille de Santana l'avait soutenue jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille, avant qu'elle ne la donne à un couple de jeunes mariés qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Elle recevait chaque année une photo de Beth, et la gardait précieusement contre un album qu'elle conservait dans un tiroir chez elle. Elle n'était pas autorisée à prendre contact avec sa fille, mais le couple avait été compréhensif et lui avait promis une photo à l'anniversaire de la petite Beth. Elle leur en était très reconnaissante, même si l'absence de la petite fille la pesait parfois. Et la troisième fois qu'une crise se manifesta, se fut cette nuit-là avec Rachel …

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de ses insomnies. Elle allaient plusieurs fois par semaine traînée dans des bars, juste pour se saouler et essayer d'oublier pendant quelques heures ses problèmes. Bien souvent,elle appelait Santana qui la ramenait en piteux état jusqu'à chez elle. Elle savait que la Latina n'aimait pas son comportement, mais elle lui était reconnaissante pour ne rien dire et continuer à s'occuper d'elle. En temps normal elle aurait repousser son amie, parce qu'elle était une Fabray et que les Fabray ne dépendaient de personne. Mais elle avait décidé que pour une fois, elle pouvait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un et libérer son esprit de toutes ses pensées. Santana l'écoutait attentivement, parfois pendant plus de 2h, et la blonde sentait peu à peu le poids qui pesait sur elle s'alléger.

Pendant une longue période, elle et la Latina avaient été éloigné l'une de l'autre. Toujours dans la même ville, toujours ensembles, mais éloignée tout de même. Depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme, et surtout depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait fait l'amour avec Rachel Berry, Quinn avait gardé profondément enfoui en elle ses pensées les plus sombres et inavouables. Comment aurait réagi Santana, la seule personne qui restait à ses côtés, si elle avait su qu'elle était attirée par la loseuse de son école ? Elle aurait sans doute ri, et lui aurait sans doute dit que c'était dégoûtant. A l 'époque, elle ne savait pas que la brune était attirée autant par les fille que par les garçons. Elle avait déjà entendu Santana dire combien les rares lesbiennes de son lycée lui donnait envie de vomir, alors elle n'avait rien dit. Et puis elle avait été attiré par des gars avant, alors elle ne voulait pas donner un nom à son orientation sexuelle.

Mais son mutisme les avaient éloignés, et un écart grandissant s'étaient formé entre elles. Elles traînaient ensembles, allaient dragué ensembles, Quinn avait obtenu un emploi dans la société de Mr Lopez, mais jamais plus elles ne s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre. Jusqu'à se que Brittany et Rachel arrivent et reviennent dans leur vie.

Si la présence de la pétillante blonde avait radicalement changé Santana, il n'en restait pas moins que la Latina n'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable que maintenant. Avec Brittany qui ne lui parlait plus, sa société qui s'écroulait, et son père qui était à l'hôpital, Quinn voyait la vie de sa meilleure amie se transformer en un immense gruyère d'incertitudes et de peur.

Quand au retour de Rachel, elle ne voulait même pas en parler. Elle avait enfin pu lui présenter ses excuses, Santana et elle s'étaient retrouvées et étaient encore plus solidaires qu'au lycée, mais parallèlement ses sentiments l'avaient conduite à une impasse qui semblait ne pas avoir de solution. Rachel ne voulait plus lui parler, et pire encore, elle semblait vouloir nier le lien qui les reliaient toutes les deux. Mais elle ne la laisserait pas faire. Si Quinn devait avoir le coeur brisé, que cela soit fait en face et avec franchise. Elle ne supportait pas que la diva se raccroche à son petit-ami comme si il était la seule personne qui était faite pour elle. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis, que Rachel lui dise au moins une fois pour toute que cela ne marchera pas entre elles.

Des pas se firent entendre autour d'elle et elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux. la pause déjeuner était terminé, ses collègues revenaient travaillés. Elle se racla la gorge et se redressa, avant de remettre ses lunettes et d'inspirer un grand coup pour se remettre la tête dans les dossiers. Elle vit soudain Santana passée à côté d'elle, la démarche raide et les sourcils fronçés. Elle semblait irritée par quelque chose. la jeûne femme s'installa à son bureau et posa rageusement son sac par terre, avant de relever la tête vers elle. Quinn haussa un sourcils en croisant le regard de sa supérieure, et elle l'interrogea silencieusement du regard quand çà son attitude étrange.

Santana la contempla longuement jusqu'à se que Quinn se sente mal l'aise, puis elle lui fit signe de venir. Intriguée, la blonde se leva et alla ouvrir la prote en verre du bureau, avant de la refermer derrière elle et de venir se placer devant Santana, les mains derrière le dos.

Elle attendit que la brune parle, mais apparemment elle semblait encore dans ses pensées, alors Quinn prit les devants :

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Santana croisa son regard et la fixa avant de soupirer.

-Berry était en bas. Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Le corps de Quinn se figea, et elle lui lança un regard paniqué.

-Attends, quoi ? ! Est ce qu'elle y est encore ?

-Elle n'est pas venue pour toi, mais pour moi. Lui indiqua la brune.

-Ho.

Elle était déçue que Rachel ne soit pas venue pour lui parler. Son coeur se serra à la pensée que la diva ne voulait vraiment jamais plus entendre parler d'elle.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? Lui demanda-t-elle prudemment, sachant d'avance que ça n'avait pas dû être une conversation amicale.

-Hier, on s'est rencontré dans une boîte. Elle était avec Brittany.

Ha oui ok, elle imaginait très bien la scène. L'inquiétude dû se peindre sur son visage car Santana s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je n'ai pas parler à Britt. En fait, elle m'a un peu ignoré … Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Dieu, qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état !

-Alors quel était le problème ? …

-Berry pense que j'ai fait quelque chose à Brittany parce qu'elle a quitté la boîte en pleurant. Elle a apparemment refusé de leur dire se qu'il s'était passé et la naine a tout naturellement pensée que c'était de ma faute.

-Et ça ne l'était pas ? Hésita un peu la blonde.

-Non ! ! J'étais bourrée oui, mais je me souviens parfaitement de la soirée. Je l'ai perdu de vue à partir du moment où elle s'est mise à rouler des pelles à ce mec … Grogna la Latina avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

-Et aucune idée de se qui aurait pu la bouleverser ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Nous ne sommes plus amies, tu te rappelles ? Répondit amèrement la jeune femme.

Quinn soupira. Oui, elle détestait que son amie soit dans cet état.

-Elle a aussi … Elle a aussi posé des questions sur toi et moi. Déclara finalement la Latina en prenant un air sérieux.

La jeune femme aux yeux noisette se tendit.

-J'ai l'impression que Britt n'est pas la seule à avoir pris cette connerie au sérieux. Continua lentement la brune.

-Comment … Comment elle a réagi lorsque tu lui as dit que c'était faux ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne semblait pas me croire, mais je lui ai dit quelques trucs qui l'on touché je penses.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne l'a pas menacer ou insulter j'espère ?

-Ouais, j'avais dans l'idée de lui ressortir quelques bonnes vieilles injures, mais j'me suis dit qu'en définitive, elle comprendrait mieux si je lui parlait calmement, donc t'inquiètes pas, ta princesse n'a pas reçu de gifle ni de slushies à la figure.

Le visage de la blonde se ferma et Santana se mordit la joue.

-Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul, désolé … S'excusa-t-elle.

Les gifles et les slushies avaient été parties intégrantes de la relation entre elle et Rachel. Les paroles de la Latina l'avait donc ramené à cette pénible époque où elle maltraitait encore la jeûne fille, et une bile amère lui avait monté dans la gorge.

-C'est rien … La rassura faiblement la blonde.

Elle tombèrent dans un long silence.

-Je peux te poser une question, Q ?

-Hum ?

-Est ce que Berry sait ? … Pour ce jour- là, pendant l'année Sophomore ?

Un violent frisson atteignit Quinn, et sa gorge s'assécha à la mémoire de cet événement alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

-Je ne penses pas. Seuls quelques membres de l'équipe de football et nous étions au courant. Finn n'a certainement pas voulu que l'affaire s'ébruite. Alors il n'a sûrement rien dit à Rachel. Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

-_Ce bâtard _… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le cogner. Grinça la Latina entre ses dents.

Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur plus sombre et Quinn pu nettement voir la haine tourbillonnée dans ses orbes noires.

-Tu lui as cassé le nez et il a eu des hématomes sur le visage pendant un mois entier. On ne peut pas dire que tu ne l'a pas correctement cognée. Soupira la jeune femme.

-Mais j'aurais dû lui faire encore plus mal. Il méritait tout ces coups, Quinn. Il le méritait après ce qu'il t'as fait ! S'échauffa la jeune Laitna en frappant sur son bureau.

Quinn vit la tête de plusieurs employés se tourner dans leur direction aux éclats de voix, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Je ne voulait pas que ça continue. Je voulais juste oublier et ne plus avoir affaire à lui …

-_Comment tu peux dire ça ? ! _Finn a pété un câble lorsqu'il a appris qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant, et il a ordonné à tout les footballeurs de te coincer dans le hall de Mc Kingley pour te jeter des slushies dessus ! Devant l'école toute entière ! Ca à durer une semaine, Quinn ! Une _putain _de semaine ! Un slushie toute les heures ! Putain de merde, tu venait de te faire virer de chez toi et ce_ connard_ t'as fait subir ça ! Et tu ne me le disait pas ! Tu revenait habiller différemment tout les soirs et je ne savais pas pourquoi ! Il a fallu que _ce putain de fils de pute_ te pousse dans les escaliers pour que l'infirmière appelle mes parents pour qu'enfin je sache se que tu endurais et que ta chute avait failli causé des dommages au bébé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis sentie, Q ! ! Je voulais le tuer, je voulais tuer cet _enculé_ et tu m'as arrêté !

-San, s'il te plait, calme-toi … Murmura doucement la blonde en s'avançant pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaules.

Elle sentait le corps de son amie vibré de colère.

-Non, tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on ai cette discussion, alors on va l'avoir maintenant ! J'ai respecté ton choix, je n'ai pas de nouveau attaquer Hudson, j'ai continué à gentiment le charrier sur son physique sur ta demande, mais tu imagines combien ça m'as coûter de le voir autour de toi pendant deux autres années ? Il t'avais tellement fait souffrir, et toi tu faisais comme si de rien n'était ! Ca me rendait malade. Et tu ne l'as pas dénoncé au principal. Tu n'as dit à personne à part à moi que c'était lui qui t'avais poussé. Tu as failli perdre Beth, Q !

Quinn retint ses larmes.

-Il a continué à marcher fièrement dans les couloirs, et toi tu n'as rien dit ! Comment tu peux te tenir en face de lui et ne pas le gifler ? ! Il a dit à tout le monde que tu l'avais trompé avec Puck et que c'était le père de l'enfant, il t'a donné une réputation de salope et t'as humilier publiquement avec cette semaine de slushies. Il ne s'est même pas venger sur Puck, juste sur toi ! Est ce que tu te rend compte que si tu l'avais dénoncé, peut-être que Berry ne serait pas sorti avec lui et qu'elle serait avec toi ? Est ce que tu réalises à quel point ta décision de ne rien faire à propos de Finn a pu chamboulé ta vie ? !

Quinn ne pouvait pas parler. Sa gorge était trop nouer et elle était sûre que si elle ouvrait la bouche, un sanglot en sortirait.

-Il faut que tu le dise à Berry.

-Quoi ? ! S'étrangla la blonde en fixant son amie avec de grands yeux.

-Il faut que tu lui dise que son petit-ami est une ordure.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, S … Elle est heureuse avec lui et je ne veux pas briser leur couple … Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Alors que tu sais se qu'il a fait ? Je ne penses pas que Rachel resterait avec lui si elle connaissait la vérité. Insista froidement la Latina.

-Elle ne veut plus me parler, Santana. Ca ne servirait à rien ,elle ne me croirait pas de toutes façons …

-Elle t'aime, Q. Ne la laisse pas filer, surtout pour un gars comme Finn. Souffla la brune alors que son visage s'adoucit considérablement face aux yeux brillant de larmes de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne pouvait pas en prendre plus. Elle hocha simplement de la tête et retourna s'assoir à son bureau, le regard dans le bague. Ses pensées fusaient à mille à l'heure. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et elle dû inspirer profondément plusieurs fois d'affilé avant que son coeur ne reprenne un rythme à peu près normal. L'étau qui lui avait si souvent compressé la poitrine s'était brusquement resserrer à partir du moment où Santana avait commencé à parler de leur passé. Elle ressentait chaque jour le poids de cette horrible semaine pendant leur 2 ème année de lycée, mais depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme, elle n'avait jamais voulu y repenser. Quand elle avait quitté mc Kingley, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de rayer ces trois années de sa vie et de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Une vie nouvelle. Loin de la pression de sa famille et des souvenirs pesants qui la rattachait à son lycée.

Mais revoir Rachel avait fait remonter à la surface tout se qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais déterrer. il lui avait été si facile d'insulter la jeûne femme, de reprendre cette attitude d'HBIC, tout lui avait semblé si familier et réconfortant. Quinn avait été toute-puissante avec cette attitude. Cela lui permettait de se protéger, et surtout d'empêcher les autres de savoir comment elle se sentait réellement à l'intérieur.

Elle avait été une idiote égocentrique dans sa jeunesse, et elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimer cette sensation de pouvoir. Elle le ressentait toujours aujourd'hui, cette façon quasi naturelle qu'elle avait de pouvoir se faire craindre et en même temps admirée par ses collègues. Mais tout ça n'avait plus grande importance maintenant. La seule chose qu'elle voulait se n'était pas le pouvoir, ni la réputation. Elle voulait Rachel.

Santana avait raison. Si la brunette savait pour Finn, elle le quitterait sûrement. Mais elle doutait que la jeune fille l'écoute, et encore moins la croit. Rachel était au courant pour la semaine des slushies, elle était au courant que quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans les escaliers. c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue une fois dans les toilettes des filles après une attaque particulièrement vicieuse des footballeurs, et qu'elle avait silencieusement aidé Quinn à se sécher. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où l'ancienne Cheerleader ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elles n'avaient pas dit un mot ce jour-là, et le lendemain, Quinn se comportait à nouveau avec elle avec froideur. Mais elle se souviendrait toujours que Rachel l'avait aidé, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui faisait subir à cette époque.

Le problème était qu'entre elle et Finn, la confiance de la diva irait à son petit-copain. Elle sortait avec lui depuis 7 ans, elle ne pourrait jamais croire qu'il ferait ça à son ex par vengeance. Ca ne pouvait pas étonné Quinn, déjà au lycée la jeune fille semblait complètement aveugle pour tout se qui concernait son "perfect lover".

Quinn éloigna pour le reste de la journées ses pensées, puis elle partit du bureau vers 18h. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, et elle s'écroula sur son lit en arrivant chez elle. La jeune femme se traîna tout de même jusqu'à sa douche, puis enfila une jupe et une chemise blanche avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. Comme d'habitude, elle s'assit au bout du canapé, les souvenirs encore vifs de la présence de Rachel sur ce même canapé lui brûlant l'esprit.

Elle se fit rapidement une salade et la mangea devant la télévision, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Se que lui avait dit la Latina tourbillonnait dans sa tête comme une nuée d'abeilles autour du miel, et elle se retrouva encore pleinement réveillée à 1h du matin. Quinn soupira et se leva rageusement avant d'enfiler son manteau sans prendre la peine de se changer, et sortit en trombe de chez elle.

Elle arriva à un bar à proximité de chez elle, et pénétra dedans avant de s'installer au bar et de commander une vodka. Elle sentit aussitôt des regards se diriger dans sa direction mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Normalement elle irait rejoindre quelques gars et flirterait pour ensuite les laisser en plan, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle voulait juste boire.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent, et bientôt elle sentit les effets de l'alcool se propager agréablement dans tout son corps. Elle avait trop à penser, trop à ressentir. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle allait voir la diva, celle-ci lui claquerait la porte au nez, et une colère sourde la prit alors qu'elle ingurgitait son cinquième verre. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle buvait. Ses émotions étaient brusquement intensifiées, et bien souvent se fut la colère qui ressortait du lot.

Rachel n'avait aucun droit de la mettre de côté comme ça et de faire comme si tout était de sa faute. Elle l'avait voulu autant qu'elle ! Ces baisers, ces caresses, cette excitation, elle l'avait partagé avec Quinn ! Elle l'avait senti. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait cacher. Son corps avait réagi au sien, ses gémissements avaient été réels, comment Rachel pouvait-elle nier ce qui se passait entre elles ? La blonde comprenait que la jeune femme ai peur. Bon sang, elle la ressentait aussi cette peur ! Elle était complètement terrifiée par ce qui leur arrivait ! Elle ne comptait plus le nombres de fois où elle avait tenté de rejeter la faute sur la diva, où elle a pensé que ce n'était qu'une passade, elle a même pensé un moment qu'elle déraillait totalement ! Elle ne savait pas quoi pensé de ce soudain désir qu'elle ressentait pour l'ancienne capitaine du Glee Club.

Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient à ses pensées. Est ce que ce désir était vraiment soudain ? Est ce que ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle éprouvait cette attirance pour la brunette ? … Elles avaient couchées ensembles à la fête de Puck. Elles étaient ivres, mais elles avaient quand même couchées ensembles.

Elle avait voulu se persuader à l'époque qu'elle avait fait la même erreur qu'avec Puck. Que l'alcool devait la rendre nympho et qu'elle sautait sur tout se qui se trouvait à sa portée ,en l'occurrence Berry. Mais quelque chose de différent c'était passée. Et ça l'avait fait totalement flippée. Parce qu'en se réveillant ce matin-là, en voyant Rachel essayer de se faufiler discrètement en dehors de la chambre, les joues rouges ,les cheveux ébouriffées, une simple chemise qui lui recouvrait le corps simplement jusqu'aux genoux et une panique grandissante dans le fond de ses yeux chocolat, une sensation nouvelle était née dans sa poitrine.

Son coeur s'était emballée. Elle l'avait trouvé belle, sexy, attirante, et elle n'avait pas pu le gérer. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait réalisé qu'elle était nue et qu'elle venait de faire l'amour toute la nuit avec sa némésis, la même fille qui venait de lui provoquer ces étranges sensations dans l'estomac. Et elle avait fait se qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Elle avait placardé une mine de dégoût sur son image pour la faire fuir. Le jour de la remise des diplôme, elle lui a préparé cette ultime humiliation, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à se qu'elle ressentait envers la jeûne diva. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait éprouvée un profond dégoût pour elle-même lorsque le visage de Rachel avait été recouvert une dernière fois de slushies devant les regards médusées des parents et professeurs.

Les années suivantes, elle avait poussé ses émotions loin dans un coin de son esprit, et avait agi comme si rien n'était. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais la petite chanteuse, et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir encore ses papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Et la voilà, 6 ans plus tard, à se bourrer la gueule dans un bar minable dans l'espoir d'oublier toute cette merde.

Sa vie n'était vraiment qu'une vulgaire blague … Elle ricana toute seule, et commanda une autre boisson, ses yeux s'injectant de sang à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

Puis lentement, ses yeux s'embuèrent, et un sanglots suivit son rire quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce n'était par une brusque attirance, parce que elle l'avait ressenti plusieurs années auparavant. Ce n'était pas un désir soudain, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais totalement oublié cette nuit-là après tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance …

Elle sortit son portable d'une main tremblante et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

_"Putain il est 3h du matin, Q ! "_ Grogna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-San, je … J'ai besoin de toi … Hoqueta difficilement la blonde.

_"Ho bordel, ne me dis pas que tu es encore dans un bar ? ! …"_

Elle sanglota plus fort, et elle vit le barman s'approcher d'elle avec un verre d'eau à la main. Il le posa en face d'elle et haussa un sorucil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait décuver. Elle hocha faiblement sa tête puis revint à sa conversation téléphonique.

-Si, je … Je suis désolée …

_" ...T'inquiètes, j'arrives. T'es où ?"_

-Le bar en bas de chez moi …

_"Donne-moi 30 min. Ne fais rien de débile et surtout ne bouges pas."_

L'appel se termina brusquement, et Quinn s'écroula sur le bar, la tête bourdonnante. Elle sentit ses larmes coulées au bout de son nez, mais ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. Ses émotions l'écrasaient complètement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son corps était secoué de tremblements, et elle se força à boire le verre d'eau avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, toutes ses incertitudes et ses peurs prenant soudainement un sens. Un étau glacé s'enroula autour de sa poitrine ,et elle haleta pathétiquement alors que la tête lui tournait atrocement.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passée, et elle sursauta presque lorsqu'un bras la prit par l'épaule et la releva difficilement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hagard à la personne qui la soulevait, et ses sanglots recommencèrent de plus belle.

-Putain, tu t'es bien foutue en l'air ce soir. Souffla l'autre en la soutenant fermement contre elle.

-Santana … murmura Quinn d'une voix rauque.

Ses larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues et sa vision se fit trouble alors qu'elle marchait avec l'aide de la brune jusqu'à la sortie.

-Ouais c'est moi. Répondit doucement la Latina en passant un bras autour de sa taille et de la tirer vers son immeuble.

-Je l'aime, S … _Je l'aime_ … Craqua la jeune blonde en éclatant en sanglot.

Santana la regarda avec des yeux chargés de tristesse et pénétra dans le grand batîment.

-Je sais, Q …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>_

Finn et elle se baladait dans un parc par un bel après-midi ensoleillé. En plein milieu du mois de Novembre, c'était rare de pouvoir avoir une température aussi élevée, il fallait donc en profiter. Son bras était lié à celui du jeune homme, et ils marchaient tranquillement près du lac, où des enfants s'amusaient à se balancer des éclaboussures d'eau. Elle leva son regard vers le visage du grand garçon, et celui-ci la gratifia de son célèbre sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle soupira au contact et lui sourit en retour lorsqu'il se recula. C'était une belle journée, mais même une promenade romantique ne pouvait pas effacer les dernières 48h de son esprit.

Elle avait laissé Brittany la veille, et était aller confronté la Latina. Elle se souvenait du visage ravagé de larmes de son amie, et sa mâchoire se serra. Elle avait été convaincu que c'était de la faute de Santana, mais elle avait semblé si sincère hier-midi que Rachel ne savait plus quoi pensé. Arrivée devant l'immense immeuble de la société de la Latina, la colère de la diva avait légèrement diminué et elle s'était rendue compte de se qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait foncé tête baissée pour obtenir des explications. Que faire si elle avait croisé Quinn ?

Elle avait royalement ignoré ses appels pendant plus d'1 mois, et n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant que Quinn et Santana avait couché ensembles l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir été trahie, salie … Et pourtant, comme lui avait rappelé cruellement la Latina la veille, c'était Quinn qui avait dû le plus souffrir. Elle l'avait laissé. Elle s'était enfuie et n'avait depuis pas recontacter la blonde. Elle s'en voulait énormément pour cela. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de rappeler l'ancienne cheerlader. Et elle avait tellement peur de faire face aux conséquences que cette nuit auraient sur sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas tout perdre pour une erreur.

Parce que c'était une erreur, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce truc avec Quinn …_ C'était mal, c'était faux._

Elle ne pouvait pas revoir Quinn. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir toutes ces émotions confuses et pourtant si puissantes lorsqu'elle était avec la blonde. Elle se refusait à céder encore à la tentation.

Fin était le bon pour elle. Ils étaient ensembles depuis 7 ans, ils étaient heureux ensembles, _elle l'aimait._

Depuis le premier jour où il était entré dans la salle du Glee Club, elle avait su qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie. Sa voix l'avait charmé, son sourire à fossettes lui donnait toujours le sourire, et il était si gentil avec elle. Il était le seul à la soutenir lorsque les autres membres de la chorale rouspétaient quand à ses choix de musique, et il était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir aimer pour se qu'elle était. Il sortait pourtant à l'époque avec Quinn, la fille la plus populaire de l'école, et il était le Quaterback. Et pourtant il avait tout abandonné pour être avec elle. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait rompu avec Quinn, une vague de fierté et de joie l'avait traversé. Il avait quitté la plus belle fille du lycée pour elle, elle la loseuse ringarde du Glee Club. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie heureuse. Il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite-amie, et elle avait accepté. Ils ne s'étaient jamais plus séparés.

Rachel se sentait en sécurité avec lui, elle savait que peu importe les événements de sa vie, Finn serait là pour elle.

Avec Quinn, c'était différent. Elle se sentait brûlée lorsqu'elles se trouvaient trop proches. Elle avait toujours cette impression qu'elle allait tombé à tout moment et ça lui faisait peur. Les sensations qui la traversaient lorsqu'elle embrassait la blonde ressemblaient à la sensation que l'on pouvait avoir lorsque l'on se faisait électrocuter. C'était intense, dangereux et attirant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça. C'était trop puissant pour elle, et elle se sentait pathétiquement faible et sans défense en face de Quinn. Elle aimait ça et en même temps elle détestait. Il y avait trop de confusion sur se qu'elle ressentait pour la jeûne blonde, et la peur que cela lui inspirait avait décidé pour elle.

Sa main tripotant nerveusement son portable dans la poche de son manteau, et elle se mordit férocement la lèvre.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vie avec Finn simplement pour des émotions confuses et trop imprévisibles. Elle était une femme qui avait besoin de stabilité. Et elle savait qu'elle l'avait avec Finn. Pourquoi voudrait-elle changé ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si Quinn pouvait lui assurer un avenir à deux … Parce qu'elle savait que Quinn était aussi désorientée qu'elle. Elle non plus ne savait pas se qu'elle voulait. Alors autant y mettre fin des maintenant.

Elle était avec Finn. Elle aimait Finn. Elle resterait avec Finn. Oui, _elle faisait le bon choix._

_Elle ne la rappellerai pas._

Au moment même où elle prit sa décision, son coeur se mit à saigner abondamment et une douleur inimaginable l'atteignit en pleine poitrine tandis que sa main se resserra fortement sur celle de Finn jusqu'à se que ses jointures blanchissent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Kurt :<strong>_

-Tu ne penses pas que Brittany agit comme une idiote cette fois-ci ?

Blaine regarda son petit-ami tout en rangeant les tasses à café dans le tiroir du bas. Ils étaient tout les deux derrière le bar, les clients commençant à arriver.

-A propos de Santana ? Lui demanda-t-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une confirmation.

Kurt soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Brittany ignorait la Latina, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il aimait sa meilleure amie, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas Santana qui réagissait excessivement. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'en parle à la blonde, de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien à faire, Brittany pouvait être butée quand elle le voulait. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à Santana, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement se qui se passait entre elles.

Ca le rendait fou de voir ces deux jeunes femmes se déchirer alors qu'elles avaient manifestement les mêmes sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Au tout début, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Brittany et c'était lié d'amitié avec elle, il avait été choqué qu'en elle lui avait dit que Santana Lopez était sa voisine. il avait craint que celle-ci ne cherche à séduire la jolie blond,e et il avait eu raison. La réputation de la Latina la précédait, et il ne voulait pas que Santana traîne autour d'une fille aussi pure que Brittany. Mais ensuite il avait compris que l'attitude de la brune énervait énormément la jeûne serveuse, et il avait arrêté de s'inquiéter pour son amie. Jusqu'au jour où les chambres de la Latina avaient commencés à troubler la blonde.

Il avait vite compris que Brittany n'était pas aussi insensible à la brune qu'elle le prétendait. En fait, il avait pensé avec raison que sa meilleure amie n'était même pas consciente de son attraction pour sa dangereuse voisine. Donc il l'avait écouté et avait essayé de prudemment la conseiller. Il n'avais pas pu lui mentir, et lui avait fait avoué qu'elle était attiré par Santana. A partir de ce moment- là, les choses s'étaient enchaînés. Brittany se faisait sauvé par la jeune femme d'une agression ,et elles avaient convenues d'un terrain d'entente. Kurt n'y avait pas cru ,parce qu'il connaissait assez la Latina pour savoir qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de recommencer à flirter avec Brittany et ainsi redevenir celle d'avant. Mais non. Elles avaient développées une étrange amitié qui s'était solidifié au fil du temps. Le jeune homme n'en n'avait pas cru ses yeux, et pour leur amitié fonctionnait.

Santana avait radicalement changé durant ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, elle restait cette femme séduisante et prédatrice, mais elle avait montré un côté d'elle plus doux, et Kurt savait que c'était grâce à Brittany. Leur caractère opposé semblaient se compléter, et leur duo avait une alchimie rare.

Mais l'attraction n'avait pas disparu, il pouvait le voir. Santana était devenue terriblement jalouse en voyant Artie et Brittany se rapprocher, de même pour Brittany avec toutes les conquêtes de la Latina. Et puis il y avait eu toutes ce stupide accord de sexe, ces disputes, et il avait réalisé rapidement que les deux jeunes filles étaient indéniablement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Mais il s'était étonnée en voyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait remarquer. Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi aveugle ? Même Blaine, qui était un peu lent lorsqu'il s'agissait des signaux, pouvait dire qu'elles s'aimaient.

Alors oui, il avait toutes les raisons d'être énerver. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie et l'attitude indifférente de la Latina. Bon sang, mais cette histoire allait le rendre dingue !

-Non, à propos du fait qu'elle oublies toujours de ranger les soucoupes en -dessous des tasses, mais bien sûr à propos de Santana ! ! S'exclama furieusement le brun.

-Wow, calme-toi Kurt, je sais que tu parles de Santana ! Répliqua aussitôt l'homme aux yeux noisette.

Kurt soupira.

-Non je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû crier. C'est juste qu'elles sont tellement frustrantes ! Ragea-t-il en balançant l'éponge dans l'eau savonneux, lui envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau sur la figure.

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Tu vas voir si je peux rien y faire ! Si dans la semaine elles ne se sont toujours pas reparlés, je les chopes toutes les deux et je les enfermes ici pendant toute une nuit jusqu'à se qu'elles se soient expliquées ! Siffla le jeûne garçon entre ses dents.

Blaine sourit et lui embrassa tendrement le nez tandis que Kurt faisait une moue adorable.

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse te laisser aller risquer ta vie à vouloir cadenasser Santana ! Plaisanta-t-il en voyant la mine renfrognée de son petit-ami.

-Je peux devenir une vraie furie quand je le veux, et même Santana Lopez tremblera de peur devant moi si je perds patience … Grogna le serveur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais parfaitement que tu serais capable de devenir plus effrayante qu'elle, mais s'il te plait, ne te mêles pas de leurs affaires.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Blaine ! Je les voient se tourner autour depuis le mois d'Août ! Brittany est ma meilleure amie et je veux son bonheur ! Et je sais que Santana pourrait la rendre heureuse alors je vais pas me gêner pour faire radicalement bouger les choses entres elles ! S'énerva soudain Kurt.

-Mais Brittany croit que ...Commença l'autre brun.

-Je sais qu'elle croit à une stupide relation entre Quinn et Santana, elle m'a assez engueuler comme ça quand j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que Santana ne lui ferait pas ça ! Mas je vais insisté, elle ne peux pas abandonner tout se qu'elle a construit avec Santana comme ça ! Dit le garçon avec exaspération.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu dois vraiment les laisser se débrouiller toutes seules …

Kurt soupira et un silence s'installa.

- … Je sais bien. Mais ça me tue de la voir dans cet état-là, Blaine. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je vois bien comment la couleur de ses yeux est devenue terne depuis qu'elle ne parle plus à Santana. Elles ont tellement changés au contact de l'autre, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça …

Une vague de tristesse le submergea, et il sentit la main de Blaine se saisir de la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontraient, et un sourire rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres du patron du café. Le coeur de Kurt se gonfla dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? … Murmura-t-il vers Blaine avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Le jeune homme aux boucles noires rit doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Elle sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche, et arrêta de taper à son ordinateur avant de le sortir. Elle fronça instantanément les sourcils en voyant le numéro de l'hôpital s'afficher. Son coeur se glaça, et elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle décrocha, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Oui allô, Santana Lopez à l'appareil ?

_"Mlle Lopez ? Ici l'hôpital central de Los Angeles. Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncez …"_

Elle écouta le reste dans un état second. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements, et son portable lui échappa des mains alors qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Pendant un instant, elle pensa que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle fixait son écran d'ordinateur sans le voir, et elle vit bientôt trouble. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, et quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle se leva précipitamment de son siège et traversa la salle en courant, sous le regard inquiet et surpris de ses employés. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai … _Pitié, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai_ …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>_

Le repas était bientôt prêt, et Rachel s'affairait maintenant à mettre la table. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Il y avait bien longtemps que Finn et elle n'avait pas en un dîner romantique. Elle savait que le jeûne homme n'était pas le plus qualifié pour ce genre de choses, alors elle avait tout pris en main. Elle posa le vase de roses rouges au centre de la table, et regarda d'un air satisfait l'ensemble de sa surprise. Oui, ce soir allait être parfait. Ils mangeraient la cuisine végétarienne qu'elle avait préparé avec soin, puis ils boiraient un bon verre de vin rouge devant la télévision, pourquoi pas se chanter une ballade l'un à l'autre, elle avait déjà fait une liste de toutes celles qu'ils pourraient chantés en duo. Et puis ils finiraient au lit, et ce sera la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'un flash l'assaillit brusquement. Non, elle n'allait pas penser à Quinn ce soir. Elle n'allait pas la laisser gâcher ce moment qu'elle voulait spécial pour Finn et elle. Il était son petit-ami, elle l'aimait, et c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer cette soirée romantique.

La prote s'ouvrit tout à coup, et Finn posa son manteau avec un petit sourire surpris lorsqu'il vit l'ambiance du salon. Rachel se précipita vers lui joyeusement et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-Wow, il y a quelque chose qu'on fête ? Demanda-t-il.

La diva lui sourit tendrement. Le visage du jeûne homme se décomposa.

-S'il te plait ne me dit pas que c'est aujourd'hui notre anniversaire de couple.

Même si Rachel se sentit blessée, elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui sourit largement.

-Non Finn, je voulais juste que nous passions une bonne soirée !

Il lui sourit niaisement et l'embrassa profondément, ses mains s'enroulant autour de sa taille. La jeune femme dû se lever sur la pointe des pieds, et ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il se mirent à table, et pour une fois, Finn ne fit pas de réflexion sur le fait que le repas était dépourvu de viande, ce qui surpris agréablement sa petite-amie, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, et Rachel remarqua en fronçant les sourcils que Finn paraissait agité. Elle voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais le jeûne homme se leva et lui proposa maladroitement si elle voulait danser avec lui.

Rachel trouvait le comportement du garçon de plus en plus énervant. Elle s'était tué à la tâche pour préparer cette soirée, et il ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça. Ils dansèrent un slow au milieu du salon, le brun lui murmurant combien il l'aimait dans le creux de son oreille. Une sensation désagréable se propagea dans son estomac, et elle ravala ses soudaines pensées avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à son tour. Mais les mots lui paraissaient étrangement creux lorsqu'elle les souffla à son tour à Finn.

Et puis la nervosité du garçon sembla croît tandis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé pour boire une coupe de champagne. Il triturait ses doigts, et son visage prenait un air constipée qui exaspérait toujours la jeûne femme. N'en pouvant plus, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Finn et se pencha vers lui.

-Finn, tu as été ailleurs pendant toutes la soirée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

Il la regarda avec une expression fautive, puis il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de se dégager doucement de Rachel et de poser un genou à terre. la diva le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Finn inspira profondément, puis son regard se fit sérieux.

-Rachel … Ca va bientôt faire 8 ans que nous sommes ensembles. Quand je regardes en trière, je vois tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru, et je vois se que nous sommes devenues aujourd'hui. Nous avons réalisez nos rêve : tu es à Broadway, ta carrière est en marche, et moi je suis là pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Au lycée, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je te voyais comme une petite fille capricieuse et gâté qui nous rabâchait les oreilles sur les solos que tu allais interprêté . Et puis j'ai vue à quel point ut étais exceptionnelle, et je suis tomber amoureux de toi … Mais aujourd'hui tu dépasses toutes mes espérances. Tu es devenue cette magnifique jeune femme sûre d'elle et de son talent, et je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi chaque jour. Ces dernières semaines, tu t'es montrée tellement aimante et attentionnée, et j'ai réalisé la chance que j'avais de t'avoir. Je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, et je veux que nous soyons ensembles pour toujours. Alors …

Il sorti de sa poche un écrin noir, et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Ho mon dieu …

- … Rachel Berry,_ veux-tu m'épouser ?_

* * *

><p><strong>NIARK. <strong>

**Je sais, c'est pas drôle, mais j'imagine vos têtes scandalisées et ça me fait rire. :)**

**Ouais, donc pas si court que ça le chapitre en définitive ! XD**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Finn a demandé Rachel en mariage. Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame quand tu nous tiens ! … XD**

**ALors, que va-t-il se passer par la suite d'après vous ? Quel sera la réponse de Rachel ? Et Quinn dans tout ça ? La pauvre vient enfin de réaliser qu'elle aimait Rachel, que fera-t-elle en apprenant la nouvelle ? Et Brittany et Santana vont-elle se réconcilié un jour ?**

**Et le coup de fil de l'hopital ? Avez-voue été choquez ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : introduction d'un nouveau personnage pas vraiment sympathique qui va poser pas mal de problèmes ...**

**REVIEWS ! ! ! ! !**


	21. Chapter 21

**I FINISH IT ! ! ! ! !**

**Désolée de vous le publier aujourd'hui et non hier, mais on va dire que j'étais limite en train de m'endormir sur mon clavier à 4h du matin et qu'il me restait beaucoup de choses à développer encore. Et regarde le résultat : j'ai écrit non stop de 15h à 3h du matin ( avec une petite pause pour le feu d'artifice) ! XD**

**Bon, pour commencer, j'annonce officiellement que je vais écrire le 1er chapitre de **_**"sexy dance"**_** à partir de la semaine prochaine ! :D**

**Ensuite, je tenais encore à m'excuser pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera un peu oublier mes mises à jour assez longues. **

**Et enfin, je vous dit … Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Cela faisait bientôt 15h qu'elle était au chevet de son père, écoutant vaguement le médecin essayé de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Ses yeux restaient concentrés sur la main de l'homme qui était étendu sur le lit d'hôpital, le teint anormalement pâle pour quelqu'un ayant une peau de couleur cuivrée, caractéristique typique pour une personne d'origine hispanique. Le contraste entre leur deux mains était é la même couleur hâlée, la main de Mr Lopez était large et montrait les signes d'une vie passée à travailler manuellement, alors que celle de Santana était petite et douce, et ne présentait aucune imperfection. Le pouce de la jeune femme retraçait machinalement une petite cicatrice en forme de V à la jonction entre l'index et le pouce de son père, souvenir laissé par un coup de scie lors de la construction d'une cabane dans le jardin de la maison de son enfance.

Santana sentit sa gorge se serrer en se remémorant brièvement ces instants heureux qu'elle avait passé en famille, avant que tout n'éclate entre sa mère et elle, se qui avait par la suite causé le divorce de ses parents. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la main inerte, et elle releva une énième fois son regard vers le visage paisible de son père.

Les médecins lui avaient assuré que l'attaque cardiaque avait pu être rapidement pris en charge et que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger pour le moment, mais la Latina ne faisait par expérience pas confiance à ces arnaqueurs. Elle était arrivée complètement paniquée à l'hôpital, et avait failli cassé le nez de l'agent de sécurité lorsqu'on lui avait interdit de visiter son père. Le médecin qui s'occupait de lui avait tenté en vain de la rassurer, lui disant qu'il était trop faible pour l'instant et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, mais Santana avait tellement insulté et menacé le corps médical qu'ils avaient fini par lui accorder à contre-coeur l'accès à la chambre de Mr Lopez.

Elle n'avait quitté la pièce que quelques fois, pour aller aux toilettes ou pour aller se faire un café. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux et son corps était rigide sur le dossier de sa chaise, signe qu'elle était dans cette position depuis longtemps. Mais elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser son père seul. Elle devait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il était impensable qu'elle le laisse après avoir failli mourir.

Son regard se posa sur les paupières closes de l'homme, et la jeune femme soupira faiblement en resserrant sa prise sur la main qu'elle tenait fermement entre les siennes. Pourtant son état avait semblé se stabiliser ces dernières semaines, et on lui avait dit qu'il recouvrait peu à peu la santé. Elle tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction du médecin encore présent dans la chambre et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, se qui eu la conséquence de l'arrêter dans ses tentatives pour la faire partir. Il bégaya pendant quelques secondes de plus, puis il abandonna et sorti de la pièce avec un soupir vaincu.

La brune souffla dés que la porte se referma derrière lui et ses yeux revinrent automatiquement vers le visage serein de son père.

Elle était en colère. En colère contre ces médecins incompétents, en colère contre la maladie qui rongeait son père depuis plusieurs mois, en colère contre elle-même pour être totalement impuissante face à l'état de la seule personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue et aimée. Elle était aussi en colère contre sa mère, qui n'avait jamais pris de nouvelles même après avoir appris que son ex- mari était à l'hôpital. Elle était en colère à cause de sa situation avec Brittany, à cause de se que Rachel faisait subir à Quinn, à cause de ces _putains_ de dealers qui ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'elle ne continuerait pas à les fournir et qui harcelait Puck pour qu'il la fasse changer d'avis, à cause de sa propre incapacité à garder se qui lui était chère et à mettre son orgueil de côté.

Mais elle avait aussi peur. Peur que son père finissent par succomber à sa maladie, peur d'avoir rater sa chance avec Brittany, peur de ne pas pouvoir faire remonter la pente à l'entreprise de son père et de devoir licencier plusieurs centaines d'employés, peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle a difficilement réussit à construire malgré sa vie chaotique.

Elle se passa une main sur son front sous le flot d'émotions qui la submergea, et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle resta encore 2h de plus, puis se décida enfin à rentrer après avoir failli sombrer dans le sommeil deux fois de suite. L'état de son père semblait sous contrôle pour le moment, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper un autre jour de travail. Elle partit donc de l'hôpital vers 17h, la fatigue et l'angoisse ne la quittant pas une seule seconde.

Santana ne fut pas surprise de trouver Quinn qui l'attendait patiemment devant sa voiture. La jeune femme regarda la Latina prendre ses clés et déverouiller les portières de sa voiture, et elle ne demanda pas la permission avant de contourner la voiture et de venir s'assoir sur le siège passager. Santana ne protesta pas et s'installa au volant, avant de mettre le moteur en marche et de quitter le parking de l'hôpital. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

-Je croyais que tu devais travailler sur le nouveau design de l'entreprise cet après-midi. Constata-t-elle en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

-J'ai quitté le bureau plus tôt.

Quinn l'avait dit tranquillement, mais cela n'empêcha pas la Latina de se froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. La présentation est pour la semaine prochaine.

-Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. J'étais inquiète. Répliqua calmement la blonde en la fixant du coin de l'oeil.

Santana ne répondit pas. Elle avait délibérément ignorée son portable, ne ressentant pas l'envie de parler de la santé de son père. Elle avait juste envoyé un message à Quinn en lui disant que son père avait eu un problème et qu'elle serait à l'hôpital, mais elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails.

La jeûne blonde l'observa longuement, puis reprit lentement la parole :

-… Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le visage de la Latina n'exprima rien.

-Il a eu une attaque. Mais son état est stationnaire.

Elle l'avait dit sans émotions, mais les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent et Santana su parfaitement que son amie allait poser une autre question.

-… Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeûne femme ne cligna même pas des yeux, se contentant de regarder devant elle.

-Je vais bien. Lâcha-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle savait que Quinn ne la croyait pas. Cette fille la connaissait plus que n'importe qui.

-Santana … Commença la blonde en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Le corps de la brune se crispa et elle se dégagea rapidement.

-_Je vais bien_. Insista-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. La tension évidente qui parcourait son corps sembla faire hésiter un instant sa meilleure amie, puis les épaules de Quinn s'affaissèrent légèrement et elle se réinstalla sur son siège, éloignant sa main de Santana.

-…Ok. Soupira-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les coups d'oeil répétés de la blonde irritant de plus en plus la Latina. Mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait que Quinn ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ca avait toujours fonctionner comme ça. Quand quelque chose la touchait trop, Santana se renfermait sur elle-même et devenait très désagréable si on insistait. Quinn en avait déjà fait les frais le jour où sa mère avait découvert qu'elle couchait avec cette autre Cheerleader, Stacie. La brune l'avait violemment insulté lorsque la blonde avait essayé de la faire se confier à elle. Elle le regrettait encore aujourd'hui, mais Quinn n'avait plus jamais tenté de la pousser. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle pouvait être une vraie chienne lorsqu'elle le voulait, et l'être avec une amie n'était jamais agréable. Mais c'était comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que les autres s'apitoie sur son sort et lui sorte des vieilles phrases bidons comme "tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger" ou " Il y a des gens qui t'aime et qui vont te soutenir", parce que ça n'arrive jamais. Tout le monde finit par te laisser tomber un jour ou l'autre, et la mort est inéluctable.

Ses mains se resserrent sur son volant jusqu'à se qu'elle dépose Quinn devant chez elle. La jeune blonde lui jeta un dernier regard, celui qui voulait dire " je suis là pour toi", et un faible sourire lui échappa tout de même alors qu'elle redémarrait la voiture. Elle savait que son amie était sincère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à aller pleurer sur son sort dans les jupes des autres. Elle ne serait jamais cette fille-là.

Elle mit 15 min pour rentrer chez elle, et monta les escaliers de son immeuble dans un état second. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle pouvait simplement grimper dans l'ascenseur au lieu de perdre du temps à gravir les 4 étages, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Elle entendit un lointain coup de tonnerre, preuve que la pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber sur la ville de Los Angeles. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière du couloir, soudainement beaucoup plus sombre alors que le temps se couvrait dehors. La jeune femme marcha vers la porte de son appartement, la mine sombre, et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que la porte de l'appartement voisin était également ouverte, et qu'une blonde aux yeux d'un bleu pétillant la regardait avec tristesse et hésitation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Brittany :<strong>_

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis sa rencontre avec Santana, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit la vision de la Latina souriant avec séduction à la rousse de la boîte. Elle avait même fait un cauchemar où elle ne pouvait pas quitter les toilettes et où elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux devant les deux corps nus et transpirants qui s'y trouvait. Une douleur l'atteignit à la poitrine en revoyant nettement l'image de son rêve, celle où la Latina glissait ses doigts habilement sous la jupe courte de la rousse et où leurs gémissements se mêlait à ses pleurs de souffrance. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut cette nuit- là, les joues humides et le coeur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se souvint des tremblements qui l'avaient parcouru et de la désagréable sensation de froid qui s'était emparée d'elle pour le reste de la nuit. Elle regrettait ces moments où elle s'endormait contre le corps chaud de Santana, leurs membres emmélés dans une position intime et confortable.

Elle se leva de son lit avec un grognement et se frotta les yeux pour entièrement se réveiller. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ? Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?

La jeune fille se traîna vers la cuisine et se versa une grande tasse de café fumant, ayant besoin de se réveiller. Il était déjà plus de 17h, Dire qu'elle comptait au départ profiter de son samedi ! Elle alluma sa télé et mit la chaîne des Cartoons, et mangea bruyamment ses Lucky Charms en riant parfois lorsque le Coyotte se recevait une bombe sur la tête. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa douche et profita de l'eau chaude qui glissait sur son corps.

Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi, et l'arrivée de l'hiver se faisait sentir dés qu'on mettait le petit doigt dehors. Brittany avait une tonne de pull pour la protéger du froid, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'ici, à Los Angeles, il soit très à la mode de mettre un pull en laine avec un renne à nez rouge brodé dessus. C'était Rachel qui lui avent offert l'hiver dernier une quantité incroyable de ce genre de pull, mais la blonde ne les avaient portaient que rarement. Elle avait des goût parfois étranges en matière de vêtements, comme par exemple ce bonnet en forme de panda ou ces chaussettes longues qu'elle utilisait comme moufles, mais elle était consciente que porter ces affreux pull que la diva adorait revenait à un suicide social.

Rachel avait pourtant mit ces vêtements pendant une longue période. Finn lui avait dit qu'au lycée elle s'habillait déjà comme ça. Brittany avait remarqué que la brunette évitait maintenant les pull en laine qu'elle affectionnait tant quelques mois auparavant. Prise de conscience ? Envie de changer de look ? Elle ne savait pas se qui avait décider la diva de s'habiller normalement, mais elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle s'en plaignait. Etonnement, Rachel avait un talent inné pour l'accord des couleurs et l'harmonie des vêtements. Ca avait surprit Brittany au début, au vu de se qu'elle portait quotidiennement, mais alors Rachel avait arrêté de s'habiller comme sa grand-mère, et ses nouveaux choix de vêtements, lui avait confirmé que la brunette s'y connaissait en shopping.

Il fautait donc qu'elle sorte cet après pour s'acheter des habits chauds en prévision de l'hiver qui approchait.

Rachel ne répondait pas à son portable depuis hier matin. Ca inquiétait un peu la jeûne danseuse. Est ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? La diva restait rarement sans nouvelles, soit elle lui envoyait un mail, soit elle s'arrangeait pour emprunter le portable de Finn. Elles s'envoyaient des messages tout les jours, pas étonnement que si l'une d'elle faisait silence, radio, l'autre se pose des questions. Brittany considérait Rachel comme sa oser. Il était agréable de ressentir cette connexion qui lui était inconnue avec sa vraie soeur de sang …

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup frappé à sa porte. Brittany haussa un sourcils et abandonna momentanément son bol de céréales pour marcher en baîllant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle enleva le loquet, ouvrit. Et une tornade de cheveux blonds s'engouffra dans son appartement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Les yeux de Brittany s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se retourna lentement vers la personne qui venait de débouler chez elle sans demander la permission. Son regard se durcit légèrement en reconnaissant la jeune qui lui faisait face, une valise à la main et un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

Quand on parlait du loup …

-Bah alors, _Brittney_, on vient pas faire un câlin à sa soeur adorée ? Lança l'autre blonde avec une voix faussement vexée.

-Salut Tamara.

* * *

><p>Brittany ne quittait pas sa soeur des yeux tout le temps qu'elle visitait son appartement. Elle vit la plus âgée observé son salon avec un pincement de bouche désapprobateur, et elle plissa du nez en voyant les quelques peluches qui trônaient sur son lit. Notre héroïne se sentit bientôt irritée par cette inspection minutieuse, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine lorsque son aînée revint vers la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.<p>

-Franchement Brittney, tu crois pas que tu es un peu trop vieille pour avoir encore des doudous ? Tu as quelle âge maintenant ? 18 ans ? Lâcha Tamara avec un reniflement suffisant.

-J'ai 21 ans, et ne m'appelle pas _"Brittney"_, tu sais que je déteste ça. Siffla la jeune fille en jetant presque une tasse de café en face de sa soeur.

-_Peu importe_. Répondit Tamara en roulant des yeux tout en buvant une gorgée.

Brittany fixa sa soeur avec un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Un sourire narquois vient s'étirer sur les lèvres de la plus âgée.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma _baby sister _?

La façon dont elle le dit, son ton rempli de sarcasme, fit tiquer la fille aux yeux bleus et elle ne se retint pas pour envoyer une réplique cinglante.

-Excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à croire que ma grande soeur, celle qui ne se souvient même plus de mon âge, veuille faire plusieurs heures de trajet simplement pour me voir. Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le sourire moqueur de Tamara s'agrandit en voyant l'énervement de sa jeune soeur.

-Tu as raison, j'ai une audition ici à Los Angeles et je me suis dit qu'au lieu de payer l'hôtel la peau du cul, ma petite soeur chérie ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à m'héberger quelques nuits. Avoua-t-elle sans la moindre once de honte.

-Ca ne m'étonnes même pas venant de toi. Tu te rend compte que ça fait presque 6 mois qu'on s'est pas vu et que tu ne m'as jamais appeler pour avoir de mes nouvelles ? Répliqua la jeune fille en constatant que Tamara n'avait décidément aucune culpabilité pour vouloir profiter d'elle comme ça.

-Ho c'est bon tu vas pas en faire un flanc, j'ai été occupé ces derniers mois, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de t'appeler ! Déclara Tamara en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca prends 5 minutes, Tam'. "Oui allô, Brittany ? Oui c'est ta soeur. Comment ça se passe à Los Angeles. Bien ? Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu t'ai fait des amis ? Et la danse ça se passe comment ? Bon, j'ai été contente de te parler, bisous ! " Tu crois que c'est difficile de faire ça ?

-Tu pouvais m'appeler si c'était trop insupportable de ne pas entendre ma voix ! Répliqua la plus âgée avec un sourire ironique.

-Je t'ai envoyé des SMS, tu n'as jamais répondu je te signales ! S'énerva la jeune blonde.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être chiante lorsque tu t'énervais, baisse d'un ton, _little girl_ ! La coupa Tamara avec une grimace exaspérée.

-Je suis chez moi, je hausse la voix si je veux ! Rétorqua immédiatement Brittany en la foudroyant du regard.

-Ca vaaaaaa ! Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Tu sais que je dis ça pour rire. Dit sa soeur en haussant des épaules.

Brittany avait envie de mordre quelqu'un. Non, elle ne disait pas ça pour rire. Elle avait oublié à quel point Tamara pouvait agir comme une chienne. Surtout avec elle. Depuis l'enfance, les deux soeurs s'entendaient mal. Tamara, de 2 ans son aînée, arrivait toujours à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Quand elles étaient jeunes elle lui piquait toutes ses poupées et finissaient souvent par leur couper les cheveux, et se débrouillait toujours pour faire porter le chapeau à sa jeune soeur. Bien qu'elle soit le diable en personne, leurs parents n'avaient jamais découvert la vraie personnalité de leur plus grande fille. Elle jouait la petite fille parfaite mais par derrière elle faisait enrager Brittany et la faisait punir à sa place lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise. Parfois elle pensait que ses parents préférait Tamara ...

Autant dire que Brittany détestait sa soeur. C'était étrange comme deux soeurs aussi semblables physiquement pouvaient se différencier autant mentalement. Toutes les deux étaient d'un blond éclatant, avaient un nez long et des petites taches de rousseur, ainsi que des yeux en amandes qui leur donnait une allure de chat. Toutes les deux étaient grandes et fines, avec un ventre tonique et des jambes à damner un saint, ce qui les rendaient très populaires auprès des garçons. La seule différence physique était la couleur de leurs yeux. Là où Brittany avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique et chaleureux, Tamara avait des yeux couleur émeraude, qui montrait une certains froideur lorsqu'on les observaient de près.

De caractère, tout les opposait. Brittany était joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et aimait tout le monde. Il était quasiment impossible de la détester. Elle pouvait aussi être très timide et était un peu décalée par rapport à la norme, se qui lui avait posé quelques problèmes au lycée pour se faire des mais ou même avoir des petits-copains, bien que sa beauté soit reconnue par bon nombre de garçons.

Tamara était le genre de beauté froide qui méprisait ceux qui osait se croire à sa hauteur. Capitaine des cheerleader à l'époque, elle régnait en maître absolue sur leur école. De part son attitude distante, les gens la craignait et la respectait. Elle avait d'excellentes notes contrairement à sa petite odeur, et était dans plusieurs clubs, lui valant la sympathie du corps des professeurs et des étudiants. Mas en réalité elle était une manipulatrice sans scrupules. Brittany ne comptait plus le nombres de fois qu'elle avait fait pleurer des filles ou le nombre de fois qu'elle avait rejeté un garçon avec un plaisir qui lui donnait mal au coeur.

A 16 ans, le corps de Brittany avait commencé à se développer et sa popularité avait soudainement augmenté. Toute l'école parlait des deux soeurs comme étant les filles les plus sexy du moment, mais Brittany avait fui cette popularité. Elle n'était pas comme ça soeur, à rechercher l'attention des gens. Et puis elle était tomber amoureuse d'un gars de sa classe, Adam. Elle était sorti avec lui pendant 3 mois et avait perdu sa virginité avec lui. Et Tamara le lui avait piquer. Elle savait parfaitement que sa soeur aînée ne s'interéssait pas au garçon, mais elle s'était mise à la draguer, et il avait rompu avec Brittany quelques jours plus tard. Pourtant tout le monde savait que Tamara était gay. Elle ne s'en cachait pas et savait jouer de sa sexualité comme d'un avantage. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle finissait toujours par avoir se qu'elle voulait, peu importe l'absurdité de ses envies. Elle avait haï Tamara. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle prenait plaisir à lui prendre tout se qu'elle avait. Ses poupées, l'affection de leurs parents, Adam.

Mais elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi Tamara lui en voulait à ce point. Jalousie ? Sûrement, mais elle ne lui demanderait jamais. De toutes façons elle s'en fichait bien. Les soeurs se taquinent entre elles, mais leur relation était plus complexe et destructrice que ça. Brittany avait juste prit ses distances après le lycée, et son déménagement avait facilité la chose. Mais Tamara était quand même sa soeur, et elle aurait apprécié d'avoir un peu de ses nouvelles. Mais à ce qu'elle constatait, sa grande soeur n'avait pas changer d'un poil et était aussi mesquine qu'avant.

-Et bin je rigoles pas moi. Alors c'était génial de te revoir, mais je suis pas un hôtel, alors va t'installer ailleurs !

-Mais je suis ta soeur ! Tu vas pas me jeter à la rue quand même ? S'offusqua Tamara avec une moue insupportable.

-Je suis ta soeur que quand ça t'arrange, Tam' !

-Allez quoi ! Brittney ! !

-_Arrête avec ce surnom ! _

-Je me ferais toute petite, je te le promet ! Insista la plus grande.

-Toi, toute petite ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ricana Brittany en se relevant pour prendre la valise et la traîner vers la porte de sortie.

-Je reste que deux jours ! Deux jours, petite soeur !

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu peux pas payer l'hôtel ou quoi ? S'énerva la plus jeune en soupirant.

-Bien sûr que si, mais pourquoi dépenser de l'argent alors que ma soeurette a un splendide appartement à une demi-heure du centre-ville !

-Tu déteste mon appartement. Fit remarquer Brittany avec cynisme.

-Oui, mais je peux pas dire ça, je suis un minimum polie quand même. Lança l'autre blonde avec nonchalance.

Brittany soupira et laissa tomber la valise sur le plancher. Tamara ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Deux jours, se n'est pas si long quand on y réfléchi … Et puis si elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur la saoule, autant lui donner se qu'elle voulait.

-… Bon très bien, mais t'as pas intérêt à me faire chier pendant ces deux jours ! Je suis en pleine répétition en ce moment et je subie beaucoup de stresse, alors quand je rentre le soir je veux pas m'engueuler avec toi. C'est bien clair ? Déclara froidement Brittany en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se préparer à aller prendre un repas au **Dalton Coffee**.

La présence inopinée de sa soeur lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et elle comptait passé le plus de temps possible en dehors de son appartement pour ne pas avoir à subir Tamara. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri victorieux et sautilla sur place. Brittany leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins elles avaient ce trait de comportement en commun …

-Je te jure que tu ne vas même pas t'apercevoir de ma présence, Little B. Mais si je pouvais juste te faire une suggestion ? Ces rideaux son affreux, je pourrais …

-Ne. Touche. A. Rien. Grinça la jeune danseuse entre ses dents.

-Pffff, je voulais juste arranger ton appart'. Déjà qu'il est petit, alors il faudrait peut-être que tu le décores mieux… Répliqua l'autre Pierce.

-Tamara, si je voulais ton avis je ...

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler en sentant son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse, et elle s'excusa rapidement envers sa soeur avant de le tirer de sa poche pour regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Les sourcils de Brittany se froncèrent automatiquement en voyant_ "Quinn"_ clignotée devant ses yeux, et elle s'isola sans rien dire dans la cuisine, sous le regard suspicieux de Tamara. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule, elle pu enfin prendre une grande inspiration et décrocher l'appel, non sans ressentir une certaine tension dans le corps.

Elle se souvenait de se que Santana lui avait révélé sur la nuit où Rachel était allée chez Quinn, et elle avait confronté son amie à ce sujet quelques jours plus tôt. Comme elle l'avait craint, Rachel avait semblé sur la défensive quand elle l'avait interrogé sur la façon dont s'était déroulée les événements, et ça n'avait été qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes d'insistance que la diva avait craqué et lui avait honteusement avoué que se qu'avait dit Santana était la vérité. La blonde avait été choqué par le comportement de sa meilleure amie et il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser que la plus blessée sur ce coup- là avait dû être Quinn. Ce constat avait semé le désordre dans sa tête. Si Santana avait dit la vérité pour ça, alors peut-être qu'elle disait la vérité quand elle affirmait que rien ne s'était passée entre elle et l'ancienne HBIC de Mc Kingley. Et dans ce cas-là, c'était elle et Rachel qui étaient en tord, et qui avaient détruit les liens qui les reliaient aux deux jeunes femmes.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris se qu'il s'était réellement passée, un doute immense assaillait la jeune blonde et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas aller frapper à la porte de la Latina. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec elle, sans engueulades, sans fuites. Les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face, elle ne supportait pas la présence de la brune et faisait tout pour que la discutions s'arrête de manière brutale et laisser le temps à Santana de s'expliquer. Elle avait honte. Parce que maintenant, il y avait cette horrible boule dans son estomac qui refusait de partir et qui lui hurlait qu'elle avait tiré les mauvaises conclusions, que c'était de sa faute si les choses avaient tournés comme ça entre elles.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire pour faire à nouveau face à la Latina. Elle n'avait jamais vu Santana aussi vulnérable et blessée que lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé d'avoir une liaison avec Quinn, et le simple souvenir de son visage ravagé par la douleur et l'incompréhension suffisait à lui faire faire marche arrière dés qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'appartement voisin. Brittany avait vu combien le fait de ne pas croire la jeûne femme avait atteint Santana. Elle savait qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes auxquelles la Latina tenait vraiment, que Santana avait accordé sa confiance totale qu'à son père, Quinn et elle. Et Brittany savait que Santana considérait cette confiance comme mutuelle. Or, elle avait tout foutu en l'air en l'accusant trop vite, et la brune avait dû se sentir terriblement blessée par ce refus de la croire. Elle se détestait.

Trop de facteurs étaient entrés en ligne. Elle avait craqué en découvrant Quinn dans le lit de la brune. Soudain, tout était revenu : les paroles blessantes de Santana, ses multiples coup d'un soir, Sugar, sa jalousie maladive envers Artie, l'abandon après le sexe, tout ça avait fait remonté en elle des émotions trop fortes et trop douloureuses pour qu'elles les gardent pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse, elle le savait.

Elle avait encore des doutes quand à l'exactitude des faits, mais une chose était sûre : sa réaction face à cette histoire était allée trop loin, et elle avait fait souffrir Santana de part son entêtement à croire dur comme fer que Santana couchait avec Quinn. Et pas qu'elle. En faisant ça, elle a aussi envenimer les choses entre Rachel et l'autre blonde, sans oublier qu'elle se faisait du mal à elle-même. Elle se rendait maintenant compte de son égoïsme, et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait jamais se faire pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à tout le monde.

Mais pour le moment, la jeune fille se sentait trop coupable pour faire face à Santana. Elle était décidé à lui parler, mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare mentalement, et elle savait que la Latina voudrait sans doute avoir une explication quand à sa réaction excessive. Brittany savait la réponse à cette question, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de mettre des mots dessus. _Bon sang_, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se l'expliquer correctement à elle-même ! Elle savait qu'elle était jalouse, qu'elle s'était sentie trahie, mais ces explications ne pourraient pas suffire. Parce que ça entraînera inévitablement d'autres questions, d'autres révélations, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire face à tout ça. Tout se qu'elle voulait, s'était de pouvoir entendre une nouvelle fois se que sa voisine avait à lui dire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard …

Alors oui, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de parler à Quinn, parce qu'elle avait de moins en moins de raison de penser que Santana et elle lui avait menti. Et si c'était vrai, alors elle avait dit des choses horribles à la brune, mais elle avait aussi causé des dommages chez Quinn et dans sa relation plus qu'ambigu avec Rachel. Il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité : pourquoi la blonde l'appelait-elle ? Elle pensait que la dernière fois avait convaincu Quinn qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler à nouveau. Dés qu'elle aura écouté les explications de Santana, Brittany devra au moins aller s'excuser auprès de Quinn, peu importe si oui ou non elle couche avec la Latina.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait les frais de sa colère, et elle en était absolument désolée. Si Santana ne voulait pas lui pardonner et ne voulait pas lui redonner une chance, tant pis, elle aura tout de même présenter ses excuses pour son comportement. Ca lui faisait encore mal de penser qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose entre la Latina et la blonde, mais Brittany préférait mille fois se réconcilier avec Santana et Quinn plutôt que de rester en retrait, quitte à souffrir en silence. Elle voulait juste retrouver Santana, sa meilleure amie et la seule personne à avoir jamais fait ressentir autant d'émotions chez elle.

Elle avala donc sa salive, et parla avec une voix rauque :

-Salut, Quinn.

_"Hey, Brittany …"_

La voix de Quinn paraissait aussi hésitante que la sienne.

-… Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais à nouveau.

_"… Moi non plus … "_

Brittany soupira après un long silence de plusieurs secondes, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de l'avoir agresser au téléphone la dernière fois, mais Quinn fut la plus rapide.

" Brittany, je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne à laquelle tu veux parler, et que je suis la dernière personne qui peut te demander ça, mais Santana à besoin de ton aide."

La jeûne fille se redressa au nom de la brune et elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une voix chargée d'inquiétude :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Et ce qu'elle va bien ?

_"Physiquement, ça va, mais … Son père a fait une crise cardiaque hier soir."_

Le coeur de Brittany manqua un battement et elle se crispa.

-Est-il … ? Dmeanda-t-elle faiblement.

_"Non, il va bien. Mais je peux pas en dire de même pour Santana. Tu sais se que son père signifie pour elle …"_

Oui elle le savait. Et son inquiétude pour la Latina grnadit.

_"Je suis allée la chercher tout à l'heure à l'hôpital, elle vient juste de me déposer devant chez moi et elle doit être en route pour chez elle au moment où nous parlons. Brittany … J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle me parle, mais elle s'est immédiatement braquée quand j'ai voulu savoir comment elle se sentait … Je sais que vous êtes en froid depuis plusieurs semaines, mais … J'ai peur pour elle. Et elle a besoin de toi. "_

Brittany se sentit trembler mais elle arriva à contrôler sa voix malgré l'émission qui la traversait.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça marchera avec moi ? Si toi tu n'as pas réussit à l'atteindre, alors …

_"Il n'y a que toi, Brittany. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Tu es la seule à pouvoir briser sa carapace."_

La gorge de la blonde se rétréci et sa prise se resserra sur son portable. Elle entendit Quinn soupirer.

_"Tu dois trouver ça complètement déplacée que je m'adresses à toi pour aller lui parler, mais elle a failli perdre son père. Et elle a besoin de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais."_

Quinn avait l'air si sincère lorsqu'elle disait que la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose était Brittany, que la blonde se retrouva sans voix pendant un instant.

-Mais …

_"S'il te plais."_

Elle voulait dire non, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aurait dû être là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital. Elle aurait dû être là avec Santana, dans la chambre de son père, à lui tenir la main et à la réconforter. Mais cause d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu être à ses côtés dans un moment aussi difficile que celui-ci. Elle se devait d'être là pour elle maintenant. La douleur que devait ressentir Santana en ce moment devait être atrocement forte. Et rien que d'y penser lui donnait mal au coeur. La seule chose auquel elle pensait était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer. L'idée que Santana fasse face à cet événement seule lui serrait la poitrine, et elle su qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester à l'écart dans une telle situation. Elle aimait tellement la Latina, comment pourrait-elle rester de marbre ? Mais elle hésitait encore. Après tout se qu'il s'était passée entre elles, Santana accepterait-elle l'aide de Brittany ? Même si Quinn affirmait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'approcher, elle était sûre que son attitude froide et distante de ces dernières semaines avaient profondément affectée la Latina, et il était difficile de croire que Santana la laisse venir vers elle après ça.

-Je … Je vais essayé, mais je ne te promets rien. Se décida-t-elle enfin à répondre.

_"Merci, Brittany."_

Silence.

-Quinn ?

_"Oui ?…"_

-Je suis désolée pour avoir empirer ta situation avec Rachel. Mais j'étais tellement en colère et …

_"Je sais. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas voulu te tordre le cou au début, mais ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. C'est à Rachel."_

Brittany resta silencieuse, consciente qu'elle se devait de l'écouter.

_"Elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour rejeter la faute sur moi, encore une fois. C'est moi qui ai le plus de raison d'être en colère contre elle, mais c'est elle qui évite mes appels et qui me fait passée pour la méchante. L'histoire comme quoi j'ai couché avec Santana, elle l'utilise à son avantage, et elle me fuis."_

_"Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé entre nous. Crois en Santana. Elle est ta meilleure amie, Brittany. Ai confiance en votre amitié."_

Les larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

-_Je _… Au revoir Quinn. Parvint-elle à dire.

_"…A la prochaine."_

La communication se coupa.

Elle posa son portable sur la table de la cuisine, les yeux dans le vague, et n'entendit pas sa soeur qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière.

-C'était qui ? Lui demandent-elle en la regardant avec curiosité.

-… Personne que tu connaisse. Murmura Brittany d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-T'avais l'air assez troublée, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Problèmes sentimentales ? Railla sa soeur aînée.

Quelque chose dû transparaître sur le visage de la blonde car Tamara se fendit d'un sourire surpris et moqueur.

-Alors j'ai touché juste. Quinn, hein ? Je savais pas que tu jouais dans mon équipe maintenant. Ricana Tamara avec une lueur dans le regard.

Brittany inspira profondément avant de reprendre ses esprits et de faire face à l'autre jeune femme avec un regard dur.

-Ma vie sentimentale ne te concerne pas, et pour ton information, je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec Quinn. C'est une …_ Amie._

Elle avait hésité avant de donner une définition. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elles étaient amies, pas après sa crise de jalousie, le cas " Rachel " et ses incertitudes quand à la relation qu'elle et Santana entretenait. Mais Quinn était quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un proche, malgré la complexité de leur relation.

-Ho mon dieu tu n'as même pas démenti, j'avais raison, _tu es gay !_ Allez ! J'ai l'intuition que quelque chose se passe entre toi et cette Quinn ! A moins que ce ne soit avec cette autre fille, Rachel ? Ou celle que Quinn n'a pas _"réussit à atteindre…"_ ? Susurra malicieusement sa soeur.

-On t'as déjà dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres ? Siffla méchamment Brittany en serrant sa mâchoire.

Tamara haussa des épaules.

-Hey, tu m'as laissé en plan dans ton salon, c'est pas de ma faute si tu parles fort ! Et puis j'ai le droit d'être curieuse, c'est pas toi qui vient de me dire que je devais m'interrêsser à ta vie à Los Angeles ?

-Tu t'informes d'une mauvaise manière.

-Bon, alors tu vas m'en dire un peu plus sur ces trois filles ?

Brittany soupira, irritée par l'insistance de sa soeur aînée.

-Rachel est ma meilleure amie, je l'ai déjà présenté à papa et maman tu te souviens ? Une petite brune avec une frange.

-Ho elle ! J'avoue qu'elle est totalement faisable, même si son nez me dérange un peu. Lança Tamara.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Brittany en entendant sa soeur dire qu'en gros, elle aurait bien aimée coucher avec Rachel.

-Quinn est … Quinn est une connaissance de Rachel. Donc j'ai traîné quelques fois avec elle. On peut dire qu'elle est une amie, je crois.

-Tu crois. Hum… Et la dernière ?

-Elle s'appelle Santana. Maintenant si tu pouvais ne plus poser de questions sur ma vie je …

-Holà, holà, minute. Tu vas me dire que ça sur elle ? ok, il y a définitivement un truc qui se passe avec cette fille. Elle est comment ? Brune, blonde, rousse ? Elle est bonne ? Oui j'imagine qu'elle l'est, je te vois pas accompagner d'une mocheté.

Tamara venait-elle inconsciemment de lui faire une compliment ? Brittany enleva cette idée de sa tête et se rendit compte de sa soudaine nervosité. Le sujet de Santana était normalent un sujet délicat, mais en parler avec sa soeur … Alors là, pas question.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis, tu ferais mieux de t'installer rapidement pendant que je serais aller chercher un truc à manger.

-Ho c'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer ! Soupira l'autre blonde avec exaspération.

Elle empoigna sa valise et alla dans le salon pour déballer ses affaires. Brittany se passa une main sur son front en maudissant l'univers pour avoir amener sa soeur ici. Franchement, elle aurait quand même pu la prévenir de son arrivée ! Elle espérait vraiment que son audition foire, parce que si elle décrochait le rôle, ça voudrait dire qu'elle resterait, et la jeune fille se voyait mal à vivre dans la même ville que Tamara.

Elle prit rapidement son trousseau de clé et lâcha un " à tout à l'heure" sans enthousiasme, avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

Elle se figea aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Santana.

Son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle faisait inconsciemment un pas en arrière comme pour retourner dans son appartement. Mais elle n'en fit rien. La Latina n'avait pas sentit sa présence et fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés sans doute. Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes violettes sous ses beaux yeux noirs, et la fatigue tirait ses traits. Quinn n'avait pas menti, Santana avait l'air vraiment mal. Et ça ne fit que rendre la blonde encore plus inquiet à son sujet. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'autres occasions pour l'approcher. Mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Elle restait plantée comme un piquet, la gorge sèche, et fixait stupidement le dos de la brune qui avait finalement trouvée ses clés et se préparait à ouvrir sa porte.

Mais le visage de la Latina se tourna tout à coup vers Brittany, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua au milieu de sa gorge, et elle se raidit lorsque le regard de la brune la transperça intensément. _Dieu_, elle avait oublié à quel point les yeux de Santana étaient hypnotisants. Son coeur s'emballa et elle laissa échapper un souffle faible lorsqu'enfin la Latina cligna bêtement des yeux, rompant instantanément le contact entre elles ainsi que la tension qui s'était soudainement installée. Santana avait l'air perturbée par sa brusque apparition, et elle resta immobile, la main suspendue au-dessus de la serrure de son appartement.

-_Salut_. Lança bêtement la blonde.

Ho génial, superbe entrée en matière … Brittany se sentait tout à coup nerveuse autour de la Latina, se qui était aussi inhabituel que douloureux. il était triste de constater à quel point elles s'étaient déchirées. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir comme une étrangère avec celle avec qui elle avait été si proche il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-… Salut. Lâcha finalement la Latina en sortant de sa transe.

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement une nouvelle fois, et Brittany vit la brune gigoter nerveusement alors qu'elle la regardait intensément. Elle cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie et dit prudemment :

-Quinn vient de m'appeler … Je sais pour ton père. Mumura-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

Santana se raidit visiblement et elle croisa son regard. Il s'était instantanément durci, et le coeur de la blonde se serra en se rendant compte que Quinn avait raison. La Latina avait construit un mur autour d'elle.

-Est ce qu'il va aller mieux ? Demada-t-elle précipitamment.

-… Les médecins n'en savent rien. Mais il ne risque plus rien pour l'instant. Lança froidement la brune sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Santana, je … Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Lâcha finalement la blonde avec hésitation.

L'autre jeûne femme entrouvrit les lèvres sous la surprise de la demande, et pendant un instant Brittany vit les yeux de Santana s'adoucirent et elle eu l'air infiniment vulnérable durant une demi-seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour lui causer une douleur intense dans la poitrine. Mais ça ne dura que le battement d'un cil, car la brune reprit un regard dur et s'humecta les lèvres pour répondre.

-Non, à part si tu as un remède miracle que personne n'a encore découvert. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre et un pinçement au coeur l'atteignit au rejet.

-Je ne voulais pas parler de ton père … Je parlais de toi. Quinn a dit que tu étais mal, et je …

Elle s'arrêta, incertaine. Santana venait clairement de la rejeter, alors pourquoi insister ? … Elle soupira. Elle avait pourtant été sûre que la Latina ne voudrait pas de son aide. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir mal.

La mâchoire de Santana se serra.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes, tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle dans sa direction.

Le regard blessé de la blonde dû se voir car la Latina se mordit la joue quelques secondes plus tard et ses yeux s'adoucirent légèrement avant qu'elle ne pousse un long soupir.

-Je suis désolée, ça à été une longue journée …

-Je comprends. Marmonna faiblement Brittany en sentant encore la piqûre du rejet.

-Merci de heu … D'avoir pris des nouvelles de mon père. Dit-elle maladroitement.

-Je m'inquiètes pour toi ! S'écria soudainement al blonde sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle plaqua vivement une main à sa bouche et ses joues la brûlèrent. Elle jura entre ses dents en se traitant de tout les noms, et ne vit donc pas le petit sourire qu'esquissa la jeune femme en face d'elle. Mais quand elle releva le regard, le sourire avait disparu.

-Et ça t'as pris plus d'un mois pour venir me voir. Alors excuse-moi si je ne sautes pas dans tes bras en entendant ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que … Ecoutes, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Ce n'est pas parce que … Parce qu'on ne se voit plus que j'ai cessé m'inquiéter pour toi. Dit la blonde en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

-J'aurais dit le contraire au vu des dernières semaines. Répliqua sombrent la jeûne brune.

-Je sais que c'est tendue entre nous, mais … Est ce que tu veux en parler ? De ton père je veux dire ? Hésita Brittany en se triturant les mains, la tête baissée au sol.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit la brune avec une apparence détaché.

-Tu es sûre ? …

Sa vois était petite et fragile, comme si elle allait se briser à tout moment. Elle voulait que Santana se repose sur elle, mais en cet instant, elle avait plutô l'impression que c'était elle qui avait besoin de la Latina.

Santana observa pendant quelques instants l'air infiniment vulnérable de la jeune danseuse, apparemment en lutte avec elle-même puis, elle poussa sa porte à contre-coeur et se décala sur le côté.

-Entre. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Le coeur de la blonde s'accéléra, et elle pas devant la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard reconnaissant. Elle vit que Santana regrettait déjà sa décision, mais elle la suivit sans changer d'avis quand à son invitation.

Elle ne vit pas qu'elles étaient observées à leur insu. Tamara la regarda entrée dans l'appartement de la Latina et haussa un sourcil, un sourire prédateur se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle finit de déshabiller la belle brune du regard. Ca allait être intéressant …

Etre chez Santana après tout ce temps rendait la blonde nerveuse. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant elle se sentait comme une étrangère. Elle se souvint des soirée pyjama qu'elles organisaient ici, et où elles finissaient par se blottirent l'une contre l'autre sur le pet canapé du salon en regardant un Walt Disney.

Brittany éloigna rapidement ces pensées, de peur de craquer devant la jeune femme.

Santana posa son sac et s'écroula sur le chapé en soupirant, ses yeux se fermant tandis que la blonde s'approchait prudemment d'elle. Brittany s'assit à une distance raisonnable de la brune, pas sûre de ce qu'elle fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Que devait)on faire dans ces cas-là ? Elle n'avait jamais expérimentée la peur de voir un proche mourir, mais elle avait une idée de combien cela pouvait perturber gravement la vie de ceux autour du mourant. Santana avait dit que son père allait mieux, mais pour combien de temps ? Santana devait se poser aussi cette question. La blonde imaginait aisément que la perspective d'attendre patiemment la mort de son père n'était pas dans l'idée de la Latina. Mais en même temps elle était impuissante face à la maladie qui le rongeait.

Santana aimait avoir le contrôle. Sentiments, événements personnes. Elle avait une emprise sur tout et arrivait à anticiper à son avantage. Mais là elle ne pouvait rien faire. Juste attendre. Et ça devait être insupportable pour la brune.

Les yeux de Santana se rouvrirent et se posèrent automatiquement sur elle, et la lueur familière qui avait disparu tout à l'heure dans le couloir commença lentement à réapparaître à mesure que le temps passait. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, un lien invisible se construisant entre elles. Brittany avait pensé que le fil qui les reliait s'était définitivement cassé lorsqu'elle avait ruiné leur amitié un mois plus tôt, mais pourtant elle arrivait à ressentir les émotions de Santana rien qu'en plongeant dans son regard sombre et pénétrant. La Latina restait immobile, et la regardait avec intensité sans jamais vaciller. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elles avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Brittany n'était pas douée pour parler de choses graves. Elle ne pourrait pas forcer la brune à se confier avec des mots. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle changea de position, de sorte qu'elle puisse faire face à la Latina, et s'approcha dans des gestes lents pour ne pas la brusquer et la faire fuir. Sans quitter un seul instant son regard, Brittany prit appui sur ses mains et avança de quelques centimètres de plus, jusqu'à ses que ses cuisses touchent celles de Santana. Elle frémit aux décharges électriques qui se répandirent dans son corps en sentant la peau de la brune contre la sienne, et sentit la Latina sursauté légèrement, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Elle prit ça comme une bonne chose et se lécha les lèvres, hésitant une demi-seconde sur son prochain mouvement. Mais se qu'elle vit dans les yeux noirs de la jeûne femme à ce moment fit disparaître ces dernières crainte,s et elle sep encra jusqu'à envelopper Santana dans une étreinte.

Le corps de la brune se crispa, mais elle se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour du cou de la Latina avant de poser son menton sur son épaule en soupirant. Lentement, Santana se détendit, et elle rendit bientôt le câlin en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde. Brittany frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de la jeûne femme glissé doucement sur sa peau, et elle ferma les yeux tout en collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes, et la jeûne fille eu l'impression que rien n'avait finalement changé. Elle retrouvait la sensation fascinante de s'emboîter parfaitement avec le corps de Santana, elle retrouvait cette odeur épicée qui faisait la caractéristique de la brune et qui mettait ses sens en alerte, la douceur de sa peau, le bien-être de simplement la tenir dans ses bras. C'était si naturelle qu'elle se laissa sombrer dans une semi-conscience.

Et Santana commença à pleurer. Ce fut seulement quelques secousses qui traversèrent son corps, puis elle sentit le menton de la Latina tremblé contre sa clavicule, et enfin les larmes se répandirent sur son chemisier alors que les mains de Santana se resserraient désespérément sur ses vêtements.

Elle sanglota, et la blonde la serra étroitement contre elle, la berçant doucement tandis que son cou pleurait en même temps que la jeûne femme.

Les gémissements de douleur que poussa bientôt la Latina remplirent la danseuse de tristesse, et elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie tout en continuant à caresser le dos de Santana.

Elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de prendre une partie de la peine de la jeûne femme, ne serait-ce que pour la soulager un peu, mais elle savait que le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, c'était d'être là pour la tenir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Les cris déchirants que Santana laissait parfois échapper de ses lèvres faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeûne blonde, et elle se retrouva à embrasser tendrement l'épaule nue de la Latina pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Minutes après minutes, les pleurs se calmèrent, tandis que Brittany embrassait chaque centimètres de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre dans le seul espoir de calmer la Latina.

Quand elle n'entendit plus que de vagues reniflements, la blonde se détacha un peu du corps tremblant contre elle esprit le visage de Santana entre ses mains. Les yeux rougis et son mascara culant sur ses joues, Santana restait magnifique. Le ventre de Brittany se retourna lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jeûne femme, et elle se enduit compte que son coeur battait furieusement contre sa potine.

-… Ca va mieux ? Demanda -t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Voir la Latina en train de pleuer lui causait plus de souffrance que tout se qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Santana dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Et ça la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la brune pouvait réagir aussi violemment, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir avoir vu ce côté -là de la jeûne femme.

Santana rencontra son regard, une dernières larmes glissant lentement sur sa joues, et elle respirait difficilement, contrôlant à peine de nouvelles larmes. Sans réfléchir, Brittany essuya de son pouce la larme et garda le visage entre ses mains.

-Ouais … Croassa Santana avec une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Aucune des deux jeûne femmes ne se retira. Les doigts de Brittany continuaient à faire des petits cercles sur les joues de la Latina, et celle-ci inspira profondément alors que ses joues prenaient une légère couleur rouge. Brittany était hypnotisée par les sensations grisantes qui la submergeait en cet instant, et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit la poitrine de Santana se soulever de plus en plus rapidement. Ses caresses se firent plus lentes, et la jeûne fille blonde déglutit en voyant le regard de la Latina s'assombrirent en tombant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle haleta faiblement, et commença instinctivement à se pencher en avant, mais elle réalisa une seconde plus tard se qui se passait et elle recula précipitamment, les joues en feu.

L'instant magique venait de se terminer, et la réalité les rattrapa brutalement.

La maladresse du début revint au grand galop et elle se releva du canapé en bégayant.

-Je crois que … Que je vais y aller …

Santana respirait encore rapidement et elle semblait encore prise dans le moment, mais la voix de Brittany la fit brusquement sursauter et elle se racla la gorge avant de se lever à son tour tout en évitant son regard.

-Ok, heu … Merci Britt, pour … Pour avoir été là. Dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Pas de problème. Si tu as envie de … De _vraiment_ en parler, je … Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

-… Ca m'a fait du bien de pleurer … Je crois que j'en avait besoin. Déclara l'autre d'une voix cassée.

-Il faut savoir lâcher prise de temps en temps …

Elles se regardèrent pendant encore quelques secondes, puis elles détournèrent les yeux, sentant un malaise s'installer.

Brittany dit au revoir à la Latina, et sortit.

Elle ne revint pas tout de suite à son appartement, et passa chercher un pizza. Elle avait complètement oublié son envie initiale d'aller au **Dalton Coffee**, trop occupée à penser à Santana et à se qui venait de se passer. Ses doigts la picotaient encore tandis qu'elle retournait à son immeuble, les bras chargés de cartons de pizza. Elle n'avait pas pu contrôler le geste tendre en voyant l'air si déprimé de la Latina. Et elle avait nettement vu les frissons qui avaient parcouru le corps de la brune lorsque ses doigts avaient caressé sa joue. Une onde de chaleur l'avait envahit, faisant remonter des émotions jusqu'alors en sommeil.

Depuis tout ce temps, Brittany désespérait de retrouver un jour le bien-être qui accompagnait chaque contact avec Santana. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas que le sentiment de toucher sa peau était si … Intense et agréable. Elle fit courir délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la paume de sa main, essayant de se rappeler la douceur de sa joue, et les petites décharges qui l'avait traversé lorsque leur peau avait été en contact. L'instant avait été bref, et dés qu'elle avait réalisé se qu'elle faisait elle s'était reculé, le coeur battant. Ca avait été extrêmement maladroit par la suite, mais le fait que Santana n'est pas eu l'air en colère pour son geste audacieux la rendait incroyablement heureuse. Plus encore, la jeune femme avait rougi et Brittany n'avait pas manqué le coup d'oeil sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant que le chambre ne soit brisé.

Elle arriva enfin devant son appartement et entra chez elle en refermant la porte derrière elle, son regard se posant automatiquement sur sa soeur, qui était en train de regarder la télévision en mangeant tranquillement du pop-corn.

La blonde roula des yeux et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré qui attira l'attention de Tamara. Sa tête se tourna dans sa direction et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres alors que Brittany posait les pizza sur la table de la cuisine.

-Tu as pris ton temps, soeurette ! File d'attente ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour venir se servir une part de pizza.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça … Marmonna la jeune danseuse en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Elle lança un regard noir à sa soeur aînée qui ne prenait même pas la peine de l'attendre pour commencer à manger, et prit rageusement un morceau de pizza avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. La petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle elle nageait quelques minutes plus tôt s'évapora vite en présence de Tamara.

-Hum … Et tu n'aurais pas plutôt été occupée avec ta voisine Latina ? Déclara narquoisement la plus âgée en haussant un sourcil.

Brittany manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et se raidit inconsciemment, ses sourcils se fronçant.

-_Tu m'as espionné ?_ S'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

-Et bien, je n'appellerais pas ça "espionner". Tu avais oublié de refermer ta porte, j'ai juste eu le réflexe de m'approcher pour la fermer derrière toi mais tu étais en train de parler à cette nana super chaude et … On va dire que ma curiosité à été la plus forte.

-Tu es vraiment… _Rhaaaa_ peu importe ! Siffla brusquement la blonde en engloutissant une autre part de pis pour s'empêcher de laisser libre court à sa colère.

-Sérieusement, je ne savais pas que tu pourrais avoir une amie aussi sexy ! Alors c'est elle Santana ? _Jésus Christ_, ce cul !

Brittany serra les poings sur la table et essaya de contrôler ses émotions. Elle avait le besoin irrépressible de cogner le visage de sa soeur pour l'empêcher de parler de Santana de la sorte.

-Et sa bouche, bon sang ! Un véritable appel à la luxure si tu veux mon avis.

-_Je m'en passerais bien de ton avis _… Grinça sèchement la jeûne fille en foudroyant Tamara du regard.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas franchement me faire croire que tu ne la baiserais pas si tu en avait l'occasion ! _Merde_, il faut que j'obtienne son numéro ! Continua impitoyablement sa soeur avec un sourire pervers.

Brittany fermant les yeux et respira profondément alors qu'elle serrait douloureusement sa mâchoire. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à mesure que sa colère grandissait. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler à Tamara qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas Santana, et se contenta aussi calmement que possible de la dissuader, bien que le regard meurtrier qu'elle jetait à sa soeur en disait long sur se qu'elle pensait d'un possible flirt entre les deux femmes.

-Elle voit déjà quelqu'un, Tam'. Et elle est hétéro. Dit-elle avec une voix dure.

Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à mentir. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que Tamara cherchait une fois de plus à lui voler quelque chose qui lui était cher, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Le sourire de sa soeur s'intensifia, et Brittany sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

-On verra si elle arrive à me résister … Susurra l'autre blonde en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Brittany vit rouge.

-_Non_. Laisse Santana tranquille. Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

-Je comptes bien profiter de mes quelques jours ici, alors si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec ta copine je le ferais, petite soeur. Lança la jeûne femme avec un sourire méchant.

-Je te répètes qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par les filles, et même si elle l'était, tu serais sans doute son dernier choix sur Terre ! Grogna Brittany.

-Ho je ne crois pas … Si j'en crois par la façon dont elle t'as regardé tout à l'heure, je penses avoir une très grande chance pour la baiser avant demain soir.

-Qu'est ce que … S'étrangla la plus jeune, entre colère et confusion.

-Ho je t'en prie, c'est plutôt flagrant qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ! Il suffit de dire son prénom pour que tu te braque ! Répliqua Tamara en reniflant.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Mon dieu, tu aurais dû être à ma placée lorsque vous étiez dans le couloir tout à l'heure ! C'était du genre " Je- te -dévores -du -regard -mais- un- truc- de- grave -s'est -passé -entre- nous -alors- j'essaye- de- ne -pas -être -affreusement -évidente- sur- le- fait -que- tu -m'attires- toujours " _Pathétique, soeurette ! _Pouffa Tamara.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut le corp de Brittany et sa colère se décupla.

-Tu croyais que ton bobard sur le fait qu'elle était hétéro marcherait ? _God,_ si elle avait pu te bouffer la chatte en plein milieu du couloir, elle l'aurait fait ! Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes pas ensembles, mais c'est tant mieux pour moi. Si tu ne la veux pas, je peux peut-être me faire passer pour toi et la satisfaire à ta place, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Après tout, _on se ressemble tellement, Britty_ …

Brittany se releva brusquement de la table et jeta un regard assassin à sa soeur, la haine brûlant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle respirait fort et tremblait de rage, les muscles tendus alors que la tension autour d'elles s'épaissit considérablement.

Elle voyait Tamara la regarder avec victoire, un sourire insupportable gravé sur son visage. Sans attendre d'avantage elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à voir le visage de sa soeur, et elle donna un coup de pied dans sa porte qui se referma dans un claquement sonore.

Elle était contre la violence, mais en ce instant précis, la pensée de frapper Tamara jusqu'à se que son petit sourire s'évanouisse lui provoqua un intense sentiment de satisfaction. Mais elle revint vite à la réalité. Elle ne cognerait jamais sa soeur, peu importe les saloperies qu'elle lui faisait. Mais elle ne la laisserait pas s'approcher de Santana.

Son regard tomba sur la peluche de licorne que lui avait offert Santana, et elle la prit délicatement de sur son tas de vêtements avant de se coucher sur son lit et d'enfouir son visage dans les poils doux de l'animal. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit, et elle ferma les yeux en serrant doucement la peluche contre elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>_

_Ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu_. _OK._ Finn l'avait demandé en mariage. OK ... _Ho non, ce n'était pas OK_. Ho mon Dieu ho mon Dieu _ho mon Dieu !_… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait eu l'air blessé qu'elle ai eu besoin de temps pour répondre.

Mais que croyait-il ? Que c'était une décision qu'elle pourrait prendre à la légère ? _Bon sang,_ ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une telle demande ! Elle était tellement confuse dernièrement ! … S'être résolue à rester avec Finn, c'était une chose. _Mais le mariage !_

Elle avait subi tellement de stress ces dernières semaines, pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait-il pas prit en compte tout ça ? Il savait qu'elle était débordée par son travail à Broadway, qu'elle était tracassée par son histoire avec Quinn, que sa vie était un peu folle en ce moment, pourquoi non de Dieu avait-il fait ça ? ! Ok, elle devait se calmer. _Respire Rachel, respire_ … Tu as le temps de réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse, ne te précipite pas. Ho mon Dieu, _pourquoi maintenant ?_ ….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Quinn :<strong>_

Il devait être à peu près 21h lorsqu'elle sonna à l'appartement 23. Les mains moites, Quinn sentit son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant de venir confronter Rachel directement chez elle. Mais elle éloigna rapidement son hésitation dans un coin de son esprit et fixa la porte avec détermination. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que la diva lui refusait ses appels. Mais elles avaient besoin de parler. Quinn n'en pouvait plus, elle devait absolument en être sûre. Il fallait que Rachel lui dise clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir, qu'elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour elle.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre. Ca ne servirait à rien qu'elle lui demande simplement ça. Elle savait déjà que la brunette ressentait quelque chose pour elle, sinon elle n'aurait jamais rendu son baiser avec autant de passion et elle n'aurait jamais trompé son petit-ami. Mais Quinn gardait encore un peu d'espoir. Se qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, c'était si il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, pour que la diva la choisisse plutôt que Finn.

Elle n'était pas idiote. le lien qui unissait le jeune homme à Rachel était fort, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils restent ensembles durant 8 longues années. Mais l'étincelle qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de la diva lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées … Elle était sûre que Rachel n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Finn. Parce que la manière dont le corps de Rachel avait réagi sous son touché, la manière dont elle avait répondu avec un mélange de fougue et d'impatience au baiser … Jamais elle ne l'avait vu embrasser Finn de cette façon.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que Rachel ai peur. Qui ne le serait pas dans une telle situation ? Bordel, Quinn était _terrifiée _par les événements récents. Mais elle en avait assez de fuir. C'était se qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie. Elle avait fui dans le mensonge lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Puck et avait fait croire à Finn qu'il était le père. Elle avait fui en devenant une garce froide et sans coeur pour ne pas être déçue par la vie. Elle avait fui en comprenant qu'elle avait prit la virginité de Rachel Berry. Elle avait fui Santana, de peur de la perdre si elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour la paria de Mc Kingley, et si elle savait qu'elle était une lâche. Elle avait fui ses sentiments lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Rachel 7 ans plus tard, ici, à Los Angeles. Cette fois-ci, elle allait faire face.

Alors elle allait être courageuse pour deux. Elle allait dire à Rachel se qu'elle ressentait pour elle, et elle n'allait pas la laisser fuir la réalité. Parce que c'était réel entre elles. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance, et même si la diva pensait que c'était une relation malsaine, elle allait lui prouver que pour elle, rien n'avait été plus vrai et plus pur que ses sentiments.

La porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses pensées, mais au lieu de se retrouver face à la petite frimousse de la diva, le corps imposant de Finn lui fit face. Quinn se tendit visiblement, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver ici. Elle pensait qu'il serait encore à New York pour sa recherche de rôles. Merde, elle aurait dû demander à Brittany !

Le visage du jeûne homme se crispa dés qu'il reconnu la jeûne femme, et il serra la mâchoire en croisant le regard froid que lui lançait la blonde.

-Quinn, quel déplaisir de te voir ici. Dit-il d'une voix cinglante en lui barrant le passage de l'appartement.

-Le sentiment est partagé. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Demanda Finn avec dureté.

-Je voudrais parlée à Rachel.

Le regard de finn s'assombrit.

-Elle n'est pas ici, elle est allée voir un spectacle de danse dans le centre-ville. Dit-il froidement?

-Je vais l'attendre alors.

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent.

-Elle ne veux pas te parler d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Tes appels la rendait folle. Dit-il avec suffisance.

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de la blonde de serrer la mâchoire, les poings fortement serrés. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Hey, pour qui tu te prends à entrer chez les gens sans y être inviter ? ! S'écria la jeune homme en la saisissant par le bras.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et le foudroya du regard.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais parler à Rachel, alors puisque tu n'as pas la courtoisie de me faire entrer, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'impose de force.

Elle vit une veine saillir sur la tempe de Finn et se réjouit intérieurement pour le faire enrager. Le brun referma la prote derrière lui avec un grognement sourd et s'avança vers elle, les yeux noirs.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, Quinn ? Encore démarrer une dispute ? L'humilier ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit au lycée ? Siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Au cas où tu aurais un problème de mémoire, je me suis excusée pour ça auprès d'elle. Et elle a accepté de me redonner une chance. Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, ne se laissant pas le moins du monde impressionner par l'attitude menaçant du brun.

Il éclata de rire.

-Et bien ça n'a pas duré longtemps, puisqu'elle a refusé de te parler pendant un mois entier ! Dit-il fièrement.

Elle tremblait de colère maintenant.

-Tu ne sais rien, alors ferme ta gueule et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Finn la dominait de toute sa hauteur, leur haine contre l'autre flottant au-dessus d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le frapper qu'en cet instant, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, il y avait peu de chance pour que Rachel lui pardonne. Elle devait se calmer et attendre aussi patiemment que possible son retour.

Finn en revanche, ne semblait pas penser de cette façon car il devint rouge de colère.

-Rachel est ma petite-amie ! ! Toutes ses affaires deviennent mes affaires ! _Elle m'appartiens !_ Explosa-t-il soudain.

-Elle n'est pas un objet que l'on peut posséder, Finn ! ! Elle a le droit d'avoir ses secrets et n'est pas obliger de tout partager avec toi ! S'énerva Quinn.

Il trembla de colère et fit un pas de plus vers elle.

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas dans ton petit jeu, Quinn ?… Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que tu lui jettes ? Je ne te la laisserait pas ! _ELLE EST À MOI ! !_

_-Elle ne t'appartiens pas ! _S'écria la blonde, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

-Elle m'aime ! ! Rachel m'aime et tu veux juste t'amuser, jouer avec ses sentiments, comme tu l'a toujours fait ! S'exclama Finn d'une voix furieuse.

-Je ne joues pas avec ses sentiments, _**je l'aime !**__**!**_ … Lâcha soudain Quinn avec colère.

Finn se figea, les yeux écarquillés dans l'horreur. Quinn, la respiration haletante, se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire et son esprit se vida.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait enfin pu l'avouer à haute voix. C'était comme si un énorme poids tombait de ses épaules, et quelque chose de nouveau s'alluma en elle. Elle n'avait compris ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Quinn aimait Rachel. _Elle était amoureuse d'elle._ Le malaise qui accompagnait généralement cette révélation ne vint pas, et à la place, la jeune femme se retrouva englouti dans une onde de chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de chanter, de danser. Elle n'avait plus honte de ses sentiments. Elle en était même fière, fière d'aimer cette petite diva au caractère de chien et au talent sans limites. Son coeur battait rapidement, et elle se surprit à sourire.

Le moment fut interrompu par un sifflement grave qui la fit redescendre brutalement sur Terre.

Elle se raidit en voyant la leur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux de Finn, et même si elle n'avait pas peur du jeûne homme, et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

-Tu … Tu l'aimes ? … Dites-moi que je rêves … _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ? ! _Cracha-t-il avec haine.

-Oui, j'aime Rachel. Et elle a des sentiments pour moi aussi. Dit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il la fixa avec consternation, puis étouffa un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Arrêtes de te faire des illusions. Rachel ne peux pas t'aimer, pas après tout se que tu lui as fait subir. Et puis elle n'ai pas lesbienne.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Lança sèchement la blonde.

-Elle est avec moi depuis le lycée Quinn. Ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve ? Ricana-il.

-Parce que tu es le seul mec à avoir vu à quel point elle est exceptionnelle. Elle mérites tellement plus qu'un gars dans ton genre, mai elle s'est raccrochée à toi comme à un radeau, parce qu'elle préfère rester avec toi plutôt que d'être seule à nouveau !

-Tu dis de la merde, elle m'aime ! S'époumona-t-il.

-Putain mais arrêtes avec ça ! Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour ! Je te parles de ce sentiment d ne rien pouvoir contrôler autour de la personne qui te fait ressentir ces choses, de ne pas pouvoir détacher ton regard du sien, de ne pas pouvoir imaginer ta vie sans elle ! Et je veux lui donner ça ! Je _peux_ lui donner ça !

-Elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer !

-C'est trop tard, Finn ! ! Tu es tellement aveuglé par ta confiance en toi que tu n'a même pas remarquer se que tout le monde a vu ! S'écria la jeûne blonde en sentant une colère noire l'envahir.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ? ! S'énerva le garçon.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question : pourquoi elle m'évitais ? Je vais te le dire moi. Depuis la première fois où on s'est revu, en Août, il ne s'est pas passé une seule fois sans qu'elle ne me regarde avec le même désir qui me consumait. On était tellement aveuglé par notre haine de l'époque qu'on s'est rendu compte assez tard de se qui se passait réellement entre nous.

Finn empoigna brusquement le col de la blonde et la plaqua brutalement contre lemme ur derrière elle. Sa respiration était sifflante, ses yeux injectés de sang. Il semblait hors de lui.

-_Tu mens ! ! …_

-Penses se que tu veux, mais je vais dire à Rachel que je l'aime, et tu ne m'en empêchera pas. Déclara Quinn aussi calmement que possible, bien qu'elle tremblait de colère.

L'emprise autour de son cou se desserra aussi brusquement qu'elle n'avait commencé, et Finn fit un pas en arrière, la mine indéchiffrable. Quinn se passa une main sur sa peau rougie, et lui jeta un regard sombre.

Et puis il se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. Elle se tendit inconsciemment, un mauvais pressentiment la prenant.

-Et alors ? Dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Comment ça " et alors" ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle partage tes sentiments, et même si elle t'aimait en retour, vous ne seriez jamais ensembles.

-Nous verrons ça une fois que je lui aurait dit que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Siffla froidement la blonde.

-Tu crois sérieusement que ses pères t'accepterait ? Après toutes les horreurs que tu as fait subir à leur fille ?

Ca l'atteignit comme un boulet de canon. Quinn tressaillit et sentit un noeud se former instantanément dans son estomac à la mention des Berry.

-Et ses amis ? Ils savent tous qui est Quinn Fabray. Ils ne la laisserons pas restez avec toi. Et moi ? Je suis le gars qui a toujours été là pour elle, qui la rends heureuse, qui partage les repas avec sa famille et qui est apprécié par tout ses amis. Ils savent que je suis fiable. Ils sont tous de mon côtés. Et Rachel ne pourra pas aller à l'encontre de l'avis de ses proches. Si elle me quitte et se met avec toi, elle fera leur déception et Rachel sera malheureuse. Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux pour elle ? Est ce que tu la ferait choisir entre toi et sa famille ?

Quinn avait envie de vomir. Il avait raison. Jamais elle ne pourrait se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à la jeûne diva. Et elle ne voualit pas que Rachel ai des problèmes à cause d'elle.

-Ho et, Quinn ? Je l'ai demandé en mariage avant-hier. Et elle va sans doute me dire oui. Dit-il avec un insupportable sourire.

Elle eu l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le coeur. Des larmes vinrent se former aux coins de ses yeux, et elle se sentit tremlber violemment alors que sa main se resserrait sur sa veste. Quelque chose en elle éclata en morceaux, et une vive douleur l'atteignit dans la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler le désespoir qui grandissait en elle, et elle dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas chuter au sol tellement ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de la déclaration.

-Penses à ce qui serait le mieux pour elle._ Moi ou toi ?_ … Laisse-là. Elle va m'épouser, et elle va finir par t'oublier. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de disparaître de nos vies. Lança Finn en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Quinn ne réalisait même pas qu'elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie, et elle se retrouva dans le couloir sombre dés que la porte se soit refermer derrière elle. Là, elle s'effondra au sol, et éclata en sanglot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel : <strong>_

_**-**_Brittany ? C'est Rachel.

_"Rachel ! J'étais inquiète, tu ne répondais pas à mes apples !"_

-Oui, je suis désolée pour ça mais… J'avais énormément à réfléchir ce deux derniers jours. S'excusa-telle avec une boule dans la gorge.

_"Ho, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. QU'est ce qui se passe, encore une dispute avec Finn ?"_

-Non, non ! En fait … Il m'a … Il m'a demandé en mariage. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

_"… Ho mon dieu."_

-Je sais, oui.

_"…Ho mon dieu !"_

_-_J'ai dit ça au moins une centaine de fois avant de pleinement réaliser. Soupira la brune.

_"Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu …?"_

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore donner de réponse.

_" … Pourquoi ?"_

Pourquoi. C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi ?

-Le mariage … Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux prendre à la légère. Il faut que je sois sûre.

_" Tu l'aime, non ?"_

-Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? S'indigna-t-elle.

_"Tu as déjà pensé à te marier avec lui ?"_

-J'ai su depuis le lycée qu'il était l'homme de ma vie.

_"Alors pourquoi hésiter ?"_

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple …

_"A cause de Quinn ? … "_

Elle se raidit automatiquement à la mention de la blonde et son estomac se retourna violemment.

-Quinn n'a rien à voir avec ça, je ne veux juste pas me précipiter. C'est un pas énorme dans mon couple, j'ai tout à fait le droit de réfléchir ! Dit-elle avec colère.

_"Bien sûr, Rach'. Je ne dit pas le contraire, mais … S'il te plait, prends la bonne décision. Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière après."_

-Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Siffla aussitôt Rachel en tentant de ralentir les battements de son coeur.

_"… Je n'ai rien voulu insinuer. Je veux juste ton bonheur, et je veux m'assurer que tu ne regrettes rien par la suite."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Santana :<strong>_

Elle revenait des courses, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs, lorsqu'elle percuta en haut des escaliers une autre personne. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux par terre, les sacs se répandant autour d'elle, et Santana se frottant l'arrière de la tête en se relevant péniblement. Un gémissement attira son attention et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qu'elle avait renversée.

-Désolée Britt, je regardais pas où j'allais ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Aussitôt elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et la blonde s'en saisit pour ensuite se hisser brusquement vers le haut, et elles se retrouvèrent soudain à seulement quelques centimètres de distance. Santana eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'une paire de lèvres capturait les siennes dans un baiser brûlant et qu'on la plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur. Elle sursauta à l'attaque surprise et écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de la jeûne fille, et malgré ses appréhension, elle ne pu résister à l'envie de répondre furieusement au baiser, ses mains partant se poser sous les omoplates de Brittany en la tirant contre elle. Leurs lèvres remuaient ensembles, et elle sentit le sourire de la blonde s'étirer contre ses lèvres.

La Latina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle pensait était à l'embrasser encore et encore et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas pareil. Le baiser n'était pas pareil. Et Brittany ne penserait même pas à l'embrasser au vu de leur situation. Elle brisa leur baiser et repoussa brutalement la blonde, la respiration haletante, avant de faire un contact avec les yeux de la jeûne femme qui respirait fortement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce n'était pas Brittany._

Elle lui ressemblait énormément, mais ce n'était pas elle.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face devait être un peu plus âgée que l'autre blonde, et avait des yeux verts. ils étaient en amande comme ceux de Brittany, et ses cheveux longs et blonds tombaient le long de son dos. Mais se qu'elle dégageait n'était en rien comparable avec Brittany. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux déplu à la Latina, et son petit sourire moqueur lui tapait sur le système.

-Tu n'es pas Brittany. Siffla-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main.

-De toute évidence. Railla la grande blonde en secouant ses cheveux sur le côté sans quitter son sourire.

-Bordel, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de m'embrasser ? ! Rugit la brune avec colère.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, tu as complètement répondu à mon baiser ! Déclara effrontément l'inconnue en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

-Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Grogna la belle Latina en ramassant ses sacs tout en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

-J'avais compris. Continua l'autre sur le même ton irritant.

-Je te repose la question : Qui es-tu et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Hum, tu ne m'avais pas demandé comment je m'appelais dans ta question. Fit -telle mine de réfléchir.

Santana serra la mâchoire.

-Joue pas la conne. Je suis sûre que je te connais pas, alors réponds.

-Je m'appelle Tamara, je suis la soeur de Brittany.

La Latina cligna des yeux, pas tant surprise que ça. Pas étonnant qu'elles se ressemblent autant …

-Ca ne réponds pas à tout. Ca t'arrives souvent d'embrasser des inconnus ? Répliqua sèchement la brune.

-Juste les filles aussi sexy comme toi. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire séducteur.

-Wow, tu devrais vraiment revoir tes techniques de drague, _Barbie_. Parce que c'était sûrement l'explication la plus niaise que j'ai jamais entendue. Se moqua méchamment Santana avant de la contourner pour se diriger vers son appartement.

Elle constata avec énervement que la blonde la suivait, et elle royal des yeux avant de se retourner brusquement vers la fille, ses mauvaises reprenant le dessus.

-Ecoute-moi bien ,_Pamela Anderson_. Je n'aime pas qu'on attaque mes lèvres de cette façon, surtout si on est une espèce de blondasse à 2 de Q.I qui pense être irrésistible. Et j'aime encore moins qu'on me suive jusque devant chez moi dans l'espoir évident de me sauter. Ho, pas la peine de me gratifier de ton stupide petit sourire ! Tu crois que ça me fais de l'effet ? Je suis celle qui a inventé cette technique, _Puta. _Alors tu ferais mieux de disparaître de ma vue si tu ne veux pas que je me serve de ta tête comme un balai -brosse et que je te fasse nettoyer le fond de ma cuvette de chiottes.

La blonde la regarda, apparemment impressionnée.

-Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi virulente ! C'est bizarre, je vois mal Brittany devenir amie avec quelqu'un dans ton genre.

-Nous _étions_ amies. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de parler à la doublure de délit-de-facièce*.

-Ouch, ça pouvait me faire mal, ça ! Mais je peux te convaincre d'abandonner tes projets, si tu me laisse entrer chez t … Commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _S'exclama une voix avec colère.

Les yeux de Santana passèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Tamara et se posèrent sur le visage rouge de Brittany. Elle enleva précipitamment la main de l'autre blonde de son épaule et recula d'un pas, sa gorge se nouant. Elle ne voulait pas que Brittany pense qu'elle était en train de flirter avec sa soeur. La pensée que la plus jeune lui en veuille une nouvelle fois lui fit perdre quelques couleurs et elle essaya de transmettre par le regard à Brittany que ce n'était pas se qu'elle pensait. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde ne sembla pas en colère contre elle mais contre Tamara. Cette dernière se détacha de la Latina et posa une main sur sa hanche en défiant sa jeune soeur du regard.

-Je disais bonjour à ta voisine, little B. Elle est absolument charmante, exactement comme tu me l'avais décrite !

Santnana regarda Brittany avec confusion. Elle avait parlé d'elle à sa soeur ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit exactement ?…

La jeûne blonde sembla sur le point de commettre un meurtre et supprima la distance qui la séparait de sa soeur pour lui agripper assez rudement le poignet et la tirer en arrière.

-Bon bah maintenant que tu as dit bonjour, tu peux dire aussi au revoir ! Dit-elle avec colère.

-Mais on venait à peine de faire plus ample connaissance ! Déclara Tamara en faisant un clin d'oeil à Santana.

La Latina plissa le nez de dégoût, mais Brittany ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et elle fit rapidement un aller et retour entre sa soeur et sa voisine avant de pâlir dangereusement en comprenant l'insinuation de l'autre blonde.

Ho non, pas encore ! Santana faillit gémir de désespoir. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier, elle pensait que peut-être, leur amitié n'était pas définitivement terminée, mais si Brittany se mettait à croire qu'il se passait un truc entre elle et Tamara, la brune avait peur que cette fois-ci il n'y ai plus aucun chance de réconciliation. Elle avait compris que le plus gros problème de Brittany par rapport à elle était sa jalousie. Elle le comprenait, ayant elle-même quelques soucis de ce côté- là. A chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient engueulés, il avait été question de jalousie. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence à nouveau.

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsque Brittany empoigna fermement le bras de sa soeur avant de la traîner de force jusqu'à son appartement et qu'elle l'enferma à clé malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Santana regarda avec stupéfaction la jeûne fille, qui maintenant lui faisait face avec un air grave sur le visage, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale. Dit froidement la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-_Excuse-moi ?_ S'étonna la Latina avec de grands yeux.

-Il faut vraiment que tu drague ma soeur ?

-Je n'ai strictement rien fais, c'est elle qui m'a abordé ! Se défendit aussitôt Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok, elle qui espérait que la blonde soit seulement en colère contre sa soeur, c'était raté.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu la repousser avec beaucoup de force. Rétorqua la blonde avec un regard noir.

-Et bien tu n'as pas dû entendre le début de la conversation parce que je peux te dire que je l'ai rembarré comme il faut. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta soeur a insisté ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? La frapper ? Tu sais que j'en aurais été capable, mais c'est ta soeur, _putain !_ J'ai pas voulu être trop méchante parce que c'est _ta soeur_ !

-Ho tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas coucher avec elle ! La coupa Brittany.

-Mais pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Je la connais depuis 10 minutes et j'ai déjà envie de l'encastrer dans le mur ! S'exclama avec colère la brune en sentant sa patience arrivée à sa limite.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'accuse, surtout si c'était quelque chose de faux. Merde, ça allait faire pareil qu'avec Quinn si ça continuait comme ça !

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne t'énerve que tu ne coucherais pas avec elle !

-Je ne suis pas une traînée, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! Grogna Santana sous l'insulte à peine cachée.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu couche avec un tas de gens dont tu ne connais même pas le nom et que tu ne revois jamais plus par la suite. Répliqua vivement la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi tu réagi toujours comme ça ? Demanda Santana, énervée par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Parce que tu agis comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Tu as toujours fait passé le sexe comme banal et sans conséquences, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ton attitude distante peut faire souffrir et tu ne prends pas en compte les sentiments des autres !

-Ca ne concerne plus ta soeur, là. Tu parles de toi.

Brittany se raidit.

-Tu crois que ça n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'il y avait entre nous ? Tu crois que coucher avec toi était un passe-temps lorsque je n'avais personne d'autre à mettre dans mon lit ? C'est ça que tu te dis ? L'accusa furieusement la Latina en faisant un pas en avant.

-Tu me l'as prouvé le jour où tu m'as laissé dans ta chambre sans m'accorder un seul regard. Murmura la blonde avec une voix tremblante.

Une bile amère remonta à la bouche de la Latina, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et réprima le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait suite à ce souvenir.

-J'étais furax, et je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais désolée pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit- là ! Et je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a commencé à m'agresser ! Tout ça parce que tu m'avais vu embrassé une fille quelconque ! _Ca ne signifiait rien, Britt ! _

-C'est ça que je te repproche ! " Ca ne signifiait rien", alors pour toi embrasser une fille ça ne veut rien dire ? ! Siffla la blonde avec fureur.

-Tu vois, tu recommence ! ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu réagis aussi violemment pour un truc aussi innocent ? ! Je ne l'ai pas baiser que je sache !

-Je ne supportais plus que tu ailles voir ailleurs, voilà pourquoi ! S'écria avec colère la blonde.

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je ressentais de mon côté ? ! Tu sortais avec ce connard à lunettes, est ce que tu crois sérieusement que ça ne me faisait rien ? ! Répliqua l'autre jeune femme avec force.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale, tu faisais pire que moi. Tu trompais ton copain, moi au moins je n'avais pas d'engagement avec quelqu'un ! Et pour ta gouverne, à part cette fille que j'ai embrassé à cause d'un stupide pari, je n'ai touché personne d'autre que toi durant la période de notre accord. Dit-elle avec colère.

-…Un pari ? Bégaya la blonde, confuse.

-Ouais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, son copain était assis sur la chaise en face de nous. Il avait parié qu'elle n'embrasserait pas la prochaine personne à passer l'angle de la rue. C'est tombé sur moi. Je les connaissait même pas ces gens.

Brittany déglutit et elle sembla choquée par la révélation.

Ouais, elle avait voulu le dire à la jeune fille ce soir-là, mais ensuite elle avait parler de son baiser avec Artie à la fête foraine, et sa colère lui avait fait oublié ce détail.

-… Ca ne change rien. Ca n'allait pas, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça … Souffla finalement Brittany.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des crises de jalousie ! Envers Sugar, envers Quinn, même envers ta soeur. Et pourtant j'ai respecté ton choix. Mais plus j'essayais de prendre mes distances, plus tu revenais à la charge. _Bordel_, tu m'as embrassé dans ce restaurant ! Est ce que tu t'ai demandé pendant une seconde comment j'avais ressenti tout ça ? J'étais confuse, et j'étais en colère contre toi. Merde, je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! C'est toi qui a voulu arrêté ce truc entre nous, sans te soucier de ce que moi j'en pensais ! Tu croyais que tu étais la seule à souffrir de cette relation ? Ca me tuait de devoir seulement être ta meilleure amie ! Même si on couchaient ensembles, il y avait toujours une limite que je ne pouvais pas franchir et c'était putain de douloureux à supporter ! Mais je préférais ça plutôt que de complètement te perdre. Et en définitive, c'est quand même se qui s'est passé.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, Santana ? ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise après avoir entendu ça ? ! S'égosilla la blonde avec désespoir.

-Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi ! !

-Et moi je veux que tu me dise exactement se que je suis pour toi ! ! Lança Brittany en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

-_**Je t'aime ! ! **_S'écria la Latina, la respiration haletante.

Des que les mots fatidiques franchirent ses lèvres, elle su qu'elle était perdue. Elle aurait voulu les reprendre, mais c'était trop tard.

Les yeux de Brittany s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-… Je t'aime, ok ? Répéta-t-elle du bout des lèvres en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Tu … Tu _quoi ?_ … Expira la jeune fille dans un souffle faible en la regardant toujours avec confusion, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de sa déclaration.

Santana releva la tête avec courage pour faire face à Brittany. Elle était totalement figée, le choc inscrit sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur la Latina, et elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque la plus âgée s'avança vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Santana déglutit, son coeur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, et elle redit une troisième fois les 3 mots qui avait tourné dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et qu'elle avait eu trop peur de dire avant.

-_Je t'aime, Britt _… Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal … Chuchota-t-elle doucement, et elle vit la blonde frissonner à l'entente de ces mots.

-Je … Commença la blonde, mais elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, sous le coup des émotions qui la traversait.

-Je le suis depuis très longtemps. En fait, peut-être même avant notre premier baiser.

Elle avait besoin de tout lui avouer, elle devait se débarrasser enfin de ce qui lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus.

-…C'est effrayant. Je n'avais jamais dit ces mots avant aujourd'hui… Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai envie de les dire. La première, même avant mon père. Et pourtant je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit à haute voix. Bizarre, hein ? … Je me sens super terrifiée là, je sais pas quoi faire. Une fois que c'est dit, je peux pas les reprendre, tu comprends ? … Peut-être que c'est parce que je les penses vraiment que c'est aussi effrayant. Et en même temps je suis euphorique. C'est dingue l'amour … Tu sais Britt, je n'avais aucune idée que je tomberais amoureuse de toi. Ca m'est tombé dessus brusquement, j'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre se qui m'arrivait. Un jour, je ris avec toi en toute innocence, et le jour d'après je me retrouve à avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade en ta présence. Dire que je pensais au départ qu'on ne pourrais jamais être amies … Je me trompais, et tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, en dehors de Quinn bien sûr mais c'est pas pareil. Et puis il y a eu les sentiments, et puis j'ai pas réussit à tout contrôler. Alors je t'ai embrassé, et j'ai vu des feux d'artifices. Ca t'as déjà fait ça à toi ? Moi jamais, avant toi.

Brittany écoutait en silence, mais sa respiration s'était elle aussi faite plus rapide à mesure que la brune parlait.

-Et puis j'ai proposé ce truc d'amies avec bénéfices, et je savais que j'aurais dû fermé ma gueule, mais bizarrement tu as accepté et ça à été le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. Tu peux pas savoir comme te faire l'amour a signifié pour moi. C'était indescriptible, et j'ai prié au matin pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais tout à une fin, et on a eu des disputes, et des séparations. C'était trop fou à gérer, mais on finissait toujours par se retrouver. Et il y avait Artie, Sugar, l'histoire avec Quinn, et j'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions. Je voulais t'oublié, Britt. Je voulais t'oublié mais c'était impossible. Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup trop. Et je voulais tellement que tu ai mal comme toi tu m'avais fait mal en ne me faisant pas confiance. Alors je suis sortie avec tout ces mecs et ces filles, mais je ne pouvais pas coucher avec eux. J'avais l'impression de te trahir, et ça me rendait folle parce que je pensais que tu ne méritais plus que je me préoccupes de ça. Quand bien même, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis notre dernière dispute …

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard de la blonde. Elle ne su pas si c'était une larme ou quelque chose d'autre.

-Et tu es venue comme par magie me réconforter pour mon père, alors que je croyais t'avoir perdue à jamais. Et aujourd'hui je rencontre ta folle de soeur et tu me rejoues ta scène de jalousie. Je suis désolée, Britt … Je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit, parce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais te l'avouer, mais maintenant tu peux en faire ce que tu eux. Au moins je n'ai plus de regrets … Finit-elle enfin.

Sa gorge s'était asséchée et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bouteille d'eau, mais la réaction de Brittany face à sa mise à nue l 'angoissait trop pour qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvements.

Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait le coeur, elle attendit.

Brittany laissa échapper un souffle frémissant, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Santana paniqua.

-Merde, _je voulais pas… ! _Brittany, je voulais pas te faire pleurer … S'empressa-t-elle de dire en relevant le menton de la jeune fille avec deux doigts pour pouvoir se plonger dans les yeux étincelants de la blonde.

Brittany frissonna au contact et baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol alors qu'un sanglot la prit soudainement.

-Je ne pleure pas à cause de se que tu as dit … _Et bien si_, mais ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu crois … Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée alors que Santana se mordillait la lèvre avec impuissance.

-Alors quoi ? …

-Que tu dise tout ça … C'est juste beaucoup à prendre et … Et je suis tellement heureuse de savoir enfin se que tu ressens, parce que … tu ne parlais jamais de tes sentiments et ça me blessait, j'étais sensée être ta meilleure amie … Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée … J'ai toujours été une handicapée pour montrer mes émotions aux autres …

Elle caressa le bras de Brittany doucement, et elle sentit la chair de poule commencée à se former sur la peau laîteuse de la blonde. Elle descendit lentement ses caresses le long du bras jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse prendre la main de Brittany dans la sienne, et elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles. les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir et fermèrent un instant les yeux, se laissant aller au soulagement qu'avait engendré la confession de Santana.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la blonde la regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle ne pu se contrôler d'avantage.

Irrésistiblement attirée par les lèvres de Brittany, la Latina commença à se pencher vers l'avant, le souffle chaud de la blonde lu envoyant un millier de frissons à travers le corps. Le regard de Brittany voyagea entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aurait juré que Birttany tendait les lèvres pour quémander un baiser. mais au moment où elles allaient s'embrassées, la jeune danseuse tourna la tête sur le côté et posa son front sur son épaule en respirant profondément.

- … _Je ne peux pas_. Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Santana essaya d'ignorer le pic de douleur qui accompagna ces mots et recula légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage de la blonde.

Dés que leur regard s'accrochèrent, elle lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments à mon égard, Britt. Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas …

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Santana, j'ai besoin … J'ai besoin d'apprendre à avoir à nouveau confiance en toi. A me sentir en sécurité avec toi. Je ne peux pas m'embarquer dans quelque chose avec toi tant que je ne serais pas sûre de mes sentiments. Expliqua la blonde en glissant ses mains sur la taille de la Latina.

Santana soupira.

-Alors que proposes-tu ?

-Je voudrais … Peut-on redevenir amies, juste des amies ? Hésitation Brittany avec une petite voix.

-Je ne penses pas que je pourrais me contenter d'être seulement amie avec toi, Britt … L'avertit sans méchanceté la brune.

-Je … Moi non plus, mais… J'ai juste besoin de retrouver notre complicité d'avant, tu comprends ? … Laisse-moi un peu de temps, San … S'il te plaît. La supplia Brittany.

Santana détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Elle était incapable de résister à sa petite moue. Elle finit par soupirer fortement et prit une décision à contrecoeur.

-On peut toujours essayé ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Rachel :<strong>_

_"Elles n'ont pas couchés ensembles."_

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla la diva en sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

_"Kurt avait raison, Rachel. Quinn et Santana n'ont jamais eu ce genre de relation."_

-Mais … Mais comment tu peux en être sûre ? Je veux dire … Pendant tout ce dernier mois tu as fait la gueule à Santana pour ça et maintenant … S'embrouilla la jeûne femme et se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

_-Je … J'ai eu une conversation avec elle. Et je la crois maintenant."_

-… Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis, Brittany ? Demanda la brunette au bout d'un certain temps.

_"Elle m'as dit … Elle m'as dit qu'elle m'aimait."_

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Ho mon dieu ! … Attends, aimer _"aimer "_, ou aimer comme une amie proche ? Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

_"… Aimer dans le sens où elle est amoureuse de moi …" _

Rachel se retint de pousser un petit cri excité. Il y eu un silence gênant entre elles, puis la jeûne chanteuse reprit la parole, avide de savoir la suite.

-Et alors ? Est ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais aussi ?

Elle entendit Brittany s'étouffer dans ses mots.

_"Non, je, enfin … Heu … Je ne sais pas si je … Si J-Je l'aime de la même manière qu'elle m'aime … "_

La diva poussa un gémissement désespéré.

-Ok, je ne pouvais pas t'encourager quand je pensais que Santana était une salope qui couchait avec Quinn, mais je peux pas laisser passer ça. Tu es totalement amoureuse d'elle, Brittany. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_"Mais je …"_

-Tu as été déprimée pendant plus d'un mois à cause de tes sentiments cachés. Il est temps d'être honnête l'une avec l'autre. Elle a fait le premier pas, à toi de faire le second.

_" … Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Du moins pas encore. J'ai trop souffert, Rachel. J'ai besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai besoin de redécouvrir pourquoi elle est si importante pour moi … Je lui ai dit que je voulais redevenir amie avec elle avant tout. Je veux juste un peu de temps pour comprendre tout ça."_

Rachel soupira, mais comprit parfaitement les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

-D'accord, mais j'espère que cette fois-ci, vous réussirez à vous comprendre.

_"De même pour toi et Quinn. Tu devrais l'appeler."_

La jeûne femme s'humidifia les lèvres, nerveuse de parler de Quinn à nouveau.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, elle ne veux s'en doute plus me parler après que je l'ai ignoré aussi longtemps … Soupira-telle avec tristesse.

_"Tu as besoin de cette discussion, Rach'. Vous en avez besoin toutes les deux."_

-Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin ! … Je suis confuse, je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans ma tête …

_"Alors laisse parler tes sentiments … Il n'y a que comme ça que tu arriveras à y voir clair."_

-… Je vais raccrocher, merci Brittany.

_"Love you, Rach'."_

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, le coeur battant.

Sa discussion avec Brittany l'avait profondément troublée. Rachel tournait maintenant en rond dans le salon de son appartement l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise durant son enfance. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles dés que quelque chose d'important et de particulièrement stressant lui arrivait. Et c'était le cas en ce moment même.

Elles n'avaient pas couché ensembles. Quinn n'avait pas couché avec Santana. Son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque son amie avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Un intense sentiment de soulagement avait immédiatement suivi, puis toutes ses incertitudes lui étaient revenues en plein dans la figure. Il était extrêmement effrayant et douloureux de constater qu'il suffisait de seulement quelques mots pour plonger la diva dans la sensation maintenant familière d'être enchaînée à Quinn, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle avait pourtant décidé de tout oublier : ses sentiments pour la blonde, aussi terrifiant que puissants. Cette fameuse nuit de la veille des diplômes. Ces baisers. Cette fois-là dans l'appartement de Quinn._Tout._

Un petit rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres. Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Elle avait essayé si désespèrement de chasser ces instants de sa mémoires, mais elle s'était vite résignée. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier se qu'il y avait eu entre Quinn et elle. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir l'oublier d'ailleurs. Et c'était vraiment trop à prendre pour Rachel.

Elle avait des sentiments pour Quinn, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais cela n'arrangeait rien … Au contraire, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules menaçait à tout moment de l'écraser. Elle devait donner une réponse à Finn. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Elle était dans un état d'angoisse inimaginable. Le fait qu'elle soit naturellement une diva qui dramatise tout ajoutait encore au stress de la situation. Elle tournait en rond dans son salon comme un lion dans une cage, la peur et l'incertitude étreignant son coeur. Son regard se fixa brusquement sur son portable qui était posé sur le canapé.

D'un geste incontrôlé elle s'en saisi, et son pouce plana au-dessus des touches pendant quelques interminables secondes. Puis elle se décida enfin.

Le coeur battant, elle composa fébrilement le numéro de Quinn, et porta le téléphone à son oreille, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle attendit avec anxiété, et elle faillit raccroché lorsque Quinn décrocha. Elle s'attendait à se que la jeune femme lui demande pourquoi elle l'appelait, mais rien._ Le silence_. Cela rendit la diva mal à l'aise. Quinn ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, après plus d'un mois à ignorer ses appels. Rachel se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû appeler, c'était une idée stupide …

Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Elle avait juste eu le besoin irrésistible d'entendre la voix de Quinn et avait prit son portable avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser se qu'elle faisait. Mais après se que lui avait dit Britt … Elle devait l'appeler. Elle voulait … _Elle voulait_ … Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse et troublée. Deux choses qu'elle avait toujours ressenti en présence de la blonde. Elle devait dire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Juste pour briser cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante autour d'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Je suis désolée ? J'ai agi comme la pire des salopes ? Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne devrait absolument pas ressentir ? Ce qui m'arrive est la chose la plus effrayante de toute ma vie ? Est ce que tu es aussi perdue que moi ? _Qu'est ce qui nous arrive et où cela nous mène-t-il?_ …

Ses pensées se mélangeaient et se perdait dans les méandre de son esprit. La demande en mariage de Finn résonnait dans sa tête. Cela aurait dû la persuader qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en choisissant Finn. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Le mariage était un grand pas, et malgré leur 8 années de vie commune, la seule chose auquel avait pensé Rachel au moment de la proposition était Quinn. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait besoin d'appeler Quinn, d'écouter se qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle faisait une erreur en hésitant autant sur la réponse qu'elle donnerait prochainement à Finn. La diva était parfaitement consciente qu'à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de la blonde de lui prouver quoi que se soit. D'autant que Quinn lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais cela pouvait-il valoir le coup ? Les sentiments que Quinn éprouvaient pour la brunette valaient-ils le coup de se sentir autant confuse ? Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Si elle quittait Finn, tout se qu'elle avait réussit à mettre en place durant toutes ces années allaient s'effondrer. Elle ne pourra plus faire marche arrière ensuite. Et si Quinn se rendait compte que Rachel n'était pas aussi importante que ça pour elle ? Et si elle se rendait compte que Rachel n'était pas à sa hauteur ? La diva ne s'en remettrait pas. Quinn a toujours eu un étrange pouvoir sur elle, et elle n'avait jamais réussit à mettre un mot dessus pendant leurs années lycée.

Mais aujourd'hui … Elle savait qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour Quinn Fabray. Dés le premier regard. Malgré les slushies, malgré les insultes, malgré le mépris que la blonde ressentait pour elle, elle avait été attiré par la belle cheerleader. Elle l'était encore. Mais maintenant, c'était écrasant. C'était insupportablement évident. Elle ne pouvait plus le contrôler, plus le nier. Même si elle tentait de le réfréner, elle pensait de plus en plus à Quinn.

Son corps chaud et rassurant, sa voix légèrement basse et si envoûtante, ses yeux couleur or si captivant, ses cheveux d'un blond chaleureux et d'une texture si douce, ses lèvres rosée et pleines, si invitante aux baisers. Ses étreintes, ses caresses, la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Cette façon qu'elle avait de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus incroyable et magnifique qu'il lui ai été donner de voir.

Rachel sentit son coeur s'accélérer brusquement en se rendant compte de se qu'elle pensait. Hier encore elle s'imaginait sa vie future avec Finn. Alors pourquoi, en cet instant précis, une voix intérieure lui hurlait que la seule erreur qu'elle pourrait faire était de se marier avec le jeune homme ? … La jeune brune se mordit la lèvre avec force. Sa respiration était rapide, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Sa tête lui disait une chose, et son coeur une autre. Quelle était la bonne décision ? Qui devait-elle choisir ? Si elle gardait l'un, elle perdait l'autre.

Qui était la personne la plus importante pour elle ? Finn ? Quinn ? _Qui pourra la rendre heureuse ? _…

Toujours rien de l'autre côté de la ligne. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées alors que ça ne faisait que 10 secondes au plus que Quinn avait décroché. Les lèvres sèches et les mains moites, Rachel ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-_Quinn … ?_

Pas de réponse.

-Quinn, est ce que tu es là ?

_"… Je t'entends, Rachel." _Soupira la blonde à l'autre bout du téléphone.

La diva remarqua une certaine tension dans sa voix et elle perdit le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussit à canaliser en elle.

-Ho …Heu, hey … Bégaya maladroitement la brunette.

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" _La coupa subitement la blonde.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge au ton dur qu'avait employé Quinn.

-Je … je voulais te parler, mais je dérange apparemment… Je te téléphonerais plus tard …

_"Non, c'est … Tu ne me déranges pas."_ Déclara précipitamment la jeune femme en poussant un soupir.

Autre silence.

-Ecoutes, je … Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

_"… Ce n' est pas grave."_

-Si ça l'est. J'ai vraiment mal agi envers toi et il fallait que tu sache à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir éviter ces dernières semaines.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Rachel. Je ne t'en veux pas."_

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent en entendant la variation inhabituel dans la voix de la blnode.

-Quinn, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

_"Je vais bien."_

-Mais …

"_Je vais bien ! _" S'énerva brusquement Quinn.

-Ca n'en a pas l'air. Je comprendrais totalement si tu es en colère contre moi, je le mérites entièrement. Après se que j'ai fait je n- …

_"Bon sang Rachel, je te dis que c'est pas grave ! ! "_

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu cries ? Je suis consciente que tout est de ma faute si on ne s'est pas revu depuis … Depuis la fois à ton appartement.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit revinrent la frapper en pleine face et elle sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer dangereusement. Elle se racla précipitamment la gorge.

_"Sérieusement Rachel, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."_

La voix de la blonde se fit dure, et la diva s'inquiéta de plus en plus à son sujet. Quinn agissait bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi parais-tu si distante ?

Elle capta un petit rire sans joie.

_"Ironique venant de toi."_

Elle essaya d'ignorer le pic de culpabilité qui l'envahit et se racla la gorge.

-Je suis désolée pour les appels. Et je suis désolée pour être partie comme ça de chez toi. Dit-elle dans un souffle, de peur de ne plus pouvoir commencer cette discussion par la suite.

Silence.

_"… Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est oublié."_

Oublié ? Elle eu l'impression qu'on lui plantait des poignards dans le coeur.

-Ho … C-c'est cool, alors. Parvint à articuler Rachel malgré la douleur qu'avait provoqué ces quelques mots.

_"Non, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire ! …" _

-Quinn …

_"Ce que je voulais dire c'est …Fuck … Laisse tomber, je dois y aller._" Dit précipitamment la blonde.

-Non Quinn, attends ! ! S'exclama avec désespoir la brunette.

Elle savait que la blonde attendait qu'elle parle. Mais elle était effrayée maintenant. Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer ! Dieu, elle ne savait même pas se qu'elle voulait en l'appelant ! Rachel prit une profonde inspiration, et elle se sentit trembler légèrement.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle … De ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Souffla-t-elle en hésitation.

Son coeur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle entendait la respiration de Quinn se couper brusquement.

_"… Rachel, ne fais pas ça."_

Elle était presque suppliante.

-Il faut … Il faut pourtant que j'en parle ! … _Quinn _… Je ne peux plus faire semblant, _c'est trop dur_. Ca me ronge depuis que je suis partie de chez toi, et ça n'a fait que grandir en moi. Je … S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que je sache si … Si tu étais sincère lorsque tu m'as dit tout ça. Il faut que je sache parce que … _Parce que _… Murmura lentement la brunette en sentant le rythme des battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement.

_"Arrêtes."_

Le sang de la jeûne femme se glaça en entendant la voix de Quinn.

_"Arrêtes tout de suite tes conneries, Rachel. Je peux plus écouter cette merde que tu me sors."_

-Q-Quinn ? … Souffla la diva d'une voix tremblante.

_"Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ? ..."_

Le ton douloureux ne lui échappa pas et la gorge de Rachel s'assécha brusquement.

-Je ...

_"Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'essayer de me dire ? Est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est cruel et égoïste de ta part de me balancer tout ça à la figure aujourd'hui ? …"_

La colère s'était mélangée à la souffrance dans le ton de Quinn.

-J-je ne voulais pas …

_" Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Me blesser encore plus ? Ou bien tu ne voulais pas que j'ouvre ma gueule et que je t'écoutes comme un gentil petit chien sans réagir ?"_

Rachel perdit pendant un court instant la capacité de parler après ce brusque revirement de situation.

_"Tu m'appelles au bout de plusieurs semaines, alors que je venais juste de me résigner à ne plus te repalrer un jour. Tu t'excuses pour m'avoir causer la pire souffrance qu'il m'ai été donné de ressentir au cours de ma chienne de vie. Là, tu décides de palrer de cette putain de nuit alors que j'essaye désespérément de l'oublier. Et pour finir, tu viens presque de m'avouer que … Je peux pas faire ça, Rachel. C'est trop tard."_

La voix de Quinn se durcit brusquement à la fin de son monologue et la brunette se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

_"Je sais pour la demande en mariage." _Dit soudainement la blonde.

-C-Comment … ? Bégaya la diva, décontenancée.

_"Peu importe. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est : pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça après qu'il t'ai demandé de l'épouser ? A quoi tu pensais, Rachel ? Que tu pouvais te débarrasser de tes sentiments pour moi après me l'avoir dit, et qu'ensuite tu pourrais passer enfin à autre chose et retourner avec ton petit-copain et finir tes jours avec lui ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as pensé à comment je me sentirais ? "_

-_Tu te trompes !_ Quinn, je ne te ferais jamais ça …

_"Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire ce genre de coups tordus depuis ce putain de baiser chez Mike ! Comment veux-tu que je penses autrement ? !"_

-J-Je ne suis pas ici pour cette raison … Je devais savoir si on … Si ce que je ressentais pour toi était _suffisant_ pour …

_"Arrêtes, Rachel ! On sait toutes les deux que tu ne quitteras jamais Finn ! Alors épargne-moi cette conversation et fous-moi la paix ! "_

-Quinn, s'il te plait … Plaida-t-elle misérablement.

_"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans. Mais c'est fini toute cette merde, Rachel. J'en est fini. Alors ne te complique pas la vie à attendre quelque chose de ma part parce que ça n'arrivera plus. Jamais."_

-S'il te plait, écoutes-moi … Geignit faiblement la diva en réalisant dans quelle direction elles allaient.

_"Non toi tu vas m'écouter ! J'ai essayé de te convaincre qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial, mais tu n'as fait que me fuir ! J'en ai marre d'être la fille qui attends patiemment que tu te décide enfin entre moi et lui ! Ce n'est pas moi ça, Rachel ! Je suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne suis pas faible. Et je ne te laisserais pas me rendre comme ça. Alors je vais te faciliter la tâche : vas-y, vas te marier avec Finn ! Deviens une bonne petite épouse et _oublies-moi._"_

-Quinn je …

_"La ferme, Berry. Je lâche l'affaire, alors vas te jeter dans les bras de ce sale enculé et fais ta vie avec lui. Ce n'est plus mon problème."_

_Ce nom._ Quinn n'avait plus appeler Rachel par son nom de famille depuis leur trêve. Et ce fut plus douloureux que n'importe quelle insulte.

-J-J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, Quinn ! Je t'en prie ! … Répéta-t-elle en étant secouée de tremblements.

_"Je vais t'oublié, Rachel. Je vais t'oublié et on pourras passer à autre chose. Alors fais pareil de ton côté."_

-J'ai essayé, Quinn, j'ai essayé si fort de t'oublier, mais _j-je ne peux pas … !_

_"Il fallait réaliser tout ça il y a un mois. Au revoir Rachel."_

L'appel se termina.

Le bras de Rachel chuta le long de son corps, et elle resta immobile tandis que la tonalité résonnait dans l'appartement.

Son esprit était totalement vide.

Son coeur saignait.

_Putain, qu'est ce que ça faisait mal …_

Elle sentit son corps secoué de violents tremblements, et elle dû s'assoir sur le canapé derrière elle pour que ses jambes ne cèdent pas sous le poids des émotions déchirantes qui la traversait à l'instant.

Bientôt, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps le sanglot qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres depuis la révélation de Quinn.

Elle plaqua vivement une main à sa bouche mais cela ne servit à rien. Un gémissement étouffée lui échappa et sa vision se troubla de larmes tandis qu'une douleur languissante la prenait à la poitrine. Elle chancela et replia en tremblant ses genoux contre elle pour ensuite basculer sur le côté et chuta sur le canapé, sa tête enfoui dans un coussin. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité en même temps que sa douleur, et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que sangloter pathétiquement pendant 1h entière.

Enfin s'arrêta. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer. Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix éraillée. Un mal de tête la prit et elle se redressa lentement, le regard vide, avant de marcher vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. La tête bourdonnante, elle alla vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla sur la route, semant ses vêtements dans tout le couloir. Elle pénétra dans la douche et laissa l'eau glacé coulée le long de son corps. Elle frissonna violemment au changement de température mais ne fit aucun geste pour augmenter la chaleur, trop perdue dans sa tourmente.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se déverouiller, et Finn passa sa tête par entre bâillement, un sourire béat aux coins des lèvres. Rachel était assise sur le canapé en peignoir, les yeux fixés sur son écran de télévision, et lui rendit faiblement son sourire.

-Hey, Rach' ! Dit-il en se penchant pour elle pour réclamer un baiser.

Elle ne réagit pas instantanément, mais elle réalisa enfin se qu'il se passait et lui rendit mollement son baiser pour que le jeune homme ne s'inquiète pas et ne remarque pas son teint plus pâle que la normale.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avec intensité, comme si il attendait quelque chose de sa part, mais il finit par se détourner pour aller se chercher une bière au frigo. La diva sentit à nouveau une angoisse familière la submerger et elles tritura nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle savait exactement se qu'il attendait.

-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai fait sensation à ma dernière audition …

Son sang tambourinait dans ses tempes, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

-… La directrice de casting m'a dit que j'avait assuré aujourd'hui …

Une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos.

-… Et j'était trop heureux parce que tu sais comme c'était difficile ne ce moment pour moi de …

Les mots de Quinn résonnaient dans sa tête en mantra, et la douleur fulgurante qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine fut trop à prendre.

-_Oui._ Laissa-t-elle échappa dans un souffle .

Finn arrêta brusquement de parler et releva rapidement ses yeux vers le visage de sa petite-amie. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis son éternel petit sourire en coin revint rapidement se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

-Oui ? … Dit-il avec un air vacillant entre la timidité et l'excitation.

Rachel se mordit la joue, et elle ressentit un désagréable pincement au coeur alors qu'elle s'efforça de sourire.

-Oui Finn, je veux t'épouser.

Le brun poussa un cri de bonheur et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever du sol pour la serrer contre lui tout en riant. La jeûne femme lui rendit mollement son étreinte, et elle laissa Finn lui embrasser les lèvres sans rendre le baiser en retour. Mais le jeûne homme semblait trop englouti dans son propre monde pour remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme de la diva. Elle fit de son mieux pour prendre une apparence heureuse et elle lui sourit alors qu'il la reposait à terre en déclarant qu'il allait ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça.

Dés qu'il disparut dans la cuisine, le sourire de la jeûne brune s'effaça, et son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Elle se prit la tête en ses mains et sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de se qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle allait se marier avec Finn.

Bientôt, elle ne serait plus Rachel Berry, _mais Rachel Hudson._

Son ventre se contracta à cette pensée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était d'impatience ou de peur …

Son cerveau lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, que le jeune homme était le bon. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient une histoire. Dés l'instant où ils avaient commencés à sortir ensembles, Rachel avait planifiée leur mariage. Un grand chapiteau dans le parc de Los Angeles, des tulipes blanches pour son bouquet, la liste des invités et même l'orchestre qui jouerait pour leur première danse. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu …

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ça ne suffisait plus ? … Rachel se maudit intérieurement. Elle savait parfaitement _pourquoi_. A cause de Quinn. A cause de ces stupides sentiments qui avaient commencés à naître depuis la réapparition de la blonde dans sa vie. Et elle avait été assez idiote pour tomber dans le piège de Quinn. Elle pensait que Quinn lui en voudrait de l'avoir fui durant ce dernier mois. Elle pensait que Quinn lui dirait qu'elle tout ça n'était qu'une farce et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Mais elle avait écarter l'idée selon laquelle Quinn pouvait tout simplement renoncer à elle. Elle avait eu tord.

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'entre elles … Elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier leur relation. Mais elle faisait définitivement mal, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur que lorsque les mots durs de la blonde avait atteint son oreille de plein fouet. Etait-ce comme ça que ça marchait entre elles ? Elles se faisaient souffrir, puis elles fuyaient lorsque les choses devenaient trop difficiles à gérer ? …

Elle aurait dû le savoir depuis le début que Quinn allait finir par la blesser. C'était pourtant pour cela qu'au départ elle ne voulait pas céder à ses désirs pour la blonde. Elle savait d'avance que peu importe le développement de leur relation, ça n'allait pas marcher. _Elle le savait_. Et elle était quand même allée se fourrer dans la gueule du loup. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter lorsque Quinn lui avait fait des excuses … Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être qu'elle se serait radicalement éloignée, et peut-être que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeûne femme se serait atténués petit à petit jusqu'à complètement disparaître …

Mais ça n'avait désormais plus aucune importance. Quinn lui avait nettement fait comprendre que tout était finie et qu'il ne fallait plus rien espérer d'elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis tout ce temps, non ? Rachel voulait que Quinn arrête de la rendre confuse, qu'elle prenne de la distance et qu'elle lui laisse l'opportunité de chasser de son esprit les pensées déplacées qu'elle avaient à l'égard de la blonde depuis ce baiser à la Party de Mike.

C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle, pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté durant ces dernières semaines, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : s'excuser pour son comportement. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Non, elle n'était en aucun cas soulagée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentir aussi mal de toute sa vie, en fait. Et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour échapper à cette douleur insupportable était de passer à autre chose.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait accepter la demande en mariage de Finn. Pour tenter d'oublier Quinn, pour tenter de revenir à son ancienne vie, celle où elle était encore follement amoureuse du garçon, et où les choses étaient tellement simples et claires.

Elle voulait retrouver la vie paisible et sans surprise qu'elle avait avant que la blonde ne vienne tout chambouler. Elle avait _besoin _de revenir en arrière. Parce que penser à Quinn … Penser à Quinn et à se qu'elles auraient pu avoir ensembles lui faisait trop mal et lui rappelait à quel point elle avait tout gâché… Rachel avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle ravala ses larmes et se força à sourire lorsque Finn revint avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains.

* * *

><p><strong>*Voir le film <strong>_**"Cry baby"**_**.**

**SANTANA L'A FINALEMENT DIT ! ! **

**Commentaires commentaires commentaires commentaires !**

**Est ce que ça vous a plu ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Je veux absolument entendre vos idées, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! **

**Bonne journée à tous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**J'ai honte de moi…. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour la longue absence … J'ai eu un gros blanc ces deniers mois et… Bah voilà, plus de quatre mois sans publier. Je n'étais plus motivée, mon cerveau était totalement vide. Mais puisque j'adore ma fic, que j'adore vos commentaires et que j'adore écrire, j'ai enfin réussi au bout d'interminables nuits blanches à finaliser ce chapitre. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous avoir fait autant attendre … Pour refaire pardonner, ce chapitre est trèèèès long ! ^^**

**Ok, alors une ENORME partie sur le Faberry, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire ( et puis je me suis un peu emportée… XD ). Comme je l'ai dit, le Brittana se mettra progressivement en place dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Cela vous gêne-t-il que le Faberry ai pris une telle importance ? Je suis désolée si c'est le cas, mais j'aime beaucoup développée ces deux couples maintenant, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter. ^^**

**On peut dire à ce stade- là que c'est devenu une fic Faberrittana. XD**

**PS: La rupture Brittana m'a tué.**

**Cet épisode à été un déclencheur pour moi, je DEVAIS écrire du positif sur le Brittana. **

**Ils ont intérêt à vite les remettre ensembles parce que je ne compte pas déprimée pour le reste de la saison. XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Quinn :<strong>_

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas réellement se produire, n'est- ce pas ? Ca devait être une mauvaise farce.

Elle vérifia encore une fois.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien son nom sur l'enveloppe. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Quinn restait figée à l'entrée de son appartement, le reste de son courrier glissant de son autre main pour venir s'écraser par terre, et son visage perdit quelques couleurs tandis qu'elle fixait avec un air hébété l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle ne réalisa même pas que deux personnes s'approchaient d'elle avait un regard curieux, et elle continua bêtement à regarder son nom finement calligraphié sur le devant de la lettre. Une voix lui parvint aux oreilles comme un bourdonnement lointain, et elle comprit vaguement qu'on lui parlait mais elle ne parvint pas comprendre le sens de ces mots.

Son esprit était totalement vide, et elle sentit un compressement douloureux au niveau de sa poitrine alors que la réalité la percuta de plein fouet. Puis, presque instantanément, une colère sourde prit feu à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, et elle détacha enfin son regard de l'enveloppe pour fixer les deux jeunes femmes près d'elle. C'était comme si ses oreilles se débouchaient, et elle réussit finalement à capter le ton de plus en plus irrité de la brune qui lui parlait depuis une minute.

-Putain Q ! ! T'es devenue sourde ou quoi ? S'exclamait Santana en tapant du pied, énervée par l'absence de réactions de son amie.

-…_ Qu'est ce que tu disais ?_ Répondit finalement la blonde avec une voix rauque.

-Et la revoilà de retour parmi nous ! T'es resté immobile devant ta porte depuis que t'es rentrée et tu fixes cette lettre en m'ignorant totalement ! Alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille ! Soupira la jeune femme avec un ton cinglant.

Quinn cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc, puis sa mâchoire se crispa et la Latina remarqua aussitôt un changement d'humeur chez elle. Elle se tut et attendit que la blonde parle. Derrière elle, Brittany se mordillait la joue sans quitter l'autre blonde des yeux, apparemment inquiète de son étrange comportement. Un tourbillon d'émotions la submergea, et Quinn dû fermer un instant les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration et tenter de réfréner ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel était son ressenti le plus fort : _douleur, effarement, tristesse, amertume, colère_, toutes ces émotions menaçaient de déborder d'un moment à l'autre. Alors pour alléger le poids que ces émotions lui imposait, elle laissa parler la seule qui surpassait les autres en intensité.

Elle balança violemment l'enveloppe blanche au pied de Santana et respira fortement, la colère envahissant tout son être, avant de voir les yeux de la Latina se froncer de stupeur après avoir ramasser la lettre et avoir vu de quoi il s'agissait.

-Comment elle peut faire ça ! Comment elle peut _oser_ m'envoyer _ça_ ! ! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Brittany s'avança prudemment vers la brune et se pencha pour regarder l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta en se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'était la lettre, avant de croiser le regard de l'autre blonde. Quinn fulminait littéralement, ses poings hermétiquement serrés contre sa paume, et elle ressentit une vive douleur lorsque ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau, mais pour l'instant elle était trop prise dans ses émotions pour y faire attention. Santana inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, d'en sortir un papier couleur crème et de le lire à voix haute.

- _"Mlle Fabray, vous êtes cordialement invitée au mariage de Mr Finn Hudson et de Mlle Rachel Barbra Berry, qui se déroulera le …"_ Commença la jeune femme en serrant convulsivement la lettre entre ses mains.

-JE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE LA SUITE ! La coupa méchamment la blonde en la foudroyant du regard.

Santana serrait elle aussi la mâchoire, et elle plia la lettre d'un geste brusque avant de faire contact avec les yeux furieux de sa meilleure amie.

-_Quinn_ … Essaya doucement Brittany en s'avançant légèrement vers la blonde, un air triste se peignant sur son visage.

Mais la brune la retint par le bras et secoua négativement la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas s'approcher.

-Comment peut-elle m'envoyer un putain de faire-part pour _**son**_ mariage avec _**lui**_ _? ! _S'écria Quinn en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes, les yeux brûlant de colère et de douleur à l'évocation des futurs mariés.

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses. Santana et Brittany gardèrent le silence et se contentèrent de la fixer avec inquiétude et tristesse. La colère était aussi visible sur le visage de la Latina, mais elle ne disait rien. Les yeux de Quinn se posèrent une fois de plus sur la lettre que son amie tenait entre ses doigts, puis elle poussa un cri de rage et frappa violemment le mur de son poings qui émit un craquement désagréable, faisant sursauter Brittany de surprise et de peur, avant qu'elle ne s'accroche instinctivement au bras de la Latina à ses côtés.

-_Merde ! _… Siffla Quinn avec désespoir avant de se laisser glisser lentement au sol, sa colère l'abandonnant tout à coup.

L'abattement remplaça bien vite le sentiment de rage, et elle enfouit misérablement son visage dans ses mains en soupirant faiblement. La peau de son poing était rouge et écorchée, et une vive douleur l'élança moins d'une seconde après le coup, mais elle fit abstraction de sa souffrance physique. Elle se sentait vide, complètement vide. Cette invitation l'achevait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rachel ai pu faire ça … Ca faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle avait dit à la jeune femme de l'oublier définitivement. Une semaine qu'elle se morfondait. Une semaine qu'elle regrettait. Mais elle s'était jurée de ne pas la rappeler. Elle ne la verrait plus, chercherait à l'oublier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et peu importe combien de temps ça prendrait, elle allait aller de l'avant, et surmonter tout ça.

Parce qu'elle était Quinn Fabray et qu'elle ne se laissera plus jamais atteindre comme elle l'avait été par la diva. Ca faisait trop mal. Elle détestait se sentir faible et vulnérable. Elle _haïssait _Rachel pour l'avoir rendu comme ça. Elle la_ haïssait_ pour lui avoir briser le coeur. Et elle _haïssait_ Finn Hudson. Elle le haïssait pour avoir raison. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rendre Rachel heureuse. Elle ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commis au lycée. Elle n'avait pas réussit à obtenir le pardon de la brunette, et elle savait que ses proches l'accepterait encore moins. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Elle voulait se qu'il y avait de meilleur pour Rachel. Et même si Finn n'était pas la bonne personne pour elle, il restait quand même meilleur pour elle que ne l'était Quinn. Elle avait été stupide d'avoir un instant pensé qu'elles pourraient être ensembles. _C'était impossible_. Pas avec tout se qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Il y avait trop de rancoeur, trop d'actes irréparables, trop d'obstacles … Elle ne méritait pas Rachel.

Alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle laissait tomber. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à souffrir d'avantage. Elle tombait amoureuse de Rachel un peu plus chaque jour, et lorsque la diva l'avait appelé, et avait commencé à dire toutes ses choses … Elle avait failli craquer. C'était la première fois que Rachel avouait se qu'elle ressentait, et elle avait eu l'ai si vulnérable au téléphone que Quinn avait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'attendrait indéfiniment si il pouvait y avoir une petite chance pour qu'elle quitte Finn pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Ca avait fait mal de l'entendre dire tout ça, et ça avait été encore plus difficile et douloureux de devoir la rejeter.

Mais il le fallait. Parce que Quinn n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir l'attendre plus longtemps. Parce que malgré tout se que disait Rachel, il ne lui sera absolument pas facile de quitter Finn, parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle était beaucoup trop attachée à lui. Ca aurait pu prendre des semaines, des mois, des années … Et Quinn ne se sentait pas la capacité d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Ca faisait trop mal de savoir que la burnette hésitait encore et encore. Et pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui garantissait que Rachel la choisirait à la toute fin ? Non, elle avait appris à être forte, à endurer, mais ça n'aurait pas marcher cette fois-ci. Elle s'était trop investie dans ce lien qui existait entre elles, et elles avaient failli s'y perdre plus d'une fois.

Elle détestait Rachel pour avoir failli briser ses barrières et avoir failli la faire changer d'avis. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir le venin qui coulait à travers sa voix lorsqu'elle avait interrompu la diva. Après toutes ces semaines, toutes ces heures à souffrir en silence, à avoir déséspérement attendu un coup de fil de sa part, Rachel finissait par l'appeler au moment où la blonde s'était résolue à tout arrêter. Elle n'avait pas flanché dans sa décision, mais ça avait été dur … Parce que d'entendre la voix de Rachel craquée sous l'émotions, l'entendre la supplier de l'écouter, l'entendre sangloter de désespoir devant la détermination de la blonde à ne plus jamais avoir de contact entre elles …

Rien n'avait semblé plus dur à Quinn. A chaque supplications de la brunette, son coeur se brisait un peu plus, et elle avait dû retenir ses propres pleurs pour ne pas flancher. Dés qu'elle avait raccroché, elle s'était effondrée lourdement au sol et avait été secouée de sanglots pendant le reste de la soirée, complètement détruite de l'intérieur, se maudissant d'être la cause des sanglots de Rachel. Mais il le fallait. Elle ne voulait plus endurer cette douleur. Et le mieux pour elles étaient que tout se termine.

Rachel s'en remettra tôt ou tard. Quinn savait que la diva avait besoin qu'on la secoue pour qu'elle réagisse. Depuis le lycée, la seule manière qu'a trouvé la blonde pour faire comprendre les choses à la petite brune a été de se montrer impitoyable avec elle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. En repoussant la jeune femme, en réduisant à néant toutes possibilités d'améliorer les choses entre elles, Quinn avait sciemment donner à Rachel l'opportunité de faire marche arrière et de tirer définitivement un trait sur ce qu'il s'était ou aurait pu se passer entre elles.

Elle était sûre que Rachel irait bien. Rien n'était moins sûr pour elle …

- … Je suis désolée … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion en relevant la tête pour regarder les deux autres filles.

Brittany l'observa en silence, puis s'approcha de quelques pas et s'accroupi lentement à ses côtés jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre par les épaules. Elle l'aida à se redresser avec des gestes doux, puis elle la fit marcher jusqu'au canapé du salon. Quinn n'avait même pas la force de protester et se laissa guider pour ensuite s'avachir lourdement sur les coussins et pousser un soupir fatigué. Santana les avait suivit, inhabituellement muette, et lorsque Quinn croisa enfin le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle pu y lire toute la colère et le dégoût que lui inspirait l'envoi de cette lettre.

La danseuse blonde revint avec une tasse de café et la lui tendit avant de s'assoir à sa droite, la mine préoccupée. Quinn la remercia faiblement avec un petit sourire, puis bu une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue, mais elle avala rapidement et laissa la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

-Je ne comprends pas … Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'enverrais ça ? … Finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix enrouée.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication … Rachel n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle n'est pas cruelle … Lâcha doucement Brittany en se frottant la paume de ses mains sur son jean.

-Ha bon ? Moi j'aurais dit le contraire. Rétorqua la Latina avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

-Santana, ne commences pas. L'avertit la blonde aux yeux bleus avec douceur et fermeté.

Le regard de la Latina s'adoucit instantanément au son de la voix de Brittany et elle poussa un soupir en acquiesçant de mauvaise grâce.

-Ok, ok, Berry n'y est pour rien … S'excusa-t-elle en ne quittant pas la jeûne fille des yeux.

Celle-ci sourit tendrement, et elles restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Quinn se racla fortement la gorge lorsque le regard entre les deux amies devint trop intense, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les deux concernées. Brittany eu la décence de rougir et rompit précipitamment le contact avec Santana, alors que cette dernière lança un regard mi- coupable mi- irritée à sa meilleure amie. Quinn haussa un sourcils et articula un _" sérieusement? "_ silencieux en direction de la Latina qui grogna et reprit un air impassible.

-Quand est-il de Finn ? Il a pu t'envoyer cette lettre, non ? S'exclama soudain Brittany en se tournant ver l'autre blonde.

-Oui, mais pourquoi _voudrait- il… ?_ Commença Quinn en retrouvant un peu d'aplomb.

La réalisation la frappa et elle émit un petit rire amer.

-_Je vois _… Il veut que j'assiste à sa victoire.

-_Ce fils de pute_ … Marmonna méchamment Santana en serrant la mâchoire.

Brittany posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la Latina, qui se détendit légèrement au contact. Quinn regarda les deux jeunes femmes. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées. _Et bien …_ Si on considérait qu'une déclaration d'amour équivaut à une réconciliation. Quand elle avait appris que Santana avait avoué son amour pour la belle blonde, elle avait d'abord cru que ça s'était mal passé, parce que son amie avait un sourire crispé. Elle avait pensé que Brittany n'avait pas retournée le sentiment, ce qui était un peu invraisemblable vu la manière dont elle regardait la Latina. Ainsi avait-elle été étonnée et sceptique quand à la suite de l'histoire.

Redevenir amies ? Elle ne croyait pas ça possible. Santana ne pouvait clairement pas ce contenter de ça et Quinn avait eu peur que cela fasse souffrir la brune, mais apparemment tout fonctionnait plutôt bien pour l'instant donc elle n'avait rien à y redire. Mais elle savait que leur attirance était toujours aussi forte. Les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient suffisaient à deviner se qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre …

Brittany était venue s'excuser de son comportement envers Quinn et la jeune femme les avaient acceptés. Elle n'avait jamais été en colère contre Brittany pour ne pas la croire de toutes façons. Depuis lors, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées, ce qui était étrange en sachant qu'en à peine une semaine, elle avait développé une amitié solide avec Brittany alors qu'elle la connaissait depuis des mois et qu'elle s'était de nombreuses fois disputée avec elle.

Elle sentait parfois que sa complicité avec Santana dérangeait Brittany, mais c'était normale, la mémoire de Quinn nue dans le lit de la Latina devait encore affecté la danseuse, et la blonde aux cheveux courts ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Elle l'avait maintes fois rassurée en lui disant qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde amitié pour Santana, et peu à peu sa propre amitié avec Brittany avait grandi.

C'est pourquoi elles étaient toutes les trois en ce moment- même dans l'appartement de Quinn. Elles avaient prévues de se préparer pour une journée shopping, mais l'humeur de Quinn venait soudainement de chuter en ramassant le courrier du matin …

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Même si Rachel l'avait fait souffrir, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. De plus, Quinn était certaine que sa présence au mariage serait vraiment la seule chose que la diva n'aurait pas supporter ... Il voulait lui montrer que Rachel lui appartenait. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour s'immiscer dans leur couple. Finn était vraiment fourbe.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils sortaient ensembles au lycée, il était un garçon doux et attentionné. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs choisi pour ces qualités. Elle devait absolument avoir un petit-ami populaire pour être au Top, mais la plupart des joueurs de football américain était des rustres sans aucunes manières. Finn était le seul qui se soucie véritablement d'elle. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé à une époque. Mais dés que le secret de sa grossesse avait été découvert, il avait complètement changé.

Insultes, coups-bas, slushies, Quinn ne reconnaissait plus son ex petit-copain. Elle avait même reçu des cous de fil menaçants chez elle, toujours anonymes, la traitant de putains et de toutes sortes de noms horribles. Elle ne reconnaissait jamais les voix, mais elle savait que cela venait de Finn.

Elle le savait, et pourtant elle n'avait pas réagi. Par peur, _par fierté ? … _Sa réaction de l'époque laissait à la blonde un goût amère dans la bouche.

Le pire, c'est que le jeune homme réussissait à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était resté ce même adolescent adorable et près à défendre l'honneur de ses amis en cas de coups durs, Rachel incluse. Mais elle savait qui Finn Hudson était réellement. Elle et Santana étaient probablement les seules à savoir exactement qu'elle genre d'homme était Finn, mais elle avait fait promettre à la Latina de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était. En y repensant, elle aurait dû écouter sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait dû le dénoncer au principal, ou même provoquer un scandale en plein couloir de l'école pour révéler à tout le monde se qu'il lui faisait subir.

Elle pensait autrefois que ça aurait été une preuve de faiblesse, donc elle avait enduré, mais ça avait été tellement difficile qu'elle avait plusieurs fois failli craqué. Elle se souvenait d'un jour en particulier où elle s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes après une pluies d'insultes incessantes en sortant du cours de biologie. Ses vêtements étaient encore dégoulinant de slushie, et Rachel était arrivée. Elle l'avait aidé à se nettoyer, avec une douceur et une patience qui avait fait monté les larmes aux yeux à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle avait fini, la brunette l'avait regardé. Et la compassion que Quinn avait lu dans ses yeux l'avait bouleversé. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié, et était partie en courant, submergée par les émotions. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver quelque chose pour la jeune diva ...

Quinn n'avait jamais haï Rachel. Ca pouvait passer pour de la haine, mais c'était avant tout de la jalousie. Elle était jalouse de son talent, de sa bonne humeur naturelle, de sa confiance en soi, de sa détermination, de sa beauté exotique. Tout se qu'elle n'avait pas. Bien sûr, elle était cheerleader en chef, était présidente du club de chasteté, avait un petit-ami formidable et populaire, elle était belle, était respectée et craint, avait de bonnes notes. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Rachel avait ces choses-là sans faire le moindre effort, et ce n'était pas juste.

Alors elle en avait fait sa cible. Par la suite, Quinn était tombée enceinte, son petit-ami avait rompu avec elle, ses parents la reniait, toute l'école la regardait avec mépris, et pendant ce temps-là ? Rachel récupérait Finn, gagnait toutes les compétitions du Glee Club, semblait épanouie et heureuse. Elle l'avait tellement détesté pour ça, mais elle avait fini par l'ignorer au cours de sa deuxième année, pour se concentrer sur la reconstruction de sa réputation.

_Elle se rendait maintenant compte à qu'elle point elle était stupide à l'époque_ … Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu être de très bonnes amies. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à se connaitre petit à petit, elles auraient pu être quelque chose de plus. Peu importait, c'était trop tard maintenant.

-Quinn, il faut faire quelque chose pour ta main… Murmura prudemment Brittany en prenant délicatement son poignet pour examiner les dégâts.

Elle partit chercher un coton humide et tamponna légèrement dessus. La blonde grimaça et laissa la jeune fille s'occuper de sa blessure tandis que Santana la fixait avec gravité. Quinn savait que la Latina avait aussi reçu une invitation quelques jours plus tôt. Si Brittany ne l'avait pas empêcher, Santana aurait brûlé sa lettre, mais la danseuse l'avait suppliée de l'accompagner et Santana avait finit par céder, malgré sa réticence. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Rachel pour se qu'elle avait fait à Quinn, et si ce n'était pas pour Brittany, Quinn était sûre que la brune serait allé sonner chez la diva pour lui foutre son poings dans la figure.

Brittany leur avait dit qu'une fête était organisée la semaine prochaine chez Rachel et Finn. Beaucoup de leur amis allaient être présent, ainsi que leur famille. Toutes les trois savaient parfaitement que c'était pour annoncer officiellement qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Quinn ne savait pas si Rachel avait déjà donné sa réponse, mais si ils organisaient une soirée de cette ampleur, elle se doutait que la réponse devait être positive… Elle sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle serait masochiste si elle faisait ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Finn non plus …

-… Je connais ce regard. Déclara soudainement Santana.

Quinn cligna des yeux et se contenta de fixer son amie, en proie avec un débat intérieur.

-_Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à y aller, quand même ? _Siffla la Latina en plissant ses yeux noirs encre.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre.

-Putain, Q ! Je croyais que tu voulais en finir avec ces conneries et tirer un trait sur elle ! ? S'énerva brusquement Santana.

-Je ne penses pas que se soit une bonne idée, Quinn … Ca ne fera que te faire souffrir un peu plus … Se risqua à son tour Brittany avec un regard inquiet.

-C'était pas ça le plan ? Ne plus jamais la revoir, éviter toutes allusions la concernant en attendant que tu l'oublie ? Tu nous as gavé pendant des jours avec ta décision, et maintenant tu penses à te pointer à une fête annonçant probablement son mariage imminent avec l'autre connard ? ! Ajouta durement la brune.

Quinn lui jeta un regard irrité.

-Je ne peux pas donner à Finn cette satisfaction. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a réussit à me détruire.

-_Mais oublie ta putain de fierté ! !_ La seule chose qui va en ressortir, c'est que tu vas t'effondrer après ça !

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Santana. Je peux supporter de passer une soirée avec eux. Et je compte seulement aller à la fête en leur honneur, pas à leur mariage. Répliqua sèchement la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas une soirée ordinaire, Q. _Ils vont se marier._ Berry aura une bague autour du doigt, elle va sourire à son futur mari et va faire un discours comme quoi il est l'homme de sa vie et combien elle l'aime. Elle va être avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Est ce que tu veux vraiment t'infliger ça ? La coupa soudainement Santana.

Non, elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle savait exactement qu'après ça, elle risquait de sombrer encore plus profondément. Mais elle devait surmonter cette épreuve. Elle observa en silence ses deux amies, puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de Finn que je veux faire ça. C'est aussi pour moi. Je dois le faire pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Je sais que ça va faire mal, mais j'ai besoin de ça pour enfin être libérée d'elle. J'ai besoin de dire au revoir à cette partie de ma vie … Dit-elle lentement.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça … Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de tes sentiments aussi facilement. Intervint l'autre blonde avec douceur.

-Britt a raison, tout ne vas pas s'arranger simplement en te mettant devant le fait accompli.

-Je sais ! … Mais au moins ça me permettra de ne plus rien espérer d'elle… Soupira Quinn en tirant sa main blessé d'un geste brusque.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà abandonné. Constata la Latina.

-_J'ai abandonné._ C'est juste que … Soupira la jeune femme.

-… Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir quand même un peu d'espoir. Conclut l'autre blonde d'une voix douce en reprenant le nettoyage de la plaie sans tenir compte de la faible résistance de Quinn.

-Ecoutez, je ne changerais pas d'avis, j'ai bien l'intention de l'oublier. Mais il faut que j'assiste à cette fête. J'ai besoin de ça pour tourner la page.

-Et en ce qui concerne le mariage ? Demanda après un instant de flottement la Latina.

Les yeux de Santana la transpercèrent mais Quinn ne détourna pas le regard.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'irais pas. Je n'en ai pas envie et je n'en suis pas capable. Dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Santana poussa un profond soupir et se frotta énergiquement l'arrière de la tête, avant de lui jeter un regard irrité.

-J'arrive toujours à comprendre comment vous avez pu en arriver là. Je veux dire … Elle va se marier avec Hudson, Q ! ! Tu veux vraiment la laisser avec ce gars ? Après tout ce qu'il t'as fais? Alors que ça crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime ? ! Lança soudainement la brune en élevant le ton.

-Ne recommences pas, Santana. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'aurait pas marcher entre nous. Finn est bon avec elle, et il est apprécié par toute sa famille et ses amis, à l'inverse de moi. Ils ne m'aurait jamais accepté. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Rachel. Et puis là n'est pas la question, d'ailleurs. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle ne pourras jamais quitter Finn ! Il a toujours été là pour elle, alors que moi je n'ai fait que la rejeter et l'insulter quotidiennement depuis qu'on se connait ! Elle n'a cessé de me répéter durant ces derniers mois que Finn était l'amour de sa vie ! Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça ! ! Peu importe qu'elle ai des sentiments pour moi, elle ne m'aurait jamais choisi au final ! ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, Santana, _je ne pouvais plus ! !_ S'écria la blonde en se relevant brusquement, la respiration haletante.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te dévalorise ? ! Merde, Quinn ! ! Arrêtes de penser que tu vaux moins que les autres et pour une fois bats-toi pour avoir se que tu veux ! ! Répliqua aussitôt la Latina en hurlant à son tour de colère.

-_JE NE PEUX PAS L'AVOIR ! !_

-PARCE QUE TU ES UNE PUTAIN DE FROUSSARDE QUI PREFERE SOUFFRIR EN SILENCE PLUTOT QUE DE SE BATTRE POUR ESSAYER D'AVOIR UN PUTAIN D'HAPPY ENDING AVEC LA FILLE QUE TU AIME ! !

Quinn et Santana se lançaient des éclairs à travers la pièce, et la tension monta soudainement d'un cran tandis qu'elles tremblaient toutes les deux de colère, la respiration sifflante. Elle en avait marre de toujours se disputer de la même chose avec la brune. Alors qu'elle essayait déséspèrement de se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aurais pas Rachel, Santana la saoûlait quotidiennement en lui répétant qu'elle était une lâche. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Tout se qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier la diva qui hantait ses nuits et redémarrer sa vie sans subir cette perpétuelle souffrance au niveau de la poitrine.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et s'écroula à nouveau sur le canapé, extrêmement lasse par ses incessantes disputes avec sa meilleure amie.

-_Santana, s'il te plait _… Murmura-t-elle avec souffrance en suppliant la Latina du regard.

La colère dans les orbes noirs de son amie s'estompa progressivement, et elle vit un éclair de regret traversé les yeux de Santana alors qu'elle soupira fortement en tentant de se calmer.

-… Je suis désolée, Q. _Je voulais pas_ … C'est juste très dur pour moi de te voir dans cet état, tu sais ? S'excusa la brune avec encore un peu de colère.

-Non, tu as raison, je suis une froussarde … Mais ça ne change rien … Souffla faiblement la blonde alors que la main de Brittany se posait dans son dos et se mettait à lui procurer de lentes caresses apaisantes.

-Ca ne sers à rien de se disputer maintenant … Quinn a pris sa décision, San. Et même si je pense comme toi, il faut qu'on respecte son choix. Quinn ? Intervint doucement la blonde en se tournant vers cette dernière.

Quinn attendit que Brittany continue.

-Je penses aussi que tu fais une grosse erreur. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, Rachel ne s'est pas encore mariée, et même si elle doute énormément en ce moment, elle t'aime. Si tu abandonne maintenant, toi comme elle vous allez profondément souffrir et vous aller vous en vouloir d'avoir laisser passer une chance comme celle-là. Cela ne vaut-il pas le risque ? … Dit Brittany en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la blonde.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait fait son choix … Mais …

Elle soupira de désespoir.

Il y avait encore cette partie d'elle qui ne voulait pas abandonner, qui voulait férocement se battre pour Rachel. Et avec ses deux amies qui l'encourageaient, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça … Mais elle voulait également savoir si Rachel pouvait encore changer d'avis. Elle n'espérait pas que la brunette refuse de se marier, mais elle devait savoir si la jeune femme avait dit la vérité au cours de leur dernier appel téléphonique.

Elle releva un regard rempli d'incertitudes sur Brittany, et celle-ci lui sourit doucement en voyant une flamme familière recommencée à briller dans ses yeux noisette.

* * *

><p>C'était une mauvaise idée de venir, après tout.<p>

Quinn pensait qu'elle pourrait supporter cette soirée. Elle pensait mal.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus la détermination de la blonde se dégradait, et il avait fallu que Santana la sortir presque de force en dehors de son appartement pour qu'elle se décide enfin à aller à cette fête organisée en l'honneur des futurs mariés.

-Tu m'as gonflé toute la semaine avec tes _" il faut que j'y aille pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Finn, pour me sentir libéré bla bla bla … "_ Alors t'as intérêt à bouger ton jolie petit cul et à nous accompagner à cette soirée ! Avait grogné la Latina en venant la chercher deux heures plus tôt chez elle.

Elle avait sentit l'appréhension la gagner durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez Rachel, et même les regards rassurants de Brittany n'avaient rien pu y faire. Une boule s'était logée dans son estomac et refusait depuis de s'en aller. Arrivée à destination, Quinn n'avait qu'une seule envie : partie en courant. Mais Santana lui avait agrippée le bras et l'avait traîné jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait rapidement eu un flash de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant cette porte, le jour où elle avait réalisé que ça ne marcherait jamais entre elle et la brunette. Sa haine pour Finn grandit brusquement, et une intense tristesse l'envahit sans qu'elle ne puisse la réfréner. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle avait déjà mit en place un masque impénétrable sur son visage, un faux sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Elle fut secrètement soulagée que se ne soit ni Finn ni Rachel qui leur ai ouvert, et elles furent toutes les trois immédiatement introduit aux personnes présentes. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de gens qui discutaient joyeusement et s'amassaient vers le buffet. La jeune fille qui les avaient fait entrés était la cousine de Finn. Elle avait l'air gentille, et elle s'empressa de les présenter à d'autres membres de la famille et amis. Quinn se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Son malaise arriva au maximum lorsque soudain une personne qu'elle connaissait se retrouva brusquement en face d'elle. Carole Hudson se trouvait parmi les convives, et elle semblait extrêmement surprise et confuse lorsqu'elle reconnue Quinn.

-Quinn Fabray ? Mon dieu, ça faisait des années ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Que devait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée elle-même.

-En faite Mme Hudson, c'est grâce à moi qu'elle est ici. Déclara rapidement Brittany en faisant un pas en avant avec un sourire.

-Ho, Brittany ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment c'est passé ton déménagement ? Tu t'es habituée à L.A ? Se réjouit la femme en perdant momentanément son intérêt pour l'ancienne Cheerleader.

Cette dernière remercia silencieusement Brittany du regard tandis que celle-ci répondait avec enthousiasme à la mère de Finn, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, les yeux de Carole étaient à nouveaux fixés sur elle, à son plus grand malheur.

-Tu dis que tu l'as amené ici ? Etes-vous amies ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité à la danseuse blonde.

Brittany se mordilla nerveusement la joue, puis hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré grâce à Santana. Ho, je ne vous ai pas présenté ! Mme Hudson, je vous présentes Santana, ma voisine ainsi que ma meilleure amie. S'empressa d'ajouter la grande blonde en regardant la Latina à ses côtés.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Carole, Mme Hudson fait tellement vieille ! Mais … Je vous connais aussi, non ? Je vous ai déjà vu avec mon Finn lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Quinn. Santana … Santana Lopez, n'est ce pas ? Votre père était un bon client de mon mari !

-Oui ,c'est bien moi. Votre mari s'occupait merveilleusement de la porche de mon père.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Quinn serra imperceptiblement les poings tandis que Brittany sembla se crisper à la mention du père de la jeune femme, mais la Latina ne broncha pas d'un pouce et se contenta de sourire poliment à la femme.

-Il a un problème de coeur et est actuellement à l'hôpital, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

-Ho je suis navré ! Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question … Se confondit Mme Hudson en excuses.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Transmettez- lui mes salutations, et souhaitez-lui un prompt rétablissement de ma part. Dit la mère de Finn avec sincérité.

-Merci, Mme Hudson.

-Hum … Oui, et bien quelle coïncidence que toutes les trois soyez amies, quand on sait que Brittany est la meilleure amie de ma future belle-fille ! Ho mais que suis-je bête : vous devez probablement déjà avoir revu Rachel et Finn ! J'imagine que ça à dû être une sacré surprise de découvrir que Brittany les connaissait également ? Lança Carole avec un grand sourire.

-Sacré surprise, en effet … Marmonna d'un ton cynique la Latina, mais elle reçu un coup dans les côtés et elle fit la grimace, avant de foudroyer Brittany du regard.

-J'ai le souvenirs que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien avec Rachel à l'époque, mais j'imagine que ça à dû changer puisque vous êtes ici aujourd'hui !

Le visage de Mme Hudson rayonnait, et Quinn retint l'expression douloureuse qui menaçait de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

-Le monde est si petit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi à Los Angeles ! _C'est le destin !_ S'extasia la vieille femme sans se rendre compte que chaque mot prononcé était comme un poignard dans le coeur de la blonde.

Elle sentit les muscles des bras de Santana se crisper contre elle, mais en apparence, ni elle ni la Latina ne montrait le moindre signe de malaise. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache combien elle souffrait d'être ici.

-Mais venez donc ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore pu vous approchez de Rachel et Finn, il y a tellement de monde qui se presse vers eux ! Ils seront sûrement très heureux de vous voir ! S'exclama soudain Carole en prenant le bras de Quinn avant de la tirer en avant.

Intérieurement, la blonde se mit à paniquer. Trop tôt, trop tôt ! Elle ne pouvait pas être en présence de Rachel maintenant, elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu la jeune diva parmi la foule, et elle comptait bien l'éviter encore , le temps qu'elle se prépare mentalement à la confrontation. Elle jeta un regard de détresse derrière elle et vit Santana la suivre de très près, les sourcils froncés.

Brittany accéléra le pas pour probablement arrivé à hauteur de Mme Hudson pour l'arrêter, mais quelqu'un se plaça brusquement devant Quinn, et elle percuta de plein fouet le torse du jeune homme, faisant lâcher l'emprise qu'avait la mère de Finn sur son poignet. Sonnée, la jeune fille ne reconnue pas tout de suite la personne devant elle, le coeur encore battant furieusement dans sa poitrine sous le coup du stress, mais dés qu'elle prit contact avec une paire d'yeux d'un bleu turquoise, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

-KURT ! ! Gazouilla joyeusement Brittany en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Le garçon rit de bon coeur sous l'élan d'affection de son amie, puis la relâcha avant de venir étreindre Quinn à son tour. La blonde ferma les yeux et laissa toute la tension disparaitre alors qu'elle remarquait le petit-ami de Kurt derrière lui. Elle se détacha et se dirigea vers Blaine pour lui faire un rapide câlin, auquel le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sourit doucement.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Kurt hocher simplement de la tête en direction de Santana, avant que celle-ci réponde de la même manière avec une indifférence feinte. Quinn sourit. Elle savait que les deux s'appréciaient secrètement, mais avec les histoires avec Brittany, kart la surveillait de près. Elle se recula et prit connaissance des vêtements des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils étaient très élégants en costume, et elle sourit en voyant que Kurt portait un étrange kilt au-dessus de son pantalon. Elle le fréquentait moins souvent que Brittany ou Santana, mais les discutions qu'ils avaient occasionnellement eu ensembles lui avait donné une haute opinion du garçon, qui se souciait de ses amis et avait un sarcasme qui la faisait rire. Cette dernière semaine surtout, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés puisqu'elle s'était également rapprochée de Brittany, et elle faisait tout les matins le trajet pour venir boire son café au **Dalton Coffee** en compagnie de la danseuse et de la Latina.

-Les filles, vous êtes magnifiques, toutes les trois ! Déclara Kurt en les observant de la tête au pied.

-Merci ! Dirent-elle en coeur. Enfin, Brittany et elle, parce que Santana renifla dédaigneusement au compliment.

-Qui est ce qui vous à conseiller pour ces robes ? Parce qu'il faut absolument que j'aille le féliciter ! Continua le jeûne homme en se frottant le menton avec un sourire.

Quinn se retint de rire devant l'expression qu'il arborait.

-Ca sera facile de lui dire puisqu'il se tient en face de moi ! Répondit malicieusement Brittany en entrant dans le jeu de son meilleur ami.

-Ho, où ça ? Où est ce génie de la mode ? S'exclama avec exagération le garçon, en se tournant dans tout les sens sous les regards amusés de Blaine et des filles.

-Hm… Je crois que c'est toi. Lâcha la grande blonde avec un faux instant de réflexion.

-Tu as raison, c'est moi ! Et si je pouvais je m'embrasserais pour avoir créer des déesses pareils ! Déclara Kurt triomphalement.

Brittany et Blaine éclatèrent de rire tandis que Santana levait les yeux au ciel et que Quinn souriait chaleureusement. Elle oublia temporairement la raison de sa venue et rit avec les autres, consciente que cet instant de paix s'évaporera au moment même où elle verrait Rachel.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir ! Dit Brittany après s'être calmer.

-Ca aurait été extrêmement malpolie de refuser l'invitation, et bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement Finn, Rachel est une grande amie. Répondit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

-Hey, vous auriez pas vu Puckerman ? Demanda soudainement Santana.

Quinn haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Il est sensé être ici ? Dit-elle avec une légère grimace.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle le détestait, bien que le jeune homme soit plus qu'insupportable. C'est juste… Qu'il lui rappelait trop son passé … _Beth en particulier _… Quinn chassa vite sa fille de ses pensées. Elle savait que si elle y pensait, elle risquait de se laisser aller à la déprime, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Elle avait déjà suffisamment à penser pour ce soir.

-Ouais, il a reçu une invit', mais je lui ai déconseillé de venir. Continua la Latina en jetant un regard perçant autour d'eux.

-Pourquoi ? Rachel l'a sans doute invité et il était le meilleur ami de Finn au lycée, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir de le revoir après toutes ses années. Dit-elle en mettant de côté la sensation qui la prenait à la gorge à la mention du fiancé.

Santana sembla se raidir pour une demi-seconde, puis reprit un air blazé.

-Ouais, peu importe. Allons se servir un verre. Dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête ennuyé.

La blonde fixa son amie en plissant des yeux, certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, trop déconcentrée sur la raison principale de sa présence ici. Elle sentit un bras musclé se draper autour du sien et serra inconsciemment son bras contre celui de Kurt.

Quinn surprit le regard du garçon aux yeux bleus sur elle, et elle su immédiatement qu'il était inquiet quand à sa présence ici. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle hésitait venir, et elle savait qu'aucun de ses amis ne voulait la voir à cette fête, ni au mariage. Ils savaient tous à quel point cette situation la faisait souffrir. Elle détourna la tête pour que Kurt ne voit pas combien il était douloureux d'être là, et elle se força à sourire lorsque Mme Hudson apparut à la droite du patron du **Dalton Coffee.**

-Des amis à vous ?

-Mme Hudson, je vous présentes Kurt, mon meilleur ami, et Blaine, son petit-ami et également mon patron. Intervint Brittany tandis que les deux jeunes hommes lui serrait la main en souriant.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez. Ajouta Blaine en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Carole rougit légèrement. Blaine faisait cet effet à toutes les filles.

-Moi de même ! Je suppose que vous êtes aussi des amis de Rachel et Finn !

Au nom du futur marié, Kurt esquissa un sourire un peu trop grand pour être sincère mais Mme Hudson ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop absorbée dans le contemplation du jeune barman aux yeux noisette qui lui souriait toujours avec charme.

-Rachel nous a très gentiment invité, et nous ne pouvions pas manquer un événement aussi important. Déclara le meilleur ami de Brittany, avant de faire les gros yeux à son copain.

Blaine haussa un sourcils et rit doucement en voyant l'éclair de jalousie dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Carole détacha enfin son regard du jeûne homme et se tourna à nouveau vers les filles.

-Ce soir, c'est l'annonce officiel ! Vous connaissez Rachel, elle est tellement organisée qu'elle a déjà envoyé les invitation au mariage avant même de faire connaitre sa réponse à tout le monde ! Dit joyeusement la vieille femme avant de s'excuser et de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

La réalité lui retomba brutalement dessus, et Quinn pâlit dangereusement sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, je reviens … Murmura-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment vers le buffet.

Elle bouscula quelques personnes, puis, arrivée au buffet, elle prit une coupe de champagne et l'avala cul-sec. Elle grimaça légèrement au goût mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un deuxième verre et de le finir aussi rapidement que le premier. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais elle n'y fit pas attention et chercha un autre verre de champagne. Elle jura silencieusement en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de la boisson, et elle serra la mâchoire pour retenir ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça. _Elle était plus forte que ça ! _…

La jeune fille sursauta en posant une main sur son coeur lorsqu'une coupe de champagne apparut soudain juste en face de son visage. Hébétée, elle leva la tête et vit un homme âgé vraisemblablement d'une cinquantaine d'années lui tendre avec un sourire chaleureux le verre. Elle prit avec prudence l'alcool et tenta un sourit maladroit.

-Merci …

-J'ai vu que vous recherchiez déséspèrement une coupe de champagne, alors je me suis permis de venir vous en apporter une. Dit l'inconnu avec une voix basse mais étonnement amicale.

Elle hocha timidement la tête en avala une gorgée de son verre. Cette homme avait une présence imposante, mais pas écrasante. Il semblait agréable et inspirait aveuglément la confiance. Quinn se détendit légèrement et observa la main tendue vers elle.

-Excusez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Leroy. Leroy Berry, je suis le père de Rachel. Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer dans son verre, et elle écarquilla les yeux de peur alors que l'homme lui tapotait doucement le dos.

-Et bien ! Vous devriez boire moins vite ou sinon vous finirez par vous noyez dans votre verre, mademoiselle … ? Rit chaleureusement Leroy avant de laisser planer la fin de sa phrase dans une question silencieuse.

- Hum, Q… L-Lucy. Bégaya-t-elle difficilement en s'essuyant frénétiquement le champagne qui coulait sur son menton.

-Quel jolie prénom ! Enchanté de vous connaitre, Lucy ! Etes-vous de la famille de Finn ? Demanda-t-il sans s'apercevoir de la soudaine panique de la blonde.

-Non, je suis … Je suis une vieille connaissance de votre fille … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, son coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Le père de Rachel … Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui ? … Elle s'était retenue au dernier moment de dire qu'elle s'appelait Quinn et avait opté pour son prénom de naissance, Lucy. Elle ne savent pas si Rachel avait déjà parlé d'elle à ses parents, mais une Quinn aux cheveux blonds ne courait pas les rues. Si son père savait se qu'elle avait fait sur à la diva durant leurs années lycée … Elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer une confrontation. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle était une autre fille, mais elle doutait que Rachel est connue une autre Quinn dans sa vie, le nom n'étant pas très répandu … Si elle avait dévoilé son identité, M. Berry se serait sans doute montrer bien moins agréable avec elle … C'était un cauchemars. D'abord la mère de Finn, puis Leroy Berry … Elle avala le reste de son champagne d'un geste fébrile.

-Tiens c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je penses déjà vous avoir vu quelque part … On n'oublie pas une aussi belle jeune fille aussi facilement !

-Merci, M. Berry. Réussit-elle à souffler malgré sa gorge nouée.

_"Ho mon dieu, il a dû me voir pendant une performance du Glee Club! Il va se souvenir ! " _Paniqua-t-elle en son for antérieur.

-Allons, appelez-moi Leroy ! Etiez-vous à l'Université avec elle ?

-… O-Oui, c'est ça.

-Je dois vous avoir vu là-bas alors ! Excusez-moi Lucy, mais je dois allez rejoindre mon mari et ma fille, peut-être nous reverrons-nous plus tard dans la soirée ? Dit-il gentiment en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un petit baiser.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire crispé et le regarda s'éloigner vers le milieu du salon. Dés qu'il lui tourna le dos, Quinn se sentit tanguer vers l'avant et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table du buffet, la respiration haletante. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de panique ! Elle inspira profondément pendant une bonne minute le temps de calmer les battements furieux de son coeur, les yeux hermétiquement fermé, et elle se redressa en lissant concenscieusement les plis de sa robe, son visage redevenu indéchiffrable. Le stress et l'appréhension lui rongeaient les entrailles. Elle devait rejoindre ses amis maintenant, ou elle risquait de tout laisser tomber et de partir d'ici sans avoir eu la possibilité de parler à Rachel. L'estomac noué, elle partit à la recherche de Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine, qu'elle avait laissé près de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se retint de pousser un soupir en arrivant à leur hauteur, et la conversation s'éteignit brusquement lorsque les regards se posèrent sur elle. La Latina plissa des yeux, Brittany avait un regard inquiet, et Kurt et Blaine fronçaient les sourcils. Elle sourit faiblement.

-Quinn, tu es toute pâle. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda prudemment la blonde alors qu'un silence de mort s'était installer.

-Je … Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste rencontré l'un des pères de Rachel au buffet … S'expliqua Quinn en leur envoyant un sourire contri.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Grogna Santana en regardant aussitôt au-dessus de son épaule, sûrement pour repéré l'homme avant d'aller lui dire deux mots.

Quinn se dépêcha de secouer de la tête.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, il ne m'a même pas reconnu … _C'était horrible_… J'ai percécuté sa fille pendant trois ans, il a dû la voir pleurer tellement de fois par ma faute, vous vous imaginez si il savait que j'avais le culot de me montrer ici _après tout ce que j'ai fait ?_ … Et si il savait qu'en plus, sa fille a trompé leur beau-fils avec moi, il m'aurait sans doute foutu à la porte à l'heure qu'il est … J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir devant lui … Et en plus il est tellement sympathique, je ne méritais pas de lui adresser la parole. _Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, S _… Dit la blonde avec un goût amère dans la bouche.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, ce que t'as fait c'est du passé et Berry à déjà accepté tes excuses. La gronda Santana en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

-M. et M. Berry sont vraiment gentils, tu sais. Je ne penses pas qu'ils t'auraient chassés. Après tout, si tu es ici c'est que tu as forcément eu une invitation. Compléta Brittany en lui souriant doucement, compatissante.

-Heu … Girls ? Je crois que quelque chose d'important se prépare. Les coupa tout à coup Kurt en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le centre de la pièce.

En effet, les gens se regroupaient tous en cercle, laissant un espace libre au centre du salon, et deux hommes s'avancèrent au milieu du cercle avec chacun un micro à la main. Quinn reconnu Leroy Berry, et elle en déduisit que l'autre homme devait être Hiram, le deuxième père de Rachel. Elle ressentit une soudaine envie de s'éloigner le plus possible du regroupement, mais la foule se pressait de plus en plus, et elle se retrouva bientôt amassé avec le reste de ses amis vers le centre de l'attention. Blaine et Santana firent des coudes, et ils purent être en premières lignes. Les murmures excités s'élevaient autour d'elle et elle se sentit tout à coup oppressée, puis que Leroy se racla bruyamment la gorge pour les faire taire, la lumière soudainement éteinte pour laisser seulement le centre de la pièce éclairée par une lampe près de la fenêtre. Un silence s'installa presque instantanément, et les deux hommes au centre du cercle sourirent avant de dire un " merci" à l'assemblée. Quinn s'entendait respirer lourdement, appréhendant la suite des événements. Hiram s'avança d'un pas.

-Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venus aujourd'hui pour fête cet événement ! Vous devez tous le savoir maintenant, il y a quelques jours, M. Finn Hudson, le petit-ami de ma fille depuis de nombreuses années, lui a finalement fait sa demande !

Des sifflements et des cris enthousiastes se firent entendre autour d'elle et elle serra les poings. La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus forte, mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre gestes.

-Vous devez tous avoir déjà reçu vos invitations au mariage, bien que la réponse de Rachel n'a pas encore été entendu de tous ! Continua avec un sourire amusé.

Plusieurs personnes rièrent avec lui, puis le silence revint.

-Je penses qu'il est maintenant temps d'entendre les deux concernés s'exprimer à ce sujet. Chérie, Finn, avancez !

Le coeur de Quinn s'arrêta au moment où Rachel entra dans son champ de vision. Elle prit inconsciemment le poignet de Santana et le serra fortement alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Rachel s'approcha de ses pères avec un sourire aux lèvres, et des paillons voletèrent au creux du ventre de la blonde. Elle était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient en boucles souples le long de ses épaules et de son dos, et sa robe rose pâle épousait parfaitement son corps en accentuant les formes de sa poitrine et de ses fesses. Quinn déglutit, incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées, ses yeux voyageant librement sur le reste du corps de la jeune femme comme pour graver cette image dans son esprit. Rachel était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Un flots de sentiments contradictoires la submergea : la joie de la revoir, le sentiment désormais familiers de vouloir la rejoindre pour l'embrasser et la toucher, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque en la voyant sourire, la douleur au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, des flashs des fois où elles se sont embrassés et données du plaisir, la colère qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, la tristesse après avoir mit fin à leur "relation", la colère, le rejet, le dégoût de soi, l'intense souffrance qu'engendrait l'annonce de son mariage, l'abandon … Sa poitrine se compressa douloureusement.

Elle cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité, et sa gorge se serra en voyant Finn précédé Rachel avec un insupportable sourire heureux. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt s'évanoui brutalement, et elle se souvint avec une insupportable évidence de la cause du sourire éclatant de la fille qu'elle aimait. _Mariage. Finn. _

La douleur de son coeur se répandit partout, s'insinuant sous sa peau, se diffusant dans les moindres recoins de son corps tel un poison. Son emprise sur le poignet de la Latina se fit plus forte, et elle gagna un petit grognement de douleur de la part de Santana, mais celle-ci ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager et laissa les ongles de Quinn lui rentrer dans la peau, la blonde étant inconsciente de se qu'elle faisait. C'était comme si elle était en plein cauchemars, sauf qu'elle était bien éveillée et que les événements étaient plus que réels. Tout ça se passait.

Soudain, elle fut très consciente de se qui l'entourait. Les visages fermés de ses amis, les sourires des gens, les applaudissements lointains des pères de Rachel lorsque le couple arriva à leur côtés, leur mains enlacées amoureusement. Elle avait douloureusement conscience des battements frénétiques de son coeur, du noeud qui s'était formé dans son estomac, de la manière dont tout son corps était figée dans la souffrance, de la lente agonie de son coeur en voyant Rachel aussi rayonnante au côté de son futur mari …

Elle se rendit finalement compte qu'elle lacérait la peau de Santana et dégagea rapidement sa main loin de la brune en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure, un goût de sang se répandant automatiquement dans sa bouche. Le regard sombre de la Latina attrapa le sien avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter, et elle ne pu cacher la douleur qui devait sûrement se lire dans ses prunelles noisette. Santana la fixa en silence avec une intensité dérangeante, jusqu'à ce que Quinn se sente mal à l'aise et tourne précipitamment sa tête en direction du centre de l'attention de la foule. Grosse erreur. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus face au couple, et elle déglutit péniblement lorsque Rachel prit le micro et toussota avec un grand sourire tandis que les voix autour de la blonde s'affaiblissaient pour pouvoir écouter se que la jeune fiancée avait à dire.

Bientôt, un long silence s'installa, et Quinn se sentit étouffée par l'absence de bruit autour d'elle. Les battements irréguliers de son coeur résonnait maintenant dans ses tempes, et elle dû respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour calmer sa soudaine angoisse. Son coeur cognait tellement fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle eu un instant peur que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Sa bouche s'assécha en prévision de se que la jeune brunette allait dire, et elle jeta un bref regard à sa droite et à sa gauche pour voir si sa respiration lourde attirait l'attention des autres invitées. Apparemment non, mais elle resta tout de même tendue. Elle fixa à nouveau Rachel, et le noeud dans son ventre se tordit un peu plus.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lança la diva avec enthousiasme, et sa voix résonna dans les oreilles de Quinn comme une douce mélodie.

Dieu, qu'elle avait manqué sa voix ! ... Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les mots que venait de prononcer Rachel pénétraient dans tout son corps. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa voix était sexy … Et combien ça lui faisait mal de l'entendre à nouveau dans de telles circonstances. Ses yeux se fermèrent juste pour quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale. Les papillons dans son ventre remuèrent furieusement, mais elle veilla à se contrôler et refusa de bouger le moindres muscles.

-Tout d'abord, je vous remercies tous d'être venue fêter aujourd'hui. Je sais que nous avons organisée cette fête un peu au dernier moment, mais nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous ayez pu tous venir ! Continua Rachel en balayant son regard dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder tendrement Finn.

_"Elle a dit : Nous…" _Constata Quinn avec la gorge serrée. Le fait que Rachel s'identifie déjà à un "nous" lui retournait l'estomac. Elle n'avait jamais entendue la jeune femme dire ça à propos de Finn et elle, que se soit à l'époque du lycée ou ces derniers mois. Rachel avait toujours dit " Finn et moi".

_C'était une erreur de venir_. Santana et Brittany l'avaient pourtant prévenues.

-Finn et moi nous connaissons depuis nos 15 ans. Il était le Quaterback de l'équipe de football et était très populaire auprès des filles. Moi j'étais la fille invisible qui s'habillait bizarrement et qui faisait partie du Glee club. On étaient totalement différents. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une chance avec lui. Et pourtant il a commencé à me parler du jour au lendemain, du Glee club, de son envie de chanter, de combien il me trouvait talentueuse mais qu'il n'avait jamais oser m'adresser la parole avant. Je suis tout de suite tomber amoureuse de lui, de sa gaucherie si touchante, de sa gentillesse, de son sourire… Il était si timide et si adorable la première fois qu'on a eu un rendez-vous dans l'auditorium ! C'est là-bas que nous avons partagés notre premier baiser. Et j'ai su à cet instant que je l'aimerais toujours.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Quinn s'intensifiait à chaque mot prononcé. C'était comme si Rachel la poignardait directement au coeur. Elle tremblait, et elle s'accrocha désespérément à la main de Brittany lorsque celle-ci glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'il m'a demandé de devenir sa petite-amie et qu'il m'aimait. Et regardez-nous aujourd'hui : 8 années se sont écoulées, et nous sommes toujours ensembles.

Rachel fit une pause, et ses yeux se voilèrent étrangement alors que sa main se resserrait sur le micro.

-Lorsque vous trouvez l'amour, le vrai, vous le savez. C'est comme si le monde tournait autour de cette personne. Vous pensez à elle à chaque secondes de votre journée, vous désirez la tenir dans vos bras jusqu'à ce que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un. C'est comme si … _Comme si quelque chose brûlait à l'intérieur de vous_, quelque chose que malgré tout vos efforts vous ne pouvez pas éteindre. Vous respirez, mangez dormez, vivez pour cette personne … Vous appartenez à cette personne. Vous l'aimez de tout votre coeur, de tout votre corps. Vous l'aimez tellement que parfois ça en devient douloureux … _Et ça vous consume_ … Ca vous consume lentement et inexorablement, jusqu'à se qu'il ne reste plus en vous que cet amour qui prend tout de vous. Vous devenez prisonnier de cet Amour, et vous êtes incapable d'aimer autant une autre personne. L'autre devient votre vie, et il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que de ne pas pouvoir être avec cette personne ...

La voix de la jeune diva, étrangement basse depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler de l'amour, craqua légèrement à la fin de sa phrase sous le coup de l'émotion, et Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le long du monologue de Rachel. Son rythme cardiaque avait dangereusement augmenté en l'entendant dire tout ça. Elle avait envie de pleurer sous le coup des émotions qui l'assaillirent à mesure que la brunette parlait. Les paroles de Rachel la perturbait, la touchait profondément. Ce qu'elle disait était si puissant, si sincère, que les mots pénétrèrent la carapace qu'elle s'était si durement forgée avant de venir ici. Ses mots l'atteignirent de plein fouet, et elle vacilla sur place avant de se ressaisir en voyant le regard inquiet de Brittany et Santana à ses côtés. Elle respira difficilement en voyant que la future mariée semblait prise elle aussi dans ses émotions, les yeux brillant de larmes. Cette vision lui brisa le coeur.

Rachel aimait véritablement Finn. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. On ne pouvait pas parler comme ça sans en avoir fait l'expérience. Quinn sentit son coeur éclater en morceaux. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre un tel amour.

Elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de Finn, qui, la mâchoire serrée dans l'effarement et le dégoût suite au discours, regardait sa future femme avec un faux sourire qui berna l'ensemble des invités. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Santana qui grogna de colère avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Brittany.

Rachel cligna tout à coup des yeux, un éclair de peur traversant son regard chocolat alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à son petit-ami, qui afficha aussitôt un air innocent, et elle se dépêcha de sourire, sa soudaine faiblesse disparaissant instantanément de sa voix.

-Le fait est que … Finn m'a demandé en mariage la semaine dernière, et que j'ai dit " oui". Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment, et Finn se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Quinn pâlit dangereusement et se sentit sur le point de vomir. Les invités félicitèrent le jeune couple avec de grands éclats de rires, puis Finn prit le micro des mains de Rachel et demanda le silence à son tour. Mais Quinn ne voulait pas entendre son discours. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'avantage. Mais elle se retrouva figée lorsque le regard du jeune homme se posa directement sur elle, et un frisson désagréable la traversa alors qu'un sourire hypocrite se dessinait sur le visage de Finn. _Cet enfoiré savait qu'elle était là depuis le début._

-Je n'ai rien à redire sur se que vient de dire Rachel, je ressens exactement la même chose pour elle. Dit-il en souriant à la brunette qui lui tenait la main.

Rachel lui rendit un sourire crispé, mais Quinn ne vu pas combien la diva semblait mal à l'aise de son préccédent monologue. Elle essayait encore de ne pas laisser la douleur la détruire. Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde, et surtout devant Finn, qui la regardait fixement et avec insistance, un odieux sourire toujours placardé aux coins de ses lèvres. Santana amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, mais la blonde lui prit délicatement le poignet et plongea pendant une seconde son regard dans le sien pour lui intimer de ne pas réagir.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, et je me tiens ici devant vous pour vous faire partager ce bonheur ! Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai, et vous pouvez être assuré que je ferait tout pour garder Rachel aussi longtemps que possible.

Quinn sentit la haine filtrée à travers le voile de douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine, et elle affronta le regard victorieux de Finn sans laisser ses émotions transparaîtrent. Non, elle ne montrerait pas sa souffrance, elle était Quinn Fabray et ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Puis elle détourna sciemment le regard et contempla à nouveau Rachel avec une immense tristesse, la douleur refaisant violemment surface.

-Maintenant, je tenais à porter un toast … A Finn ! A mon bébé ! A leur mariage ! ! S'exclama enfin Hiram en levant haut son verre de champagne.

Tout le monde l'imita, tout le monde sauf Quinn et Santana, l'une ne pouvant détacher son regard de Rachel, l'autre fixant Brittany, Kurt et Blaine levés leur verre avec hésitation, avant de faire une grimace dédaigneuse.

Le couple sourit à leurs amis et les lumières se rallumèrent en même temps que la musique, les conversations s'élevant à nouveau dans la pièce.

Et puis Rachel arrêta tout à coup son regard sur elle.

Quinn gela sur place alors qu'elles écarquillaient ensembles leurs yeux, le temps semblant ralentir progressivement autour d'elle. Le corps de Rachel se crispa, et elle vit l'effarement et l'incompréhensions peindre sur son visage. La blonde se retrouva paralysée. Elle lâcha le poignet de la Latina, dont le regard voyageait avec appréhension entre les deux jeûnes filles, et Brittany se mordilla la lèvre en se rendant compte de la soudaine tension qui s'épaissit de secondes en secondes. Kurt quand à lui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de jeter un regard soucieux à Rachel, puis à Quinn. Blaine tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits.

Elles se fixèrent pendant d'interminables secondes, aucune n'osant faire le moindre geste. Le cerveau de Quinn ne fonctionnait plus. Son esprit était totalement vide, elle ne savait pas se qu'elle devait faire. Puis, lentement, les sourcils de Rachel se froncèrent, et elle ouvrit la bouche.

_Elle ne pouvait pas._

Quinn tourna précipitamment le dos à la brunette et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard en arrière, une panique sans nom lui étreignant le coeur. Elle sentait son courage la quitter à mesure qu'elle accélérait et elle jura avant de bousculer les gens sur son passage pour finalement ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et la refermer avec violence derrière elle. Quinn se pencha sur le lavabo, la respiration sifflante, et elle prit de grandes inspirations pour ralentir les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

-Merde, _merde,_ _**merde !**_Répéta-t-elle avec colère en martelant le carrelage du mur avec son poings.

Elle n'était pas capable de faire face à Rachel. Pas après avoir entendu tout ça. Le mince espoir de voir encore des doutes subsister chez la diva venait de disparaitre, et avec lui les dernières défenses de Quinn. Elle releva lentement le visage vers le miroir face à elle, et vit la vulnérabilité et la douleur ressortir complètement dans son reflet. Elle n'avait plus rien pour la protéger, son masque s'étant complètement fissuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle remarqua enfin les dégâts que cette histoire lui avait causé : elle avait un teint maladif et de grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux, yeux qui avait perdu cet éclat vif et combatif qui impressionnait toujours la première fois qu'on la rencontrait. Elle avait l'ait terriblement lasse et fatigué, et elle soupira en voyant à quel point tout ça l'avait atteint. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout était aller trop loin, elle s'était trop investie. Et maintenant elle en subissait les conséquences … Ses yeux étaient secs, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps durant la semaine passée …

_Elle se haïssait _pour s'être transformer en cette fille au coeur brisé. _Elle se haïssait_ pour avoir laisser Rachel pénétrer si profondément dans sa tête et dans son coeur, pour ensuite l'a laisser tout prendre d'elle et ne rien donner en retour … _Elle se haïssait _parce que la diva avait une deuxième fois réussit à la briser complètement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire … Et elle se haïssait pour ne pas _haïr_ Rachel … Parce que malgré tout se qu'elle s'était promis, malgré l'éloignement, malgré la souffrance, malgré l'aveu d'amour passionné que venait de faire la jeune brune à Finn, elle continuait désespérément à l'aimer. _Elle était vraiment pathétique._

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement, et elle se redressa rapidement pour faire face à l'intrus. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle vit Rachel se tenir droite comme un piquet contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux brûlant de colère. Sa posture était rigide et la trahissait : elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse de voir la blonde ici. Quinn inspira profondément pour reprendre un air impassible et pria intérieurement pour ne pas craquer devant la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas si elle se mettrait à pleurer ou si elle laisserait la colère et l'amertume prendre le dessus, toutefois …

-Bonsoir, Rachel. Dit-elle sans une once d'émotions dans la voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Quinn ? L'interrompit froidement la brunette sans d'avantage de formalité.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit simplement la blonde.

Sa réponse nonchalante sembla énervée un peu plus Rachel qui fit un pas en avant, menaçante.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à m'amuser à ça avec toi alors _réponds-moi ! _Cria-t-elle, apparemment au bout des nerfs.

-… J'ai été invité.

-Tu mens. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé d'invitation, je ne voulais pas de toi ici. Répliqua sèchement la diva.

Même si elle en était parfaitement consciente, les paroles de Rachel lui firent mal, et réouvrirent un peu plus les blessures de son coeur. Elle fit cependant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était affectée par la réponse de la brunette.

-Je sais. C'est Finn qui m'a invité. Dit-elle enfin.

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit, puis se referma sous le choc. Mais cela fut de courte durée car elle fronça aussitôt ses sourcils.

-C'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Le défendit-elle.

-Ha ouais ? Et c'est quoi ça alors ? La coupa brusqument Quinn en sortant l'enveloppe de son sac à main.

Rachel s'avança et arracha le lettre des mains de la blonde avec ceptissisme, avant de lire le nom qui était dessus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle haleta de surprise en voyant le nom de Quinn sur l'enveloppe.

-C'est … Murmura-telle.

-… L'invitation à ton mariage et celle pour ce soir. Les deux invitations étaient dans la même enveloppe. Déclara Quinn en croisant ses bras sans quitter la jeûne brune des yeux.

-Mais … Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Il savait pourtant que je ne voulais absolument pas te voir ! Ragea la jeune diva en rendant l'enveloppe à Quinn.

-Ca fait toujours plaisir … Plaisanta sombrement la blonde en rangeant la lettre dans son sac, l'amertume prenant tout à coup le dessus sur son calme apparant.

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir dit ça, mais c'était trop tard. Rachel dardait maintenant sur elle un regard de pure colère.

-_Excuse-moi ?_ J'ai toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir te vouloir ici ! ! Tu as été très claire la dernière fois en disant que tu ne voulais plus rien à faire avec moi, alors je respecte ton choix ! C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie et tu gâches tout en étant ici !

-Le fait que tu sois en colère de ma présence ici au lieu d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne voulait plus continuer avec toi, prouve que j'ai eu raison et que je ne comptait pas autant pour toi que tu le prétendait. Fit remarquer la blonde avec cynisme.

La brune la regarda avec incrédulité.

-Tu plaisantes, j'éspère ? S'exclama furieusement Rachel en serrant la mâchoire.

-Non, je suis très sérieuse. D'ailleurs, ton petit speech sur l'amour était vraiment instructif. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais Finn à ce point.

La colère de la jeune diva diminua légèrement pour laisser place à … De la culpabilité ? Quinn n'était pas sure de pouvoir interpréter les émotions qui passèrent soudainement sur le visage de Rachel, mais bien vite la colère reprit le dessus, et la jeune femme la foudroya du regard.

-Est ce que c'est ironique ? L'accusa-t-elle.

-Non, ça m'a enfin permis de comprendre que j'avais bien fait de terminer cette chose entre nous. Répliqua vivement Quinn avec une voix plus basse que la normale.

Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel voit combien elle était touchée par ce qui venait de se passer. La voir faire une déclaration d'amour à Finn était plus qu'insupportable, et ça lui coûtait énormément d'en parler avec elle.

-_Tu ne comprend rien, Quinn ! _Je voulais nous donnez une chance, et toi tu m'as rejeté sans prendre en compte mes sentiments ! Est ce que tu as la moindre idées de comment je me suis sentie après ça ? Est ce que tu sais combien tu m'as fait mal ? ! Lâcha la brunette avec colère.

La douleur évidente dans la voix de Rachel atteignit Quinn de plein fouet, mais elle se refusa à craquer.

-Tu t'en es bien remise apparemment, puisque tu as accepté de te marier avec l'autre abruti. Rétorqua méchamment la blonde en la méprisant du regard.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! ! S'énerva brusquement Rachel en devenant rouge de colère.

-_**Je**__ t'ai fait du mal ?_ N'inverse pas les rôles, Rachel ! Tu es la seule à m'avoir abandonné après qu'on ai baisé ensembles ! !

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'aime Finn depuis le lycée et tout à coup ce … _Truc_ avec toi m'arrive ! J'ai été submergé, je ne savais pas quoi faire !

-Parce que tu crois que ça à été facile à accepter pour moi ? Tu crois que d'avoir des sentiments pour toi ne m'a pas effrayé ? !

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! ! J'ai un petit-ami que j'aime, et je l'ai trompé par ta faute ! !

Quinn la regarda avec effarement.

-_Ma faute ? !_ Ne rejette pas le blâme sur moi Rachel, tu es la seule responsable ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à coucher avec moi !

-Si tu n'étais pas venue ce soir-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Insista la jeune chanteuse, aveuglé par la colère.

-Tu vois, tu l'avoue enfin ! Tu regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !

-EVIDEMMENT QUE JE REGRETTE ! !

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Une bile amère envahit la bouche de Quinn et elle sentit son coeur se fissurer. Rachel avait la respiration haletante, et âpre une seconde à se fixer intensément, elle sembla se rendre compte de se qu'elle venait de hurler. La jeûne fille blonde esquissa un sourire crispé et entièrement faux.

-Bah voilà, tu l'as dit. Alors ne vient pas me faire espérer d'avantage, parce qu'apparemment ton choix était fait depuis le début. Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant et empli de rancoeur.

Rachel se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts et ferma les yeux avant d'expirer un souffle tremblant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que … _Merde, Quinn !_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ! Pourquoi tu essayes de me faire dire que je n'ai pas de réels sentiments pour toi ? S'énerva tout à coup Rachel avec une once de désespoir dans la voix.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ce n'est juste … Pas aussi fort que l'amour que tu porte pour Finn. Dit Quinn avec lenteur.

-Tu ne sais pas se que je ressens ! !_ Dieu, Quinn ! _Je ne savais pas qui j'aimais le plus entre vous deux ! Je t'avais appelé pour justement avoir une réponse ! … Et tu as été très claire. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici pour … Pour continuer ton petit jeu !

-Je ne joue à aucun jeu. J'ai juste eu l'idée stupide de penser que tu te battrais pour ce que tu ressentais pour moi, mais je me rend bien compte aujourd'hui que ton coeur appartient entièrement à Finn. Répliqua amèrement Quinn en sentant ses émotions reprendre le dessus.

-Je suis désolée, je … Je ne pouvais pas à le faire. Je ne pouvais pas me battre pour quelque chose dont je n'étais pas sûre, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone … Dit Rachel avec une voix faible.

Quinn garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, la respiration saccadée. Qu'est ce que Rachel essayait de lui dire, à la fin ?

-… Et maintenant ? Est ce que tu doutes encore ? Demanda-t-elle en poussant un soupir confus.

Les yeux de la diva vacillèrent un instant, puis se remplirent à nouveau de colère.

-Maintenant je me marie. Et je veux que tu partes immédiatement avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid ! Cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Quinn la fixa avec intensité.

-Tu l'épouse parce que tu te sens prête à franchir ce pas ou parce que je t'ai dit de le faire ?

-Pourquoi tu continue à parler de ça ? C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de ne plus rien attendre de toi ! S'exclama la brune avec fureur.

-Alors parce que je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, tu acceptes de te marier avec lui ?

-Non, je me marie avec Finn parce que _je l'aime_ et que contrairement à toi, il ne me feras jamais souffrir ! Répliqua immédiatement Rachel.

-Peu importe. La coupa sèchement la blonde avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

La tension entre elles était palpable. Quinn commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter cette conversation, et visiblement Rachel arrviait elle aussi à saturation. Elles respiraient toutes les deux difficilement, la colère circulant dans leurs veines comme une coulée de lave en fusion.

-Tout ça est ridicule ! Je devrais être en ce moment même au bras de Finn, et à la place je suis là à me disputer avec toi ! ! Ajouta soudain la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes ici, hein ? ! Si ma seule présence t'es si insupportable, pourquoi est ce que tu es encore ici ? ! Lui dit Quinn en s'approchant brusquement d'elle, la colère qui l'habitait l'aveuglant totalement.

Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de Rachel alors que la tension entre elles devenaient étouffantes, et une seconde plus tard leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision dans un baiser torride qui surprit la blonde. Quinn poussa un sifflement de douleur lorsque qu'elle fut brusquement pousser en arrière et que son dos rencontra violemment le mur de la salle de bain, mais il fut aussitôt suivit d'un doux gémissement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la brunette l'embrassait furieusement, ses mains se frayant facilement un chemin sur ses cuisses découvertes. Elle répondit avec empressement au baiser, ses doigts se faufilant dans la crinière de cheveux bruns, et elle tira la tête de la jeune femme vers elle pour plus de contact.

Elles s'embrassaient avec avidité et colère, les dents de Rachel mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure de Quinn qui grogna sous la douleur avant de planter ses ongles dans le cou de l'autre jeune femme. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans leur baiser. Il était agressif et bâclé, leurs lèvres s'écrasant l'unes contre l'autres dans un besoin de domination. La langue de la diva s'insinua sans permission entre les lèvres de Quinn pour approfondir le baiser, et elle fut aussitôt accueillit par la langue chaude de la blonde qui gémit à la sensation retrouvée. Les battements irréguliers de son coeur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et sa respiration se fit haletante tandis que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné et profond.

Elle savait que le baiser était uniquement l'expression de leurs frustrations et de leur incapacité à communiquer, la colère amplifiant ces émotions jusqu'au point où elles n'avaient pas pu se retenir de se jeter dessus. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de repousser la brune et rendit le baiser avec la même fureur que la chanteuse.

Elle encercla précipitamment la taille de Rachel avec ses jambes, se qui permit à la brune de la plaquer complètement contre le mur pour soutenir son poids, et elle rompit brusquement le baiser pour descendre dans le cou de la blonde. Elle laissa une trainée de baiser humides contre la peau frissonnante de la jeune fille, puis mordilla sans douceur un endroit particulier qui rempli de colère et de désir. Un petit cri entre plaisir et douleur s'échappa des lèvres gonflées de Quinn, et elle sentit les ongles de Rachel glissées délicieusement sur ses cuisses, sa robe ayant été depuis longtemps remontée jusqu'à la licier de sa culotte.

Elle força la brune à relever la tête en serrant douloureusement les cheveux bruns dans sa main, et elle avala goulûment le gémissement de protestation de la diva en connectant à nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles. Leurs langues se rencontraient automatiquement dans un baiser chauffé, et Rachel gémit bruyamment lorsque Quinn suça sa lèvre et glissa profondément sa langue dans sa bouche.

Quinn ressentait la colère de Rachel alimentée la sienne, et elle redoubla d'ardeur dans le baiser avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille dans un geste impulsif, pour finalement presser au maximum la brune contre elle. Son mouvement provoqua une friction entre la cuisse de Rachel et son entrejambe, et elle étouffa un gémissement entre les lèvres de celle-ci. Rachel exalta un souffle tremblant, et elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de répéter l'action tout en massant langoureusement la langue de Quinn avec la sienne.

La chaleur dans le bas-ventre de la blonde prit des proportion impossible à gérer, et elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à se frotter activement contre la cuisse de Rachel, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Elle dévia le baiser vers le cou de Rachel et se mit à lécher et mordiller furieusement la peau sensible de la jeune fille. Rachel gémit doucement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès, ralentissant inconsciemment ses frottements contre la culotte de plus en plus humide de la blonde.

La colère avait progressivement disparu, ne laissant plus que le désir incontrôlable qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre commander leurs gestes.

Quinn se délecta du goût salé qu'avait pris la peau de la brune, et elle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux maintenant ébouriffés de Rachel tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à couvrir son cou de baisers. Elle haleta lorsque la cuisse de la jeune femme se frotta à nouveau contre son intimité, et elle poussa un gémissement guttural avant d'embrasser passionnément les lèvres de Rachel qui gémit dans le baiser.

Elle souleva Quinn d'un geste vif et la posa sur le lavabo avant de se caler entre les cuisses entrouvertes de la blonde. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de ces mêmes cuisses et elle caressa lentement la peau brûlante de la fille aux yeux noisette sans rompre le baiser. Quinn brûlait. Les baisers, les touchés, les caresses… _Tout ce que lui faisait Rachel la rendait folle. _Sa langue caressa sensuellement les lèvres de la brune qui les entrouvrit avec impatience, et Rachel poussa un soupir lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau et glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec familiarité.

Les papillons dans le ventre de Quinn s'agitèrent furieusement, et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir avant d'encercler les épaules de Rachel de ses bras pour la garder contre elle. Des frissons la parcouraient à chaque fois que les doigts de la petite brune s'aventuraient un peu plus loin sous sa robe et menaçaient de frôler la dentelles de ses sous-vêtements, et elle serra ses cuisses contre la taille de l'autre fille en sentant combien elle était déjà humide.

Elle devrait normalement se sentir honteuse de mouiller après seulement quelques baisers chauffés, mais elle n''en avait strictement rien à faire.

Les lèvres de Rachel se glissèrent sensuellement contre les siennes, et son coeur manqua un battement. Ce baiser était très différent des autres, il était tendre et presque timide, et Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de prendre délicatement le visage de Rachel entre ses mains pour répondre aussi doucement que possible au baiser. Elle sentit la brune tremblée contre elle, et les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses cuisses se faufilèrent sous sa robe.

Quinn retint son souffle en sentant les doigts de Rachel touchés la bordure de sa culotte, et son sexe palpita douloureusement à se qui allait suivre. Rachel n'attendit pas et les pants de la culotte furent écartés avant que deux doigts vinrent se poser sur l'intimité de Quinn, qui se crispa alors qu'un souffle fragile s'évadait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son front se posa lourdement sur l'épaule de la brunette, et elle laissa la sensation des doigts de la jeune fille sur son sexe l'envahir.

Rachel en profita pour sucer vigoureusement le cou de la jeune fille, et glissa lentement ses doigts sur sa fente déjà humide de son excitation. Quinn hoqueta et ses mains se serrèrent sur le rebord du lavabo en se mordant férocement la lèvre. La sensation des lèvres de la brunette sur son cou ajoutée à la sensation grisante de ses doigts excita la blonde au -delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginer, et elle ondula du bassin à la recherche de plus de contact contre la main de Rachel.

Un bruit sourd contre la porte de la salle de bain les firent s'arrêter brusquement, et elles se tendirent en regardant avec horreur que quelqu'un entre et les découvre. Personne n'ouvrit cependant, le perturbateur ayant s'en doute tourner les talons en se rendant compte que c'était occupé.

Quinn rencontra alors le regard de Rachel, et se qu'elle vit fit aussitôt remonté la douleur dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme retira sa main de sous sa robe et recula précipitamment loin d'elle en haletant, une horreur indescriptible peinte sur le visage, et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux, réalisant se qu'elles avaient failli faire. Quinn avait la gorge sèche et retint un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Rachel ne touchèrent plus son sexe, et elle ressentit tout de suite un manque dés que le corps chaud de la diva s'arracha d'elle comme si elle était contagieuse.

-Rachel … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore pleine de luxure.

Son corps vibrait pour une libération, mais c'était le dernier de ces soucis pour le moment. Elle était aussi choquée que la diva de la manière dont les choses avaient tourné.

-_Ho mon dieu _… Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? … Murmura inlassablement la brunette, complètement catastrophée par la tournure des événements.

Quinn fit un pas vers elle, mais la diva lui envoya un regard glaciale et la stoppa en mettant sa main en l'air pour lui interdire d'avancer d'avantage.

-N'approche pas. Surtout n'approche pas. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée, les larmes sur le point de couler sur ses joues.

Le ventre de la jeune fille se tordit violemment en voyant le regret luire dans les orbes chocolat de la chanteuse, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser … Je vais me marier,_ bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? … _Se morfondit Rachel en tournant en rond dans la pièce, le souffle court.

Elle ne faisait même plus attention à la blonde qui la regardait avec des yeux vides, une douleur fulgurante lui étreignant le coeur comme jamais auparavant. Ca ne servait à rien. Même après ce baiser, Rachel continuait à penser au mariage et culpabilisait à chaque instants de se qu'elle faisait avec elle. _Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer._ Une colère sourde se diffusa dans tout son corps, et elle serra la mâchoire avant de parler avec une voix dénuée d'émotions.

-Ok ça suffit,_ j'abandonne._

Rachel arrêta de marcher et tourna sa tête vers Quinn, réalisant qu'elle était encore là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant l'attitude HBIC de Quinn, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Quinn passa avec une démarche rigide à côté d'elle, le visage inexpressif, et elle actionna la poignée de la porte pour sortir. La main de la brune la retint par le bras, et pendant une seconde interminable leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le regard de la jeune diva vacilla en voyant le mal qu'elle venait de causer à l'une comme à l'autre. La lueur glacée qui brillait dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme figea Rachel sur place, puis Quinn se dégagea sans douceur, ses yeux perdant instantanément toutes les émotions qui pourtant bouillonnaient à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie avec Finn. Dit-elle froidement avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Rachel la suivait, mais la porte resta fermée. Les larmes qu'elle s'était empêchée de verser la submergèrent tout à coup, et elle plaqua rapidement une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait à sa gorge. Sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'elle avança en titubant vers le porte-manteau pour récupérer son manteau, son coeur s'émiettant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle devait partir d'ici.

-Quinn ! S'exclama une voix lointaine.

Santana apparu de la foule et s'approcha d'elle avec une mine soucieuse, mais la blonde ne lui jeta même pas un regard et se contenta d'enfiler son manteau en vitesse, les mains tremblantes.

-Quinn, bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? … Murmura la Latina en voyant la pâleur extrême de son visage et les grosses larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues.

-Pas maintenant, Santana … J-Je vais y aller … Dit-elle d'une voix faible avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Pas question de te laisser partir dans cet état-là, Q. Je viens avec toi. Répliqua durement la brune en allant à sa suite.

Elle vit Finn la regarder un peu plus loin, alors qu'il était entouré par sa mère et les pères de Rachel. Le sourire qui lui envoya lui donna la nausée, et elle se retourna rapidement ver son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-_NON ! _Juste _… Laisse-moi seule _… Se dépêcha de dire la blonde en l'arrêtant.

-San, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Intervint Brittany en arrivant derrière elle.

La Latina se trouva distraite par la grande blonde et tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui dire qu'elle déposait sa meilleure amie chez elle, se qui permit à Quinn de foncer vers la porte et de s'enfuir en courant sans attendre Santana.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et elle courut dans la nuit noir et glaciale, légèrement vacillante sur ses pieds. C'était fini, réellement fini… Elle se le jura.

_Rachel venait de briser son coeur pour la dernière fois._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Brittany :<strong>_

-_Fais chier ! … _Jura Santana en réalisant que Quinn avait profité de son instant d'inattention pour filer.

Brittany comprit dés qu'elle avait aperçu les larmes sur les joues de l'autre blonde que les choses s'étaient mal passées. Lorsque Quinn avait brusquement fait demi-tour et était partie se réfugier à la salle de bain, Brittany avait vu la diva s'excuser rapidement envers ses deux papas et Finn et avait bousculé Santana qui avait essayé de l'empêcher de suivre Quinn. Mais Rachel avait grogné de la laisser passer, et avait poussé rudement la Latina pour disparaitre à son tour dans la foule. Brittany avait assisté à l'échange de regards entre sa meilleure amie et la blonde, comme Santana, Kurt et Blaine d'ailleurs.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée de laisser la jeune diva se retrouver seule avec Quinn ne la rassurait pas, et il semblait que ses amis partagent ses doutes. Elle avait pourtant prévenue Quinn qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas venir. Rachel avait à peine prononcé le nom de la blonde durant la semaine précédente, et la seule chose qu'elle répétait à Brittany lorsque le sujet était par malheur abordé était _" qu'elle en avait fini avec Quinn Fabray "_.

Elle avait été surprise et troublée lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Finn. Même si elle avait été subtile à ce sujet, Brittany avait poussé Rachel à prendre contact avec Quinn pour mettre les choses au clair et pour peut-être réaliser que Finn n'était pas le meilleur pour elle. Elle adorait le garçon, vraiment. Leur couple était un véritable modèle pour elle, et elle aimerait un jour avoir une relation comme celle qu'entretenait ses deux amis. Et c'est parce qu'elle était amie avec Finn qu'elle se trouve horrible de penser ça, mais … Il y avait une alchimie indéniable entre Quinn et Rachel. Une alchimie que malheureusement la diva ne partageait pas avec son petit-ami … Ils s'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas comparable aux sentiments que la brunette éprouvait pour l'ancienne cheerleader. Que se soit dans leur langage corporel ou dans leurs yeux, les étincelles fusaient entre elles et il était impossible pour quiconque de ne pas le remarquer.

Brittany était persuadée qu'à l'époque du lycée, Rachel, Quinn et les gens qui les entouraient devaient interprété cette étrange tension autour d'elles comme de l'aversion mutuelle. Comme on dit, il est difficile de trouver la limite entre la haine et l'amour … Elle en avait parlé avec Santana, et celle-ci avait approuvé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours trouvé bizarre la manière dont ces deux filles se comportaient l'une avec l'autres.

La Latina lui avait tout raconté sur le comportement de Quinn par rapport à la petite brunette.

Quinn avait fait de Rachel son souffre-douleur personnel, et cet acharnement sur la jeune chanteuse avait vite virer à l'obsession. Santana se souvenait parfaitement des réactions virulentes qu'avait la pom- pom girl blonde lorsqu'on mentionnait le nom de Berry, et il lui arrivait de scruter intensément les couloirs pendant plusieurs longues minutes en attendant que Rachel sorte de son cours. Généralement c'était pour lui jeter un slushie à la figure ou pour l'insulter, mais Santana avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre que la blonde connaisse tout les horaires de la jeune lycéenne par coeur et agisse comme si Rachel Berry était la seule chose qui donnait du piment à ses journées.

Santana et elle n'étaient pas dans la même école, mais il lui arrivait de sécher des cours pour venir se balader à Mc Kinley. personne ne faisait attention à elle lorsqu'elle se fondait dans la masse de cheerleaders, et c'était comme ça qu'elle avait assistée plus d'une fois aux humiliations de la diva. Elle n'y participait pas, elle avait jugé à l'époque que c'était accordé trop d'importance aux loyers et se contentait de rester en retrait lorsque les slushies tombaient sur la tête de leur pauvres victimes. Dans son lycée, il n'y avait pas de telles pratiques, mais elle n'éprouvait pas de sympathie à l'égard des étudiants de Mc Kinley. C'était des losers, et si Quinn jugeait qu'ils devaient être rabaissé, c'était son problème.

Et puis Brittany avait demandé à Santana se qu'elle en pensait réellement.

Il y avait des moments où le masque de Quinn se fissurait, et il était plusieurs fois arrivé à Santana de voir la culpabilité et autre chose de plus profond brilles dans les prunelles dorés de l'HBIC. Mais La Latina n'avait jamais demandé à sa meilleure amie pourquoi elle avait ce regard lorsque Rachel leur tournait le dos pour foncer se nettoyer dans les toilettes, les larmes aux yeux.

Au fond, elle s'en était toujours douté. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Quinn s'attarder sur les jambes de la brunette, ou qu'elle se tenait inconsciemment très proche de la diva lorsqu'elle lui susurrait des insultes avec un regard flamboyant. Mais elle n'avait pas donné trop d'importance à tout ça à l'époque. Santana avait dit à Brittany que Quinn était une lesbienne dans le déni durant le lycée, et que Rachel était seulement une fille parmi d'autres à avoir attiré son attention. Par la suite pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu Quinn regardé d'autres filles comme elle regardait Rachel. C'est là que la Latina avait eu des soupçons, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Quinn rencontre à nouveau la jeune femme. Et maintenant, les choses étaient plus que compliqués entre les deux anciennes ennemies …

-Ca ne s'est pas bien passée … Soupira-t-elle en voyant le visage sombre de la Latina.

-Non, tu crois ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Santana en prenant précipitamment son manteau pour se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie.

Blessée, Brittany se mordit la lèvre et garda le silence en baissant les yeux au sol. Le regard de la brune s'adoucit lorsqu'elle réalisa combien sa réponse était froide et elle revint vers son amie pour lui relever le menton délicatement entre son pouce et son index. Elle plongea ses beaux yeux noirs dans ceux de la blonde et soupira.

-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas le dire de cette manière … Je suis juste inquiète pour Q. Je peux pas la laisser toute seule … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Elle t'as demandé de ne pas la suivre … Je penses que tu devrais lui donner un peu de temps … Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé avec Rachel, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle soit seule pour le moment …

Santana fixa encore pendant quelques secondes la porte, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, puis elle soupira et reposa son manteau. Brittany la prit la main et accrocha avec affection leur petit doigt ensemble, et la Latina lui lança un sourire crispé avant de revenir vers la salon. Un mouvement à leur droite attira leur attention, et Brittany se tendit légèrement en voyant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaitre le visage affreusement pâle de Rachel.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient bouffies et rouges, apparemment elle avait eu une violente crise de larmes. Elle semblait complètement brisée, et Brittany ne voulut qu'une seule chose : se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais avec Santana à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risques de s'approcher de Rachel. La jeune fille savait que la Latina avait elle aussi remarquer la diva, sa main broyant sans douceur la main de Brittany. Rachel jeta un regard vide vers le groupe composé de Finn, de ses pères et de sa belle-mère, et Brittany devina qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Au lieu de rejoindre son fiancé qui parlait à ses beaux-parents avec animation, totalement ignorant de se qui venait de se passer entre Quinn et elle, la jeûne diva prit la direction opposé et se faufila en clignant frénétiquement des yeux entre les invités, ceux-ci complètement inconscient de se qui l'avait bouleverser à ce point.

La blonde aperçu des larmes commencée à couler sur les joues de Rachel, avant que cette dernière ne claque la porte de sa chambre sans se préoccuper des regards soucieux que certains invités lui avaient lancé avant qu'elle ne s'enferme.

Santana essaya de lâcher le petit doigt de la blonde pour manifestement aller dire deux mots à la jeune diva, mais Brittany l'en empêcha en lui lançant un regard acéré.

-Santana, je comprends que tu veuilles avoir des réponses, mais je ne te laisserais pas aller menacer Rachel, elle a l'air suffisamment mal comme ça. l'avertit-elle en resserrant fermement sa prise sur la main de la Latina.

-Je m'en fous si Berry se sens mal ! Siffla Santana en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif et fit un pas vers la chambre de Rachel, mais Brittany lui barra à nouveau la route en se postant face à elle, et la brune poussa un grognement frustré en voyant la détermination farouche de son amie.

-Pousse-toi Britt. Dit-elle avec irritation avant de chercher à contourner la blonde.

Brittany posa une main ferme contre la poitrine de la Latina et fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

-Brittany … Répéta la brune entre ses dents, alors qu'elle essayait de forcer le passage.

Les gens autour d'elles commençaient à les regarder bizarrement. L'acharnement de la Latina commença à faire perdre patience à la jeune fille. Elle tira la brune un peu à l'écart de la foule malgré la résistance de cette dernière, qui continuait à essayer de se dégager de la poigne de Brittany. Elles finirent sur le balcon, et elle frissonna lorsqu'une brise légère mais glaciale frappa ses épaules nues. Elle lâcha finalement la main de Santana qui la fixait avec animosité, mais celle-ci ne chercha pas à partir cette fois. Elle se contentait de faire face à la blonde en serrant la mâchoire, la colère brillant dans ses prunelles noir encre. Brittany se força à reprendre son calme avant de faire l'erreur d'hausser le ton avec l'autre femme. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle laissait la colère sortir, Santana répliquerait avec d'avantage de hargne, et elle ne cherchait pas à provoquer une dispute inutile.

-San, s'il te plait … Il vaut mieux ne plus s'impliquer dans leurs affaires… Murmura doucement la jeune fille.

-Tu va me faire croire que tu ne veux pas savoir se qu'il s'est passé. Répliqua sèchement la brune en posant son regard perçant sur elle.

-Je mentirais si je te faisais croire le contraire. Rachel est ma meilleure amie et je viens de la voir s'enfermer en pleurant dans sa chambre en plein milieu de l'annonce de son mariage. Tu crois sérieusement que ça ne me fais rien ? … Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller vérifier qu'elle va bien, mais je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi qui risque de lui sauter à la gorge, et puis je me suis promis de ne plus me mêler de leur histoire ! Je savais que si Quinn venait ce soir, un truc comme ça pouvait arriver. Je le savais et pourtant j'ai poussé Quinn à confronter une dernière fois Rachel sur les sentiments qu'elles éprouvent l'une pour l'autre. Et il y a Finn, je suis aussi son amie et j'essaye de réunir sa petite-amie avec la fille qui la percécutait à l'école. Et maintenant deux de mes amies sont en train de pleurer chacune de leurs côtés et… _Dieu, je suis vraiment une amie terrible _… Déclara rapidement Brittany avec émotions.

-_Hey …_ La coupa doucement l'autre jeune femme en comblant la distance entre elles.

Santana prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et caressa délicatement ses pommettes du bout des pouces dans un geste apaisant. Les yeux de Brittany se fermèrent automatiquement au toucher de la Latina, et elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant tandis qu'elle s'agrippait inconsciemment aux hanches de la brune.

Santana continua tranquillement à produire des cercles doux sur les joues de la jeune fille qui se détendit peu à peu, jusqu'à laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être à chaque glissements de pouce sur sa prise sur les hanches de son amie se desserra, mais au lieu de ramener ses bras le long de son corps, Brittany remonta ses mains un peu plus haut jusqu'à les avoir sur les deux côtés de la taille de la Latina et tira le corps plus proche du sien.

Elle entendit le souffle de Santana s'atteler à son action, et la blonde se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait été prise d'une envie soudaine d'avoir Santana contre elle, et elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Bien qu'elles aient recommencés à trainer ensembles cette dernière semaine, les choses n'étaient pas redevenues comme avant. Brittany avait craint que les premiers jours soient maladroits mais pas du tout. Sa complicité avec Santana était aussi forte qu'avant, et elle en avait été grandement soulagée. Elles avaient tout de suite retrouvées leurs anciennes habitudes, comme par exemple faire des soirées Walt Disney ou encore le fait de déjeuner ensembles chaque midi de la semaine, mais il y avait certaines choses qui par contre avaient changé … Les gestes tendres entre elles se faisaient toujours, mais les contacts n'allaient jamais au-delà de la simple étreinte, souvent trop courte au goût de la jeune danseuse. Il restait toujours une certaine gène entre elles depuis que Santana lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour improvisée.

Savoir que l'autre est attiré par vous est une chose, _savoir qu'en fait cette personne à des sentiments amoureux pour vous en est une autre ! …_

La jeune fille avait du mal à rétreindre son affection pour Santana. Leur relation avait toujours été basée sur le contact physique. Leur langage corporel n'avait aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Le dialogue était souvent inutile entre elles, il suffisait de regarder le visage ou les mimiques de l'autre pour avoir une réponse de se que l'autre pensait. C'est pour ça que la blonde ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle n'avait pas vu que les sentiments que lui portait la brune était aussi fort. Elle avait toujours su lire Santana comme un livre, du moins c'était se qu'elle croyait jusqu'à présent …

Elle avait remarqué la jalousie maladive de la Latina à l'égard d'Artie rien qu'en voyant le sourcil droit de celle-ci se froncer d'une manière bien caractéristique et qu'elle avait mis les mains sur ses hanches dans un geste offensif. Elle savait lorsque son amie était bouleversée. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur de désespoir qui s'estompait au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle montrait une faiblesse qui pourrait plus tard se retourner contre elle.

La Latina s'humectait la lèvre inférieure puis penchait la tête sur son côté droit lorsqu'elle voulait embrasser quelqu'un. Elle touchait la point d'une mèche de cheveux lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle aimait quelque chose, que se soit la nouvelle saveur de son café ou un commentaire sarcastique de Kurt, elle haussait discrètement un sourcil et le coin de sa bouche se courbait légèrement pour montrer une ébauche de sourire, qu'elle s'empressait généralement de masquer en une grimace avant de jouer l'indifférente. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise et devait impérativement avoir quelque chose dans la main à compresser lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un.

Santana avait 8 sourires différents qui traduisaient son humeur : celui qu'elle utilise seulement lorsqu'elle voit Brittany au sortir du réveil, qui est un mélange entre tendresse et pure dévotion ( Comment n'avait-elle pas pu comprendre ? … ), celui où elle semble béate et sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle obtient son café du matin, celui légèrement moqueur et amusé lorsque Quinn prend un air concentré et fronce son nez d'une manière comique, le sourire carnassier qui ferait même fuir un Grizzly, le faux sourire qui ne trompe jamais Brittany, le sourire méchant lorsqu'elle se prépare à casser quelqu'un ( généralement de Rachel), le sourire hésitant lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise dans une situation mais où elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître, et celui lorsqu'elle était excitée, par exemple en regardant Pretty Little Liars, sa série préférée. Brittany avait appris à connaître Santana comme ça. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces 3 petits mots, le coeur de la blonde avait manqué un battement. Leur dispute n'avait tout à coup plus d'importance. Tout se qu'elle pouvait entendre était la voix de Santana crier avec émotions ces quelques mots qui signifiait tant. C'était tellement choquant et bouleversant qu'elle s'était retrouvée pendant plusieurs minutes sans voix, touchée au plus profond de son être par ce " je t'aime". Santana l'aimait. _Santana l'aimait._

La déclaration de la Latina l'avait ébranlée, et tandis qu'elle écoutait la confession de son amie, ses propres émotions l'avaient subitement submergée.

C'était comme si les mots voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait dire les mêmes mots en retour, et plus elle écoutait Santana, plus son coeur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine, plus elle avait envie d'embrasser fougueusement la brune pour la rassurer et lui montrer combien elle aussi elle l'aimait.

Mais alors qu'elle se retrouvait au bord des larmes devant une Santana désemparée, lorsque celle-ci s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait tendrement prit le menton entre ses doigts, les mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la belle Latina était beaucoup plus qu'une attirance, elle le savait depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Mais à ce moment-là, alors que la Latina la regardait avec inquiétude et nervosité, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était même pas sûre exactement de se qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait trop souffert, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire quelque chose d'aussi décisif sur une impulsion. Leur relation avait été trop instable et destructrice ces derniers temps. Son amie venait de se mettre à nu devant elle, mais c'était trop soudain, et elle n'était pas objective à ce moment-là … Et bien qu'elle ressente le besoin de dire "je t'aime" à son tour, elle savait que la déclaration de Santana l'avait prise par surprise et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se précipite. Les choses avaient été tellement compliquées entre elles ces derniers mois, elles avaient besoin avant tout de reconstruire une relation solide.

Elle devait être complètement consciente de leur situation et savoir exactement se qu'elle ressentait pour Santana avant tout. Elle l'aimait, mais était-ce du même amour que lui portait la brune ? … C'était trop tôt pour le dire. Il fallait qu'elles se redécouvrent avant qu'elle puisse mettre un mot sur se qu'elle éprouvait pour la Latina, avant qu'elle puisse lui donner une réponse. Parce qu'elle méritait une réponse. _Santana méritait une réponse honnête de sa part, et elle ne pouvait pas être objective sur ses sentiments lorsque la Latina venait de lui lâcher une telle bombe après plusieurs semaines de tensions._

Plus de jalousies, plus de mensonges, plus de tromperies sur les intentions de l'autre. Brittany savait que Santana était amoureuse d'elle, et bien qu'elle ai dit à cette dernière qu'elle voulait avant tout redevenir amie avec elle, elle était sûre que la Latina connaissait ses sentiments à son égards. Mais même Brittany ne pouvait dire si son amour pour Santana était_** ce **_genre d'amour … Il lui fallait juste du temps pour le découvrir …

En attendant, elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu avec sa voisine.

Mais elle veillait à ne pas se montrer trop affectueuse avec Santana, de peur de blesser ses sentiments. C'était difficile de se contrôler constamment lorsqu'elle était autour d'elle. Elles avaient toujours été très tactiles, mais maintenant que Brittany avait conscience des sentiments de la brune, elle se forçait à reculer lorsque leurs câlins devenaient trop ambigu , pour ne pas donner de faux- espoirs à la brune. Brittany savait que c'était extrêmement égoïste de sa part d'imposer à Santana de se comporter comme une simple amie. Elle avait l'impression de profiter de la situation, et ça la rendait malade.

Mais Santana faisait comme si de rien n'était, jouait parfaitement son rôle de meilleure amie et ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments envers la blonde. Brittany se sentait mal de savoir qu'elle était la seule à empêcher leur relation d'évoluer vers autre chose, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça juste de sauter dans une relation romantique quand elle-même ne savait pas encore exactement la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard de la Latina.

Mais il y avait ces moments où juste … Elle ne pouvait pas _**ne pas **_toucher Santana. C'était le cas avant et c'était toujours le cas maintenant. C'était comme ça entre elles depuis le début, et aujourd'hui c'était physiquement dur pour Brittany de s'éloigner de la Latina lorsque un câlin ou un simple regard devenait trop intime.

Elle lâcha précipitamment la taille de la Latina avant de reculer légèrement en arrière en se rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sourit nerveusement et se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se racler la gorge, tandis que la brune en face d'elle fronçait les sourcils. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois cette semaine. Il y avait ces moments de flottements entre elles où la blonde n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : se pencher en avant et poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres pleines et rouges de son amie. Mais c'était mal. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Santana. Elle aurait l'impression de jouer avec ses sentiments, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de faire intentionnellement du mal à la jeune femme.

Aussi elle rompait toujours le charme avant de faire une énorme bêtise. Quinn lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que leur _" amitié " _ne trompait personne, il suffisait de voir comment elles se regardaient pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle lui avait pourtant conseillé ( si ce n'était pas plutôt menacé ) de ne pas jouer avec le coeur de leur amie. C'est pour ça qu'elle préférait ne rien faire de fâcheux avant d'avoir enfin l'esprit clair sur ses sentiments.

Santana poussa un soupir frustré et s'empara soudainement du poignet de la blonde qui émit un petit cri surpris.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Britt ? A chaque fois qu'on est proches tu sembles de bonne humeur, puis tu t'éloigne brusquement de moi au bout de quelques secondes comme si j'avais la peste et tu prends cet air coupable que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Déclara la Latina avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération.

La blonde évita le regard perçant de la jeune Latina et se força à agir aussi normalement que possible.

-Tout va bien, je t'assure.

-Tu mens très mal, Brittany. Et je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse, alors dis-moi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Insista la brune en serrant doucement sa main.

La sensation de leur main enlacé déconcentra un instant la blonde, et elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer en constatant une énième fois combien la Latina se souciait d'elle et la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle pensa à nier une deuxième fois, mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard hypnotique de son amie qui semblait transpercé son âme, elle n'eu plus le coeur à lui mentir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite et elle se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-_C'est juste que …_ On a tellement l'habitude d'être copain-câlin que je ne sais plus vraiment où est la limite entre un geste amicale et un geste…plus ambigu. Et je ne veux pas profiter de la situation alors que je n'ai même pas… Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de laisser la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

-Alors que tu n'as pas … ? Répéta calmement Santana sans sourciller.

-… Alors que je n'ai même pas été claire sur la nature de mes sentiments envers toi. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi de me montrer trop collante. Je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est moi qui est voulue reprendre cette amitié à zéro et parfois je ne sais même pas si ce que je fais est acceptable ou non ! …

-_Attends …_ C'est pour ça que tu agis aussi bizarrement ? Tu as peur de te montrer trop affective et de blesser mes sentiments ? La coupa la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

Brittany détourna le regard, honteuse. Maintenant qu'elle avait soulevé ce problème, elle était sûre que Santana allait réalisé qu'elles ne pouvaient plus être aussi proches qu'avant et qu'elle allait prendre ses distances. La danseuse ne voulait pas de ça, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à la Latina.

Le silence entre elles sembla duré une éternité pour Brittany, et elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle se contentait de fixer le sol pour ne pas avoir à voir la réaction de Santana.

-Brittany, regarde-moi. Demanda finalement la brune en lâchant la main de la jeune fille pour venir posa sa main sur sa joue.

C'était demandé avec tellement de douceur que le coeur de la blonde s'emballa rapidement, et elle frissonna lorsque la Latina lui inclina lentement le visage vers le haut, avant que leurs yeux se rencontrent enfin. Brittany haleta lorsqu'au lieu de trouver de l'hésitation dans le regard sombre de son amie, elle y vit de la tendresse et une sorte de soulagement que la blonde ne comprenait pas. Mais le regard que posait Santana sur elle était trop intense à soutenir et elle essaya de se soustraire au contact visuel, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et maintient sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne détourne pas le visage.

-Je pensais que tu te sentais mal à l'aise avec moi parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… Murmura Santana, toujours avec les yeux fixés sur la blonde.

-Comment tu peux croire ça, Santana ? J'ai faillit te perdre pour toujours à cause de ma stupidité ! _**Je ne peux pas**__être loin de toi à nouveau _… S'empressa de dire Brittany avec la gorge serrée.

La sensation désagréable qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux terribles erreurs qu'elle avait faite, et qui avait faillit mettre fin à son amitié avec Santana, lui tordit douloureusement le ventre. La Latina fronça les sourcils mais son regard était toujours rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

-Hey, tu n'es pas stupide. Et arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour l'histoire avec Quinn, le passé c'est le passé.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être mal à l'aise avec toi, San … Répéta faiblement Brittany en essayant de convaincre la Latina.

-Même en sachant que je t'aime ?

-_Surtout__depuis que je sais que tu m'aime_. Termina la blonde avec un sourire timide.

Brittany savait que la conversation prenait une tournure trop intime. Elles avaient convenu de ne pas parler de la confession de Santana tant que la blonde n'aurait pas elle aussi fait une mis au point sur ses sentiments, qu'elles devaient seulement agir en amies. Brittany pensait qu'elles n'auraient aucun problème à se maintenir à ça, mais il semblerait que ça allait être plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait cru …

Le visage de la brune sembla s'illuminer, et Brittany cru même percevoir une légère coloration sur les pommettes bronzées de son amie, mais il était difficile de voir lorsqu'une personne d'origine Latine rougissait.

-Britt … Si j'avais voulu que tu me donne de l'espace, je te l'aurais dit. Mais j'aime que rien n'ai changé entre nous, même après avoir su la vérité sur la nature de mes sentiments pour toi. J'avais peur que tu me vois différemment après que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et que tu ne te comporte plus de la même façons que lorsqu'on étaient amies.

-San, tu es toujours la même pour moi. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait pensé le contraire … Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai voulu continuer à t'étreindre ou à jouer avec tes cheveux lorsqu'on faisait les soirées chez toi cette semaine, mais … Mais je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites … Dit la jeune danseuse en se mordillant la joue.

-Je veux simplement être à tes côtés, Brittany. Ne réfléchi pas autant, juste… Sois toi-même. Déclara Santana avec un doux sourire.

-… Et si je te disais qu'au bout du compte je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments ? … Lâcha soudainement Brittany.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Les sentiments de la jeune fille pour Santana étaient réels et très difficile à réfréner. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse, mais même si Brittany se rendait compte que ses sentiments n'allaient pas jusque là, elle était sûre que si elle restait près de la Latina, elle finirait par en tomber amoureuse. Mais ça pourrait prendre des mois, des années peut-être. Santana lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait, mais y arriverait-elle ? Brittany ne se sentait pas assez forte pour attendre indéfiniment quelqu'un qui pouvait ne jamais avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

L'idée que Santana perdre patience et aille voir ailleurs lui tordit violemment l'estomac. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de voir Santana avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle attendit nerveusement la réponse de son amie en triturant ses doigts en signe de stresse, et elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir poser cette stupide question. Et si Santana lui disait qu'elle essayerait dans ce cas de passer à autre chose ? La pression qu'elle ressentait comprimait sa poitrine avec douleur. Elle avait l'impression que les quelques secondes qui suivirent sa question durèrent une éternité, et elle essaya vainement de contrôler sa respiration tandis que l'attente menaçait de la tuer.

Santana se contenta de glisser ses doigts vers une mèche de cheveux rebelle et la remit derrière l'oreille de Brittany qui retint un soupir au geste tendre. La Latina souriait toujours, et elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors je serais juste ta meilleure amie. Je préfère ça plutôt que de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie du tout. Quand tu m'as ignoré pendant plusieurs semaines … J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais plus sourire. Tu es celle qui me rend heureuse, Britt. Si je ne peux pas être à tes côtés, alors … Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Répondit-elle avec une honnêteté qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux à la jeune blonde.

Mon dieu si Santana continuait à lui dire de telles choses, _elle allait réellement tomber amoureuse d'elle_…

Brittany laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé et elle sentit ses joues la brûler suite à la déclaration soudaine de sa voisine, son coeur s'accélérant dangereusement. Dieu, comment Santana faisait-elle pour faire autant battre son coeur ? … Elle était devenue une guimauve. Une guimauve rougissante qui n'arrivait plus à émettre un seul mot après avoir entendu l'une des choses les plus romantiques qu'on lui ai jamais dite.

Sans y penser, Brittany se jeta dans les bras de son amie et enterra rapidement son visage dans son cou. L'odeur corporelle de Santana envahit ses narines et elle émit un ronronnement de plaisir avant de fouiller le cou de Santana avec son nez pour s'imprégner d'avantage de son parfum naturel. La brune passa automatiquement ses mains dans le dos de la blonde et rendit avec enthousiasme son étreinte tout en riant doucement à l'action inattendue.

Brittany ajusta correctement ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et tira le corps contre elle, et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de leur position, elle retourna blottir son visage dans le cou de Santana qui pouffa avant de profiter du câlin.

Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de la blonde et elle soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amie … C'était comme si elle avait toujours appartenue à et endroit. Les mains de Santana caressa son dos avec des gestes lents et relaxant, et la blonde se retrouva bientôt dans un état de semi-somnolence.

Elle était plus grande que Santana, et elle gloussa en ressentant une étrange envie de la glisser dans sa poche, comme si elle était une petite chose qu'il fallait qu'elle protège. Ce qui était hilarant en sachant que la Latina était plus qu'apte à se protéger toute seule.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps, et elle savait que Santana l'avait remarqué. Elle se redressa un peu et sourit à l'expression de la Latina lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. La brune semblait elle aussi sur un petit nuage, et Brittany frotta affectueusement le bout de son nez sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Le sourire de Santana s'agrandit et elle posa son front sur l'épaule nue de la blonde avant de descendre ses mains jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse les poser sur les hanches de la danseuse.

C'était là. Le moment où les gestes devenaient trop intimes pour laisser la placée au doute. Le moment où Brittany prenait ses distances. Mais son amie lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun de problème à se qu'elles soient proches, alors elle n'en fit rien et ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation d'avoir Santana contre elle.

-_Hum…_ Quelqu'un se racla brusquement la gorge.

Brittany et Santana sursautèrent et brisèrent leur étreinte, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. La main de la blonde resta posé sur le bas du dos de la jeûne femme, et elle se tournèrent vers la source de l'interruption. La Latina se constitua aussitôt un masque d'indifférence en voyant le perturbateur et prit une mine ennuyée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Porcelaine ? Dit-elle avec une voix sèche.

Brittany se retint de sourire au comportement de la Latina. Kurt ne sembla pas du tout déstabilisé par l'animosité évidente de la brune à son égard et se contenta d'hausser un sourcils et voyant leur proximité. Un sourire espiègle vient se placer aux coins de ses lèvres.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

Santana grogna et la blonde ne pu cette fois-ci retenir son rire devant la réaction de la Latina. Elle comprenait la frustration de sa meilleure amie, elle aussi aurait bien voulu que leur étreinte dure un peu plus longtemps. Kurt lui lança un regard ludique mais elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de frissonner lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la congela sur place.

-Ho mon dieu, qu'il fait froiiiiiiid ! Se plaignit-elle avant de courir se réfugier vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, suivit de près par Santana et le jeune homme.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Ca va faire presque 15 min que vous êtes sur la terrasse ! Répliqua le serveur alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau parmi les autres invités qui discutaient tous entre eux avec animation.

Brittany soupira dés que la chaleur ambiante la réchauffa, et elle aperçu Blaine qui se faufilait vers eux. Santana prit le bras de la blonde juste avant que le barman arrive à leur hauteur et se mordit la lèvre avant de chuchoter :

-Alors … Tout va bien entre nous ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite hésitation.

Brittany lui sourit tendrement.

-Oui, tout va bien Santana …

Elle se fixèrent, perdues dans les yeux de l'autres, mais un second raclement de gorge les fit revenir sur Terre. Kurt et Blaine les regardaient tour à tour avec un petit sourire entendu, et Brittany sentit qu'elle rougissait sous l'oeil scrupteur de ses deux amis.

-Maintenant que vous êtes revenue, quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer pourquoi Quinn a disparu, pourquoi j'ai vu Rachel s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant, et pourquoi vous vous êtes soudainement éclipsées vers la terrasse ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus sans plus de détour.

Ho merde, Rachel !

Brittany écarquilla les yeux et regarda instantanément la prote de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, la panique s'insinuant en elle. Elle fit un pas pour aller rejoindre la jeune diva, mais Blaine la retint par le bras avec un regard sérieux.

-Pas la peine, elle est sortie i min.

Le regard de la blonde scanda entièrement la salle, jusqu'à se qu'elle aperçoive enfin son amie, adosser confortablement contre la poitrine de Finn et riant avec ses deux pères. Toutes traces de larmes avaient disparus et il était impossible de deviner qu'elle avait pleurer quelques minutes auparavant. Le coeur de Brittany se serra. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir. Elle savait lorsque Rachel jouait la comédie, elle avait ce tic de se frotter le sourcil dés qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Son amie n'allait pas bien. _Merde, elle n'aurait jamais dû dire à Quinn de venir ! _…

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le couple. Le sourire de Rachel vacilla légèrement lorsqu'elle la vit arriver vers elle, mais elle se reprit vite et gratifia sa meilleure amie d'un sourire éclatant. Brittany serra la mâchoire et se força à sourire aux trois hommes.

-Brittany ! Tu t'es enfin décider à venir boire une coupe de champagne avec nous ? Déclara joyeusement Rachel en lui tendant un verre.

La jeune fille le remercia et bu une gorgée avant de lancer un coup d'oeil inquiet à la brune. Rachel l'ignora elle lia son bras au sien comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez tous pu venir ! J'avais peur que votre voyage aux Bahamas vous empêchent d'assister à cette soirée. Dit-elle à l'intention de Mr et Mr Berry.

-Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde, chérie ! Rétorqua aussitôt Leroy.

-Nous sommes content que soyez là. Ajouta Finn avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

Brittany voulait parler à Rachel en privé. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa meilleure amie agir comme si elle allait bien, elle pourrait craquer à n'importe quel moment ! …

Une main la tira de ses pensées en se posant sur son épaule et elle sursauta légèrement, avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Santana, Blaine et Kurt.

-Kurt, Blaine ! Vous êtes ici aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers eux pour un câlin de groupe.

Kurt rit et rendit l'étreinte, et Blaine se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui faire la bise en la complimentant sur sa robe. La diva se dégagea et se tourna vers la Latina qui avait maintenant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air passablement énervée. Brittany vit que Rachel se raidit devant la colère visible de Santana, et la blonde n'eu aucune difficulté à comprendre que Rachel _savait_ pourquoi Santana la fixait aussi méchamment. Elle jeta un regard implorant à la Latina et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de placer un faux sourire sur son visage.

-Hey, _Rachel_. Très belle soirée ! Dit-elle en accentuant fortement le prénom de la jeune brunette qui tressaillit.

-Merci, ravie de te revoir Santana. Répondit Rachel avec une voix assurée.

Elle était vraiment très bonne actrice. Elle gagnera probablement un Tony dans les années prochaines.

Santana sourit d'une manière à faire peur et prit la coupe des mains de la blonde avant d'en avaler le contenu d'une traite. Les pères de Rachel la regardèrent avec ahurissement, tandis que Finn plissait des yeux.

-Finn. Dit froidement la Latina en se tournant enfin vers lui.

-Santana. Répondit-il tout aussi froidement.

Ils n'étaient pas bons à jouer la comédie par contre, ces deux-là… Brittany posa une main sur l'avant-bas de la brune en signe d'avertissement.

-Mais quelle réunion ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait autant d'amis, Rachel ! Déclara Hiram, inconscient de la tension qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

-Ce sont des amis de Brittany. Avant qu'elle n'emménage à Los Angeles, je n'avais aucun amis et maintenant grâce à elle j'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de gens formidables ! S'empressa d'ajouter la diva.

-Ho, dans ce cas-là nous te remercions ! Tu es déjà une merveilleuse amie pour notre fille, et je suis content que tu lui permette d'avoir d'autres amis ! Dit Leroy en direction de la blonde.

Brittany se sentit gênée, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus. Le regard de Rachel était brusquement devenu douloureux.

-Ouais, sa venue a changé beaucoup de choses … Murmura-t-elle si bas que la danseuse était sûre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui ai pu entendre.

_Là_. C'était difficile à diçerner sous le masque de faux bonheur, mais Brittany pouvait enfin voir la Rachel brisée et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle ressenti un pincement au coeur. Si elle n'avait pas emménagé à Los Angeles, elle n'aurait pas rencontrer Santana, et par conséquent Quinn. Jamais Rachel n'aurait revu l'ancienne cheerleader, et jamais elle n'aurait éprouver ces doutes et cette douleur. Ca lui faisait mal de penser qu'elle était la cause de tout ça. Rachel était si excitée le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elles allaient habités dans la même ville. Elle savait que la diva était heureuse que la blonde soit là, mais ça n'empêche que sa venue à la Cité des Anges était le commencement direct de ses retrouvailles avec Quinn.

-_Ho putain de merde_ … Murmura tout à coup Santana en regardant derrière eux.

Brittany haussa un sourcil curieux et regard dans la direction où son amie dirigea son juron. Elle cligna des yeux d'étonnement en voyant qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la Latina, et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un éclair de panique traversé ses yeux noirs charbon.

-San, qu'est ce que …

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Latina bousculait déjà la foule pour se diriger vers Puck, qui n'avait même pas enlever son manteau et semblait furieux. _Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?_ … Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Finn et les Berry discutaient ensembles, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de l'absence de la Latina. Brittany fixait avec inquiétude son amie se frayer un passage entre les invités, puis les deux anciens amants se trouvèrent face à face. Santana lui criait apparemment dessus, car le visage du jeûne homme à la crête se ferma et sa mâchoire se crispa. La jeune femme essayait de le pousser vers la sortie, mais rien n'y faisait, Puck scrutait toujours la salle et continuait à avancer malgré les injures espagnols de la Latina. Brittany pouvait les entendre d'ici. Enfin, les yeux de Puck se posèrent sur leur groupe, et un flash passa dans ses yeux. La jeûne blonde ne su pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait, mais elle eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Le jeune homme s'avança avec de grandes enjambées vers eux, et Brittany se crispa instinctivement tandis que Santana continuait à crier sur lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. La voix de la Latina attira enfin l'attention du groupe, et Brittany vit Rachel s'élancer en avant avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reconnue le voyou.

-Tu es ici, Noah ! ! S'exclama Rachel en se jettant dans ses bras.

Le juif ricana doucement et lui rendit son étreinte alors que Santana se frappa le front avec désespoir. Brittany lui fit les gros yeux et la Latina s'approcha d'elle tandis que les deux jeunes juifs se parlaient avec un plaisir non-feint.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Santana ? … Demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.

-_Ca ne va pas bien finir _… Siffla la brune entre ses dents sans quitter le jeune homme au Mohwak du regard.

-Et ben ça ! ! _Puck ! _S'exclama soudain Finn avec une exclamation de surprise.

Rachel se détacha enfin du garçon et laissa échapper un rire surexcité.

-Oui, c'est Noah ! J'ai oublié de te dire que je l'avais revu chez Brittany il y a quelques mois ! C'est génial, non ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers son fiancé.

Finn s'avança avec la main tendue vers son ancien meilleur ami, un grand sourire commençant à se dessiner sur son visage.

-Ca faisait un bail ! Comment ça va _mon po…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poings de Puck s'écrasa avec violence sur sa joue, l'envoyant s'écrouler deux mètres plus loin sur le sol. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et tout les regards se dirigèrent vers eux, les gens portant une main choquée à leur bouche. Finn gémit pathétiquement, son nez et son menton couvert de sang, et Rachel poussa un cri horrifié avant de se précipiter à ses côtés tandis que l'autre juif haletait de colère, le poings encore serré.

-Ho mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends, Noah ? ! S'écria-t-elle avec une voix hystérique.

Brittany restait muette de stupeur devant le geste du jeune homme, et elle remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils que Santana ne semblait pas choqué par se que venait de faire son ancien petit-ami. Elle se contentait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle avait espérer qu'il n'en arriverait pas là. Puck cracha au pied de Finn qui grimaçait de douleur, et il pointa son doigt dans la direction du garçon au sol :

-Ca c'était pour Quinn et pour Beth,_ espèce de fils de pute._ Dit-il avec haine avant de tourner le dos et de partir sous les regards médusées de tout le monde.

Aussitôt que la porte claqua derrière lui, les gens se mirent à murmurer frénétiquement avec un malaise grandissant tandis que la famille du futur marié se précipitait à ses côtés pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Brittany, Kurt, Blaine et Santana étaient les seuls à rester complètement silencieux, chacun essayant vainement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Finn essaya de se relever et il émit une longue plainte de douleur avant de porter vivement la main à son visage pour vérifier si rien n'était cassé. Il vacilla et mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se tenir assis, alors que Rachel le fixait avec inquiétude. La mère du jeune homme le tâtonnait de partout pour voir si il s'était fait mal autre part mais il grogna avec un sifflement de douleur qu'il allait bien.

Brittany croisa le regard de Kurt, et elle y lu la même question qui lui tournait dans la tête : Puck, qui n'avait pas revu Finn depuis plus de 7 ans, venait brusquement de débarquer à la fête pour lui foutre son poings dans la figure. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il avait parlé de Quinn. _Et bon sang, qui était Beth ? … _Son meilleur ami, Blaine et elle se jetèrent un regard entendu et se tournèrent vers la seule personne qui semblait avoir des réponses à leurs questions : Santana.

La Latina se sentit observer et cligna des yeux dans leur direction. La jeune fille blonde ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire satisfait qui ornait le visage de son amie, se qui la désarma un peu plus. Aussitôt qu'elle constata que tout le monde la regardait, elle arrêta de sourire, haussa un sourcil provoquant et soupira avec exaspération :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Dit-elle sur un ton défensif.

-San, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?

-Puckerman à envoyer son poings dans la tronche de Hudson, vous l'avez vu comme moi. Déclara la Latina en haussant des épaules.

-On te remercie Lopez, on est pas aveugles, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut savoir. Rétorqua sarcastiquement Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Wow, bébé Hummel sort ses griffes ! Ricana la jeune femme.

-Tu savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que Puck vienne, tu savais qu'il ferais ça. Continua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana fit une pause et regarda Brittany en se mâchant la lèvre, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là les pères de Rachel prirent le micro et s'adressèrent aux invités.

-Heu… Je pense qu'il vaux mieux que vous rentriez tous chez vous. Je suis désolé mais la soirée se termine ici. Déclara Hiram avec une voix grave.

Les murmures doublèrent d'intensité tandis que les gens commencèrent à dire au revoir aux fiancées ,Finn s'étant finalement relevé avec l'aide de Leroy et de Rachel. Il maintenait contre son nez un mouchoir rouge de sang et ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que de grommeler des adieux avant que Rachel ne l'emmène dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se soigner. Brittany, Santana, Kurt et Blaine furent les derniers à être dans l'appartement, se jetant des regards soucieux en attendant le retour de la diva. Ils aidèrent les pères de Rachel ramasser tout les verres et à les mettre dans la cuisine, ainsi que les restes d'apéritifs. Il était presque minuit lorsque le couple sorti de la salle de bain. Finn avait une mine renfrogné et semblait en colère, alors que le visage de Rachel se tordait en une grimace. Y aurait-il eu une dispute entre les tourtereaux ? …

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de faire se qu'ils faisaient lorsque Rachel et son petit-ami arrivèrent dans le salon en ayant une conversation plutôt tendue d'après leurs froncement de sourcils et la mâchoire serrée de la brunette. La blonde n'entendit pas se qu'ils se chuchotaient, mais la tournure de leur discussion ne sembla pas plaire à Finn qui siffla quelque chose entre ses dents, et Brittany cru comprendre le nom de Quinn alors que les poings de Rachel se serrait violemment jusqu'à e que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

-Tu te comporte comme un enfant, Finn ! S'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde tende maintenant l'oreille vers eux.

-Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ? ! Je suis ton fiancé, tu devrais être mon côté ! Répliqua le garçon en élevant le ton.

-Ca ne signifie pas que je dois être d'accord avec toi sur tout ! ! Dés que ça touche à Quinn, tu deviens tellement puéril !

-Elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Rachel ! Pourquoi tu continue à vouloir absolument voir du bon chez elle ? !

-_Quinn a changé ! _

-Bon sang, Rachel ! Tu es trop naïve !

La jeune fille poussa un grognement excédé et s'éloigna de son petit-ami en de grandes enjambés, puis le jeûne homme poussa un soupir énervé et parti s'enfermer dans leur chambre en claquant la porte avec le plus de bruit possible. Rachel se retourna en une seconde et foudroya la porte du regard, avant de venir rejoindre les autres en affichant un sourire éblouissant comme si de rien n'était.

-Finn a une coupure à la lèvre et son nez est enflé mais pas cassé. Il a prit un anti-douleur, il était préférable qu'il aille se coucher.

Comme si leur dispute était passée inaperçue … Son sourire déconcerta tout le monde, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaires et rangèrent l'appartement en silence. Peu de temps après Mr Berry et son mari prirent leur manteau et embrassèrent leur fille non sans avoir demander une énième fois si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle les rassura et les raccompagna à la porte, leur fit un dernier signe de la main, puis ils ne furent plus que cinq dans le salon. Rachel se mordilla la lèvre et un silence maladroit s'abattit entre les amis, jusqu'à ce que finalement Santana s'impatiente et roula des yeux avant de s'adresser la brunette.

-Ok puisque personne ne se dévoue … Je crois que je parle pour tout le monde qu'en je dis que cette fête était un fiasco monumentale !

-San … Commença Brittany avec un soupir.

-Je dirais même plus, la dispute des futurs mariés c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Renchérit -elle sans pitié.

Rachel semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais elle supprima toutes émotions de son visage et répondit calmement :

_-_Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute. Nous avons eu un argument sur Quinn …

-Suis-je étonnée ? Non, pas vraiment. Déclara sarcastiquement Santana et faisant mine de réfléchir.

La jeune diva la foudroya du regard et inspira profondément pour contrôler une réplique cinglante qui pourrait sans aucun doute envenimer la situation. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenir tête à la Latina.

-De quoi ce plaint-il encore ? Parce qu'à mon souvenir, c'est lui qui a envoyé une invitation à Q.

Rachel se mordit nerveusement la joue.

-Il a accusé Quinn d'avoir… inventer quelque chose qui a poussé Puck à venir le frapper.

-Putain mais il se fous de la gueule de qui ?! Siffla immédiatement la Latina avec haine, en faisant déjà mine d'aller botter le cul du fiancé.

Brittany la retint fermement par le bras et ignora superbement le regard féroce que lui lança Santana. Ca ne lui faisait plus d'effet depuis longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas voulu croire que Quinn serait assez mesquine pour faire ça, et nous avons eu un léger différent par la suite …

-" Léger " jusqu'à un certain point, Berry. On vous à tous entendu vous prendre la tête pour savoir lequel de vous avait raison à propos de Q ! Vous auriez pas pu rester dans votre salle de bain au lieu de sortir pour nous obliger à assister à votre ridicule dispute de couple ?

-Santana. L'avertit Brittany en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côté avec de gros yeux.

La Latina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta plus rien. Kurt eu un sourire taquin en voyant que la jeûne femme obéissait à la blonde, et Santana le gratifia d'un geste obscène du doigt avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec une attitude hautaine. Rachel fronça les sourcils et eu l'air choqué par le comportement de la brune, mais Brittany lui jeta un regard désolé pour lui signifier qu'ils n'y pouvait rien. La diva soupira et reprit son histoire non sans fixer Santana avec désapprobation.

-Il a commencé à s'énervé lorsque je lui demandait pourquoi Noah avait dit que le coup de poings était pour Quinn et Beth … Dit-elle en regardant avec insistance la Latina.

Le regard qu'elles partagèrent déconcerta la jeune danseuse. Il y avait une sorte de compréhension mutuelle dans leurs yeux qu'elle ne comprit pas, et ça l'inquiéta. Rachel et Santana savait apparemment quelque chose, et elle était sûre que cela avait à voir avec leur passé à Mc Kinley.

-… Qui est Beth ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Les deux brunes tressaillirent en même temps à la mention du nom, et les yeux de Rachel se voilèrent de tristesse alors que la Latina se reprit très vite pour ne montrer aucune émotion.

-… Je t'expliquerais, Britt. Répondit Santana en intimant à l'autre brunette de se taire au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Brittany ne comprenait rien, mais elle capta le regard furtif que jeta son amie vers Kurt et Blaine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant … Très bien ,elle attendrait d'être seule avec la Latina pour avoir des réponses.

-Et donc ? Il t'a répondu ? Dit soudain la Latina en revenant précipitamment à leur ancienne conversation.

Rachel secoua la tête et son amie blonde pu voir qu'elle était énerver à nouveau.

-Il a dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien et que c'était forcément Quinn qui avait monter Noah contre lui. Mais plus je l'ai interrogé plus il s'est braqué, et j'ai su qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je vais le découvrir…

Santana renifla dédaigneusement. La jeune diva plissa des yeux dans sa direction avec suspicion.

-Est ce que tu serais au courant de quelque chose, Santana ?

-Non, et même si je savais quoique ce soit je ne te dirais rien. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié se que tu as fais à ma meilleure amie, Hobbit. Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans cette _putain_ de salle de bain, mais Quinn en est sortie en pleurant, et c'est plus que suffisant _pour que je te refasse le portrait !_ Lâcha la Latina avec un sifflement menaçant.

-San, tu m'as promis. Ajouta précipitamment Brittany en se plaçant inconsciemment entre Rachel et Santana.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu faisait souffrir Quinn à nouveau, je m'occuperais de toi personnellement ! Continua malgré tout la Latina avec un regard assassin.

Brittany jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit que le corps de Rachel s'était raidit et que son menton tremblait légèrement. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que Santana en rajoute une couche ? Il était évident que la jeune femme était encore secouée par sa confrontation avec Quinn. Elle n'attendit pas avant d'aller se placer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, auquel Rachel répondit par un faible sourire. La blonde se tourna ensuite vers l'autre brune et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à accabler d'avantage Rachel. Santana ne semblait pas d'accord pour lâcher le morceau, mais rendit les armes en voyant les yeux bleus électriques de Brittany lui envoyer des éclairs menaçants, et elle lâcha un " _tsss ! _" avant de ravaler sa haine contre l'ancienne capitaine du Glee club et de fixer avec colère le sol pour s'empêcher d'agresser verbalement ( et physiquement ) la jeune diva.

-Je crois qu'on a eu notre lot d'émotions pour ce soir. On devrait tous rentrer chez nous. Intervint Kurt en soupirant.

Rachel hocha mollement la tête et la blonde hésita à partir. La diva avait besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, et elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état-là, avec un Finn énervé à seulement quelques mètres, qui devait sans doute maudire Quinn et Puck en ce moment même. Rachel être un maître dans l'Art de maitriser ses émotions, mais même les meilleurs avaient leur moment de faiblesse, et la jeune femme semblait sur le point de craquer.

Mais Rachel dû deviner ses intentions car elle la regarda et secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire fatigué. Brittany fronça les sorucils et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais la brunette la devança.

-Je pense que Kurt a raison, la journée à était éreintante et je souhaiterais me coucher. Merci encore d'être tous venue, vus ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me touche. Dit-elle.

-Rachel …

-Peut-on en parler plus tard, Brittany ? Je suis vraiment très fatiguée …

La blonde se mordit la joue, mais finit par acquiescer lentement. Le ton de la brune était presque implorant, et elle ne pouvait pas forcer a meilleure amie à se confier si elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle attendrait, mais elle aurait cette conversation avec Rachel …Rachel sourit faiblement et la remercia silencieusement d'un regard.

-Ho non, Berry ! Je ne partirais pas avant de savoir quelles conneries tu as encore dit à Quinn pour qu'elle pleure autant ! !

-Santana arrête !

-Tu sais qu'elle à passer les dernières semaines à se saouler dans un bar différent chaque soir en espérant t'oublier ? Ce putain de mariage l'a achevé ! A quoi tu pensais ? Tu t'amuse avec elle, elle commence à découvrir qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi et après tu la rejette ? Vas te faire enculer, Berry ! ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle à nouveau ou je te jure que je te démolis ! ! Tu m'entend ? !

-Santana, stop ! ! Finn est à côté … ! La supplia la danseuse en jetant un regard de plus en plus paniqué vers la porte de la chambre. Blaine et Kurt observait la scène sans savoir comment réagir.

-J'EN EST RIEN À FOUTRE DE CE BÂTARD ! !

Rachel trembla violemment.

-C'est elle qui m'a dit de ne plus rien espérer d'elle ! Elle est la seule qui m'a dit qu'elle allait passer à autre chose ! S'écria-t-elle avec colère et douleur.

Le coeur de Brittany se brisa en entendant à quel point la diva était casser de l'intérieur.

-Parce que c'était trop dur pour elle ! ! Tu n'a pas arrêter de la rejeter pour retomber immédiatement dans les bras de Hudson, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle ressentait ? ! … Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle t'a oublié ? Elle ne serait pas venue aujourd'hui si c'était le cas ! Les sentiments ne s'efface pas du jour au lendemain, Berry ! !

Santana et Rachel haletait difficilement, chacune se regardant avec animosité.

-Elle était venue ce soir pour savoir si elle avait encore une chance. Elle est venue à _cette … Putain _de fête de mariage_ pour toi_. Alors que c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle ne devait pas aller parce que la seule idée de ton mariage la faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais elle s'est infligé ça, juste pour pouvoir te faire changer d'avis. Je devine quelle a été ta réponse … Termina la brune d'un ton haineux.

Les yeux de Rachel se remplirent d'eaux et tout son corps fut brusquement secouer de tremblements.

-Ok Santana, ça suffit. Déclara soudainement Blaine en s'avançant vers elle.

Il lui empoigna fermement le bras et la tira sans ménagement vers la sortie sans se souciez des insultes que lui lançait la Latina, qui tentait avec fureur de se dégager. L'action prit par surprise Rachel et Brittany, qui écarquillèrent les yeux devant la force insoupçonnée du barman. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à maitriser la belliqueuse Latina, même si il évitait parfois de justesse un poings lancé dans sa direction. Il fit un bref signe de main à la diva et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui et Santana avec son pied. La voix de la Latina leur parvenait encore et ils grimacèrent en l'entendant hurler en espagnol des choses qui ne devait pas être très polies. Kurt poussa un soupir et sourit alors que Rachel et sa meilleure amie le fixait avec hésitation.

-J'ai demandé à Blaine de la sortir, sinon on aurait jamais quitté ton appartement. Non, ne me remercie pas, elle commençait sérieusement à me casser les oreilles de toutes façons. Dit-il à Rachel qui s'apprêtait à le remercier, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

Rachel soupira et son visage se décomposa pour montrer une profonde fatigue. Kurt 'avança vers elle lui fit la bise avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Merci de nous avoir inviter, Blaine et moi. Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, Rachel … Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se reculer pour lui sourire gentiment.

Les yeux de la brunette brillèrent de larmes, et Brittany la tira vers elle pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Les mains de Rachel s'agrippèrent déséspérement dans son dos, et Brittany la sentit trembler contre elle. La blonde la tient serré contre elle pendant une bonne minute durant laquelle la diva se laissa doucement bercer, puis elles Rachel recula légèrement et la gratifia d'un sourire infiniment reconnaissant. Kurt se dirigea vers la sortie et la maintient ouverte en attendant la jeûne blonde qui tenait encore la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne, encore réticente à la laisser seule.

-Merci pour être là pour moi… Souffla Rachel en serrant sa main.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. A n'importe quelle heure.

-Ok. Bonne nuit Brittany.

-Bonne nuit, Rach'.

Elles se quittèrent après un dernier câlin et Kurt et elle descendirent rejoindre leurs deux amis qui les attendaient en bas de l'immeuble. Santana semblait furieuse et tapait du pied en foudroyant le garçon aux yeux noisette du sembla soulagé lorsque son peit-ami et la blnoe apparurent enfin, et il ne tarda pas à passer son bras sous celui de Kurt qui lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, en murmurant un " merci ".

Santana ne cacha pas sa grimace dégoûtée.

-Votre niaiserie va me faire vomir. Dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Brittany fronça un sourcil réprobateur et elle lia son petit doigt à celui de la Latina, dont le visage se déntedit immédiatement avant qu'elle ne sourit doucement à son amie et ne comble l'espace qui les séparait. La blonde sourit inconsciemment devant le geste de la brune, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre Santana alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent de l'appartement de Rachel.

-Ironique venant de toi. Rétorqua le jeune homme en les fixant avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'as quelque chose à dire, Hummel ? Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire parce ce que je suis vraiment de très mauvaise humeur … grogna méchamment la Latina.

-Quand on voit comment tu te comporte avec Britt, tu es très mal placée pour -_ Hmpf ! _…

Il fut couper par une paire de lèvres et il se trouva trop occuper à répondre au baiser de Blaine pour continuer à taquiner la jeûne femme. Brittany pouffa de rire e voyant l'air surpris et absolument ravi de son meilleure ami lorsque le barman l'empoigna par le col pour l'entraîner dans un profond baiser. Elle remercia le ciel pour la solution radicale qu'avait trouvé Blaine pour faire taire Kurt. Elle ressentit une pointe d'envie en les voyant s'embrasser et elle jeta instinctivement un coup d'oeil en direction de Santana, ses yeux tombant pendant un court instant sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Des papillons se formèrent aussitôt dans son ventre au souvenir de la sensation qu'avait ces lèvres contre les siennes, et elle poussa le sentiment familier très loin dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à de telles pensées, alors que la Latina et elle étaient enfin dans une zone d'amitié stable.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent avec un " POP " sonore quelques secondes plus tard, et Kurt se lécha consciencieusement les lèvres avec un sourire béat et les joues rouges. Santana fit semblant de vomir pendant que Blaine sourit avec fierté et malice. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Brittany, puis passa son bras sur les épaules de son petit-ami qui regardait maintenant devant lui avec un regard hagard.

-Hum… Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Dit-il en se passant une deuxième fois sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Que tu n'attendais qu'une chose, t'écrouler dans ton lit en compagnie de ton fantastique petit-copain ! Plaisanta la blonde avec un coup d'oeil ludique vers le barman qui rougit légèrement.

-Moui, ça devait être ça … Murmura Kurt avant de fouiner son nez dans le cou de Blaine.

Brittany sourit au geste affectueux et elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la Latina. Immédiatement, Santana soupira et serra doucement sa main dans celle de la jeune fille, et elles marchèrent dans cette position pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le couple de garçons leur disent au revoir et ne prenne un autre chemin pour aller chez eux. Elle se retrouvèrent enfin seules, et elles se dirigèrent en silence vers leur immeuble en se serrant l'une contre l'autre à cause du froid. Brittany sourit durant tout le trajet, heureuse de ne plus avoir à se sentir coupable d'être proche de son amie. Leur précédente discussion l'avait soulagé et elle avait l'impression que Santana était soulagée aussi.

Elles s'étaient tellement prise la tête quand à la manière dont elle devait réagir l'une avec l'autre qu'elles avaient elles-même mit des barrières, mais ce n'était pas utile. Rien n'avait à changé … Pour l'instant du moins. Brittany comptait bien découvrir la nature de ses sentiments pour l'autre jeune femme. Elle savait parfaitement que cette histoire d'amitié n'était qu'un moyen de retarder l'inévitable. Tôt ou tard elle devra faire face à ses sentiments et à prendre une décision qui pourrait changer sa relation avec Santana. La Latina lui avait assuré qu'elles resteraient amies, quoi qui arrive, mais Brittany ne supporterait pas de savoir que la Latina réprimait ses sentiments pour elle. Tout était encore trop confus dans sa tête, mais il faudra qu'elle fasse le point à un moment ou à un autre…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elles arrivèrent déjà devant la porte de leur immeuble. Elles rentrèrent et frissonnèrent et poussèrent un soupir de bien-être au changement de température, seulement pour sursauter une seconde plus tard lorsqu'une ombre se détacha d'un coin sombre et leur grogna dessus :

-Il est presque 1h du matin, alors arrêtez de pousser de pareils gémissements et dépêchez-vous de retourner dans vos appartements, vous troublez mon rituel ! Siffla Mme Sylvester en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

Brittany porta une main à son coeur et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant leur propriétaire.

-De quel rituel parlez-vous exactement ? Hanter les étages de votre immeuble en faisant peur à tout ceux qui ont le malheur de passer devant vous ? Demanda sèchement la Latina, apparemment irrité par la présence de la vieille femme.

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas parce que votre argent vous permet d'avoir deux appartements et l'exclusivité de l'ascenseur que vous êtes à l'abri d'une expulsion ! C'est moi qui est les pleins pouvoirs ici !

Santana roula des yeux et ignora la vieille propriétaire avant de tirer le bras de Brittany jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mme Sylvester vira au rouge en voyant que sa menace n'était pas prise au sérieux et elle ouvrit la bouche pour vociférer contre la Latina, mais les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle et Brittany appuya à toute vitesse sur le bouton pour monter sans se faire crier dessus.

Elles se regardèrent et moins d'une seconde plus tard elles explosèrent de rire, des larmes se formant aux coins des yeux de la blonde. Elles haletèrent pour calmer leurs rires et Santana prit le petit doigt de la jeûne fille avec un sourire joyeux. Aussitôt, une sensation de chaleur familière se propagea dans le corps de Brittany qui s'appuya contre l'épaule de la brune en poussant un soupir de plénitude.

La Latina croisa son regard et lui sourit comme si elle était vraiment la chose la plus belle au monde. Le rythme cardiaque de Brittany accéléra et elle ne pu contenir son propre sourire tendit qu'elle contemplait le visage sans défauts de la Latina. Ses yeux retracèrent avec attention la courbe de son nez, ses adorables fossettes, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux noir encre, et elle se retrouva bientôt captivée par la beauté de la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait chaque jour mes traits parfaits de son amie, et elle s'humidifia les lèvres tombant une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Santana. Bouche qu'elle savait douce et chaude… Un fourmillement agréable se répandit sur les extrémités de ses doigts et de ses orteils, et elle rosit légèrement en croisant le regard intense de la Latina, qui avait observé en silence le manège de la blonde.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment- là que Brittany se rendit compte de leur proximité. Elle s'était rapprocher de la Latina jusqu'à se que leur poitrine se touche, et elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en conséquence, alors que Santana ne la quittait pas un seul instant des yeux. La jeune fille avait la bouche sèche et elle n'osa plus faire le moindre geste, voulant profiter un peu plus longtemps de leur soudaine proximité, mais ce fut de courte durée puisque la brune sembla se rendre compte de se qui se passait, et quelques secondes plus tard elle recula maladroitement en arrière.

-Il faut que j'appelle Quinn. Pour savoir si elle va bien. Déclara tout à coup la brune en rompant le contact visuel.

Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, mais elle hocha de la tête et elle se racla la gorge pour tenter de faire disparaitre la sensation de chaleur qui parcourait son corps. Santana fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et la blonde constata non sans une certaine fierté que le souffle de la Latina était plus rapide qu'avant. Elle réussit enfin à saisir son téléphone et elle releva la tête vers Brittany, qui lui sourit timidement lorsque leur yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que les yeux de Santana étaient légèrement plus sombres que d'habitude, et la lueur de faim dans son regard provoqua chez Brittany d'intenses frissons qui ne passèrent pas inaperçue à la Latina puisqu'elle émit un soupir frustrée avant de taper le numéro sur son portable.

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente infructueuses, la jeune femme raccrocha.

-Putain, ça tombe direct sur son répondeur. Grogna la Latina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule, San …

-Comment je suis sensé savoir si elle est bien rentrée chez elle, si elle coupe son portable ? ! _Cette salope, je te jure _… S'énerva la brune en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais laisse-la tranquille pour ce soir … Tu l'as rappellera demain matin. Dit doucement la blonde avec un regard compatissant.

Santana se tourna vers elle et hocha à contre-coeur de la tête avant de la gratifier d'un petit sourire sincère. Elle se souciait vraiment beaucoup de Quinn … Brittany sourit à son tour et elle se fixèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, dans une ambiance détendue et calme. Brittany se mordit la joue et hésita avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle étaient parties de chez Rachel.

-Je suppose que si je te demandais de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu ne me répondrais pas ? Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir l'expression de la jeune femme.

Santana tourna sa tête vers elle et soudain il n'y avait plus la moindre chaleur dans son regard. Elle ne dit rien et resta stoïque face à la question. Brittany soupira.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire, mais ça m'a l'air assez grave… Je veux dire, il y avait tellement de haine dans les yeux de Puck, et Rachel nous a dit que Finn a paniqué lorsqu'elle lui a posé des questions à ce sujet, et … Si c'est en rapport avec Quinn alors … Ecoute, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de toute cette histoire. Si ça peut avoir des répercussions sur Rachel je préférerais être mise au courant, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça et … Et puis Quinn est aussi une amie… _En quelque sorte_. Je ne veux pas fourrer mon nez dans des affaires qui ne me regarde pas, mais …

-Britt, respire. Intervint la Latina en voyant que la blonde s'emballait.

La jeune danseuse arrêta son discours et se rendit effectivement compte qu'elle avait oublier de reprendre son souffle. Elle respira profondément, la gorge sèche.

-On aurait dit Berry. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait parler non-stop aussi longtemps. Se moqua gentiment la brune.

Brittany courba sa lèvre inférieure en une moue mécontente, vexée que la Latina rit d'elle. Le sourire de Santana s'agrandit.

-Tu es mignonne lorsque tu boudes … Murmura-t-elle en balayant tendrement une mèche de cheveux rebelles qui tombait sur le visage de la blonde.

Brittany sentit son visage la chauffer tandis qu'elle se retrouva incapable de répliquer devant les beaux yeux noirs de son amie, et elle fronça un peu plus ses sourcils en se rendant compte que Santana venait en une seule phrase et en un seul geste de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

-Je suis sérieuse, Santana. Dit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

-Mais moi aussi. Répliqua automatiquement l'autre jeûne femme sans se défaire de son sourire.

Son rougissement dû s'accentuer car Santana la regardait maintenant avec amusement. Brittany maudit la réaction de son corps et foudroya son amie du regard. Le sourire de la Latina s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard, et elle revint à leur précédente discussion en voyant à quel point cela inquiétait la blonde.

-Britt, ce n'est pas que je _ne veux pas _t'en parler… Dit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et Brittany savait depuis bien longtemps que c'était un tic nerveux. Santana faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Santana poussa un soupir frustré.

-Ecoute … Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Et que _Berry_ ne sait pas… A propos de Finn. Continua la Latina en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

Les yeux de Santana étaient anormalement sombres lorsqu'elle dit ça. Il y avait tellement de froideur et de colère dans le ton de la jeune femme que Brittany éprouva une désagréable sensation lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Santana … Qu'est ce que toi, Quinn et Puck savez sur Finn …?

-… Tu es ami avec lui, non ?

-Heu, oui mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec …

-Si je te disais tout, tu ne sera plus capable de le considérer comme un ami. J'ai décidé de tout révéler à Puck et regarde comme il a réagi.

-Est ce que c'est si grave que ça ?

-Je te le dirais un jour, ok ? _Mais pas tout de suite_. J'ai besoin d'en parler à Quinn, de savoir si elle est d'accord pour que tu sache. J'ai fait l'erreur d'en parlé à Puck sans en avoir discuter avec elle avant et regarde comment ça à fini. En plus, ce punk va sûrement vouloir avoir une discussion avec elle et je pense pas qu'elle veuille reparler du passé, surtout avec lui. Elle va me défoncer la gueule la prochaine qu'on va se voir, _ça c'est sûr _…Grommela Santana avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci arriva à leur étage.

Elles marchèrent dans le couloir, et Brittany s'arrêta devant le palier de son appartement. La conversation avait légèrement plombé l'ambiance, aussi la blonde se pencha en avant pour engloutir son amie dans un câlin. Santana sembla surprise au premier abord, puis elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde en rendit l'étreinte en inspirant profondément. Son corps se détendit peu à peu et Brittany la maintint contre elle jusqu'à se que la Latina soit complètement calmée.

Elles se séparèrent trop vite au goût de la blonde mais elle sourit à Santana avant que la brune se dirige ver son propre appartement. Brittany ne voulait pas quitter aussi vite la Latina. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à être proche d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se blottir confortablement contre Santana et s'endormir avec le parfum envoûtante la brune autour d'elle. Mais Santana devait travaillé demain matin, elle ne pouvait pas passée la soirée avec la blonde. Brittany se mordit la lèvre. Ho et puis zut !

-Tu veux regarder un film avec moi ? Demanda précipitamment la blonde au moment où la clé de Santana tournait dans sa serrure.

La Latina suspendit son geste et regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement.

-Britt, il est 1h du matin.

-Ho… Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard. Souffla la jeune fille avec déception.

Le visage de la brune tomba en voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de Brittany, et elle s'avança vers elle avant de ranger ses clés dans son sac. La blonde la regarda sans comprendre.

-Un film. Et après je rentre me coucher. Déclara Santana avec un sourire.

Brittany sautilla sur place et fit un rapide câlin à la jeune femme qui pouffa devant le bonheur de la blonde, et elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Brittany avant de fermer la prote derrière elles. Elles posèrent leur manteau sur le fauteuil et la blonde notre héroïne s'empressa de choisir le Walt Disney qu'elles allaient regarder. Pendant ce temps, la Latina s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et prit la couverture qui était roulée en boule à côté d'elle. Brittany inséra le DVD et sauta sur le canapé avant de prendre la télécommande pour valider la langue et mettre le film en marche.

Alors que le film commençait, elle mit en pause et se tourna vers son amie qui la fixait d'un oeil interrogateur.

-Tu veux peut-être te mettre plus à l'aise ? Je te prêtes un short et un débardeur si tu veux. Dit-elle à la Latina en regardant la robe rouge dans laquelle était encore Santana.

-Ce serait bien, merci. Répondit doucement la brune avant de se lever pour suivre la propriétaire de l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Brittany prit des vêtements et les donna à la Latina.

-Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain.

Santana lui sourit et s'enferma dans la sole de bain. De son côté, la blonde se mit en pyjama, et elle eu la soudaine impulsion de vérifier sa coiffure et son maquillage dans la glace. Santana sortit à ce moment-là, et Brittany se redressa précipitamment een rougissant, ses yeux se perdant immédiatement vers les jambes bronzées et toniques de la Latina. Brittany déglutit difficilement et se força à remonter son regard vers le visage de la jeûne femme.

Santana haussa un sourcils et sourit avec amusement :

-Sympa le pyjama. Dit-elle en désignant la tenue que portait Brittany.

Le regard de la blonde tomba sur la licorne qui était dessiné sur son tee-shirt et elle sourit.

-Merci ! C'est mon pyjama préférée ! Dit-elle joyeusement avant de suivre Santana dans le salon.

-Je sais, B. La licorne est ton animal favori, non ? Avec le canard bien sûr. Déclara nonchalamment la brune et plongeant dans le canapé moelleux.

Brittany éteignit les lumières et vint se caler contre la Latina en soupirant de bien-être.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allez nourrir les canards , d'ailleurs. Tu viendras avec moi quand j'aurais le temps ? Demanda la jeûne danseuse avec innocence.

Santana ne résista pas au regard de son amie et lui sourit tendrement.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux Britt-Britt …

Et le film fut remit en route.

La tête de Brittany tomba sur l'épaule de Santana quelques minutes plus tard, et la Latina changea légèrement de place pour pouvoir passer son bras par-dessus les épaules de la blonde jusqu'à reposer sa main dans le côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Santana caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de son amie qui émit un ronronnement de plaisir et s'enfonça un peu plus contre la Latina. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Avoir Santana près d'elle était le meilleur sentiment au monde.

Elle avait terriblement souffert de ses nuits de solitudes lors de leur dispute. Ca avait été dur de ne plus s'endormir avec l'odeur de la brune autour d'elle, de ne plus passer ses soirées à rires et à enlacer la Latina. Elle avait souvent pleurer, toute seule dans son lit froid. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Santana était là, et elle ne la laisserait plus s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

La main de Santana continuait à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux tandis que son autre main dessinait des motifs sur sa cuisses nue. Elle essaya de se suivre le film mais il était difficile de se concentrer lorsque la Latina la touchait de cette manière. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, mais le corps de Brittany réagissait à chaque caresses sur sa peau. La Latina se mit à lui masser lentement le cuir chevelu, et la blonde ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se retrouva dans un état de quasi-somnolence, et elle ferma un instant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, elle fut étonnée d'être plongée dans le noir complet et dans son lit. Elle fit un mouvement pour s'assoir, mais à peine avait-elle bouger qu'un bras possessif s'enroulait autour de sa taille et la tira contre un corps chaud. Brittany se raidit, puis elle se détendit en jetant un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Santana s'était endormi près d'elle, la tête enfouit dans un coussin, et tout à coup elle bougea dans son sommeil jusqu'à se que son nez se frotte contre la nuque de la blonde. La Latina soupira de contentement et resserra son emprise sur le corps de Brittany, qui se recoucha docilement et se mit en position de cuillère contre Santana, se blottissant contre le ventre derrière elle, tandis que la brune déplaçait instinctivement sa jambe au-dessus de celles de Brittany. Elle se laissa aussitôt dérivé dans un sommeils profond, la sensation d'avoir Santana contre elle lui envoyant une onde de douce chaleur dans tout le corps …

* * *

><p>-<em>Britt…<em>

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle entendit vaguement son nom, mais elle ne répondit pas et décida de se rendormir.

_-Britt, réveille-toi …_

Elle émit un grognement et enterra son visage dans son coussin._ Ho… C'était chaud et très confortable._ Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fouinait son nez dans la source de chaleur, et soudain un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs, faisant agréablement vibrer son coussin. _Attendez… _Ce n'était pas un coussin ! Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrir difficilement, et elle sentit son coeur manqué un battement en se retrouvant face à deux orbes noirs qui la fixait avec intensité.

Brittany vira au rouge écrevisse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte dans quelle position elle était : sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de la Latina ( celle-là même qu'elle avait prit pour son coussin ), ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec celle de son amie, et elle pouvait avait la main sous le débardeur de Santana. Aussitôt elle ressentit des picotements dans sa paume et elle retira précipitamment sa main en rougissant furieusement. Elle se hâta de reculer jusqu'au bord de son lit, sous le regard amusé de la brune qui la contemplait toujours avec un grand sourire.

-J-je suis désolée, San ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais … Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Hey, relax ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je dois partir au boulot et tu ne voulais pas me relâcher. Plaisanta la brune avec un sourire taquin.

Brittany rougit et se dépêcha de descendre de son lit.

-Je vais te faire du café. Dit-elle avant de se diriger avec empressement vers la cuisine.

Santana la suivit en riant devant sa soudaine gène, et Brittany se maudit intérieurement. Même endormi, son corps continuait à vouloir être proche de la Latina ! … Elle prit la cafetière et entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau, tandis que son amie fouillait dans les placard à la recherche de céréales. Brittany déposa en attendant deux bols sur la table de la cuisine, et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'installa en soupirant pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Santana ne venait pas s'assoir avec elle et elle tourna la tête vers le salon pour découvrir que cette dernière s'était rhabillée et se pressait dans la salle de bain.

-San, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois allez travailler, Britt. Ca t'ennuies si je t'empreinte ton maquillage et une brosse à dents ? Répondit au loin la brune.

Brittany pinça ses lèvres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la Latina sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers elle pour prendre rapidement une gorgée de son jus d'orange, avant de se pencher vers la blonde pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Brittany cligna des yeux et porta la main là où les lèvres de son amie l'avait touché, un peu hébétée par le baiser tout à fait inattendu, et elle tendit précipitamment la main vers le poignet de Santana pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme se préparait à partir.

-Tu ne peux même pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ? Dit la blonde avec espoir.

Santana se mordit la lèvre en voyant la moue adorable de son amie, mais elle secoua négativement la tête en voyant qu'elle était déjà en retard.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Déclara la brune avec réticence, avant de se lever et de prendre son manteau sur la chaise.

-Attends ! S'exclama vivement Brittany en la retenant par le bras.

Santana la regarda avec curiosité, et la blonde se tordit nerveusement les doigts avant de prendre une grande respiration et de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa meilleure amie avec détermination et gravité.

-_On doit parlé …_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre ! Commentaires ? ^^<strong>

**PS : Petits coups de gueule sur les récents spoilers de Glee :**

**MARIAGE BRAM DANS L'EPISODE DE NOEL WTF ?! ET SANTANA EST MEME PAS PRESENTE DANS CET EPISODE C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! Une scène Bram dans la chambre de Brittany ? Un duo Bram ? WTF WTF WTF ? Bref, j'ai envie de tuer Ryan Murphy pour s'amuser à nous torturer comme ça. Il y prends bien plaisir en plus ! **

**Voilàààààààà ! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas.** **Bonne année 2014! :D**

* * *

><p>Les mots avaient à peine franchit ses lèvres qu'elle voulu les reprendre. Brittany se mordit la langue. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement le moment pour en parler. Santana devait aller travailler, et après les événements de la veille qui avait mis la Latina à fleur de peau, ce n'était pas une excellente idée de mettre ce sujet sur la table maintenant… Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la brune, qui attendait qu'elle continue sa phrase laissée en suspend. La panique s'infiltra en elle la seconde d'après, brusquement consciente que se qu'elle était sur le point d'aborder était un sujet sensible. La Latina tapotait ses doigts sur sa cuisse en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop pressée de partir. Non, définitivement pas le bon moment.<p>

Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et dire que ce n'était finalement pas important, qu'elles pourraient en parler plus tard, mais rien n'en sorti. Les mots se retrouvèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors que le doute s'installait à nouveau en elle.

Santana la regardait toujours, les sourcils légèrement froncés qu'en à son étrange attitude.

Devait-elle tout de même se lancer? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait confronter Santana à ce sujet, mais avec tout se qu'il s'était passé entre elles, les disputes, l'éloignement… La jeune fille n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'en discuter avec la Latina. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit sans pouvoir se l'enlever de la tête. La soudaine apparition de Puck à la réception lui avait rappelé la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu : celle qui concernait Santana et son implication dans le trafic de médicaments.

La plupart des gens qui la rencontrait la voyait comme une personne à problèmes, mais Brittany connaissait la brune et savait que la jeune femme avait un coeur tendre sous sa carapace de méchanceté. Il suffisait d'apprendre à la connaitre ou de la voir interagir avec ses amis proches pour se rendre compte que la Latina n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Après avoir fréquenter Santana pendant plusieurs mois, déjeuner avec elle, fait des promenades dans le parc pour nourrir les canards, fait des soirée films blottis confortablement l'une contre l'autre, Brittany avait définitivement cessée de penser que la Latina pouvait avoir en elle quelque chose de mal. C'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle fournissait des dealers avec l'aide de Puck.

Cette découverte l'avait profondément blessé. D'une part elle était choquée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Santana faisait une chose pareille, et de l'autre, elle se sentait trahie. La brune lui avait caché cette part sombre de sa vie. Brittany croyait à l'époque tout savoir de la Latina. Découvrir qu'il y avait encore des secrets entre elles lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et elle avait préféré gardé ça pour elle. Par peur de la vérité, ou parce qu'elle craignait que Santana ne partage pas cette partie de sa vie contrairement au reste? La jeune fille ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit lorsque Puck lui avait confirmé l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Santana lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait plus confiante dans sa capacité à gérer les réponses que la brune lui donnerait. Tout se que Brittany savait, c'était qu'elle avait finalement besoin d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de son amie.

Peut-être saura-t-elle persuadée la Latina que ce qu'elle fait doit cesser avant que les conséquences de ses actes ne lui retombent dessus…

Il y avait déjà eu quelques morts, et bien qu'il n'y ai pas eu de graves incidents comme celui-là après l'annonce qui était parue aux infos télévisés, La jeune danseuse s'inquiétait affreusement pour Santana. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de la brune en voyant l'émission quelques mois auparavant : elle ne s'était pas attendue à se que ça aille jusqu'à la mort et avait pâlit dangereusement, avant d' inventer une excuse bidon devant la blonde pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tout avait cliqué dans la tête de Brittany après avoir découvert que son amie était mêlée au trafic de médicaments. Toutes les ballades nocturnes, les regards mystérieux que jetait Santana à Puck lorsqu'ils se croisaient, toutes ces petites choses avaient pris un sens.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles informations par rapport à ces overdoses, donc Brittany supposait que les choses avaient été plus contrôlé et strictes avec le trafic. Elle avait d'abord pensé à en parler à Puck, mais après y avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, Brittany voulait que ce soit Santana elle-même qui lui fournissent des réponses. Et elle était plus que déterminée à forcer la brune à tout arrêter. C'était trop dangereux, et malgré l'attitude dure de la Latina, elle n'était pas faite pour ce monde. Elle était une bonne personne. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça? C'est se qu'elle comptait découvrir.

-Brittany?

La jeune fille sursauta se retrouva aussitôt happée par deux yeux d'un noir d'encre qui la fixait avec intensité. Brittany cligna des paupières et se rendit compte qu'elle était stupidement en train de zoner sur le visage de son amie depuis une bonne minute maintenant sans avoir jamais terminer sa phrase. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour aussitôt la refermer, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Elle avait peur de la réaction de la brune lorsqu'elle abordera la question du trafic, mais connaissant la Latina, se ne sera forcément pas la plus facile et calme des discussions… Le froncement de sourcils de Santana s'était renforcé, bien qu'un petit sourire ne se glisse au coin de ses lèvres.

-Hein?

-Tu voulais qu'on parle non? Dit la Latina avec un sourire malicieux.

Brittany rougit furieusement en voyant que son amie se moquait du fait qu'elle avait en quelque sorte "bugué" pendant tout ce temps, la bouche encore légèrement entre-ouverte.

-Ha… Hum… Bégaya pathétiquement Brittany.

_Merde,_ elle avait les mains moites tellement elle stressait. Comment pouvait-elle aborder le sujet sans se montrer trop dure? Parce qu'elle se préparait tout bonnement à sermonner Santana et à la juger pour ces actions, ce qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais faire. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle accepterait le fait que la réaction de la Latina lui faisait un peu peur…

Le sourire de la brun s'effaça lentement en voyant que la danseuse ne semblait pas vraiment dans son état normal.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda la brune en prenant la main de Brittany dans la sienne, la mine concernée.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, c'est… J-Je voudrais qu'on parle de… Continua difficilement la jeune fille en hésitant sur comment amener le sujet.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai? Insista l'autre jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais, Santana…

-Alors qu'est se qui se passe? Ho je sais, tu m'en veux pour la façon dont j'ai parlé au Hobbit hier, c'est ça?

-Rachel. La corrigea sans méchanceté la blonde.

-Peu importe. Alors c'est ça? Non parce que je suis désolé Britt, elle est peut-être ta meilleure amie mais avec Quinn elle est une vraie sal- …

-Santana…

-Quoi?

-Rachel peut parfois s'emporter et dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas forcément, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une salope. Et puis toi ou Quinn n'êtes pas vraiment innocentes dans toute cette histoire à se que je sache. Dit Brittany sur la défensive.

La Latina renifla dédaigneusement et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Brittany secoua la tête avec un froncement de sourcils en voyant qu'elles s'éloignaient du sujet.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler de toute façon. Dit-elle pour couper court au prochain débat Rachel/Quinn.

Santana fronça à son tour les sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait à présent la blonde.

-Bah alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Sérieux B, dis- moi ! Tu sais très bien que les devinettes c'est pas mon truc ! Insista la brune avec une légère moue que Brittany jugea adorable.

Santana était une femme fougueuse, indomptable et dangereusement sexy, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais ces moments-là rappelait à la blonde que la jeune Latina pouvait aussi être la fille la plus mignonne et douce qui soit. Si quelqu'un d'autre se risquait à la qualifier de la sorte, Santana lui arracherait probablement les yeux et les parties intimes, mais Brittany ne recevait que de petites réprimandes sans conséquences. Parfois, elle pouvait même apercevoir le début d'un rougissement sur les pommettes de la Latina, rougissement que cette dernière s'efforçait bien évidemment de cacher en grommelant, et qui réjouissait Brittany à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un arrivait à faire rougir Santana Lopez.

-… Est ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

Le silence de Brittany était éloquent. La Latina soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? Tu peux me le dire, Brittany. Je sais que je peux dire des conneries ou me comporter mal sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Ecoute… Je me fous de l'avis que les autres ont de moi, mais tu es spéciale et si j'ai fait quelque chose qui te dérange, s'il te plait dis-le moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te décevoir.

La blonde fondit sous ces paroles comme neige au soleil. Elle eu l'envie soudaine d'enlacer son amie et de passer la journée dans ses bras, mais elle repoussa le sentiment à contre-coeur, sachant que si elle se laissait attendrir elle ne réussirait pas à dire se qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à ne pas se laisser autant amadouer par Santana. _Dieu,_ cette fille arrivait presque à éviter inconsciemment une importante discussion rien qu'en disant à Brittany qu'elle était _"spéciale"_ !

La blonde secoua la tête énergiquement. Parfois, la facilité avec laquelle Santana la faisait rougir la frustrait autant qu'elle l'embarrassait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si réceptive aux compliments d'autrui. Bien sûr, elle était toujours un peu gênée lorsqu'on la flattait sur sa manière de danser, ou sur la beauté naturelle qu'elle dégageait, mais la Latina était la seule à pouvoir la mettre dans tout ses états rien qu'avec un simple bonjour. Elle se souvient d'un jour en particulier ou Mike, son partenaire de danse, avait faillit s'étrangler de rire parce qu'elle avait faillit rater les dernières marches de l'école lorsque la brune était venue la chercher à la sortie des cours et lui avait fait remarquer avec un sourire charmeur que les cheveux attachés lui allait bien.

-Parfois je me demande comment tu as pu autant changé. Murmura rêveusement la blonde avec un doux sourire.

Santana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas de quoi son amie parlait.

-Comment as-tu pu passé de cette fille effrontée et sans gêne à cette personne si douce et mature sans que je ne m'en rende compte?

Santana haussa un sourcils et un sourire narquois se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que tu parles à la fille qui menace chaque jour ta meilleure amie et qui a collé une pancarte _**"ho oui, insérez votre grosse pièce dans ma tirelire, je demande que ça !"**_ dans le dos de Porcelaine hier soir en sortant de chez Berry.

Brittany hoqueta.

-SANTANA !

-Quoi? Il ressemble à un petit cochon et puis c'est vrai qu'il aime bien qu'on lui insère des trucs dans le c-….

La jeune blonde grimaça et bloqua rapidement la bouche de la Latina avec sa main pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Elle sentit le sourire de Santana contre sa paume et elle la gratifia d'un regard réprobateur. Elle enleva sa main quelques secondes plus tard, et Santana rit en voyant l'air de reproche qu'avait Brittany.

-C'était méchant. Déclara-t-elle en pensant au pauvre Kurt qui avait dû avoir des réflexions des passants sur le chemin du retour. Il allait tuer Santana qu'en il la reverrait.

-Ho allez Britt ! C'est marrant !

La blonde roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

-Bon ok, il te reste encore du travail question maturité.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Lança la Latina avec un air moqueur et fière qui fit sourire la danseuse malgré elle.

-Tu es contente de te faire traiter de gamine?

-Les gens trop matures sont chiant.

-Bon point.

-Les gens m'adorent parce que je suis hilarante et franche. Je me prends pas la tête et les gens m'admirent pour ça.

-Et si pleine de modestie avec ça. Pouffa Brittany.

-Je suis réaliste. Dit la brune en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu as de la chance que ton immaturité et ton orgueil fassent parti de ton charme.

-Ho, alors tu penses que j'ai du charme ? Demanda doucereusement la brune en se penchant légèrement en avant, juste assez pour que Brittany puisse avoir un bon aperçu de son décolleté plongeant. La blonde plissa les yeux en voyant les lèvres pulpeuses de son amie s'entrouvrir pour laisser le bout de sa langue glissé en dehors pour humidifier la chair rose. Brittany avala sa salive mais resta calme.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Maintenant que ton égo est gonflé à bloc, tu pourrais arrêtée de montrer ta poitrine? Répliqua la blonde avec amusement, habituée au flirt de la jeune femme.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mes seins? Insista Santana, toujours souriante.

_"Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de leur faire, à tes seins …."_ Pensa très fort Brittany alors que ses yeux bleus tombèrent inconsciemment sur la poitrine généreuse de la brune. Encore une fois.

La jeune fille rougit et enleva vite ces idées de sa tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle calme ses hormones. Mais Santana ne rendait vraiment pas les choses faciles.

-No comment. Conclut maladroitement la blonde en détournant le regard.

Santana recula instantanément, se racla la gorge et perdit son air séducteur moins d'une seconde plus tard. Brittany soupira. Depuis que Santana lui avait déclarer son amour, elles avaient passé une sorte de pacte silencieux. Lorsque Santana devenait trop entreprenante ou si Brittany se sentait mal à l'aise, la blonde devait le manifester. La Latina se retirait alors immédiatement. Le changement de comportement de Santana arrivait si vite que parfois Brittany se demandait si elle imaginait tout ces flirt et insinuations. Santana respectait les sentiments de la blonde et ne poussait jamais au-delà de l'acceptable. La facilité avec laquelle la Latina arrivait à effacer toute trace de séduction en un claquement de doigt était limite perturbant.

Ce soudain rappel eu l'effet de rappeler à Brittany comme à Santana le sujet initial de leur discussion. La brune jeta un oeil à sa montre et se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'elle était déjà en retard.

Brittany se racla la gorge et reprit un air sérieux, déterminée à entamer cette conversation malgré les réactions prédicables qu'allaient avoir son amie.

-Ecoute Santana… Je voudrais que tu me confirme quelque chose… Et promet-moi que tu ne vas pas fuir la discussion et m'ignorer par la suite.

-Britt… Commença la brune.

-S'il te plait.

-D'accord, je te le promet. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne te referais plus jamais ce coup-là.

-Je sais, mais… S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas de te poser cette question. Implora la blonde avec une petite voix.

-Brittany je ne veux pas paraitre rude, mais je commences à être un peu frustrée, là. S'impatienta finalement la Latina.

-Ok. Ok, hum...

-Oui ? Répondit calmement cette dernière en posant ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-Est- ce que… _Est ce que tu deales les médicaments de l'entreprise de ton père?_ Lâcha enfin Brittany d'un soufflant tremblant.

Les secondes qui suivirent se succédèrent dans un silence totale, Brittany observant avec crainte le visage de la Latina se décomposer lentement pour laisser place à une expression de pure choc, l'ambiance devenant brusquement froide et tendue. Brittany se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en constatant que les jointures des mains de Santana devenaient blanches, la jeune femme serrant les poings sur ses cuisses avec violence. La blonde, qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant les yeux de son amie de peur de se défiler au dernier moment, vit clairement le regard de la Latina brillé de panique alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, comme si elle avait brusquement perdu l'usage de la parole. _Ho mon dieu_.

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines tandis qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac. Brittany avait sa confirmation. La réaction de Santana était une preuve suffisante. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement alors qu'une violente envie de vomir la prenait, et elle ne pu empêcher son souffle tremblant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, jusqu'alors scellées. Au bruit, Santana cligna des yeux et se retrouva malgré elle à chercher le regard bleu de la blonde. Dés que le contact fut fait, la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes s'épaissit encore d'un cran.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que tout ceci ne soit juste que le fruit de son imagination débordante, comme lorsqu'elle avait cru durant son adolescence que le fils de son voisin était un dangereux serial-killer qui tuait plusieurs jeûnes femmes par semaine. Elle ne voyait jamais ces dernières quittées la maison au petit matin comme le faisait les petits-copains de sa grande soeur, alors elle avait prit peur et avait un soir appelé la police alors qu'une énième fille franchissait la porte de chez son voisin. Elle avait assisté à l'arrivée des policiers de sa fenêtre. Mais ils étaient vite repartis et Brittany n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté l'homme, ou au moins libérer la fille. Le lendemain, ces parents s'étaient renseigner : quelqu'un avait appeler la police en leur signalant qu'un serial-killer se préparait à tuer une fois de plus. A leur arrivée, les policiers avaient interrompu un moment intime entre le propriétaire de la maison et un de ses conquêtes. A la question : "pourquoi vos petites-amies ne semblent pas quittés l'endroit au matin?", le voisin avait répondu qu'ils renvoyaient les jeunes femmes chez elles si-tôt leurs affaires conclues parce qu'il n'aimait pas dormir avec des inconnues d'un soir.

Brittany s'était senti très bête ce jour-là, et était soulagée que ni ses parents ni son voisin ne sache que l'appel venait d'elle.

Depuis elle réfléchissait souvent à deux fois avant de faire des conclusions hâtives, mais il semblait que ses efforts ne servaient à rien en se qui concernait la Latina… D'abord l'histoire avec Quinn, puis cette fille qui avait embrassé Santana dans la rue… Après ces événements, elle avait pensé que ses suspicions n'étaient en définitive que de la jalousie ou de l'insécurité et qu'elle devait dorénavant croire en Santana. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la brune lui avait promis de ne plus lui cacher quoi que se soit quelques jours auparavant, Brittany l'avait cru. Elle avait ressenti la sincérité de son amie et un énorme poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Aujourd'hui, la sensation de trahison qu'éprouvait Brittany lui brûlait les entrailles et son menton trembla de colère et de déception réunies tandis que le regard de Santana se durcit, le choc initial étant apparemment passé. Sa mâchoire se serra fortement et un frisson parcourut l'échine de la blonde à l'aura glaciale qui se dégageait de son amie à cet instant.

Le silence se prolongea encore, les deux amies se regardant intensément.

-… Qui t'en a parlé? Demanda finalement la brune avec une voix rauque.

-Tu ne vas même pas nier alors? Répliqua sèchement Brittany.

-C'est Puck, c'est ça? _Cet enfoiré_… Grogna Santana avec une lueur meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux noir, ignorant totalement la question de la jeune fille.

-Bon sang, non ce n'est pas lui, Santana!… Il a juste confirmé mes soupçons. La coupa avec irritation la danseuse.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, ce putain de bâtard. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa _b-…!_

-SANTANA STOP ! Ce n'est pas à propos de Puck et tu le sais très bien ! S'exclama Brittany dans un éclat de colère.

La Latina laissa sa phrase en suspend, la surprise se lisant sur son visage à la soudaine explosion de la blonde. Puis son regard se durcit à nouveau, et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec fureur, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant une Brittany tremblante de colère.

-Alors c'est vrai. Tu revends vraiment de la drogues. Merde, Santana, mais à quoi tu pensais…? Dit la jeune fille avec un ton de reproche.

Santana se stoppa net, et elle répondit avec la mâchoire serrée :

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Brittany.

-Sérieusement? SERIEUSEMENT? Après tout se qu'on a vécu ensembles, tu me rejette encore ?!

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi?

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Et ça servirais à quoi que je te le dise?

-Ho je sais pas, peut-être que ça m'aiderais à comprendre ! Déclara ironiquement la blonde.

-_T'es sourde ou tu le fais exprès?_ C'est pas ton _putain_ de problème, Brittany! _Je veux pas_ que tu comprennes et je veux pas t'en parler! Rétorqua la brune en perdant définitivement son sang-froid.

C'était étrange comme son humeur avait changé en seulement quelques secondes. Elle était si deséspéré et prête à tout entendre, elle avait voulu que Santana lui donne des explications, et elle voulait l'aider plus que tout. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'énerver. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la Latina se repli dans sa carapace comme ça. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Santana la repousse aussi implacablement. La déception, elle l'avait vu venir. Mais cette colère qui lui brûlait les entrailles… Elle avait espéré que Santana ne la fasse jamais plus ressentir de cette façon. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Brittany avait vu ses émotions faire les montagnes russes, et la colère était devenue une émotion familière, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment,_ elle perdit le contrôle_.

-_Va te faire foutre Santana._ Dit-elle agressivement avant de se lever, de prendre son manteau, d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et de la claquer violemment derrière elle sans prendre la peine de jeter un seul regard à la Latina.

Brittany se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers les escaliers, la colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur d'elle comme une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en pyjama sous son manteau mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Santana la rendait folle! Pourquoi tout était tellement si compliqué avec elle ?! Elle avait craqué lorsque Brittany l'avait réconforté le jour où son père a fait une attaque, elle avait dévoilé ses sentiments envers elle la semaine passée. La blonde avait dû être patiente avec la Latina pour réussir à assister à ces moments de vulnérabilité, il avait fallu plusieurs mois de mise en confiance et de rapprochement pour que Santana se mette enfin à nue devant elle. Et malgré ça, Brittany avait toujours le sentiment que la brune ne lui ferait jamais entièrement confiance, _et ça faisait mal._

Que croyait Santana? Bien sûr qu'elle serait en colère contre elle. Il s'agissait de drogues! C'était un délit grave, sans compter que des vies étaient en jeu. La blonde n'allait pas sourire et dire "tu revends de la drogues? Mais c'est merveilleux!". Mais l'intention de la danseuse n'était pas de la juger. Elle voulait juste comprendre. Et Santana l'avait repousser sans ménagement. Son coeur était compressé dans sa poitrine, elle était blessée par le rejet brutal de son amie et elle en avait marre d'essayer d'aider quelqu'un qui apparemment ne voulait pas de son aide.

Les yeux de Brittany piquait, mais elle frotta ses yeux humides d'un gestes furieux alors qu'elle atteignait les marches des escaliers.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main douce agrippa fermement son poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-_Britt, attends!_ S'exclama Santana, le souffle court après lui avoir couru après dans le couloir.

Brittany lui jeta un regard noir à travers ses larmes.

-Lâche-moi Santana. Je suis en colère contre toi, et j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi pour un moment. Marmonna sèchement la jeune fille en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de la Latina.

La douleur qui traversa le regard de Santana à cette révélation fendit le coeur de la blonde. Son poignet fut libéré une seconde plus tard, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Santana la fixait toujours avec tristesse et hésitation, et Brittany soutenu son regard sans sourciller, attendant que la Latina dise se qu'elle avait manifestement envie de lui dire.

-… Excuse-moi, Britt. Pour ma réaction. Je m'en veux, je… J'ai été choqué que tu sache _à propos de_… Et je me suis braquée et je me suis mis en mode salope. _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé_. Dit doucement la brune avec regret.

La blonde la fixa pendant un temps, avant de soupirer de lassitude et de passer une main dans ses cheveux mal peignés.

-Je veux juste que tu me parle, San...

-Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça,_ surtout avec toi_… Dit l'autre jeune femme avec un regard coupable.

-Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Un coup tu t'ouvre à moi, et le jour d'après tu m'envoie balader comme si je n'étais qu'une gène.

-_Tu sais_ que ce n'est pas le cas. Murmura Santana en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

Mais Brittany était encore trop en colère et elle préféra faire un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elles. La Latina se raidit dans son geste, blessée par l'éloignement radical, mais elle n'essaya pas de s'approcher à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer la blonde pour être en colère contre elle.

-Alors quoi? J'essaye, Santana. Malgré le fait que je n'arrive absolument pas à concevoir pourquoi tu ferais une telle chose, _j'essaye de comprendre_. Mais si tu garde tout pour toi et refuse de me laisser entrer, qu'est ce que je peux faire à part prendre moi aussi mes distances?

Santana resta silencieuse.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler, alors… Alors je ne pense pas pouvoir te regarder en face sans ressentir de la déception et de la colère à partir de maintenant.

Brittany arrêta de parler et reprit son souffle, attendant une réaction de la part de la Latina. Mais celle-ci se contenta de la regarder, apparemment en conflit avec elle-même. La blonde soupira profondément et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ca ne servait à rien.

-Laisse tomber… Dit-elle avec résignation avant de faire demi-tour vers son appartement.

-Non Brittany, _ATTENDS !_… S'exclama précipitamment Santana en lui barrant le passage, le regard implorant.

-Quoi? Lâcha la blonde avec irritation.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi une nouvelle fois… Je… Je vais tout te dire, tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, alors reste avec moi. _S'il te plaît_. Dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

Brittany savait combien il en coûtait à Santana de supplier de la sorte, et surtout de se faire gronder. Elle qui était si fière et indomptable. La jeune fille connaissait Santana : "agir en faible faisait de toi une faible. Et Santana Lopez n'était pas faible." C'était ce que la Latina répétait en mantra depuis leur rencontre. Brittany avait compris depuis longtemps que la brune s'était construit une réputation de "diablesse sans-coeur". Parce qu'il était difficile de faire plier quelqu'un dont on ne connait pas les faiblesses. Parce que dans sa conception du monde, montrer sa compassion, sa peur, sa tristesse pouvaient te faire tomber. Santana aimait être une dangereuse énigme pour les gens. Elle aimait être inaccessible et crainte. Si on savait qu'elle avait des moments de faiblesses, elle ne serait plus qu'une fille à la grande gueule parmi tant d'autres, et c'était inconcevable pour la Latina.

Egoistement, Brittany aimait être l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir voir la vraie Santana. Et le côté narcissique de son amie ne l'avait jamais dérangé, parfois elle échangeait même un petit regard amusé avec Santana lorsque certaines personnes bégayaient ou avait un air constipé en la voyant arriver vers eux : la Latina adorait attirer l'attention des gens sur elle, en bien comme en mal. Brittany ne pouvait pas parfois s'empêcher de rire lorsque cela arrivait, ils avaient l'air tellement drôles à craindre une fille qui se faufilait pratiquement chaque nuit dans la chambre de sa voisine pour lui apporter un bol de cookies et un ou deux DVD de Disney qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux blottis sous une couverture, vêtues de pyjama Kermit ou Winnie l'Ourson.

Brittany fixait la jeune femme en silence. Elle était toujours en colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre en voyant Santana aussi deséspérée de la faire rester.

-…D'accord.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de la Latina, malgré son évidente répulsion à poursuivre cette discussion. La blonde étais heureuse que Santana se force pour elle. Ca n'allait pas être facile ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre, mais l'explication était nécessaire.

-Mais tu dois arrêter de jouer les montagnes russes avec moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'agresser comme ça dés qu'un sujet te dérange.

Santana soupira.

-J'essayerais.

Brittany savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'elle, aussi elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour en direction de son appartement, Santana la suivant de près.

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière elles, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles. Santana restait immobile, assise sur le canapé du salon, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face, tandis que Brittany se tenait debout à l'observer les bras croisés, attendant patiemment que la brune se décide enfin à parler.

-... Ca à commencer quelques temps après que j'ai repris le business de mon père. L'entreprise a perdu un grand nombre de ses clients et de ses investisseurs suite à son hospitalisation. Lâcha finalement la brune dans un soupir.

Brittany écoutait silencieusement.

Santana eu un ricanement dédaigneux.

-Ces lâcheurs ont fui dès qu'il a été annoncé que je reprenait l'affaire. Je peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir parce que je ne m'embaucherais pas moi-même pour gérer un tel truc, mais ils étaient aux côtés de mon père durant plus de 20 ans, et ils n'ont même pas réfléchi une seconde avant de sauver leur argent et d'abandonner l'entreprise que mon père avait si difficilement construit et développé.

Elle se frotta les paupières avec un soupir, puis continua :

-Sans son soutien financier, l'entreprise n'avait aucune chance de tenir une année de plus. Mais j'ai réussi à garder les apparences et j'ai pu trouver quelques investisseurs avec l'aide de Quinn. Elle est allée à Yale, tu sais? Pour étudier l'économie et le droit. Elle a pu se débrouiller pour contacter des business-men très influents et j'ai pu éviter à l'entreprise de mon père de sombrer. Mais il manquait toujours pas mal d'argent. Alors j'ai dû virer plusieurs personnes. Une bonne centaine en fait. C'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre.

-... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu traversait tout ces problèmes à l'époque? Demanda-t-elle, blessée.

Santana tourna sa tête vers elle et son regard s'adoucit.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Nous sommes amies Santana, et si tu avais des soucies, tu aurais pu m'en parler. Dit Brittany en s'approchant pour s'assoir lourdement aux côté de la Latina sur le canapé.

-Ouais mais on avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes personnelles à régler entre nous deux pour en rajouter une couche avec la vie professionnelles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent fixement pendant une seconde de flottement jusqu'à se que Brittany détourne le regarde avec un raclement de gorge. C'était vrai, elle était très troublée à cette époque par se qu'elle ressentait pour son amie. Dans un tel état de confusion, elle n'aurait été d'aucune aide émotionnelle pour la Latina.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parlé n'importe quand. Les choses n'ont pas toujours été tendues entre nous, il y a eu pleins de moments où tu aurais pu te confier. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

-Ecoute Brittany, je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant. C'est aussi simple que ça! Répondit la brune en perdant son sang froid.

-Ho et regarde où ça t'as mené de ne pas m'en parler! Déclara sèchement la jeune danseuse.

-Tu voulais l'histoire complète, non? Alors arrête de m'interrompre et écoute-moi! Tu as dit que tu ne me jugerais pas si je me souviens bien! S'exclama la Latina avec impatience.

-J'ai dit que je voulais comprendre, je n'ai rien dit au sujet de jugement.

Santana grogna son mécontentement.

-Mais tu as raison, je ne veux pas te juger. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis là pour que tu me dise la vérité, rien de plus. Tu peux continuer. Dit finalement Brittany tout reprenant lentement son calme.

La Latina la contempla pendant quelques secondes dans le silence, comme si elle réunissait son courage, puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour enfin en venir au vif du sujet :

-Bref, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'emplies pour garder l'entreprise à flots, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Alors j'ai dû trouver de l'argent ailleurs. Je traînais souvent le soir avec Puck et sa bande dans les rues de Los Angeles, et j'ai vu le genre de personnes qui fréquentaient les bars et pouvaient payé gros pour avoir se qu'il leur fallait : les drogués. J'y ai vu une occasion de faire de l'argent et je l'ai saisi avec l'aide de Puck. Il me mettais en contact avec les dealers, et je faisais le reste des négociations.

La blonde se rongeait l'intérieur des joues à mesure du récit.

-Puck n'est pas responsable, il a juste fait se que je lui demandait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec se que je faisait. Mais il a compris que j'avais besoin de cet agent et n'a pas posé de questions. Continua la Latina sans faiblir.

Alors Santana avait fait cela en étant consciente des enjeux. Si elle avait encore des doutes à propos de ce que lui avait dit Puck, Brittany n'en avait désormais plus. Santana avait fait ça d'elle-même, sans être influencer ou menacer par quiconque. Des millier de questions lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi avoir choisit un moyen si immoral pour voir se qu'elle voulait? Pourquoi s'était-elle abaissée à faire ça alors qu'il y avait tellement d'autres solution pour trouver de l'argent? Mais elle les garda pour elle. Elle avait promis de ne plus interrompre son amie, et elle respecterait sa parole.

-Mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai tout arrêter il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, j'ai été très clair avec les dealers avec lesquels j'étais en contact, je te le jure! J'ai suffisamment fait mon travail pour ne plus craindre de faillite pour l'entreprise. Et avec mon père qui se rétablit vite, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place. Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais reprendre mon rêve de devenir danseuse... Dit-elle en se perdant un moment dans ses pensées.

Elle se tut. Brittany la fixait toujours en silence, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant scrutant avec attention le visage neutre de la brune.

-... Des gens sont morts, Santana. Dit-elle avec gravité.

A l'évocation de ce fait, les traits de la brune se figèrent brusquement dans une expression de pure douleur.

-_Je sais_. Dit-elle avec une voix rauque.

Brittany ne pu terminer sur ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à parler de ces morts alors que Santana ressemblait à quelqu'un sur le point de sombrer dans un abîme de remords. sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle vit très clairement les mains de la Latina tremblées par accours à la mention de ce que ses actions avaient provoquées, aussi la jeune danseuse choisit de ne pas accabler d'avantage son amie et revint au sujet préccedent, et qui malheureusement ne lui plaisait pas d'avantage .

-... Donc tu as préféré ne pas m'en parler, tout ça pour ne pas m'inquiéter? Tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas supporter la vérité? Que j'étais trop faible? Dit-elle avec un peu plus de reproche qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Non, j'en n'est jamais pensé ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois différemment, c'est tout! Répondit immédiatement la brune avec force.

-Et donc tu as préféré me mentir durant tout ce temps?

Santana se prit la tête entre les mains et jura entre ses dents avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Putain, mais je voulais juste t'éviter de t'inquiéter pour moi!

-Parce que tu crois que durant tout ces mois où je t'ai vu t'éclipser pendant la nuit, où je t'ai vu échanger des paquets bizarres avec Puck et des hommes en noir dans une ruelle sombre, tu crois que je ne me suis pas inquiétée comme une folle? S'exclama la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu remarquerais que quelque chose n'allait pas...

-ET BIEN C'EST LE CAS! Explosa soudain la jeune fille.

Elle respirait lourdement. Santana se tut et la fixa gravement alors qu'un silence pesant s'épaissit autour d'elles. Brittany tremblait de colère, mais à l'instant même où le coin des yeux de Santana scintillèrent de larmes refoulées, tout son corps se relâcha et elle réalisa à quel point cette conversation affectait non seulement elle, mais la Latina aussi. Pourquoi se disputaient-elles encore? Il ne s'agissait pas de la juger, de l'engueuler ou de la culpabiliser. Il s'agissait de la rassurer, et Brittany s'était égarée dans sa colère au lieu d'être un soutien moral pour Santana. _"Je suis stupide_…_"_ Pensa la blonde en sentant ses yeux la piquer.

-J'étais si inquiète, Santana... Dit-elle avec la gorge nouée.

-Je le sais maintenant, et j'en suis tellement désolé... Répondit la brune dans un souffle.

-Tu es une imbécile pour m'avoir cacher tout ça. Si j'avais su je...

-Tu quoi? Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. Personne ne pouvait, il fallait que je trouve à tout prix de l'argent, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, je me dégoûte d'avoir fait ça, et tu ne sais pas combien je regrette de m'être laissé embarquer dans une merde pareille!

-Santana...

-J'avais peur de t'en parler. Peur que tu me voit comme un monstre et que tu t'éloigne. Mais aussi que tu me plaigne, comme tu le fait en ce moment. Tu peux penser que c'est idiot, mais le pire pour moi c'est que je t'inspire de la pitié. Tu sais comment je suis, Britt. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on me voit comme ça. Dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

-Ca n'est pas de la pitié que tu m'inspires, mais de la compassion... Murmura doucement Brittany en s'agenouillant face à son amie.

Santana garda la mâchoire serrée, comme si elle ne croyait pas les paroles de la blonde.

-Tu étais dans une situation difficile, avec le poids de l'avenir de ton père sur les épaules, alors que celui-ci pouvait mourir à tout instant. Je comprends que tu ai été déboussolé et que tu ne sache plus quoi faire pour t'en sortir. Je trouves le fait que tu ai dirigé cette entreprise admirable, je suis fière de toi pour avoir gérer ça alors que tu n'étais pas qualifié, et alors que ton père était souffrant. Si j'avais été à ta situation, et qu'un moyen aussi facile d'avoir de l'argent se présentait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réagi différemment. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas excusable. Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui ai vendu ces drogues aux victimes, mais c'est toi qui a fourni les responsables. Je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser, crois-moi s'il te plaît …

Le visage de la Latina blanchît et se ferma tandis qu'elle serrait les poings.

-... _Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive_... Murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et le coeur de la blonde se déchira en voyant une unique larme glissée sur le visage tordu de remords de son amie.

-Je ne peux rien dire ou faire qui puisse effacer tout ça. _Je suis désolé_... Souffla Brittany en tirant la brune dans ses bras dans un geste spontané.

Santana enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde et elle se recroquevilla contre elle, les émotions faisant tremblé sa voix :

-Ne le sois pas, c'est ma faute... _Tout est de ma faute_...

Santana n'alla pas travailler ce jour-là. Elle resta blottit contre Brittany, laissant sa douleur intérieure finalement sortir sous formes de chaudes larmes de désespoir et de gémissement déchirant qui transpercèrent à jamais le coeur de la blonde. La jeune femme avait commis une erreur impardonnable, mais Brittany ne fuia pas. Elle ne la blâma pas. Elle se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour du corps secoué de soubresauts de la Latina et la tira vers elle. Elle lui murmura des mots doux et rassurant jusqu'à se que ses pleurs cessent. Le soir venu, elles étaient encore l'une contre l'autre, et Santana s'endormit dans la chaleureuse étreinte de Brittany jusqu'au matin suivant.

* * *

><p>-Brittany je te préviens, dés que Satan passe cette porte, je l'étripe !<p>

La blonde pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un sourire devant l'air absolument outré que tirait son meilleur ami.

-Ho allez Kurt! C'était juste une stupide blague, tu sais comment est Santana. Dit-elle avec légèreté tandis que le jeune serveur scrutait avec des yeux noirs la porte du Dalton Coffee.

-C'était la chose la plus puérile et la plus humiliante que l'on m'ai fait ! Le temps que je m'aperçoive de ce qu'elle avait collé dans mon dos, j'ai eu le droit à des avances dégoûtantes d'in vieux couple gay qui on voulu que je me joigne à eux pour passer, je cite : "la meilleur nuit de toute ma jeûne vie avec un couple plus qu'expérimenté dans l'art de donner du plaisir". Ho mon dieu, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir! Et tu aurais dû voir la tête de Blaine, il était complètement choqué! Et les deux dégueulasses on voulu l'entrainer lui aussi en plus! On a détalé comme des lapins sans même savoir pourquoi ils nous abordaient! Il a fallu qu'une vieille dame se mette à me frapper avec sa canne en me criant que j'étais un sale petit débaûché pour me rendre compte du machin que ta petite-amie avait mis à l'arrière de ma veste! S'exclama le jeune homme avec colère.

La jeune fille ne pu cette fois-ci se retenir et elle plaça rapidement une main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire devant la mine mortifiée de son ami. Kurt la foudroya du regard en voyant l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Un peu quand même. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire discret contre sa paume.

Kurt grommela et se pencha en avant pour nettoyer rageusement la table en face de lui, alors Brittany s'occupait de porter des assiettes vides au comptoir.

-Et ce n'est pas ma petite-amie! Rajouta la blonde en direction du jeune homme aux yeux bleus avant de faire demi-tour. Celui-ci répondit par un reniflement moqueur en marmonnant un "ouais bah c'est qu'une question de temps…" qu'elle n'entendit pas, et il se remit à la tâche.

Elle sourit en voyant Blaine sortir de la cuisine et elle appuya ses coudes sur le bar en soulevant un sourcil moqueur.

-Alors comme ça vous vous êtes fait dragué avant-hier soir? Dit-elle malicieusement alors que le jeune barman s'approchait d'elle pour prendre les assiettes.

Le visage du garçon tourna au rouge pivoine et il se racla la gorge, gêné :

-Ne te moque pas Brittany, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise et je souhaite ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation pareille! Kurt n'a pas arrêter de maudire Santana pour le reste de la soirée. J'éspère pour elle qu'elle ne viendra pas ici avant un bon moment, le temps qu'il se calme.

-Trop tard, elle m'a promis de venir boire un verre ce soir. Répondit la blonde en prenant la cruche d'eau pour aller servir un client.

Blaine grimaça.

-Ca va être un carnage...

-Je pense que Santana peut gérer Kurt. Répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Kurt lorsqu'il pète un câble. C'est effrayant. Dit-il avec un frisson visible.

Elle pouffa et lui fit un clin d'oeil, peu convaincu par la mis en garde, avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami pour prendre les commandes. Kurt murmurait toujours des insultes contre la Latina entre ses dents lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, et Brittany esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle versa de l'eau dans le verre qu'on lui tendait, puis elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge suspendu au-dessus du bar. Il commençait à se faire tard, et toujours aucune Santana en vue.

Ses cours de danse s'étaient intensifiés ces derniers temps à l'approche de la Première de son ballet, et Mike et elle s'entrainaient de plus en plus tard pour parfaire au maximum leur duo, parfois jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Tina, la petit-amie de ce dernier se plaignait d'ailleurs beaucoup de ces horaires qui l'empêchait de voir le jeune homme, et Mike craignait parfois de sortir des cours pour voir la mine renfrogné et entendre les reproches sa copine. Mais ils étaient obligés si ils voulaient faire bonne impression : c'était peut-être le début de leur carrière, donc il ne fallait pas rater ce spectacle.

C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Santana de passer au café dans la soirée plutôt qu'à l'école. Ne sachant pas exactement à quelle heure elle finirait ses cours, la jeune danseuse avait préféré lui donner rendez-vous vers la fin de son service. Mais il était bientôt 21h et son amie n'avait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Elle n'étais pas spécialement inquiète, mais après la journée de la veille, elle tenait vraiment à s'assurer que la Latina allait bien. Bien sûr elle pourrait toujours aller frapper à sa porte en arrivant à leur immeuble, mais le cappucino du Dalton Coffee était le meilleur qu'elle n'ai jamais goûté, et elle savait que Santana en raffolait aussi malgré les nombreuses critiques qu'elle faisait continuellement pour énerver le jeune gérant et Kurt. Blaine n'osait rien dire parce qu'il avait manifestement peur de la belle Latina, mais le meilleur ami de Brittany partait au quart de tour, et ça finissait souvent en insultes et moqueries en tout genre, qui ne se terminait que lorsque blonde réussissait à sortir Santana du café alors qu'elle sifflait des gros mots en espagnol à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Ils se disputaient souvent, ce qui était en y réfléchissant assez normal vu leur caractère assez semblables, mais Brittany savait que Santana avait secrètement de l'admiration pour ce jeune serveur qui ne la craignait pas et osait lui tenir tête, et bien que Kurt ne l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait les répliques cinglantes de la Latina et il la respectait malgré le fait qu'elle soit, selon lui, une "satanique bimbo vicieuse". Tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, se qui était peu probable d'arriver soit disant passant, Brittany n'aurait aucune inquiétude. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt divertissant de les regarder se quereller à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

Le carillon de la porte retentit. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargir et il se racla nerveusement la gorge lorsque Santana entra dans le café avec son éternel sourire suffisant. Le sourit de Brittany s'agrandit en apercevant son amie, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurt qui se tenait de dos à la porte un peu plus loin.

-Dis Blaine, que dirais-tu de t'occuper de ton petit-ami pour le distraire le temps que je prenne un café avec Mlle Lopez? Dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

-Insinuerais-tu ce que je penses que tu insinue? Non mais parce que ce serait vraiment pas professionnel de faire ça alors qu'on a des clients et... Demanda-t-il d'un air choqué.

-Ho mon dieu Blaine! Pourquoi est-ce que tu tombe toujours dans des pièges aussi gros? Envoie-le juste faire une course! Dit-elle dans un rire malicieux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette rougit d'embarras et accepta sans perdre de temps avant de se diriger vers Kurt et de lui marmonner quelques mots, auxquels le serveur acquiesça avec un sourire avant de s'excuser à sa table et de poser son tablier. Brittany fit rapidement signe à Santana qui venait de s'assoir à une table de se cacher derrière son menu, et la Latina eu un sourire moqueur avant de s'exécuter en vitesse tandis que Kurt lui passait devant et sortit finalement du café. La blonde sourit et Blaine soupira de soulagement.

-Je prends ma pause, ok? L'informa Brittany en enlevant son tablier.

-D'accord! Je vous apporte comme d'habitude? Deux extra cappucino?

-Oui, merci. Le remercia-t-elle avant de sautiller vers Santana.

La jeune femme se releva et elle prit aussitôt la blonde dans ses bras pour une rapide étreinte, avant qu'elles ne s'assoient toutes les deux avec des sourires aux lèvres.

-Hey. Commença la brune avec une voix douce.

-Hey toi-même. Répondit Brittany avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, comment se sont passé tes cours?

-Bien, Mike et moi avons commencés aujourd'hui à apprendre la nouvelle chorégraphie pour la scène finale. Elle est super compliqué mais ça me motiveencore plus pour me perfectionner, et puis avec un partenaire comme Mike je ne peux que m'améliorer.

-Tu stresse pour ta Première? Demanda la Latina tandis que Blaine amenait leur café.

-Je ne réalise pas encore que la date est proche. Encore deux petits mois, je suis plus excitée qu'autre chose, mais le stresse arrivera sûrement plus tard. Pour l'instant je me concentre pour parfaire mes enchaînements et pour être synchro avec Mike et les autres, c'est ça le plus important!

Santana sourit et s'adossa sur sa chaise.

-Ca me rappelle la première fois que j'ai fais un spectacle de danse dans le cadre de la remise des diplômes. J'étais tétanisée au moment de monter sur scène, je ne savais plus si mes jambes fonctionnerais correctement, j'étais complêtement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir danser alors que tant de gens était venu nous voir.

-Merci, mais tu ne me rassures pas du tout là! Dit Brittany avec un rire nerveux.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit.

-Au moment même où les projecteurs se sont allumés sur moi, j'ai retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps et j'ai senti une nouvelle force m'envahir. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dansé que ce jour-là. Le stresse est excellent, il te permet de te dépasser, de donner le meilleur de toi-même. Alors ne t'inquiète pas trop, dis-toi que c'est naturel d'avoir peur, et que ça te booste pour faire une performance parfaite.

Brittany porta sa tasse à ses lèvre et bu une gorgée avant sourire gentiment à son amie.

-Merci, je pense que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me rassure un peu, même si je ne suis pas encore une boule de nerfs. La remercia-t-elle.

-Ho crois-moi, ça viendras. Et le jour où ça arrivera, ne t'étonne pas que je te fuis comme la peste parce que tu auras probablement une aura négative autour de toi qui repoussera toute les personne qui voudront t'approcher! Rétorqua la Latina avec malice.

Brittany la frappa sur l'épaule avec un grognement mécontent.

-Ne me taquine pas! A quoi ça sert de m'encourager si c'est pour ensuite essayer de me stresser d'avantage? Se plaignit la blonde alors que Santana se frottait l'épaule douloureuse avec une grimace.

-_Aouch!_ Tu aurais pu taper moins fort quand même!

-Ho excuse-moi, mademoiselle la chochotte! Se moqua la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire.

Santana souleva un sourcil.

-Qui est une chochotte, Pierce? Je crois me rappeler d'une fois où tu à failli d'évanouir pour une banale écharde dans le pouce!

-C'est différent, ça pouvait s'infecter! Rétorqua vivement la serveuse.

-Et moi je pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale!

Brittany roula des yeux, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à se que notre héroïne attende que la Latina finisse son café en croisant ses mains sur la table, pour demander doucement :

-Et toi, comment te sens-tu? Tu sais, après hier...

Santana leva les yeux vers elle, puis elle posa lentement sa tasse sur la table et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ca peux aller, grâce à toi. Mes collègues m'ont bassiné aujourd'hui parce que je n'étais pas là hier alors qu'il y avait une tonne de choses à finir, mais ça allait dans l'ensemble. Apparemment Quinn non plus n'est pas aller au boulot hier. Je voulais l'appeler mais ça tombe directement sur le répondeur.

Brittany hocha silencieusement de la tête.

Santana se lécha les lèvres, puis elle plongea son regard noir encre dans celui bleu-azur de sa meilleure amie.

-Je voulais te remercier, Britt. Pour m'avoir pousser à tout te révéler. Te garder ce secret me tuait un peu plus chaque jour, et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me mette en face de mes erreurs. Et tu as tenu ta promesse, tu ne t'es pas enfui, alors merci beaucoup pour être rester avec moi et m'avoir écouter...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois confier à moi... Dit Brittany avec douceur.

-Ca n'efface pas le mal que j'ai causé, mais au moins je peux essayer de tourner la page maintenant.

-Je peux te poser une question?

Santana acquieça.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à ... Te rendre à la police? Demanda la blonde avec prudence.

-Bien sûr, mais je suis trop lâche pour risquer de finir ma vie en prison, ou même de risquer l'entreprise et la réputation de mon père. Révéla la brune avec un soupir.

-... Je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait. Confia finalement Brittany en posant sa main sur celle de Santana.

La brune esquissa un faible sourire.

-Trop de personnes on besoin de toi. Ton père, tes employés, Quinn... _Et moi_. J'ai besoin de toi. Et tant pis si ça fait de moi une égoïste.

La Latina lui sourit timidement, manifestement touchée par ses mots. Le temps se figea autour d'elles, et elles restèrent plongées dans les yeux de l'autre dans un silence confortable. La main de Santana était chaude, pensa la blonde en caressa doucement la peau de son pouce. Sa peau la picotait au contact de celle de la brune, mais pas d'une manière désagréable. Ne serait-ce que frôler Santana lui procurait un intense sentiment de bonheur et d'euphorie et elle profitait de chaque occasion pour prolonger le contact entre elles. Il semblait que tout chez Santana soit additif, mais avait-elle envie d'être guérie de cette addiction? Pas le moins du monde. Elles restèrent dans leur propre monde jusqu'à se que Blaine apparaisse soudain à leur côté, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Aussitôt, le visage de la brune reprit un air indifférent et Brittany espérait qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ta pause est terminée, Brittany. Dit-il gentiment avant de jeter un regard nerveux à la Latina qui semblait mécontente de son apparition impromptue.

-Ok. Dis la jeune fille avant de lâcher la main chaude de son amie, ressentant immédiatement un manque.

Santana cligna des yeux et jeta un regard froid au jeune homme qui s'empressa de retourner en cuisine pour ne pas subir le courroux de la sulfureuse Latina. Brittany remit son tablier et sourit à l'autre femme.

-Tu m'attends? Je finis dans moins d'une heure.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Déclara nonchalamment la brune.

-Tu es donc en train de dire que tu es là juste parce que tu n'as rien de plus intêressant à faire? Je suis vexée. Dit Brittany avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Santana ricana.

-Allez, va finir tes commandes! Je reste ici t'inquiètes.

La jeune serveuse lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de se avec son calpin vers une table.

Kurt revint quelques minutes plus tard, et il ne tarda pas à repérer la Latina assise toute seule. S'en suivit une pluies d'insultes et de menaces en tout genre qui engendra plusieurs regards inquiet de la clientèle, mais comme Brittany l'avait prévu, aucun des deux protagonistes ne se tapèrent dessus, et Blaine réussit finalement à calmer Kurt 15min plus tard alors que Santana ricanait de sa farce avec fierté. Brittany ne cacha cette fois-ci pas son rire.

L'heure passa rapidement. Malheureusement, un client d'une trentaine d'années s'amusait à lui lancer des insinuations et des regards de désir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Brittany voyait du coin de l'oeil l'humeur de la Latina se dégrader au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme lorgnait sur la blonde.

-Allez quoi, laisse-moi toucher un peu la marchandise! Dit effrontément le jeune homme en tentant de mettre a main sur les fesses de la serveuse qui soupira, irritée par l'insistance du client.

-Je vous répète monsieur que si vous continuer, je demanderais se qu'on vous raccompagne vers la sortie. L'avertit-elle pour la énième fois avec calme avant de s'éloigner de la table.

Ca arrivait que certains clients soient lourds, mais généralement ils arrêtaient après un premier avertissement, mais celui-là continuait sans gène d'essayer de la tripoter dés qu'elle passait près de lui. Les yeux de Santana lançaient maintenant des éclairs.

Bien que la serveuse était secrètement contente de provoquer de la jalousie chez son amie, elle craignait maintenant que la brune craque et vienne s'expliquer avec le client. Avec les poings.

Elle alla chercher les trois Orangina au bar pour ses derniers clients, lorsque soudain...

-Arrête de lui mater le cul ou dans deux secondes tes dents vont volées.

Brittany grimaça et se retourna précipitamment pour apercevoir Santana accouder à la chaise du jeûne homme, une lueur meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux. Oula, ça allait mal finir.

Le client fixa la Latina avec stupéfaction, puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, gros pervers. Maintenant tu t'exécute ou mon poing va rapidement se retrouver sur ta sale tronche. Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante en tirant brusquement la chaise en arrière, se qui énerva le jeune homme.

-Tu sais quoi, sale conne? Je mate qui je veux, donc retourne boire ton café tranquillement et je laisserais passer.

Santana haussa un sourcil et elle esquissa un sourire mauvais tandis que Brittany voyait ses ongles se planter dangereusement dans le bois de la chaise. Il fallait qu'elle arrête son amie _avant que..._

Le coup partit moins d'une seconde plus tard, et le jeune homme se retrouva à terre, une main tenant son nez sanguinolent en gémissant de douleur, Santana frottant avec satisfaction son poing. Brittany se tapa le front avec la paume de sa et se dépêcha de relever celui à terre en excusant le comportement de son amie, mais le jeune homme la repoussa violemment et la fourvoya du regard alors que Blaine et Kurt accouraient en fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'agitation dans la salle.

-Toi espèce de pute, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta chienne de copine à la laisse ! Dit avec colère le jeune homme en s'approchant dangereusement de Brittany.

-Ok tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, _Hijo de Puta…!_ S'exclama aussitôt la brune en se précipitant vers lui.

-C'est bon, Santana. L'arrêta calmement la blonde tandis que Kurt et Blaine s'avancèrent directement vers le client pour l'agripper de chaque côté et de le tirer sans ménagement vers la sortie.

Dés qu'il fut dehors, la serveuse soupira tandis que Santana fulminait.

-Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté? Il t'a menacé !

-C'est déjà arrivé avant que des clients s'énervent, et Kurt et Blaine suffisent à les maitriser. Ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquez en justice, mais toi si, donc il vaut mieux que tu reste à l'écart.

Santana grogna mais elle se détendit légèrement lorsque les deux employés revinrent sans le client.

-On l'a foutu dehors en le menaçant d'appeler les flics si il revenait. Lui dit Kurt en relevant ses manches.

-Merci les gars.

-La prochaine fois que ça arrive, préviens nous avant que Miss Sanguine ici ne lui fracasse le nez, ça éviterais les problèmes. Dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en désignant Santana d'un reniflement de nez dédaigneux.

-Ce connard l'emmerdait, j'ai juste réagi! Tu va pas me faire chier pour un pauvre nez fracturé, non? Se défendit la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Kurt allait rétorquer, mais Brittany réagit la première en prenant le bras de la latina et en la tirant vers la sortie.

-On va pas en faire un drame, allez! Bon, j'y vais, on se revoit demain! Dit-elle en direction du couple, avant qu'elle n'enlève son tablier et prenne son manteau derrière le bar.

Elles sortirent enfin du Dalton Coffee et se dirigèrent vers leur immeuble.

-T'aurais dû me laisser lui apprendre à calmer ses boules, à ce sale...

Brittany rit et Santana la fixa, étonnée par sa réaction.

-Tu ne m'engueule pas?

-Je devrais, mais j'ai l'habitude que tu réagisse aussi violemment, et j'avais vu le coup venir avant même que tu ne te lève de ta chaise, donc franchement si j'avais voulu qu'il évite de se faire casser le nez je t'aurais arrêter avant que tout ne s'emballe. Dit simplement la jeune fille.

La brune eu l'air impressionnée.

-Wow, Brittany S. Pierce regarde sans broncher sa brute de meilleure amie tabasser un gars et est contente du résultat, je crois que je déteins trop sur toi!

-Peut-être, mais j'en avais vraiment marre de son attitude, donc je ne te remercierais pas, mais je ne te gronderais pas non plus. Dit la blonde avec une pointe de malice.

Santana lui rendit son sourire et elles arrivèrent enfin à leur immeuble. Elles prirent l'ascenseur au grand bonheur de Brittany, qui d'habitude devait monté les 4 étages à pieds. Durant la montée, les yeux de la blonde se fixèrent inconsciemment sur son amie, et elle admira encore une fois la beauté exotique qui se tenait à ses côtés, réalisant à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle était consciente que les révélations d'hier étaient extrêmement pesantes, mais elle se sentait capable d'endurer ce secret. Le plus important était que maintenant, si la brune sentait pesée sur ses épaules ce lourd fardeau, elle pourra toujours le partager avec elle. Elle ferait tout pour aider Santana.

Elle tressaillit lorsque sa main frôla sensiblement celle de son amie, et elle cligna bêtement des yeux lorsque Santana n'hésita pas à prendre sa main avec fermeté, et elle sentit ses oreilles brûler intensément sous le regard chaleureux de cette dernière.

C'était étrange, il y avait des moments où toucher Santana ne provoquait chez elle qu'un élan de tendresse, mais à d'autres moments comme maintenant, tout son corps devenait chaud et elle sentait son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Brittany ne savait pas comment contrôler ses réactions, et elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire. Elle essayait toujours de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, et plus elle passait du temps avec la Latina, plus ses sentiments romantiques se renforçaient. Mais elle était encore trop incertaine, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, de peur de découvrir plus tard que se qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Et elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de donner de faux espoirs à Santana, qui était amoureuse d'elle. Elle refusait d'être celle qui briserait son coeur, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle serra cependant doucement la main de l'autre jeune femme en lui sourit timidement, puis elle détournèrent le regard en même temps sans pour autant se lâcher la main. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle durent à contre-coeur se séparer pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

-J'avais dans l'idée de faire des crêpes ce soir, ça te dis? Déclara tout à coup la Latina en arrivant devant sa porte.

-Ho ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'avais envie de sucré en plus! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde en claquant des mains.

Il ne fallu pas le répéter deux fois, et Santana s'effaça pour laisser la danseuse passer sa porte avant de la refermer derrière elles.

* * *

><p>- Tu as trop mis de lait !<p>

-Non, j'ai suivi la recette, regarde par toi-même ! Rétorqua la Latina en tendant le livre à la jeune fille qui remuait la pâte qu'elle venait de préparer.

-C'est 1 litre, pas 1,5 litre ! Tu a confondu avec la recette d'à côté ! S'exclama Brittany en tapotant la page de l'index.

Santana fronça les sourcil et plissa des yeux sur le bouquin.

-"Pâte à crêpes" est juste à côté de "pâte à cèpes". Normal que je m'emmêle les pinceaux aussi !

-Tu es de mauvaise foi, c'est incroyable !

Chacune avait un tablier et avait son propre récipient devant elle, mais tandis que la jeune blonde avait pratiquement fini sa pâte, Santana venait de remarquer que la sienne était beaucoup trop liquide et blâmait le livre de recette désormais. Brittany secoua la tête et jeta un regard moqueur à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à tout recommencer. Ca vaux mieux à mon avis, je vais pouvoir surveiller ta préparation. Je n'ai pas pu te surveiller au premier essai, alors qui sait? Tu nous aurais peut-être malencontreusement intoxiqué en te trompant de recette!

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un projectile se colla soudain sur sa joue. Elle porta sa main à son visage et enlvea lentement la substance gluante avec son doigt en écarquillant les yeux. puis elle se tourna et regarda Santana avec stupéfaction.

-... Tu viens sérieusement de m'envoyer de la pâte à crêpes au visage?

La Latina esquissa un sourire malicieux puis sifflota innocemment en posant l'ustensile qui lui avait servit à catapulter la pâte. Brittany pinça ses lèvre pour tenter de cacher le sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage, et elle crois les mains sur sa poitrine en prenant un air faussement indigné.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi immature, Miss Lopez. Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je veux bien être immature si c'est pour revoir la tête que t'as tiré quand t'as reçu ce machin collant dans la figure! Répliqua la brune avec un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle reprenait sa spatule et remuait à nouveau la pâte pour enlever tout les grumeaux.

-_Ha c'est comme ça... _Murmura la blonde avant de prendre une cuillère qu'elle plongea dans son propre récipient.

Santana recula instinctivement contre le comptoir en réalisant ce que la jeune fille comptait faire.

-Brittany je te préviens, si tu fais ça-... La prévient-elle en semblant tout de suite moins amusée par le retournement de situation.

-Haaaa, c'est tout de suite moins drôle quand c'est toi la cible, hein? S'exclama Brittany en se préparant à balancer le contenu de la cuillère vers son amie.

-Britt, non. Si tu ruines mon pull préférée je t'étrangle!

-Si, si, si, si ! Déclara joyeusement la blonde en s'approchant d'un pas prédateur.

Son sourire se fit carnassier tandis que la Latina fronçait maintenant les sourcils et essayait de raisonner la jeune fille qui n'en avait manifestement rien à faire.

-Brittany, tu avance encore d'un pas _et… !_ S'exclama la brune en pointant un doigt menaçant vers notre héroïne, mais trop tard.

Avec un mouvement sec du poignet, Brittany envoya le liquide gluant sur Santana, et atterrit sur sa manche et ses yeux.

-HAHAHAHAHA !

La blonde explosa de rire alors que la Latina restait figée sur place, la pâte dégoulinant le long de ses cils noirs avant de finir sur le sol carrelé.

-Tu as raison Hahaha! Ton expression est hilarante! Dit-elle entre deux rires en voyant la mine mi-dégoûté mi-choqué que tirait la brune.

Santana, rigide, s'essuya lentement le liquide qui couvrait ses paupières avec sa manche intacte, et prit une profonde respiration avant de rouvrir les yeux, l'air déterminé.

-Ok, c'est la guerre. Dit-elle farouchement avant de plonger en avant pour saisir son récipient et jeter avec sa cuillère en bois une nouvelle giclée de pâte à crèpes sur la blonde.

Brittany sursauta à la sensation désagréable du liquide dans ses cheveux, et elle s'empressa de prendre sa pâte à son tour pour aller se réfugier derrière une chaise. Mais la Latina la poursuivit avec un rire en la bombardant de pâte à crêpes et la jeune fille ne pu que pousser des cris de protestation avant de prendre sa revanche. Courant jusqu'au salon en veillant à se qu'elle soit suivit, elle plongea sa main dans le récipient, fit volte-face et se jeta avec un cri guerrier sur Santana qui, surprise par l'attaque soudaine, n'arriva pas à éviter la main couverte de pâte qui se dirigeait vers son visage.

Brittany étala la substance sur tout la surface qu'elle pouvait atteindre puis elle ricana en entendant le halètement scandalisé qu'émit la Latina qui se dépêcha d'enlever ce qui lui recouvrait la figure avant d'emprisonner s'en attendre la blonde avec ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Brittany couina et essaya de se dégager mais Santana la fit basculer en arrière et elle se retrouva couché sur le tapis du salon avec la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle, une lueur triomphante brillant dans ses yeux.

Brittany pouffa de rire en constatant que malgré les efforts de la brune, il restait encore pas mal de pâte collée à son visage, se qui irrita un peu plus la Latina. Elle plaqua sans ménagement la blonde au sol avec une main, et tâtonna sur le côté pour saisir le récipient de Brittany un peu plus loin. Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent en voyant qu'elle était sans défense, et elle gigota de plus belle mais rien à faire, Santana bloquait totalement son corps. Avec un sourire vainqueur, Santana enduit sa main de liquide et se pencha tranquillement vers son amie qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec énergie.

-Alors tu fais moins la maligne maintenant que je t'ai coincé! Tu avoue ta défaite?

-Jamais!

-Avoue ou je n'épargnerais même pas l'intérieur de tes narines.

-Tu vas pas faire ça!

-Je vais me gênez, tu m'en a mis dans les yeux!

-Tu as commencé cette stupide bataille de lancer de pâte! Tu es quoi, une gamine?

-Regardez-moi cette hypocrite! Tu as adoré m'en mettre plein la tronche!

-J'ai juste pris ma revanche, c'est toi qui à continuer à en jeter partout dans ton appartement après!

-Ok, tu l'auras voulu! Je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu n'a toujours pas dit que je gagne, je prend ce récipient et je te le verse entièrement dessus. Dit la brune en jubilant.

-Ho mon dieu, tu vas pas faire ça?! Dit la blonde avec un air horrifié.

-Un...

-Santana tu fais ça et _je te jure que…! _Grogna-t-elle en espérant se montrer intimidante, mais Santana pouffa de rire devant sa vaine tentative et elle pencha dangereusement le récipient en avant.

-Deux…

-Stop ! S'écria la pauvre prisonnière en se tortillant comme une folle.

-... _Trois!_

Brittany eu juste le temps de pousser un cri strident avant que le contenu entier du récipient ne se déverse sans pitié sur son visage. Elle sentit le liquide gluant se répandre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle restait allongé sur le sol, et elle cligna bêtement des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire que Santana avait osé faire ça. Celle-ci se releva en gloussa devant le spectacle unique qui s'offrait devant elle, et Brittany se redressa en position assise en crachant la pâte qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche. Elle grimaça au goût désagréable et fit de son mieux pour enlever la substance qui dégoulinait de son visage et qui couvrait son tee-shirt, mais il en restait toujours et elle poussa un soupir déséspéré avant de foudroyer du regard la Latina qui se tordait de rire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fait ça! S'exclama furieusement Brittany avec une moue que Santana jugea adorable.

-Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin en regardant Brittany se remettre péniblement debout et se diriger vers le miroir du salon.

Brittany gémit en voyant l'état dans laquelle elle était: son tee-shirt était bon à mettre au sale et elle avait impérativement besoin d'une douche pour enlever toute la pâte qui lui restait dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Elle grogna en constatant que son amie se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

-Santana 1, Brittany 0 ! Ricana la brune derrière elle.

-Regarde-toi avant de crier victoire! Tu en à autant sur la face que moi! Rétorqua la blonde en lui tirant la langue.

Santana haussa un sourcil à l'action et s'approcha du miroir à son tour avec un sourire narquois.

-Tirer la langue... Qui est-ce qui est immature, maintenant?

Brittany fit la grimace vers son amie et se poussa pour que la Latina constate l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Britt, j'avais dit pas mon pull ! S'écria-t-elle avec horreur en voyant l'énorme tâche dessus.

-Je t'en ai mis que sur la figure, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça coule!

-C'est de la marque, je ne peux pas le mettre simplement à la machine sinon il va s'abîmer! Dit Santana sur un ton scandalisé qui fit rire notre héroïne.

-Tu n'a qu'à le donner au pressing.

-Mais et si ils font du mauvais travail? Ils vont me le bousiller je le sens!

-Et comment tu faisais pour le laver avant alors?

-Je l'ai acheté le week-end dernier, c'est la première fois que je le mets et il est déjà bon à être mis à la poubelle! Se plaignit la Latina.

-Ce n'est qu'une tâche, ne fait pas ta mélodramatique, on dirait Rachel. Soupira Brittany en levant les yeux au ciel en se rappelant un jour similaire où la diva avait malencontreusement fait tomber de la sauce sur son manteau et où elle avait éclater en sanglot parce que ce dernier était en édition limitée.

Le visage de Santana se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

-Ne redit plus jamais ça. C'est la pire insulte au monde.

Brittany secoua la tête et s'approcha de la brune pour inspecter son pull.

-Ce n'est pas encore incrusté, je te conseille de vite passe la tâche à l'eau chaude et de mettre le pull à la machine. Et puis va prends une douche, t'en a plein les cheveux.

Satana leva un sourcil.

-Toi aussi je te rappelle.

-Je sais, merci. Je vais finir les crêpes pendant que tu te change, alors dépêche-toi parce que sinon je les manges sans toi!

-Hey! J'ai aide à préparer tu n'a pas le droit!

-Ca t'apprendra à me balancer toute cette pâte sur la tête.

Santana grommela.

-Je plaisante, San! Allez va mettre ton pull à laver et va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe du reste. Rit la blonde.

La brune soupira de soulagement, puis elle partit cherché la boite de mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et en tendit un à son amie.

-Tiens, essuie-toi en attendant que la douche soit libre.

-Merci, mais j'irais me doucher chez moi après avoir fini les crêpes.

-Pas besoin de partir, je te prêterais des vêtements. Tu pourrais même dormir ici ce soir. Tu as la journée de libre demain, non?

Brittany acquieça.

-Cool, moi aussi. On pourra passer la journée ensemble si tu veux. Proposa la Latina.

La blonde hocha de la tête puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine, ramassant au passage les deux récipient à moitié vide qui traînaient sur le sol du salon et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il en restait assez pour qu'elles puissent en faire leur dîner. Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit une grimace en goûtant la pâte sur ses lèvres.

-C'était stupide de gâcher tout ça juste pour t'amuser, on aurait pu en manger bien plus sans tes bêtises! Se plaignit-elle en accusant la Latina du regard tandis que celle-ci enlevait péniblement son pull.

-Je surveille ta ligne, tu devrais m'être reconnaissante.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment malheureusement. Parce que la prochaine fois que j'aurais des relations sexuelles, se sera avec la personne que j'aime, et seulement elle. Déclara de manière très spontané la brune en évitant le regard de la blonde.

Le souffle de Brittany se bloqua et son coeur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle se retrouva à fixer la Latina avec stupéfaction suite à sa déclaration soudaine. Lentement, Santana releva le regard vers la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux, et l'intensité dans ses yeux transpercèrent Brittany de toutes parts. Ho mon dieu, pourquoi devait-elle la taquiner à ce point? Cette diablesse prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise (et à l'exciter) !… _Maintenant son esprit lui envoyait sournoisement des flashbacks de Santana grognant contre son oreilles des obscénités pour la rendre plus humide, lui caressant la vallées des seins avec ferveur, lui taquinant le sexe alors qu'elle haletait désespérément de plaisir et gémissait le prénom de Santana sans retenu… Et ses yeux noirs qui brûlaient d'un désir sans fin tandis que ses doigts la pénétrait avec passion…._ Elle eu brusquement chaud et elle se réprimanda vivement en sentant son visage devenir rouge :

-Au fait, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es parfaite. Et au cas où tu te poserais des questions, attendre cette personne vaudra le coup. Pour toutes les deux. Rajouta la brune avec une voix chaude et sensuelle en faisant demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas juste, Santana! S'exclama aussitôt Brittany dans une plainte, et elle entendit son amie rire derrière la porte avant que l'eau se mettait à couler quelques secondes plus tard.

Brittany poussa un gémissement de frustration et alluma rapidement la plaque électrique pour commencer les crêpes. Elle frotta inconfortablement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en sentant une douce chaleur s'installer dans son bas-ventre, et elle grogna d'exaspération. Voilà, maintenant elle était excitée! Tout ça s'était la faute de Santana, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet et même si elle lui avent promis de ne pas pousser les choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner de temps en temps! Le problème c'est que Brittany n'avait couché avec personne depuis Santana (Artie ne comptait pas vraiment, elle n'avait rien ressenti avec lui) et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à être frustrée… _Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et de désir qu'en couchant avec elle_… Meilleur sexe de sa vie? Sans aucun doute. Et lorsque l'objet principal de vos fantasmes mélange séduction et déclaration d'amour dans une même phrase, impossible que son corps ne réagisse pas!

Elle était peut-être confuse avec ses sentiments, mais elle avait depuis longtemps accepté l'attirance physique qu'elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie, et résister à la tentation était plus difficile de jour en jour. Santana était la femme la plus magnifique et la plus sexy qu'elle ai rencontré, et le fait qu'elle soit une séductrice hors-pair n'arrangeait rien. De plus, elle connaissait déjà _intimement _le corps de la brune, et rien que de se souvenir de la texture et du goût de sa délicieuse peau bronzée lui donnait des frissons de plaisir… _Mon dieu, faite que je reste forte_, pensa-t-elle désespérément.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes inconfortables, son corps finit par se refroidir et elle pu enfin se concentrer sur ses crêpes non sans maudire la Latina pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.

Elle posa la dernière crête sur la pile qu'elle avait faite, et elle éteignit l'appareil avec un sourire satisfait. Certes, une ou deux crêpes n'étaient pas vraiment ronde mais elles avaient l'air délicieuses et l'odeur lui donna faim. Elle prit deux assiette, du sucre et du Nutella et elle sautilla vers le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé avec la nourriture dans les mains. Brittany posa la pile de crêpes sur la table basse et elle regroupa tout les coussins disponibles autour d'elle pour créer un environnement confortable, puis elle alluma la TV et soupira de contentement en prenant une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de préparer pour toutes les deux.

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, puis à cet instant elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et elle se retourna avec un sourire pour dire à Santana que le repas état prêt.

Elle faillit s'étrangler devant la vision qui s'offrit à elle.

Santana sortait d'une démarche tranquille de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, avec rien de plus qu'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de sa taille.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux et aussitôt la chaleur de son bas-ventre refit surface à son plus grand malheur. La bouche de Brittany s'assécha lorsque son regard tomba sur les jambes fines et toniques de la Latina, et elle remonta progressivement les yeux vers le haut avec une fascination grandissant pour chaque centimètres de peau dévoilée. Elle se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit des gouttelettes glissées le long de la clavicule puis tombée entre les seins de Santana, et elle avala avec difficulté sa salive en souhaitant être une goutte d'eau à cet instant. Hypnotisée, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du sourire satisfait qui ornait le visage de la Latina devant l'inspection.

-Tu feras attention, tu as un peu de bave qui coule. Dit-elle, taquine.

Brittany sursauta et rougis furieusement en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de mater très intensément son amie pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Elle porta avec effroi une main à sa bouche mais fronça les sourcils en voyant Santana glousser doucement. Elle se renfrogna pour cacher son embarras.

-Ce n'était pas drôle.

-Si ça l'était. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, on aurait dit un cerf prit entre deux feux ! Dit la brune avec des yeux rieurs.

Brittany croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regard droit devant elle avec une mine boudeuse.

-Ho allez Britt! Tu vas pas bouder pour ça ! Se moqua Santana en s'approchant d'elle.

Brittany n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres des seins de la Latina, qui se baissait devant elle pour goûter un bout de crêpe. La chaleur lui monta aux joues et elle déglutit en zonant sur la poitrine de Santana se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, elle se mordit férocement la langue en apercevant pendant une demi-seconde la couleur d'un mamelon sombre lors que son amie réajustait sa serviette autour de sa taille en se redressant, inconsciente de la torture qu'elle infligeait à la blonde.

-Ho wow, elles sont bonnes ! Tu devrais aller te doucher comme ça on pourra commencer à manger-… Ensembles?...

La jeune danseuse n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus et elle fonça vers la salle de bain dés que la brune se redressa et ainsi éloigna sa poitrine de son champs de vision. Elle s'enferma, le coeur battant, et elle inspira profondément de l'air pour tenter de se calmer. Mais rien à faire, l'image restait gravée dans sa tête. _Satané Latina avec son corps de déesse !_ Brittany se passa une main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux, et gémit pathétiquement en constant qu'elle était mise sous tension. Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, allumant l'eau froide.

Elle poussa un cri à la baisse soudaine de température mais elle en avait besoin. Son corps refusait de refroidir et la douche froide était un remède connu pour régler le problème. Elle frissonna lorsque l'eau la frappa et elle serra la mâchoire en espérant que le battement entre ses jambes cesseraient bientôt. Elle commença à déséspéré en se rendant compte plusieurs minutes plus tard que l'eau froide n'y faisait malheureusement rien. Elle était encore excitée.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de la douche dans cet état! Si c'était pour remuer inconfortablement sur le canapé pour le reste de la soirée, autant qu'elle rentre directement chez elle!…

Brittany pinça ses cuisses entre elles pour tenter d'apaiser la sensation languissante et hésita. _Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution_… Mais elle était chez Santana, bon sang! Ca ne se faisait pas! Et si la Latina l'entendait?

_Mauvaise idée _: la pensée que Santana pourrait l'entendre se toucher sous la douche l'excita d'avantage et elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération à la réaction traitresse de son propre corps. Elle résista à la tentation pendant encore une minute, mais le besoin de se soulager devint bientôt insupportable et c'est contre sa volonté (ou pas) que sa main glissa lentement de sa poitrine vers son nombril, sa respiration s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec force en basculant la tête en arrière dés que ses doigts prirent contact avec son intimité, et un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. _Dieu,_ elle pouvait sentir la moiteur de son sexe même à travers l'eau qui ruisselait dessus. Elle fit glissé lentement son index sur ses lèvres gonflées et un frisson la parcouru tandis qu'elle écartait légèrement les cuisses. Le nouvel angle lui permis d'atteindre pleinement son intimité, et elle se mit à y dessiner de petits cercles avec un soupir trop longtemps retenu. Le feu qui s'était installée dans son bas-ventre augmenta d'intensité.

Elle accélérait et ralentissait ses mouvements au gré de ses envies, se délectant de chaque frottements contre ses lèvres devenues gonflés par le traitement.

-_Hm… _Gémit Brittany en accentuant la pression avec ses doigts.

Elle continua ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'elle voulu plus, elle dirigea sa main vers son entrée et elle poussa lentement un doigt dans l'antre chaud et moite de son intimité.

La sensation était grisante et elle n'attendit pas avant d'en ajouter un deuxième avec un gémissement rauque.

L'intérieur de son sexe était chaud et doux, et Brittany avança son poignet de sorte qu'elle puisse plonger profondément ses doigts en elle-même.

Elle démarra ses mouvements avec lenteur, profitant de la montée de son excitation à mesure qu'elle allait plus vite.

Ses vas-et-viens se firent réguliers.

Dedans. Dehors.

Dedans. Dehors.

Dedans. Dehors.

_Si bon._

Dedans. Dehors.

Elle était tellement humide que s'en devenait embarrassant, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Dedans. Dehors.

Elle changea la position de ses doigts et donna une poussée plus profonde que les autres.

Son corps se arqua lorsqu'elle toucha un point sensible, et elle reprit ses vas-et-viens avec ardeur, sa respiration se faisant haletante à chaque fois qu'elle nfonçait ses doigts dans son sexe gonflé par le plaisir.

Son excitation s'intensifia.

Une image de Santana rampant sensuellement au-dessus d'elle la frappa soudain.

Ho mon dieu.

_Santana mordillant son oreille, son souffle chaud lui provoquant des frissons._

_Santana retirant ses vêtements avec un sourire prédateur pour ensuite venir se placer entre ses jambes._

_Santana grognant et gémissant tandis qu'elle amenait Brittany à son apogée avec de profondes et intenses pénétrations._

Urgh.

Son poignet commençait à lui faire mal mais elle accéléra quand même le rythme, assaillit par des flash-backs qui ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre.

_Plus._

_Elle avait besoin de plus._

Son pouce se déplaça vers le haut, jusqu'à se qu'il trouve son clitoris.

Elle se cambra à la secousse de plaisir qui la traversa à la nouvelle sensation.

-S-San… Haleta-t-elle en pompant furieusement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements pour ne pas alerter la Latina, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas faire de bruits.

Ses hanches se balançaient d'elles-même pour accompagner les mouvements rapides de son poignet.

La tension dans son bas-ventre grandissait de manière insoutenable et bientôt Brittany sanglota silencieusement en priant pour la libération.

La blonde se couvrit précipitamment la bouche avec sa main libre lorsqu'elle poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les autres, et elle se figea un instant dans la crainte.

Mais Santana ne se manifesta pas.

Brittany poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêter sans attendre.

L'eau froide qui lui tombait dessus devait bien insonoriser la pièce. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La température de l'eau n'avait plus d'effet sur elle. Elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Elle pinça délicatement son clitoris tout en alternant pénétrations rapides et caresses sur son sexe, et elle frémit sous les pics de plaisir que cela engendra.

Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir son orgasme se construire, grandir et se rapprocher inexorablement à mesure qu'elle accélérait le rythme de ses doigts. Elle glissait facilement et avec rapidité ses doigts dans son intimité, aidé par l'humidité abondante qui se répandait sur sa main à chaque nouveaux vas-et-viens. Son esprit était rempli d'images de Santana, de sa bouche pulpeuse, de ses seins ronds et fermes, de ses fesses rebondies, de sa voix rauque et chaude… Tout chez elle rendait la blonde folle de désir. Combien de fois s'était-elle touchée dans son lit en revivant encore et encore les rares moments d'intimités qu'elles avaient partagé? Combien de fois avait-elle gémit le prénom de Santana dans le silence de sa chambre?

Elle devait avoir de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler d'avantage. Quel âge avez-t-elle,_16 ans?_ Elle n'était plus une ado sur-excitée, nom d'un chien! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait goûté à Santana, et elle en était devenu additive. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable, d'ailleurs si la Latina savait qu'elle était le sujet principal des fantasmes de la blonde, elle serais probablement ravie que la blonde se masturbe en pensant à elle.

Ce serait même étonnant si Santana ne le savait pas, après toutes les allusions sexuelles qu'elle envoyait à la danseuse. Personne ne savait mieux que Santana quels effets elle avait sur Brittany. Et la blonde ne pouvait qu'encaisser dans la journée et se soulager dans la nuit lorsque ça arrivait. _Maudis sois-tu, Santana! _Pensa-t-elle en sentant ses parois intimes se resserrer sur ses doigts.

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment, et elle effectua une dernière poussée avant de rapidement tirer ses doigts pour venir frotter frénétiquement ses lèvres intimes tout en appuyant son pouce sur son clitoris dans une tentative finale pour l'envoyer sur le bord.

Cè fut la bonne chose à faire.

-Fuck, _Santana-…!_

Son orgasme la faucha alors qu'elle gémit fortement le prénom de son amie, et elle ne puis rester debout plus longtemps. Elle s'écroula contre le mur en haletant, des taches de lumières blanches lui voilant un instant la vue, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres à la recherche d'oxygène, le souffle court. Son corps se détendit enfin et elle esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de fermer les yeux, soudainement fatiguée.

Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter et elle se redressa précipitamment, paniquée.

-Britt?

Elle se racla maladroitement la gorge :

-Hum, oui?… Dit-elle avec une voix rauque.

-Ca fait 15 min que tu es sous la douche, tout va bien? Demanda Santana.

-Heu.. Oui, oui je viens juste de finir, j'arrive tout de suite! S'empressa de dire la blonde en prenant le pommeau de douche.

Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau froide, son corps étant revenu à sa température normale. Elle prit le shampoing et en mis une bonne quantité dans sa main avant de frotter ses cheveux pour enlever toute la pâte qui y était collé, elle se rinça et enroula rapidement une serviette autour de la taille avant de vérifier qu'elle ne rougissait pas trop, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain dans la même tenue que Santana plus tôt.

Cette dernière était à moitié allongée sur le canapé une crêpes au Nutella suspendu à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Brittany dans une simple serviette.

Brittany sourit intérieurement. _Payback is a bitch, hein?_ Mais être observer aussi intensément la fit rapidement rougir, et elle réajusta sa serviette dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard de son amie.

Elle vit une lueur de désir brillé dans les yeux de la Latina alors qu'elle descendit son regard de haut en bas avec un sourire, appréciant manifestement ce qu'elle voyait.

-Tu pourrais être plus discrète lorsque tu lorgne quelqu'un, tu sais? Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourcil haussé en direction de la Latina.

Cela eu le résultat de faire sortir Santana de sa transe, mais elle ne sembla absolument pas déranger d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Au contraire, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi? Ca te dérange?

-Oui, et tu le sais très bien. Répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, gênée.

-Relax, Britt je plaisantais. Je t'ai préparé un pyjama dans ma chambre, tu peux aller te changer. La rassura immédiatement la brune.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour être timide avec moi un jour, puis le jour suivant être tout à fait à l'aise pour me taquiner quand je suis à moitié nue? Demanda la blonde en roulant des yeux.

Santana haussa des épaules.

-Je sais pas, ça dépends des conditions. Dépêche-toi maintenant, j'ai choisi un film et je veux pouvoir manger sans me soucier de savoir si je t'en laisse ou pas! Répondit-elle évasivement.

Brittany n'insista pas et s'enferma dans la chambre de la Latina.

Elle revint quelques minute plus tard, vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, les cheveux rapidement attachées en queue de cheval, et elle s'affala aux côtés de sa voisin en soupirant. Santana lui passa en silence le plat de crêpes et la blonde fredonna de bonheur avant de mettre du Nutella sur sa première. Elle tourna son attention sur la TV et constata que la Latina avait mis Raiponce de Disney. Elle sautilla sur place et fixa la brune avec des yeux pétillant de joie :

-Ho mon dieu, tu l'as acheté?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais vu alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le voir ce soir. Dit Santana avec un sourire en coin en voyant la réaction plus que positive de son amie.

Brittany émit un petit cri surexcitée et sans réfléchir elle sauta sur la jeune femme pour l'enlacer, avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser la joue de la Latina.

Le geste surpris non seulement Santana mais aussi notre héroïne, qui rougit avant de se rassoir timidement à sa place sitôt le baiser terminé. Santana quand à elle porta lentement une main à sa joue, et elle regarda le reste du film avec un sourire rêveur coincé sur le visage.

Elles mangèrent les crêpes et partirent se coucher dans la chambre de Santana à la fin du film. Bien que le baise inattendu les ai un peu chamboulées, elles n'eurent aucune hésitation avant de se glisser ensembles sous la couette, et elles s'endormirent blottis l'une contre l'autre avec leurs petits doigts reliés.

* * *

><p>Brittany était encore sur un petit nuage le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse du Dalton Coffee en compagnie de la même Latina qu'elle avait câliné toute la nuit. Elles étaient silencieuses, mais les petits regards furtifs qu'elles se lançaient toutes les cinq minutes traduisaient de leur bonheur actuel. Il n'y avait décidément rien de mieux que de se réveiller dans les bras de Santana, pensa rêveusement la blonde. Si elle pouvait faire ça tout les matins, se serait encore mieux... Attendez, <em>quoi?<em>

Brittany se racla précipitamment la gorge et elle engloutit son croissant pour masquer son embarras alors que son amie lui jeta un regard intrigué. Avait-elle vraiment penser ça à l'instant? Elle se surprit à acquiescer avec sa conscience. Elle pouvait clairement se voir au réveil avec le corps de Santana couché contre le sien dans une étreinte chaleureuse. A chaque matin. Pour toujours. Elle retint un soupir de contentement rien qu'à l'idée.

Ok, c'était nouveau ça.

Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de traiter ses pensées qu'une ombre lui cacha le soleil et la fit relever la tête.

Elle haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant elles.

-Quinn, hey! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Dit Brittany en se levant pour faire la bise à la jeune femme.

Santana abaissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et fixa avec les soircils froncés sa secrétaire.

-Salut Brittany. Je suis désolée d'être partie si précipitamment la dernière fois, je ne vous ai même pas dit au revoir. S'excusa la blonde.

Elle avait des cernes visibles sous les yeux, constata immédiatement Brittany. Elle n'avait pas recontacter Rachel non plus depuis la fameuse soirée, mais au vu du silence radio de ses deux amies, elle avait deviner que c'était grave. Le visage pâle et fatiguée de Quinn confirmait ses craintes. Elle allait appeler Rachel dés qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, espérant que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas dans le même état...

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Q? Je te ferais dire que ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de te joindre! Répliqua la Latina en retirant complètement ses lunettes noires avec énervement.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Kurt fit son apparition à ce moment-là et il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui faire la bise avec un sourire radieux. Brittany vit le regard noir que lança la Latina vers son meilleur ami et fut contente que Santana se retienne d'envoyer une pique au jeune garçon qui venait de d'interrompre son règlement de compte avec Quinn.

-Hey, Quinn! Comment va-tu? Tu es parti si vite la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu! Dit-il.

Elle lui donna un sourire d'excuse.

-Oui, j'ai eu une urgence et j'ai dû partir précipitamment, je suis désolée.

-T'inquiètes! Mais tu as loupé plusieurs rebondissements de la soirée! Figure-toi que Puckerman -Tu le connais je crois, n'est-ce pas?- Et bien il a débarquer comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine au milieu de la soirée et il a envoyer le fiancé de Rachel au tapis avec un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire!

Quinn prit une mine choquée tandis que Santana se prenait la tête dans les mains avec un soupir mécontent.

-Comment ça, mais... _Pourquoi?_ Demanda la secrétaire avec suspicion en fixant la Latina.

-Ca avait un rapport avec toi et une certaine Beth si je me souviens bien. Je pensait que tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça. Répondit Kurt en se grattant le menton.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes: les yeux de Quinn se rétrécirent et son visage exprima un choc sans nom, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Santana avec une aura meurtrière, tandis que cette dernière leva les mains en signe de défense :

-Ecoute Q...

-Je suis désolée Brittany, je peux t'emprunter Lopez pour deux minutes? _On a des choses à se dire. _Lâcha Quinn avec une voix qui se voulait contrôlée, mais on sentait la colère qui y résidait.

-Euh... Hésita la blonde en se demandant se qu'il se passait.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? Demanda maladroitement Kurt en reculant devant l'animosité dans les yeux noisette de la blonde aux cheveux courts.

-On en discutera chez moi. Intervint la Latina en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait se que je te soupçonne d'avoir fait._ Siffla Quinn d'une voix menaçante qui donna des frissons à Brittany.

Kurt s'éclipsa discrètement, ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute, et Brittany voulut calmer le jeu mais son portable sonna à cet instant.

-_Merde.._. Je vous laisse vous expliquer, je reviens bientôt. Dit-elle en lançant un regard d'excuse vers Santana qui secouait frénétiquement de la tête pour l'empêcher de la laisser seule avec une Quinn apparemment folle de rage contre elle.

Brittany s'éloigna et jura silencieusement en voyant l'identifiant qui s'affichait sur l'écran, et elle décrocha à contre-coeur non sans regarder de loin Quinn s'asseyant à sa place et engueulant apparemment Santana aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas faire une scène.

_"Hey Brittanychou!"_ Retentit une voix mielleuse à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Tam' ? Demanda sans préavis notre héroïne avec un soupir agacé.

Elle n'avait pas l'envie de subir la torture qu'était une conversation avec sa soeur. Et puis elle était vraiment curieuse d'entendre ce que Quinn est Santana chuchotaient frénétiquement quelques tables plus loin.

_"Et bien, cache ta joie! Tu n'es pas contente que ta merveilleuse soeur te téléphone?"_

-J'ai dû t'héberger il y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai déjà atteint mon quota en ce qui te concerne. Répliqua avec ironie la plus jeune soeur.

_"Haha, tu es hilarante soeurette, je suis tordue en deux là."_ Enchaîna à son tour Tamara sur le même ton que Brittany.

-Bon sérieusement, pourquoi tu m'appelle? Parce que si tu veux encore skater chez moi la réponse est un grand NON.

_"Je ne peux pas prendre des nouvelle de ma petite soeur?"_

-Je raccroche si tu te dépêche pas de me répondre. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'écouter ton insupportable voix d'hypocrite.

_"Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. Puisque tu le demande si gentiment : maman m'a juste charger de te dire que notre cousin Ethan allait être papa."_

Brittany cligna des yeux, agréablement surprise par la nouvelle.

-C'est... C'est génial! Mais pourquoi elle ne peux pas m'appeler elle-même pour me l'annoncer?

_"Le portable de nos deux concepteurs ont décidé de tomber en panne en même temps, et puisque je séjourne à la maison, maman m'aforcé à te dire la bonne nouvelle, même si je m'en serais passer."_

-Crois-moi, ça me déplais autant qu'à toi d'entendre ta voix, mais tu diras aux parents que je suis super heureuse et que j'appellerais Ethan demain matin.

_"Ok. Alors dis-moi, puisqu'on en est là, commence ça se passe avec ta voisine canon? T'as enfin craqué ?"_

Brittany grimaça.

-Premièrement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Deuxièmement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et troisièmement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Voilà, ça te suffit comme réponse?

_"Oulà, ça s'entend rien qu'à ta voix que tu es frustrée ma vieille! Je comprends que tu n'a pas encore tiré ton coup avec ta copine. Tu es sûre de pas être asexuée, non mais parce que c'est humainement impossible de résister à une fille pareille, mais d'après la tension sexuelle que vous dégagiez toutes les deux la dernière fois que je vous aient vu, tu es loin de l'être, donc c'est quoi ton problème?"_

La danseuse se frotta l'arrête du nez, sentant déjà un mal de crâne l'envahir. Elle était à la limite de raccrocher au nez de Tamara.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis toujours en ligne avec toi? Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

_"Parce que tu m'adore?"_

-Ouaaaaiiiis... Non.

_"Non mais franchement, tu l'as baisé ou pas? Vous avez pu relâcher la tension un peu?"_

-Rhaaaa, tais-toi Tamara tu me saoûle! Râla la blonde.

Maintenant elle avait des flashs des nuits torrides qu'elle avait partagé avec la Latina, et c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée d'y penser car elle sentit aussitôt son corps se réchauffer et elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant les murmures sexy que Santana lui avait dit à l'oreille alors qu'elle la faisait jouir comme jamais. Ses joues devinrent rapidement roses et elle jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle, mais ses deux amies parlaient toujours avec animation entre elles sans lui prêter attention.

Ok, ça suffisait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que sa libido se réveille maintenant.

Soudain, les chuchotements de Quinn et la brune s'intensifièrent, et Brittany entendit distinctement la colère filtrée dans la voix de l'ancienne cheerleader.

_"A part ça, il faut que je te raconte la rencontre improbable que j'ai fait à New York la semaine dernière! Figure toi que le gars de la Fox, tu sais le présentateur célébre, et bien il…"_ Continua sa soeur, mais Brittany ne faisait pas attention à se qu'elle lui racontait.

Elle tendit discrètement l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre le sujet de la dispute de ses deux amies tout en abaissant légèrement son portable, la voix de Tamara lui parvenant vaguement à son autre oreille. Quinn fronçaient dangereusement les sourcils et Santana paraissait à la fois excédée et désolée.

Elle n'entendait que des brides de murmures dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne rien lui dire pour justement éviter ce genre de réaction! Merde, mais à quoi tu pensais Santana? Sifflait Quinn entre ses dents.

-Ho c'est bon! Il le méritait bien cet enfoiré ! Murmura la brune dans un murmure exaspéré.

-Tu ne comprends rien, putain!...

-Ho si, je comprends parfaitement : tu ne veux pas qu'une certaine naine soit au courant, ce que je ne comprends absolument pas par contre! Si tu lui disait, elle...

-Non, stop. Elle est heureuse avec lui et je veux pas...

_"Hey, je te parle là !"_ Hurla brusquement son insupportable soeur au téléphone, la faisant sursauter.

-Merde Tamara, tu m'as fait peur! Siffla Brittany, furieuse de n'avoir pas entendu le reste de la conversation.

_"Si tu m'avais écouté au lieu de te laisser distraire par autre chose, ça serait pas arriver!"_

-Je ne trouve pas forcément que ce que tu dis est intéressant. Rétorqua sans remord la jeune danseuse en jetant fréquemment un oeil à la table où ses deux amies se disputaient.

_"Aaaaw, tu me brise le coeur."_ Dis sa soeur d'une voix faussement blessée.

Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle l'énervait !_...

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle eu juste le temps de voir Quinn se lever brusquement et tirer sa chaise vers l'arrière, avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et s'éloigne d'un pas furieux de leur table. Santana ne la suivit pas et resta immobile sur sa chaise, une mine contrariée se peignant sur le visage.

-Quinn, attends! s'écria Brittany, surprise par le départ mouvementé de la blonde.

_"Ho, déjà en train de courir après une autre?"_ Ricana sa soeur à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tais-toi. Siffla aussitôt Brittany avant qu'elle ne lui raccroche au nez.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte de sortie, puis vers Santana qui avait la tête entre ses mains et avait l'air très énervé.

Bon sang mais de quoi parlaient-elles?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. La scène de la douche n'était pas prévu au départ mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de raison à mon rated M donc voilà. XD<strong>

**Je tenais à ce que Santana et Brittany ai la conversation sur le deal pour enfin passer à autre chose. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est le fin mot de l'histoire... XD**

**Enfin bref, je vais essayer de revenir à au moins un chapitre par mois pour la suite. Encore désolée pour cette longue année à attendre.**

**Ha et je suis super excitée pour l'épisode 100 ! SPOILERS : Valerie qui devient un duo Brittana et plusieurs scènes entre elles, c'est le bonheur! Sans oublier Toxic par elles et Quinn :)**

**Bonne journée à tous et encore bonne année !**


End file.
